To Win You Back
by evenstar lady
Summary: When Rukia makes a hard choice and leaves for a mission, Byakuya has to find a way to keep her from danger. To stop her continuing the task. And ultimately, to win her back. My second ByaRuki fanfic. Finally rated M.
1. Making a Choice

**OMG OMG!! I never thought I would do this. The first chapter to my second fanfic, another ByaRuki fic!!! This is all Kuchiki Manu's fault (if you are reading this, you're solely responsible if I fail my oral presentation in front of my Professor on Wednesday)... coz she encouraged me to get my second fanfic (which I had abandoned for a while) out and running, and before I knew it, I spent 3 hours refining the first chapter to my story. I better stop it here. **

**LOL...but this goes out to you, Kuchiki Manu... thanks for lighting the ByaRuki fire back in me. :)**

**And here it goes...Chapter 1 of my second fanfic... It's a new story, with a new and much more lengthy plot...and with much more characters. Hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to write in a different style, but if it is no good, then please give me feedback. (just don't be so harsh with me *smiles*) And of course review if you like it (I have to start supressing my hunger for reviews..lol). :) Chapter 2 might not materialize in a while... :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I wished I did... at least rights to a certain character called Byakuya. **

**WARNING: Clear mentions of IchiRuki...I know, I know... it's too early for that... but what better way to get a love started than a threat right? ;)  
**

* * *

Footsteps thundered across the smooth path as a pair of legs worked quickly to overcome the neverending distance.

The black hair whipped about her face, accentuating the violet eyes, now narrowed in concentration… and _panic_.

Her breaths were coming out ragged but she didn't care.

Kuchiki Rukia was going to be late.

_'Damn it. Why do I always have to be like this?'_

It wasn't her fault. Things always happened to Rukia, when she least expected it. When she was just being nice and minding her own business, something would come bang and hit her up, turning her peaceful little world upside down.

Today, it had been Renji.

Rukia was writing her daily report for her Thirteenth Division Captain Jushiro Ukitake, as usual. She was working fast, because Captain Ukitake had promised her free rein on the division training grounds later in the evening. Rukia was excited. She always was, whenever action was concerned and paperwork was taken down to a minimal.

And then she had heard hurried footsteps. She looked up in time to see a very flustered and sweaty Renji appear at the office doorway.

"RUKIA!!" He shouted.

His expression and tone immediately brought Rukia to an alert state. She had already gotten used to this, when people came and made exclaimations like that. _Something_ had happened. And it was _never_ good.

"What happened??" She quickly got up and walked to her childhood best friend from the Rukongai.

"You… you…" Renji was struggling to get out the words but he was choking on his own gasping breaths.

"Calm down. What is it?" Rukia tried to make her voice steady, but Renji was starting to worry her.

Renji looked at her and took a painfully deep breath before he continued, "Rukia, you are due in the Shinigami Captains' meeting hall today."

_Huh?_

Rukia shook her head, certain she had heard wrong. She, Rukia? Involved in the Captains' meeting today?

"I- I didn't know anything about this. Are you sure?"

"Of course you wouldn't. Captain Yamamoto sent a message directly to Kuchiki tai-chou two days ago to inform him of it and asked to pass the message to you. And I was given the task to do it…" Renji took several more deep breaths.

Rukia looked at Renji in wide-eyed surprise. Then she quickly glanced at the clock in the office.

Her heart stopped. The meeting was to start in _three_ minutes! She turned back to Renji, anger and frustration instantly mirrored in her eyes.

"And you tell me… just MINUTES before the meeting!!!??" Her voice rose in a shout.

"I… well," Renji scratched his head. "Don't look at me like that!! The note got lost in my desk, and well, you know how it is with my desk… I just saw it and I immediately rushed here!!"

Rukia was so angry, she could feel herself swell in size. "Well, maybe you could save someone's life and clean up that damned desk of yours sometime!!!"

"A simple word of thanks would have sufficed!"

"Yeah well, I'm sorry if I had to say thanks LATE as it's three minutes…" Rukia looked back at the clock.

_Shit_. Two minutes.

She dodged past Renji and ran to the door. She would save the punches for later. "I'm not done with you!!!" she shouted as she exited the office.

She could have sworn she heard Renji laugh.

* * *

Now, as she ran, Rukia thought back on what Renji had told her. General Yamamoto had sent a _personal_ message to Nii-sama to ask her to come to the meeting? What matter of such importance would require _her_ attendance? And in a _Captains'_ meeting?

She stiffened suddenly. Were they going to punish her? Did she even do something wrong? Rukia flashed back on her past week. _No_, she was certain. She had had a normal and routine week, nothing out of the ordinary. No breaking the rules. And even if she did, certainly a simple matter of punishing an unseated officer did not require _all_ the Captains to be present, particularly the Captain General himself?

But as she thought so, there _was_ a time in her life in which a relatively trivial act to save a human boy's life had landed her a death sentence. And that sentence had been meted out by all members of the Central 46 Chambers, though this later proved a terrible ploy by the traitorous Aizen Sosuke.

Things were always unexpected here in Soul Society.

She gritted her teeth and ran on, trying to smother the fear and anxiety now threatening to overwhelm her. Not only did she not know what was going to befall her in the meeting, she was going to be absolutely _late_ for it. In front of all the Captains. In front of the Captain General Yamamoto, whom few had the ability to look him right in the eye without suffering huge shock from his _reiatsu_. In front of her own Captain Ukitake, whose division name she carried as a member.

'In front of _Nii-sama_,' she realized with a dismayed start.

Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of Sixth Division and her adoptive older brother (or rather brother-in-law) who priced the rules and his noble family pride above everything else. Nii-sama would definitely _not_ like it if she was late, even if it was being late to her own death sentence. To him, the image of the royal Kuchiki family can never be brought down, not even by a notch. And those who did so are bound to be in serious, if not deadly, trouble.

Her brother, Byakuya. Rukia now knew why she was so afraid of making it late to this meeting. She would rather deal with Captain Yamamoto and Captain Ukitake but not Byakuya. She held very deep respect and admiration for him, but his mere presence often terrified her. So much so that she would be completely speechless and blank in her thoughts whenever they were talking (which in itself, was a rare occurrence). She often wondered if he thought she was stupid and useless. She hated being anything other than something positive in front of him, but her luck was never there in this case.

She knew the big sacrifice Byakuya had to make to adopt her into his noble family, when she was just a lowly girl from the Rukongai (even if to fulfill his promise to Hisana, her sister and his deceased wife). She wanted to prove to him that adopting her was not a mistake. And having such a formidable adoptive brother meant that she felt all sorts of inferiority complexes and she knew she had to strive to live up to the expectations of outsiders. But so far, all Byakuya did was to rescue her, witness her running off and breaking rules, rescue her again, listen to her routine reports of failures in her work, and rescue her some more. If only-

"_OWW_!!"

The pain shot through her so hard Rukia winced and fell back.

Without her realizing it, Rukia had reached the Shinigami Captains' meeting hall. Heck, she had actually ran headlong into the door itself. Not only that, she had shouted out loud in pain and she knew from the silence inside the hall behind sealed doors that the Captains had all heard it.

Suddenly, the doors began to creak open. Rukia jumped back and looked at the tall form materializing before her. She stared back into the amused eyes of Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, as he opened the doors with his trademark grin and outfit, complete with his pink flowered kimono.

"Ahh… Rukia-chan. What better way to come in than with a _bang_, right?" His grin got bigger, and Rukia ducked her head down to hide her embarrassment as she followed him into the hall.

Rukia had never been in here before. The hall covered a wide expanse, though it was only used to house less than fifteen people for a meeting once every week. But the empty spaces and white walls served the ominous atmosphere emphasizing the superiority and power of the Captains from the normal residents of Soul Society. Rukia felt dwarfed by it all as she walked quietly behind Captain Kyoraku. There, she could see all Captains were present from the corner of her eye. And they were all looking at _her_, as she passed each of them.

Her own Thirteenth Division Captain Ukitake, who smiled at his young subordinate and his long-time best friend.

The freakish Kurotsuchi Mayuri and his endless scary experiments.

Eleventh Division Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, with his eyepatch.

White-haired prodigy Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

Eighth Division Captain Kyoraku, as he resumed his place after giving her a friendly wink.

Sajin Komamura, Seventh Division Captain.

_Sixth_… she lifted her eyes slightly to look at her brother. Byakuya stood there, impressive as always. His back straight, the white _kenseikan _holding his hair, a symbol of the pure nobility in his blood, the twin white handguards at his wrist, and his features smooth and unreadable. As always. He was looking right at her, but made no acknowledgement towards her. _As always_.

Rukia gulped and quickly movied her gaze past Byakuya ('_He must be furious!_') to Captain Retsu Unohana, who gave her an encouraging smile.

The steadfast Second Division Captain, Soi Fon, and…

Rukia bowed her head.

"_Kuchiki Rukia_."

Rukia looked up slowly from her position before Captain General Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He must be supressing his enormous _reiatsu_ for her sake, as she could look him in the eye without actually crumbling to her knees.

"I… My deepest apologies for being late, Captain Yamamoto. The message was… _delayed_ in reaching me."

"Ah, there is no need for apologies, Rukia. You are here already and that is what matters." Captain Yamamoto waved his hand dismissively.

"You must be wondering why you were called to a Shinigami Captains' meeting."

"If Captain Yamamoto would be so kind as to brief me…"

"Certainly. We might have a mission on hand, Rukia. And that is where you come in."

Rukia looked up in surprise. _Mission?_

"There have been a rise in the number of Hollow attacks in a certain place down in the real world. A _worrying_ number, as I might go so far to say. The Shinigamis patrolling nearby that particular town have reported that there is at least thirty Hollow attacks a day…"

"THIRTY??" Rukia put in, horrified. From what she could remember, down in the real world they usually put up with one or two in a day.

"Yes, thirty. And the numbers increase after sunset. We don't know if a portal has been opened nearby that town or if its history of abundant spirit particles have attracted this many Hollows. We also don't know if this is some sort of trick or part of an elaborate plan by something sinister. There have been reported fluctuations of _reiatsu_ around the area, with very high levels detected that could _not_ have been Hollows."

Rukia already knew why she was called here. She felt her heart warmed at the familiarity.

"Karakura town." It was a statement, as it came out of Rukia's mouth.

Captain Yamamoto nodded. "As such, the substitute Shinigami down there…" His expression twitched a little, and Rukia knew he hadn't quite forgotten the fiasco _that_ particular substitute Shinigami and his friends had brought with them when they came to rescue her. "… has been rather co-operative and efficient. He has been holding up the defence remarkably well by himself."

'_Ichigo_,' Rukia thought with a burst of pride.

"However, we find that he might be in need of more assistance and I would rather someone who had…" Captain Yamamoto paused. "…_ certain_ acquaintances with him to offer him help from Soul Society."

Rukia nodded. She had been sent down to Karakura town with a team before to help Ichigo during the Arrancar attack.

"I would rather _you_ go down this time, than Abarai Renji. However, if the situation gets out of hand, I will send him down with reinforcements."

Rukia nodded.

"However, there is _one_ other thing."

Rukia looked up in surprise.

Captain Yamamoto had been looking at something, or rather _someone_, in the line of Captains but he withdrew his gaze to look back at her.

"You have been offered the 3rd seat in a certain division, in which this seat is one rung lower than that of the lieutenant."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise.

"However, if you were to choose this position, you must immediately remain in that Division for your pre-position training, as requested by the Division Captain. Thus, you cannot take on this mission and I believe the next best person for it would be Abarai Renji."

_'Pre-position training? By the Division Captain's request?'_

Captain Yamamoto looked at Rukia and answered the question in her eyes.

"That Division, Rukia… is the Sixth Division."

Rukia could not help it. She gasped out loud and reflexively turned to look at Byakuya, who was looking right back at her impassively.

She quickly turned back to General Yamamoto.

"So, what will be your choice, Rukia? I believe you are the best person for this mission but if you choose the seated position, which you are free to do so, I will have Abarai Renji take your place."

Rukia wasn't really listening to the Captain General. Thoughts were running so fast through her head she was surprised everyone did not hear her head whirring. Byakuya? _Nii-sama_? He had requested for her to be placed in _his_ division? Countless emotions flooded Rukia at the same time. Wonder, confusion, hope, worry, panic, uncertainty… she felt them all at once.

And then she knew. Byakuya had always known Rukia wanted to be a seated officer, as he had been the very person to dash her dreams of being so. And now, a mission in the real world had come up. He must not have wanted her to undertake it, and so he had set a bait in the form of the work Rukia had always longed for in the Shinigami. _One rung lower than that of the lieutenant…_

She closed her eyes. She might never have the chance to get a position as a seated officer, Byakuya would make sure of this. On the other hand, this _mission_…

She was always the person to handle matters on Karakura town, having spent her entirety of time in the real world there. And seeing Ichigo again. Rukia couldn't stop the smile that threatened to appear on her features at the thought. He must be expecting her. She herself was excited to see him, it had been a long time since she had last worked with him. She wondered how he was doing. And sleeping in her little closet again. Rukia's heart warmed again at the thought. And going to school to see Orihime, Sado and Ishida.

'Focus,' Rukia gave herself a mental shake. 'You're supposed to be there on a mission, not to have fun. There will be danger…"

_Danger…_

Rukia knew Byakuya probably did not want her to put herself in more danger. She appreciated her brother's concern for her like that, but sometimes she felt that it suffocated her. Because of this, she could not hone her abilities to the best of their potential. She did not blame Byakuya. He probably had promised her sister to take care of her, and he was very well following along the lines of doing so. But just this _once_…

_One rung lower than that of the lieutenant…_

Every pair of eyes was focused on Rukia. Every breath in the room seemed to hang in the moment. Waiting for her decision.

Rukia looked down at her feet, and listened to her heart beat.

And decided to listen to what it was telling her.

She lifted her eyes confidently to General Yamamoto.

"_I will go on the mission_."

* * *

_ Fifteen minutes ago…_

"Captain General, is there no way to change this?"

"Kuchiki-taichou, I want the best possible person to go on this mission."

"And there is no possibility that the person _cannot_ be my lieutenant?"

"I have mentioned it to you, Kuchiki tai-chou, when I gave you the message two days ago that I feel Kuchiki Rukia would be the best on our side to communicate with Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kuchiki Byakuya felt a ripple of impatience, despite his calm façade. Why do people always have to correlate his sister with the Kurosaki lad? Byakuya would normally not have minded it any other day, but this time they wanted to send Rukia on a mission into the real world. _Alone_. And not on any day trip mission. This problem might take _months_ to resolve. Byakuya wasn't going to let Rukia stay in the real world for such a long period of time. Especially not with that Kurosaki lad. He did not feel good letting his sister go under the protection of Kurosaki Ichigo, no matter how powerful he might appear to be. And it was dangerous. Byakuya strongly doubted there were only Hollows involved in the attacks in the real world.

Byakuya had tried to dissuade the oldest Captain of it and to take his lieutenant Renji as a replacement instead for the past two days. Apparently, it was not working. Since when had General Yamamoto taken such a great liking to Rukia? Byakuya didn't know. People had always taken to Rukia instantly when they spent a moment or two in her presence. She was what the commoners commented on when it came to the humanity of the Kuchiki noble family. Byakuya did not know. He did not spend his time with her. Did not know her.

But one thing he did know about her. And that was she had a tendency to rush headlong into danger. Or rather danger would rush right at her. Byakuya had tried his best to keep her out of harm's way. And this time, he was just going to have to try harder. When brief persuasion did not work, he "misplaced" the note asking Rukia to go to the meeting which had been sitting right on top of Renji's desk, to the bottom-most stack of papers, where it was gobbled up by the mess of documents. And he knew his absent-minded lieutenant probably wouldn't discover it till later.

He had hoped General Yamamoto would recognize the irresponsible nature Rukia sometimes carried with her, and would decide against sending her as the Shinigami representative. He had hoped wrong. The Captains had spent the next five minutes waiting for Rukia to arrive.

However, before that, Byakuya had already foreseen this and he had decided to play his last card.

"You proposed what?"

"I would like to request for Rukia to be moved to my division."

Captain Yamamoto had raised his eyebrows but Byakuya stood his ground. When the Captain General heard the entirety of his proposal, Byakuya had seen the laughter and challenge reflected in the old and experienced leader's eyes.

"We shall see then."

* * *

And now Kuchiki Byakuya watched the internal conflict going on inside Rukia. He could see every bit of it written on those familiar features of her face. After decades of living in the Kuchiki noble mansion, she still did not catch on the importance of concealing true emotions and feelings.

Had he judged her correctly? Would her desire for a position, for the true acknowledgement of her abilities (which Byakuya knew he had robbed from her, even if for her own safety) overcome her desire to go to the real world?

Byakuya looked at her calmly, as opposed to some Captains, who were practically holding their breaths for her decision.

He saw Rukia lower her head slightly and look back up with defiance.

_Would she?_

_Will she?  
_

"I will go on the mission."

Byakuya hid the shock and surprise behind his emotionless grey eyes as General Yamamoto smiled.

* * *

Byakuya walked slowly back to his Sixth Division office after the meeting. General Yamamoto had dismissed Rukia after briefing her on the arrangements of the trip, which would take place next week, before resuming the meeting on the usual happenings in Soul Society. Rukia had practically ran out of the meeting hall, taking extra care to avoid Byakuya's hard gaze on her.

'So she chose to go on the mission, rather than taking up the position she so desired. And in _my_ own division.'

_Did she really want to go to the real world all that much? _

Byakuya was disturbed by her decision today, and he did not know why. He did not like this feeling. Was it because he was worried she was putting herself in danger… _again_? Or was it because she had acted in a way that he had not expected her to? Was it because it was one of those rare times his judgement had actually failed him? Or... was it because she had… practically forsaken him and Soul Society for another place… or perhaps another _person_?

Byakuya flashed on a particular event in the past. On a particular night, in an alien place, as the dark clouds and smell of rain threatened to overwhelm the sky. As his lieutenant had his sister trapped in an iron grip around her neck, as she had struggled to run to the orange-haired boy whose Shinigami powers and, almost his own life, had been destroyed by Byakuya moments ago with a few simple Flash steps and a hit to the precise point in the body. Byakuya remembered the unbearable despair and regret in Rukia's eyes as she had vaulted towards the fallen lad. He remembered the words he had spoken to her that night.

"So you cannot bear to _not _go to this boy's side."

Byakuya closed his eyes.

_I see._

_

* * *

_**That's it for Chapter 1. And I'm so dead on Wednesday. Oh well, things I would do for ByaRuki...lol XD **

**If anyone of you found this any good (though it might only be a preliminary introduction to the story), it would already justify me writing this anyway today. :)**_  
_


	2. Parting Ways

**It was a real drag, writing this chapter.... I made myself depressed writing this... LOL... forgive any angst in it... I promise the action will start soon, if the future chapters ever come out. :)**

**I hope I will be able to do one chapter in a week, on top of the workload I'm doing. I guess we shall just have to wait and see, shall we? ;)  
**

**And a shout-out to my first 13 reviewers (ByaRukifan, DEATHCARNATION, wwow, Vampy-Bitch ahhh I didn't mean to call you that :), SparklingAqua, Frozenhowl, QissaChan, Yunagirl22, Kuchiki Manu, xRukiaxx, Nina, SoulChi, and phoenix), you guys are among the reasons I actually find the motivation to make up chapters as I go. Thanks so much. :)**

**And here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

The following days were the worst days Rukia ever had to endure in her life. Between people congratulating her for being the independent voice of women and those who expressed concern over her being torn apart over choices, Rukia was ready to drop dead from all of it.

The Thirteenth Division office suddenly became the focus of Soul Society, with ranking officials, both high and low, dropping in to offer Rukia all sorts of sentiments. Congratulations, sympathy, advice, concerns, happiness, worry. In the spacee of four days, Rukia had probably heard every sentiment and emotion put into different words in every way possible.

And yet the person whose response and feelings she wanted to know the most, she did not. _Nii-sama_. Was he hurt by her decision? He probably was, and furious as well. Rukia knew the most important thing in his life was his family, and his _pride_. And she had practically trampled on both by choosing this coming mission over working as a ranked officer in his own division at his request.

She had gone to Captain Ukitake the very next day after the meeting.

"Rukia, are you ALRIGHT? You look terrible!" Captain Ukitake had jumped up from his seat the minute she came into the room.

Rukia had not slept a wink at all that night. She had been so troubled and torn apart all she could do was move around finding a comfortable spot on the bed. She did not find one. And now, she had black circles under her eyes and was practically dragging her feet.

"Is it about Kuchiki tai-chou?"

Rukia nodded miserably. Captain Ukitake motioned to the seat in front of him and practically steered her into it, before settling into his own.

"Let me ask you something, Rukia. Did you make the right choice?"

Rukia nodded resolutely.

Captain Ukitake smiled. "I guess the Thirteenth Division's just grown on you, hasn't it? I have to thank you for choosing to remain back in my division, though I know that is probably not the _main_ reason for you doing so."

Rukia looked up.

"I do not know exactly the reasons you chose to go on the mission. But if you are confident you made the right choice, then there is no need to dwell on what has been done. You should be at peace with your decision, Rukia."

But she was not. Rukia herself did not know why she did what she did. It was such a golden opportunity, even Renji had pressed on it a dozen times with regret (incidentally, both of them forgot about the punches due).

"Tai-chou would _never_ do something like this, you know right?" he had said countless of times.

Rukia knew. But she also knew, deep down, that she would end up choosing the mission either way. If she were given the choice again, she would choose the mission. And _always_ the mission.

She did not know clearly the feelings she had on this matter but whenever she thought about working as a ranked officer under Byakuya, she would get this strangulated feeling. And she knew what it was. _Pressure_. She felt she could not cope if she worked under him. She would constantly have to watch her step, not get into trouble (and trouble _him_) and produce all the right results. And she knew Byakuya was going to watch her very closely, even if he did not appear to do so.

With this mission, with Ichigo, she didn't care if she failed in doing something. All she had to do was fight, and give it her best. Her friends would be there for her, and they would work together to pull through, even if there were going to be countless slip-ups on the way. That was what felt so good and right about it. Because that was the way she wanted with her life. Doing what she wanted, without worrying about producing the right words, the right air, the right actions.

Rukia didn't know. Her feelings were all jumbled up, and it was taking a toll on her work and life in general. She couldn't sleep well, couldn't focus on her work. When yet another officer left and she couldn't take any more talk of chosing the road less taken, Rukia got up from her seat and sent her report in with a request to Captain Ukitake to leave early. He had smiled at Rukia and told her to take some, or more time off.

"Definitely _more_." He commented, looking at Rukia kindly.

Rukia had left the Shinigami headquarters then, and went home to try to get some sleep. But when she got to the mansion, she then started worrying about bumping into Byakuya.

Yes, Rukia had been avoiding her Nii-sama. As much as she wanted to know what he felt on her choice, she was so scared to face him. To face him after her "betrayal". She knew he probably had a few choice words to say to her, but she was so guilty and shameful she couldn't even bring herself to face him to receive them.

So she had taken to avoiding him for the past five days. She had asked Renji to come meet her after work everyday, so she would know the time when Byakuya ended his duties. Then she would train for another two to three hours (sometimes four, to be safe) with Renji before heading home. By then, her dinner had turned cold, and Byakuya was already back in his room. And two days more, she will be leaving to the real world.

She knew she was doing the wrong thing. How could she avoid Nii-sama, and then leave without saying a word? And this time, it was going to be long before she saw him again after the mission was over. It was so unbecoming of a respectful sister. But she was so terrified of Byakuya. She really should face him, not run away. The problem with that was to actually do it.

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes in bed, trying to grasp where she was. It was very dark out. What time was it? What was she doing? Then she remembered. She had come home, practically tiptoed to her bedroom (though Byakuya still probably hadn't come back yet) and collapsed on the bed. She had drifted off immediately, but her sleep had not been peaceful.

She got up and rubbed her bleary eyes. Maybe she should go get some hot tea, that would help calm her down and then she would go back to bed. It was really late and Byakuya would already be sleeping, so that would be okay.

Rukia put on her sleeping robes, and walked out the door.

* * *

Byakuya walked silently through the hallways. He was taking much longer time for his walks at night these days. In fact, it was double the amount of time he usually did, which made him very tired at work the next day. Byakuya used nighttime walks to enjoy the peace and quiet, and to sort out any jumbled thoughts so he would be able to sleep well at night.

But lately, his thoughts have been proving difficult to unravel. And they were _all _about Rukia. He hadn't seen her lately. In fact, the last time he had seen her was at the meeting, where she had made her choice. He had a strong suspicion she was taking great pains to avoid him. And if she wanted to have it that way, he wasn't going to go out and make her life difficult by tracking her down, though that would take _no_ effort at all on his part.

The past few days had passed in a blur. Rukia's decision had become the talk of Soul Society. The fact that she chose a mission in the human world, rather than go under her honourable noble brother's wing had been everything everyone at any time talked about. Though no one did it for certain in front of Byakuya. But he knew they talked. It was that obvious from the way they immediately fell silent whenever he passed by, the furtive glances those lowly people would shoot at him, the whispers. Byakuya did not really care. Those people can talk all they want. They would _never_ understand how it is to be of nobility stock.

Byakuya just wanted to know _why_.

He observed the smooth white walls of the mansion as he walked.

'If only people were _that _easy to read.'

His eyes trailed over the walls down to the floor, before coming up to the sight in front of him.

He felt something stop inside him, as his tracks did.

Rukia was walking towards him.

* * *

Rukia grasped the hot teacup before her, letting the warmth spread from the porcelain to her skin. It was a nice feeling, and she wasn't really paying attention to anything around her. The mansion was quiet and peaceful, and she was starting to feel sleepy as she trudged back to her room. Her sleep was going to be good this time, and Rukia was looking forward to it. She really needed a rest. In fact, she could feel herself drifting off right as she walk…

"_Rukia_."

She jerked in surprise, and quickly juggled the cup which had threatened to slip between her fingers with the motion. When she had stabilized it (and slopped quite some tea over the floor), she heaved a deep sigh of relief. And then she realized whom that voice belonged to.

_Oh my God._

She slowly looked up.

Byakuya was looking down at her.

She must not have been paying any attention at all to where she was going. Byakuya stood right in front of her. He had called out to her, because if he had not, she would have walked right into him.

"Nii… Nii-sama." _Why wasn't he sleeping?_

"It's very late, Rukia."

"Oh… I… yes, I just went to get some tea before going to bed." Rukia suddenly became very interested at something lying around Byakuya's feet.

Byakuya fell silent.

Both of them stood like that for a while. Then…

"When are you leaving?"

Rukia bowed her head. "In two days."

Byakuya nodded.

"I know probably a lot of people have asked you, but I do not know it yet. Rather, I prefer to hear it from you yourself. _Why_, Rukia?"

He heard the almost inaudible gasp that escaped from her, and could see her immediately struggling, trying to grasp at something.

"Nii-sama…. I… I've always gone to Karakura town on duties. And… and it would be very strange not to… this time…"

Rukia looked up at him. Byakuya kept silent, staring at her.

"I… I… It's just that Karakura town was where I completed all my Shinigami duties in the real world. And if there is a problem, I've an obligation to help them. And Ichigo…"

"What does Kurosaki Ichigo offer you that I…" Byakuya looked down at Rukia, "…and the Kuchiki family do _not_?"

Rukia's expression changed to mortification.

"It's not like that, Nii-sama!!""

"Then how is it like, Rukia?"

"I…" Rukia bowed her head.

Byakuya looked long at the stuttering girl in front of him before deciding the conversation was over.

"Get some rest, Rukia. You will need it on your journey. Good night."

He saw her eyes widen in surprise at the sudden termination of words, but she did not say anything. Instead her eyes filled with quiet sadness and uncertainty.

"Good night, Nii-sama."

Byakuya swept past her to his own room.

* * *

"Rukia-san, you will take care, won't you? Both Captain and I will wait for your return!"

"RUKIA! Don't listen to him! I personally will take care of Captain in your absence. Never fear. Just remember I will be there-"

Rukia smiled uncertainly at the third seat duo of her own division, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki. With these two, the Captain had more on his hands than he bargained for.

"Thank you, Kiyone, Sentaro." She nodded, before turning to Captain Ukitake.

"Take care, Rukia. And call on us immediately if there is trouble." Captain Ukitake smiled but his voice betrayed the concern for his young division subordinate.

"I will, Captain. You too."

"RUKIAAAA!!!"

Rukia felt her breath knocked out from her, as Matsumoto Rangiku tackled her in a big hug. Rukia felt the well-known bulges pressing into her, as she struggled for breath.

"Take careeee!! And call on me, if you need help. I would love to see Ichigo again!" Matsumoto said excitedly, completely oblivious to the fact that she was suffocating Rukia.

"_Matsumoto_." The familiar voice laced with irritation cut in, causing Matsumoto to let go of Rukia.

Captain Hitsugaya nodded once to Rukia before walking to his position, Matsumoto winking at Rukia before trailing after her young Captain.

They were all present at the Senkai gate today, to send Rukia off to the real world. She had received all the briefings regarding the situation there, and any necessary arrangements to contact Soul Society in an emergency.

Rukia couldn't really focus. She kept replaying that painful night when she had the even more painful conversation with Nii-sama. They had never spoken again since then. She hated leaving without explaining fully to him her full intentions of choosing the mission. However, she herself did not know what they really were.

She could see her brother clearly from where he was standing, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"RUKIA!" Renji stepped forward and clapped her on the back. "Don't go acting impulsive! And…," He lowered his voice in a conspirational whisper, "…Get into some mild trouble so they can send me down as well."

Rukia looked back at him, trying not to laugh. "Would that be to see me, or to see Ichigo?" She laughed. "Will do, _Eyebrows_."

"YOU…YOU..."

"I think it is time."

Rukia turned to General Yamamoto, who was standing nearby. He nodded, and Captain Ukitake stepped away from the portal doorway.

"Good luck, Rukia."

"Thank you, Captain Yamamoto."

A single Hell butterfly flew past, as the doors slid open to the other side of the world. To where she was going.

"Take care, Rukia!!"

"We will miss you!"

"Come back soon!"

Rukia smiled and waved, but her eyes quickly diverted to the tall form which was Byakuya. He stood there, expressionless and motionless. Did not make any move, did not say any word. She was leaving.

_Nii-sama_…

She took a step into the white light, after the butterfly. Felt the entire light wrap around her, as it had done on countless occasions when she set off.

_Nii-sama_…

A sudden flash, and then she was gone.

The doors slid shut.

_Rukia._

_

* * *

  
_


	3. Where you Are

**If you reviewed this, you are one of the reasons this chapter came to life. I very nearly gave up on this fic the last few days... but well, looking at your reviews really motivated me to continue. I hope this chapter (my longest to date) does not disappoint you. :)  
**

**Warning: Might contain hints of IchiRuki.**

**Hope you enjoy this one. :)  
**

* * *

"Ouch!" Rukia winced slightly as she tied the bandage tightly to her upper arm. Ichigo sat on his bed, watching her with an earnest expression of worry… and _guilt_.

"Rukia, I-"

"Don't give me that face, Ichigo. It was my own fault, not yours."

"Well, I should have been there to…" He stopped himself at Rukia's reprimanding expression, but got up and walked over to her.

"Let me see it. Maybe we should call Inoue-"

"It's fine, Ichigo. Just a shallow wound. Besides, it's two in the morning. I don't want to wake Orihime up and get her all worried over such a trivial thing. This will heal in time." Rukia tied the last of the bandages and looked back at Ichigo.

"NEE-SANNNN!!" The strained voice of the lion plushie, which was almost in tears interrupted their conversation.

Rukia sighed, "Kon, I'm alright."

Kon jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Ichigo. "YOU! Useless bastard! How could you not protect my N-"

Ichigo watched as Rukia reached out suddenly and threw the plushie into the closet and shut the door. They could hear the muffled exclamations of the ModSoul from behind the door, as Rukia turned back to Ichigo.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Her violet eyes were troubled.

Ichigo nodded, and turned to stare out the window.

Rukia frowned. "And the Hollows seemed to be getting stronger. Either that, or my fighting skills have rusted terribly."

"No, they are still as badass as I saw them before. That was some deadly block of ice, and the amount of Hollows it took out." Ichigo smiled at her. "But I do agree that the Hollows are getting stronger. It takes a few extra blows with Zangetsu to take one down. I don't know why."

Rukia smiled back at him, before continuing to ponder the problem. The Hollows were indeed getting more powerful. Was it because they came in huge numbers? Was the place they were coming from a different place altogether, which possibly housed Hollows that were far stronger than commonplace ones? Rukia did not know if such a place even existed. Or was _something_ giving them more power?

Rukia had been in the real world for a week now. She had taken up her usual residence in the Kurosaki house, in Ichigo's closet. Ichigo had welcomed her upon her arrival, along with Orihime, Ishida and Sado. Rukia's heart had soared at the mere sight of them. And then-

"Rukia-chan!! Where has my third daughter been these days, all grown-up?" Isshin Kurosaki had looked almost nostalgic and close to tears as Rukia had stepped in the door.

Rukia then had her first marvellous display of acting skills since she came to the real world, as Ichigo had stood by and rolled his eyes. After she was done, Isshin was practically bawling about a lost relative, apologies and the pains of adolescence. Then he had immediately got back in the peppy signature fashion only he possessed and practically dragged Rukia upstairs.

"And this, Rukia-chan…"

Both Rukia and Ichigo had gasped.

"… will be your room, and _only_ your room." They stared at the spacious room with its white-washed walls, which was still in its mid-renovation.

"But… but… isn't this… supposed to be MY new room?" Ichigo had shouted defiantly. "It's been renovated for weeks already and it's supposed to be mine!! It's so much bigger!!"

"Ha, you punk of a son! That is the punishment for coming home late every night for dinner! Rukia-chan deserves it more than you do!" Isshin had laughed evilly, and was rewarded with a high kick from the furious Ichigo. As both father and son traded the usual punches, Rukia had starting musing about the problem in Karakura town. It was really bad. The Hollows were really powerful, and they kept coming in drives.

And now, tonight's incident had only served more purpose to strengthen the point. Ichigo and Rukia had encountered thirty of them, in one place. Plus the other random ones, it would bring them up to near fifty Hollows for the day. What was happening?

Rukia had finally contacted Captain Ukitake yesterday about this matter. Her Captain had immediately adviced her to exercise caution, and that he would immediately inform General Yamamoto on this. He had then informed her on everyone's well-being in Soul Society_. Including her Nii-sama._

"The talk's died down already the day you left. Everything's pretty much back to normal. So you can forget about it, and continue what you are doing." Captain Ukitake had said.

Rukia was glad. Without her there in Soul Society, she was afraid the next target of the gossips would be Nii-sama. She hoped he had forgotten this matter. She herself was so preoccupied everyday with fighting and planning with Ichigo (and on top of that, schoolwork) that she now could go to bed every night without thinking about her Nii-sama.

_Almost._

* * *

"Oh." Byakuya watched as a big splotch of ink appeared on the report he was reviewing. He had upset his ink pot, as he had reached over with his brush for a new load of ink.

_How careless._

He reached for a piece of paper to blot out the ink but wizened hands suddenly reached forward and mopped up the black patch with a cloth expertly.

"_Kazumasa_." Byakuya looked up from his seat at the oldest and most trusted servant of the Kuchiki household, who had served the nobility for almost three generations. Kazumasa had grown up as a servant playmate of Byakuya's grandfather, and was almost like one to Byakuya himself.

"_Troubles_, my Lord? You did not even hear me come in."

Byakuya nodded. It was true, he was usually very alert and not hearing an old man who walked with a characteristic limp coming into the room would mean he was in very deep thoughts indeed.

"Is it Rukia?"

Byakuya looked up in surprise. One of things he had grown to like about Kazumasa was the way the old man could read minds. Or maybe it was because Byakuya had practically grown up under his care. And Kazumasa was the only person besides Hisana, to whom Byakuya would sometimes show his true feelings to. Kazumasa often gave Byakuya the impression that he could see through Byakuya's thoughts, and sometimes, he seemed to know things he did not tell Byakuya.

Yes, it was Rukia. She had been gone for a week now. The excited talk surrounding her decision had also faded. But Byakuya's uneasiness stayed. He spent his routine days at his Division and would forget about this matter when he was busy. But when he came back to dinner, he would look at the empty chair that was Rukia's and get all troubled again. He did not know why. Rukia never made any sound at the dinner table anyway, it was no difference whether she was there or not. He wondered why it affected him so. She was always gone from the mansion on missions, sometimes for days. But this time it was different. Because this time, she had chose _not_ to be there when she could be. And that was probably why he felt this way.

"What is it that I and my clan had not given her all these while?" Byakuya mused aloud.

Kazumasa smiled. "My Lord, I would have thought it was _obvious_."

Byakuya hid his surprise as he looked at his most trusted servant. _Obvious_? Had something been lacking? Something even outsiders could have detected? Byakuya could not think of what it was. He had definitely given Rukia everything she needed. Could it be freedom? Rukia should well know it was all for her own safety. Other than that, he could not think what he had not provided in his power to his adopted sister.

"Obvious?" Byakuya enquired. "And what might that be?"

"My Lord, _friendship_… and _love_."

Byakuya stared back at the old man.

"_Friendship_? Why would she need that? She's my sister."

Kazumasa sighed. "My Lord, if I might say, everything begins with friendship. _Everything_. Even lovers had to start somewhere. Just a bond between two souls. Caring, understanding, and… _sharing_. Knowing you have someone to lean on, to laugh with, to talk to. That's friendship."

Byakuya looked back at him. Friendship? Whoever had _time_ for friendship? Certainly Rukia was not _that_ childish to want him to talk to her about her personal matters? Or, as Kazumasa said, be her _friend_?

"And… love? I give her everything she needs. A place in this noble family, a roof over her head, all the clothes to wear, and the accelerated position as a Shinigami. Is that not enough love?"

"Is _that_?"

Byakuya was startled. Of course it was enough, wasn't it?

"Tell me, my Lord, did you marry Hisana just to put a roof over her head?"

"I… That is different. Hisana is… my wife."

Both men noted the 'is' in Byakuya's statement and Kazumasa's smile was kind and understanding. "Now that, my Lord, is _love_. But it doesn't necessarily need to be lover's love. You can love someone , albeit like a family member or even a friend. You don't show that to Rukia, even though that feeling might _exist_." He smiled slightly, his eyes giving Byakuya the same impression that he knew something more that he wasn't letting on.

Kazumasa suddenly looked straight at Byakuya. "If you can correctly answer three questions of mine, I shall stop pestering you, my Lord, and leave you to your work."

Byakuya looked at him. "And they be?"

"What is Rukia's favourite colour? What is Rukia's favourite animal? And what is Rukia's favourite food?"

Byakuya looked back at him, his expression betraying none of the panic he felt at those questions. He did not know the answers. _Not one_. At least, he wasn't certain.

Rukia's favourite colour? Byakuya did not know. What did she usually wear? Her Shinigami robes. Those did not have any particular colours in them. Her kimonos? Byakuya couldn't remember the last time he saw her wear one, let alone the colour. Could it be…

"_Black_."

Kazumasa raised his eyesbrows as Byakuya pondered the next question. Rukia was definitely kind, but he never saw her with an animal before. In fact, he never saw her all that much. Could this be a trick question?

"_She does not like animals._"

Favourite food? She ate pretty much the same food he himself ate, since they always had dinner together. She never showed any preference for any food then, as far as he could remember. She never commented on the culinary preparations, whether she particularly liked or disliked it. Could it be none of the food cooked did not match her taste? He only remembered her eating very sloppily on one occasion, as she was rushing off somewhere to train her Zanpakutou skills. She could have been doing so to rush there, but there was a chance. The dish that time was…

"_Chicken_."

Kazumasa smiled in satisfaction, and Byakuya felt he had nailed at least once.

"My Lord, and you never had a worst failure."

What?

_Wrong_?

All his answers were _wrong_?

Kazumasa continued, "All the servants in the Kuchiki household can answer you promptly and correctly on those three questions. It looks like Rukia's brother does not know anything about her, when even people not related by blood to her do."

"If you were to say that, I myself am not related by blood to her as well." Byakuya had to pull out the lame excuse.

But instead of laughing at the feeble reason, Kazumasa smiled knowingly at his young master. "Indeed, my Lord. _Indeed_."

"And what are the answers?"

Kazumasa leaned towards Byakuya. "My Lord, I hope you will be able to tell me _one day_. And maybe... much more."

"And I beg your forgiveness for saying this, my Lord. You know nothing about Rukia, and yet you wonder why she finds solace and companionship in other people and other places. Or did you think what you know and do for her is enough to consolidate your right as a close person in her life?"

He had spoken what Byakuya's exact sentiments were. Was it really… not _enough_?

"What do you propose?" He questioned, watching the old man tidy up the last of the mess on the table.

Kazumasa walked to the door before turning to Byakuya.

"Perhaps it is time…" The old man smiled, before taking his leave from the handsome Sixth Division captain, "_to win her back_."

* * *

Rukia clicked the phone off.

"What?" Ichigo was waiting. It was Sunday morning and both of them had been woken up by Rukia's phone beeping. It was Renji. Rukia had then proceeded to converse with him, with all the 'Hmmm's and 'Okay's that were killing Ichigo. Didn't she have any more substantial things to say?

"They are sending a Captain down, if possible. They are having a meeting right now to discuss the matter. I think Renji is eavesdropping outside the door as best as he can." Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded. "Just the one Captain?"

"I think so. A team might be coming down later, but the way Renji said it, their main priority is to send a Tai-chou down. They probably want to resolve the matter quickly." Rukia suddenly smirked. "Why? Are you hoping for any particular person to come down? Perhaps a well-endowed woman whom you had regrettably turned away from your room before?"

"Shut up!"

"Wonder which Captain would come down this time to help us deal with these attacks?" Rukia said, still continuing to look at her phone.

"Toshiro? He did, the last time the Arrancars arrived in town."

"Yeah, most probably." Rukia pondered.

"RUKIA-CHANNN!! ICHIGOOO!!! Breakfast!!"

Ichigo shook his head. At least his father did not do his "Good morning Ichigo" boxing routines that much frequent nowadays. Not that Ichigo couldn't give his father a share of his fists now.

"Come on." He opened the door, and Rukia followed him down.

* * *

'Win her back? Ridiculous.' Byakuya thought as he made his way to the Shinigami Captain meeting hall.

Rukia was his sister. What was _there_ to win back? She was _supposed_ to come home, and it was not his duty to go out and get down on his knees to beg her to return. She was his sister, and it was her own responsibility.

Byakuya shook himself before pushing the hall doors (the very same ones Rukia's hard head had made the impact on just shy of a week ago) and stroding in.

'Kazumasa is getting senile. His age is finally catching up.'

_Yes, that should be it._

_

* * *

  
_

Byakuya stood in the line of Captains, an air of class and pride distinguishing him from the rest of the Tai-chous. They had been discussing the problem in Karakura town for a half hour now.

It seemed the Hollow intrusion was getting worse. And now, General Yamamoto was going to send down reinforcements to Rukia_. Rukia_. She had been keeping safe, despite the dangers that had increased in the real world. That was good.

"And who would like to go down to the real world? Just for a short period, to get this matter settled over. I assure you I would have your lieutenant report to me daily, and to you as well once you are there."

There was some slight fidgeting amongst the Captains.

"Are there prettier girls down in the real world?" Captain Shunsui Kyoraku drawled.

"I would prefer you stay _here_." Yamamoto said.

'Nothing more than sending a pervert down to the real world to ruin Soul Society's image once and for all,' Byakuya thought. But then again, Kyoraku was one of the very first and experienced Division Captains, a very important figure and almost like Yamamoto's own son.

"Toshiro?"

Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed coolly. "I don't mind… so long as you don't send the same pack of idiots down with me the last ti-"

"TAI-CHOUUUUU!! How could YOUUU!!!" The unmistakeably whiny female voice carried easily through the hall. Toshiro's white hair suddenly looked a lot like it was sticking out from its ends, as he whirled to the closed doors.

"Looks like there are a lot of hopefuls for the team down to the real world standing outside," General Yamamoto remarked.

Byakuya thought so as well. Why? Why did they all want to go down to the real world? He could detect his own lieutenant's reiatsu from here as well.

_What was so good about the real world? _

_Perhaps it is time to win her back…_

_What does Ichigo Kurosaki offer you that I and the Kuchiki family... do not?_

_Why?_

_Win her back…_

"I will go to the real world."

The dumbfounded silence that followed the sentence was indicative of the enormity of shock everyone in the hall felt at those words. And at the person who had just uttered them. Everyone stared at the handsome Sixth Division Captain. Kuchiki Byakuya? To go to the real world? Captain Zaraki Kenpachi was the first to break the silence by laughing out loud.

"You?" Kenpachi sneered.

"Yes, me. At least it would serve better than someone who cuts down everything in his path, just for the sake of _cutting_."

Kenpachi's brow twitched, as his grip tightened on his zanpakutou. "Perhaps that match of ours is too long overdue." Kenpachi's eyes were glinting with malice.

"Perhaps."

They both turned when General Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"Kuchiki Tai-chou? Are you _sure_ about this?"

Byakuya nodded calmly, despite the storm within him. What was he doing?? He knew nothing about the real world. It was all alien to him. _What was he doing_?? His inner conscience and discipline screamed out at him. He shouldn't be wasting his time over this stupid task in the real world, he already had his duties here in Soul Society. But he knew full well the reason for him doing so this time.

_Rukia._ He wanted to see this place of which she had practically embraced after just a few day trips. He wanted to see what it was that his own enormous mansion, his own care, had lost to. He was also going to get this task over with, as fast and efficient as he usually did. And then… he was going to bring Rukia home.

"Very well. Please stay back after this for the briefing… and the extensive arrangements."

* * *

There was a huge commotion in the school hallway in the morning.

"It better not be the examination results!! And if it were, the TWO of you are dead if you make it into the top 50 again! I will not forgive traitorous friends a second time!" Keigo Asano exclaimed dramatically, pointing at Ichigo and Sado.

Rukia tried not to smile.

"Yeah, save it." Ichigo pushed past him, ignoring a Keigo close to tears.

"KIDS, BACK TO YOUR CLASSROOM!!! I REPEAT, BACK TO YOUR CLASSROOMS!!" The fierce discipline teacher appeared in the corridor, shooing the students back to their respective classrooms. Everyone began to jostle in the hallways, and the air bustled thick with activity.

Ichigo sighed. He hated Mondays. The people always seemed to have doubled, and they seemed to make more noise and movements than usual.

"Come on." He led his friends to the classroom, and with one push too many, entered through the door.

Rukia went over to her seat next to his, and continued reading the romance novel she had managed to get her hands on the second day she had arrived.

"What was the fuss all about?" She wondered aloud without looking at Ichigo, her violet eyes on her book.

"I don't know," Ichigo scratched his head. "Probably normal Monday blues."

"Good morning, everyone!" Their class teacher appeared in the doorway, and stepped in with an ultra bright smile.

"Good morning." The students grumbled and groaned the word. The lack of enthusiasm did not deter the teacher however, who was practically popping with excitement at the front of the class. Ichigo raised his eyebrows at Sado and Ishida, who were both wearing expressions of bewilderment.

"My dear students, I'm very happy to announce…" ("That exams are cancelled?" Keigo whispered excitedly to Ichigo.)… "that we are having a new teacher in our staff at Karakura high school! He will be teaching you art."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows as the teacher continued. "Please welcome your new teacher,…"

"… _Kuchiki Byakuya_."

* * *

Rukia was not really paying attention to the teacher, she was itching to get her hands back on her book. But she knew starting a new week in school with detention was probably not a good idea. So she listened as the teacher talked about a new member on the staff in school. She listened about how this new teacher was going to teach them art in class. And that was when she heard it.

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

_Kuchiki Byakuya._

KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!!!??

The book fell from the table with a thud, as Rukia jumped up from her seat in shock. She realized Ichigo had done the same next to her.

Her heart was pounding so fast, and she could feel the blood rush to her head. Did she hear correctly? Kuchiki Byakuya? Nii-sama? _It couldn't be. It couldn't… he would never…_

Standing, both of them whirled to the door.

The familiar black hair, which ran down in straight long strands.

The deadly calm grey eyes.

The handsome, expressionless face.

Kuchiki Byakuya stepped into the classroom of Karakura Town high school.

* * *

Byakuya stepped in slowly to the classroom. He looked to the teacher and nodded solemnly, and the smile on the woman's face got wider. Then he turned to face the classroom.

And saw Rukia gaping openmouthed at him, Ichigo Kurosaki doing the same beside her. They were the only ones who had jumped up from their seats, making them look very strange in the classroom of sitting students.

_So, they sat next to each other in school. _

Byakuya saw the Quincy a few seats away, whose eyes were narrowed with distrust and wariness. Saw the surprised long-haired girl, who had the healing abilities and who was kidnapped by Aizen Sosuke to Hueco Mundo. Saw the other ryoka, the one who was neither Quincy nor Shinigami, but who fought with armored arms. He was wearing a bewildered expression.

Byakuya surveyed the classroom. Most of the girls in the classroom suddenly had dreamy expressions and their eyes seemed out of focus as they looked at him. What was the matter? Was this how students behaved in the real world? If that were so, it was no wonder that Kurosaki Ichigo was what he was.

The only girl whose expression was neither surprised nor dreamy was his own sister. Rukia wore an expression of total shock, and she seemed to have froze. He noted that Rukia looked well and unharmed, before noticing the uniform she was wearing.

'Clothes the people in _this _world wore,' he thought.

It disgusted Byakuya. Everything screamed out as lacking wholly in manners. The girls in school wore such short pleated grey skirts (some even shorter than others) with socks mounted high on their knees, leaving the rest of the higher skin exposed. Byakuya did not like it. No girl wore clothes that way in Soul Society.

Byakuya realized he had never seen his sister's bare legs before (and of course he would never!), not even at the ankle. He could see a bit of skin from where he was standing, and he was suddenly grateful for her desk in front of her, blocking her legs. He had never seen her in anything other than her Shinigani robes or that one purple kimono she rarely don on. So this was what she wore in the real world?

As he looked at Rukia, he noted that despite wearing much the same as others, she seemd to carry an air of class much higher than that of other girls in the classroom, just by her expression and the way she stood. And while every other girl had removed their grey jackets and slung them over their seats, Rukia kept hers buttoned up, looking much more formal than the rest. Byakuya felt a tinge of pride as he looked at her.

Byakuya wondered if he had gotten the image of a well-dressed man in the real world right. Had he slipped up somewhere? Maybe that was why the girls were staring at him in a funny way? No, he had done his research well. The day before he came to the real world (which was the day he volunteered for the trip itself), he had sent out his best men to obtain as much basic information regarding the real world as possible. Especially on what they wore. Byakuya highly doubted Shinigami robes were standard apparel in the real world.

His men had returned with what amounted to a lesson of a lifetime. But being Kuchiki Byakuya, he had tried to get the best of it in one day. It was an entirely new thing to Byakuya, as he had looked over the endless pictures. It was all so strange. He had never lived in the real world, never even existed in the real world once in life or death, having been borne straight into the noble Kuchiki family as a baby.

When Byakuya had looked over the appearance of clothes in the real world, he had felt absolutely ridiculous. Was this what he was going to have to wear? What had Rukia felt the first time she had landed in the real world? Surely she had felt the same as he did now? The clothes were so bizarre, so many different pieces worn at once, with so many colours and patterns.

He had finally decided on a white shirt and black working pants, white and black being the standard colour of the Shinigami. He also decided to add a black coat over his shirt, as he felt it would be strange to only have one layer of clothing over him.

And also a strap of cloth that they wore around the front called a tie. Byakuya had wondered what purpose that piece of clothing, if it can even be considered one, served in the wearer. It just tied into a ridiculous triangle notched up near the neck, and the rest left to hang down loosely in front. But he had taken it to symbolize something of class, much as his heirloom scarf or _kenseikan_, as he had seen all the important-looking men in the pictures wearing them. So he had decided to top off his first clothes in the human world with that.

He had then sent the message of his choice down to the real world, to the outcast ex-captain, Kisuke Urahara, with whom Yamamoto had arranged him to meet in the real world.

He had arrived in the real world without much incident, through a portal Urahara had opened for him. He was going to have to use a _gigai_, and he had brought with him the Soul pill the Research Department had specifically designed for him. Upon arrival, Kisuke Urahara had greeted him, and-

"Well, if it isn't _little_ Byakuya come to play…."

"I do not have time for your games this time, Shihoin Yoruichi." Byakuya had countered.

Yoruichi had smirked at him, before presenting his clothes to him (thankfully, without making him get them by using Flash steps). Byakuya had took them then, and felt ridiculous again.

And even more ridiculous as he stepped out, having changed out of his normal Shinigami robes. He had had to dismiss his family heirloom scarf and his _kenseikan_. He did not like it one bit, though the clothes fitted his form perfectly.

"Why, Kuchiki-san, you look very handsome, and that's saying _something_! Considering I've always acknowledged myself as the most handsome man here in Karakura town," Urahara piped up, as Tessai Tsukabishi nodded and Yoruichi smirked some more.

"But unfortunately, we are just ordinary, lowly but handsome operating shopkeepers… thus, we might have to ask for a f…"

"Money is not a problem." Byakuya had stated, looking in the mirror. He felt he looked rather strange.

"Ahh, _right_ on point, Kuchiki-san!"

Byakuya tried not to sigh. He could not imagine how his lieutenant could live here, stuck with these sort of people. Kisuke Urahara could be such an unnecessary nuisance sometimes, like Yoruichi. Those two deserved each other. He did not want to stay around them much, he wanted to…

… _see Rukia_.

"Urahara."

"Yes, Kuchiki-san?"

"About our other arrangement…."

"Ah yes, they are expecting you in three hours… in _school_."

* * *

Now, Rukia watched her brother walk into the classroom. _Her Nii-sama._

She could not believe her eyes. _Impossible_. He came…_ here_? The real world? _Why_? And to here? _Schoo_l?

She watched his long legs strode on, the black pants accentuated by the white of his shirt. He was wearing a black office coat over it all, which perfectly fitted his broad shoulders and followed his lines right down to his waist. Rukia had only ever seen Byakuya in Shinigami and home robes that were loose around the body, which never accentuated his entire figure like this. The dark blue tie especially brought his whole outfit together, a single colour of formality in the set of black and white. She had never seen Byakuya without his _kenseikan_ off and he had also abandoned his family heirloom scarf. Without them he looked so much younger, and not any less dashing. His tie was tied loosely near his neck (he, or the person who had tied it for him, had apparently not mastered the technique well) and the first two buttons of his pressed shirt was left undone at his front. But instead of looking sloppy, it only enhanced a feel of dangerous charm around him. With his black hair in long strands framing his pale impossibly handsome face and piercing grey eyes, Byakuya looked more like a movie star than a teacher.

Rukia had never seen anyone, any human, wear this outfit in the real world and pull it off as splendid as the way Byakuya was doing at the moment. All the girls in class were practically hyperventilating, and some had even gone into some sort of swooning fit in their desks. Rukia herself had felt her fast pounding heart miss a beat the moment she saw him.

Byakuya. _Her Nii-sama._

Rukia bit her lip.

She wanted to run away from the class right now, but her feet seemed glued to the floor the moment she stood up. She was so afraid of him, and of his intentions coming here. They hadn't parted on particularly good terms in Soul Society, and now he was in the real world, where he rarely, or rather _never_ (except for that one time...), stepped into. To where she was? Why had he come? To drag her home? _What was the meaning of this? _And yet, beneath all the shock and fear, Rukia felt a tiny flame of hope come to life within her. It was a ridiculous thought, but maybe... just maybe, had he come to _see_ her?_  
_

"Kuchiki-san!" The quiet hiss made her turn to Keigo.

Then she realized it. She was practically standing and gaping at Byakuya, who was now staring back at her and Ichigo, who was also standing next to her like a statue. In her mind's eye, she could practically see Ichigo instinctively reaching out for his Zangetsu. Rukia smothered a sudden urge for laughter. Quickly, she sat back down, pulling Ichigo with her.

The teacher gave Byakuya another one of her biggest smiles and motioned to the front, "Please, _Kuchiki-sensei_."

Byakuya nodded, and stepped forward a little. That simple motion was enough to send all the girls in the class into instant cardiac arrest, as their current object of overwhelming desire got a teeny bit closer for them to reach.

"Good morning. I am Kuchiki Byakuya, and I will be your art teacher."

He stopped a moment, fixing his sights on Rukia and Ichigo.

"There is no slot for Art class today, but your teacher wanted to introduce me as a start. I will meet you all tomorrow and then…"

He put his hands together in front of him.

"_Let the class begin_."

* * *

**And so… let the class begin. Rather, let the action begin.  
**

**I don't know if you do but I really like this chapter…lol XD XD. I just imagined Ichigo's, Ishida's and Sado's expression during the Hueco Mundo arc in which Rukia told them her Nii-sama was the one who gave her a cloak to wear and they all got those terror and shocked expressions, and it inspired me to make the chapter end like this.**

**Rukia doesn't like animals!!!?? Byakuya, read the manga!! Or watch the anime!! *coughchappycough***

**I had so much fun writing this (laughing by myself like a nut) and I hoped you had as much fun reading it! Please tell me what you think!! This is my longest chapter to date, from both my fics. :) So if you found this any good, please leave me a review. Would really love it. :)  
**


	4. Settling In

**Here's to more ByaRuki-ness. :)  
**

* * *

Rukia could not concentrate. Her hands were shaking. It was finally last period in school, and the minutes were practically dragging by. Every lesson had passed painfully for Rukia. She did not hear what the teachers were saying, did not look at what they were doing up front. She was still in shock.

It had felt so surreal, seeing her Nii-sama walk into the classroom. Into her school. Into her comfort zone. Into her _world _(though it wasn't technically _her _world). Rukia had felt so unreal in that moment, like what that just happened could not have happened. It was impossible. It was like water and oil. Nii-sama and the real world were two separate, entirely different entities in Rukia's life. They were both important, but they never mixed.

After the brief introduction, Byakuya had gone out the door without another look at her, the class teacher tagging along (and almost drooling) after him. The lessons for the day had then proceeded in usual fashion. Rukia could not concentrate. And she sensed that neither Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime or Sado could (after all, they were the ones who actually knew who Byakuya really was). But then again, neither could the rest of the class. The girls all seemed to be in some blissful haze of happiness about the new hot teacher, and the guys were somehow rather grouchy about this.

The first question Ichigo had asked Rukia the moment both of them got their bearings, was also the same one that was confounding her thoughts at the moment.

"They didn't send… _Byakuya_!!??"

Rukia was also stumped by this. General Yamamoto could not possibly have sent Byakuya down to the real world. After Captain Ukitake (because of his long-wearing illness), Byakuya was the next unlikeliest Captain to come down for the mission. Maybe General Yamamoto sent him down because he was her brother, to take of her. But it was very rare, if not at all, of General Yamamoto to take personal issues into formal Shinigami business. There was no way Byakuya would be sent down on orders. He… did not _request_ for this, did he?

'No, he _wouldn't_,' Rukia crushed the thought. Why would he? Byakuya hated wasting his time over trivial matters, especially those concerning the real world that he almost detested everything about.

'Yes, he must have been sent down.'

As Rukia thought on, it began to make more sense that Byakuya was a good candidate to send down to the real world after all. Image-wise, that is. She couldn't imagine Captain Zaraki Kenpachi or Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri down here in this world, the defenseless humans at their mercy. The mere thought of it sent shivers down her spine. Perhaps Captain Hitsugaya got busy (with his fun-loving and trouble-making lieutenant) so Byakuya got sent down instead.

'That must be it.'

Rukia put her hand to head, trying to steady herself from shaking. She could sense Byakuya's powerful reiatsu from the teacher's lounge, he was not making any effort to mask it. She understood. It was a clear message to mean that she would have to track him down and meet him after school.

The thought sent a shot of fear and anxiety through her body, and she felt a tremor starting in her hands again. What was she going to say to him?

When the bell finally rang ('Oh no!'), Rukia quickly got up and slung her bookbag over her shoulder.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?"

Rukia turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you head home first. I will meet you back in a couple of minutes. I have to see Nii-sama."

"I will go with you."

"No!" The mental image of two powerful manifestations of a pink and black Bankai clashing flashed through Rukia's mind. "I will see you later."

Ichigo frowned at her, but did not press the point.

"See you then."

Rukia rushed out the door.

* * *

Rukia ran past the classes, past happy students relieved from their 5-day torture institution, past more classes.

Teacher's lounge… teacher's lounge…

_Huk?_

She felt his reiatsu fading as she rushed in the direction of the staff room.

She stopped, trying to detect it a bit more clearly.

_There it is!_

She turned in the other direction and ran down a flight of steps.

Left… straight… down another flight of stairs… left again… _where the hell was Nii-sama going?_... right…

She suddenly burst out into bright sunlight and stopped momentarily.

He went past the school gates?

_Outside_?

She ran out of the school compound and took a right turn.

_Does Nii-sama even know where he's going?_

She ran past side streets, taking an occasional left or right turn. It was amazing how fast Nii-sama could actually walk. She was running and already out of breath, and she still couldn't-

Rukia stopped.

In front of her, the tall brooding figure had also stopped. Now he turned, and for the first time, both Byakuya and Rukia saw each other in the real world. The first time, just the both of them. No other human, or soul around. No Renji to come along to take her back to Soul Society. No Ichigo to fight them off with his gigantic Zanpakutou. Just Byakuya. And Rukia.

"N… Nii-sama."

"Rukia."

"I…" Rukia was at a loss for words, as Byakuya looked at her. He had removed his office coat and had it slung over one arm, and had an office bag over his shoulder. Though Rukia was still coming to terms with having Nii-sama in this world, she had to admit he played the modern man image role to a T. Was there anything Kuchiki Byakuya could_ not_ do?

All of a sudden, Rukia felt very self-conscious. Her skirt suddenly felt too short above her knees and her socks too tight around her legs. Nii-sama had never seen her like this before. She kept both hands holding her bookbag down in front of her, to shield her legs as she walked towards him. Each step was magnified ten-fold in her awareness.

She covered the gap between them, but still stopped a respectable distance away. Byakuya did not say anything.

"I… I didn't realized Nii-sama was given the trouble for this mission as well." Rukia bowed her head.

"Everyone in the meeting, or shall I say, _out_ of the meeting, was prohibited from exposing the details by General Yamamoto. And when I say out of the meeting, Renji falls into _that_ category."

Rukia looked down, embarassed.

"I believe there are a few things I would like to clarify with you, Rukia," Byakuya continued in his deep voice. "As I would rather not complicate my presence in the real world with meddlesome questions, I would prefer it if we appeared to be of no relation to each other to outsiders. Which is why I would rather you meet me out here." He glanced around the street, which was deserted.

Rukia nodded. "I understand, Nii-"

Byakuya gave her a cool glance as she gasped.

"I… I mean…"

_What?? What do I call you then???_

"… err…. _Kuchiki-sensei_."

Kuchiki-sensei. As soon as the word came off her tongue, the tightness within her loosened as Rukia felt a sudden surge of laughter hit her. Hit her hard. She felt like bursting into laughter right in front of Byakuya. She could imagine calling Byakuya a lot of things, but not… _Kuchiki-sensei_. Her brother… her teacher?? The idea was hilarious. She caught herself before any silly sounds made their way out of her mouth, and quickly looked up at Byakuya.

She saw something flash in the depth of his eyes, but the second she tried to chance another look, it was gone in those cold grey irises.

"Shall we go then?"

_Go??? Go where???_

"Go?"

"I hope you are aware that I do not possess a place of residence here in this world, Rukia. As such, I have to take up a temporary place… _somewhere_."

It was not a statement, it was an order.

"I… I stay in Ichigo's house." Rukia said, embarrassed all over again.

"Then that shall be where we are headed, I presume?"

* * *

Byakuya heard the almost inaudible snorting sound that escaped from Rukia after she had addressed him as _Sensei_. She probably thought she did not make any, but Byakuya's trained ear caught it. That, as well as the fact that her violet eyes betrayed the mischievous laughter threatening to spill out of her lips.

So she thought it was _funny_?

Byakuya felt a ripple of exasperation. It was easy for her to laugh. It definitely wasn't easy for him to get this far in the real world. In fact, getting through the endless "Do you need anything, Kuchiki-sensei?" and "Exactly how old are you, Kuchiki-sensei?" questions without blowing up the entire school building with his Bankai was mercy enough. And now, Rukia was laughing at _him_?

Underneath the irritation, Byakuya himself felt ridiculous. Why had he gotten the idea to teach at Rukia's school? He had thought it would be better this way, to keep an eye on her, and the hooligans in her company. After all, he remembered his lieutenant saying the entire Shinigami team enrolled at Ichigo's school the day they landed in the real world. Byakuya did not want to take on a position as a student. If he were to lower his position as to share classes with that Kurosaki Ichigo, he would rather not come to the real world at all. And so, he had chosen to be a teacher instead. And it was… _funny_?

As he thought about it, he looked at Rukia's continuous internal struggle to not burst out laughing. She looked like she was in pain, but happily so. Which was so ridiculous. She looked really silly. Really stupid. Really... really… _funny_.

And suddenly, the whole situation seemed impossibly amusing.

Byakuya felt something dangerously bubbling within him and suddenly, his lower lip was threatening to lift up in a smile. He suppressed it easily, as Rukia calmed down and looked up at him.

He felt the weight of his office bag containing everything he had brought with him to the real world, and remembered.

Byakuya swiftly changed the topic. "Shall we go then?"

* * *

As Rukia stepped into the threshold of the Kurosaki residence, she heard footsteps thundering down the stairs.

"Rukia! You said you were just a couple of mi- BYAKUYA!"

Rukia saw her Nii-sama's eyes narrow at the casual term of address.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo looked uneasily at Rukia, who gave him an apologetic smile.

"Ichigo, Nii-sama needs a place to stay… so I thought maybe we could…" She trailed off as she saw a dangerous look come over Ichigo's face.

"I'm sure we can contact some… _hotel,_" Ichigo shot Rukia a meaningful look, "or some luxury apartment service that would better suit Bya-"

"RUKIA-CHANNN!!!"

Cold silence descended over the doorstep as Kurosaki Isshin stared at the sudden handsome stranger standing in his home.

A beat.

And then-

"WOWW, what a handsome guy you brought home, Rukia-chan! Though I understand it is mating season…" He shook a patronizing finger at a mortified Rukia, but winked all the same. "… I have to tell you that I might bar strangers from my house. Who is he? Boyfriend? Schoolmate? Is he a magazine model?"

"_Kurosaki Isshin_." Byakuya said in his deep voice, as Ichigo glanced at him in surprise.

"WOWW, he even knows my name!"

Ichigo put his hand to his head and wished he never had a father.

"I…" With a quick glance at Byakuya, Rukia looked at Isshin. "This is my… " She deliberated for a while before deciding. "… _cousin_." She cleared her throat slightly. With a quick look at Ichigo, she continued, "I was wondering if we could get some contacts by phone about a good hotel or some apart-"

"I will stay _here_." Byakuya cut in smoothly.

"_HERE_!!!???" Ichigo's eyes were almost popping out of its sockets.

This exchange went unnoticed by Isshin who was giving Rukia starry-eyed looks. "Cousin?? _COUSIN_??? Is this the distant relative you were somehow staying with in your absence here?"

Rukia nodded eagerly and tried to resist going into drama-queen mode, as she sensed her Nii-sama's gaze on her. She had to _behave_.

"OHHH MY GODDD!!" Isshin did a twirl mid-air and suddenly reached out and took Rukia's hands. "My third daughter is really all grown-up!! You wouldn't leave your poor father, would you?"

Rukia shook her head quickly, turning red as she tried to pull her hands out of Isshin's without being impolite. Why did Nii-sama have to see _this_?

Isshin straightened up and walked in front of Byakuya. His eyes were suddenly narrowed with suspicion.

"Cousin of Rukia-chan's? You want to stay here?"

He took another step toward Byakuya so their noses were almost touching. Rukia gasped, Nii-sama would not take such impropriety lying down. But Byakuya stayed where he was, looking calmly back at Isshin. "You look well-dressed enough. Do you do drugs?"

"No."

"Cigarette?"

"I do not know what that is."

"Do you have a Lolita complex? Hey, I have to take care of my daughters!" Isshin shouted at Ichigo, who had just slapped his hand to his forehead.

"I do not know what that is as well."

"Any pedophile history? Preying on small girls?"

Byakuya shook his head. Rukia wondered if he was just playing along with Isshin, or if he was taking the questions rather seriously.

"Any tendency towards homosexuality… especially with handsome doctors who own clinics… or perhaps their ugly rebellious teenage sons?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"Did you have any perverted thoughts about Rukia-chan before?"

Rukia gasped. This was going too far. Byakuya was her Nii-sama, for God's sake!

Byakuya looked down at Rukia for a full second. Her eyes widened. '_Why was he…_

"_No_."

"Andddd……....... HOORAYYY!!!" Isshin was practically running around with party banners now. "You are henceforth officially declared as the new Kurosaki residence's tenant!!"

"_TENANT_!!??" Rukia and Ichigo exclaimed in surprise.

"The room we set out for you, Rukia-chan? You wouldn't mind having a bunk buddy (but we might have to get extra beds!!), would you? A _gorgeous _bunk buddy." Isshin winked at her again as Rukia blushed. "Or you could sleep in Karin and Yuzu's room. We will discuss the options, and you can take your pick. You still come _first_, of course!" Isshin flashed her the thumbs-up as Rukia smiled back weakly.

"Now, we should probably talk about the rents and everything. You kids go ahead!!" Isshin smiled and opened the door to the dining room, and Byakuya walked past him silently.

The door slid shut behind the two adults, leaving Ichigo and Rukia clueless.

Isshin closed the door, and turned calmly to face his new guest.

"_Kuchiki Byakuya_."

* * *

"So, Byakuya is definitely going to stay here?"

"I… WHAT, Ichigo? Don't look at me like it's my fault!!"

"Well, you didn't seem to be on the opposing side when he said he wanted to stay here just now."

"He's my Nii-sama, what do you expect me to do? Kick him out on the streets without anywhere to go?"

Ichigo huffed and sat down on his deskchair. "It's just… It's going to get really… _entertaining_ here. As if my cyclone of a Dad wasn't enough."

Rukia had to smile as she settled herself on his bed. "So… Kurosaki Ichigo is afraid of the new art teacher?"

"Hey, I beat him once, didn't I? But because of that, he might just decide to make my life a living hell in school."

Rukia shook her head. "Nii-sama would never stoop so low like that. And anyway, isn't art one of your better subjects anyway? You don't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah. I mean, _you _would get into trouble first in art class before me right?"

A hard blow to the face was what he got for an answer.

Rubbing the right side of his face sheepishly, he asked, "So where are you going to sleep? You are not going to share a room with Byakuya, are you?"

Rukia looked across at her old closet from her spot on the bed. _Her comfortable closet…_

"I don't know. I don't think so, it would be so strange. We will see what your father arranges with Nii-sama."

"Wonder what they are talking so long about down there? Or maybe Byakuya did us all a favour and extinguished my Dad's existence on Earth."

* * *

"Records about you in Soul Society were sparse. Apparently, you know someone well in the Archival Department, to have them conceal a major portion of records away. But I had a look at whatever I could find. I realized a simple human boy couldn't easily obtain Shinigami powers just like that, and to a wide extent, if he didn't already have some Shinigami blood coursing within him. And, apparently, he did… from his _father_."

Isshin smiled into his teacup.

"Kurosaki Isshin, the legendary famous Shinigami captain …"

"… And the infamous story, how he gave up everything in Soul Society for a… _mortal_."

Isshin looked up, smiled and waggled his finger at Byakuya.

"Byakuya-san, don't be such a spoilsport. We all have been men of the house, and been in love." He smiled. "You should know how it feels like."

Byakuya did not say anything, but lifted his cup of tea and took a sip.

"So… what is it about this Hollow business I've heard about from Urahara-san?"

* * *

Rukia straightened the bedsheet on the brand-new king-sized bed for the forty-seventh time in a row now. It was after dinner, and she was tidying up the new room for Nii-sama's better comfort.

_Nii-sama_. He had left the house after the immensely long talk with Isshin. Ichigo had tried to eavesdrop on the conversation (despite protests from Rukia) but found out for himself a new feature of his own home; that the dining room door had top-notch soundproof properties. Both of them had then settled to sit in the hallway to await the end of the meeting.

As soon as the door had opened, both had jumped up. Byakuya was the first to come out, followed by a smiling Isshin.

Rukia looked up at Byakuya as he passed her.

"I will be back in a while, Rukia." was all her brother said, before walking out the door.

When Rukia had questioned Isshin about the room arrangements, he had winked and said, "Your cousin will let you know about it."

Byakuya had not returned to eat diinner with them. Rukia kept looking at the door, kept jumping up whenever there was a sound. Where was Nii-sama? Rukia was worried.

"Chill, Rukia. He's not exactly… harmless, you know?" Ichigo had said.

Noticing her worry was getting more obvious (especially to Ichigo) with each passing minute, Rukia had then retreated to the new room to keep herself occupied. She had spent the next hour tidying the new desk and chair, the new closet (which she noted was way much bigger than the one in Ichigo's room), and the new bed itself. The room was already clean, having finished been renovated just a few days ago so she had not much to do. She had then moved Nii-sama's office bag into the room, taking care not to move it too much lest he kept some important fragile things in there. Having done that, she had nothing more to do. And that meant, back to worrying.

It was half past eight. Where was he? He had not gotten lost, had he?

When Rukia heard the front door open, she nearly leapt up from her work. She had decided to go about repeating everything she had done in the room, and she was now on the fourth round. Now, she waited breathlessly as the footsteps got louder.

The doorknob turned.

And Byakuya appeared at the entrance of the bedroom.

Rukia nearly breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Nii… Nii-sama."

He nodded before entering, and closed the door.

Both of them stood in the room as Byakuya quietly took in his new surroundings, and the place he will be living in for the length of his stay in the human world.

Then he turned to the table and went to retrieve his office bag.

"Thank you for bringing my bag up, Rukia."

Rukia nodded, though his back was to her.

As she watched, he removed a wooden carved box from the bag and placed it on the table. A pile of dark blue cloths followed next.

Noticing her gaze, Byakuya looked up at Rukia.

She shifted uncomfortably. "I… I guess I should go to Ichigo's room."

"And what for?" Byakuya's tone was cool, but Rukia detected a slight storm brewing beneath them.

Rukia blushed, and did not look at him. "I... I stay in his closet."

Byakuya did not say a word.

Rukia looked up slowly. He was staring at her.

"You will stay _here_."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock for the third time in a day.

_Huh?_

_Here_?

With Nii-sama?

"H… here? B-But… there's…" Rukia looked down and blushed. "There's only one bed."

"You will take the bed. I will ask Kurosaki Isshin if he has an extra spread to lay down on the floor. Despite this _small…_" Byakuya looked up at the ceiling, "… _residence_, I am sure he keeps stock of everything."

Byakuya walked to the door.

"Nii-sama!"

Byakuya stopped, and looked back at Rukia.

"You… you can have the bed." Rukia's eyes lowered when she felt Byakuya's gaze on her. "If you don't mind, I would like to sleep in the closet."

"Rukia, I would prefer you did not share a room with an outsi-"

He stopped when he saw Rukia motioning to the big white closet in the room. His eyes narrowed.

"Do you expect me to let my sister sleep in such a place, especially when I happen to be around?"

Rukia lowered her head. "I… I know you care, Nii-sama. But…" She slowly looked up at him, a bit defiant. "… if it makes your sister comfortable, you will be alright with it, wouldn't you?"

* * *

Byakuya sat at the table reading, in his dark blue pyjamas. Even the sleeping clothes in the real world were strange. It was only one layer, made up of a top shirt and pants. The only thing he liked about it was that it was loose and airy, much like the sleeping robes he wore in the mansion.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Rukia sitting uncomfortably in her closet, in yellow striped pyjamas.

_Rukia._

It was the first time he had seen her so defiant since that meeting in which she had chosen to come to the real world.

_I__f it makes your sister comfortable, you will be alright with it, wouldn't you?_

It was the first time she had ever spoken to him like that. Actually, it was the first time she had ever spoken to him in a manner that he was_ unable_ to respond to. It surprised him. He had always known Rukia was a sort of rebel (that much was obvious from her rough interactions with Renji and Ichigo) but she never showed this true side to him before. It was a first. Could it be that the place she was bore less restriction to her personality? Was that why she liked it so much?

She had gone to retrieve her belongings in Ichigo's room in the past hour, and Byakuya had heard two people unmistakeably shouting, and at times a strained third voice ('was there another person in Kurosaki Ichigo's room?)' but he was not sure. Somehow, he felt a tiny bit of satisfaction at this.

Now from the glaring light of his table lamp, he could see that Rukia wanted to say something badly. Byakuya gave his reading material a few more minutes before turning to Rukia.

"Is something wrong, Rukia?"

"Would… would it be appropriate for us to share a room, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya returned his eyes to his paper. "Certain conditions call for certain adjustments. I believe it would be alright in this case."

Rukia lowered her head.

"Sleep, Rukia. You have school tomorrow."

"You… you do too, Nii-sama."

"I will be retiring in a while. But you should probably rest now."

Rukia nodded. "Good night, Nii-sama."

"Good night."

He watched as she pulled the closet door close.

* * *

Rukia lay in her new closet, staring at the walls. It was indeed spacious in here, she was much less constricted. But how could she sleep? Nii-sama was right outside. She could hear him turning the pages of his book as he read.

It all felt so strange. Sharing a room with Ichigo was so different from this. In Ichigo's room, she could jump out whenever she wanted to, to talk whenever she wanted to. She didn't think she could do that here. This was Nii-sama. It was all so awkward.

When Rukia had gotten over the argument with Ichigo (she couldn't remember why they were arguing already) with some added exclamations from Kon, she had returned to find her Nii-sama already changed in his pyjamas.

When she saw him, she was hit by that same urge to laugh again. It was nothing with the way he looked. He looked handsome as always, a little disheveled with the loose pyjama getup and his long hair over his eyes. Heck, Nii-sama could dress up in a rubbish bag and still look poster boy material. It was the way the image clashed horribly in her mind. Her Nii-sama… in the human world. Rukia still could not get over it.

'That's enough. Sleep,' she chided herself.

Rukia turned over and was soon fast asleep, and did not hear the table lamp being switched off.

_'Why did you come...'_

* * *

Byakuya stared at the bright stars from the window. He wanted to go out and take a nighttime walk right now, but he had to admit he was a bit exhausted. Being in a faux body was a bit wearing. He would do it some other night. Byakuya wondered if the late nighttime walks in the real world would be any different from the ones he had in Soul Society.

The real world was really different. Everything was fast, and moving, and always changing. It was different than the peaceful, routine life in Soul Society. Byakuya did not particularly hate it, but neither did he like it.

He had gone out to explore the neighbourhood after arriving at the Kurosaki residence, and also had dinner. He had not told anyone, but he had brought a whole load of money with him to the real world. A really big load, courtesy of the noisy pink-haired child lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi. She had insistently offered it to Byakuya (though he had little knowledge of how she got it, and even less intentions to question it anyway) and he had not rejected. On his way to the diner's, he had seen a lot of people out on the streets, even though it was already quite late. The people in this place were so full of energy. What he didn't like was the stares everyone seemed to give him. He did not know why. A group of indecently-dressed women (even worse than the girls in Rukia's class) oggled him on the way to diner's, which he flat-out ignored. On his way back, one of them had even addressed Byakuya, "Care to waste your time tonight, sir?"

"_Someone_'s waiting for me," he had retorted icily.

Now he shifted slightly in the bed, and looked over at the closet, with its white doors.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in this foreign land.

'_So, this was what you loved so much, Rukia?_'

* * *

**I wanted to stop at the last chapter to focus on my work this month, but the reviews kept me going. I have to say though, I will take a break the next week to focus on my work (unless a sudden inspiration strikes and I simply can't keep away!!)… but keep the reviews coming, guys! It really motivates me a lot to continue!!**

**I would really love feedback on this one chapter. It's a really new thing for me, to write things as they go day-by-day. I think I tend to lose the smoothness here, compared to when I wrote 'Teach me How to Love' which I based on week-by-week accounts, and I felt it flowed rather smoothly then (and it was also when I was hit by really good inspirations!). I don't know if I managed to preserve it here in "To Win You Back'. It's not to say I don't have inspirations for this fic (I've got some really exciting future chapters outline written out already…*nods excitedly*) but to get to the exciting part is the problem, isn't it? Especially when I'm trying to not drag it out. I don't know… I hope you can give me comments on this. :)  
**

**I hope my description of Isshin was good enough. I found it very hard to write him, when he's so pro-active and crazy all the time (and I found it difficult to put in writing). Lol, hope I did okay. Would welcome comments on this as well.**

**Love it, hate it, I can improve it? Just tell me. (and nicely please, lol) ****Feedback would be good to improve my writing!! :)  
**


	5. All in a Day's Work

**Hi, it's me, evenstar lady. I wish to apologize for my absence of 2 weeks, and for those who waited patiently for me. I was working on this chapter along that time, but I also did two fics (by inspiration, mostly... I usually get them when I am at my busiest :D) which I have published as a teaser for all of you before this chapter comes along. They are in the form of Ruki couplings (not ByaRuki though): GrimmRuki and IchiRuki. Do have a read if you can stand other couplings or if you happened to like them as well(and maybe spare a review ;D) Those fics were to make up for my absence and... also for this chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy it, but this is one of those passing-by chapters, the ones which lead to another main point in the fic, and which may seem a bit lacklustre compared to other chapters. (though I don't know why it became so long after I was done with it :P) I made it as interesting as I could though, so hope you like it. And would love a review/comment/feedback. Keeps me on my toes! :)  
**

**Warning: VIOLENCE. Do not attempt this on anything, much less anyone.**

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes groggily. She stretched and yawned. Her sleep last night had been deep and peaceful, and she now felt ready for a brand new day. Rukia never had to use an alarm clock, she could always get up near two hours before school without trouble. Unlike Ichigo, whose best record was five minutes before classs without external assistance. She got ready to push open the closet door and yell at him.

And she caught herself.

_No. _

She took in the spacious closet, the new clean white walls, and everything came crashing back to her.

Nii-sama walking into the classroom. Running after him into a deserted street, as he had planned. Going back together to the Kurosaki residence where he put up in the new room. The room she was now in.

_You will stay here. _

Rukia crawled nearer to the closet door and put her ear to it, trying to listen for any sounds. There were none. She tried to peek through the slit in the door, but she had closed it tight last night. She would have to take note of that from now on.

There really did not seem to be any sound outside. Slowly, Rukia pushed the door open.

The bed was empty, the covers neatly folded to one side.

_Huh?_

She got out of the closet quickly.

Where was Nii-sama?

The sudden thought that it had been all a dream popped into her mind. Then she turned and saw the familiar set of dark blue pyjamas hanging from the hooks on the wall.

Nii-sama had gotten up even earlier than she had.

Rukia hurried to the bathroom and freshened up. A few minutes later, she was ready with her school uniform and bookbag. She opened the window and got ready to jump out, but stopped.

Nii-sama would never _approve_ her doing it like that.

Instead, she let herself out the bedroom door and took the trouble to bang loudly on Ichigo's door (and heard a muffled groan of irritation) before heading down the stairs.

"RUKIA-CHAN!!! Pancakes??"

Isshin greeted her, as Rukia passed the kitchen door.

Rukia stopped and smiled awkwardly at the man, whose white doctor coat was obscured by the tied-on flowery pink apron.

"I… I will take one." Rukia walked over to the table and placed her bag on the chair before taking a seat herself.

"That's my girl!" Isshin expertly flipped two hot pancakes from the pan onto a plate and put it down in front of Rukia.

She cut a small piece and put it into her mouth, chewing.

"Your cousin already went through the first batch of these pancakes."

Rukia nearly choked on her breakfast. Coughing, she quickly reached for a glass of water.

"What's wrong, Rukia-chan???" Isshin rushed over to her. "Silly girl, even if you liked my pancakes that much, you shouldn't shove it hot straight into the mouth," Isshin was practically dancing around the kitchen now.

After swallowing with much difficulty, she turned to Isshin and squeaked, "My cousin?"

Isshin nodded. "Byakuya-san? Yeah, he got up really early too. I thought handsome guys like him usually spend time styling their hair right till mid-day." Isshin guffawed, before looking back at Rukia. "So, how did it go? Slept alright? I was thinking of getting one hospital bed to put-"

"It's fine. We worked it out last night." Rukia took another drink from the glass.

"Was it a good _workout_?" Isshin smiled teasingly.

The jet of water sprayed out of Rukia's mouth and hit Isshin right in the face.

"OHH NO!!!!" Rukia, water still dripping from her chin, shocked, reached over with napkins to wipe the water off Isshin's face. "I… I'm so… so sorry!!!!"

"It's alright!!" Isshin happily took the napkins and mopped up his face. "Now, that's a shocking morning tease line, Rukia-chan!" He winked at a stupefied Rukia.

In the next minute, Rukia hurriedly departed from the house.

She was still blushing when she reached the school gates. Why was Isshin always teasing about her and Byakuya like that? It might get even more awkward than it already was.

"Rukia-san!!"

She looked up to see her classmates, Keigo and Mizuiro waving at her.

She smiled in response and entered the classroom.

"Ready for class, Rukia-san?"

She nodded, took her seat and opened her romance novel.

Keigo peered at her. "You are really good, Rukia-san!!"

"Huh?"

"You look absolutely unaffected, compared to our other classmates."

"What do you mean?"

Mizuiro sighed. "The art teacher, of course." He motioned around the classroom.

Rukia turned and her mouth dropped opened. All the girls everywhere were busy doing something. Some were working on their hair, looking into mirrors. Some were busy stacking sky-high boxes of paints on their tables. Some were even pulling their skirts higher up on their knees. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Oh my God," she said to herself.

"Exactly, isn't it?" Keigo exclaimed, causing her to jump slightly. "ALL this… for ART class?? It's despicable… unacceptable!!!"

Rukia smiled weakly. She wasn't wondering why the girls were acting like they were right now. She was wondering how her Nii-sama was going to actually deal with them.

"What's unacceptable?"

"Ichigo!!" Ichigo walked into the classroom, his bag slung over his shoulder carelessly.

"No… we were just talking about the new art teacher," Keigo gestured to the group of frantic girls at the back of the class.

"Anyway…" Mizuiro looked at Rukia curiously. "… you don't happen to know Kuchiki-sensei, do you? After all, both of you have the same family name."

Deadly silence descended in that second.

Rukia looked around. Some of the girls suddenly had murderous expressions etched on their faces. Chizuru Honshō and Michiru Ogawa were inching closer as they talked. Rukia gulped.

"No, we… we don't know each other. I mean, Kuchiki is a pretty common family name, isn't it?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Rukia launched into an action-packed story about getting lost in a forest out of nowhere and eating beetroots for three days before being saved by a boatman of the same family name ('She's got to be fantastic if they buy the story of boats in a _forest_,' Ichigo thought sarcastically).

"I thought so. I mean, he doesn't look like you at all. And siblings are supposed to at least look a bit like each other, right?" Michiru pipes in.

"Exactly."

"But, he's so hot! That hair and everything!!"

Rukia smiled back weakly. It was a good thing Nii-sama had asked her to conceal their relation to each other. If the girls in class knew that she practically slept in the same room as the art teacher, the next place she was going to be sleeping in would be a funeral casket.

* * *

The period bell rang.

All the girls (with the exception of Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki and Chizuru) gasped.

"Oh my gosh! It's time!"

"He's going to be here!"

"Does my hair look alright?"

Ichigo huffed in irritation.

All too soon, steady footsteps were approaching. Gasps were heard across the classroom as the girls hurried to make last-minute improvements to their appearances.

Rukia shook her head and turned to the front, as Byakuya appeared flawlessly at the classroom door.

Everything froze.

Byakuya stepped in, and closed the door. Rukia had not seen her Nii-sama at home so it was her first time seeing him this morning, as was everyone's. He was wearing a light blue button-up shirt this time, with the top two buttons undone, as usual. His tie was tied loosely low, and a single black string necklace hung around the fair skin of his neck. His long black hair framed his face perfectly, the longer strands brushing his shoulders.

It was yet another case of overkill to the girls in the classroom.

'Where does Nii-sama get his fashioin ideas from?' Rukia wondered vaguely, as Byakuya walked to the teacher's table in front.

Byakuya quietly placed his black bag on the table, his every move carefully followed by the predator-like eyes of all females. Then he turned to the classroom.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Kuchiki-sensei." Somehow, the greeting seemed be divided into two overtones: high-pitched enthusiasm and low-pitched grouchiness.

Byakuya walked to the front of the classroom and addressed the students in his deep voice.

"The true painter strives to paint what can only be seen through his world."

This statement was followed by awed silence.

"As such, I would like you to show me the expression of _your_ world, through your paintings."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Byakuya turned to the desk and retrieved his bag. Byakuya produced a stack of drawing papers from the bag and distributed it to the front row. "I would like each of you to take one drawing paper each. And then, choose a number from 1 to 10. Once you have decided on a number, write it behind that paper."

Ichigo looked at Rukia in puzzlement and mouthed 'What the hell is this?' at her. She shrugged and scribbled a number on the back of her drawing paper.

"Has everyone finished?"

"Yes!"

"Then, I believe you can start drawing. I will stop you after one hour."

Bewildered silence filled the classroom once again.

A trembling hand rose amongst the rows of students. Byakuya raised his eyebrows.

"K… Kuchiki-sensei," the girl with her hair tied into ponytails was almost breathless. "What exactly do we have to draw?"

"Anything you feel would be worthy as expression of art from yourselves. Painting is easy when you don't know how, but very difficult when you do."

The girl gasped and looked as if she was just hit by some divine epiphany and started feverishly scribbling on her piece of paper.

Rukia heard a snort to her left, and turned to Ichigo. He was turning blue from his attempts to supress his laughter. She poked him with her pencil, and shook her head warningly.

Rukia turned back to her blank drawing paper.

_Painting is easy when you don't know how, but very difficult when you do_.

'Nii-sama, that was such an inspirational line.'

Rukia picked up her pencil and slowly started drawing.

* * *

Byakuya smothered yet another wave of irritation that washed over him as he looked out over the classroom. The students kept looking up from their work at him. What was the matter? Byakuya had long ruled out the possibility that his clothes appeared less than normal for the human world. So why were they looking at him? There, he could see another girl with glasses sneaking another glance at him. These students were so strange.

And almost every five minute, one student would raise her hand and ask for his assistance, be it whether the drawing paper was of the right shape or if the right amount of leaves were on the right branch of the tree ('If it was indeed a tree they were drawing,' thought Byakuya). It was the first time in a very long time that Byakuya wanted to roll his eyes. He had never rolled his eyes, not since he was a young boy.

These girls were really… to put it mildly, _idiotic_. And then the worst…

"K… Kuchiki-sensei, can I have your autograph?

"Autograph?" Byakuya stared at the young girl blankly, and heard a snort that came unmistakeably from Kurosaki Ichigo.

That did it.

From then on, Byakuya sat at his desk and played blind to the raised hands in class, regardless whether they were just waving back and forth or practically replicating a windmill. He did not budge, and after a while, the hands stopped shooting into the air, replaced by these stares he got now and again.

From his place, Byakuya could see Rukia working at her desk. She had not looked up once, and seemed to be hard at work.

'And that would be what was expected out of a Kuchiki.' Byakuya thought, and felt that familiar tinge of pride again.

He watched her, as she inter-changed between pencil and paintbrush over her drawing. Once in a while, she would frown and scratch out something. But most of the time, she would smile to herself at her work. Byakuya wondered what it was about. He felt like getting up and going past each student's table to check their progress. Just so he would be able to see what Rukia was drawing when he came to hers. But as curious as he was, he couldn't. After all, he had planned this…

* * *

Rukia dabbed her paintbrush in the splotch of pink. She squinted at her drawing.

_This shade is too glaring…_

She added some white to even out the colours.

_Much better._

Though she was focusing earnestly on her work, she could faintly tell that her Nii-sama was observing the entire class. She could tell by the way he sat straight and his head held high. Like a king overlooking his subjects. In fact, she could almost sense that he was observing a particular something… or someone. Rukia did not know what, or who. She did not dare look up. Because then, she would probably catch his attention and then her work would be affected.

She couldn't afford to be distracted. This was Nii-sama's class, she could not let him down. She had to live up to his expectations and his standards.

Rukia took another moment to observe her drawing. She felt an affectionate smile tease the corners of her mouth.

_Hope Nii-sama approves…_

_

* * *

  
_

"And… _stop_." The deep voice commanded.

Immediately, paintbrushes were obediently lowered onto palettes, and pencils placed back into boxes. Some were cramming the last few strokes, others were sitiing forward in anticipation. Uryu Ishida pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Byakuya got up from his seat. He had stayed at his desk writing, as the students worked. Now he rose and reached down to the floor. The students craned their necks to see what it was he was doing.

Slowly, Byakuya lifted a big tin out of nowhere and placed it on his table.

"All art requires courage. Courage to express…" He produced a matchbox from his pocket and lit a match.

"And the courage to…" He dropped the match into the tin and flames exploded to life. The entire class gasped in shock.

"… _fail_."

He turned his attention back to the class. "I believe I told everyone to write down a number on your paper just now."

The class nodded apprehensively.

"Now, when I call a number, those who have written that number on their paper please come to the front." He stopped before continuing. "And drop your paper into the tin."

Another round of gasps.

Byakuya appeared not to have noticed. "I will call five numbers, from the ten available. The remaining five will have their work evaluated by myself."

"Number four."

Exasperated groans went up in the class. A girl was the first to go up to Byakuya, and stumbled a little on the way. He did not look at her or her drawing, but motioned with his hand to the tin. Hesitantly, she reached out with her hand and let go of the paper. It fell into the tin and the edges burned away slowly.

The girl burst into tears. Byakuya did not turn to her but said calmly, "An artist never throws away his ideas with the trash."

Instantly, the girl brightened and bowed low to Byakuya.

"Hai, Kuchiki-sensei!!!" Looking as if Byakuya had just personally asked her out on a date, she ran back to her seat blushing.

Ichigo covered his face with his hand as Keigo stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing.

The next three unlucky students disposed their drawings in the fire and returned to their seats.

"Eight."

Uryu Ishida rose from his seat with several students, his back straight and walked to the front.

"Oh dear, our class ace artist!!" Keigo exclaimed.

Ishida dropped his work into the fire, and stared back coolly at Byakuya before walking back to his seat.

"Two."

Rukia drew in her breath softly, her hands clutching her drawing paper. Ichigo looked over at her.

"_You_?"

Rukia nodded sadly, and brought her work to the front. She was the last from the six students who had apparently chosen the number two. When the other five had literally let their work burn, she approached the tin… and Byakuya.

Slowly, she looked up at him. Byakuya did not look at her. She reached out with her drawing and let it fall into the tin. The flames immediately licked at her work. Rukia couldn't help it, she gasped out in dismay.

And that was when Byakuya turned to _her._

Their eyes locked for a second.

Rukia quickly lowered her gaze. Slowly, she brought them back up to her Nii-sama. And saw his eyes dart away from the tin in that split second.

Was… was he looking at her artwork?

Rukia quickly bowed low and returned to her seat.

* * *

Byakuya had felt a slight disappointment as he saw Rukia rise up from her chair with her drawing paper.

So she had chosen the number two?

He kept his eyes away from her as each student deposited their drawings into the fire. And then she was right in front of him. From the corner of his eye, he watched Rukia hesitate for a second before releasing her work into the tin.

And then he heard her gasp.

It was not in his conscious control. Byakuya reflexively turned to Rukia to see what was wrong with her, before realizing his mistake. He was supposed to be indifferent.

She was apparently distressed by the destruction of her hard work of over an hour. Had he been too hard? What was her work about?

Byakuya could not help it. His fast eyes swiftly moved to the white paper lying in the tin amongst the orange flames. He caught side of something really pink and big, and some small white things with something that looked very much like pointed ears. He quickly looked back at Rukia, who bowed low and returned to her seat.

The rest of the burning episode passed in a blur.

The lucky (or unlucky) batch of students who did not have their numbers called were to approach Byakuya's desk in turn for evaluation of their drawings.

Byakuya could not believe the artworks he was seeing in front of his eyes as they were placed one after another on his desk. These students had practically zero talent in art. And then...

"What is _this_, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"It's a family of horses grazing in the mountains." Ichigo stood in front of Byakuya's desk, and gave his new teacher an are-you-crazy-it-is-so-obvious look.

"Is it?" Byakuya enquired coolly, before marking a neat 35 onto Ichigo's work.

Ichigo had then retreated to his desk, and sat there stonily with a dark cloud over his head.

When the last of the drawings were evaluated ("These students have a long, long way to go…" thought Byakuya) and the fire in the tin had died down to embers, Byakuya stood up once again.

"Now, I've seen half of your masterpieces. It has given me a rough idea of where you all stand in the expression of art, and I hope to guide you through it all. Now, failures in art are not uncommon, and only the truest and gifted of artists persist through them."

He picked up the tin and his office bag.

"Please bring horsetail paintbrushes and black ink pots for our next lesson. We will be practising calligraphy, a refined form of art that paints pictures in words. And on the third lesson, I will perhaps demonstrate what art is… to all of you. I will see you all next week."

"Thank you, Kuchiki-sensei!"

* * *

"What sort of crap class was that?"

"It was good!! It taught us how to cope with failure!"

"Yeah well, you are a girl. And I don't even think it's legal for a teacher to start a fire in a classroom! He was lucky the smoke detectors didn't go off!"

"Actually, I think they are broken. After all, they didn't go off when he stepped into the classroom."

"Huh?"

"Coz he's smokin' hot!!"

Deep groans were heard. "That was so lame!! You girls have completely lost it!"

"And anyway, it's legal for a fire to be started in the school."

"For a fire drill, _yeah_."

Rukia walked on, lost in thought and not focusing on the heated discussion.

"How did you think class was?"

Rukia looked up. Ichigo was looking at her with a murderious stare, as if daring her to say it was good.

"It was…"

"… _interesting_."

Keigo slapped his hand to his face, drama-style. "That's it!! We have all lost hope!!!"

* * *

"And then he said 'Is it?' and marked me for a 35!!! A 35!!!!!"

It was night, and Rukia was walking with Ichigo down a street lane, listening to the hotheaded teen complain about the art class for the sixty-fourth time. Byakuya had not returned yet, and Rukia had gone out to get some snacks from the nearby grocery store. Ichigo had accompanied her to get some fresh air, and also to let out his rotten mood.

"I've never had anything less than a 70 for my art before!!"

"Relax, Ichigo… it's just one…"

_Beep._

Both of them sensed the _reiatsu_ the second the Soul phone detected the intrusions.

"Let's go!"

Both Ichigo and Rukia flashed out of their bodies as they swallowed the pills.

"Kon, stay back!"

"Nee-san, gambateh!!"

"Chappy, be careful."

"Don't worry, pyon."

Ichigo and Rukia flew up into the sky and assessed the area quickly.

One, two, three… six… eleven…

"There's fifteen, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"I know, meet you back in a while." Ichigo smiled at her and flew over to one side of the pack of Hollows, as Rukia took the opposite end.

Rukia swung her zanpakutou out in a circle in front of her.

"_Mai, Sode no Shirayuki_."

The pure white colour took over her katana, as a white ribbon swung out from the handle in a beautiful arc. Cold air rushed out everywhere as Rukia stood among the Hollows, which were slowly attracted by the spiritual power emanating from the small form below them.

She ducked the huge gigantic clawed hands of one Hollow and aimed a slash at another incoming one. A roar shook the ground, as a torrent of blood sprayed into the air.

She landed on the ground, and kept her blade in front of her. Rukia watched the field. Her analytical eyes caught onto it. Here we go…

She swung her white Zanpakutou upside down, and then slashed the air quickly.

"_Some no mai. Tsukishiro_."

The circle in the ground glowed pure white and the icicles shot into the air straight up to the heavens, before it solidified into a glittering blue pillar of ice, and frozen Hollows. A beat, and the ice shattered to the ground.

_'That's it and now…'_

Quickly, Rukia turned round and slashed the Hollow that had been creeping up behind her. A roar shook the ground as the Hollow fell back, spraying a jet of blood into the air.

Rukia leapt up, her Zanpakutou in a straight line over her head. She brought it down in a sharp, quick straight motion, right over the Hollow's head. More blood sprayed out, but the Hollow did not disintegrate.

Rukia nearly sighed. She was used to it now.

She flew up behind the Hollow and aimed a well-arced slash across the torso. A few more cuts through the shoulders, and a last to the neck. When she landed back on the ground, the Hollow was slowly dissolving in black particles.

"YAHHHH!!"

Ichigo's battle shout drew her attention to him. He was battling the last Hollow, and it was going to be a short fight, even though this one was going to take a few extra cuts as well. She continued watching Ichigo.

He made a hell lot of noise, regardless of who he was fighting. Rukia allowed herself a small chuckle, before flying up to the battle.

Taking up _Sode no Shirayuki_, she slashed the Hollow across the back shoulders.

"Hey!" Rukia looked across the Hollow in surprise at Ichigo's outburst.

"What?"

"This is my fight! You get out of this!" Ichigo made a swift cut through the arm of the Hollow. More blood.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid, it's just a Hollow! And if we end this fast, we can both go back to sleep!!" She dodged the flailing arms of the Hollow.

"Back down! Don't take what's not yours!" Ichigo slashed at the Hollow, and somehow missed as he glared at Rukia.

Rukia sighed irritably. Ichigo could be such a kid sometimes. "Stop being childish and let's finish this!!"

The Hollow let out a frustrated roar. Both of them ignored it.

"Yeah, and where the hell is Byakuya? I thought he's supposed to help us with this!"

Rukia shrugged, and deposited another wound over the Hollow's back.

"Well then, I will just have to make short work of… THISSS!!!!" With a powerful stroke of Zangetsu, Ichigo dealt a blow to the Hollow, sending it falling back to Earth. Back to the ground. Back to…

Rukia's eyes widened as she saw the figure standing against a streetlight, who had probably been watching the battle (and the bickering) that had been going on. And now, the Hollow was headed towards him…

"Nii-sama, WATCH OUT!" Rukia shouted reflexively, before realizing how stupid it had sounded.

Kuchiki Byakuya, _watch out_?

Byakuya had turned to her as she had called, his expression betraying a hint of surprise. Then the Hollow hit the ground, and dust and debris exploded everywhere.

Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widened. And as the dust cleared, they saw him.

Byakuya was still staring up at them, more specifically, at Rukia. He had not moved from his spot at the streetlight, despite the hard impact as the Hollow had crashed down right in front of him. He was not even affected by it. For all that had happened, a leaf could have fell right in front of Kuchiki Byakuya. Even from far, Rukia blushed at his gaze. How long had he been watching this?

Then Byakuya turned coolly back to the Hollow, which was trying to rise up from its fallen position right in front of him.

Ichigo and Rukia saw Byakuya lift his arm ever so slowly and deliberately, his index finger directly pointing at the Hollow's head. Impossible to miss. Point blank. His calm expression stayed, almost as if he was doing nothing at all but breathing.

"Destructive Art 33. _Sokatsui_."

Powerfukl blue rays flashed out from his finger, engulfing the Hollow, and Byakuya. Ichigo and Rukia shielded their eyes from the light, as the force of the destructive spiritual rays blew out against them. A roar erupted around them, shaking the ground.

When the bright light ceased, there was only a pile of smoldering dust that was quickly blowing off in the wind. Byakuya's spell had completely obliterated the Hollow. Now, he turned his back and began to trudge back to the house.

"Get down into your Gigais. I don't want people wandering what a boy and girl are doing in an alleyway late at night."

He walked away, without another backward look.

"Yeah, so we sent the Hollow crashing down to him just so he can finish it off in _style_?" Ichigo huffed as they landed back on the ground.

"Shhh!" Rukia silenced him as they walked back to their gigais.

"Oh man, my 35…"

* * *

**LOL... this was more like a comic relief chapter, isn't it? I hope you enjoyed it though, because this chapter was as I saw, sort of like a filler before the important episodes come in, as I needed it for the smooth flow. The next coming chapter is a interesting point of the story, I have it outlined (just leaves whether I will be hardworking enough to write it out in full...). I welcome (very much, lol!) reviews and feedback! :) They really help to motivate me!! :D  
**


	6. Of New Acquaintances and Misfortunes

**And here is its... err... Chapter 6!! XD Hope you like it. I promise Chapter 7 will be even better!! (I already have it outlined and I really like it... though I hate making promises coz you never know if you can keep them...lol) **

**Here, I wish to thank all my reviewers for all those lovely reviews the past few chapters****.... seriously, they really motivate me to continue... and on certain days, they just surprise me and put a smile on my face. :D Thank you so much!! To (I took them from order of the newest to oldest..): **YuzurihaNoRyuu, yumekage (yay you!! :D), utu, Kuchiki Manu, Seiryuu, Imbeleth, IcePrincess95, RarusuRinnu1310, pixiefh, Sepsis, Vampy-Bitch, Yunagirl22, ByaRukifan, Shinigami-Kuchiki-Rukia, xZacklan.s2, yukino-sohma831, imthebrideofbyakuya, Hajnalmadar, loveyouso, Pizzicato, antonia.c, berry0chan, Solistic, Yay, zevym, My Seven Sins Of Love, Nanz77, Gami, Mariya, DEATHCARNATION, phoenix, SoulChi, Nina, xRukiaxx, Frozenhowl, SparklingAqua, and wwow. **Thanks so much, guys!! And keep them coming!! :D :D**

**Again, I do not own Bleach.  
**

* * *

Rukia pushed open the closet door.

As usual, no Byakuya. She had gotten used to this. It was early Friday morning, and Byakuya had been in the real world for five days now, and he never failed to wake up earlier than Rukia did every single day. It looked like both of them possessed the gift of early risers, more apparently so in her Nii-sama. Rukia grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom.

On the way, she noticed the calendar Byakuya had tacked up over his desk a few days ago. She looked at it carefully. Today's date was circled in red felt-tip ink. Rukia frowned slightly.

_Was there anything special today?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Thanks for waiting for me today."

"No problem, Ichigo."

"Kuchiki-san!!!"

"Ah, Orihime!!"

"Inoue."

Orihime smiled at both Rukia and Ichigo. "So, we still on tonight?"

Rukia smiled back happily and nodded.

Orihime nodded and rushed off. "I will tell Ishida and Sado right now!"

Rukia and Ichigo continued walking.

"Say, Ichigo… is there anything special today?"

"Besides our little gathering? No." Ichigo scratched his head. "Why?"

Rukia shook her head. "Nothing."

_What is Nii-sama up to?_

_

* * *

  
_

They reached the classroom.

"Morning, Rukia-san!!"

"Morning." Rukia smiled at Keigo, who was practically emitting rays of light. "Why do you look so happy?"

"We have our first four periods free!!!"

"Huh?" Rukia exchanged startled looks with Ichigo. "Why?"

"The art teacher," Keigo said, by way of explanation.

Rukia's eyes widened.

"It's everything about him these days, isn't it? But this time, I'm not blaming him!! Four periods, totally free... and additional bonus, it's FRIDAY!!! Who wants to go out partying today???"

This question was met with cold silence.

Rukia waited for Keigo to stop crying and proclaiming that he had never had any true friends, before asking her question.

"What's the deal with…" Rukia tested the word. "… Kuchiki-sensei?"

"Oh." Keigo let out a sigh. "The _females_… I mean, the teachers… are holding a welcoming party for him today in the morning. So… obviously, not one teacher would want to miss it." Keigo looked like he was suffering as he spoke.

'Welcoming party?' Rukia flashed back to the date circled in red.

Red… for _emergency_?

* * *

Byakuya stood coolly among the small group of teachers. He had been making small talk with them for a while now, but they did not seem to want to stop talking. The subjects ranged from the weather, Byakuya's age, lessons in class, Byakuya's marital status (he settled for being a bachelor since he felt these women were truly unworthy to mention Hisana on their lips), the new school gym, Byakuya's age, students' discipline, Byakuya's martial status, the school administration and Byakuya's age.

He did not know conversations in the real world were so mundane and… awfully repetitive.

"How about some refreshments, Kuchiki-san?" A woman colleague smiled at him brightly ("What's wrong with her eyes? She keeps opening and closing them…"), and motioned to the table rather excitedly.

Byakuya slowly approached the food table.

The woman laughed a high-pitched laugh in delight, which made Byakuya's ears hurt. "As you can see… we are running short on the soft drinks supplies. We have asked the cafeteria workers to get them, but for now we will have to settle with these juiceboxes. Hope you don't mind, Kuchiki-san."

Byakuya stared straight ahead. What were those? He looked at the little, colourful boxes. What were you supposed to do with them? Did she just say juiceboxes? How do you drink from those squarish things that do not even have any openings whatsoever?

Byakuya felt that familiar flutter of panic, the same one he had felt at the three questions Kazumasa had asked him back in Soul Society about Rukia. But he could not afford to give a wrong answer this time.

_What do I do?_

"Kuchiki-sensei!!"

Byakuya turned slowly at the voice. An excited young boy stood by the door of the staffroom.

"What is it, Taki?" the female colleague whirled and asked in an irritated tone.

"There is a message for Kuchiki-sensei in his office."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows.

"Kuchiki-sensei is apparently busy and he-

"I will take the message now." Byakuya nodded to the little boy, who smiled and ran off. The bright expression on the woman's face faltered slightly.

"Kuchiki-sensei, you are so dedicated to your work!"

Byakuya took his leave from the bunch of horrible women and walked slowly to his office. Despite the drink problem now before him, he wondered what the message was about. No one left him messages in his office, unless he counted the fifty-eight pink cards with drawn-on flowers and hearts stuck under his door for the past week. Those had all gone immediately into the trash.

He opened the door to his office. He vaguely wondered if it was from the first class he had taught. Maybe someone wanted to know more about the previous lesso-

He stopped.

On his desk, a juicebox with a small tube stuck into it stood out amongst the pens and paper.

He approached the table and picked up the paper lying next to the juicebox. It was a drawing of a rabbit, holding the box up with the tube in its mouth, apparently drinking from it. An arrow pointing to the tube was labelled with a quickly scribbled word: STRAW.

* * *

"Thank you."

"No problem, Onee-san."

Rukia smiled and walked off around the corner.

* * *

* * *

Rukia walked home from school that day. Ichigo was caught up with some friends wanting to try the new school gym and so she headed home alone.

She wondered how the teacher's welcoming party had gone. She could not sense Byakuya's reiatsu in school (he must have been masking it these days), so she did not know where he was. She hoped he had gotten her drawing right, she knew she was putting her art abilities out into the open by doing so but she did not know how to explain it in words. She hoped he did not find it hopeless. After all, Ichigo had always criticized her drawings, ever since the first day they met.

Rukia let herself in the house, walked up the stairs and knocked softly on the door, before opening it and stepping in.

She stopped in her tracks.

Her closet door was open, and Byakuya was standing before it. She could not see him properly as his head was right into the closet.

"N… Nii-sama?"

_What was he doing? Why was he looking around in her closet?_

Byakuya poked his head out and saw her. Rukia saw his confused expression (which was so strange, as Byakuya had never wore such an expression) before it smoothened out into recognition.

"You must be Rukia-san."

Rukia's mouth dropped open.

_HUH_?

Byakuya walked toward her and smiled (and it looked strange all over again, as smiles were also not a routine characteristic to appear on Byakuya's face). "I am Shon, the _gikongan_ designed for Kuchiki tai-chou's use. Pleasure to meet you."

"O... oh, pleasure to meet you. H… How do you know my name?"

"I was given initial briefings before being approved for use, and that included the knowledge of the people around Kuchiki tai-chou. It would be impossible to not recognise the girl in the majority of pictures I was shown, and who was the prettiest of them all."

"O… oh, thank you." Rukia blushed. It was strange to hear those words come from Byakuya's mouth, in his deep tone, even though it was the ModSoul saying those very words.

Byakuya smiled and motioned to her closet. "I have to apologize for snooping in your place. I was merely curious as to the place you chose in sleep in, rather than a proper bed. And I have to admit, I was bored as Kuchiki tai-chou has been out for several hours now."

Rukia nodded, and smiled slightly. Shon was the most… _civilized _ModSoul she had ever encountered. He held himself with almost an air of class similar to that of Nii-sama and he conducted himself properly in terms of both action and speech. And he was very courteous (Shon was motioning for her to sit down on the chair), and very easy to talk to. Of course, it was still slightly strange that such behaviour came out of the normally cold Byakuya.

"So… this is the first time you are in Nii-sama's body?" Rukia asked, her feet dangling from the chair.

"Oh no, it's been a couple of times now. Kuchiki-taichou prefers to go out patrolling during school hours, and very late at night." Shon explained to a surprised Rukia.

"During school time?"

"Yes, but he only teaches one art class, and that is yours, so he's really free most of the time. That, and I believe he would prefer patrolling than putting up with the teachers in the staff room. And that is where my duty comes in."

Rukia nodded, smiling. "Were they all over you?"

Byakuya nodded. "Yes. I handle them pretty diplomatically, but they are pretty… _persistent_."

Rukia laughed, amused. Byakuya smiled again.

Rukia got up suddenly. "Do you like to read?" It felt weird, talking to Byakuya like that, but she was gradually getting used to it. It was just the ModSoul anyway.

Byakuya nodded.

Rukia climbed up into her closet, and retrieved a pile of mangas, which she placed into the lower drawer of Byakuya's desk. "You can take a look at these whenever you are bored, I will put them here. They are pretty interesting, and funny." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Oh, would you like some food? I don't know if you feel hungry or…"

"Some would be nice, Rukia-san."

She smiled. "I will be right back."

Soon, Byakuya was sitting at the desk with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk with his eyes glued to a manga. Rukia had smothered the laughter that hit her when she saw him like that. He looked so… _immature_. So completely out-of-sync with the real, cool and emotionless Byakuya.

Rukia plopped down on the floor with her romance novel and started reading. Once in a while, Shon would ask her a question about the manga and she would happily respond. The conversation would then move on to several interesting topics before they returned to their respective materials.

"RUKIAAA!!" The loud, rough voice called through the door.

"Ohh!" Rukia got up. "Coming, Ichigo!!"

She turned to Byakuya, who had looked up from his manga. "I'm going out with my friends for some dessert. I don't know if you are allowed to leave but if you want-

"It's alright, Rukia-san. I'm happily occupied." Byakuya raised the manga and smiled. "Enjoy your evening, Rukia-san. It was a real pleasure talking to you."

Rukia smiled. "It was really nice talking to you as well," she replied honestly, and left the room.

* * *

Byakuya flashed in through the window and landed perfectly on the carpeting. He turned to his _gigai_, which was sitting at the desk.

"Kuchiki tai-chou." His gigai got up and bowed.

Byakuya looked over him at the desk and noticed the odd combination of a comic, a half glass of milk and a plate of crumbs. He looked back at his gigai enquiringly.

"Your sister, Rukia-san, was so kind to provide me with nourishment and reading materials, while you were out."

"You met Rukia?"

His gigai nodded.

"What did you say?"

"I told her what I was here for. And then we talked about… a couple of things. Rukia-san is a very nice and considerate girl."

Byakuya nodded. A couple of things? It sounded like they spoke for hours. Byakuya vaguely wondered what Rukia had conversed with his gigai about.

"Where is she?"

"Oh, she said she was going out with some friends for dessert this evening."

Byakuya nodded. "A boy who lives in this house?"

"I heard someone shouting at her from outside the room."

Byakuya nodded. "Very well, Shon."

"Hai, Kuchiki-taichou."

Byakuya stepped into the faux body, and merged with it. He put the Soul pill away in the carved wooden box. Then he turned to the desk.

Rukia had given him…_ milk and cookies?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Yay!"

"Stop acting like that, Rukia. You're giving me a headache."

Rukia made a face at Ichigo and ran ahead.

"Hey, wai-

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ah, Inoue."

Orihime Inoue smiled brightly at Ichigo as she stepped up beside him.

"It's been a long time since we spent time together like this… all of us."

Ichigo looked ahead at his friends. "Yeah." He smiled.

"Maybe we could plan for some vacation somewhere for our coming school holidays! Or maybe have a gathering every Friday night, like this! Or there's the upcoming festivals anyway!!"

Ichigo nodded absentmindedly. "Sure, Inoue."

Orihime smiled.

Ichigo smiled at her, before turning to look for Rukia.

She was way ahead, way in front of Ishida and Sado, who were conversing with each other. In fact, she was already halfway across the road, her attention focused in front of her.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as he saw where Rukia was, and what was headed towards her.

His heart froze.

He ran out from Orihime's side.

"Kurosaki-kun!!"

He pushed past Ishida and Sado desperately.

"Ichigo!!!"

"Kurosaki!!!"

Not fast enough. He wasn't going to make it. Wasn't going to make it to her.

"RUKIAAA!!!"

* * *

It's right over there.

Rukia smiled in anticipation. She ran off the pavement and onto the street. Just a few more steps…

She could feel the excitement showing through her face.

"RUKIAAA!!!"

Rukia heard Ichigo shout out her name. She knew that tone. It was a tone shouted too often. When the Espada Grimmjow was about to blow off her head with a Cero. When Gin's _Shinso_ was shooting straight for her heart. Rukia immediately stopped to sense for danger. And then she heard the piercing car's horn blare. She froze and turned. Headlights fast approaching.

Too fast.

She couldn't move.

The white lights swallowed her whole.

* * *

Byakuya sat at his desk, not really concentrating on his work. Rukia had not come home yet, he had not seen her at all today. And it was already very late in the night.

He had questioned Kurosaki Isshin in the evening before Isshin took his two daughters out somewhere. And…

"Ah, Byakuya-san, young people will be young people!!" Isshin laughed. "And being young yourself, Byakuya-san… you might want to join them sometime. You know, be merry and have fun!" He winked at a stony Byakuya.

"But I assure you my son has no bad intentions towards Rukia-chan whatsoever. Stupid and lacking in the looks department he may be, but when it comes to those sort of things…" Isshin flashed the thumbs-up. "He's really quite… _pure_."

Byakuya had walked away without another word. Now he sat at his desk and tried hard to stop himself going out to search for Rukia. After all, she might come home in his absence.

When he heard the main door open downstairs, Byakuya felt relief wash over him. He got up from his desk slowly and walked calmly across the room. He heard two squabbling voices, which got louder as they neared his room.

He opened the bedroom door.

Byakuya's eyes flashed with momentary anger and shock when he saw them. Ichigo was carrying Rukia, and her leg… was bandaged heavily.

He stepped out swiftly from his room.

"What is _this_?" he asked calmly, silent rage emanating from his body despite the undisturbed exterior.

"Rukia got knocked down by a car just now," Ichigo said, looking guiltily at Rukia, who shook her head slightly. "We just got back from the hospital."

"And how could_ that _have possibly happened?" Byakuya asked coolly.

Ichigo hung his head. "It was my-

"No! It was my own fault!" Rukia said angrily, before looking down from Byakuya's gaze.

Byakuya kept silent. Then he stepped to Ichigo.

"_I_ will take her."

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at him in shock.

Deftly, he slipped his hands under Rukia easily and looked at Ichigo. Flustered, Ichigo let his own hands fall from under Rukia. Byakuya turned back to the bedroom and walked inside with Rukia in his arms, before closing the door expertly using his leg.

Rukia blushed heavily as Byakuya carried her. She felt like a kid, being carried by one person and then another. It was alright with Ichigo though. At least she could still look up and talk to him, scold him whenever he got that guilty look. Right now, she could feel Byakuya's chest against her cheek but she did not dare look up at him. Nii-sama had carried her before in the past, but they were usually done in a life-or-death situation then. This was… _strange_.

Rukia straightened her legs and got ready to slide down when she saw that they were already in the center of the room. Near her closet.

However, Byakuya passed the closet.

_Huh_?

Her eyes widened when she realized they were headed for the bed.

"Nii-"

Byakuya lowered her gently onto the mattress, and Rukia quickly retracted her hands from around his neck. As she did so, she chanced a look at him. His face was close to hers, as he hovered above her, straightening the sheets and making sure her leg was in a comfortable angle. His grey eyes were serious and focused as they checked the position she was in. Then, they slid up to her face. She quickly looked away.

"N… Nii-sama, there is no nee-

"Does it still hurt?"

She looked at him. His expression was serious.

"N… No."

He looked away before continuing. "I didn't know there were things Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't match in speed."

"N… Nii-sama, it wasn't Ichigo's fault. I was rushing… so I didn't see…" She trailed off when Byakuya turned back to her. She felt strange lying down, and Byakuya standing over her. She felt so small.

"Rushing where?"

Her eyes widened. "Uh… t… the i… ice-cream shop." She blushed in embarrassment.

Byakuya did not say anything.

"N… Nii-sama, I could just go to my-

"With your leg like that, you will be able to go _nowhere_. Much less, jump down from a closet. You will use the bed, at least for the first couple of days until your leg is better."

Rukia nodded dumbly.

* * *

"Good night, Rukia."

"Good night… Nii-sama."

Byakuya turned off the light, and the room fell into darkness. There was still some light coming in from the window and Rukia could make out her Nii-sama walking across the room and then getting down on the floor.

She watched him silently in the dark. He had gotten an extra batch of covers and a mattress (from an overly distraught Isshin, who had to be pacified by Rukia a few times before he was willing to give up the idea of making all the Kurosaki family members watch over her while she slept) to be placed on the floor next to the bed. Now he got into the covers, and pulled them over himself. Then, he turned to look at her.

Caught, Rukia looked away quickly.

"Sleep, Rukia."

"Hai, Nii-sama."

She closed her eyes, but she could not go to sleep. It was so strange, lying in Nii-sama's bed. Well, technically not his bed… but a bed he had slept in. With her eyes closed, her other senses were heightened and Rukia could almost smell something sweet as she lay in his bed. What was it?

And she had never slept in the same room as her Nii-sama before. At least, when she was in the closet, she had her own space and privacy, almost like a separate room. Here, all Byakuya had to do was turn right and he would be able to see her. This was really strange. Rukia felt so uncomfortable, she wondered how she was going to be able to fall asleep.

"_Rukia_."

Her eyes shot open. She turned to her left, to where Byakuya was lying below her.

Both of them looked at each other, their heads on their pillows. Rukia could not help gaping a little at Byakuya. She had never seen him like this in a sleeping position before ('But of course I would never!' she thought). He looked so young with his hair falling over his eyes and in his blue pyjamas, lying down there and looking up at her.

"Thank you…" Byakuya hesitated a moment. "… for the straw today."

Rukia nodded, her eyes wide.

Byakuya stared at her for a split second, before quickly turning his back on her to his left. "Good night."

"G… Good night."

* * *

**And there you have it!! **

**I know the 'straw' thing is a sacred IchiRuki component… but well, throw that away because anything can happen in ByaRuki!!! Lol…**

**I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. Shon is going to be one of the frequent secondary characters from now on… since he's made friends with Rukia :D The accident here will also lead to a development in ByaRuki (it already led to a small something in this chapter) which I will be highlighting in the next coming chapter… and I really like it so hope you would like it when it comes out as well. :)**

**Additionally, I would like to announce here that I'm taking yet another 1-week break... lol.. coz I've some work to get done... so please watch out for me. :D And because it's yet another week of absence, I will upload one chapter to my IchiRuki fic (I guess the readers of that fic will soon be hoping I take some hiatus or something... lol) sometime today or tomorrow. So if you happen to be one of those who also keeps up with that fic, please watch out for it as well. (*whispers* Because I really, really think it's one of my best chapters... :D)  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter 6… because somehow I think I'm dragging the story, and it's finally feeling a bit draggy-ish to me… I can only hope you have patience to bear with me… or hopefully, you don't feel that at all… (LOL… cheeky me) If I continue like this (day-by-day story), you guys will probably be like watching some sort of ByaRuki drama series with season 1,2,3 all in. LOL. No one's complained yet, but I will try to be faster in other chapters.**

**Oh, I almost forgot... spare me a review?? :D**


	7. Recovery & Discovery

**And here it is, Chapter 7!!!! Thank you for waiting for me!!! And hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes groggily, feeling something warm on her face. Warm _and_ glaring. Sunlight. She shifted slightly in bed. Her weight fell on her injured leg, and she felt a sear of pain shoot up her body.

"Ouch!" she grimaced, and slowly got up. She tried moving her leg, but it felt stiff and slightly rubbery… and well, did not feel much like a leg at all.

She sighed, and rubbed her bleary eyes.

And suddenly sensed she was being watched.

Quickly, she turned to her left.

Her violet eyes met grey ones. Byakuya was sitting at his desk, and he was staring straight at her. Her exclamation of pain had most probably drawn his attention to her.

'_Why did I have to shout like that? After all my talk of my injury being nothing…_

"Good morning, Rukia."

"G… Good morning, Nii-sama."

Rukia turned tomato red. She had never let anyone see her like this first thing in the morning, with her hair all over the place (although Ichigo was an exception sometimes). And even worse, the person was Nii-sama. Why wasn't he somewhere else? He rarely stayed in the room, if at all.

But as Byakuya rose from the desk, she knew.

_'He stays because he has to take care of me now.'_

Rukia felt useless.

And it was a Saturday, so Nii-sama probably had nothing to do as well. Rukia had thought about it last night before she drifted off to sleep. Although it was bad luck to have gotten into an accident like this, she was fortunate it was at the end of the week. She could probably make a speedy recovery (after all, Shinigamis generally heal faster than normal beings) and bounce back when school started.

Byakuya approached the bed and looked at her expectantly.

'_What?' _Rukia stared up at him.

"I assume you would want to use the bathroom now?"

Rukia blushed.

Taking her silence as a yes, Byakuya bent down and slid his arms under her shoulders and knees. His face came close to hers again and this time, Rukia caught another whiff of that sweet something. What was that? He straightened up from the bed, and lifted her easily with him.

"N… Nii-sama, it's really not necessary…"

He carried her to the bathroom and stopped in front of the sink. Slowly, he bent sideways and deposited Rukia carefully on her feet. He made sure she did not lose her balance and that she was in easy reach of the sink for support before he let her go.

"The first few days, Rukia. You would not want to aggravate your injury." He turned coolly and shut the bathroom door.

Rukia looked back at her flustered expression in the mirror.

How was she going to get through _this_?

* * *

The next few days passed as absolute torture for Rukia. Both Byakuya and Ichigo went out Hollow-hunting and left her playing the worried woman role at home. She hated it.

She was worried for both their safety, though she would not know any combination deadlier than that of Byakuya and Ichigo. She also worried that they would somehow clash of their own accord and start fighting against each other, without her there to pacify them. She waited by the window or door (whichever happened to be nearer) for their return each time they went out. And she would sit and twist the ends of her dress into nervous knots until they came back.

Somehow, Rukia felt left out. She also wanted to be out there with them, fighting. It was awfully frustrating, staying on the sidelines and not knowing what was happening. She did not like it one bit.

Shon, charged with the task of remaining with Rukia and attending to her needs, accompanied her during these periods. He was later successfully coerced by Rukia into helping her walk about the room (the faux body of Byakuya no longer put her off when she knew Shon was in it), to regain the function of her leg quickly and also to take her mind off those two men.

What was more frustrating about her injury was the fuss everyone made about it. Isshin would knock on the bedroom door each morning to let Rukia take a pick of three breakfast choices, and also to tell her with teary eyes that he loved her very much. On these occasions, Rukia would choose quickly and then request a glass of hot tea to go with it so as to skip the latter. Rukia also wanted her leg to heal completely so she could swipe that guilty expression off Ichigo's face everytime he saw her.

_Most importantly, so she could stop troubling Nii-sama. _

Even though Byakuya did not appear to make a fuss about her injury as much as the others, he was the one who was tasked with her care daily. He carried her to and from the bathroom, up and down the stairs. Up till the point that Rukia was almost used to the feeling of his steady and firm arms holding her. But it didn't stop her from feeling the embarassment everytime he did so. And even worse-

"Byakuya-san, you look really _good_ like this!!" Isshin was smiling at them at the foot of the stairs as Byakuya carried Rukia down to dinner one night, with the dangerous cheeky expression Rukia had come to dread everytime he mentioned her "cousin".

Byakuya's eyebrows had lifted slightly.

"You know, you carrying Rukia-chan like that… the style is really like a bride-

"_OWWW_!!!" Rukia had done the only thing she could think of at that moment. Even though her leg was injured, it did nothing to hamper her acting skills.

Isshin hurried over to them as Byakuya bent over her.

"What is it, Rukia?" Byakuya asked, a hint of concern in his deep voice.

Rukia felt herself blush at lying to her Nii-sama like this, but it was the only way to save them both from the embarassment of Isshin's potential words.

"I… I just felt something… pull in my leg. It's…" Rukia faked a slight grimace. "… a bit painful."

Byakuya had then turned and carried her back into the room, and Isshin had brought dinner up to her.

That was then, and today was Monday. Byakuya, Ichigo and Isshin had ganged up against her and forced her to miss school. Now Rukia's leg was almost back to normal. She had removed the bandages, and could now walk without limping every few steps (none of these done in front of Nii-sama, of course). She also knew that come tomorrow, she would certainly wake up with full functionality of her leg.

It was night, and Byakuya was going to be late, having gone to Urahara-san's store for a discussion. Rukia got into Byakuya's bed and closed her eyes. She would be moving back into her closet tomorrow.

Rukia breathed in the scent of the bed. She now knew what it was. After falling to sleep under this one scent every night. After waking up to it for a few mornings now. After smelling it whenever Byakuya carried her close to him.

Rukia's lips curved in a smile, as she drifted off to sleep.

_Cherry blossoms._

_

* * *

  
_

Byakuya walked slowly to Urahara's store, thinking. There was something he had come to notice about the Hollows on his patrolling days (and the nightly roams with Kurosaki Ichigo), and he wanted to report to the Captain General about it.

Byakuya thought back on the past few days. He had performed his daily rounds around Karakura town effortlessly, dispatching any Hollows that strayed into his path. The Hollow numbers had dwindled now, and even Ichigo had grudgingly admitted that it might actually be over. Byakuya's gut feeling, however, told him it was far from over.

He walked on silently.

And _Rukia_.

For the past few days, all he could remember seeing was her blushing in his arms. Each time he looked down when he was carrying her, she was blushing. He did not know there were so many shades of red before, and Rukia was showing them all to him on her complexion. Sometimes, when he was lying down to sleep, he wondered why she did not blush when Kurosaki Ichigo carried her. There was no difference, was there? Did she… perhaps feel _more_ comfortable around that boy… than with him?

Byakuya strode on, lost in thought.

* * *

"I'm glad you are okay, Rukia-san!!"

"Thanks, Keigo." Rukia wondered how many times she would have to keep saying it. It was only third period, and Keigo had repeated the statement for a near eighty times now.

When Rukia had woken up this morning, her prediction had proven true as her leg was back to normal. Her Nii-sama had already left so apparently he had made the same prediction as well. She had then proceeded to jump from the bed, get dressed and then head to school.

Her classmates were ecstatic that she was back, and Rukia was all caught up in the happiness and excitement.

"Rukia, I'm sorry… I-

And Rukia had celebrated full use of her leg by kicking Ichigo right in the shins mid-sentence. After she heard the cursing, she had settled back into her seat happily, knowing Ichigo was back to his normal self.

The bell rang.

"Oh God…" Keigo groaned, as high-pitched giggles broke out in the classroom.

Rukia looked around. Then, realization hit her.

_Tuesday, it was art class!_

She tried to remember if Nii-sama had given any assignment to be done today.

"Good morning." The deep voice caused Rukia's head to snap up to the front where Byakuya had just walked in through the classroom door.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-sensei." Somehow, Rukia could almost hear all the swoons collected into that one reply.

Today, Byakuya was wearing a dark purple vest over a white collared shirt. A black trench coat completed the look, his _bes_t look yet. Nii-sama looked like he had just walked out the glossy front cover of a men's spring (or summer, winter, autumn Rukia didn't know, her mind was a complete blank) collection magazine. Heart-breakingly handsome, as always.

Byakuya stopped in front of his students.

"I believe I instructed all of you to bring horsetail brushes or brushes of similar nature to class today. We shall be practising calligraphy, an art in the form of writing."

Rukia felt panic notch at her heart, as Byakuya continued talking about the history of calligraphy and the various forms it can exist in. She had left her brushes at home in her hurry to get to school!

Byakuya finished talking, and distributed mulberry paper to the front of the class. Then he looked up.

"Whoever who failed to bring their respective brushes, please approach my table one at a time for extra brushes. Do not borrow from others, and do not come forward if you already have your own. I shall know if you do so."

A lot of the glassy-eyed girls who had gotten up instantly sulked back into their seats, their brand-new brushes lying on their tables.

Ichigo, who had took out his set of brushes in a manner of someone who had a personal grudge against writing instruments, looked over at Rukia.

"Do you want?" he mouthed, touching one of his brushes.

Rukia shook her head quietly, and looked to the front. Her Nii-sama looked so forbidding to everyone who approached his table, talking (reprimanding, perhaps?) coldly to each student before handing a brown-handled brush and an inkpot from a box in front of him. No one could hear what he was saying, despite the girls sitting at the front doing their best to eavesdrop.

After what seemed like eternity, Rukia screwed up her courage and got up from her seat after a boy returned from the front. She walked slowly to Byakuya. Each step felt excruciatingly painful, and she knew it had nothing to do with the injury.

She stopped in front of Byakuya, who looked up at her from his seat. She stared at a point past Byakuya's right shoulder.

"K… Kuchiki-sensei, my apologies for forgetting to bring my paintbrush. Could I have one… from the box?" Her voice came out near a whimper.

When he did not reply, Rukia had to look at him. His grey eyes held hers.

"Is your leg all good now?" His voice was barely a whisper.

_Huh?_

Rukia's eyes widened as she looked at Byakuya.

"_H..._ _Hai_." Rukia quickly bowed low to hide her flustered expression.

The next second, she heard the clink of glass and the sound of wood against wood as Byakuya swiped out a bottle of ink and a paintbrush from the box and handed them to her. Rukia took them quickly without looking him in the face and retreated to her seat.

When the last student had gotten a brush from the front, Byakuya looked up. "I would like everyone to come to the front to observe a demonstration of calligraphy."

In that second, Rukia thought she felt an earthquake. The girls all made a stampede for Byakuya's desk, trying to get the best possible position near Kuchiki-sensei. The boys hung back and waved the remaining girls (Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki) forward. They approached the teacher's desk.

Byakuya remained unfazed of the overbearing attention around him as he continued. "There are three ways of writing in calligraphy, namely Kaisho, Gyōsho and Sōsho. I would assume each of you to at least know Kaisho, the basic style of writing." He lifted his brush easily, and Rukia could sense his dislike for the style of writing he was about to demonstrate. "Each stroke of the character is to be placed in the correct position, with not much aesthetic value." He wrote on the paper, lifting the brush each time to make a stroke. When he finished, he lifted the basic character for them to see.

"And now…" He took up the brush again. "The second is Gyōsho, which takes on a more cursive form. I do not expect many of _you_…" He looked up into the midst of the students, and Rukia felt Ichigo tense up behind her. "…to know this. The words will appear rounder and seem to run into each other." He played the brush across the paper, and effortlessly drafted the same character.

"And the last is Sōsho, the most refined of the three, an expertise that requires years of practice." From this, Rukia could tell that Nii-sama probably made it to Sōsho in the first ten years of his life. "The brush cannot be lifted from the paper and curves are made to run into each other. In other words, it is all about you shaping the writing into a form of abstract." He neatly swung the brush around and stroked across the paper. Almost in spite of herself, Rukia let out a soft gasp. Byakuya did not hear her however, as the entire female counterpart of the class gasped simultaneously in that second. Rukia could not even tell what character it was that he was writing, but it was just beautiful to look at.

Rukia lifted her eyes to Byakuya as he worked. His hair fell slightly over his eyes, his face emotionless with just a little hint of concentration. She found him writing traditional calligraphy while in his dashing modern garb oddly clashing. She kept the smile from appearing on her face, as he looked up.

"Now, I would like you all to practise Kaisho for now, with characters of your choice. We will later move on to the higher level when you are prepared."

The students trudged back to their seats. Rukia sat down at her table. She was never good at calligraphy, it was a tedious process though she loved appreciating it all the same. And she was never patient enough to sit at a desk and try to make words look good. Words are words. You read them, whether or not they are beautiful.

Rukia picked up her brush hesitantly. Next to her, she could hear Ichigo chanting "35, 35…" feverishly as he worked. Resisting the urge to laugh, Rukia started to write.

* * *

"Man, I needed that!" Ichigo stretched as the last period bell rang.

Rukia smiled at him. "You seem to be in a good mood. Was it because of art class hours ago, in that you did not get a 35 this time?"

"Hey, I don't even know _what_ I will be getting! A 34 and I'm going to get Old Man Zangetsu to go Bankai on Byakuya! He said he will return the work next week right?"

Rukia nodded. She was feeling rather good herself. She packed up her things slowly as everyone pushed for the exit.

"Ichigo, I can walk home by myself," Rukia said without looking up. "You can go to the gym."

Ichigo who had stood next to her silently scratched his head sheepishly, her statement having hit the right spot. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Meet you up later." Ichigo smiled and left the classroom.

"Later."

Rukia took her time to finish packing and surveyed the emtpy classroom fondly before stepping out into the hallway. Man, she had missed school even though it was just a day's absence.

She stopped in her tracks.

Byakuya was conversing seriously with Sado a few doors away. They turned when they saw her.

Rukia had never seen her Nii-sama look so serious before. A wave of apprehension hit her. What had happened?

Byakuya nodded slightly to Sado, who nodded once to Rukia before walking off. Byakuya made his way toward Rukia. He stopped to look over her shoulder before turning to her.

"Rukia, I would like to discuss something with you… at _home_."

Rukia nodded, almost mechanically.

Byakuya strode past her without another word.

* * *

Rukia sat at her Nii-sama's desk, trying to stop the anxiety from overwhelming her. She had quickly changed out of her school uniform into one of her dresses as soon as she got home, and then took to pacing the room to try to figure out what had happened. Was it something bad? Byakuya had gone to Urahara's place last night. Did he learn of something there? Was that what he was telling Sado so seriously? Some news from Soul Society perhaps? Did it concern… _her_?

'Stop it! Stop it!' Rukia mentally slapped herself. 'Stop worrying! You don't even know what it is you are worrying about!'

"_Rukia._"

Rukia gasped and turned.

Byakuya stood at the bedroom door, looking at her. She had not heard him come in.

She got up clumsily and bowed slightly. "N… Nii-sama."

He nodded and not saying anything, swept out of the room.

Rukia immediately followed in the wake of his footsteps.

* * *

"Keep up, Rukia."

"Hai, Nii-sama."

Was it a mission? But she couldn't sense any Hollow reiatsu nearby, and yet Nii-sama sounded so urgent.

Was he taking her to Urahara?

Was that what he was conversing with Sado about?

She hurried by his heels as he walked.

One left turn, and then another right. They arrived at a busy street. As they waited for the pedestrian light to turn green, Rukia looked about uneasily. There were so many people nearby, how were they going to change into Shinigami form without attracting the slightest bit of attention? Not to mention the amount of damage they might do in a battle, and so many innocent people might get harmed in the process.

Byakuya's movement jolted Rukia from her worries. He was walking swiftly across the street. Rukia hurried after him.

Step by step, the fear and anxiety increasing.

Byakuya stopped abruptly, and Rukia nearly banged into him.

She looked around him apprehensively.

And gasped.

Byakuya strode forward and stopped at the door with the little bell in front.

"Was this the ice-cream shop you never made it to the other day?"

* * *

Rukia could not believe her eyes.

It wasn't because of the place, which she had dreamed about going to for two whole weeks, and getting into the accident before she could taste her favourite chocolate almond treat.

It was because of the person who had brought her here.

Nii-sama.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

_But he did._

Rukia couldn't move, she was in shock.

Byakuya stood at the entrance of the ice-cream parlour, and reached out one long hand and pulled the glass door open. He turned to Rukia, and waited for her to enter.

Numbly, she pulled herself together and walked clumsily through the door. All customers, both male and female, turned their heads as Byakuya walked into the ice cream parlour, Rukia trudging obediently by his side. Byakuya did not seem to notice that he had single-handedly sucked the air out of the room by his mere presence. Rukia did, however. She looked around quickly at all the stares and blushed.

They approached the counter where a selection of guilty desires loomed prettily behind the glass. Pure chocolate, crème vanilla, chocolate chip, cookies and cream, honeycomb, chocolate almond (Rukia gasped in delight), peppermint, strawberry, boisenberry, and endless choices.

"Pick whichever you want, Rukia." Byakuya said, looking down at the flavours curiously ('What were these things?'). He took out his wallet.

Rukia looked back at the selections happily and made her choices. The waitress scooped out the flavours into two cups, as Byakuya paid for the ice creams. Rukia got the cups (added with a jealous stare from the waitress herself, who eyed Byakuya appreciatively) and they retreated to a small plastic table.

'She could eat so much?' Byakuya wondered but his eyes widened when Rukia shyly pushed one cup over to him.

He looked at her, and she blushed.

"I… I didn't know which flavour Nii-sama would like… so I got you pure royal chocolate and vanilla. Those are usually the basic flavours of ice-cream, and the basic ones everyone start to like." She smiled, unable to contain her own happiness as she looked at her own ice-cream.

She really did not know which flavours Byakuya liked, since he probably had never had ice cream before. She decided he should probably start simple with uncomplicated flavours to let him enjoy the texture and taste of the ice cream ('And the 'royal' in the chocolate did influence the choice,' Rukia thought with a giggle). Rukia had not wasted hers on any other flavour, she got two scoops of chocolate almond.

She couldn't suppress her smile as she spooned into the ice cream and put it into her mouth. She moaned slightly, as she felt the chocolate goodness melt easily in her mouth. It was as good as she thought it would be, even better. And after a week of being denied this and overcoming a leg injury to get here, the goodness was so much more than it would normally have been. She quickly looked across at Nii-sama. He was watching her with a strange expression. She swallowed.

"You can just use the spoon to put it into your mouth, Nii-sama. It's… it's really good." She tried to keep a calm expression but she couldn't prevent the smile curving her lips. She was grinning like an idiot. But logically, who could eat ice cream with a serious expression? Though she wondered if Nii-sama might accomplish that feat.

He looked at her, and then down at the ice cream. He looked much like when he was analysing a battle strategy in a fight. Slowly, he took up the spoon and brought it down into the ice cream. She saw his eyes narrow slightly when he lifted a small portion of the chocolate gellatino from the cup. He looked again to Rukia, and she nodded, smiling.

Byakuya put the ice cream into his mouth.

Rukia watched him carefully, almost breathlessly.

His mouth moved slightly, as he tasted the ice cream.

And as she watched, his expression twitched. It slowly became one of mild curiosity and subtle wonder.

"It's good, isn't it?"

Byakuya allowed a small nod as he took a second spoon of ice cream.

"What is it?" he asked slowly as he ate.

"It's a frozen dessert of milk or cream. They make it by strirring the mixture while cooling to prevent ice blocks forming. And the result they get is… ice cream.

Rukia grinned at him happily before digging into hers.

They ate in silence for a few seconds.

"_Rukia_."

She looked up from her chocolate haven.

"Is ice-cream your favourite food?"

Rukia was too happy to realize that it was rather strange of her Nii-sama to ask such a question. But in that moment, she was just happy to be with him, to eat ice cream like this. And she was happy to talk.

"Oh no. Though it might." She smiled. "My favourites are eggs, cucumbers and rice dumplings. Rather ordinary food. Nothing you can't find anywhere." She laughed slightly.

* * *

Byakuya watched Rukia.

He saw her shocked expression when they got to the ice cream parlour (based on Yasutora Sado's instructions and Byakuya's own flawless memory and sense of direction) slowly turn to childish excitement the moment they stepped in the door. From then on, she never stopped smiling.

Byakuya continued watching Rukia. He was almost fascinated by her. She was smiling and relaxed, and was really truly happy. He had never seen her like this up-front. She was almost shining. And as she let out a delighted moan at tasting the ice cream, Byakuya felt something suddenly move deep within him (though he did not know what it was). And she kept grinning and smiling at him. Not to mention she had gotten him his own cup of ice cream.

It had never been like this before.

And now he knew. Her favourite foods were cucumbers, eggs and rice dumplings. He tried to remember if the cooks in his mansion had ever cooked dishes of that nature. '_Rarely_ cucmbers and _never_ rice dumplings,' he realized. Those were commoner foods, which were never present in a noble house. But at least, they have had eggs.

Byakuya did not know what had prompted him to take Rukia to this shop. He had found himself thinking about this ever since the night she had the accident. When she had stuttered over the reason she had gotten injured.

_T… the i… ice-cream shop…_

_She went out with her friends for dessert…_

_Friendship, my Lord…_

Was this what friends did?

Byakuya wanted to take her here. He knew she had been suffering for the past few days because of the mental aspects of her injury, not physically at all. And getting into an accident when she was actually very alert meant she had wanted to come here so very badly. Byakuya wanted to see what it was she wanted so much. He also wanted to see where she went with her friends, and what they did.

He had been very unsure as to how he would go about doing it. But now seeing her so happy like this, it was all…

… _worth_ it.

* * *

"Nii-sama…"

Byakuya looked at Rukia. It was night, and they had gotten back from the shop hours ago. Now, he was reading at his desk, while she got ready for bed.

Rukia was sitting in her closet, looking sheepish.

"I… Thank you for today."

Byakuya nodded, and started to turn back to his work.

But Rukia pushed on.

"I… I _liked_ it today. With you, Nii-sama… I… I mean, I really like it." Rukia stopped, blushing furiously. With a sincere smile, she pulled the closet door shut. "Good night."

Byakuya stared at the closet door, and then turned back to his book. He flipped a page over.

But he was not reading the words at all.

* * *

I** hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I really did writing it. **

**Ice-cream… who can resist love with a bit of ice-cream? ;) As I've promised in my last chapter, I hope you can detect (and enjoy perhaps?) the progression of the ByaRuki relationship (with a lot of fluff…lol)**

**Hands up anyone who saw the ice-cream episode coming! If you had expected it before they came to it, it means my writing did not work out, lol. I was trying hard to make it seem not so obvious where they were headed. So it would come as a nice surprise when you read it. Hope you liked it.**

**And hoped you learned something from Byakuya about Japanese calligraphy in this chapter. :D I'm sorry for cutting the class short before each of them attempted the calligraphy… I actually wrote the whole class out but then when I read it back again, it just didn't click well. So I deleted it. Hope it's alright.**

**According to the feedback I've received, we shall be going day-by-day, shall we? So when this is finished, some of you might have gotten engaged, some getting into universities, some graduating into high school… and then how about we all gather somewhere and celebrate at the end of it?? Lol… it's a long time to go anyway, we will talk about it when we reach there, shall we? XD XD**

**Thanks for the feedback anyway! Keep them coming! You guys motivate me!**

**On another note, I've developed another NEW (geez, so many new plots…I just can't help it when I'm just sitting around and it clicks and I just get down writing) story outline that I really, really like. I will try to find time to work it out and maybe write along two or three chapters (like what I did with my other fics) and then if many readers like it enough, I might expand it. But this fic 'To Win You Back' will take first priority for now.**

**Please review this chapter if you like it, and motivate me to write by doing so!**


	8. A Bit More Courage, A Step Closer

**I was supposed to take a 2-week break from this fic but the ever-incoming reviews just motivated me so much!! ****They were all really great, and they made me really happy writing this, knowing there are people out there enjoying them!!! Thank you so much!!! **(Royal blueKitsune, I really appreciate the back-to-back reviews... they made me smile when I saw them... and I kept smiling like an idiot the whole day...lol, and God knows I needed smiling after a bad day..thanks really!! :D) **So I decided I would take some time out to work out the next chapter... and this is it...chapter 8... it's one of those progression chapter (as from the title) that pretty much allows development... don't know if you would find it boring but let's just hope you won't! :) **

**Hope you enjoy... chapter 8... :D**

* * *

Rukia straightened her blanket in the closet before folding it neatly into a pile. She had just woken up, and she felt wonderful.

She grinned. She did not know why but her mouth just kept splitting into a smile.

Rukia had not stopped smiling in the darkness of her closet last night, as she tried to go to sleep. And even as she slept, she could still feel her mouth turning up at the corners. And when she woke up, she awoke with a smile.

And she probably knew why.

_Eating ice-cream._

No.

Eating ice-cream _with _Nii-sama.

She giggled softly and grabbed her school uniform. Then she slid the closet door open and crouched, ready to jump down.

And stopped mid-jump pose.

Byakuya stared back at her, a hint of surprise in his cool expression. He was standing in front of the mirror adjusting his outfit, a light blue collared office shirt and dark pants. An undone black tie dangled from his neck.

'Why was Nii-sama still here?' Rukia quickly glanced at the clock on the wall.

It was three hours to schooltime. So, she had woken up earlier in her hyperactive state.

Noticing that she still remained in her inappropriate, unladylike pose and that Byakuya was still looking at her with a strange expression, Rukia quickly let her legs fall out from underneath her so she was now sitting properly in the closet. She straightened her legs out onto the floor from the closet and got out. As prim and proper as he would expect her to be.

"G… Good morning, Nii-sama."

"Good morning. You are up early today, Rukia." Byakuya turned back to the mirror and started tying up his tie.

Rukia nodded nervously and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After freshening up, she walked back to the closet to get her school clothes, sneaking sideways glances at her Nii-sama out of the corner of her eye.

He had done his tie up and was making the last of adjustments to his clothes.

Rukia's eyes narrowed. Before she could stop herself, the word spilled out from her lips.

"Ni…"

"Is there something, Rukia?" Byakuya turned to her, as he straightened his collars.

"It's…" Rukia raised her hand and pointed at him slightly. "It's… you are not doing it… _right_."

Byakuya looked at her in mild surprise, and then at the tie she had been pointing to. "Is _this_ not how it is done?"

Rukia shook her head slightly, and opened her mouth to try to explain. But she found she couldn't. She could draw, but that would take too much time. Instead, she took a few tentative steps toward her Nii-sama.

Byakuya looked down at her.

And then, his grey eyes widened slightly as Rukia reached up.

She lifted Byakuya's collars straight and loosened his tie. She took up both ends of the tie in her hands. Then she worked quickly, turning the ends of the tie left and right. Her fingers slipped deftly in between the knots as she worked.

Byakuya stayed silent. Rukia did not know if he was staring at her, or at what she was doing. She preferred not to know, so she did not look up. She was afraid she would falter before his eyes, and then not be able to complete her work.

After a few knots, she pushed the neat triangle smoothly up to Byakuya's neck as she pulled on the tongue of the tie. It fitted… _perfectly_.

Quickly, she let her hands fall to her side and took a few immediate steps back, her head bowed low. She could already feel her face heating up.

_Was it considered rude to do something like that?_

She chanced a look up. Byakuya was looking down at the new arrangement of his tie. Then he turned to her and she quickly averted her eyes.

"Thank you, Rukia." Byakuya lifted his office bag from the table and walked past her out of the room without another word.

Rukia nodded timidly, even though she knew he could not see her.

* * *

Byakuya walked to school, straight back and straight line. But the same could not be said for his thoughts.

He touched his tie slowly.

It was shocking. Rukia probably did not even dare approach him so close like that, and today she had actually adjusted his tie for him. It was the first time she had come so close to him like that, and of her own free will.

And how she blushed and stuttered last night when she thanked him and told him she had liked the ice-cream outing very much.

That she liked the ice-cream outing very much… _with him_.

Byakuya felt something stir again deep within him. He remembered her small hands working quickly at his neck, her eyes resolutely refusing to meet his.

_That's it._

Byakuya shook his head slightly and focused on his goal. He was slowly learning bit by bit of her world.

_A little more and I can get her out of this town…_

_… after I've finished with this Hollow business._

_

* * *

  
_

"Kuchiki-san, are you coming??"

"Coming? Coming where?"

Orihime shook her head in disbelief. "It's Karakura's annual Fire In The Skies festival today! A promising show of the most beautiful fireworks every year!!"

"Really?" Rukia smiled. _That _piqued her interest. She had always loved watching fireworks.

Orihime nodded. "Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun and Sado-kun are all going! We're going to pack some yummy food and sit somewhere good to watch them explode!!" She waved her hands excitedly.

Rukia beamed. "Sounds good. Count me in then."

"Okay! It will start around seven at night, so you and Kurosaki-kun can come meet us!!"

Rukia nodded happily.

* * *

"See you!"

"Will meet you tonight!!"

"See you guys!!!!"

"Whoever who doesn't come to the festival in a united show of friendship shall suffer my betrayed wrath!!!"

Rukia smiled uneasily at Keigo, and continued walking with Orihime out the school gates. Classes had ended for the day, and throngs of students were now making their way back home. Ichigo had disappeared off somewhere so Rukia was walking back home, joined by Orihime.

"You will be sure to come, won't you, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime smiled as they passed by shops along the street.

Rukia smiled and nodded. "I love fireworks."

"Me too!" Orihime beamed. "That would be good… and then there's the trip I'm planning for all of us during the school holidays…"

"Trip?"

"Yeah… and it will be really fun and…"

Exactly what else was good about the trip Rukia did not hear it. Her gaze was fixed in front of her, and her eyes widened.

"Kuchiki-san, my street is this way…" Orihime smiled as she motioned to the street on the left.

"Ah, I… would it be okay with you if I did not walk you home this time? I… I have something to… do." Rukia tried hard to appear focused on Orihime's smiling face.

"Oh, no problem, Kuchiki-san!! I will see you tonight then! Bye!" Orihime waved as she headed down her street.

Rukia waved and quickly stared ahead.

To the pretty little blue booth set up in the middle of the open-air bazaar in front of her. The booth with so many shelves on them. Shelves stocked with rabbit plushies.

Rukia felt like floating off the ground as she hurriedly approached the booth. She stared at the display of stuffed bunnies, stars practically in her eyes.

So many. So many rabbits. Small ones, Big ones. Life-like ones, and cutesy ones. Rukia wanted all of them.

And then she saw it.

The perfect stuffed rabbit. It sat adorably on one of the back shelves, with such soft-looking fur and a cute smile. Rukia stared at it, motionless.

_She needed that. _

Rukia turned to the board hanging from the front of the booth. She noted the shelf number, and the price of plushies from that particular shelf. And her eyes widened as she saw the notice.

_'Only for Couples' special._

Rukia frowned. What did that mean? Her eyes travelled down to the column of words.

_'Only for Couples' special!! Ever wanted to please your girlfriend and hear her squeal with delight? Search no longer for that perfect present, for County Bunnies are the closest you can get to your girl's heart! Just bring along your girlfriend (and wallet) and the most unforgettable gift of love shall be both yours to keep! Each beautifully-crafted plush toy is only available for sale to one couple!!_

Rukia felt her excited expression dim somewhat. She looked around and noticed that there were all couples surrounding the booth. A boy with his arm around his girl, as she squealed at the plushie he presented her with. Another couple examining a stuffed rabbit on one of the shelves.

'Couple? What sort of logic could that be? Why would you need to be coupled up to buy a rabbit plushie?'

She checked her purse. Yes, she had enough amount of money, courtesy of Isshin's occasional allowance. She really wanted that cute rabbit plushie, couple or no couple. And judging by its cuteness, it would be snapped up in no time.

Couple.

_Couple…_

Ichigo!

Rukia turned on her heels and hurriedly raced back home. That's it! She would get Ichigo to turn in as her boyfriend (though she would have to grit her teeth to ask him for it and endure that irritating smug expression of his). She burst into the Kurosaki residence and dashed up the stairs. She threw open Ichigo's bedroom door.

"ICHIGO!"

No one. The bed was empty, the room was empty.

_Damn it, Ichigo's not in! Where is he when I need him most?_

"Nee-san?"

The previously stationary, rather worn-out lion plushie blinked at her.

"Where is Ichigo?"

"Bastard hasn't come back yet. Nee-san, I really miss-

"OKAY!" Rukia slammed the door, cutting the miserable Kon off mid-sentence. She could not afford to waste time. Those bunnies were too cute… they would have sold out by the time that stupid Ichigo came home.

And then she realized…

The idea terrified her, but she really wanted the bunny plushie.

Rukia approached her own bedroom door and put her ear to it, listening. She could hear papers ruffling. So _he_ was in.

_Nii-sama._

Rukia pushed the door open softly, and entered the room quietly.

Byakuya was sitting at his desk, his back to her, reading.

'No, I can't. The request would be too humiliating and degrading!'

She started to turn back to head out when she caught sight of what he was reading.

It was one of the mangas she had put into the lower drawer of the desk.

"Hey!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Byakuya turned, and for a moment, panic overwhelmed her. 'Did I get it wrong?'

But then his face smoothed out in a spontaneous smile, as relief washed over Rukia at his next words. "Good to see you again, Rukia-san. How are you?"

Rukia smiled, and walked over to Byakuya. "I'm good, Shon. How are you?"

"The usual." Byakuya smiled as he held up the comic. "This manga is very interesting."

Rukia nodded, as she went over and perched on the edge of Byakuya's bed. "Err… is Nii-sama going to be late?"

Byakuya nodded. "He just left a half hour ago."

_A half hour ago_. Rukia resisted from jumping up from the bed and performing a victory dance. But she had to ask first.

"Shon?"

Byakuya turned to her.

"Is it… I mean…" Rukia cleared her throat. "Could you do me this really _huge_ favour?"

"I would… if I can." Byakuya smiled again, and Rukia could not help smiling back.

"I need you to buy something for me."

Byakuya's eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"It's a toy… but I can't get it for myself. It has to be…" Rukia deliberated slightly. "… a _guy_ who gets it. I was wondering if you could do that for me. Because I really want the toy."

Byakuya nodded, before replying, "But I'm afraid I'm unable to use Kuchiki tai-chou's money."

"No, I have enough."

Byakuya smiled. "Then what are we waiting around for, Rukia-san?"

* * *

Heads turned as the tall, brooding figure approached.

"Oh my gosh, he is so handsome!"

"Is he a movie actor? That girl is so lucky!!!"

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend, remember?"

The black tie blew slightly in the wind as Byakuya walked forward, Rukia by his side. The long black strands of his hair brushed the stiff collar of his light blue shirt, the colour of the sky above.

"It's here, Rukia-san?" Byakuya looked down at her.

Rukia nodded, barely able to contain her excitement.

They approached the little booth.

"Hello, my dears! How may I help you?" An old woman with shining eyes and a friendly smile greeted them.

"I wanted to buy… something." Byakuya gestured somewhat carelessly at the rows of plushies.

The old woman looked at Rukia and smiled happily. "Of course! Now which one do you want, sweetheart?"

"They are all so nice!" Rukia could not help gushing out in happiness.

"They are, aren't they? And the quality's really good, no stray fur or threads." The old lady nodded in approval before taking a plushie down and pulling slightly on the white fur for emphasis.

"Which one would you like?" Byakuya asked, as Rukia stared breathlessly at the array of cute bunny plushies.

"T… That one." She pointed to the white fluffy desire she had set her eyes on the moment she saw it.

Byakuya followed her finger carefully and said to the woman, "I will take that one, if it's okay."

"Certainly. It's a very good choice, there are only three remaining pieces," the old lady smiled as she retrieved the plushie ('I knew it!' Rukia thought happily) from the shelf.

Then she smiled at Rukia, before turning to Byakuya. "Your girlfriend is quite a gem."

_Girlfriend..._

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up.

"She's beautiful, isn't she? I love her very much."

Rukia's head snapped up to look at Byakuya. He smiled down at her easily, his expression open and sincere. Rukia felt something move suddenly in the depths of her stomach as she looked into Byakuya's face. Without thinking, she pressed her hand to her stomach. His smile got bigger as his eyes twinkled down at her.

"What's the matter? Are you having a stomachache, Rukia?"

Rukia shook her head.

"Well then…"

And Rukia forgot everything as Byakuya held out the fluffy rabbit plushie to her. It was so cute, she clutched it immediately to her and nestled her face into the fur. The old lady watched happily.

"Thank you and may happiness and love be with you both always."

"Thank you so much, madam."

"T… thank you."

* * *

"I'm sorry I had to say that just now. You looked very strange then all of a sudden. I apologize if you were offended by my words," Byakuya said as both of them walked back home together, the precious plushie tucked carefully in Rukia's arms.

Rukia remembered that stirring feeling in her stomach…_that feeling_. She quickly brushed it off and turned up to him. "It's fine, Shon. I was just surprised."

Byakuya nodded and continued walking next to her. "Don't tell Kuchiki tai-chou about it though, he will scalp me silently for that."

And in her laughter, Rukia forgot all about it.

* * *

Rukia brushed unseen dust from the edges of her yellow dress as she waited. She was going to go out with Ichigo soon to join the others for the fireworks festival. She was so excited. Today had been a very good day, full of so many good things. She glanced to her open closet, to where the bunny sat straight on her bed. Her mouth curved in an affectionate smile.

She heard the swish of robes and quickly turned to the window.

"N... Nii-sama." Her brother stepped in through the window and he nodded to her. He then walked to his Gigai, which had gotten up obediently from the desk (Rukia had quit bothering Shon the next few hours as she could see he was dying to get back to his manga) and merged with his faux body.

Rukia watched as Byakuya walked silently to his table and pulled a drawer open. He removed a black book from it and flipped to a certain page. His eyes scanned the paper carefully before he replaced the book back into the drawer. Then he turned to her.

"There are a few Hollows I've managed to detect. We shall head out to exterminate them now."

Rukia gaped at him. Huh? _Now_?

"Now?" Rukia blurted out in shock.

"Is there a problem?" Byakuya asked in his deep, cool voice.

"I-I... mean..." Rukia stuttered. How could she tell him she was going to go watch some fireworks? "I-I mean... I will go get Ichi-

Byakuya cut in swiftly. "I believe we can proceed without Kurosaki Ichigo. We shall leave now."

Rukia felt her expression fall slightly. She had so wanted to go for the Karakura Fire in the Skies showcase. And now Nii-sama wanted to go Hollow-hunting? While Ichigo could go round having fun with the others?

But she could not let it affect her so much. Duty came first, after all. Human lives, before a petty desire to watch fireworks.

_'Focus, Rukia.'_

Byakuya stood staring at her.

"Hai, Nii-sama."

Byakuya nodded and stepped to the center of the room. As he did so, he glanced over at Rukia's closet (which she had foolishly forgotten to slide close) and saw the rabbit.

"What is that?"

"Ohh… I…" Rukia felt her cheeks turn tomato red as she turned to the plush toy. "I… I bought it."

It wasn't exactly a lie. It had been _her_ money, after all. And a little help from his faux body masquerading as her boyfriend but still _her_ money.

Byakuya stared at it silently for a while before turning to Rukia.

"Let's go."

Two flashes and Byakuya and Rukia stood in their Shinigami robes. Byakuya agilely leapt to the window and waited for Rukia to follow suit. They turned back to their gigais. Chappy smiled shyly in an unnatural way to Shon, who politely bowed his head and smiled in return.

"We shall return in a few hours. Stay in the room and do not go elsewhere," Byakuya commanded.

"Hai, Kuchiki-taichou."

Rukia waved slightly to Chappy, still trying to hide her disappointment. Chappy waved back. "Bye, pyon."

As Byakuya and Rukia leapt from the windowsill, the two Gigais continued conversing, the shyness an absolute change from the usual overactive Chappy.

"You are really handsome, pyon," Rukia smiled shyly.

"Ah, thank you. I've mentioned this to Rukia-san before but you are very pretty." Byakuya smiled back.

This exchange went unnoticed by the real Shinigamis as they flashed off into the night.

* * *

Byakuya stopped in his tracks and Rukia replicated his action behind him. They had been tracking the intrusion by the foreign _reiatsu_. Now in front of them, eight Hollows were letting out roars as they lumbered around, searching for potential souls.

"Get ready, Rukia."

"Hai, Nii-sama."

She saw the flash of his hand as he gripped his katana and then he was gone in an expertly-executed Flash step. Rukia laid her hand down on Sode no Shirayuki and followed suit.

She easily flashed into the path of one Hollow and quickly brought the blade down without any hesitation. The Hollow fell back roaring, blood spraying out from the wound on its arm. From her distant right, she heard another Hollow cry and knew Nii-sama had started his dispatching of the Hollows.

She had to focus on this.

She flew up and cut on the other uninjured arm of the Hollow, earning another roar and a massive fountain of blood. Three stabs to the back, and one to the head. Rukia landed on the ground, and the Hollow dissolved into black dust behind her.

She heard another roar in the distance and brought down her Zanpakutou into the shoulder of the second Hollow.

_Quick, I must finish this…_

She slashed the midsection of the Hollow, and deposited a deep wound down the side of its head. It did not disintegrate, as usual. Rukia sighed and gripped her sword as she flew up to perform a few more slashes to the Hollow.

She finished that Hollow in record time.

_Fireworks… fireworks…_

She frowned as she heard a desperate roar nearby. She turned and saw the particularly huge Hollow rushing at her.

'So I will do this fast…'

She gripped Sode no Shirayuki and swung it around as the familiar white ribbon curled out from the pommel and the entire sword shone out in pure white.

"_Mai, Sode no Shirayuki_."

She pointed the Zanpakutou at the oncoming Hollow.

"_Tsugi no mai…_

"… _Hakuren_."

The explosive wave of ice rushed out from the sword tip towards the Hollow. An earthshaking roar split the silence of the night as the white flash collided against the large form of the Hollow. Rukia lowered her Zanpakutou and got ready to move on.

But her eyes widened in shock as she suddenly felt the huge _reiatsu_ blow out against her.

_Impossible! It survived!!??  
_

She saw the Hollow push out against the force of the powerful ice wave and heard its roar as it successfully negated the wave.

_The reiatsu is so different now from the original! It's… it's about fifty times more powerful!!!_

The gigantic hand shot out and Rukia's eyes widened.

Too fast.

She could not get out of the way in time.

The Hollow's grip was bonecrushing hard, and Rukia strained against its hold, trying to cut it with Sode no Shirayuki. She heard the deafening roar as its _reiatsu_ flowed out, pulsing and pounding. Powerful.

_How could this be?_

She could not move. Its grip was tightening around her. It was lowering its head, opening its mouth wide…

Rukia struggled in vain in its death grip.

_I have to move…_

Such razor-like teeth…

Rukia braced herself.

A flash of silver danced in front of her eyes as the sword slashed through the Hollow's arm. Rukia heard the roar and then felt herself fall to the ground as the Hollow released her. Falling towards Earth…

A hand immediately circled around her waist, holding her firm before depositing her safely on the ground. Rukia looked up shakily into the grey eyes of her Nii-sama.

"N... Nii-sa-

Her eyes widened as the remaining four Hollows approached them in a circle, trapping both Rukia and Byakuya. All strong. All hungry. All with impossibly strong _reiatsu_.

_What is going on?_

Byakuya remained emotionless as he released his hand from around Rukia.

"It would do better not to waste time. Though this is such a trifle of a reason to use…

He held out Senbonzakura in front of him as Rukia's eyes widened.

"… _Bankai_."

He dropped the sword and it plunged downwards and dissolved into the ground. Almost immediately, two rows of gigantic blades rose up from the ground around Byakuya and Rukia. Rukia looked up in awe, it was very rare that she had witnessed Nii-sama's Bankai so close like this.

"_Shire, Senbonzakura kageyoshi_."

The blades immediately exploded into thousands of pink petals and Rukia had to put up her hands to shield herself against the massive spiritual force. She lowered them to see Byakuya staring at her, looking unaffected as the razor-sharp petals sliced into the Hollows around them. Blue protective shield rays swirled about them and Rukia heard the pained roars of the Hollows as lethal wounds appeared on their bodies with every touch of a petal. The noise soon ceased, as the last of the Hollows dissolved into thin air.

"N… Nii-sama… I'm sorry I-

"It was as I thought."

Rukia looked up in surprise.

Byakuya was looking up at the sky. "I've noticed that the Hollows' _reiatsu_ change occasionally in battle. Their spiritual force seem to fluctuate a lot and they become increasingly desperate…. and powerful."

"W-What is it, Nii-sama?"

"I believe there's something controlling these Hollows, making them stronger all of a sudden."

"Why-

Byakuya cut her off. "But that is enough for the day, Rukia. I came out to determine something, and tonight has proved more than enough for me."

Rukia nodded obediently. Now that the battle was over, humiliation was starting to creep in over her lack of usefulness in fighting the Hollows. Nii-sama had to save her… _again._ Rukia wondered if she was ever going to be able to prove herself to him.

Byakuya turned to her.

"Come Rukia, you do not want to miss the fireworks."

Rukia's mouth dropped open, as all her thoughts flew out her head at the same time.

* * *

"I believe this would be a good place." Byakuya stopped on a flat, tiled rooftop of one of the houses. Rukia stopped behind him. For the past half hour, she had been following her Nii-sama silently as he flashed from pole to pole, house to house, not saying a word. Now they stopped, and Byakuya elegantly settled himself down on the rooftop. He looked at Rukia, who was still standing and looking at him.

"Sit, Rukia."

"H... Hai, Nii-sama." Rukia stumbled slightly and sat down, a safe distance from him. She stared up at the inky black sky, dotted with silver stars.

_When would the fireworks be starting?_

"I believe they will begin the fireworks right about _now_."

Rukia looked up in shock at Byakuya. How did he know what she was thinking?

As if the sparkles had heard him, Rukia heard the first exploding sounds. She gasped as the first of the fireworks made their way heavenward in an impressive display of red and green. Byakuya had decided on the most perfect spot to sit to watch the sky showcase. Now, the fireworks exploded directly above her head, and she was loving the festive-like sights so much. Blue ones, shining yellow, spiralling sparkles, and loud sudden exploding ones. She turned this way and that, trying to catch sight of all the colours, all the patterns.

"Nii-sama, look!!" she exclaimed happily and pointed to an especially gigantic sparkle in the sky before faltering slightly and blushing a little.

_Nii-sama, look? How childish. What, could he not see for himself?_

'You are so stupid sometimes, Rukia,' she scolded herself.

She chanced a timid glance at Byakuya.

He was looking up at the sky dutifully.

"I see, Rukia," he said in his deep voice, his eyes staying skywards.

"O…Oh," she stuttered, before she gasped again as the next firework showcased another dazzling explosion in the sky. "Oooohhhh!!!"

In the next five minutes, the two figures sat beside each other on the rooftop, the taller one staying silent with excited exclamations of delight popping up from the much shorter one each time a particularly marvellous display of fireworks exploded high above their heads.

Byakuya did not know Rukia loved things of such simple nature.

_Ice-cream… that bunny… and now this…_

"I did not realize you loved fireworks so much."

"I do!!" Rukia exclaimed excitedly as she looked up at the colourful sparks in the sky, her eyes betraying the childish excitement Byakuya often detested in those jumpy girls he saw everyday in school. But in Rukia, it was different. Her smile almost stretched the entirety of her face, her hair ruffled slightly in the wind, her violet eyes opened wide and enthusiasm shone through them. It was almost infectious. It was…

… _endearing_.

"It's just… I don't get a chance to go out to see them. I really want to… but well, people around me don't take me out to see them," Rukia remarked offhandedly, before clapping her hand to her mouth in shock.

Byakuya turned to her. "So _I_ did not take you out to see them."

"No, Nii-sama! It's not… not like that! I mean…" Rukia lowered her eyes. "I mean, I know you are always busy with work and have no time to entertain your family with trivial things. And I understand that."

Byakuya continued staring at her. Rukia blushed.

"You could have just told me, if you wanted to go out and have fun."

Rukia looked up in surprise. Byakuya was back to staring at the sky.

"No, it's… it's alright." Rukia smiled a little. "I mean, the fireworks in Seireitei weren't that great to begin with. The best was always made by…"

Rukia stopped suddenly.

Byakuya enquired, "By?"

Rukia looked away. "The Shiba family."

Instantly, both Byakuya and Rukia stiffened. Shiba. The name that bore too much hurt, too much pain… and too many a memory.

Silence descended over the pair as fireworks continued shooting everywhere.

But as a magnificent orange display exploded in the sky, the deep voice broke the silence.

"It was hard _then _for you, was it not?"

Rukia turned, her jaw almost dropping. Byakuya had never discussed personal matters with her ever before, let alone feelings or emotions.

Now he had turned to look at her, his grey eyes unreadable in his handsome face.

Rukia lowered her eyes from his gaze. "Yes… it was."

She waited for him to ask another question, but he kept silent. It seemed as if both wanted the other to continue talking.

Rukia really wanted to talk to Nii-sama. To explain about a lot of things. But her mouth felt too heavy. To open up and share everything about Kaien-dono with Nii-sama… it was… it was _impossible_. It would tear her heart apart in the process, though she wanted so badly to let it out in the open, at least to somebody. Even somebody like _Nii-sama_.

But… she just could not…

"Did you like him?"

Rukia looked up quickly. Byakuya was not looking at her.

She looked at her legs. "It… it… doesn't matter now."

Byakuya nodded, and did not say anything.

* * *

They continued staring up at the sky. Fireworks were still exploding everywhere, but they were getting more and more infrequent. In a short while, this was all going to be over.

Rukia felt her hands twisting in her lap. Why was she doing that, and feeling a bit uncomfortable and a little more restless?

"Nii…"

She decided not to say anything at the last moment but Byakuya had already turned to her.

She really shouldn't ask this. But Rukia wanted to know.

_Really wanted to know._

"Was it… hard for you, Nii-sama? … Adopting me?"

Byakuya looked at her for a long time, and Rukia felt she had boldly overstepped her boundaries and had caused him to be displeased.

She hurriedly turned away. "I'm sorry I-

"_It was."_

Rukia turned back to him in shock, before swallowing painfully.

"But I did not regret it. Not once." Byakuya turned to her.

Rukia felt her breath leave her as she looked into those piercing grey orbs.

_Nii-sama…_

"Your family, I mean… our family must have been really hard on you then."

Byakuya kept silent. And then-

"_Arigatou, Nii-sama._"

He turned to her, and her expression was sincere and heartfelt.

"Thank you for fulfilling the promise you made my sister. And thank you for bringing me into your family… and your _life_." She laughed awkwardly. "I never had a proper chance to thank you before. And, I also want to say…." Rukia put a hand to her chest. "… it is an absolute honour to have you in _my_ life… N-Nii-sama."

Byakuya stared at her silently before turning to stare up at the last of the fireworks.

Rukia looked up at his handsome profile, his face turned to the sky, where the changing flashes of colour played on his fair skin.

She felt something change then. It was as if something collapsed in her, though she did not know what. It was like a sturdy brick wall crumbling down, to reveal a beautiful green meadow hidden behind. It was like a white dusty sheet pulled away from a valuable antiquity, its beauty hidden away for too long. Like uncovering something so good, so precious that one should have known about all this while.

She continued looking at Byakuya.

_I want to know you, Nii-sama. _

_

* * *

_**And that's it for Chapter 8!! I hope it did not disappoint you!! I get worried when I get all these reviews (though I will admit, I love getting them as every author does :D) and worry I won't be able to live up to them! But at least for this chapter and the next, it would be sort of progressive chapters... developing the relationship of ByaRuki (which I hoped you also noted here in this chapter, on Rukia's part especially). Now I'm going to do something dangerous and promise that from Chapter 10, every chapter onwards will bear a lot of importance in the story, and be really exciting! ****I would also take a double risk and promise Chapter 10 to be really nice..lol :D**

**I also want to introduce a new fic of mine, if some of you haven't noticed that I've put up... it's called 'Rukia's Harem: Affairs of the Heart" and (will) contain multiple Rukia pairings... I haven't decided which pairing to win out in the end yet... so if you feel like you could do with an AU Rukia fic (it's still in the first chapter so not much has been developed though I've outlined plots for 3 Ruki pairings), do spare it a read. And if you like it enough, do review and tell me who you would want to couple with Rukia and if you want me to write any other pairings. This story is sort of open to readers to decide. :)  
**

**I also will possibly be taking a 1-week break (after all, it was supposed to be 2-weeks from now but I've cut that short :p) from this fic but do keep the reviews coming! They really,really motivate me! And if you have any criticism or suggestion, feel free to leave them as well! :)  
**

**P/S: And now, I hold all of you responsible if I do not successfully submit a satisfactory literature review to my supervisor on Monday because of this fic!! Lol XD XD**

**-evenstar lady-  
**


	9. Brother, Bed & Birthday

_~Wonders when hell is going to end...~_

**Here it is, Chapter 9.  
**

* * *

Rukia hummed softly to herself as she lay on her stomach on the bedroom floor, reading her romance novel. A cookie stuck out from her mouth, and a glass of juice stood dangerously close to her right hand. The ends of her legs stuck out in the air behind her, and she kicked them enjoyably whenever she came across a particularly heartwarming paragraph.

Rukia had just declined Ichigo's invitation to go out for some late drinks with Keigo, preferring to opt for a drama-free Saturday evening. According to Ichigo, Keigo had had some run-in problems with a local gang over some debts, and both Ichigo and Rukia were concerned for their free-loving friend. Ichigo had promised to keep her up to date over the matter, and the orangehead had explicitly stated that he would beat the crap out of any mafia if they threatened his friend.

'Protective as always,' Rukia thought and smiled to herself as she munched slowly on her cookie.

The house was rather quiet right now, with all the Kurosakis absent. Ichigo was out with Keigo, and Isshin had taken both his daughters out for a "girls-only" family outing, an outing that Rukia hoped would not culminate with the eccentric doctor receiving a full blow in the face from his no-nonsense daughter, Karin.

Even Nii-sama was out.

Rukia did not know where he was. He had left rather early in the morning after breakfast, without any word or indication of where he was headed. It seemed that Nii-sama had taken a liking to exploring the neighbourhood on weekends in broad daylight, rather than his usual preferred nighttime walks.

Rukia continued munching, as she turned a page in the novel. She shifted slightly in her position, as the door slid open.

"Mhhmmm….mmm??" she mumbled with her mouth full, trusting Ichigo to understand her incoherent sounds.

When no one replied, she turned around with an annoyed expression.

Byakuya stared down at her.

A huge piece of cookie immediately lodged in Rukia's throat as she gasped. Coughing hard, she struggled clumsily to her feet. Her cheeks red, she smoothed out the wrinkled ends of her yellow dress.

Byakuya walked past her to the table.

"There is no need to get up, Rukia. Do what you want, there is no need to behave yourself all that formally in front of me."

Rukia nearly choked on the cookie a second time in shock.

"After all, I need to use the table anyway." He sat down easily, and took up some papers ("Does he ever run out of documents to read?" Rukia wondered curiously). Rukia stood behind him for a few moments before awkwardly lowering herself back to the floor. She kept herself in an appropriate sitting position ('lest Nii-sama turned around') and brought the novel back up to her eyes.

After near an hour of silence and the occasional ruffle of papers, Byakuya straightened up slightly in his seat. Rukia saw him shift his body rather awkwardly on his chair. She frowned.

"Nii-sama, why don't you try the bed?"

Byakuya turned to her, and Rukia blushed.

"I-I mean… you look rather uncomfortable on that chair."

Byakuya stared at her. "Beds are for sleeping," he stated simply, as Rukia flushed red.

"I-I mean… Actually, not really. Beds are used for other… purposes…" Rukia trailed off, turning red at her awkward choice of words. "In the real world, people often-

"QUITE RIGHT, Rukia-chan!!!"

Rukia jumped in fright and Byakuya's eyes widened slightly at the loud voice. A knock sounded against the door before an ecstatic Kurosaki Isshin practically waltzed into the room, a silver tray in his hands.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing your private _bed_ conversation," Isshin winked slyly at Rukia, who blushed again. "But she's right, Byakuya-san!" He wagged a patronizing finger at a stony Byakuya. "You don't just_ sleep_ on beds, you have to stretch your _imagination_!!! Isshin's eyes were almost glittering with stars. "When you are sleepy, you sleep on it! When you are tired, you prop yourself up and rest on it! So many things!! And when you are in the _mood_, beds are especially good to encourage…" Isshin's smirk was devilish. "… _pleasures of the flesh_."

In that second, someone could have fried an egg on Rukia's face. She tried not to look at her Nii-sama. "A-ah, what is that?" She pointed to the silver tray in Isshin's hands that seemed to bear several slices of some fruit, in order to steer them away from this particular topic.

"Ah, this?" Isshin was still smirking. "I brought both of you some _lemons_… I mean, _melons_…" He winked, and Rukia closed her eyes a moment, willing herself to disappear from this humiliating position. "Yuzu and Karin wanted to go to a fruit orchard out of town, so we brought back some really fresh stuff." He went over and placed the silver tray on the table next to Byakuya. "How's everything, Byakuya-san? If you are in any way uncomfortable, do let me know, will you? And if you are in any way _TOO _comfortable…" He snapped his fingers smartly. "… I would also _love_ to know." He winked. "Because I really-

"Thank you, Kurosaki Isshin. I believe I would be able to cope in this room, especially without… _external nuisance_." Byakuya looked up calmly from his seat at Isshin.

"Ah, and if you ever encounter _that_, let me know, alright? That's my boy!" He clapped Byakuya on the shoulder, causing Rukia's eyes to widen. He then winked at Rukia and went out of the room, closing the door happily behind him.

Rukia turned back to her Nii-sama as silence descended over the room.

"Err…"

"So a bed is not only for sleeping," Byakuya spoke in his deep voice.

Rukia looked down. "I-I meant… for sitting… a-and resting."

Byakuya stared at her for a while before rising up from his chair, his documents in his hand. Rukia looked at her Nii-sama curiously as he walked toward the bed. Byakuya got easily onto the bed and positioned his long body comfortably, his back against the bedframe. He took up his documents and started reading. He looked so young, like a university student cramming for an exam on his bed.

Rukia felt a smile lift the corners of her lips as she looked at him. To distract herself, she got up from the floor and headed to her closet. She would prefer reading inside, after all.

"Why do you like sleeping there so?" The displeasure in Byakuya's tone jolted her. She turned around and saw him staring at her from his bed. She felt her lips twitching and quickly turned back to her closet, trying to smother her laughter.

"It's actually quite nice, Nii-sama," Rukia replied easily, before she heard the sound of the mattress springs shifting and the sound of footsteps approaching. She turned to see Byakuya standing right next to her, looking calmly into her closet.

Rukia felt her cheeks burn slightly. She had never let anybody look into her closet if she could help it, not even Ichigo. It was like letting someone see her naked, or at least partially naked. But she couldn't tell Nii-sama _that_. She wanted to grab her blankets and throw them over everything in her closet, especially the smiling rabbit plushie that stood out like a sore thumb among the white linen and clothes.

Byakuya stayed silent, observing her sleeping place. Then he opened his mouth. "Doesn't the limited space leave a little more to be desired?"

Rukia shook her head as she looked up at him, trying to talk to distract him from looking at her closet. "It's really quite comfortable, once you get past the cramped place issue, which isn't really an issue because it's not really cramped. And I really like it because I like to feel safe… and in my own space."

"Safe?"

Rukia nodded. "I don't really know how to explain it." She shrugged. "I guess-

"Do you feel insecure in your bedroom back home?"

Rukia turned to Byakuya in surprise. He was not looking at her, his eyes taking in the interior of the closet.

"I…" Rukia trailed off. The truth was… she _did_ sometimes. Her bedroom was huge and wide, and very pretty. It was a room many would die for, and for a lowly girl like her from the Rukongai, it was a street rat's dream come true. It was a very, very good room… but very _little_ she would relate to. There were only minimal things placed in it. Her desk, on which she had scratched a Chappy on the underside in an attempt to brighten the dull wood panel. Her bed. Her wardrobe. That was it. Though it wasn't to say she did not like it. She loved sleeping in her enormous bed, the covers warm and completely obscuring her from view when the servants came in in the morning. She loved jumping around in her spacious room on occasional joyful moods. But sometimes she woke up in nightmares in her huge bed, and felt like she was drowning in those very covers. Sometimes, she felt really empty in her own vast room, the space deadening her.

"I…"

"_You do_."

Rukia looked up. Byakuya was now staring at her, her hesitant silence a dead giveaway to her answer.

"I…" Rukia took a deep breath. Nii-sama had been very accommodating to her. He, at least, deserved the truth. "I do." She nodded, before looking away.

'_Such an ingrate you are, Rukia_!' she scolded herself. Slowly, she lifted her eyes to check on Nii-sama. Was he displeased?

"I see."

Silence.

Then the deep voice spoke again. "Though I cannot understand…" Byakuya turned to Rukia. "… why someone would give up something so much better for…" He stopped for a moment, seeming to be rephrase his words. "… a lesser-refined one?"

Rukia suddenly had a flashback of that painful moment so many weeks before.

_I know probably a lot of people have asked you, but I do not know it. Rather, I prefer to hear from you yourself. Why, Rukia?"_

_ "What does Kurosaki Ichigo offer you that I… and the Kuchiki family do not?"_

She was so fearful and unprepared then. She was not any more ready now than she was at that time. But now… now she found it a lot less difficult to show more of her feelings, her thoughts to her Nii-sama.

"I… don't know. But it's easy for you to decide, Nii-sama, because you have yet to experience the other side of the coin. If you do, you might find it harder to decide as well, though everyone has their own personal preferences." Rukia smiled.

"Personal preferences?" Byakuya ran his hand slowly along the closet frame.

Rukia nodded, excitement bubbling inside her. Suddenly, she felt a little bit more courageous. A little more courage to show Nii-sama what she was talking about. A little more courage to let him a little into her world.

"Here." She pushed the closet door so it opened wide. Byakuya turned to stare at her. "You can try it if you want, Nii-sama."

Byakuya hesitated in front of the closet.

Sensing his uneasiness, Rukia walked forward and climbed up into her closet. She sat down inside and excitedly motioned to him, almost like coaxing an impossible child into her arms.

"Nii-sama," she smiled, before dropping her eyes and hands quickly at his piercing gaze.

Byakuya looked at her for a while before he moved. He stretched out his long leg and with a firm hand on the closet door, he easily lifted himself into the closet after her.

With both of them in the closet and especially with a man of Byakuya's size, it was a lot more cramped than usual. But Rukia grinned happily. She had moved deeper into the closet to make room for him and now she stretched her legs out in front of her before looking at him on her right.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"It's really… _enclosed_," he said, looking up to the top of the closet and then to his right, where the closet door lay open next to him.

"Stretch out your legs, Nii-sama," Rukia offered, kicking her legs a little playfully in front of her.

Byakuya looked at her and she faltered. "I… I mean… it would be more comfortable if-

A pair of long legs straightened themselves out next to hers. She turned to smile at Byakuya.

"It's quite… different," Byakuya said as he looked about again, his previous expression of wariness replaced by curiosity… and _interest_.

Rukia nodded eagerly. "It's different than an open, big bed, isn't it? And it's really cozy and warm here when you do this…" She reached past Byakuya and slid the door close.

She realized her mistake as soon as they were plunged into complete darkness.

* * *

Byakuya's eyes widened as blackness enveloped them. Rukia had shut the closet door.

The closet was a rather reasonable place to sleep in after all, now that Byakuya came to think of it and was actually sitting in it. It was small for a person like him, but it would fit Rukia's petite frame comfortably. And it was true, it was cozy as she had said. Byakuya felt this was a good place to lie down and think over things. It was private and as Rukia said, one's own space. So she would usually lie down at night here and think through things?

Rukia did such strange things sometimes. She actually loved reading on the _floor_?? When Byakuya had entered the room, the first thing he had seen was the ends of two fair legs held up in the air. His eyes had widened then, not only because Rukia was practically spread out on the floor with her food and book, but also at how fair and smooth the skin on her leg seemed to be, glowing against the pale yellow of her dress. Byakuya had quickly averted his eyes.

He flashed on how Rukia had smiled and opened her arms wide to him moments ago, to get him to come to her in the closet. In that moment, something had jerk deep inside of Byakuya as he looked at her. He had smothered it quickly before joining her in the closet.

Now, Byakuya could feel Rukia's shoulder against his, just touching slightly. It wasn't just the closet, _she_ was very warm herself.

She seemed to have frozen the second she had closed the door, and was now keeping very still and silent next to him. Byakuya did not know if she was savouring the coziness of her closet or if it was something else.

_This dark, enclosed space…_

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia could not see a thing, it was all blackness in front of her eyes. She wouldn't have minded it any normal sleeping day, but this time it was different.

She suddenly became so much more aware of her Nii-sama next to her, their shoulders touching. She wanted to reach out and push open the door but she could not really see much in front of her, and she didn't want to risk touching him in mistake.

Instead, she clasped her hands awkwardly in her lap and tried not to move so much.

"_So you like this?_" The deep voice vibrated in the darkness.

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up and was suddenly grateful for the cover of blackness around her. It was a perfectly normal question, but she could not explain why she was so flustered by it.

"I… Yes, I do," she squeaked.

Silence.

Rukia could hear her heart thumping ever so loud and fast as they sat together in the darkness. Neither one moved or said anything for a while. Finally-

"I see."

Then she heard the rustle of fabric as Byakuya moved. And Rukia was suddenly hit by bright light as he opened the closet door. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Byakuya stepped down from the closet and checked the clock on the wall.

"Thank you for showing me this, Rukia." He nodded and went over to his desk where he picked up his coat. "I have to go over to Urahara's for the weekly report from Soul Society and won't be returning for dinner."

"H-Hai, Nii-sama." Rukia nodded dumbly. Byakuya lifted his eyes to her for a second before throwing the coat elegantly over himself and made his way to the bedroom door. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Rukia sat in the closet, trying hard to steady the galloping rhythm of her fast beating heart.

_ What is wrong with me?_

_

* * *

_

Rukia propped her chin on her right hand in her bedroom, staring up at the ceiling.

_ What do I do?_

It was Sunday morning but that was not what was bothering her.

It was Nii-sama's _birthday_ tomorrow.

Rukia wondered why she was so frustrated over it. Usually, she would just give him a formal birthday greeting, as was the same every year. It was always a bow, a "Happy birthday, Nii-sama", a responding nod from him, another bow, and then she would scurry away as fast and proper as she could. But this year… this year…

She wanted it to be a little _different_.

She knew Nii-sama did not like people making a fuss over his birthday, preferring to spend his time with… well, himself. Rukia did not want to encroach on that. She just wanted to… make a little more effort this year. She wanted to give him something.

But what do you give a man who was completely and flawlessly perfect in every way imaginable? She could not even consider clothes, Byakuya was already a male fashion designer and model all rolled into one. She giggled slightly as she thought of giving him a Chappy T-shirt to wear.

_ 'Nii-sama would probably shred it into a thousand pieces with Senbonzakura.'_

She really did not know what to give him. He already had everything he could have. Rukia reached over and hugged her rabbit plushie close, trying to brainstorm. She pulled slightly on the fur, trying hard to think.

And stopped as something struck her.

She looked down at the rabbit plushie. It smiled back up at her, adorable as always.

It wasn't the best, but she was running out of ideas, and time.

Quickly, she got up from the chair and picked up her bag, tucking the plushie into it. She raced down to the living room and grabbed the telephone in the hall. She dialed the number and waited.

"Hello."

"Ishida! It's me, Rukia. I was wondering… if could you do me this really _huge _favour?"

* * *

Byakuya walked slowly back home. It had been an uneventful day at school. He had managed to keep his birthday a secret from the staff at school, having written a fake birthdate for his submission form as a teacher. After all, his stated birthyear was already a few hundred years way off the real one.

So no one knew it was his birthday today. And it was nothing to Byakuya. Everyday he was growing older, it wasn't just today. Birthdays were a trivial matter to him, he usually treated them much the same as other normal days. He did not price his birthday all that much, though members of his clan and of the other three noble families would dispense with magnificent gifts (all of which Byakuya would order to be placed in the storerooms, left to dust) on that day. He did not hold celebrations, preferring only to let Kazumasa arrange for his favourite food and extra dishes to be placed on the dinner table that night. Then later, he would take an extra long walk around the mansion just to reflect on… _anything_. Here, in the real world, there was even less to do.

Byakuya pushed his bedroom door open. The room was empty. Rukia was not at home.

_ Rukia… _

He had not seen her at all today. He briefly wondered if she knew it was his birthday. Though it would be no big deal if she did not.

Every year on his birthday, she would remain at the table for breakfast in the morning, waiting for him. When he arrived, she would bow low (so low until the only thing he could see of her was the top of her head) and wish him a good morning and a happy birthday. And if he had already left before her, she would make her way first to his division to perform the same greeting. It was the same every year. She got excited when the cooks placed more food on the table on his birthday, though she was quick to smother her enthusiasm upon sensing his gaze on her.

Sometimes, she even had to rely on the extraordinary amount of culinary delights to remember that it was his birthday. That one year, she had forgotten about it and the minute the marvelous variety of food was placed on the table, she had jumped out of her seat as if it was on fire. She had then bowed to him and stuttered through a very, very flustered apology followed by her routine greeting. Byakuya had never seen a shade redder than the one on her face that year.

He had brushed it off though. It was not important whether or not she remembered. And it was going to be the same this year.

Byakuya closed the door and made his way to his desk. He started to put his office bag down on the table but stopped when he noticed the rather foreign thing sitting on his table.

'I've seen this before.'

He stared down at the white fluffy rabbit plushie, which now looked rather different with a black robe and white overcoat fitted on it. His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

Shinigami robes. And a Captain _haori_.

He reached out and tentatively touched the fur before gingerly lifting the plushie up carefully to his eyes. The bunny had such a silly smile and he felt awkward holding it. He turned the soft toy around and saw the character 'Six' written on the back of the miniature _haori_.

Sixth Division. His division.

He caught sight of the note on the table, and put the bunny down to pick it up.

'_Nii-sama,_

_ I didn't know what to get you so I just gave you this. This is my most favourite possession that I revamped with a little help from Ishida. Hope you like it. You're the best taichou, best Shunpo master, best swordsman, best-looking Shinigami, best everything!!! Happy birthday!!_

_ Rukia._

_ p/s: Please don't throw the bunny away even if you don't like it. I really like it a lot.'_

His grey eyes widened. Best taichou… best swordsman_… best-looking_? She thought he, Byakuya, was the best-looking of all Shinigamis? Byakuya suddenly felt a tiny hint of warmth pass over his face as he looked at the note, and he suddenly felt his lips twitch slightly.

The note. It was an entirely different greeting from the ones she had given him all these years. He suddenly wondered if she had given a birthday note to the wrong person. Perhaps someone in her class had the same birthday as well. But no, there it was. Taichou… Shinigami… Shunpo… Nii-sama.

He looked back down at the rabbit plushie.

_ It was so silly… this present… the bunny was of no use to him…_

And yet…

_Yet_…

* * *

Rukia rushed back home. She had changed her mind, she had really changed her mind. It was a stupid idea, to give her cool and classy Nii-sama a soft toy. It was better not to give him anything at all than that stupid excuse of a gift. Though she had to practically beg Ishida to help her design the replica Shinigami Captain robes for the soft toy. The artistic Quincy did not want to have anything to do with Shinigamis, let alone design a birthday gift for one (and a Captain at that). Usually if Ichigo was there, he would have pulled Ishida's ego strings to get him to do the job. Rukia tried a different tack, one that worked just as efficiently. She had gone all teary-eyed and went down on her knees, utilizing on the chivalrous gentleman in Ishida. He had grudgingly agreed then. And though she really liked the end result…

She had placed the soft toy on his table before she went to school. Byakuya had already left, so he wouldn't see it till he got home. Now, she was just praying he had not reached home yet.

She flung open the door breathlessly and dashed up the stairs. Stopping at the bedroom door, she grabbed the doorframe and stopped for breath, listening for any sounds indicative of someone inside.

Silence.

Rukia slid the door open apprehensively. There was no one in.

_ Good! Now to go get the rabb-_

Rukia gasped. The plushie and note was gone from where she had left them on the table.

_Oh no. Oh no. He saw it! He must be furious at me for acting like an immature kid!_

Then she noticed it.

The rabbit plushie, still dressed in its cute Shinigami Taichou garb stood upright in a corner of Byakuya's bed. Rukia quickly made her way over and picked it up, turning it over for anything unusual. Nothing.

She sighed.

_ He must be mad but chose not to throw it away, after what I foolishly wrote in the note. _

She turned dejectedly to her closet and gasped. A bright yellow note was stuck on the white door. Rukia hurriedly went over to it. And saw the two short words in elegant, bold lettering.

_ 'Thank you.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia sat nervously in her closet that night, trying to read her romance novel. It was hard though, the words were swimming in front of her eyes. She looked across the room at the Shinigami Captain rabbit plushie and felt her stomach twist itself into knots. It was all she could do not to run over and grab the toy, hide it away and then hide herself in a hole and not come out for a few years.

It was so humiliating.

_ Why did I get the idea to give Nii-sama a soft toy in the first place? And my secondhand, favourite soft toy? _

All too soon, she heard the bedroom door open. She gripped her novel hard, trying to stop her hands trembling. She heard the steady footsteps approaching and looked up tentatively.

Byakuya stepped into the room and looked at her, his expression calm and smooth. Rukia hurriedly got out from the closet and bowed low.

As usual.

"H-Happy birthday, N-Nii-sama."

Byakuya nodded, and his glance ticked momentarily to the bunny sitting at the corner of his bed.

Rukia had rehearsed a complete apology about her stupid gift but that one small gesture from Byakuya made everything jumble themselves up in her mind.

"N-Nii-sama, I… forgive me! I shouldn't have given you such a worthless gift! It was really… really foolish of me."

Byakuya turned to look at her, his expression unmoved. Rukia felt herself shrink in size before him.

"I… I wanted to get you something this y-year, Nii-sama. I mean, for your birthday! I didn't know what though, because you already have everything. I-I can't get you clothes, because you already look very good in those of your choice! I-I mean…" Rukia felt like she was losing her head. "And I didn't want to get you food, because you could just go out and buy them anytime. I… I considered a fragrance, since you don't seem to own one. But… y-you already smell like _sakura_, and you smell really good so…" Rukia clapped her hand to her mouth, as she felt her face turn tomato red.

_ You smell really good!!!???? Stop it! Stop talking, Rukia! It's getting worse!_

"So… So I just thought I…" Rukia gestured weakly to the rabbit plushie and trailed off in her words.

Awkward silence descended in the bedroom.

Slowly, Rukia lifted her eyes to Byakuya. He was looking at her. She saw something pass in the depths of his eyes a second before they disappeared, and his grey eyes were unreadable once more.

"There is no need to worry about the gift, Rukia. I really appreciate it." He walked to his desk and produced a stack of papers, before settling down to tackle them. "You should probably go to sleep now."

Rukia nodded, feeling numb and foolish. She climbed into the closet and got ready to slide the door close.

"_Rukia_."

Rukia yelped softly in surprise and looked at her Nii-sama. He had put the papers down and had turned to her.

His grey eyes met her violet ones.

"_Thank you_."

He turned back to his work as she nodded slightly and slid the door close.

* * *

Byakuya watched as Rukia started to lose her head in front of him. He always wondered why she got so nervous and uptight around him like this. But this time, she was talking a lot more than usual. _A lot_ of things were coming out of her mouth.

_ Is there anything that can stop her when she starts going off like this?_

Somehow, he felt a little amused watching her in her little twitchy world. She looked so… stupid… and so… so…

… _adorable_.

She was apologizing profusely for the gift. Byakuya started to intervene before she started having a mental breakdown right in front of him but he stopped when she recklessly ploughed on.

"I… I wanted to get you something this y-year…

"… because you already have everything…

"… can't get you clothes, because you already look very good in those of your choice…"

"I… I considered a fragrance…"

"But… y-you already smell like _sakura_, and you smell really good so…"

Byakuya's eyes widened at the exclamation, as Rukia clapped her hand to her mouth in shock.

_I smell like sakura and I smell… really _good_? _

Byakuya felt that familiar tinge of warmth pass over his face again. So she had wanted to get him something this year and nearly tore her hair out over it. And she thought he looked really good in clothes of the real world. She also thought he was the best-looking Shinigami in Soul Society… And she liked his _scent_.

He wondered on which occasion did Rukia actually… _smelled_ him?

Byakuya felt something grow warm deep inside him. He looked at Rukia. She was staring at him, with a shade of red to beat the one he saw on her face the other year she forgot his birthday.

_What is this I am feeling? _

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia had closed her closet door but she had left a tiny gap so light from the room could pass through. And from here, she could see her Nii-sama sitting straight and reading at his desk.

Rukia felt herself smile slightly. If he was mad about the gift, he wouldn't have left a note to her, would he? And he had told her personally that he appreciated it. A sudden hope flared in her heart. Did he like the present? She picked up the note, which she had put up in her closet, and smiled again. Just two words but it meant a lot more.

_ Thank you._

"You're welcome, Nii-sama," she whispered softly though the gap in the door.

* * *

**And that's it! I hope it wasn't too boring for you! If you read my first ByaRuki fic before "Teach me How to Love", it also had a birthday chapter in it, which was much lengthier. I didn't develop it much here (because this is just a progression chapter) but I did borrow the idea from that fic of mine. But I made it Rukia's gift now, instead of Byakuya's! :) Here in this chapter, it highlights again the development of ByaRuki relationship, as Rukia is much more ready to be open to Byakuya now, and openness is always the first step to... er, other things, lol. I had to make a few chapters like this first, boring as they may be, to allow some development as it would seem weird to jump into intense feelings all of a sudden. So hope it's alright. And as I said before, this is also a progression chapter, as was the previous one... before Chapter 10 looms! I haven't really written it out but I've the chapter plot bunny outlined and I really like it so hope you would when it comes out (if ever). And after Chapter 10 is when things start getting a little more serious and heavy. :)**

**THANKS to all my reviewers (especially for the previous chapter!!), you guys were so motivating!! I appreciate and love reading each review.(YuzurihaNoRyuu, yours was so CUTE!!! :D I dedicate Isshin in this chapter and the paragraph below to your "dangerous chapter" lol)**

**I would also like to state here that the lemon (if there's anyone waiting for it, though I feel there would be because I've received some "hints"...lol) won't be coming for a few chapters on so I hope you can bear with me. Though I hope all the fluff is compensating for the absent smut, which I assure you, will arrive finally. So hope you would wait for it. ;) **

**And speaking about lemon, man this is really bad, but when I was conducting experiments of lung analysis on mice on my laptop, I would open a Word doc and start working on more of this fic. *slaps hand to forehead* Seriously, I've been doing it this past week, writing up on the... to be honest, the _lemon _actually... lol... which is why I keep glancing back over my shoulder to make sure the animal house staff did not peer over my shoulder and get cardiac arrest. But who knows, they might be one of my readers. Lol :D  
**

**I'm having a really hectic 2 past weeks, and they are only guaranteed to get worse as they come. I made a HUGE mistake in my experiments (stupid, stupid me!!), causing 40 mice I'm currently working on to be a sort of "useless" data batch... it was so excruciating when I discovered I had made the mistake (for the first time, I really felt how it was to have your heart drop out of your body... seriously... the WORST...) I can only hope I straighten this out and _fast_. And that I can submit an excellent literature review for evaluation in 2 weeks *runs off to work on it* Sorry for lamenting on my problems here... I just feel really stressed out and frustrated these days. :(**

**I don't know when I will be able to update the next chapter, could be next week, could be the week after, could be _never_ (*dodges daggers, tomatoes, death threats*). But I will do my best, and hope you guys can bear with me. I will try to make it not a _never_, because *whispers* I have already built up a plotline for a... *drumroll*... SEQUEL to this fic!!!! I really did! It was last two days ago, that I had the inspiration and drew out a plotline for a sequel, which was really unexpected. It's a long way to go for this fic, and even a longer one if I decide to go on with the sequel. :) I just hope I can continue this.  
**

**Damn, long author's note. Apart from that, hope you would review this chapter for me (and tell me what you think!), would really really appreciate that. :)**


	10. Mistaken Identity

**Hello, it's me, evenstar lady, back from my busy one week!!! I hoped you waited for this update, and hope I wouldn't disappoint you so much!! I find my creative juices seems to be drying up (too much break from fanfic??) so I struggled a little to write this chapter 10. But this, to date, is the LONGEST chapter of all fanfics I have written (I find as these chapters go by, I write more and more. So when I reach chapter 20, I will probably be writing a tome or something :D) And a shoutout to chillpill, thanks so much, you motivate me! :)  
**

**Here it is, Chapter 10. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Psssstttt!!! PSSSTTTT!!!!" Byakuya looked up from his reading at the loud, supposedly whispering voice.

"Ru-

"Will you be free today?" Rukia was practically bouncing at the door. She was wearing a light blue dress with soft floral patterns.

"What is it?" Byakuya slowly got up from his chair.

"Come on, stop reading your manga already!!! I guarantee you something much more funner than that!!!"

"Ruk-

"COME ON!" Turning around, Rukia dashed down the stairs.

Without a moment's hesitation, Byakuya followed in her wake, leaving the documents from Soul Society on the desk.

* * *

Rukia burst out into late afternoon sunlight and jumped around happily. She turned around to see Byakuya emerge from the door.

"Nii-sama gets back ten at night, doesn't he?"

Byakuya blinked at her.

Rukia laughed. "I'm not stalking you, Shon… I just seem to notice he's usually gone till late at night on Saturdays. And this is when I pounce!" She snapped her fingers smartly. When Byakuya did not react, she faltered slightly. "R-right? He's going to be back at ten, isn't he?"

Byakuya nodded slowly.

"Perfect timing!" Rukia clapped her hands in glee. "He will murder me for what I'm going to do! Come on, Shon!" She motioned with her hands hurriedly. "I'm going to show you what fun is all about! And to thank you for getting me the toy, though that now belongs to Nii-sama."

She walked fast down the street, as Byakuya fell into step easily next to her.

"Do you think he liked it?" she asked curiously, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I believe he really does. Very much indeed."

"Really?" Rukia beamed.

Byakuya nodded. "Where are we going?"

"_Somewhere_." Rukia smiled meaningfully as they turned into a main road. "You are really lucky, Shon. Nii-sama chose to come to the real world at a time when festivals and parades are aplenty in Karakura Town. You can feast your eyes on many wonderful and interesting things."

They continued walking silently for the next fifteen minutes.

* * *

"And…

… TA-DAH!!!!"

Rukia stopped in front of Byakuya and turned to him, spreading her arms wide.

"Welcome to Karakura Town's annual funfair!!!!

Byakuya's eyes widened. They had stopped in front of some iron gates. And behind these gates, an entirely different world loomed in a huge collection of peculiar structures, all alight with bright colours and explosive sounds. From where he stood, Byakuya could see so many tents and booths, some gigantic teacups spinning around with screaming children, a white track built in mid-air which wound around the entire parameter of the area, and a gigantic wheel in the distance.

Rukia pushed open the gate excitedly and stepped in, Byakuya following behind her. As she looked around enthusiastically, Byakuya took the chance to make more sense of his surroundings. Red and white tents stood up everywhere, flags at their tips flapping in the wind. He could hear the delighted screams of children, and the strong smell of honey and something roasting hung in the air. He approached the post tacked up near the gate.

_KARAKURA TOWN ANNUAL FUNFAIR._

"Funfair…" Byakuya read the sign softly.

"Kuchiki Rukia, Karakura Town Shinigami representative at your service." Rukia bowed low as she went up to him, and laughed. Byakuya turned to her.

"A funfair is a rather small traveling show, which is mainly made up of game stalls and other form of amusements, which we will find out soon enough." She grinned mischievously. "Parents usually take their children here for quality family time and so do friends for some fun outings. It is the time of the year when this open town field is made into the grounds of Karakura's annual funfair! I just found out about it yesterday from Orihime and decided you might get a kick out of it! The funfair is usually much funner at night, but since Nii-sama is going to come back then, I figured I would take you here late evening so we would have more time to spare."

"So you play games here?"

Rukia nodded.

"And how do you go about that? Is there some sort of rule?"

"Oh!" Rukia slapped her hand to her forehead. "Yeah! Here, they play games using special tokens, which you can buy using real money (and that's where the operators of funfair get their share of earnings). Each different game requires different values of tokens, and with each game, if you are victorious, you can win a really nice prize!" She walked towards a counter, shaped like a castle, in which a friendly-looking woman sat waiting.

"Hi, could I have twenty… no, make that forty tokens?" Rukia pulled out her purse.

"Sure thing."

"Rukia, I will pay."

"Don't be silly, Shon. You don't have any mon-

Her eyes widened as Byakuya handed the cash to the woman, who had to tear her eyes away from his face to hand the tokens across the counter.

Rukia pocketed them and turned to him. "Where did you get that money? Did you nicked it off Nii-sama? You told me you weren't allowed to use his money!"

"No. He gave it to me as a reward."

"Really?"

Byakuya nodded, as Rukia smiled. "That's good, Shon! And with my leftover money, I can get us some really nice stuff for dinner!"

"And now let the fun begin! Come on!"

Byakuya walked fast after her as she rushed off into the midst of the colourful game stalls. There were so many of them. Hoops and sticks, people throwing balls at coconuts, darts games, kids hammering a huge button-like platform. Rukia stopped suddenly and Byakuya nearly walked right into her.

"Fish for duckies in the water!!!! And win a cutesy prize!!!! Blue for small toy! And red for big toy! Pink for very, very big toy!!" The fat, jovial booth owner smiled at them.

Byakuya looked over her shoulder. There was an enormous makeshift pond in this booth, and filled by every inch with fake yellow ducks that bobbed with the water.

"Rubber ducks." Rukia pointed to Byakuya. "This is possibly one of the easiest games in funfairs. You just take a fishing pole and choose one of the ducks, which hopefully will bear a red or pink tag underneath, and fish it out of the water. Everyone who plays will definitely get a prize, the only difference being the size." She looked up at Byakuya, before turning to the owner. "Can I have two poles please?" She handed in the corresponding tokens and got two black poles.

"Now, my lady, choose well." The booth owner smiled.

Rukia smiled back and turned to Byakuya. "It's almost always a blue tag duck each time. I believe there's only one pink duck and maybe a few red ones. Good luck!" She scanned the pond curiously and then swung her pole hook at one rubber duck near the right of the pond. She jerked and the duck swung out of the water.

"Blue!" The booth owner smiled as Rukia handed back the hook. "But we still have a lot of cute small toys, regardless. Take your pick!"

Rukia looked at the racks, and Byakuya could already guess where her eyes would be focused on.

"Is that one, or two toys?" Rukia pointed timidly at a set of twin bunny plushies, with fluffy white arms around each other.

"It's two, my lady! See?" The man went over and pulled the bunnies apart easily.

"Oh… it's really cute... I…" Rukia deliberated for a while. "I-I will have one of those, please."

"Perfect, perfect!" The man handed one bunny over to Rukia, who could not help it as her face split into a grin. She immediately cuddled the small plushie to her, as Byakuya watched.

"And now you, handsome Sir!"

Byakuya turned back to the pond. This was no game of skill. It was completely one of chance, and luck. He swung to the right, and watched as it hooked onto one yellow duck. The owner went over and pulled it out.

"Alas, blue as well!"

Rukia shrugged. "Choose a toy of your choice, Shon!"

"I will take the other bunny," Byakuya answered, without the slightest hint of hesitation. Rukia looked at him in surprise.

"Very good! My children, may your love be as inseparable as these twin bunnies!" The booth owner smiled as he handed the other rabbit plushie to Byakuya.

Rukia blushed heavily as Byakuya retrieved the plushie silently.

"You didn't have to do that!" she exclaimed as they walked away from the stall.

"Do what?" Byakuya asked as he handed her the bunny.

"Choosing the toy I want, instead of what you want! I really didn't want both of them all that badly!" Rukia said grudgingly, though she accepted the plushie from his hands.

"What you want is what I want, Rukia," Byakuya replied as Rukia's head snapped up to look at him in surprise. "And after all, they are _inseparable_."

Rukia looked down at the bunnies and had to agree. "So cuteeee!!" she smiled, hugging them to her. She looked up at Byakuya staring at her. "Okay then. One's for me, and the other's for you and Nii-sama. Or… we can just put them together, one's too lonely by itself." She beamed happily.

"You really like rabbits, do you?"

Rukia nodded emphatically. "I LOVE them!!"

"So they are your favourite animals?"

"Absolutely!!!"

Both of them turned up at the sudden thundering sound of wheels overhead.

"Would you like to try that, Shon?" Rukia smiled, as the red car full of screaming children sped away above them on the white tracks.

"What is it?"

"It's called the roller coaster. As you can see, it comprises of a set of multiple car-like seats that goes off on the tracks." Rukia motioned at the simple white track of up and down loops set up around the funfair. "Actually, this is a rather basic roller coaster, given that they cannot transport too big and complex a track to be continuously moving. In real amusement parks, they have roller coasters which spiral up and then hang upside down!" She smiled. "People ride roller coasters for the thrill, especially when you are heading downhill."

"Do you want to?" Byakuya asked her.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

* * *

As she got off the platform, Rukia felt herself wobble slightly to the right. She put out a hand to steady herself but her balance got worse as she felt herself tilt dangerously to the left. 'Oh n-

A hand reached out and caught her flailing arm while another made its way securely around her waist.

"Are you alright?" The deep voice spoke.

"T-Thanks," Rukia gasped out. She turned to look at Byakuya behind her, and his face swam a little. "Though I think I had better sit down for a while."

Byakuya nodded, and before Rukia could react, he had bent down and scooped her up in his arms.

"S-Shon, I can walk!" Rukia exclaimed in surprise, before looking around worriedly. People were staring at them, most of them smiling appreciatively. She felt herself turn red.

"I don't think so. I would rather not risk you falling and hurting yourself," Byakuya spoke as he carried Rukia to a small picnic table under the shade. He gently placed her down on one of the chairs, and she remembered that familiar feeling of how Nii-sama had carried her when her leg was injured. Whether it was really Byakuya or the ModSoul, the feeling was somehow similar.

"Are you alright?"

Rukia nodded. "Just a little while." She took a deep breath and tried to get her bearings.

"I would have thought you would be used to that, being a Shinigami and all."

Rukia looked up. Byakuya was staring at her seriously. Since when had Shon decide to discard his open expressions in favour of Nii-sama's cold manner?

"Well, I don't usually purposely drop myself down a few feet in the air when I'm flying." Rukia retorted, and could have sworn she heard an almost inaudible deep chuckle from Byakuya. "But you did very well for a first-timer of roller coasters," she pointed out. Byakuya's _gigai _had barely moved an inch during the ride, nor did any sound escape him. For all that had happened, he could have been sitting on a stationary roller coaster. Except that one part where they had approached the steepest downhill ride of all. Then, Rukia had felt Byakuya involuntarily twitch next to her as they were sent shooting down, the sharp wind blowing past them and Rukia's heart hammering hard against her ribcage.

Rukia bent her head down once before she straightened and flashed a smile to assure Byakuya.

"Okay. I think I'm alright now."

Her stomach growled.

"But my stomach's not." She laughed and got up from the bench. Byakuya immediately rose opposite her.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, Shon! Don't nag!" Rukia laughed and slapped him hard on the arm. "Now, I'm going to go get us some lunch. No, you sit back down! Let me get it this time, okay?"

Before Byakuya could protest, Rukia had dashed away.

Byakuya sat on the bench and looked out over the people milling around. There were parents taking out their children for fun family times, couples with their arms around each other, and loud kids running around in groups. Byakuya turned away and looked down at the twin bunnies Rukia had placed on the table.

_ One's for me, and the other's for you and Nii-sama!_

_Or… we can just put them together, one's too lonely by itself!_

_What you want is what I want, Rukia..._

Byakuya stroked the fur slightly, lost in thought.

* * *

"HOOOO!!!" Byakuya looked up, the shock barely registering on his calm outward expression. He watched, amused, as Rukia deflated in her failed attempt to frighten him. She lowered herself into the seat opposite him and placed two small wrapped packages on the table. And-

"What is that?" Byakuya asked, looking at the thing in her hand.

Rukia grinned. "An appetizer."

He watched as Rukia stripped the transparent layer off the pink bob of unknown substance, weaved around a stick. The pink fluffiness reminded him of a certain troublemaking lieutenant and uninvited frequenter of his mansion with a practically nonexistent sense of direction.

"Is that… edible?" Byakuya watched as Rukia finished unwrapping the "appetizer". It had a strangely soft and woolly look. He wondered how on Earth could that be eaten, and if it could what it would taste like. It looked like a bob of pink cloud mounted on a thin wooden stick in her hand.

"It is!" Rukia smiled, and lifting a finger, pinched a portion of the fluff and put it into her mouth. Byakuya watched that smile graze her lips again as she tasted whatever it was she was tasting.

"It's called cotton candy. And the amazing thing, Shon, is that it's actually all sugar! They make it by pouring and melting sugar in a bowl spun at a very high speed. They then twirl a stick into the catching bowl, gathering the molten sugar strands into… _this_." She waved the cotton candy at Byakuya.

"Interesting things humans are, aren't they?" She smiled at his curious expression. "Do try it. We don't have such things in Soul Society. And it melts in a while… so we have to finish this fast." She offered the cotton candy to Byakuya.

Noting his apprehensive expression, Rukia laughed. "I thought you would be more adventurous than that, Shon! Okay here… you don't even need to touch it. Just bite."

She leaned forwards across the table towards Byakuya and held out the candy close to his face. "Aaaaaa…" she opened her mouth, a perfect imitation of a mother trying to coax a stubborn child to take some food. Byakuya felt ridiculous.

"Don't worry, it's alright for a man to eat cotton candy, it won't ruin your image, or Nii-sama's, for that matter. Plus, they all think we are a couple anyway so it's fine."

Byakuya's surprised eyes met Rukia's. She only smiled. "Go on."

Slowly, Byakuya bent forward and took a bite from the pink wool-like candy she was holding for him. Immediately, the woolly sugar dissolved in his mouth, sweet and sticky. His eyes widened at the unexpected change in texture, as Rukia put another piece of candy floss into her mouth.

"Good?"

Byakuya nodded.

After they polished off the candy floss, Rukia turned to the two wrapped packages. "Hot dogs." She lifted her package for emphasis.

"_Dog_?" Byakuya's eyes widened.

Rukia laughed. "Looks like it's going to be a _long_ day of explanations."

* * *

As they passed a drinks stall, completely satiated from dinner, Rukia gasped as she looked ahead.

"Merry-go-round!" she exclaimed happily and ran forward. Byakuya had to walk a little faster again to catch her up.

"What were you saying, Rukia?" he asked as he caught up to her.

"Merry-go-round!" Rukia smiled at him and pointed ahead. Byakuya stared at the huge rotating circular platform, on which rows of horse statues and other animals were suspended from poles. Children were sitting on these "animals" as they moved up and down in time to the gaily circus music, waving excitedly to their parents standing on the side.

He watched the merry-go-round with an expression of curiosity and slight disbelief.

'_Humans are really strange. They cannot get real horses so they do this?_' Byakuya thought as he watched the peculiar structure, the multicolored lights and mirrors on the merry-go-round playing on and off merrily. '_They are really-_

"Nii-sama would think it was really stupid." The words from Rukia jolted Byakuya from his thoughts and he turned to her. She was smiling at him. "He would say that it was silly that they would have to get fake horses because they are unable to get real ones," she laughed and Byakuya carefully hid his surprise at her spot-on statement. Then she tossed one token into the air. "Though I'm rather old to be doing this, I still want to try the merry-go-round."

"You don't want to come, do you, Shon?" She smiled again at his hesitance. "Looks like it's a girl thing." She laughed. "See you in a bit."

Byakuya watched as she joined the short line in front of the merry-go-round and handed her token in to the teenage boy at the front. He watched as she walked onto the wooden platform and began scanning for the potential seat.

_ 'A horse would be good, Rukia.'_

She looked over each animal before hoisting herself up onto a white horse (Byakuya felt a tinge of pride as he looked upon her), which had its own beautifully painted bridle and saddle. It looked rather majestic and royal, and Byakuya felt yet another wave of pride as he looked on.

_ 'Good choice.'_

She glanced up from the horse at Byakuya, as the teenage boy proceeded to strap something over her legs. She giggled slightly, her cheeks noticeably pink even from far, and waved slightly. Byakuya nodded back at her.

The young conductor stepped off the merry-go-round and pushed a lever, as the music began and the platform began to move. The delighted cries of the children blended in with the music, as their parents watched them.

Byakuya continued looking at Rukia. She was smiling excitedly like one of the kids, with one hand on the post as her horse ascended and descended in time. As her side of the platform revolved close to where he was standing, she waved again, and extended her hand. "It's fun!!!" She laughed, before her horse moved forward and disappeared off around the curve.

Byakuya frowned slightly and quickly turned back to the left, waiting to see her come around the corner again. He watched as ecstatic children passed by, all waving and smiling. Girl, girl, boy, girl… and then he saw Rukia. She laughed when she saw him and extended her hand again.

And her eyes widened as Byakuya reached out to her.

He brought his long arm up to hers and their fingers brushed slightly, before the horse brought Rukia past him. She hurriedly turned around to look at him, but could not detect him as she desperately scanned the crowd while the carousel moved further on. She quickly looked forward as the carousel brought her nearer back to the place where Byakuya was standing before.

Suddenly, Rukia heard the dainty music slow before the carousel dwindled down to a stop. She turned about, puzzled. The kids on their respective mounts were also looking about, wondering why the ride had been so short. Rukia heard steady footsteps approaching on the wooden platform. She looked up to see Byakuya walking toward her, a second before the music and motion resumed again.

"Y-You…" Rukia was at a loss for words. She could still vividly picture the moment seconds ago, when Byakuya had reached out and touched her when she held out her hand. She could still feel his fingers brushing hers lightly before her hand moved away from his. She had reflexively turned back to look for him, her heart suddenly desperately wishing for the carousel to stop. She did not want to go any further from him in that moment, not after he had reached out to her. She did not know why. It was still his _gigai_, but the image of him reaching out to her was… it was… it somehow felt… _good_. _Really, really good._

"I decided I would rather join you," Byakuya stated, jolting Rukia from her thoughts as he leaned his back against the empty carousel horse next to hers.

Rukia laughed. "You could just say if you wanted to get on a horse."

Byakuya turned to look at the horse he was leaning on before looking back calmly at her. "No, I just don't like the part where you disappear from my sight with every round."

Rukia felt her cheeks grow warm, and something else deep inside her do the same as well. It was the way his _gigai _said it, so simple and easy, so honest. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_No, I just don't like the part where you disappear from my sight with every round._

'_Nii-sama would never say that to me_.'

She faked a laugh, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "Say some more of things like that and I will tell Nii-sama." She shook her finger in a playful manner at Byakuya. "And don't look at me while I'm doing this, I feel self-conscious."

Dutifully, Byakuya's eyes, which had been on her minutes before, shifted to the lights in the center of the carousel.

Rukia giggled as she stretched out her arms wide, her horse moving up and down.

* * *

Byakuya did not know what had prompted him to do that. He was watching Rukia being so silly and childish up on that merry-go-round. And then when she reached out to him, and disappeared in the next moment, Byakuya had felt something tug at his heart. He did not know what it was. He had quickly turned back to wait for her to appear again. And when she did and reached out again, Byakuya did the only thing that he wanted to do.

He had extended his hand out to reach her, and touched her… right before she moved away again. He wanted to try just to do what he wanted this time, without being restrained by his identity. And in this mistaken _gigai_ identity, he could.

And it was good, it felt good.

Because he had not liked it. Not liked it one bit when she went away from him like that. So much so that he had made his way over to the boy and bribed him a little to allow a late entrance into the merry-go-round.

Anything to keep Rukia in his sight.

* * *

They walked along the game booths, marveling at the techniques and ideas behind the carefully-crafted tests of skill and precision. Hoops on sticks, shoot-the-target, coconut shy, it was endless. Then-

"OOHHH!!!"

Byakuya had gotten used to hearing that exclamation so many times he did not even need to turn to Rukia anymore. She was impressed very easily, by even the smallest and insignificant of things. He looked ahead at the stall in front of them, and immediately took note of the big rabbit soft toy mounted on the shelf.

Without a word, both of them approached the booth. White milk bottles stood in a pyramid arrangement on tables near the back of the booth, coloured balls on the counter. Byakuya picked a blue ball, as a young boy threw his ball towards the white bottles. It bounced off the table on which the bottles were mounted, but they did not even shake.

Byakuya turned back to the ball in his hand.

"It's stuffed with cotton, and sewn up. The ball is light." He held out the ball to Rukia and she took it, weighing it on her hand.

"Fancy a game?" The old man running the stall approached Byakuya and Rukia.

Byakuya nodded. "Can I have a feel of the bottles before I do so?"

The old man narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Byakuya, before nodding. "Our stall do not play tricks, if that is what you imply." He walked over to one of the pyramid formations and picked the bottle off the top. He approached the counter and gruffly handed it to Byakuya. Byakuya took the bottle and stared at it for a few seconds, before handing it to Rukia.

"It's so heavy," Rukia looked up, wondering if anyone could even knock down one bottle with such a soft ball.

"So it is." Byakuya took the bottle from Rukia and handed back to the booth owner. "How much does it take to win that?" He pointed to the rabbit plushie as Rukia bit her lip.

"A clean knock of all the bottles in the three attempts provided."

Byakuya nodded. "A game then." He placed the required token on the counter and the owner swept them away.

He picked up one ball, and looked ahead to the pyramid of bottles.

"Not this one." The owner shook his head as he placed the bottle back on top of the pyramid formation. "You might have done something to the bottle."

Rukia huffed but Byakuya stayed silent.

"Very well." He turned to the second formation in the center of the booth.

Byakuya threw the ball up once before catching it easily back in his hand, feeling the weight and the potential speed and precision he would need to get the bottles down. He repeated the same action twice, all the while staring at the bottles, as if gauging something from them.

"I have changed my mind. Do make it one attempt, not three." Byakuya turned to the flabbergasted shopkeeper. "And I would like a bag to go with the rabbit soft toy because it is quite big to carry around like that."

The shopkeeper almost bristled. "We shall see about that."

Rukia looked up at Byakuya worriedly but he did not turn to her.

He threw the ball up again before catching it on its way down. Then, before anyone could react, Byakuya's arm was a blur as he hurled the ball fast towards the set of bottles. The hard sound of the force of the stuffed ball against the center of the bottles was heard, before the subsequent _clunk_ as the formation trembled and gave way and all the white bottles fell to the ground.

"You… you…" The shopkeeper was speechless.

Rukia gasped in wonder and began to clap spontaneously. Byakuya turned to her. She beamed at him before exclaiming, "You are really good, Shon! Almost like Nii-sama… maybe even better than him!"

Byakuya's lips slowly curved into a surprising, slight smile. "You think your Nii-sama is really good?"

Rukia nodded emphatically. "There's nothing he cannot do. He can fight flawlessly, and look so flawless himself while doing so. He's the Taichou all the Shinigami women have the hots for ("You do know they really want to have a photoshoot of him, right?"). Then he comes to the real world without knowing anything and unknowingly blows away all the girls in my class the first time." She giggled.

"Did he get _you_ the first time?"

Rukia looked up in surprise. Byakuya was looking at her.

"I don't think impressing his useless sister is his main priority," Rukia said, looking down slowly.

"You think so?"

Rukia nodded slightly, smothering the slight sadness that had sprung up in her heart. Recovering quickly, she turned to Byakuya with a smile. "Doesn't matter though! At least I get to spend time with him like this…" She blushed slightly. "I mean, I'm not using you, Shon! … I just… I just like it if we were more like this, Nii-sama and I. But _you_ are LOADS of fun!" She grinned, before narrowing her eyes in a teasing way. "Though you seem to talk more and more like Nii-sama these days, I don't think I will be able to tell the difference soon enough." She smiled.

Byakuya looked up as the shopkeeper approached them grouchily. "Here." He handed out the bag with the rabbit plushie in it, and Rukia gasped happily. "And… it _was_ a good throw."

"It was." Byakuya nodded, before hefting the bag and walking away from the booth.

* * *

"Look, it's dark already!" Rukia looked up, the first few stars starting to take their silvery spots in the dark night sky.

Byakuya looked up and nodded. "Let us head home then."

Rukia nodded, and bit her lip worriedly.

"Is there something, Rukia?"

"Do you think Nii-sama has reached home? He will throttle me for this!"

Byakuya looked at her silently for a few minutes before replying, "I believe he would stay out late this time. Usually when he goes on duties in the late evening, he takes time out for his night walks as well."

Rukia brightened. "Really?"

Byakuya nodded solemnly.

"OKAY!" She smiled at him, and fell into step beside him as he walked along a sidestreet.

"Is the bag heavy? Do you want me to carry it?"

Rukia looked up in surprise and then down to the blue bag she had gotten from the games fair. It was now stockpiled with toys and candy, mostly rabbit-themed. She smiled back at Byakuya. "It's okay. It's not heavy at all."

Byakuya nodded and kept walking. He went a few paces forward before realizing Rukia had stopped behind him. He turned to her, and saw her standing motionless, grinning at him.

"Yes?"

Rukia immediately burst into laughter. Byakuya walked back to her.

"What is it? Why are you laughing like that?"

She was grasping her sides hard as she chuckled. Byakuya picked up the bag she had placed on the ground, and looked at her worriedly.

"Can you… I mean… it would be too much to ask but…" Rukia had to stop talking as another fit of laughter overcame her. "… can you… c… carry _me_… on your back?"

Byakuya's eyes widened, and Rukia laughed even harder.

"It's too much to ask, isn't it, Shon?" she said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes as she tried to compose herself. "Just forget I said-

Her eyes widened.

Byakuya had crouched down on bent knees, going as low as his tall form allowed him to.

Rukia looked at his back.

"_Really?_" Her voice came out in a disbelieved squeak.

"Yes."

"But you… you might fall though… I do eat a lot, despite my size…" Rukia stuttered, but her eyes were shining with excitement.

"We would never know that, if we do not try."

"Oh… O-Okay. I am getting on."

Rukia slowly approached Byakuya and put her hands tentatively on his shoulders, before sliding up onto his back easily. He straightened up easily without any difficulty at all, hoisting her a little higher and kept his hands supporting her behind her knees.

Rukia could not help beaming as he began his first few steps. "Ohh, this is really nice!!!"

"Is it?"

Rukia nodded emphatically.

"I'm going to try something." Her voice was slightly teasing.

"What is it?"

And Rukia removed her hands from Byakuya's shoulders and wrapped them around his neck, her face close to his left cheek.

"OHH, this is even better!!" She giggled at her own happy outburst.

Byakuya had stopped walking momentarily when she had looped her arms around him, but now he was continuing on their way.

"Really? Why?"

Rukia was still laughing. Now, she was trying to calm herself between forced breaths and occasional snorts. She sounded funny.

"N… No…I mean…" She chuckled slightly before clearing her throat. "Trust me but I'm never like this, Shon… not_ this_ silly anyway… but this is just too…" She laughed slightly before growing serious. "… too _rare_."

It wasn't even rare. It was _impossible_. Nii-sama would never carry her on his back. And for Rukia to get so close to him like this, she wouldn't even dare to. But right here, right now, it was all… _possible_.

He smelt of that sweet scent of _sakura_ that Rukia had come to love. She really did mean it when she accidentally told him that he smelled good. From here, Rukia was practically reveling in the subtle yet fresh _sakura_ fragrance. And she could see every tiny feature of Byakuya's face. His lashes were long over his serious grey eyes, and his nose very well-defined. No flaws at all, Byakuya was perfect.

Rukia realized she was staring openly at him from such a close distance, and that Shon might think she was a little strange gaping at her brother's _gigai_.

She quickly looked away, a faint pink colouring her cheeks.

* * *

Byakuya stiffened when he felt Rukia loop her hands around his neck and lowered her face next to his on his shoulder. Something immediately jerked within him as he felt Rukia's small hands move across his chest to rest a little below his neck. He had stopped walking, as he came to terms with the sudden closeness and proximity between them.

He wanted to let go of her and straighten up so she would drop away from his back.

_This was bad._

He considered telling her he was the real Byakuya and then watch her happy expression turn to one of horror. She would probably even scramble off his shoulders voluntarily, all afluster with apologies.

He felt his hands tighten reflexively around her knees at the thought, as he struggled with the inner bewilderment within him.

He did not know which was worst, the fact that they were so very close now it was improper of a noble standard for brothers and sisters… or the fact that this very closeness was suddenly causing a lot of waves of emotions to wash around inside him.

No.

What was worst was that he could not stop the warmth spreading through his entire body right at this moment.

What was worst was that he did not want her to stop what she was doing.

What was worst was that he actually… _liked_ it.

Byakuya closed his eyes a moment and allowed the coldness to sweep through everything, suppressing them the best he could. His eyes opened, calm and unreadable.

Quickly recovering, he continued walking.

* * *

"Actually…" Rukia paused, and Byakuya turned his head slightly to look at her. "I will kill you if you ever told this to Nii-sama… but I've always wanted Nii-sama to carry me like this."

She allowed a laugh, which sounded both amused and wistful. "Sometimes when I look at him and his really wide shoulders…" Rukia gave a forceful hit to Byakuya's broad back but he did not stumble. "… I get this image in my mind of me behind his back and I've to try so hard not to burst out laughing."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's impossible." Rukia laughed.

"Is it? Then what are we doing now?"

"Oh, it's not the same! You're not Nii-sama. You're a very good friend." Rukia beamed at him.

Byakuya turned back to look ahead. "And why have you always wanted a piggyback ride?"

"Ohh…" Rukia pondered the question. "Maybe because nobody ever gave it to me in my childhood. I never knew my parents, or even my sister. And I used to envy the kids in the Rukongai whose parents would hoist them on their shoulders during festivals." Rukia smiled. "But, it's alright! Because I got plenty in the real world. Ichigo carries me around a lot."

"You might want to stop mentioning Ichigo around your Nii-sama. He's not very happy about it."

"Is it? I was wondering if I was too sensitive, because I thought so too. Wonder why," Rukia mused.

"What was it like in the Rukongai?" Byakuya suddenly changed the subject.

"The Rukongai?" Rukia stopped for a while. "Rukongai was… _hell_," she said quietly and fell silent, as Byakuya waited patiently for her to continue.

"It was a horrible place to grow up in. I slept in desolated shelters, only to move every one or two weeks once a particularly brutal adult came to claim the place as their own. It was a poor district, there was little food and everything was old and ugly."

Rukia stopped again, before continuing, "You were all on your own, and everyone else was against you. One more person to live was just another less mouthful of food for everyone else. You fend for yourself, whether you are an adult or a child. It makes no difference. No one was going to take pity on you, or care for you. And adults often pick off on the children, since they are the easier and vulnerable targets."

She felt Byakuya's hands holding her jerk suddenly.

"Shon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Something bit me."

Rukia laughed slightly. "Bite it back."

Byakuya kept silent. Then-

"Have… Had anyone… done bad things to _you_ there?"

Rukia laughed, and Byakuya turned slightly in surprise.

"I am more than a match for them." She smiled proudly. "When I was small, I could take on three adults and beat them down before running away."

"You could?" Byakuya's voice was neutral, but a tone of amusement was almost detectable.

Rukia nodded happily. "Yeah! And I should go tell Nii-sama all about those bastards who caused me, and might still be causing, misery to the children in Rukongai. So he could set off and kill them!" She giggled slightly.

"He would," Byakuya replied solemnly. "_Nobody will touch you ever again, Rukia_."

Rukia turned to him in surprise. When she realized she was once again gaping at him, she turned back and continued talking, "Well… though I could defend myself, it was not that life was all good in the Rukongai. Hunger was a routine I usually had to go through for days, and bullying was almost a daily thing. But I do not hold anything against Rukongai. It has made me who I am today, a better and stronger person. And it was also where I found my first real friends. Like Renji."

"Did he take care of you?"

"I don't need anyone to take care of me," Rukia smiled. "But it was really good, we all looked out for each other, shared the smiles and laughter and burden together… and was just one big happy… _family_." Rukia trailed off at the word.

"You have family _now,_ Rukia," Byakuya replied.

"Yeah, it is an entirely different family from the one I had in the Rukongai. The Kuchiki family is so rich but so... cold. More even so was Byakuya Nii-sama. But I no longer see Nii-sama in the same light I saw him the many early years I had spent in the Kuchiki family…" Rukia trailed off again and rested her chin on Byakuya's shoulder. "Are we there yet?"

"No, Rukia."

"Did you like it today? I brought you out specially because I thought you might really enjoy it."

"I did, Rukia."

"Really?"

"I really, really enjoyed it."

"That's good."

A comfortable silence fell over them, as Byakuya continued walking with Rukia's arms circled around his neck.

_No longer in the same light…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Why are you suddenly so quiet?"

Rukia pressed her face into Byakuya's warm shoulder as he walked, steadily carrying her on his back. They had been walking, or rather Byakuya had been walking for a while now, taking shortcuts through quiet sidestreets and occasionally passing across the main roads.

"Nothing…" Her voice came out muffled and tired.

"Did you not have fun?"

"No! I really liked it today! I'm just a little exhausted now…"

Byakuya nodded and kept silent as he continued walking along the quiet street, without any hint of difficulty.

Step by step.

He felt Rukia's body slowly bear down heavier on him, but it was no burden at all.

"I want everyday to be like this….. everyday to be this fun….. _because Nii-sama is with me_…" she whispered into his shoulder.

Byakuya stopped in his tracks. '_Did she… just say…_

"Rukia?"

She grunted slightly.

"Rukia, are you listening?"

Silence.

Byakuya turned his head sideways to see Rukia, peacefully sleeping on his back. His grey eyes softened slightly.

_Nii-sama is always with you. _

_

* * *

_**And there you have it!!! ****Kawaii?? Chapter 10... I can only hope you wouldn't go "What? She got so excited just for... this!!??" Lol, hopefully not! :) I wrote this chapter out in four hours because I will be really busy tomorrow and I want to get it uploaded before I get burdened with more stuff, so it might not really be good. But hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. If you have criticisms, do let me know. When I'm already 10 chapters in the story, I will start to wonder if there's anything lacking in my fic (though everyone's been so kind so far :D). So, do let me know if you have some****thing to say****.**

**Anyway, about this chapter... is a major progression for ByaRuki as well (and from both sides!! :D), especially the merry-go-round and the piggyback part (those were the main parts of the chapter actually) which is why you might find the other parts a bit boring. Sorry about that. ;)  
**

**Thanks to all well-wishers over my hellish week, and I'm done with the busier aspects now (though this means I have to focus more on experiments now! :D)**** I would say the next 'big' chapter would be chapter 12, so do please watch out for it. And in the meantime, do please review and tell me what you think of this, and motivate me along the way!! :D**


	11. Flustered Around You

**Hello! I wish to thank everyone for ALL the reviews for the last chapter!!! Seriously, it sent me to seventh heaven! And it is the reason this fic has continued for yet another chapter because I was to take a 2-month hiatus off this story (oh dear... *dodges tomatoes, rotten eggs, whathaveyou*) to concentrate on my work... but I was never one to disappoint others, not after they have shown me support! And it was a huge support you guys gave me last week!! So thank you very much!!  
**

**So here goes Chapter 11. It is not much, not as significant as Chapter 10, but I need something to be in between Chapter 10 and 12, so here it is. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Warning: 1% mentions of IchiRuki.  
**

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes blearily and took in the warmth and darkness around her. Her closet walls, and her covers were deliciously bunched up around her. Rukia felt herself drifting off…

Her eyes shot open.

Last night.

_The funfair._

She had felt her consciousness slowly fade away as Byakuya's _gigai _carried her. Byakuya's back was very comfortable and warm, not to mention that Rukia had spent a few days falling asleep under his _sakura _fragrance when she was injured. Last night, it worked just as effectively.

She just remembered mumbling some words before her eyes slid close and consciousness left her. Occasionally, she could feel the steady shake as Byakuya's _gigai_ continued walking. Then the sharp click of a door had awoken her, only for a few seconds before she slumbered off again. The next thing she felt was softness below her back and then warm covers were gently pulled over her and she had gladly snuggled into them.

Now she got up from bed and looked about her. Her face split into a grin.

On her left, the huge rabbit plushie and the twin bunnies stood up smiling, placed against the wall almost like sentries watching over her. She smiled and reached out to pat each fluffy soft toy.

Then she pushed open the closet door and swung her feet out and-

"N-Nii-sama."

Byakuya stared at her from his seat at the desk, reading as always.

"Good morning, Rukia."

"G-Good morning, N-Nii-sama."

Byakuya turned back to his reports as Rukia proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

"It's been such a long time since we have done THIS!!!!"

Rukia shifted uneasily in her seat and glanced at Byakuya out of the left corner of her eye. He was sitting still, not saying a word.

"All of us… having such a harmonious breakfast TOGETHER!!!!!!" Isshin put his hands together and let out a very, very exaggerated sigh of happiness.

"Can we just get on and eat?" Ichigo grumbled opposite Rukia, and she silently agreed with him.

"The one who came latest to the breakfast table shall have _no_ significance here!" Isshin shot back before turning to both Kuchikis with starry eyes. "It's really rare to have both Rukia-san and Byakuya-san here!! Especially Byakuya-san!!! MASAKI, THIS IS OUR PERFECT FAMILY!!! THIS IS-

His words were cut short as Karin punched him square in the face. Rukia's eyes widened and she lowered her eyes awkwardly. Byakuya, however, did not seem be affected whatsoever by the bizarre family.

"And now, Yuzu, you may dispense the Isshin specials!!!" Isshin smiled happily, rubbing the bruise on his cheek.

Yuzu nodded obediently and took up the ladle and the main plate of pancake and muffins in the center of the table.

"Otto-san…" she offered the plate to Isshin who shook his head.

"That's just my girl to serve her poor Otto-san first!!! But it's okay, I will go last!" Isshin waved off the offer.

"Ah… Onii-chan."

Ichigo reached out for the plate, but Isshin snatched it away and returned it to Yuzu. "Guests first, Yuzu."

Ichigo bristled as Yuzu turned quietly to Byakuya.

"Er… Byakuya onii-chan…"

Byakuya nodded calmly and she scooped out a few pancakes and muffins onto his plate as Isshin beamed.

"Rukia onee-san..."

"Thank you," Rukia smiled warmly at Yuzu as she accepted the food.

"Onee-san… Otto-san… Onni-chan…"

For a moment, it was all silence and the clink of utensils as the Kurosakis and Kuchikis ate at the table. But before long, as everyone expected, -

"HOW IS IT?" Isshin shouted happily, nearly upsetting his glass of juice in his excitement.

Only Rukia answered him. "It's really, really good." She smiled.

Isshin reached out and again pulled both her hands in his, his eyes suddenly misty. "RUKIA-CHAN, I SHALL COOK FOR YOU MY WHOLE LIFE, IF THAT IS WHAT YOU DESIRE!! EVEN IF I DIE, I SHALL RISE FROM-

Ichigo reached out and slammed a hand across his father's chest, causing him to drop Rukia's hands and fall back against his chair. Rukia hurriedly composed herself, glancing sideways at her Nii-sama. Byakuya had not even lifted his eyes from his food, despite the semi-violence around him.

"Some people prefer a _silent_ and clean breakfast," Ichigo said grumpily, putting a whole pancake into his mouth.

"OH, speaking about THAT!" Isshin slapped his hands together. "Rukia-chan, Byakuya-san, it might be a little bother to you but we have a duty roster set up for cleaning the house. I've added both of your names there, and today…" He spread his arms wide, as if he was going to announce some wedding or graduation party. "… is both of your CLEANING DAY!!!"

Byakuya and Rukia stared at him silently.

"O-Okay. But I might have to start late with the cleaning today," Rukia cleared her throat nervously. "Because we… Ichigo and I… our class has some extended program in school Monday tomorrow."

"IS IT? You sure you both did not plan this together for some _hanky panky_ out of our eyes???" Isshin narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Byakuya slowly looked up from his food, his grey eyes calm and deadly. A subtle reaction, but a silently lethal one.

"H-Hey, there's n-no such thing!!!! It's really a school program!!" Ichigo put up his hands worriedly, but did not meet Byakuya's eyes. Rukia nodded tensely opposite him, noticing that her Nii-sama might actually unleash his Bankai this early in the morning.

Isshin cackled evilly. "So everyone's AWAKE now!!! Okay Rukia-chan, how about this? We will move the cleaning duty to Tuesday. Suits you?"

"That would be good." Rukia looked nervously over to Byakuya, but he did not say a word.

They continued breakfast, which later culminated in a series of few high kicks and a bunch of flying pancakes.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san!!! Kurosaki-kun!!!"

Rukia smiled at the ever-bright Orihime as she dashed up to them.

"Good morning, Inoue. You look so happy!"

"I am!" Orihime produced a black card and waved it in front of their eyes. "Ta-dah!!!!! We are having a PROM!!!!"

"_HUH?_" Ichigo practically shouted.

"Prom?" Rukia looked between them confusedly.

"Yes, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun!!" Orihime handed the card to them and Ichigo took it up.

_'There's nothing more worthy of the moon than the enticing combination of beauty and stars. Dance the night away in Karakura Town High School's Dance Formal! Marvellous food and drinks to be provided, selected teachers to serve as chaperones. All you have to do is bring your dance slippers (no glass!) and let the fun sweep you up!'_

Ichigo lowered the card from his eyes, an expression of ultimate dread on his face.

"What do you think, Kurosaki-kun?? I'm on the dance formal committee, so is Ishida-kun and we are going to start decorating the school hall this afternoon! Ishida-kun was the one who wrote this fabulous introduction to the formal!"

Ichigo laughed weakly. "Sounds great, Inoue."

"Ah!" Orihime snapped her fingers happily. "Why don't we all go shopping this weekend for dresses? Kurosaki-kun, you come too!"

"Dress?" Rukia smiled at Orihime blankly.

"I don't think Rukia even knows what a dance formal is," Ichigo said, earning a death glare from her.

"Of course I do. It's a… a…"

"A dance, Kuchiki-san! People dress up and come to dance at this event! And eat and talk and have fun!"

"O-Oh… I see…"

"Yeah, so we shall all go shopping this weekend for dresses, okay?"

Both Ichigo and Rukia just nodded dumbly.

"DEAL! And, actually… you can ask out someone you like to the dance…" Orihime looked down, her cheeks a little pink all of a sudden. "But, you can go by yourself if you want to as well, with your friends that is!" She lifted her head and smiled again.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay!" Orihime beamed. "Now I've to see Ishida-kun to discuss some arrangements about this formal. We are trying to get Sado-kun roped into this so he can help us hang the ornaments on the ceiling." She laughed and waved, heading off down the hall.

As she ran off, Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"Ah." Rukia did not know what to say.

"So."

"Guess we have to go to this thing."

"Yeah." They began trudging down the hall together.

"And what's this… no glass slipper thing?"

""Long story…" Ichigo grumbled.

* * *

"I can't believe they cancelled the late class program!" Rukia said, as she packed her bag.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Ichigo peered at her.

"Yeah… but I better go home now so Nii-sama doesn't think we are, you know, up to some sort of hanky panky stuff…" Rukia said, as Ichigo looked away awkwardly.

"Come for a drink in the cafeteria for a while though… we are going to cheer Keigo up," Ichigo jerked his thumb over at the very unusually quiet Keigo, who had his head in his hands.

"Oh."

"Remembered the run-ins with the local gang over some debts?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know but I think it got worst."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Rukia let herself into the Kurosaki residence, her bag slung over her shoulder. She walked up the stairs silently and as usual, put her ear to the door to listen for any sounds.

None.

She pushed open the door and went in. The drinks with Keigo had taken an hour. He seemed so woebegone and worn-out and really frightened of the gangsters. Ichigo had toughened him up over the coffee, as Rukia and the others offered warm words of support.

Rukia noted Nii-sama's office bag on the desk.

'Oh, so he came back already.'

She placed her bag into the closet and made her way to the bathroom. She turned the knob and went in.

Rukia walked into the bathroom the exact second Byakuya stepped out of the shower stall.

They both turned in surprise at the intrusion.

And the surprise turned to… _instant shock_.

Rukia looked at her dripping wet Nii-sama… and took in his _bare chest_… and…

She opened her mouth and screamed.

Byakuya's eyes were wide and his mouth a little open in shock. Recovering, he quickly stepped back into the shower stall, where the steam obscured his entire figure.

Rukia had turned her back around and was gasping. "N… Nii-sama!! I… I'm so s-sorry!" Quick as a flash, she hurried out of the bathroom and shut the door.

Carefully, Byakuya stepped out of the shower again. His heart was still galloping like a runaway horse. In that moment, when he had seen Rukia, the cold air suddenly felt much more pronounced on his bare skin, and his cheeks had heated up instantly. He was completely naked, in front of her. And not in front of just anyone… in front of _Rukia_. He had never found himself in such an embarrassing situation before. Only one other person had ever seen him naked and that was…

He heavily regretted not locking the bathroom door.

'When did she come back? Did she not have classes till late in the evening?' Byakuya mused as he towelled himself dry.

'At least she didn't see me putting on any undergarments or something… that would have been…'

He reached for the clothes hook in the bathroom and-

'_Oh no_.'

* * *

Rukia was patting her chest, trying to slow her breathing. She had just seen her Nii-sama naked! Even though, she did not totally see him as in-

'No!' Rukia shook her heaad. 'Stop thinking about it!' She could feel the heat from her face, even without touching it.

Why did she have to choose to go to the bathroom in that moment? And why of all days had Nii-sama chosen to leave the bathroom door unlocked? 'It's common sense that you lock the bathroom door especially if you are going to be _naked_ in there!' she thought, flustered. Then she remembered. Nii-sama probably thought she had that extended class till evening.

'Oh, why did class have to end early?'

As she stood there, she flashed back on that moment. Nii-sama's eyes, so wide as he took in her presence. His mouth as it had dropped open slightly in shock. His dripping wet hair hanging in strands around his face… and his broad, bare shoulders. Droplets of water glistening on his chiselled chest….

'Stop it!!!' Rukia put her hands to her head in an attempt to block out the thoughts.

"_Rukia_."

She jumped and turned around, feeling a new wave of heat emanating from her face as her Nii-sama interrupted her thoughts about his body.

He was poking his face ('thank God, no dripping wet hair…') out from the bathroom door.

"Could you… retrieve my clothes for me? I have laid them out on the chair." Byakuya's voice was calm, but his words were almost subtly rushed. It was probably to try to relieve as much embarrassment of the situation, and of the request he had just made of her.

Rukia turned to his chair.

There, each piece of clothing was neatly laid out. Rukia hurriedly walked over to them.

His grey cotton trousers, his white sweatshirt and… his _boxers_.

Rukia felt her face turn hot all over again. She gingerly picked them up and hurried over to Byakuya. She held out the clothes, keeping her red face down.

"Thank you." Byakuya took the clothes carefully without touching her hand, and shut the door.

Rukia walked mechanically to her closet, slid it open and curled into her covers quietly.

_ Don't think about it… don't think about it… don't think about it. _

_

* * *

  
_

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Ah, Inoue." Rukia put down her romance novel to look up at Orihime standing at her desk.

"We are still on this weekend right?"

"Ah… yeah."

"That's good! I will drag along Tatsuki-chan and the girls, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, and Sado-kun!! And…" Orihime leaned in close in a conspirational whisper. "And you can bring Byakuya-san if you want as well!"

Rukia looked up surprise, and felt her cheeks heat up.

"O-Oh, I will ask him and see."

"Okay!" Orihime beamed, before turning serious. "I would ask…" She turned to their left, and Rukia follwed her gaze to see a very bedraggled Keigo. "… but I'm not so sure about him."

Rukia nodded slightly but jerked in surprise as all the students hurried back to their seats. Orihime smiled and returned to her desk.

Rukia turned to the front and felt the heat in her face flare.

Byakuya was now stroding at the front to his desk, looking as immaculate and heartstoppingly handsome as always. His black office coat followed the lines down to his waist, accentuating Byakuya's built figure; and his white pressed shirt was buttoned up and finished off with the neatly-tied black necktie. He bent over his office case and his hair fell over his misty grey eyes, inducing several dreamy sighs from the girls in the front row.

Rukia stared at her Nii-sama, and tried hard to suppress the heat flowing to her face. If anyone saw her now, they would certainly count her into the Kuchiki-sensei fanclub immediately. She wanted to slap herself, but she did not think it would be wise to draw more attention to her. She wasn't blushing because of how handsome her Nii-sama was, or what he was wearing right now. It was because the last time she had seen him, there was practically nothing on him at all.

Rukia felt another heat of wave in her face. She had kept herself in the closed closet and did not come out at all after the bathroom episode. She had heard her Nii-sama moving around the room, but she did not dare peek through the crack in her door much less go out of her closet. So she had settled in the closet (strangely but conveniently enough, Isshin had installed a light switch in the closet) to read her romance novel and polished off her cookies supply for dinner. The next morning, Nii-sama was already gone when she woke up.

And now, she was watching him as he addressed the class.

"As I have promised in our very first class, I would demonstrate the real meaning of art to you. For today's class, I will spend the first hour _drawing_…" A chorus of gasps rose in the class. "… for you to see. All of you will then have to draw inspiration from that drawing… and submit that work in to me for an art competition. Any questions?"

A tentative hand rose in the air.

"What are the prizes, Kuchiki-sensei?" The girl with ponytails was nearly bobbing on her seat.

"The prizes are as of yet undecided. However, from my part, I will give the piece I am about to draw to the winner as a gift."

Ichigo put his hands to his face as all the girls around him gasped. Even Rukia seemed to have froze.

"Shall we begin?" Byakuya strode to the drawing board he had placed at the front, which was tilted slightly to face the front, so the class would have a clear view of Byakuya and what he would be doing to the fine white sheet of drawing paper.

All the girls bent forward in their seats.

Byakuya carefully picked up a pencil from the black drawing toolbox perched on the stool next to him. A tray of palette sat nearby, with various shades of green visible.

Byakuya worked carefully on the drawing paper, never taking his serious eyes away from his work. His hands worked fast and smooth across the blank white, as black shapes slowly made their appearance on the paper.

A stray strand of hair fell over his eyes again, inciting the same reactive swoons from the girls in class as he shook his head just a little to clear it out of the way.

Ichigo looked forward at Byakuya's work. He had to admit, he was curious. After the 35-for-your-horse-drawing episode, he wanted to see how Byakuya could draw. He watched carefully alongside the breathless girls.

His brow furrowed as Byakuya continued.

Mid-way, his eyes were open with shock.

At the end, Ichigo's mouth had dropped open.

Rukia, noticing Ichigo's stunned expression, turned to him. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

"_You've got to be kidding me_," Ichigo turned to her in disbelief.

"Huh?"

"Rukia," Ichigo whispered to her. "That's… that's even _worse_ than your drawings!"

Several students turned around to hush angrily at Ichigo's painful shout. Byakuya did not even look up from his work.

"How could you say THAT!?? It's…" Rukia turned to the front, as her eyes sparkled with awe and admiration. "It's… it's _breath-taking_."

"Yeah it is… for an elementary school kid," Ichigo whispered back, as he rubbed the bruised spot on his arm where Rukia's hand had landed on moments ago. "Hold on, I take that back. An elementary school kid could probably draw way better than _that_."

He was rewarded with a murderous glare from Rukia.

"Okay fine, since it's so fabulous… tell me what it is."

He watched in satisfaction as Rukia's face crinkled slightly.

"You can't even tell, right?"

"No no," Rukia muttered as Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "I just can't find the words to describe it… I believe it is some sort of sea-derived mythical creature…"

"Sea-derived mythical creature? _Mythical_!!???" Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"Yeah…" Rukia trailed off, still in thought. "I think it's seaweed, though I can't be sure…" She snapped her fingers happily. "Yeah, I think it's a seaweed guardian or something…"

"And that is supposed to make sense? I don't even think it's seaweed… or… or _anything,_ for that matter. It's just ba-

"_And this is… the Seaweed Ambassador_."

The class broke into enthusiastic applause, at least from the females. The boys were all choking on their disbelief and laughter.

Ichigo looked up, shellshocked. He turned to Rukia, who was looking to the front, a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"How did you know?" he hissed.

"Well… it does like seaweed…" she whispered back a little delightfully.

"It doesn't!! It looks like some sort of ugly green cloud with hands and a face," Ichigo countered as Rukia ballooned in anger.

Ichigo turned back to Byakuya's drawing. It looked nothing like seaweed. It was exactly as he had said to Rukia. A smiling childishly-drawn green cloud with misshaped hands and feet. The "ambassador" even had a simple white traditional headband. It was all too much. It was so ugly Ichigo could not even laugh. He was just shocked to the core. The Sixth Division Captain, who controlled an infinity of deadly petal-like blades and possessed unsurpassable Flash steps to match his prowess in battle, drew like an elementary school kid.

He watched as Rukia eagerly joined in the applause of Kuchiki Byakuya and his… _masterpiece_.

* * *

"I would LOVE to have that drawing!"

"I would KILL for it!"

"I would want to win it, just so I could _burn_ it! That would be doing the world a hell lot of good." Ichigo muttered before immediately becoming the recipient of thirty or so deadly glares.

"You're just jealous you can't draw like him!"

"Actually, an inability to draw like him would be a compliment," Mizuiro added as he appeared next to Ichigo.

"Shut up! It was so good!"

"The real meaning of art? I think he forgot '_destruction_' behind it…"

"How could you say that? It was so beautiful!"

"Speak for yourself. You were just too busy focusing on his face to see the crap he was actually working on. He might have been pranking us though… No art teacher can be allowed to draw like that…"

"No, it was inspiring!"

"Oh yeah, and he wants us to be inspired by it in our next work? The only thing I could think of when I saw his work was some really old green rags which happened to have a smiley face."

Ichigo chuckled as all the girls around him converged on Mizuiro at once. He turned to Rukia, who was looking lost in thought.

Ichigo could honestly say the only girl who loved Byakuya's drawing for what it really was, and not because of the person who drew it, was Rukia. Though it was not to say, she wasn't pathetic. But Ichigo had his own experience of her drawings and could almost detect a… _similarity _between them. He frowned and turned to Rukia.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?"

Rukia looked up, and smiled slightly. "Not much." She looked forward. "But I might be worried…" She pointed ahead and Ichigo saw the depressed Keigo.

"Hmm… well, I will go get him a coffee later. Inoue's asked me to help for an hour in the dance hall."

"Oh, okay."

"_Err_…"

"What, Ichigo?"

Ichigo suddenly looked very uncomfortable, much the same when he felt guilty for letting her get injured during the Hollow attack. "You know…" He scratched his head slightly, looking at a spot above Rukia's head. "This _dance_…"

"Oh! Keep your weekend free, alright? Orihime's been reminding me all week. Now, go!" Rukia shoved him impatiently in the direction of the hall. If he was going to take an eternity to decide to tell her something, she would rather wait at home. And when he did, he could come tell her then.

She waved and walked off, as Ichigo sighed.

* * *

Rukia watched Keigo's hunched back as she walked behind him. Even though he was annoying in his hyperactive state, watching him like this made her sad.

Suddenly, his back straightened up and Rukia's eyes narrowed. They had reached the school gates.

"_Hey, where ya think ya goin', kid?_"

A couple of thugs approached Keigo who was now trembling.

"_Our big boss wants to say a few words to ya._" The biggest of the three, with a very huge tattoo down the side of his muscly arm, jerked his thumb. "Come with us."

"Please…" Keigo was almost begging, and almost to the floor.

"COME ON." They jerked him up and began to drag him away, in broad daylight.

Rukia rushed out to them. "Hey, stop it! You have no right to take him anywhere!"

Keigo and the three men turned, in shock. Keigo shook his head miserably.

"And who… might you be?"

"I am his friend! And I won't let you take him away!"

"Friend huh? Like… _girlfriend_?" One of the men laughed. "Ya lucky, she's rather cute."

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up angrily.

"Okay." The biggest man stepped up to her, and held up his hands. "Since you said you would not let us take him, I have to respect your wish."

Rukia nodded.

"That means we just have to take you with us. That way, we're not taking him away, are we?"

Rukia's eyes widened. Before she could react, the man reached out and pulled her. A white van screeched to a stop before them, and before she knew it, both of them were bundled into it. The engine roared and the vehicle sped away from the curb.

* * *

"Let go off me!" Rukia shouted as they were herded forwards. They were now in a warehouse-like building, and the bright white lights shone high ahead in ominous rays.

"Ah… Asano-san." Keigo cringed next to Rukia. She looked ahead and saw a middle-aged man rise from a pool table (Rukia had seen enough of this sport and in movies to know it was one). She stepped forward.

"_Please stop disturbing Keigo_."

"Oh?" The man raised his eyebrows at the unexpected guest. "And you are?"

"His cute girlfriend," one of the men added with a snicker.

"Ah, I see. Little lady, your boyfriend has owed me money from a gambling fiasco just the one night. And is it not right for me to collect what is mine?"

"He will repay you in time. There is no need to cause him so much fear," Rukia said angrily.

"A girl who puts faith in her man is indeed a precious gem. No no, I can't have this, see? I need the money now… and failure to do so-

"Stop the cool words. You're no such person to use them," Rukia countered, one person who she thought was more than worthy flashing through her mind.

He stopped, and Rukia saw unbearable anger behind his eyes. But he smiled painfully, twisting his face in an ugly sneer. "Failure to do so will result in… _accidents_." He snapped his finger.

Immediately, the man behind Keigo threw a punch into the student's midsection.

"KEIGO!!!" Rukia screamed and whirled around.

"Tsk tsk. Just a punch and he's out." The gang leader looked at the pathetic, unconscious form and clucked his tongue.

"STOP IT!" Rukia knelt at Keigo's side. He was still breathing, and Rukia suspected he was weak from days of no eating. "_Stop it!_"

"I would. But do you have the money?"

Rukia got up, and slowly shook her head.

The leader burst into laughter. "I'm afraid that is all." He jerked his head to his men.

Rukia jumped away as the man aimed a blow at her head.

"Oh? Playing a little, are we?" The angry brute turned and charged at her.

Rukia dodged another fist and aimed a kick at his jaw. It collided well with a crack, but it did not do much damage.

_ Damn!_

She dodged a few punches again and heard the amused claps from the leader.

_ What do I do?_

Suddenly, she felt her hands twist behind her back and winced in pain. One man had gotten hold of her. Then she felt herself get thrown roughly against the wall, as they laughed. Pain shot through her shoulder as she crumbled to the ground.

"Such a beautiful girl… too bad Mummy's in for a rude shock when she sees your _face_."

The man brought his hand up in a fist as Rukia's eyes widened. She could not move away from her corner in the wall. She looked up defiantly, ready to jump away or to minimize the blow as much as she could.

The man smirked and brought his arm down in a deadly blur. "TAKE THIS!!!"

And his hand stopped midway.

_Huh?_

The punch never reached her.

A hand had closed around the man's wrist, easily stopping his movement.

Rukia's eyes widened.

"N-N…"

Byakuya turned to her, his fierce grey eyes immediately silencing her.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" The brute jerked his hand back. "Unknown people keep barging in and defending each other!! Do I have to put up with a football team next? This is really-

His words were cut off as Byakuya brought one leg up to the gangster's stomach in a sharp kick.

"_Do not… ever touch her again_." Byakuya's deep voice was deadly, before he dealt a blow to the guy's face and knocked him out.

The sound of clapping resounded in the warehouse and both Byakuya and Rukia turned to the leader.

"This is marvellous! And who might you be? Is this a l_ove triangle_?" He looked eagerly between the both of them. "Because you seemed to love her very much!"

Rukia flushed again, but Byakuya continued looking forward. "Takajima, one of the six main gang leaders of Karakura Town. No one knows his second name, preferring only to call him 'Boss'. He is an avid fan of pool, and spends his free time practising the sport… when not beating up schoolkids."

The leader laughed. "Well done! Well done! You've done your research, my man!"

Byakuya continued looking at him calmly. "Shall we use a game of pool then to determine the status of this debt?"

The laughter died on the leader's lips. His eyes narrowed. "I would be on the losing side, both ways."

"Not if I offered more money if you defeat me."

The leader laughed loudly. "I like you." He stopped a while. "_Deal_."

He motioned Byakuya to come to the pool table and his henchmen picked Rukia up her feet.

"Are you a pool champion?" The leader smiled, though his eyes were burning with curiosity.

"No. This is my first time playing."

The leader laughed and turned to Rukia as she was brought next to him. "He… This man really loves you. You should dump the other pathetic lowlife." He chuckled.

Rukia blushed again. What was wrong with her? They were in such a dangerous situation and she was blushing all over the place. And now, Nii-sama was going to play a game he had never even had a hand at before.

"_Your cue stick_." The leader threw a long, tapered stick to Byakuya who caught it deftly in his hand.

"Now, since you are new, I will be kind enough to explain the rules of the game. What we are playing here is the 8-ball. As you can see, there are sixteen balls in total." He motioned to the fifteen balls set together in a triangle in the middle of the table. "And this white one here," He pointed to the white ball closest to them. "Is a cue ball. We use the cue ball to break, that is, to shoot this ball into the triangle and watch it scatter. Understand so far?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Okay, and we move on to these fifteen balls. There are seven striped balls and seven solid balls, and one black 8 ball. To be declared the victor, you have to deposit the black 8 ball into one of the pockets, but only have after you have finished depositing your seven striped or solid balls, either which is yours, into the pockets. Questions?" The gang leader sounded like an enthusiastic schoolteacher.

"How do we decide who plays with stripes, or who plays with solids?"

"Ah, that. I will break, since you are new. And the first ball that legally falls into the pocket will be the one I will play with."

Byakuya nodded.

"Shall we start? You can watch." The gang leader motioned with his hands, and his henchmen pushed Rukia to stand next to him.

"Could you let her stand between us? Seeing her so close to you _disturbs_ me."

The gang leader laughed. "Jealous?"

Byakuya looked up, his expression emotionless. "_Maybe_."

Rukia's eyes widened, as the leader chuckled. "Well then. Well then." He waved his hand and Rukia was once again positioned between the pool table. She stared at her Nii-sama but he did not look at her.

"Though I have to say, you are dressed like a professional pool player." The leader motioned to Byakuya, who had on his black office coat over his white collared shrt and black tie.

He leaned over the pool table and positioned the cue stick to the white cue ball. And he shot it forward as Rukia watched the balls spin everywhere in a blur of smart colours. A solid blue ball dropped neatly into the pocket.

"Solids. Mine." The leader smiled.

After the leader dropped in two balls and finally getting a miss, it was Byakuya's turn. He took up his cue stick and swung it down on the pool table. Then he bent forward, in an imitation of the gang leader. Rukia watched him from across, and knew he would be responsible for twenty spontaneous deaths of female students if her classs were watching him right now. She watched Byakuya's grey eyes focused on the red striped ball, his hair slightly over his eyes, and his white collar stiff against his neck.

Then his arm was a black blur as he shot the stick forward. The striped ball sharply zoomed into the pocket without any hint of struggle, almost as if Byakuya had commanded it so.

Rukia gasped, as the gang leader's eyes widened.

Byakuya then shot three straight balls into the pockets in similar fashion, before fouling on his fourth ball. His shots all zoomed with such grace and precision, with no disturbance whatsoever. Rukia watched him in awe, and wondered what he could not do, if at all.

The gang leader shot two in.

By the end, Byakuya was already attempting the black 8 ball, with the increasingly frustrated leader with two solids left.

It was Byakuya's third attempt on the black 8 ball, it had been proving hard to deposit it into the pockets. Rukia watched with bated breath, as Byakuya lowered himself almost onto the table, his arm straight alongside the cue stick.

And then he looked at her.

There was no need for any punch, Rukia's breath effectively left her in that minute. Nii-sama looked very handsome and charismatic, playing pool like that. His black hair over his eyes, his black tie carrying off his stature, his arms straight and shoulders back, the cue stick neatly between his long fingers.

And his piercing grey eyes. Eyes that seemed to see right into Rukia's soul.

Before she could smile or mouth some words of encouragement to him, the moment passed and Byakuya's eyes had shifted back to the impossible black ball.

_Nii-sama…_

He shot and the black ball zoomed forwards… forwards… forwards… and it hit the side of the billiard table…

… and spun down into the corner pocket.

Rukia gasped happily as Byakuya straightened up.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!"

"The debt is cleared?" Byakuya asked, as Rukia ran to retrieve Keigo.

The leader was almost purple in the face. "Y-Yes."

Byakuya turned to Rukia and Keigo. Rukia looked back happily at him.

And her eyes widened.

"LOOK OUT!"

And the sharp whack of the cue stick sounded against the gangster that had been creeping up behind Byakuya.

"Oooff!!"

"_Get him, men_." The leader sat back in his seat, as Rukia's eyes widened.

The men charged towards Byakuya.

"Stay back, Rukia." Byakuya's cold voice cut through the air.

And sharp whacks and cowardly cries of pain filled the warehouse as Byakuya began to take on the gangsters. Rukia watched her Nii-sama in fear, and almost in admiration. After utilizing the long cue stick to take down five men, Byakuya took it up and easily broke the stick into half and used it again as a paired weapon. And after taking down another five, he tossed it to the ground and fought with his bare hands.

Rukia's eyes widened.

Byakuya fought easily, dodging punches and kicks, and yet going on the offensive. Rukia marvelled at how he was even skilled in this sort of rough fights, but even more at how he did them. He was not rough or brash like those stupid men throwing their arms everywhere, even his punches and kicks were few in number and very, very precise. And he moved gracefully through his enemies, taking them down one by one, almost as he was just stroding flawlessly through them.

Through them… right to the leader.

"I… I…" Byakuya was now standing before the leader, not doing anything yet the leader was shrinking back in his seat.

Byakuya looked down at him, and that simple gesture was enough.

"PLEASE! SPARE ME!!!" The gang leader fell to his knees from his seat.

"Sore losers have no… _class._"

Byakuya's eyes emanated silent rage. "I never want to see your face here in this town. And if my girl so much as catches a flash of you, I am afraid you would not have much longer to live then."

Rukia's eyes widened.

_My girl?_

_Me_? _His_ girl?

She felt her heart thump loudly in the silence.

The gang leader dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry, f-forgive m-me, my k-kind l-lady!!! I promise you won't see me ever again!!!"

Byakuya kept his back to Rukia while the leader groveled at his feet.

Numbly, Rukia nodded.

"T-Thank y-you!!!!"

Byakuya did not turn around to see Rukia's response but he continued in his deep voice, "Now, leave."

The sound of running footsteps resounded in the warehouse as Byakuya stepped to Rukia.

"Shall we leave now?"

* * *

Rukia sat awkwardly on the bed, her hand on the table. Byakuya was talking to Isshin outside the room.

They had just gotten back from sending Keigo home. Byakuya had not said a word to Rukia the whole way, though it might be because Keigo was slowly regaining conciousness. Then when they returned, he had instructed Rukia to sit on his bed and put her injured arm out on the table and went off to talk to Kurosaki Isshin.

"Thank you," Byakuya said and closed the door.

Rukia looked up nervously, and saw a bottle of oil-like substance in Byakuya's hand.

Byakuya sat down on his chair opposite her, and Rukia looked down immediately.

"_Rukia._"

She had to look up, she could not avoid him. "N-Nii-sama."

"Can you promise me to not rush off into dangerous situations with disregard for your safety?"

"B-But I… Keigo…"

"Doing it like that would not help him much. If I had not heard from the students near the porch that a van full of men had abducted you and tracked you down by your _reiatsu_, what do you think would have happened to you?"

"I…" Rukia looked down miserably. He had to rescue her… _again_. "I…. I'm sorry."

"No. I just want you to promise me."

Rukia looked up, and met his serious grey eyes. "O-Okay."

Byakuya quietly nodded, and unscrewed the red cap off the glass bottle. Rukia kept silent, her hand held out. She wanted to apologize to him again, but her mouth felt so heavy.

"_Rukia… may I?_"

Rukia looked up at Byakuya, and he was holding the bottle of oil symbolically in his hand.

"O-Oh… o-of course, Nii-sama," Rukia stuttered, before turning red at her choice of consenting words.

Byakuya nodded, and put the bottle down. He reached out and gently took hold of her hand. Rukia felt her heart skip a beat. Slowly, he pulled her hand towards him as his other hand pushed the sleeves of her dress back onto her shoulder.

Rukia looked away from him and tried to find something else to look at. She turned to her exposed arm and gasped.

So many purplish blue bruises marked her skin. She had not realized it was that bad. She hurriedly looked up at her Nii-sama. He did not say a word, but lifted the bottle and poured a substantial amount of oil onto his hands.

Then he rubbed them together and touched her hand again. Gently, he placed his hand over one spot. Rukia felt the slippery sheen of liquid between her skin and Byakuya's warm hand.

"I am going to have to massage it in… _hard_," Byakuya said, as Rukia looked up at him. He was looking at her.

Numbly, she nodded.

Byakuya turned back to her hand and stopped a moment. Then his hand rubbed in hard on hers.

"Oww!" Rukia quickly bit on her lip to smother her painful cry but it wasn't so successful.

Byakuya looked up at her, and Rukia saw the subtle worry disguised behind the cold grey eyes.

"Does it hurt a lot, Rukia?"

"N-Not really, Nii-sama."

Byakuya nodded, and positioned his hand again. "Just cry out if you feel pain."

Rukia nodded slowly, as he began working over the other spots on her arm.

Both of them sat silently, with occasional yelps of pain from Rukia. The ones she could suppress, she did. It would do no good to let Nii-sama worry and feel bad for causing her this pain when it was necessary. She watched his hands working slowly over her arm. He was very gentle when he handled her area of injury, yet firm when he had to massage the bruises.

Byakuya rose from his chair when he was done, and turned to Rukia. "I need to do some patrolling today before heading to Kisuke Urahara's store for the weekly Soul Society report. Will you be fine here? Today is cleaning day but I've asked Isshin Kurosaki to give us another day since you are injured."

Rukia nodded numbly.

A flash and Kuchiki Byakuya stood over his _gigai_. In the next second, he had leapt out the window.

* * *

"Hey, Shon!"

"Rukia-san." Shon smiled at her amiably, and Rukia felt relief wash over her at seeing his friendly expression.

"You are really strange, you know. You change my terms of address as you like, and also your facial expressions," she teased.

The statement was met with a blank look from Byakuya, which again looked rather bizarre.

"What?"

"A-Ah… yes, I mean," Byakuya smiled back at her.

Rukia snorted. "Do you want the other bunny?" She pointed to the pair of bunnies cuddling each other. "I promised to give you the other one that time, didn't I?"

"D-Did you? I mean…" Byakuya cleared his throat. "It's alright, Rukia-san…" He went over to her closet and picked up the pair. "Oh, it's really cute… so… this was what you… I mean, we won that night?" Byakuya turned the soft toy in his hand curiously.

"What do you mean? You were there." Rukia approached him. "You chose it."

"I… I mean, yeah… but I didn't look too closely at it." Byakuya flashed her a quick smile and placed the plushie back in its place.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. "You can be so strange sometimes, Shon."

Byakuya moved to the desk. "Anyway Rukia-san, I've finished the collection of mangas. Think you have some more?" he smiled.

"Oh, you DID? That's great! Were they good?"

"Very much, Rukia-san. Thank you."

Rukia beamed and went over to collect the mangas. "I've a few more batches guaranteed to keep you entertained. Just wait." She went back and climbed up into her closet.

* * *

Rukia wiped the windows down, lost in thought. She felt disappointed with herself. Nii-sama had to rescue her again. She sighed and placed the wet cloth into the pail.

The best she could do was to perform the cleaning duties today, as it was meant to be. She had cleaned the halls downstairs efficiently (and it gave her comfort that she could at least do something well), despite hurried objections from Isshin. When he was met with unusual sad silence, the doctor had given her a hug and disappeared to give her privacy.

Now she was finishing off in her own room, as Byakuya read his manga. After washing the pail, she went to Byakuya's bed and straightened the sheets and tucked them in properly. She noticed the Shinigami rabbit plushie and crawled on the bed towards it in the corner. She picked it up and hugged it to her, smiling a little in the process.

Slowly, she felt herself relax. It was alright, it was okay. Nothing was wrong. She placed her head down on the pillow and looked over at Byakuya.

"Shon, I might suddenly drift off. Wake me up before Nii-sama comes back, will you?"

Byakuya nodded, and smiled at her.

Rukia smiled back and closed her eyes in Byakuya's bed, the Shinigami Captain plushie in her arms. His bed was very comfortable, and very soft. And it still smelled faintly of _sakura_. She was very tired, from the fight today and from cleaning the entire house. She felt herself start to drift off, as she hugged the plushie closer.

* * *

Byakuya jumped in through the window, and his eyes widened.

"Kuchiki tai-chou!" His _gigai_ got up hurriedly from reading, and hesitantly looked to the bed.

"Shhh." Byakuya silenced his _gigai_. "It's alright, Shon."

His _gigai_ nodded and Byakuya stepped into his body.

Rukia was fast alseep on his bed. He watched her sleeping, her chest heaving in and out peacefully. His plushie, in its Sixth Division Captain _haori_, was tucked in her arms as she slumbered.

Byakuya felt himself loosen up as he watched her. He did not mean to reprimand her just now. He just did not like it that she rushed right into any situation for others, without thinking about herself. It was dangerous, and it worried him a lot.

Byakuya approached her and took up the mess of covers she had made in her sleep. Gently, he lifted them over her and watched as she burrowed further into them as she let out a sigh of contentment.

Byakuya felt his lips twitching and before he could stop it, the slight smile curved his lips. It was okay though, there was no one here. No one to see that he, Kuchiki Byakuya was smiling as he watched Rukia sleep.

He really liked tucking her into bed. He had already done it once when he brought her back from the funfair, and it was now his second time doing so. He liked it when he brought the covers up to her and she made those little soft sounds as she snuggled into them. He liked it a lot.

He continued staring at her.

Her hair was falling over her closed eyelids. She looked so comfortable… so untroubled… so _pure_.

He could not stop his arm as it moved.

Byakuya reached out and softly brushed the stray strands of hair from her face.

She stirred slightly.

Startled, he quickly withdrew his hand.

But Rukia just rolled over and continued sleeping, a slight smile curving on her lips indicative of the sweet dreams she was having.

Byakuya went over to his desk and sat down on his chair, as he took out the reports he had been given at Urahara's. He had commanded Shon to act as if he had gone to the funfair with Rukia, and not Byakuya himself. His _gigai _had given him a most unusual stare.

_"Why though, Kuchiki tai-chou?"_

Yes, indeed. _Why_? Byakuya did not know. But letting Rukia know that it had been him with her that day, it was like letting her see him naked (like what she had), and he was... _fearful. _

Byakuya slowly started on working at the top pile of documents but found his eyes diverting to Rukia's sleeping form. He watched her again, silently.

In the next hour, he gave up on his documents and perched his head in his hands as he stared at the sleeping Rukia. He would look at her, continue looking at her until his eyes turned away.

They never did.

Slowly, his eyelids started to close over his grey eyes, and the last thing Byakuya saw right before he fell asleep for the very first time was Rukia.

* * *

**And there you have it is! This is the longest chapter YET, longer than the last! Told ya... the tome is coming soon! Lol :D I believe it's a bit rushed in the middle because I wrote it out at midnight trying to finish it fast before I gave up and decided to do it this morning. And in a half hour, I need to attend a Christmas BBQ so I just finished this. I will come back to clean off the typos later. Hope it's still a little enjoyable though. It's a progressive chapter so I wouldn't mind much if you told me it was terrible. *nervous laugh* It's just a little further development of the ByaRuki relationship... before the next chapter.  
**

**Next chapter, chapter 12 is a much bigger chapter, and the following 13 and 14 (HUMONGOUS, lol) are equally big as well. Hope I can find the motivation to write. :) I have been writing Chapter 14, and I really really LIKE it! So if it ever comes out, hope you would like it as well. I was also working a little on the sequel (I don't know why but I write frequently on the sequel now) and I actually cried while writing it. Yeah I did, it was so... horrible. Coz it was really sad, and I was bawling like a baby. Lol, oh well :D  
**

**I wanted to continue the Rukia's Harem fic but I just couldn't find time... as I already have this fic so it might rest there for a while. :) **

**I would like to thank the reviewers here (I'm lazy so I took them by latest order: **Lunar Iris, SilverIcy, sagittariusleo (back-to-back, thanks so much!), Amanda Saitou, Byaruki Fangirl, Electra Red, chillpill, YuzurihaNoRyuu, chariot330, GreenHarmony, Anonymous, Midnight-Lite C.T., xXNejiluverXx, pixiefh, Violet, Pizzicato, othchick11, yukino-sohma831, XLightningX, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, Snowkid, aswang lass, utu, Cha, RarusuRinnu1310, Imbeleth, Qualia Des, cute18386 (also back-to-back, thanks!! :D), Beautiful Nightmare07, Icicleriver22, Royal blueKitsune, Ellardis Merithdire and Frozenhowl**! THANKS SO MUCH, I appreciate all of your reviews!!  
**

**I promise I will try my best not to take a hiatus. It's amazing to see you all enjoying this, really gives me the reason to write. Please review and motivate me all the way! Thank you so much for all your support!! :)**


	12. My Deepest Fear

**Thanks for all the reviews (**lunagirl, back to back... thanks!**), kept me writing! :D  
**

**Here's Chapter 12, the one I said would be a BIG chapter, in terms of development and storyline. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Warning: A teensy bit of IchiRuki.  
**

* * *

"YAHOOOO!!" Keigo shouted and twirled around happily. Rukia smiled at him, as she perched on a high stool, trying to hang the pink heart-shaped paper cutout from the ceiling.

"Kuchiki-san, thank you for helping with the decorations!" Orihime came to her and beamed.

"No problem."

Keigo approached them. "Kuchiki-san." He bowed low. "Thank you so much for the help you gave me in chasing the gangsters away! I owe you my life for eternity!!!" Rukia smiled weakly back at him. "And so… I would like to escort you to the dance formal… as your _partner_!!!"

The entire student body stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at him, and Rukia.

"Ah? Err… I…" Rukia looked around nervously, as everyone stared at her. "I… I am sorry, Keigo… but I-I think I will be going alone… well, with friends…" She trailed off.

"KUCHIKI-SAN! Please! It is the ONLY way I can repay you for your kindness, and this is the perfect time! I promise there will be no groping, and no need to fight me off! I-

"Hey, you're disturbing the peace in here," Ichigo's disgruntled voice cut through the conversation. Keigo turned back to Rukia, who was smiling apologetically.

"I'm really sorry. But I will definitely see you there."

Keigo acted sad for a second, before he brightened up again. "OKAY, Kuchiki-san! We will dance one dance together, but I will not give up!!!!!! YAHOOO!!"

Rukia laughed uncomfortably, before turning to hang more decorations in the school hall.

"Hey everyone!" Ishida burst in through the entrance, holding up a paper in his hand. "I've all the arrangements and permission signatures from the principal and school administrators. We are good to go!"

A cheer went up in the hall.

"Ishida-kun, you did a really good job!" Orihime went up to him and bowed.

"Ahh… Inoue-san, you worked hard too."

"Everyone who wants a look at the fantastic menu list can proceed to the bulletin board. I have made a copy and pasted it there. We also have a list of teachers to act as chaperons and they are the ones we go to should any problems arise, though probably all the teachers will be present. I will read them here. Tanaka-sensei, Shimizu-sensei, Takahashi-sensei, Yoshida-sensei and… _Kuchiki-sensei_."

Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo stood up.

"_Kuchiki-sensei_?" All the girls in the hall immediately reverted into dreamy mode upon the name. Rukia could practically see them already outlining the shopping plans to get their best dresses off the shops, and the best possible ways of ambushing a tall and handsome man in a crowded school dance hall.

She smiled to herself.

* * *

"Hey…"

"Hmm?" Rukia turned to look at Ichigo. They were walking back home, after having helped out in the school hall decoration for the dance formal.

"Why did you reject Keigo just now?"

Rukia looked up. "I… I don't know. It would be just weird, you know… going as partners when we are just _friends_… I don't know…" Rukia tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully.

Ichigo turned back to the pavement. "Right."

They walked together in silence.

"So who did you ask?" Rukia smiled at Ichigo.

"Huh? W-What do you mean?"

"To the dance formal. It's less than a week away."

"I… Well, I… I'm like you so I would not like going with friends as partners, as well." Ichigo stuck his hands in his pockets and looked away.

Rukia nodded absently.

They walked on.

"Say, Rukia…"

"Yeah?"

"You… I mean, I…"

"Ichigo, what's wrong with you??" Rukia turned to him and burst out laughing. "You look like a tomato!!!"

"Hey, shut up!"

"No no!" Rukia chortled. "You look like a _Ichigo*_ (_strawberry_)!!!!" She bent over laughing.

"Shut up! I was trying to… to ask you to the dance!!!!"

Rukia's eyes widened as her laughter died instantly. She looked at Ichigo, who looked away sullenly, his cheeks still red.

"A-Ask _me_ to the dance?"

"Yeah." Ichigo still did not look at her.

"Oh…" Rukia turned away herself, feeling her own cheeks heat up. "I mean, we are friends…"

"I know that."

"Err… so… I will see you at the dance anyway… so I guess…"

"I know."

Rukia looked at him. "I... Thank you for asking me anyway, Ichigo."

"....."

* * *

"Nii-sama."

Byakuya nodded as Rukia entered the room. He was sitting at the desk, with a staggering pile of paperwork.

"Err…"

Byakuya looked up at Rukia.

"What is it, Rukia?"

"I'm sorry about last night, Nii-sama. Causing so much trouble… and then taking up your sleeping place." She blushed slightly at the thought. She had woken up this morning in Byakuya's bed, before realizing she had slept the entire night there. She also realized that he had probably slept at his desk, in his uncomfortable chair. He was already gone though, when she awoke.

"It's alright." Byakuya turned back to his paperwork.

"Err…"

He looked up patiently again.

"Something else?"

"Y-

"YESSSSS!!!!!" The comical gruff voice sounded outside their door as Rukia whirled in shock. The door opened and Kurosaki Isshin entered the room happily.

"Rukia-chan!!!! I would like to thank you again for the marvelous tidying up of the house last night, despite your injury! The house is spotless now!!!"

Rukia nodded dumbly, as Byakuya watched on silently.

"And…" Isshin lifted a finger and winked. "I heard you have had a couple of suitors for the upcoming dance at school!!! Even my harebrained Ichigo asked you out!!!!"

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up instantly. "N-No… it's just Keigo and Ichigo were really nice and…" She trailed off softly.

"HA HA HA!!! Well, pick well, Rukia-chan! Byakuya-san. I'm off!!!!!" Isshin waltzed away and closed the door.

Rukia turned back dumbly to Byakuya.

"You were saying, Rukia?"

"Ah… Oh, well… Orihime's taking us out shopping for dresses for the dance and she thought you might like to come as well."

Byakuya looked at her silently for a minute. Rukia lowered her eyes nervously. "Okay."

Rukia nodded uncomfortably and turned to her closet.

"Asano Keigo and Kurosaki Ichigo both asked you to the dance?"

Rukia turned back at Byakuya's deep voice.

"H-Hai."

A beat.

"What did you say?"

"I… I politely told them no. It would be rather-

Her words were cut off when twin loud beeps were heard in the room. Recognising one as her own, Rukia dashed to the closet.

"Hollow!"

She turned to her Nii-sama, who had also produced a silver sleek Soul phone of his own.

Two flashes, and both Byakuya and Rukia waved to their owners as the two Shinigamis disappeared into the night.

* * *

Byakuya halted as they neared the area, and Rukia stopped behind him. They could both sense it now that they were near.

"Rukia."

"'The _reiatsu_…" Rukia's eyes narrowed. "It's so much bigger than a normal Hollow. Only a sole _reiatsu_… and at…" Her expression was both of disbelief and worry. "… at Arrancar level."

"Be on your guard, Rukia."

"Hai, Nii-sama."

Byakuya Flashed forwards, Rukia right behind him. They arrived at the spot where the foreign intrusion had been detected. Byakuya's grey eyes scanned the quiet area slowly.

Nothing moved. And yet…

His grey eyes waited, cool and emotionless.

The air seemed so still, almost deceivingly still…

Byakuya turned at the sudden whoosh of wind and Flashed off the spot he was standing as a pale hand pierced the air, right where his heart would have been seconds ago.

"_Nii-sama_!"

Byakuya did not say anything, and looked forward at the newcomer now standing in front of him.

"Very fast, I'm amazed." The figure turned, and both Rukia and Byakuya saw a plain-looking man with short white hair. He had thick eyebrows and wore a simple white robe. But there was no Hollow mask on him anywhere, he looked like an ordinary man and yet the powerful pounding _reiatsu _continued flowing out from where he stood.

"You both are… _Shinigamis_." The man smiled as he observed them.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"Me?" The man smiled again. "My name is Miedo. Nice to meet you."

"Aizen Sosuke is dead," Byakuya said in his cold voice. "Is this an after-death plan of his? To send an Espada here… at this time? And have that Espada control the fluctuating strength of Hollows to wreak havoc in the real world? I do not see any reason behind it."

The man's brows furrowed. "Who is this Aizen Sosuke? And Espada? What is that? I'm not an Espada, whatever it is."

Rukia frowned and turned to Byakuya.

"And what might be your intentions here then?" the Shinigami captain addressed the intruder.

"My intentions are purely to spread… _fear._"

He shot forwards in a maniacal grin towards Rukia. Her eyes widened and she reached for her zanpakutou. He pushed his hand forwards to puncture her body and…

… hit the blade.

Rukia's eyes widened. Her hands were just about to draw Sode no Shirayuki.

Standing in front of Rukia, Byakuya swung Senbonzakura out in a slash towards the stranger and he flew back a few paces, kicking up a trail of dust. But no sooner had he landed on the ground, he shot towards Byakuya again. Byakuya brought Senbonzakura in front of him and…

The sound of blade against blade collided in the silence.

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"_Zanpakutou_," he said, staring at the thin, steel-grey katana in the stranger's hand. "_Who are you_?"

The stranger answered with a smile, before slashing at Byakuya. Byakuya brought his sword down to hold the shot and retaliated with a blow near Miedo's arm.

In the next half hour, two figures flashed repeatedly back and forth between Earth and sky, the clanging of blades marking the tight battle. The ground shook whenever both men landed, trading slashes. The wind whooshed out, blowing Rukia's hair wildly about her face. She watched worriedly, disturbed that the Espada-like entity could keep up with Nii-sama's speed and power.

"You are an Espada," Byakuya remarked coolly as he flashed down to the ground. "A _zanpakutou_ of your own… and use of _Sonido_… you have to be an Arrancar, at the least."

The man smiled. "Righto. I am an Arrancar, but I do not know what is this Espada you are talking about." Rukia turned to him and saw the large red spot slowly spreading across his white robe. Nii-sama had apparently succeeded in cutting him across the shoulder. Quickly, she looked at Nii-sama, trying to see if he was injured. He appeared unscathed.

"Then where is your Hollow mask?"

The man smiled knowingly. "If you defeat me, I will let you know."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

Miedo smirked.

"As you wish."

And the Arrancar's eyes widened as Byakuya held _Senbonzakura _out in his hand, before dropping the katana. It fell and dissolved into the ground, as energy waves rippled out from the point of contact.

"_Bankai_."

Rukia watched her brother, in awe and fear. What was going to happen?

"Rukia." Hearing her name, she quickly looked up.

"It might get rough in here. I would like you to stay close to me."

Quickly, Rukia took two steps in his direction, but still a safe distance away.

She almost heard Byakuya sigh inwardly. "You might want to pick a closer spot, if you do not wish to be blown away later."

Closer? Was this not close enough? She stepped closer, and stood directly behind him. She could easily lift her hand and touch him from where she was standing.

Satisfied, Byakuya looked straight at the Arrancar.

"_Shire, Senbonzakura kageyoshi_."

The deadly two rows of gigantic blades rose on either side of Byakuya and Rukia, as the former kept his steel grey eyes on the Arrancar.

"Feel fortunate that you have the chance to witness the magnificence of a _Bankai_."

Rukia held herself steady as the rows of blades exploded into an infinity of deadly pink petals, as the powerful force blew out everywhere. She watched as a pink wave built above them before zooming in on the figure in front of them.

So fast, so powerful, so lethal.

Nii-sama did not move, did not even say anything. Completely controlling _Senbonzakura _with his thoughts and will. Rukia watched as the millions of tiny blades joined in a single powerful force towards the Arrancar.

Miedo smiled.

And he was gone as the pink wave smashed into the ground, blowing up a enormous crater in the middle and a lot of rubble into the air. Rukia gasped but the petals immediately diverted to the left, where she managed to get a glimpse of the Arrancar just before he disappeared. The pink webs of petals moved at lightning speed, following Miedo's every move, as he continually evaded them. It was a blur of pink everywhere Rukia looked. The wind blew up against her face, almost painful in her eyes but she kept them open. She wanted to see the battle, wanted to see Nii-sama finally capture the Arrancar. And despite the danger, it was a breathtaking view from here, right in the center, watching the beautiful yet deadly petals form complex formations and motions, and with the very man who was controlling them.

Suddenly, Rukia felt something rush at her from behind and immediately turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw Miedo heading right for her, his blade pointed straight at her heart. His expression was one of mixed frustration and anger, and his white hair blew out in every direction.

She gasped. She wasn't going to…

A layer of pink petals flew from four directions in front of her, forming an orb-like shield that clashed magnificently against Miedo's blade. Rukia immediately noticed the long arm that was stretched out in front of her, the first real movement of Nii-sama she had seen since he unleashed his Bankai.

With the movement of his hands, the speed of the petals doubled and they pressed firmly into the Arrancar's blade, sending him hurtling back into the sky. And behind him, the rest of the petals formed a spider's web of death as the pink wave shot him straight into it.

"_Too slow_." Rukia heard Nii-sama's deep voice.

The force collided in a powerful explosion of pink and white in the air, before a figure was seen shooting down to the ground in the midst of the smoke. The Arrancar hit the ground hard, and Rukia felt her feet shake below her. The petals slowly died down in ferocity and speed, floating slowly with the wind.

"Nii-sama!"

Byakuya looked ahead as his eyes narrowed.

The figure was struggling up from the ground, bleeding at every part of his body. The Arrancar had been defeated. He clung onto his Zanpakutou as he tried to find his feet, enduring the pain of the injuries from a thousand blades.

He breathed hard, blood flowing down the side of his face, as he looked back at the impassive Shinigami Captain.

"_Die, Shinigami_."

Byakuya looked back at him, not saying anything.

"I… I will KILL you!!!! And I will make sure you die a slow, and painful death! Far from reality… and in all your deepest fears!"

The Arrancar gripped his Zanpakutou and raised it in front of him.

"_Diffuse, Nos Terrorem._"

The simple grey and white katana rose slowly from his hand into the air, as if suspended by invisible strings. Then as they watched, the sword slowly disappeared, dissolving into thin air; blade, hilt and everything.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

Miedo smiled at them, as nothing seemed to happen except that he just lost his zanpakutou to the air around them.

Byakuya gripped his own Zanpakutou hard, as his grey eyes stayed carefully on the Arrancar. He saw Miedo turn to Rukia and Byakuya's eyes widened.

_ It can't be. _

Immediately, he heard the tortured scream that emitted from her. It was unlike any sound he had ever heard from Rukia. She sounded as if she was in the worst pain of her life and she could not do anything about it. It sounded so excruciating, so helpless, so… _fearful_.

Byakuya flashed-stepped in front of Rukia to shield her and placed his hand gently on her head.

"Rukia." He called her name, steadfast.

"_No… no… please… no…_"

He did not know what was wrong with her, she was trembling and her eyes were so wide in terror and shock. He watched her, as she continued stuttering and shaking. Even by shielding her from the Arrancar, he could not protect her.

"Rukia?" He reached out and peered at her worriedly.

"_P-Please… no… no…_"

Her eyes. Even though they were so wide, they were out of focus and staring. She was seeing something, something he could not see. Something the Arrancar was making her see.

"Rukia, it's okay. Look at me."

He heard her gasp in fright, but he did not think it was because of what he said. He did not even think she could hear, or see him.

He felt his own brand of fear and anxiety creep into his heart. _Rukia…_

She gasped again, and shook even more as he held her. "No! Don't!... No please!... _K-Kaien-dono_!!!!"

Byakuya's eyes widened.

But Rukia continued shaking, and stuttering, and before Byakuya could stop her, she had sank to the ground.

"No… no!!!!" She gasped again, and began rocking backwards and forwards on the ground. It pained Byakuya to see her like that, as he hurriedly knelt next to her.

"I-I… ICHIGO!!!"

"Rukia, it's not real. Listen to me!" Byakuya raised his voice, but it was to no effect.

"N-No please! I-It… can't…"

Rukia suddenly jerked forcefully, and Byakuya reached out to hold her still.

"_NO!!!! Please!!!! N-Nii-s-sama_!!!!"

Byakuya's looked at her in shock, but she continued trembling, her movements getting more violent with every second that passed.

"Rukia, I'm here. Look at me. Listen to me!"

Byakuya saw the flash of silver and immediately brought his hand out, summoning the pink petals as an orb around himself and Rukia.

"Hmm… still very alert… even with all the emotional issues flying around…" Miedo smiled as he removed his blade from the barrier, and flew back a few paces.

Byakuya stood up. "What did you do to her?" His voice was a deadly whisper.

Miedo smiled in pride. "_Nos Terrorem_. _Terror. _Everything everyone fears, that desperate feeling of fear. The essence of my Zanpakutou seeps into you and summons your most terrible fear from deep down in your heart, and bring you into the realm where there is no escape, away from any other concrete feelings, away from reality. And that is what I am here for. To show you _fear._"

"Now that I've told, you, shall we have a little demonstration?"

He turned to Byakuya and smiled.

There was no way for Byakuya to avoid this. His eyes widened, and then he saw it. _Saw… heard the voices…_

Byakuya gripped his Zanpakutou hard to keep his hand from trembling, as his heart pounded fast. He was lost, it was impossible to fight this. He could not see anything else, hear anything else.

_ No, please…_

His knees felt weak, he was going to crumble. Somewhere far off, he could feel the shield of his blades slowly fade away, his power diminishing.

_No!_

He tried hard to drown out the voices, close his eyes so he could not see.

_This is not really what is happening, not what I am seeing, nor what I am hearing._

But he could not stop his hand trembling.

_And I will make sure you die a slow, and painful death… far from reality…_ He could faintly heard his blade shaking as he tried hard to grip his Zanpakutou firmly. His blade…

_Bring you into the realm where there is no escape, away from any other concrete feelings… away from reality…_

_Concrete feelings... reality..._

Shut it out… just a second… shut it out…

_The blade..._

He took a deep breath, trying to ignore everything around him. Focus on the hand… his blade… there it is… even if you don't seem to be lifting it…

He gripped his Zanpakutou and brought it up in a slash.

Blood sprayed into the air.

Miedo's eyes widened in shock. Then his mouth curved into an evil smile. "Very good, Shinigami."

Byakuya looked up at him, his grey eyes calm and unaffected. And completely in focus.

Blood dripped from the Sixth Division Captain's right arm.

"How did you work that out?" Miedo smiled, though the smile did not reach his eyes.

"You said you would bring us far from reality and deliver us into fear, away from other concrete feelings. Besides fear…"

The crimson drops continued to dot the ground.

"… _pain is a very concrete feeling._"

"And _bleeding_… is _reality_. So these sort of nightmares are very easy to awake from. In fact, they are very much… _insignificant_."

"Oh really?" The Arrancar tried to smile despite bristling in anger.

Byakuya did not say anything but Flashed to Rukia's side. She was still trembling on the ground, and Byakuya felt that familiar ache in his heart. He peered at her closely and saw her face. Her cheeks were wet, and tears continued to stream down her face.

Rukia was crying.

Byakuya raised Senbonzakura in front of her. In a flash, he swiped the zanpakutou cleanly across Rukia's arm, cutting shallow through the skin in a crimson line.

Rukia's violet eyes immediately cleared and she gasped. Quickly, her eyes diverted to the man in front of her.

"N-NII-SAMA!!!!!!"

Before Byakuya could stop her, Rukia threw her arms around him and held on tight. "N-Nii-sama, d-don't!!!!! Don't… Don't _die _please!!!!!"

His grey eyes, wide from shock, slowly softened as he gently pried her hands away from him. "Rukia, it was just an illusion," he stated in a soft voice.

Rukia looked at him, her face smudged up and wet. "I-Illusion?"

Byakuya nodded. "It's alright now." He straightened back and stood up.

"So what are you going to do? Blood dries up sooner or later and then what? Keep cutting yourself until you have no more blood left? The end result is still the same… _Death_." Miedo smirked.

"No. I will no longer need to cut myself after this. This will all end before my blood dries up."

Byakuya walked forward.

"Now it is my turn to show you the real… _fear._"

The crimson drops of Byakuya's blood on the ground began to glow and lift up in particles of spiritual force. The spiritual energy rays spread out around Byakuya with Rukia next to him, and Miedo. These rays then shot up to the sky and unite in a dazzling pink glow.

As the light faded, Rukia gasped as she took in her surroundings. Thousands of glowing pink swords surrounded them in a dark blue background, floating in four continuously rotating rows. They appeared to be in some sort of orb-like barrier, with all these swords surrounding them. They were now all caged in, at least until the battle came to an end. Until one of them defeated the other.

"_Senkei Senbonzakura kageyoshi_."

Rukia eyes widened. She had heard stories of this Senkei form of Senbonzakura, though rumours had it that only two people had ever witnessed it. They called it the most menacing of Senbonzakura forms and as Rukia looked at the revolving swords, she felt her heart pound fast even though she was on Nii-sama's side. Ichigo had once told her he was terrified out of his wits when he was caged in with her Nii-sama during her rescue in Soul Society.

The Arrancar looked about as much as Rukia felt. He was frozen, staring at the multitude of swords continuosly moving through their rows.

Byakuya raised his arm as spiritual power emanated from it. The rows stopped moving and a single glowing sword detached itself and fell into Byakuya's hand, immediately taking form into a normal sealed Senbonzakura.

"Rukia, do you trust me?" Rukia looked up shock at her Nii-sama. He was not looking at her, his eyes kept ahead of him.

"Y-Yes, Nii-sama."

"Then do not move from where you are standing, no matter what."

Rukia's eyes widened. "B-But…"

"No matter what. Especially if you see me getting injured. In terms of fleeing, I believe you will not need to move away because-

Byakuya finally turned to her, his grey eyes unreadable. "… he will not reach you."

_ He will not reach you. _

Rukia's eyes widened even more.

"Do I make myself clear?"

_Rukia, do you trust me? _

"H-Hai."

Byakuya nodded and started to turn back to the combat.

"N-Nii-sama!!"

His head turned slightly.

"Please… be careful."

He was gone in the next second.

* * *

Rukia's hand clenched into trembling fists, as she held herself back from joining into the battle. She would only distract Nii-sama, and trouble him from using his full abilities during the fight.

_ Stay safe, please…_

She tried to banish the fear of what she had seen for the excruciating period of time before Nii-sama had cut her to "awaken" her.

She watched as Byakuya fought against the Arrancar. The blade seemed to be more lethal in Senkei form, as she watched Nii-sama deposit a shallow yet severe slash across Miedo's left arm.

They Flashed on the ground, mid-air, not being able to move too far away from each other due to the barrier. Blood continued to drop to the ground, but they were not Byakuya's.

Rukia clenched her hands so hard she could feel her nails biting into her skin.

_Nii-sama…_

She watched as both of them Flashed back to the ground, Byakuya in front of her and Miedo facing them.

"So this is what you have been doing? You invoke the deepest of fears in Hollows, causing them to go berserk and consume more human souls?" Byakuya questioned, his blood-stained sword in his hand.

Miedo was badly injured but he still stood straight and looked Byakuya in the eye. "The greatest fear of all is fear of Death. Everyone fears Death, even the bravest of men and the kindest of souls. Of fearing you would die, and fade away like ashes in the wind into nothingness, forgotten and forsaken. From the fear of Death stems the will to survive, the will to get stronger. To be the last one standing. Yes, I make them feel the fear of Death mostly, since that is the strongest of fears. And so, they have to eat… to get stronger… to not… die."

Rukia saw something pass in the Arrancar's eyes but it was gone the moment she tried to get another look.

"Shall we then, Shinigami?" He held out his Zanpakutou and the wind whooshed out as Miedo unleashed the bulk of his spiritual energy in his blade.

For the final fight.

Byakuya held out his, and Rukia had to shield herself against the enormous _reiatsu_ blowing out from Byakuya's core. It was enormous, gigantic, unrestrained power. Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

The rows of swords stopped rotating...

And they charged at each other.

Rukia closed her eyes as she braced herself. When the force came, the ground everywhere shook and the spiritual force blew out in every direction as both overwhelming entities clashed.

_Please… please…_

She opened them to see Miedo facing her, though a little distance away. He smiled at her, and she could almost sense a sad tiredness in him. Nii-sama was on the other side, facing in the other direction.

"You are very brave, Arrancar." Both Rukia and Miedo heard Byakuya's deep tone. Miedo smiled even more.

"I once fought an Arrancar much like yourself, who had the power to gain sovereignty over any object his multiple eye touches. He attempted his power on me, and then her. I had to injure myself... just to be free of that power, just like how I did with yours." Miedo looked at Rukia at Byakuya's words. "I cut him down in the end. But you are much braver. Both of you knew you were going to die, but you stood tall and took it in the end. And for someone who utilizes fear, it is essential for one not to fear… _at all_."

Miedo slowly turned to Byakuya.

"But there is one thing you should know, Arrancar." Byakuya turned to him as well. "We do not fear Death. Because we are…"

"… _Death Gods_."

Blood sprayed into the air from the wound across Miedo's chest. Rukia's eyes widened.

"I would like to know... do you fear Death?" The Shinigami Captain looked straight at the Arrancar.

Miedo smiled. "Yes."

"Be warned though…" He lifted his eyes to the impassive Sixth Division Captain before him.

"_The fear is not to end here_."

And the Arrancar dissipated into the wind as black ashes of death.

* * *

"Does it hurt, Rukia?"

Rukia shook her head and moved her arm a little. "It was a clean and shallow cut, Nii-sama. Thank you."

Byakuya nodded and put down the tray of bandages and medication. They were now back home, and patching up each others' injuries. Byakuya had carried a trembling Rukia (her limbs refused to obey her) and Flash-stepped across town back to the Kurosaki residence where they took up their respective _gigais_. Rukia had now recovered a little and was now sitting on his bed, Byakuya in his chair.

"H-How about yours, Nii-sama?

"It will heal fast."

Rukia nodded, and Byakuya turned away to put the tray back on the table.

"Don't you want to ask me what it is I saw?"

Hearing her voice, Byakuya turned back to Rukia. She had curled her knees up and put her head down on them, as she sat on the bed. She had her back against the wall, and kept her hands around her knees. The fear had apparently stayed… a little.

"You saw something bad happen to…" Byakuya hesitated. "… Shiba Kaien, Kurosaki Ichigo and myself."

Rukia nodded, but she did not look at him. "I… All of you were…"

Byakuya already knew the answer before Rukia turned to him with wide, uncertain eyes.

"… _dead_."

"Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo is more than a match for any opponent… and I…"

"_Nii-sama._"

Byakuya turned to Rukia. Her voice was suddenly soft.

"_Can you come closer?_"

Byakuya looked at her. She did not blush, as she smoothed the sheets and covers, implying that closer would mean joining her on the bed.

He stopped a while, before rising out of his chair and walking over to her. He got onto the bed, and sat with his back also against the wall next to the huddled figure, though a little far off.

Rukia took a deep breath.

"Remember you asked me… whether… I liked… _him_?"

Byakuya turned to her. His eyes were a misty grey. He slowly nodded.

The fireworks.

The rooftop.

Shiba Kaien.

"Actually… I _did_."

Byakuya looked away. "I see."

"I… He was the first person who treated me for who I am, undaunted by the Kuchiki name then. He also did not partake in the gossips behind my back that I only got into the squad solely because of the noble family background." Rukia stopped a while as her breathing got a little heavier. "He trained me… and he was strict, he wanted me to get stronger. He also…" Rukia struggled and had to stop again but Byakuya stayed silent.

"… was the one who was open and caring to me at that time when no one else was."

Byakuya did not move, neither did he speak.

"I-I didn't really love him as i-in a lover's love… I knew he had a wife and I was full of admiration for her… but sometimes I can't help feeling what it would be like to be _his_ woman… the one he cared for and loved the most…"

Rukia laughed slightly, though the laugh sounded painful. "It was just a workplace crush."

"He was so good to me, wanted the best for me and… and I…" Rukia's breath suddenly hitched in her throat and Byakuya turned to her.

"… I _killed_ him."

Rukia felt the tears welling in her eyes. She hurriedly wiped them off, laughing to cover up her pathetic condition. _I shouldn't have mentioned this, knew I would be a mess…_

"This is stupid, Nii-sama. Forgive me."

She looked up at her Nii-sama. He was suddenly so near to her. He had moved closer. Without realizing it, Rukia had also slid nearer to him.

"I would like to listen, if you would like to tell me."

Rukia looked up in wide-eyed surprise, but Byakuya continued looking at her calmly. Then she opened her mouth.

"I-I killed him… a-and… t-to kill someone you love… y-you cannot imagine how it feels like… t-to see their blood on your hands…" Rukia lifted her trembling hands. "… to feel their dead weight on your body… and then…" A fresh wave of tears overwhelmed her.

"… _to hear them say thank y-you…"_

Rukia's tears streamed down her face. "I-It… killed me."

"And now… Ichigo… you probably already noticed but h-he looks like h-him very much… we've shared so many things between each other… and it's just… I can't let him… this time, I need to protect him from leaving me the way K-Kaien-dono…" Her tears started coming out again, but she did not feel like laughing anymore. "I-I can't let him die…" The tears streamed down her cheeks. "It will be too… It will be… losing… all over… again. And if that happens, I will… I will really die."

"_You can't die._" The words came out harsh from Byakuya's mouth.

Rukia looked up in shock. Byakuya himself seemed stunned momentarily by his own words. Then he looked at her, as his face smoothened back, serene.

"You won't die."

A hand touched her wet cheek, hesitant and very, very tentative. Rukia's eyes widened but she did not move away. Using his thumb, Byakuya stroked her tears away.

Rukia hiccupped slightly. "Nii-sama, I'm sorry."

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes again. She couldn't see properly. She felt Byakuya's firm arms turn her to him, and she did the only thing she wanted to do.

She leaned into his chest, and smothered her sobs in the front of his shirt.

"Rukia, it's okay to cry."

"N-"

"There is no Nii-sama here."

Byakuya held her tenderly as she cried.

_Open up to me, Rukia._

_

* * *

_

Rukia stirred slightly, and opened her eyes slowly. Bright sunlight. She blinked, and started to rub her eyes. She felt dried streaks on her face and remembered.

_ Rukia, it's okay to cry._

_You can't die._

_Nii-sama…_

She remembered crying so hard in her Nii-sama's arms. Crying so hard the front of his shirt was wet from her tears. Crying so hard she was short of breath, in between the hiccups and sniffles. And his arms, tight and protective around her… she could still almost feel them…

She looked down and gasped.

Strong arms were around her, holding her in place.

Slowly, she looked up. Byakuya's eyes were closed, his head leaning against the wall, his arms around her. Rukia had apparently cried herself to sleep while clinging onto her Nii-sama, and he had not moved away. He did not lie down on the bed, he had kept himself upright, and kept her right in his arms.

Rukia felt her face grow hot. She wondered what she should do. Move? But that would wake Nii-sama up. Stay like this? But this was so… _wrong_… though it did not exactly feel horrible this way…

Rukia gave herself a mental slap. '_What are you thinking_?'

Byakuya saved the conflict for her in that moment. His eyelids fluttered a little, and then opened slowly. He looked down at Rukia, whose wide eyes were staring up at him. A beat and then…

The grey orbs widened in Byakuya's face. He quickly removed his hands from around Rukia, and she hurriedly scooted away from him.

"Good morning, Rukia," Byakuya greeted her, as Rukia kept her head down.

"Good morning, N… Nii-sama."

They were still both on the bed, Byakuya sitting at the head of the bed, Rukia at the foot. Noting that, Byakuya quickly stood up.

He turned to Rukia, whose usual red was creeping over her face. "How are you feeling now?"

Rukia looked up in surprise. Byakuya stared at her. "F… Fine."

"Better?"

"Y… Yes." And as she said so, Rukia realized something. She did feel better, much better. It was good, to have let everything out now. Though it meant Nii-sama now knew a secret part of her life she had always kept away and let no one in on it. He had invaded a very private part of her life… but she was grateful for it. The burden weighing on her had lessened somewhat.

Byakuya nodded, and turned to the bathroom.

"Nii-sama!"

He turned at the voice.

"I… _Thank you_."

He nodded, and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

Byakuya turned on the tap, and let the cold water run over his hands as he thought back on the events last night. Rukia had never cried in front of him before. She looked so weak, so helpless and it pained him a lot. But then she had opened her mouth and he had heard everything about her guilt and her fear.

And about Shiba Kaien.

So she had loved him. Byakuya always knew she did. That much was obvious from her excited expressions whenever his name was mentioned, and her neverending adoration for the lieutenant.

Byakuya had not liked the man. Shiba Kaien held a certain disregard for rules and formalities, a feature in the commoners Byakuya detested so much. He was rude, loud, brash… Rukia should not have loved someone like that.

But then he had heard those words from her own lips, and they cut through him and weighed his heart down with guilt.

_He was the one who was open and caring to me at that time when no one else was._

That time. It would have been the initial years during her adoption into the Kuchiki family. Byakuya had distanced himself from her the minute she stepped into his household. He did not once look full at her, and their only conversations concerned work reports and routine formal greetings. Nothing else.

No heart-to-heart conversations, no how-was-your-day exchanges.

Nothing.

He shared nothing of his world with her. Did not want anything to do with her, except the name link and adoption papers between them.

Though he would be lying if he said Rukia was happy with that and he knew that she expected, wanted more from him. He often caught her staring at him with curiosity and sometimes, breathless admiration. And whenever he ignored her, which happened on the frequent side, he knew she was hurt and disappointed. And that was the reason she learnt fast to never show much of her true self in front of him ever again.

But last night… last night had been completely different.

_You know nothing about Rukia, and yet you wonder why she finds solace and companionship in other people and other places. _

Kazumasa had been right. She had been hurt and slighted by the distance he had put between them. She had loved Shiba Kaien, because he had won his place right into her heart.

Byakuya had felt an initial ripple of anger then at her confession. What commoner would have been so deserving of her love and attention? But that anger was quickly swept away by the pain he felt as he watched the trembling girl slowly fall apart in front of him, her tears streaming down her face. He also felt grateful… grateful that Rukia had allowed him into the deepest and darkest of feelings she kept in her heart.

And in that moment, he had wished for Shiba Kaien to be alive again. If only to see Rukia smile from the pain, if only to erase that eternal black mark from her past. He would have Shiba Kaien live again if he could, despite how much he hated the man.

But he could not do anything as he watched Rukia tremble and cry next to him. It hurt him, pained him. And all Byakuya wanted to do…

… was to hold her. To hold her in his arms, to have her cry all her tears away while he kept her safe and close to him. He had made the decision while his hands trembled by his sides. He had lifted his hand and touched her face, and wiped her tears away. And when she did not seem to shrink away, he had placed his arms around her and pulled her gently to him so she could have… _just one shoulder to cry on_… _just one sanctuary to find solace in_… if only for that night.

And when her tears had dried, he heard her peaceful breathing and her small hands slowly relax on his chest. Her head leaned in and she fell asleep right in his arms.

He had served his purpose. She was alright now and he should let her go and place her back on the bed. It was wrong, already wrong for a brother like him to hold his sister like this, even if it was out of concern and care.

But in that moment, he did not want to let her go. And so they had both fell asleep in each other's arms.

And for the first time in his life, Byakuya fully regretted not having made the effort to get close, just a little closer to Rukia.

He regretted it, but there was no other way.

Byakuya closed his eyes, as he leaned over the sink.

_It is for both our own good. _

_

* * *

_

**And there you have it, Chapter 12!! I cannot describe fight scenes that well (which is why I avoided full use of them in "Teach me How to Love"), but I tried my best so I hope you like it. It was rather hard for me to develop a new character, especially in combat. A few interesting things to note about this chapter:**

**1) Miedo, I believe, is "fear" in Spanish. I think... feel free to correct me though if I'm wrong. :)  
**

**2) 'In Terrorem' means 'To Frighten'... however, coz 'In' sounds weird, I substituted it with 'Nos' which means 'Us'. So... 'Frighten Us'? Anyway, that's the message... and I think Nos Terrorem sounds kinda cool... Lol :D**

**3) Anyone felt sorry for Miedo as he died? I suddenly felt sorry for him as I was writing and I was like "Hey, that's not how it's supposed to be! He's the bad guy!" But there's just only so much to hate charaters with integrity, even if they are weak. :)  
**

**4) Because I'm not really that creative, you might have noticed that the fight scene between Byakuya and Miedo and Miedo's specialty itself are a hybrid of the Byakuya/Zommari and Byakuya/Ichigo fights. The fear power is an exclusive creation of mine, but the fights are a little of the Ichigo and Zommari mix. And I felt Rukia would get a kick of being in the Senkei as well... so I put her in... :) **

**5) And of course, the ByaRuki ever-progressing relationship!! I really liked the after-battle part when I was writing it, so hope you did too!! It is actually my dream come true because I've always wanted a ByaRuki story to explore fully their past and feelings... I was toying with the idea during "Teach me How to Love" but I never really got to expand Rukia's side due to time constraints so I'm really happy I got to do it here! Hope you liked it. :)  
**

**Oh, I had plans for Chapter 13 to be big... but I've moved it back one chapter to Chapter 14... as I have cut this Chapter 12 into two parts... Lol, I'm just trying to buy some time...lol... I will try my best to make Chapter 13 interesting before the important chapter 14. :D  
**

**And because it's near that time of the year, MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!!! I will be baking gingerbread and also making chili con carne on Sunday with my supervisor in her house in the hills. Sounds fun... just hope I don't blow up the oven :D Enjoy the festivities with your loved ones, and friends! I'm far from my family right now and missing them (though I'm having my own share of enjoyment and hell here, lol), so do appreciate the ones you have managed to keep close to you. :) The next chappie probably won't come out until after Christmas... or would you guys like a Christmas present?? Lol :D**

**And as usual, please please review and tell me what you think... and support me to write!!! :)  
**


	13. And Then Just a Little

**Hello, this is Chapter 13... very, very short since you've probably gotten used to my long chapters! :) *apologetic smile* Sorry about that because it was cut from Chapter 12 as I didn't want so much stuff going on there... so I moved bits of it here and now it's kinda like a mini-episode thing. And it's really light, no heavy stuff. :) But I will try my best to make Chapter 14 worth your while. :D Chapter 14 and 15 are the BIGGIES!!! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter (I love and appreciate them all!), and welcome to new readers who have jumped aboard the 'To Win You Back' wagon! I hope you all will stay with me right till the end :)  
**

**Hope you enjoy, no matter how short it is. :)  
**

* * *

"Oh my, this looks NICE!!"

"No, I think this is the best!"

"Our students can really draw well here in Karakura Town High School."

The mostly female teachers all nodded appreciatively at the mass of drawings propped up everywhere in the staffroom.

Byakuya did not even lift his eyes from his workbook. He would let those women decide what they wanted to do, choose which piece would be the worthy winner of the art competition. He did not really care. He had collected the drawings from his own art class, asking each student to label their name at the back so he would not know whose was whose. He barely even glanced at them, as he had added those drawings into the pile of entries for the art competition.

Byakuya straightened in his seat, stifling a yawn. He was very tired, he had not slept a wink at all the last two nights. His thoughts kept flashing back to the same thing, or rather the same _person_. The person who slept not a few meters away from him, behind the closed doors of the white wardrobe.

Byakuya did not know what was wrong, why he was feeling this way. Was it intense concern for her? After all, he had felt so much pain at seeing her in her miserable state after the encounter with Miedo.

He should not have held her for so long that night. It had affected him heavily. Now, he found himself reliving that moment over and over again; when her head leaned in on his chest, her small hands curled at the front of his shirt, her slow steady heart beating so close to his. Maybe that was why he was disturbed. That he had crossed the boundaries of the brother-sister relationship by being overly caring to her. Yes, that was it. He was disturbed that his behaviour towards Rukia had been altering on a different course.

And last night, he had actually _dreamt _of her. In his dream, she was laughing and jumping about him. Then she suddenly started to run further away and Byakuya had called out to her. Yes, called out to her. _Loud._ He had jerked and awoken in the darkness of the bedroom. He had then sat up, waiting with his heart pounding to see Rukia sliding her closet door open and ask worriedly what the matter was. Thankfully, it soon became apparent that she did not hear him, because there was only silence behind the closet doors as she slumbered heavily on.

He avoided her now, hoping that the lesser he saw of her, the lesser his mind and dreams would be filled with her.

It did not quite work out that way.

He did not know why he was feeling this way. And he was disturbed, very disturbed and rather… _scared_. He had to find a way to make this right again, the way it was supposed to-

"_Kuchiki-sensei!!!!!_"

Byakuya looked up, his unfazed expression staying on his handsome features. The female colleague in front of him was beaming so hard he was surprised her smile did not split her face into half.

"We found we could not decide on the winners. We also know which class and students they are from…" The teacher shot a dirty look over at one of her colleagues. "… so there is currently some conflict on the top three winners. We thought perhaps we could get you to serve as a better judge, so as to not to be biased."

Byakuya nodded, rose from his seat and dutifully went over to the display of drawings. His eyes went over each of them carefully, his every movement watched in adoration by the female staff. He suddenly stopped before one entry, his eyes narrowed.

"What? What is it?" The female teacher who taught the classroom next to his, went up behind him eagerly. "Ohh… this entry…" She allowed a teasing laugh. "It's really just like a kid-"

"It's _good_."

The simpering expression on his female colleague's face fell a little. "This, Kuchiki-sensei? Are… are you sure?"

Byakuya nodded, his gaze still on the drawing.

"It represents every element in nature, drawn through the perspective of art. And the detailing is very good." He turned to the group of shellshocked female teachers, who immediately began smiling and praising the drawing.

"Now that you said it, Kuchiki-sensei, I do see what you mean…"

"It's really quite adorable…"

Byakuya turned back to the drawing. He felt a little relief at having found someone with artistic ability in the school, having given up on his art class students. The entry was good, not as perfect as his own masterpiece, but it was _close_, very close. Somehow, he seemed to have seen this style of drawing before… was it from his own art class?

"I think this should be the winner."

"O-Oh… but of course, Kuchiki-sensei! We totally agree!"

He looked at the drawing one last time, of a group of rabbits convening around in a clearing, in front of a hillside scenery. He turned the drawing paper over.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he read the neat black handwriting.

_Kuchiki Rukia. _

_

* * *

_

"So, Kuchiki-san, would you like to come with us for a trip down to the country? I have been calling downtown to get a private chartered bus and also accommodation arrangements at some sort of chalet-like place."

Rukia smiled. "Er, sounds good, Inoue."

Orihime smiled. "Okay, I will count you in then!"

Rukia nodded, before she heard the classroom door open and turn to see Nii-sama walk in their class. So he was the replacement teacher for the free slot class today?

Byakuya silently nodded at the usual class greeting and sat down at the table at the front of the class. "Please use this spare time as meaningful as you can," he stated, before turning to his work.

'Spending time meaningfully would mean watching Kuchiki-sensei as much as they can,' Rukia thought, smothering her laughter at the once-again dreamy girls.

The class continued in silence for the next fifteen minutes. After a while, Byakuya spoke again.

"I have the list of winners from the art competition, from which I had all of you submit your works, and pooled with the entries from other classes," Byakuya stated in his deep voice.

"Did we beat their socks off?" Keigo laughed out loud.

Byakuya looked up from the table. "I daresay one of you did."

A gasp went up in the class.

Byakuya stood up from the table, and opened his office bag. "And the winner is… _Kuchiki Rukia_."

Rukia looked up in shock, as the class broke into applause. She did not know what to do, as the boys shot her triumphant looks and the girls jealous stares. She was completely frozen in her seat.

"Please come to the front, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia rose up from her seat and walked rigidly to Byakuya.

"The prizes for the winners of the art competition are being determined as we speak. However, as I have promised…"

He reached into his office bag and produced a rolled-up drawing paper tied with a thin brown string, apparently his drawing of the Seaweed Ambassador.

Rukia gasped as she saw it.

"… this is yours now."

Byakuya held out his hand as she got nearer. She bowed low and took his hand as he gave it a shake. She felt her cheeks heat up.

Then Byakuya held out his drawing and she could not help but grin excitedly. Nii-sama's masterpiece… it was going to be _hers_?

"Arigato, Kuchiki-sensei." She accepted the drawing and hurried back to her seat.

* * *

Byakuya watched Rukia walk towards him, her steps rigid and mechanical. She was apparently in shock.

'Did she think she would not stand a chance of winning?" Byakuya thought.

And so much for avoiding Rukia. Byakuya had been looking forward to a Friday of patrolling Karakura town but then a sudden sick member of the staff had caused him to take up an empty class slot in Rukia's own class. And on top of that, he had singlehandedly chosen her drawing as the winner for the competition.

He watched her bow low in front of him and her cheeks start to turn their usual red as she shook his hand. And then as he held out his drawing, an excited smile curved her lips and her eyes shone in happiness. Compared to when he had announced her name as the winner, Rukia looked much more ecstatic at receiving his drawing instead.

'Did she liked the drawing all that much?'

Byakuya watched her as she smiled wide at the rolled-up drawing. It was so different from the woman colleague this morning. Her violet eyes were big and expressive in their excitement, and the smile on her pink, curved lips. She was… _beautiful_.

Byakuya hurriedly looked away.

* * *

"Rukia won the competition?? What are those judges? BLIND?"

"Kurosaki-kun, that's not a very nice thing to say!"

"Yeah, I bet you are just jealous. Anyway, how do you know Rukia's drawing's not worthy of the prize? Have you ever seen her draw?"

"You have no idea." Ichigo muttered. "Who are the judges anyway?" he asked gruffly.

"I heard that there was a panel of art teachers to judge the pieces. But then they came to no conclusion, and they asked Kuchiki-sensei to step in as the judge," Mizuiro supplied helpfully.

Ichigo's widened as his expression became one of realization. The others looked at him.

"Hey… you aren't thinking he was _intentionally _letting our classmate win, are you? Because Kuchiki-sensei has more class than that!" An angry female classmate shot Ichigo a dirty look.

"No, no, he can't have," Mizuiro put up his hands. "Kuchiki-sensei did not know whose drawing was whose… and that was why he was picked as the unbiased judge."

"Oooohhhh…" The entire group of students nodded.

Ichigo looked ahead. Somehow, the image of that insufferable Seaweed Ambassador and a Chappy bunny refused to be banished from his mind.

* * *

Rukia smiled to herself as she unrolled the drawing, sitting in her closet. She gasped happily as the drawing of the Seaweed Ambassador unfurled in front of her.

'_Beautiful… complete mastery of art by Nii-sama…_'

She reached out and touched the green shading of the Ambassador. It was all too well-drawn, the perfection, the sense of art…

_Nii-sama…_

Rukia could not believe that she had won. Not after countless ridicule of her drawings by Ichigo almost everyday. She had then given up on trying to understand the artistic evaluation of the real world, though she continued to indulge in this hobby of hers. And now she had reaped her rewards…

Rukia heard the bedroom open before it slid shut.

'That should be Nii-sama.'

She put down the drawing and crept closer to her closet door, which she had strategically left a fraction open. Rukia watched through the slit in her door. She should open her closet door and thank him for giving her his drawing.

Rukia saw her Nii-sama place a folder of papers on the desk, before reaching for the clothes hook, from where his white home shirt hung. He placed the shirt over his chair and then his long fingers reached for the buttons on the blue collared office shirt he was currently wearing.

'_Oh my God, he's undressing!! Turn away!_'

But she did not. Rukia watched, breathlessly, as Byakuya popped open his buttons, one by one. He was not turned to her, so she could not see much anyway.

_So there's nothing wrong with this, right?_

Rukia watched as he started to shrug out of his office shirt. She felt her cheeks heat up as she saw his bare skin, but she did not look away, did not turn away. Nii-sama had such fair and untainted skin.

'_What the hell are you doing, Rukia? Look away!_' The small voice shouted at her.

'_There's nothing wrong with this, is there? He's just… well… completely… half-naked__…_'

The clothes on Kuchiki Byakuya, which were never shed by the Shinigami Captain no matter how ferocious the battle or how hot the weather, apparently hid a very well-built physique, as Rukia watched his strong back.

Bare-chested, Byakuya bent towards the chair. The muscles in his back rippled slightly, as he retrieved the shirt. He turned slightly, and Rukia saw his toned chest. He had strong abs, but his chest was not overly muscular. His chest was just right, just _perfect_… and looked rock solid.

Rukia watched him silently, her heart pounding. She felt her lips part slightly as she watched him. And she started to feel a little restless… a little too sweaty in her closet… it had gotten a little too hot all of a sudden. What was happening to her?

She watched as Byakuya pulled the shirt over his body, the muscles in his abdomen contracting slightly as he lifted it over his head. Then his fair skin was lost as the white fabric fell over him. Yet, Rukia could still perfectly visualize everything she had seen, even beneath those clothes…

'_What??? NOO!!!!!!_'

Rukia shook her head hard. What had she done? She had practically peeped at her Nii-sama as he had gotten dressed! She reached out and slapped herself, not too hard or loud, in case it drew Nii-sama's attention to the closet. She sat there, confused and fearful.

_ What is happening to me? _

_* * *  
_

_

* * *

_

Byakuya watched the girls dance around happily in the dress shop, and did not say a word. He walked away, finding somewhere he can sit. He would prefer not to watch this.

It was Saturday, and three days to the dance formal. Byakuya and Rukia had been eating breakfast down with the Kurosaki family (thankfully without any major incidence, as Isshin was busy in the clinic) when Orihime had rung the home. After breakfast, they had all then converged in the shopping complex, where the girls began doing what they do best.

Byakuya saw the end of what looked like a bench sticking out from behind a pillar, and made his way over to it. The ridiculous colour people in the real world painted their benches. This one was a lime green, and Kuchiki Byakuya would never be caught out sitting on this sort of thing. But they seemed to be the trend in this world, so he guessed it would be okay.

As he passed the pillar and the bench came into full view, he stopped in surprise. Not because of the bench. But because of the one person sitting on it. It was Rukia, and her feet dangled over the bench, as she stared off into space as people passed by.

Byakuya went to sit next to her, keeping a very safe distance between the both of them. She did not realize someone had sat next to her let alone the fact that the person was her Nii-sama, her eyes somehow glazed and having a faraway look.

"_Rukia._"

Rukia started, and looked quickly to the person next to her. Her momentary startled look was replaced by wide-eyed surprise when she realized it was Byakuya.

"N-Nii-sama."

"What are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be with your classmates, picking out your dress?"

"Ah, Nii-sama. I don't like… things like that."

Byakuya did not say a word, but stared straight at the shop in front of them, which was selling electrical appliances.

"What were you thinking about?"

Rukia looked at him in surprise, but he kept his gaze on the glass-fronted entrance of the shop.

"I-… you know… about certain things." Rukia finished lamely. "Nii-sama, the Arrancar-

"KUCHIKI-SANNN!!"

Byakuya and Rukia looked to the left. Orihime was practically bellowing at her from the dress store a few shops away, waving her hands dramatically. She looked like she was directing an aeroplane down on the runway.

"Ahhh…" Rukia attempted a weak wave at her.

"Go, Rukia."

"Nii-sama…"

"If a dress is a requirement for this occasion, to not don it would be an impropriety. And just because we are far from the place where the Kuchiki name holds the full respect of everyone, it does not give you a chance to dodge your responsibilities."

Rukia nodded her head, and walked off to the shop.

* * *

Rukia pulled at the hems of the dress, trying to make it go longer.

"I-"

"Rukia-san, stop pulling at your dress!! You will ruin it! Besides, you look gorgeous!"

"No… it's just… a little… short…"

"Dresses are supposed to be short, especially if we're going to be dancing!!"

"Dancing? I don't… dance…"

"Kuchiki-san! Don't be like that, please!" Orihime stuck her pleading face into Rukia's, effectively ending the argument.

"We will get this dress for you, and you will look great, and we will have such a good time at the dance!!" Orihime was practically cackling with glee.

Rukia gave a smile for the long-haired girl's benefit, and turned back to her reflection in the dressing room.

Somehow, the feeling in her heart told her she seriously doubted so.

* * *

**And there you have it!! Just something light... something to pass by before Chapter 14!! I hope I made the Byakuya half-naked part at least a little droolworthy. Lol :D I believe this would be the last chapter (*gasp*?) in which full light comedy is featured... because starting Chapter 14, it's going to get serious and heavy... I think... And rating has been changed to T for subtle nakedness...lol (looks like we are moving up *wink wink*)  
**

**Chapter 14 is BIG so do please watch out for it! :D So is Chapter 15, and I am still continuing work on the sequel fic. ;) It's strange... so I have to remind myself that without this fic completed, there can be no sequel. And it's still a long way to go... so... gambateh?? Lol :D**

**I'm sorry I couldn't make this chapter an early Christmas gift, anyway it would be no good as one anyway, being so short and light. :p Lol. Oh well, at least I managed to update near Christmas!! :D Merry christmas again!!! **

**Thanks again for the reviews for the previous chapters! They were really beautiful and supportive!!  
**

**Though this chapter is so short, I hope you could spare me a review and continue your support of this fic. Byaruki rulez! :)  
**


	14. The Dance Formal

**Happy New Year everyone!!! And... *drumrolls* here it is, my New Year present... Chapter 14!!!! The beginning of the BIGGIES!! Lol, I better not say that or you might find it falling short of your expectations! :D**

**This is now the longest chapter to date of all my fics!! ****Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, or any artist or song lyrics. **

**Warning: Mentions of IchiRuki, one-sided IchiHime, IshiHime and of course ByaRuki (this really shouldn't be a warning, this is a ByaRuki fic, after all...lol)  
**

* * *

Byakuya straightened his necktie as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His tie was light blue this time, worn over his pressed white shirt. A sky blue vest was fitted over this shirt and followed the lines of his waist, held together with dark buttons at his front.

He picked up his formal black coat and eased himself into it. Rukia was not in the room. Isshin had emptied Yuzu and Karin's bedroom for Rukia's 'grown-up girl' use for the evening, as the doctor had put it, and ushered her into it to get ready.

_ This dance formal…_

He had been chosen as one of the chaperons for the event. He wasn't really complaining, he had heard a lot about things students do at these events, drinking and drugs and... _scandalous_ activites. At least in this way, he could watch out for Rukia.

But that was the problem.

He had to look out for Rukia, which meant looking _at_ her.

Byakuya sighed. It was going to be alright, nothing would go wrong. He would go to the dance, play the secretly protective big brother role and whisk her home safe the minute the last song ended.

He was Kuchiki Byakuya. Nothing would go wrong. And absolutely nothing could sway him.

_

* * *

  
_

Byakuya walked over to the girls' bedroom and knocked on the door. He heard shuffling inside and the door opened. Rukia gasped when she saw him, her eyes wide.

Byakuya stood there, waiting for her to address him formally, as was the tradition before any Kuchiki family member went out for a ceremony. She opened her mouth spontaneously but he did not get that routine greeting.

In fact, he got something he had never heard upfront in his entire life.

_"Nii-sama… you… you look very handsome!"_

His grey eyes widened and he felt that familiar wave of heat wash over his face, though undetectable from his pale cheeks. On the other hand, Rukia stuttered as she blushed furiously. "Err… no! What I-I mean was-

"Did you dislike the dress you got for tonight's occasion, Rukia?"

"Ah?" She looked up at him.

Byakuya motioned slightly at her get-up. She was clutching a cream-coloured coverup so tightly around herself he could not see what she was wearing underneath, not even the colour of her dress. She looked like one of those cocoons silkworms weaved around themselves.

Rukia looked up at Byakuya in surprise, before nervously lowering her eyes once more.

"Ohh… I… Orihime wants to come over to help me with my… appearance before the ball. We would be going there together. Nii-sama, you can certainly set off first."

Byakuya gave her a piercing stare. "Where is Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Ohh… he already left for the dance. He had to help Ishida with a couple of stuff."

Byakuya nodded. He would want to wait, just to make sure she got there safe. It was a close walk to school but he did not want to risk it. But he could… just this once… after all, Orihime Inoue would be with her. And it would be better if he stayed away from her for a while.

"Do not leave the house too late."

"H-Hai."

Byakuya walked down the stairs and out the main door.

* * *

Rukia heard the knock and hurriedly threw her coverup over herself. _This is really troublesome…_

She huffed grumpily as she opened the door.

And felt her breath leave her in that second.

Nii-sama was at the door, and looking… looking so darn_ handsome_, too handsome it was almost illegal. Rukia's mouth dropped open, as she took in his appearance. She had not expected him to look like this at all. She thought he would be just wearing the standard formal suit and that was it. He was indeed wearing one, but nothing had prepared her for how good he would look in it. Her eyes took in his crisp white shirt, and the neat light blue tie at his neck. An additional elegant blue vest tied the whole look together, with smart buttons at the front. His black hair framed his sharp face perfectly, falling a little over his left eye, playing on the prominence of the beautiful misty grey eyes among all those perfect features. And with a black formal coat to top it all off, Nii-sama was going for a girl massacre at the dance formal.

Rukia was rendered speechless. If there was an urban dictionary on modern slang words in the real world, the meaning of '_hot_' should be rewritten as '_Byakuya Nii-sama_'.

He had stopped right in front of her, and was looking at her enquiringly. And as his eyebrows lifted slightly, Rukia felt her heart pound faster. She vaguely wondered how the other girls would survive the night. Hurriedly, she pulled herself together.

'_Why was he looking at me like that?_' Rukia scrambled for something to say in her fuzzy mind.

'_What? What does he expect me to say?_'

_What?  
_

She latched onto the only statement she could think of and opened her mouth.

"Nii-sama… you… you look very handsome," Rukia said spontaneously.

_WHAT!!!???_

Rukia gave herself a mental slap. _Nii-sama, you look very handsome!!!????_ What was she thinking???

She blushed and quickly looked down.

Damn it. Was that a rude statement?? Rukia did not know. She never did know the Kuchiki rules. The minute the servants had left her for her very first time in her private room in the Kuchiki mansion, Rukia had tossed the enormous tome that was the Kuchiki household rulebook into the fire.

But he was handsome, wasn't he? Heck, more than handsome. He was heartstoppingly gorgeous, sexy, and desirable. Any woman or girl could see that. It wouldn't be rude to say that. Was it? It was the truth, after all. Rukia nervously looked up at Byakuya.

He stared back down at her.

Rukia could hardly make sense of what he was saying in the next few minutes. Thankfully, she managed to pull herself together to answer the questions appropriately about her plans for the evening. Orihime had insisted to come over to help touch her up, much to Rukia's dread. But now, she was grateful for it. At least, she wouldn't need to walk side by side with Nii-sama to the dance formal. She might lose her breath midway and collapse to the ground.

* * *

Ichigo walked to the ball. He had agreed to leave early to help Ishida set up the last-minute touchups to the dance formal venue. Though he had wanted to escort Rukia to the dance formal, if not as her partner…

Ichigo did not know why he was getting so worked up. But he… he _missed_ that pint-sized girl in his closet. He also felt his room was a lot more quieter than it used to be, though the irritating ModSoul, Kon's amount of words were still at a constant. And between the Nee-sans here and there, it just added to the loneliness and the one girl absent for it. He never really did care for her presence in his room, and around him. It was natural, she was going to be there always.

But now, she was not.

He couldn't be jealous, could he?

He had taken her for granted. She was like air or water, always there, always around. And you never knew how important they were, until they were gone. Now Rukia slept in another's closet, another's room, spent more time with another person.

_'Baka, Byakuya is Rukia's brother… what the hell could be happening? Nothing, Ichigo, get a grip on yourself. It sounds like you are some pathetic forlorn schoolboy in love with Rukia. You are just bored and lonely!'_

Ichigo walked on silently.

'_But do I… love her?_'

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, you look so beautiful!"

Rukia felt herself blush. She had just removed her coverup for Orihime to see.

"Err… I… t-thank you. You look very gorgeous." She smiled at Orihime, who was wearing a strapless pink cocktail dress that enhanced her womanly curves. The pink choker at her neck matched off the outfit beautifully.

"Thanks!" Orihime rummaged in her small bag. "And I have all the weapons prepared!" She laughed as she put out one small box after another on Yuzu's desk.

Rukia's eyes widened. "Err… I don't need that much…"

Orihime turned her to face the mirror, and stood directly behind her. "Let's see…" She turned the many boxes open, and Rukia caught sight of so many intricate accessories and shining material.

"I really don't need-

"Trust me this once, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia could not say anything at that, and kept silent. Before long, the longer-haired girl was hard at work with her hands on the timid, short-haired one.

"So… besides Keigo, did anyone ask you out, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime smiled amiably as she combed through Rukia's hair.

"Err…" Rukia hesitated. "No... Did anyone ask you?"

Orihime smiled. "Yes, just one. Ishida-kun."

Rukia abruptly turned to face her, as Orihime yelped. "Don't move, Kuchiki-san!!! You will ruin it!!!" She turned Rukia back to the mirror, as Rukia looked at Orihime's reflection. "And you… _rejected_ him?"

Orihime nodded sadly.

"It might be really rude, you don't have to tell me… but _why_?"

"I…" She saw Orihime bit her lip. "I… Ishida-kun really treats me nice, but I… I was…"

"I… I really wanted to go with Kurosaki-kun to… the… the dance," Orihime said, as her hands holding the comb trembled.

"B-But I…" Her hands clenched slightly. Rukia's heart sank. _Ichigo? She wanted to go with Ichigo?  
_

"I…" Orihime laughed slightly, and Rukia heard her throat constrict with tears. "He _never _asked me… and… and I'm just… w-waiting," Orihime held out her hands helplessly.

Rukia finally turned to face Orihime and took up her hands. "Inoue…"

Orihime smiled, tears welling in her eyes and she leaned into Rukia's arms. "A-Arigato, Kuchiki-san. I'm so sorry for ruining the mood."

"Don't cry, Inoue. You wll ruin your make…. er… make…"

Orihime pulled back. "Makeup?" She laughed.

Rukia laughed. "That."

"Now, come on!" Rukia turned back to the mirror obediently. "We will get ready at once and go out and have some fun!"

Orihime nodded happily, and took up the comb once more.

* * *

Ishida stopped a moment to check that everything was perfect in the school hall. Yes, everything was in place; the banners, the DJ standing at his spot, the silver-and-pink hearts hanging from the ceiling, the dancefloor…

And yet his heart was a little restless, anxious… and a little sad.

_"Ishida-kun, I… I… I'm really honoured but I… I-I am so sorry."_

_ "Inoue-san, it's alright. D-Don't be like this… I… Don't cry, please! It's just a dance, we will have fun. It's fine if we don't go as partners."_

Ishida gripped the program flyer as he stared blankly at the proceedings around him.

_ Inoue-san…_

_

* * *

  
_

"YAHOOOO!!!! This place is set for perfect chick-hunting!!!" Keigo laughed maniacally, before receiving a hit in the head from Ichigo.

"You know, the way you say it sounds really perverted."

"Hey, I'm not the only one being perverted here. I can practically see the girls all hungering for Kuchiki-sensei's body! Lucky bastard." He looked at Byakuya, who all the girls were practically gawping and swooning everywhere for.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said grumpily, as he self-consciously straightened his own suit.

"_OH MY GOD!!!!_"

"What is it this time?" Ichigo asked irritably.

"I-Is that… _Kuchiki-san_??"

Ichigo turned, and everything flew out of his mind at once.

* * *

"Go on, Kuchiki-san," Orihime smiled encouragingly as they approached the dance hall venue.

"I… I think…" Rukia turned around and tried to back away, but Orihime grabbed hold of her and steered her into the entrance. "It's alright, you look great, Kuchiki-san!! Everyone will love you!"

Rukia walked tentatively into the hall, her hands at the sides of her skirt, almost trembling. She watched as heads started to turn in her and Orihime's direction.

_ 'Oh my God, oh my God, this is madness…' _

_

* * *

  
_

Byakuya heard some gasps among the students, and nearly sighed. He had heard enough gasps as it is the second he had walked into the dance hall. He had been among the earliest of chaperons to arrive, and quickly became the unfortunate target of stupid questions from stupid students.

The girls were even more loopy and dreamy-looking than ever before, if that was possible. If they were going to come to an official event like this with zero attention and focus, they should not have come at all. And all the girls were all falling over themselves asking him if their skirts were too short, asking him to take a look down the V-drop in their dresses at the back to see if it was too inappropriate… It was the second time Byakuya wanted to unleash his Bankai in school. Finally, he settled for telling everyone they looked acceptable and escaped to the beverages section. There, he was ambushed by a group of female colleagues.

Now, he heard more gasps and turned irritably to the entrance, where most heads were turned to.

And felt his heart stop beating in that second.

She had her shoulder-length hair held up, secured with a glittery white butterfly pin at the back. Her dress was completely white and fell to above her knees, and the edges were lined with an intricate black floral detailing. The white of her dress imparted a soft glow to her skin, the flimsy straps over her shoulder accentuating the delicate bareness of her shoulders.

Byakuya watched her with his emotionless expression as she stepped into the hall, betraying not the slightest hint that his heart was beating so fast and that he had lost a second's worth of breath when she had walked into the hall. He had never seen her like this, her hair held up behind her, exposing her neck. And her skin… Byakuya had not realized she had such fair and soft-looking skin, almost glowing. She looked like an ethereal fairy sent down from the purest of heavens, right into the dance hall of Karakura Town high school.

She was maddeningly beautiful.

_ Rukia._

_

* * *

  
_

"Ta-dah! What do you think of my masterpiece?" Orihime smiled proudly, as she stepped up to the boys.

"KUCHIKI-SAN!" Keigo threw himself forwards. "Help me!! I've died and gone to heaven!!!!"

Rukia laughed uncomfortably.

"You look gorgeous, Kuchiki-san!"

"Beautiful."

"Really good work, Orihime!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo, waiting for his response, a tease maybe or something sarcastic.

"You… look really pretty, Rukia," Ichigo said, his expression awkward.

"I… Thank you, Ichigo."

"Inoue-san."

Orihime turned around as Ishida approached them, wearing his grey formal suit.

"You look gorgeous, Inoue-san. Your dress is perfect for you. You too, Kuchiki-san."

"Thank you," Orihime lowered her eyes shyly.

"We will dance one time tonight, won't we?"

"I… Sure," Orihime smiled.

* * *

Rukia scanned the crowd, as she picked up a small something from the appetizer table and popped it into her mouth. She had danced three times already, refused six. The ones she danced were with Keigo, Mizuiro… and Ichigo. The six she had refused were requests from five unknown boys… and Ichigo. She did not feel comfortable dancing to slow songs, as she had observed the boys and girls on the dancefloor. You had to put your arms around each other, and were practically in an embrace as the lights dimmed out and a slow song played. Rukia was not prepared to go there. The three dances she had danced to were rather upbeat ones, and involved funny movements, and she was happy to indulge in those silly interactions. Keigo had even twirled her around six times, non-stop. It was fun.

But when Ichigo had requested her for a slow dance, she had pretended to have a headache and had to recover a bit. Both knew she was lying, but none pressed the point. Ichigo had given her a sad smile and disappeared somewhere into the crowd. _The crowd…_

Rukia's eyes had kept diverting to a pair of grey ones each time she watched the crowd. _Nii-sama._ He was easily the most handsome man in the school hall, and all the females spared him a glance once every few minutes, the sight of all that perfection was just too precious to miss. And yet, Rukia could not help but notice that he was… watching _her_.

She did not know if she was being hypersensitive, but whenever she found her eyes straying to his, they were right on her. As soon as she tried to get a second look though, he appeared to be in some conversation or picking up a delicacy from the table. She was rather certain he was watching her, and the thought made her heart beat... just a little faster with the music. She had definitely met his eyes more than three times already... twice when she was dancing with Keigo and then Ichigo. And then there was that time when she was lifting a glass of juice from the drinks table and carelessly looked across the hall and there he was, directly across the dancefloor from her and his grey eyes burning right into her.

She wondered if he was having fun at this dance, and if he somehow managed to cook up some strategic way to evade the entire female body in the school hall as she did not see him once on the dancefloor.

Her thoughts were jolted from her head when she heard the loudspeaker blare.

"And now!!!" The mischievous voice of the DJ washed over them. "This is the time for the "Non-Partner" dance!!! If you came here with a partner, push her or him away now! It is forbidden to dance with your partner this time!" The students in the hall laughed. "I mean it! So pick someone who you did not escort to the dance! And for those who are partner-less,…" Rukia could almost hear the DJ smirking. "… choose someone unlikely to dance with! The unlikelier, the better!!" He laughed. "Go people! You do not have to worry about discomfort because I will just play a snippet of a romantically slow English song, so you will only need to bear the company for one minute or less! And most importantly, have funnn!!!"

There were some shuffling as everyone went about hunting for "unlikely" partners.

"Guess I can't dance with you since I came here with you, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime laughed slightly. Rukia smiled back. She had just seen Ichigo looking at her.

'_One minute of slow-dancing would be fine, I guess…'_

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia's eyes widened at hearing the deep voice, and whirled around. She heard audible gasps from the girls nearby, but she could not look away, could not look at the people around her. She could only look at _him_.

Her heart started galloping like a runaway horse, as she looked into those piercing slate eyes. She was unable to say a word.

"K-K…"

"May I have this dance?" Her Nii-sama stood in front of her now, and held out a hand.

Rukia's eyes widened but Byakuya did not look away, keeping his hand outstretched to her. She looked down, willing her heart to slow down, to get her bearings.

Then, she lifted her eyes shyly to him.

"_Y-Yes._" Her answer was a soft whisper.

And Rukia placed her small hand tentatively into Byakuya's. She almost gasped as his fingers grasped hers, his hand was so warm. Rukia kept her head down to hide the bright red of her cheeks and to avoid the stares of all the girls and boys around them, as they walked out onto the dancefloor.

_'What was Nii-sama doing? It should be strange of a teacher to dance with a student, wouldn't it?'_

Byakuya stood facing her, as the lights dimmed off. Rukia watched as the lights faded off on her Nii-sama's features, imparting a mysterious charm to the already handsome man. Her eyes widened as he suddenly moved forwards, closer to her. Too close.

His hand kept hers in his, as his other one curled around her waist. Rukia felt her breath hitch at the contact. She lifted her hand awkwardly and placed it on his shoulder. In one swift movement, Byakuya gently pulled her to him, pulled her closer. Rukia gasped softly as she slightly fell towards him.

And then the music started.

* * *

_Take time to realize…_

He held her near, his hand on her waist as they moved in a slow circle.

_That your warmth is…_

His hands, so firm yet gentle on her.

_Crashing down…_

Rukia could feel Byakuya's eyes steadily burning into her.

_On in…_

He probably had to do this, had followed and learnt the dance steps, the _rules._

_Take time to realize…_

And one of them being that you had to look at your partner.

_That I'm on your side…_

Then why couldn't she look at him? He was just Nii-sama.

_Didn't I? Didn't I tell you?_

Rukia lifted her eyes shyly to Byakuya's.

_If you just realize what I just realized…_

His gaze held hers.

_Then we would be…_

No words. Nothing.

_Perfect for each other._

_

* * *

  
_

The music ended, and before Rukia knew it, Byakuya had already stepped back, his hand had withdrew and were back at his sides, and he was bowing slightly to her. Flustered, Rukia responded with a curtsy, though she didn't know if she did it right. Byakuya straightened, lifted his eyes to her for a full second, and then he turned and retreated from the dancefloor.

Rukia watched him go.

"RUKIA!" Keigo was calling her. He was standing near the punch bowl at the snacks table, Ichigo next to him.

Rukia quickly made her way over to them.

Keigo was wearing an expression of significant satisfaction and he was smiling smugly at Rukia.

"_What?_" Rukia said somewhat defensively. "Why are you- Ichigo, WHAT happened??? What did you do to-"

The fan-shaped paper napkin, if it had indeed been one a while ago, was reduced to an indistinguishable shape in Ichigo's hand. Scraps of pink paper littered the floor around him.

"Oh, don't worry! I think Kurosaki-kun just has some… _issues_," Keigo smiled evilly, and elbowed Ichigo slightly.

A blow to the head was what he got.

"OUCH!" Keigo rubbed his head where Ichigo had struck him. "Hey, hey it's a ball, you know? You can't go round ruining my hairstyle! I might not be able to impress more chicks! Anyway, Rukia..." He turned to Rukia, smiling cheekily. "You know what?? I think Kuchiki-sensei likes you, Rukia!!"

"NO!" The word escaped from Rukia as she blushed, before realizing someone had also shouted out the very same as she did. She looked at a disgruntled-looking Ichigo.

"He can't." Ichigo muttered angrily, looking away from her.

_He can't. Of course he can't. And I can't. He's my Nii-sama._

'_But both of you are not related, are you? Not at all… strangers if I will say… if not brought together by fate…'_ The traitorous voice whispered in Rukia's heart.

'_No_.' She felt her hands clench into fists at her sides.

'_No, he's my Nii-sama. Always my Nii-sama. Nothing more, and nothing less._'

* * *

"And now that time has come…" The host lowered his microphone, smiling devilishly once again. The dance had run for almost three hours now, and the moon and stars had finally come out into the night.

"It's called the 'Feelings as Clear as Glass" dance! Now boys, don't be embarrassed and go get that girl you've been wanting to dance with the whole night! If she is indeed your partner, well grab on hold tight and don't let her go! (lest someone steals her away!) And girls, be bold and head up to that male specimen you've always wanted to dance with. GO ON, PEOPLE!!"

Rukia put her hands together awkwardly. She hated when the DJ did it like this. Because for some strange reason, everyone was super obedient to his words, and everyone would dance to his instructions. And if you did not, well, you will be the only one left in the corner. And he would single you out and mention your name throughout the night, as what happened to several pitiful female students.

_Feelings as clear as glass. _Rukia's hands clenched again at her sides. She had avoided looking at Nii-sama from across the hall after they had danced that one short dance together. But her thoughts were so full of him and she was so unfocused, Ichigo and the rest could easily tell the reason why she appeared so preoccupied. And what was worse, Orihime had come to inform her that a new gossip had started around the hall concerning her relationship with the bachelor of the moment.

"They are saying that both are you are somehow involved together, and that is against the school rules!" Orihime had said, before reassuring her that the jealousy would die down sooner or later.

_Feelings as clear as glass…_

Rukia knew who she should dance with, and also who she wanted to dance with. She closed her eyes, as she struggled with her inner feelings and emotions. It was amazing that a simple choice of company for three minutes could cause this much excruciating, torn-up feelings.

She kept her eyes closed. And remembered her choice so many weeks back. As she had made the choice in front of the whole of Soul Society Captains. She would do the same. She closed her eyes, and listened to her heart beating.

And to listen again to what it was telling her.

* * *

Ichigo looked about in discomfort. This time he was going to ask Rukia to dance. No more holding back, no more feeling awkward. The bastard Byakuya had obviously not let that stopped him from asking his own sister to dance.

Ichigo had watched them both dancing from the side. He did not like the emotions playing in Rukia's eyes as she moved in Byakuya's arms. There was _something_ there, something that was never there before. Ichigo had felt his hands clench hard into fists.

Now, he looked about the crowd, trying to spot the beautiful, petite girl. He could not find her, no matter how hard he looked.

Rukia was gone.

* * *

'_Kurosaki-kun_…'

Orihime watched Ichigo turn back and forth, searching the crowd. His eyes _never_ once landing on her. _Never_ looking for her. She felt her heart ache.

'_Kurosaki-kun… how I wish_…'

"Inoue-san."

Her eyes widened slightly at the voice, and she turned.

"I-Ishida-kun."

"Ah… Inoue-san, I… I was wondering if you could do me the greatest honour to dance this one dance with me?" Ishida smiled slightly. "As friends… not a-as partners…"

Orihime looked at him, trying hard to stop the tears welling in her eyes.

"Arigato, Ishida-kun," she whispered. "And I would love to."

* * *

Byakuya lifted a drink to his mouth, scanning the crowd subtly, trying to not let it look as if his eyes had only been on one student the entire time since the dance formal started. She was nowhere to be seen. His eyes narrowed. He remembered seeing her returning to her friends' side after the short "Non-Partner" dance. Did they, no, did Kurosaki Ichigo take her somewhere?

And when the host announced the current dance, Byakuya had a whole new set of problems to deal with. The female teachers were suddenly looking even more predator-like, if that were even possible. They were all whispering and pushing slightly against themselves, looking very much like the students themselves. Byakuya knew what it was they wanted. He considered going to the bathroom to fix his clothes but really flashing out of his _gigai_. But he did not want any woman to be in his arms, _gigai_ or otherwise. Not _any_ woman…

A simpering woman colleague approached Byakuya and batted her eyeslashes at him. "Kuchiki-sensei…" She giggled slightly, and Byakuya tried his best not to flinch away from her. "… this current dance…"

"_Kuchiki-sensei_."

That voice.

Byakuya immediately turned, completely disregarding the woman colleague in front of him. The person he had been looking for all the time was now standing before him, and she looked very awkward, and very very red. And so very, very beautiful.

_Rukia._

Upon his gaze, she lowered her eyes. "Er… Um… I was wondering if… if I could have t-this dance,… a-a real dance?" she asked and looked up.

Her eyes widened.

Byakuya had already stretched out his hand, despite his impassive face. "The pleasure is all mine."

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up again and tentatively put one small hand into his. The female teacher's jaw dropped as they walked out onto the dancefloor.

* * *

Rukia did not know what she was doing.

_I think Kuchiki-sensei likes you, Rukia!_

She thought she should repay Nii-sama back for asking her, a lowly girl to dance. Yes, that was what it was. That was why she had made her way over to him to shamelessly asked him for a dance. But deep down, as she felt Byakuya's warm hand over hers, she knew that was not the real reason she did so.

She _wanted_ to dance with him.

To feel his arms around her waist once again.

To have her hand held in his warm one.

To have him so close to her like this as her heart beat so erratically.

To have a reason… to be with him.

_What is happening to me?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Alright. So the person you are with right now is the person you have longed to be dancing in each other's arms since the whole night!" the host smiled.

Byakuya kept silent as he watched the girl in front of him get redder by the minute.

_Rukia…_

Why had she approached him? And asked him to dance?

Everything had fell away as he had turned at her voice. Everything had faded away into nothingness, the bright lights, the tables, the ornaments, even the irritating woman behind him. It was just him… and her.

He had cursed himself, cursed himself as his hand shot out to hers without a moment's hesitation. Cursed himself at the overbearing eagerness of his heart to agree to her request. Cursed himself at wanting to dance, to get close to her.

He flashed back on their first dance just an hour ago. He did not know what had prompted him to walk across the hall to Rukia. He just felt he had looked at her the whole night and looking… was _not_ enough.

It was going to be alright, just a minute's snippet of a foreign song. That would help him get over the image of this heartbreakingly beautiful girl. Perhaps after he had held her just a minute, he would get over this… _this strange, unbearable feeling_…

But as he had held her close, his arm on the curve of her waist, her small hand enveloped in his, he knew it had been a bad choice. His treacherous heart was thudding so hard in his chest, he wondered if she could actually hear it. And he could not look away from the blushing girl in his arms, it was as if his eyes could not get enough from the heavenly apparition right in front of him. And as she shyly lifted her wide violet eyes to his grey ones, his fast galloping heart missed its usual rhythm every few beats. And so close, he could smell the light floral scent coming from her hair…

_He was drowning, right into her…_

And now, he was facing her yet again. He was keeping his exterior expression emotionless as always but he was cursing silently at himself, wanting to tear into himself for doing this. Why had he said yes? He should have given her the cold slip and danced instead with that miserable woman colleague.

But as he looked at Rukia, he knew deep down he never had the capability to do so in the first place. He would never say no, especially not when she herself came up to him, completely of her own free will, to ask him to dance with her. And not when his own heart wanted…

He felt a shot of anticipation race through his body, as the lights dimmed off and he stepped towards her. This time, she did the same.

_Can we… just this once?_

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia did not need Byakuya to pull her to him this time. She stepped closer to him, keeping her timid eyes down, as she placed her hand on his shoulder and moved a little more closer.

She lifted her eyes to him, and saw something register in his slate eyes. Shock? Uncertainty? Something else?

Then the music started and nothing else mattered as Byakuya moved slowly and expertly, taking her together in his arms. He never took his eyes off hers.

They moved together slowly, never looking away from each other. Not needing to look down to see if their feet were going to get entangled, or going the wrong way. Their eyes, guiding the two souls where each wanted the other to go, and every movement was read perfectly, without a word or sound.

Rukia felt herself drown in Byakuya's grey eyes. They were beckoning, truly beckoning to her… as the soft music played around them…

* * *

_You__'__re in my arms,_

_And all the world is calm,_

_The music playing on for only two,_

_So close together,_

_And when I__'__m with you,_

_So close to feeling alive…_

It was only natural as her body began to lean towards him, and she pressed herself closer to him. Her head leaned onto his shoulder, his lips so close to her ear. She felt his breath graze the side of her face, and her heart fluttered each time she felt the warm air against her cheek. She closed her eyes in the embrace, taking the opportunity to savour this moment, this moment of closeness as never before. Being so close like this felt heavenly and at the same time, so very natural almost as if... it was meant to be.

_A life goes by,_

_Romantic dreams will stop,_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew,_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you,_

_And now forever I know,_

_All that I want is to hold you,_

_So close…_

Byakuya held Rukia as tenderly as he could, moved slowly for her to follow his lead. He did not want to do anything wrong, any mistake, that could hinder this magic floating about them as they danced. He wanted it to stay this way. Her wide violet eyes staring into his, her cheeks tinted so irresistibly with pink. She was so very beautiful, like the very first of snowflakes that marked the beginning of a silver winter. Or the first _sakura _that bloomed in spring. Or both. Her warm, small hand in his… and her small frame against his body… so close, they felt so close… too close…

And he already knew, he did not need to ask her.

'Your favourite colour is white.'

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending…_

Rukia inhaled slowly, taking in Byakuya's scent. It didn't matter, she had long memorized it…

_Almost believing this was not pretend…_

They both felt the lights coming on, it was coming to an end…

_And now you__'__re beside me and look how far we__'__ve come…_

She pulled back from him slightly, and her violet eyes met the misty grey ones… perhaps for the last time this way…

_So far we are…_

Her hand clenched slightly on his coat as his hand tightened on her waist. And then they had to… let go.

_So close._

The lights brightened up, as the last strains of the music faded away. Everyone on the dancefloor began clapping excitedly, that dance song had been unbelievably romantic and heartfelt.

Rukia put her hands together, trying not to let them tremble. She looked up at her Nii-sama, and his grey eyes were unreadable, as always. Without a word, he bowed his head a little and walked away from her. She watched as he headed to the terrace-like balcony that had been beautifully decorated by the students for the dance formal. Her hands shook slightly at her sides, as he turned the frosted glass door and headed out into the night air. The students were too busy applauding to realize that their object of ultimate admiration had just disappeared, and that a certain white-clad girl had just hurried out into the porch as well.

* * *

"N-Nii-sama."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he heard the soft voice call. He calmly turned around to see Rukia, smoothing the ends of her beautiful dress.

_ Why did you come here? I need to be alone._

Byakuya needed to be alone, to put his heart back in the right place, to sort out these messed-up thoughts, these feelings. He did not like the way his heart was beating so uncharacteristically fast, and did not like the reason that was causing it so.

"O-Out to enjoy the night air, N-Nii-sama?"

Byakuya turned away from her, and up at the moon. He nodded carefully.

"Oh."

Awkward silence fell.

Rukia tried to look elsewhere, to find something else to focus her attention on. Why had she followed him out here in the first place?

Her eyes fells on one of the fake white columns the decoration committee had placed around the porch and her eyes widened in happiness.

Byakuya turned as he heard Rukia run towards one of the white columns in the terrace. He watched as she knelt down and carefully slipped her hands between the columns, producing a paperback from it.

"What is that?"

"My romance novel, Nii-sama."

"Don't call me that."

Rukia's head snapped up to look at him at shock. Her mind completely blanked out. Don't call him that? What did he mean? If not, what do I call him? There's nothing left to call…

Rukia felt a sudden panic as her fuzzy mind clawed for a term of address. There was none. She could only think of one.

"_B-Byakuya_…"

Byakuya blinked at her.

Seeing his surprised expression, realization hit Rukia. "O-OHH! I-I mean… Kuchiki-sensei…"

* * *

Byakuya's slate eyes widened as he heard his name. He had just instructed Rukia not to call him Nii-sama, to use the proper term of Kuchiki-sensei. After all, any student or teacher might be eavesdropping.

But that was not what he got.

_B-Byakuya…_

His eyes widened, as Rukia stuttered. She looked like a pufferfish out of breath. It was the first time he had ever heard her say his name, just like that. Just Byakuya. He liked the way she called his name. It sounded very nice the way she said it, even though she had not used any honorifics.

Slowly, he tore his eyes away from her to look down at the thick book in her hand.

"Why was it hidden among the pillars?"

Rukia recovered and smiled slightly. "I-I just felt I might get bored during the dance, so I hid my novel there so I could come out here and read, if things got a bit too tiresome." She blushed slightly at her own words. The night had been anything but boring.

"A romance novel?"

Rukia looked up at the deep voice and nodded.

"Is it any good?"

"It's alright…" Rukia fingered the spine of the book absentmindedly. "I like it… but the plot's a bit rushed."

"Like this part here…" Rukia flipped to a page on the novel. "They just start kissing all of a sudden, without any prior development of feelings. If there's nothing there in the first place, they wouldn't have kissed, would they? Like here… 'He scaled the wall easily to her window, as her wide eyes looked down at the sudden handsome stranger. He did not wait, he crushed his mouth onto hers in a fiery and passionate kiss'…" Rukia snorted. "I mean, it's a tad too quick, isn't it?" She looked up at Byakuya, before realizing she had just spoken way too casually to him. She ducked her head down in embarrassment.

Byakuya looked at her, before nodding carefully. "It is. They should have started a little on the uncertainty of their feelings. When he's afraid of what he might be feeling for her… and of what her feelings for him are like…" Byakuya breathed in slightly. "Something like… 'He does not know where this is taking him, taking them. He does not want to know, yet his heart yearns… to know the ending. To know... the feelings in her heart." He lifted his grey eyes to Rukia.

Rukia blushed slightly at the words, the poetic words of her Nii-sama. _Somehow, those words seemed to…_

Rukia's hand gripped her book so tight, too tight. And she opened her mouth. "She fears these feelings coming to life in her. She does not know what to do, where to run. She's afraid to fall, yet all she wants is to throw herself… right into him…"

"He does not really know what is happening between them, what would transpire between them if it goes on any further. But this heart, his heart… is leading him on, nearer to the edge…"

"This is not her place, and not her choice. She can only wait… and wait… in need."

Both of them had taken a step forward, and were now standing close to each other. A bit too close for personal space. A bit too close for comfort. A bit too close... for just platonic feelings.

"Too many uncertainties… and yet…" Byakuya looked down at her, taking in her whole frame, the entire sight of her. And saw the small blue nametag fixed on the side of her dress.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Kuchiki. Rukia.

Kuchiki.

_Kuchiki…_

Slowly, his grey eyes shifted back to her violet ones. "Yet one thing he knows, and that is these feelings must never come to fruition."

Rukia blinked and looked up at Byakuya. He stared back at her coolly. Now, he had withdrawn a few steps back from her.

"Because… they were… not meant for each other," he finished.

Rukia looked up at him, her violet eyes wide. He looked back, unfazed.

A beat of silence. Then-

Rukia suddenly smiled. "Kuchiki-sensei, you have very good authorship! Very good! Though that sounds like such a tragic love story!"

* * *

Byakuya watched as Rukia pulled herself together and smiled at him. It was excruciating, watching her like this. He felt as if he had been struck by thousands of needles everywhere in his body.

It hurt.

_These feelings must never come to fruition…_

Byakuya gripped his hands at his sides so hard he felt his nails biting into his skin painfully. It hurt so much to see her like this. But before he could do anything,-

"Kuchiki-sensei! Thank you so much for the dance!" Rukia bowed low, and Byakuya lost sight of her face. "It was very nice of you to dance with…"

"… a _student_." She straightened up, and Byakuya saw her smile, so sincere and sweet. And still so very beautiful. If he had not been staring so hard at her, he would never have seen how cleverly she disguised her feelings. He saw the flash of sadness and hurt pass in a second through her eyes even as she was smiling, and it hurt him.

It hurt him a lot.

"Arigatou, Kuchiki-sensei."

She began to turn away. Byakuya's hand lifted reflexively from his side, as he watched her. What? What could he do? Reach out and grab hold of her hand? Stop her from leaving?

He was the one who had hurt her. The one who had led her on and then cut her off.

"_Ru-_" His voice was soft.

But she had already hurried away from the moonlit terrace.

Away from his cruel words.

Away from his side.

* * *

Rukia knocked timidly against the bedroom door, and opened it. She entered the room and the first thing she saw was Nii-sama in his shirt and vest sitting at his desk. His coat draped over his chair. She felt her cheeks heat up.

Rukia had just returned home from the dance, walking with Sado. The rest of the dance had passed in a blur for her. She was not really seeing anyone, not really watching or listening to anything. She could only repeat those words in her head, as her hands clenched tightly at her sides.

_These feelings must never come to fruition..._

Nii-sama had disappeared after that exchange, it was as if he had completely evaporated from the balcony. Rukia had waited for a while as the hall slowly cleared, as students made their way sleepily home after a satisfying night of dancing to their hearts' content. When it became apparent that Byakuya was nowhere to be seen, she then decided to make her way home. Ichigo had been waiting for her, but she brushed him off and insisted that he accompanied Orihime home instead. Rukia did not think she could deal with so many emotional issues at once. In the end, Ichigo had insisted that someone walked her home, and she had then settled upon Sado, probably the safest choice she could ever make. And more importantly, the _quietest_ choice.

Now she stood in the bedroom nervously, waiting for Nii-sama's response. He turned around and she braced herself, prepared herself to address him formally, and in the appropriate way as should be. As he wished it to be.

"Rukia-san!" Byakuya smiled, and he looked so damn handsome again.

"O-Oh, Shon!" Rukia breathed a sigh of relief, and went over to him.

"Wow, Rukia-san... you look very, very beautiful!"

"Thank you."

"But Rukia-san, your cheeks are so red." Byakuya looked at her curiously.

"I-Is it?" Rukia reached out and touched her warm cheeks.

Byakuya nodded silently.

"W-Where is Nii-sama?"

"He came home, and said he had some duties to attend to." Shon nodded towards the window, before smiling wide. "Rukia-san, you… you look like a really, really ripe tomato!"

Rukia laughed uncomfortably. "I tend to blush a lot." She smiled. "Remember what you said to me during the funfair? It made me blush then as well…"

"Err…"

"You don't remember?" she asked, crestfallen.

"Ah… I mean…"

Rukia laughed a little to cover her disappointment, though it did not work that well. The laugh sounded so painful. The ModSoul did not even remember saying those words to her and here she was, so affected by them.

_Pathetic._

"I give up, Rukia-san!"

Rukia turned to Shon in surprise. "Huh?"

"Kuchiki-taichou will murder me!!" Byakuya threw his hands up uncharacteristically. "Rukia-san, it wasn't me that day. It was Kuchiki tai-chou."

"Huh?" Rukia did not understand.

"That day, Rukia-san. The day you went to the funfair. I was never there, I was never in Kuchiki tai-chou's body. It was Kuchiki tai-chou himself all along."

Rukia felt something disappear in her.

"W-What? _WHAT??_" she asked, as she felt herself sway with the revelation.

"Rukia-san, are you okay?" Byakuya got up and held onto her, guiding her to the bed.

"B-But… impossible… you seem t-to know…" Though as Rukia said it, she realized it. Right from the start, the ModSoul had appeared a little confuzzled and nervous whenever she mentioned the funfair.

"Kuchiki tai-chou asked me to do so, to act as if I went to the funfair with you. But it was really him all along, Rukia-san."

"I… I… it was…" Rukia brought her hand to her mouth in pure shock. "It… it was... Nii-sama…"

Oh my God. _Oh my God. _

It was him, it was him all along.

His voice, his hands, his words.

_I just don't like it when you disappear from my sight with every round._

Rukia gasped as she remembered him reaching out and touching her on the merry-go-round.

_Okay here… you don't even need to touch it. Just bite… Aaaaaa…_

The cotton candy.

_What you want is what I want, Rukia…_

The twin bunnies.

It had been so obvious, the way he was talking was purely all Nii-sama. The serious expression, the carefully-chosen words… why had she not seen it then?

_Can you carry me on your back?_

_Ohh, this is really nice!!!_

_ Is it?_

The piggyback ride. Rukia lifted her hand to her mouth in shock.

_ I've always wanted Nii-sama to carry me on his back…_

It had been him, it had really been Nii-sama. He had really piggybacked her, played games with her, learned the things she taught him that day. And she had let out everything to him about her world, her childish whims, her jokes, even shared a little of her life in the Rukongai with him.

"Rukia-san, are you okay? Did something happen at that funfair?" Byakuya asked, peering at her worriedly.

Rukia looked up into those grey eyes, those eyes that were causing so much to happen in her world right now.

_What do you want with me?_

_

* * *

_**And so I hope you like it enough!! *****jumps excitedly* There are a couple of interesting facts about this chapter *grins*:**

**1) This is the first time I'm trying to write sections of songfics... so hope it turned out okay... the songs I used are "Realize" by Colbie Caillat (if you have never heard it, do listen to it, it's beautiful) and "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin (this song is more famously known as the soundtrack of the "Enchanted" movie).**

**2) A section in this chapter was the first ever written section of this fic 'To Win You Back'. The section is the first dance of Rukia and Byakuya to the song "Realize". I first heard this song in June 2009 (lol, I know... rather outdated), a few days after I finished my first fanfic 'Teach me How to Love'. Then I had the inspiration to write a ByaRuki dance to this song (it has stayed exactly as I wrote it months ago as it is you are seeing it now) and from here, I drew the plotline to this story. So this chapter is the "seed" to this story.**

**3) I threw in a lot of uncertain feelings in this chapter, besides those of Byakuya and Rukia. I just recently added in this idea because I thought a dance like this would be good to explore not just Byakuya's and Rukia's, but a little of Ichigo's, Orihime's and Ishida's... resulting in a quadrangle of love!! LOL... but two parts are already connected so... *laughs* Hope you liked it as well. :)  
**

**4) 'I like it... but the plot's a bit rushed'... lol, I worked that part in about Rukia's romance novel to make myself feel better about my own super-long story plot... :D**

**5) Really, really thanks for all reviews for the previous chapter, they made me smile!! (**yumekage *high-fives* thanks for the back-to-back reviews despite your need to concentrate on work! And Deidara-kunisMine, your back-to-back ones made me smile so much! I was laughing though coz you were asking for Ishida-kun and this chapter was already ready to go with much more exposure of him (though not really that much) so I thought it was really coincidental! Lol... I dedicate Ishida-kun in this chapter to you :D**) Many were saying they couldn't wait for Chapter 14 because of my promise that it would be BIG... so I hope you don't come away disappointed. :)  
**

**6) ****I will make this the New Year gift to readers, hope it's good enough as one (well, at least it's a bit lengthy for reading material :D)!! Happy New Year everyone!!! I had a blast: BBQ-ing on the beach and staying till an impending thunderstorm and watched everyone scatter (scatter?? *sensitive word* lol)... then a big cookout at friend's home instead... and then playing games till the countdown... and then being forced by friends to take a shot of tequila and half a glass of Shiraz (I'm a no drinks kind of person, just a sip turns me red and gives me a headache, so if you happen to be underage and if you CAN'T drink and your friends pressure you into drinking for "social" reasons, tell them straight NO. You are your own person, no one makes you do what you don't want. And then got home at 3am... there were many drunks on the train but no mishaps... one more thing, stay safe and alert if you're out celebrating New Year's! I don't know which readers have actually spent their New Year already since my timezone's rather early... so just some healthy advice... Happy New Year!!! :)**

**7) So now comes the BYARUKI feelings for real in this chapter!!!**

**8) I was suddenly struck by an inspiration for another ByaRuki fic!! My God, I'm already struggling with this one, and occasionally with the sequel... on top of work.. and my hyperactive brain suddenly decides to churn out another ByaRuki story plot. It's really nice, I really like the plotline but it's going to be really, really long so I've put down the main points in case I forgot... for years into the future, I guess. Lol :D**

**9) And please, please review this chapter, what you think about it, what I could improve, and whatnot!!! And support me to continue writing the next biggie, chapter 15!!! :D  
**


	15. Feelings Take Flight

**Hello, it's me evenstar lady again! I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed the "New Year's gift", and thanks so much for all the reviews (obsessed dreamer, thanks for the back-to-back.. hope you didn't lose interest halfway through coz I can't tell :) ... and hasegawa, I'm very honoured to receive your review, kamsahamnida)!! :D**

**Here's the second biggie, Chapter 15!!! I wrote it in a rush actually, as my work's piling up, so I don't know if it sounds a little... well, rushed. ;)  
**

**Hope you enjoy though. :D**

**Warning: Slight mentions of IchiRuki... and LOADS more of Byaruki. ;)  
**

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, we have set the trip for the day after tomorrow."

"DAY AFTER TOMORROW??" Rukia's eyes widened. "Wow… t-that's fast."

It was the following day after the dreamy dance formal. Both girls were now sitting under the tree at their special lunch spot, waiting for their other friends to join them.

"I know," Orihime smiled apologetically. "They called my home three times but I somehow missed it. Then I finally got through to them today and the reservations have been made for the day after, which is the first day of holidays anyway! So we will gather together evening tomorrow after the last day of school and set off then!!"

"O-Okay. Er… how long will this trip be for?"

"Three days, Kuchiki-san." Orihime held up three fingers and winked.

"Ohhh… Who else is going?"

"You, me, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun…" Orihime surprisingly blushed. "Sado-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Asano-kun, and Kojima-kun."

"Ohh…" Rukia looked back at her book. _Three days…_

"Err…"

"What is it, Kuchiki-san?"

"I… I don't know if…"

"You don't know if Byakuya-san will allow you to go away for so long?" Orihime smiled.

Rukia blushed.

"Well then… how about inviting Byakuya-san over then?"

Rukia looked up. It was actually what she was intentionally weaving the conversation into. She wanted to see if Nii-sama could come along, but was too embarrassed to make the request. She doubted Nii-sama would be more than happy to allow her to disappear for a couple of days to have fun with her friends while he had to handle Karakura town by himself, though the Hollow happenings were rather muted after Miedo's defeat. And after all, the trip seemed to be promising, and it would be good to bring him along as well, to spend time…

"Ohh… that would be really g-

"_No_."

Rukia whirled around. Ichigo was towering over her, a juicebox in his hand and a frown on his face.

"Why not?" she asked a little too defensively.

"Because he ruins everything everytime he's around." Ichigo plopped down on the grass, and looked hard across at Rukia.

Rukia blushed slightly at Ichigo's stare. It seemed to be one of accusation and hidden anger.

"W-What do you mean? He doesn't even spend that much time around us!"

"No," Ichigo said again steadfastly, and stuck the straw into his juicebox. "He's not allowed to come."

"You-

"And anyway, how can you trouble Inoue to make an extra arrangement? It will be hard to, considering the trip is a day away." Ichigo played his trump card.

Rukia looked uneasily at Orihime, who was looking away awkwardly. "I… I'm sure I can…" Orihime smiled weakly. "Though truth to be told, it might be a little hard…"

Rukia felt her heart sank. "But… you can still try, can you, Inoue? I am so sorry."

"Sure." Orihime nodded.

"_K-Kuchiki-san?_"

Rukia looked up. A small, twitchy girl with long hair held back with a blue hairband stood nervously over her.

"Er... yes?" Rukia smiled slightly.

The girl bit her lip, and Rukia could see her practically struggling with her words. Then she looked up, resolutely. "I would like to ask you..." She frowned slightly. "... _what your business is with Kuchiki-sensei._"

"HUH?" Rukia's eyes widened.

"Y-You heard me." The girl hardened her stare, despite her stutters.

"I... I'm afraid you got it wrong. He is... my... art teacher..." Rukia trailed off, and immediately felt her cheeks heat up.

"I-I don't know if you are telling the truth or not! But I'm just here to say..." The girl pointed a finger at Rukia. "... stay away from Kuchiki-sensei. Because he's _mine_."

Rukia was rendered speechless, she could not say anything.

"Hey, that's not a very nice thing to say!" Orihime cut in indignantly.

"Well, she's not a very nice girl to begin with!" The girl blushed, but she glared at Orihime.

"_Hey._"

The girl turned fearfully to the orange-haired boy, who leaned against the tree opposite from Rukia. The one rumoured to hang around with the baddest people in Karakura Town, and also rumoured to run around with three underground triads. Even his hair colour looked menacing.

"Kuchiki-sensei's not exactly my favourite man of the moment but you gotta watch those manners of yours if you want to win a guy's heart."

Long after the girl had fled in hysterics, Rukia still had to endure the stares of that orange-haired boy which seemed to increase in their intensity of accusation as school wore on.

* * *

"N-Nii-sama."

"Rukia."

Rukia felt herself blush as she stepped into the room. Now everytime she saw Nii-sama, she would feel her cheeks heat up. She was still grappling with what happened between them during the dance, and what she had been feeling that very night.

And what Nii-sama had said to her.

She had decided that she had gotten carried away with the dance formal theme and was a little too dreamy that night. And it didn't help that Nii-sama was so handsome. So perhaps she had been a little too eager that night, and a little too clingy on him.

And that was when he had brought her shamefully back to Earth during the romance novel conversation. Rukia still felt rather humiliated at that exchange, and how he could efficiently and abruptly shut her off so easily.

How could she have even_ tried_ to get close to him? Her white dress now lay at the bottom-most drawer, stashed into the furthest corner so she would not look at it and remember the events of the dance formal.

But then again... it had been _him_ at the funfair. He could have easily brushed her off then, said no. But instead, he had allowed her to feed him candy, joined her in playing the games, won her the toys she liked, touched her on the merry-go-round, piggybacked her.

_Did he get you the first time?_

What did he meant by that? Did he really want to know if he impressed her on his entrance into the real world on the first day, into her school? Did he care what she thought of him? Was it just a question of curiosity, something to pass conversation? There were so many phrases in their interaction that day that Rukia had just brushed off as jokes and teases but now seemed so questionable coming from her Nii-sama.

_I just don't like it when you disappear from my sight with every round._

Did he really say that to her? Did he really mean it, that he did not like it when she went away from him?

It might be her imagination but he seemed to really want to get to know her better that day... to get close to her, even. Though it was.. _almost_ impossible coming from Nii-sama. _Almost_, because Rukia somehow felt that the feelings during the funfair, as were those during the dance... were as she believed, _genuine_. But then...

_These feelings must not come to fruition. _

She really did not understand him.

Nii-sama, on the other hand, was completely unaffected by anything, if by his perspective, anything had even happened. Always unaffected, always unfazed. It was apparently nothing to him, just two dances between him and his clumsy and easily-flustered younger sister.

And now he stared back at her, calm as always, from his desk. Rukia shifted uncomfortably between her two feet.

"Err… Nii-sama, I might be heading off on a trip with Ichigo and the rest at the start of the school holidays."

Byakuya's expression did not change. "Heading off?"

"To the countryside. It's just with a group of friends, just out to the countryside. We have rented a place to stay and a bus to take us there."

He stayed silent.

Rukia deliberated slightly. "I-It will be for… t-three days. And… and I will be leaving tomorrow, probably around evening time."

Byakuya slowly lifted his grey eyes to her.

"I see."

Rukia tried hard not to run away in the opposite direction.

Byakuya bent down over his work, saying no more as Rukia scrambled into her closet.

* * *

"Excited, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia looked up from her desk. "Uh… yeah."

It was the last day of school but she was not feeling the holiday vibe at all. The truth was, she felt rather uneasy about this trip. And once again, she did not know why. Nii-sama had not barred her from going out, but then again he did not explicitly approve it. In fact, he had not said anything at all. And Orihime had failed to get an extra place for the trip.

Rukia was worried. And whatever for, she did not know.

"Err… Kuchiki-san… are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah." Rukia flashed a smile at Orihime. "When and where do we gather?"

"In the evening around five maybe? At my place."

Rukia nodded. "And there's absolutely no possibility for another-

"_Why do you keep wanting Byakuya to come along?_" The gruff voice sounded beside her.

Rukia turned to see Ichigo looking at her from his seat.

"I… It's not good to leave Nii-sama home when I am out having fun."

"Why not? You need your own time anyway, to not be around him all the time acting the perfect sister."

Rukia glared at him and opened her mouth but was interrupted by the sound of the classroom door opening.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki-sensei!!!!"

Rukia's eyes opened wide. She had completely forgotten that the last period they had was another replacement slot with Nii-sama. So many teachers were already taking their holiday leaves a day before the actual holidays begun and so the remaining teachers were practically running around today filling empty class slots.

"Sit down, and do use this last hour of your schooltime wisely... before holidays begin."

A subtle cheer went through the class. Byakuya ignored it and sat down at his seat.

Rukia turned back to Ichigo and hissed angrily. "And why are _you_ so against him coming along?"

"I… Well, he's not a part of our group! He's… he's not human!"

"Oh… then am I completely _mortal_?" Rukia countered.

"I… and he would keep everything strict under his rules… and this carefully-planned holiday will go to waste."

"He won't… he knows when it's right-

"_Kuchiki Rukia, detention._"

Rukia's eyes widened with shock at the deep voice. She looked up to the front of the class, and Nii-sama was staring right back at her. The entire class had turned to her as well.

Rukia's mind was a blur.

_ Kuchiki Rukia, detention?_

Kuchiki Rukia.

Detention.

_Detention_.

Detention!!!???

"_WHAT!!??_" Rukia shouted, before realizing Ichigo had also shouted next to her.

"You heard me. Detention."

Rukia stared back angrily at her brother. He had to know that she was meeting her friends to set off for the country trip this evening, hadn't he?

"Stay back after class to write lines. And in the meantime before then, it would be best if you exercised silence, in contrast to what you were doing before, and not disturb your classmates."

Rukia looked away angrily, as she felt herself turn red in embarrassment. What was Nii-sama playing at? He did not punish the entire class just now when they had cheered about the holidays. The cheer wasn't loud then, but neither was her talking. In fact, she had been whispering with Ichigo, and they had always did it like that in class… even during his own art class.

Why did he punish her _now_?

She clenched her hands hard and kept silent.

* * *

"Goodbye, Rukia!"

"Hey, sorry about that…"

"Man… just on the last day of school… he's a meanie, isn't he?"

Rukia smiled and nodded, trying to ignore the bubbling anger within her as her classmates passed her with apologetic smiles and encouraging words.

"What wouldn't I give for a detention session with Kuchiki-sensei?"

Rukia had to bite back the retort at these remarks from some girls.

_Nii-sama did it on purpose. _He knew she was going for the trip today so the detention was essentially to prevent her doing so. She had told Orihime that they were not to wait for her if she did not make it to the meeting spot at the arranged time. Nii-sama must have been angry at her for not inviting him along. Well, she was going to make a last-ditch attempt with Orihime to get him to come along, but if this was going to be the way he did things…

She did not understand him. She had struggled with her emotions and feelings about getting close to him until he drew the deal, and indirectly told her to stay away from him. Yet when she wanted to spend time away with friends, he practically jumps in and prevents her doing so. How could he do this to her? Invading her social life and practically trampling on it?

_ What the hell does he want?_

When the last of the students had left the class and it was now empty save for Byakuya and herself, Rukia looked up.

"What would you have me do… _Kuchiki-sensei_?" She tried to put all her anger into her voice as much as possible.

"You will write lines. '_I shall not talk in class_' would be good… and since there is no one around anymore, you can call me in the proper way." Byakuya glanced at the closed door.

"And how many lines would you require?" If she could finish fast, she could perhaps join them…

"As many as would be necessary."

Rukia's head shot up. The anger bubbled even more. So he was going to conveniently keep her here till she missed the time, wasn't he?

"_But as Kuchiki-sensei wishes_," she retorted angrily and viciously grabbed at a blank piece of paper and started scribbling.

After half an hour and Rukia's anger taking over her second by second, she heard the scraping of the chair. The sun was setting, the orange and red rays played through the classroom windows.

She heard her Nii-sama approach her but she did not look up. Despite herself, she felt a flicker of hope that he would approve and allow her to rush back home and pack up.

"_Good. Please continue_."

That did it. Rukia knew she should hold in her anger, this was no way to speak to Nii-sama. But her anger and frustration had already taken over her every essence, every fiber in her being. She looked up.

"And how long would you like to keep me here with you? Till I miss the time to meet up with Inoue and completely miss the trip I've been looking forward to?"

A beat of silence.

"_Perhaps_."

Rukia immediately rose from her seat angrily, facing him. "What exactly are you trying to do with me???"

Byakuya stared at her silently.

"You... you... you suddenly come here and reorganize my life and tell me where to sleep and all that!! You take control of one of my classes in school! You... you came with me to the funfair... and... and played games, and ate stuff, and gave me a p-piggyback ride..." Rukia felt herself turn red at what she was saying, but the anger and frustration was just too much. "And you... danced with me!!! And then you tell me to stay away!!!!! And when I'm going on a trip, you give me detention to hold me back!!!!"

She stopped, breathing hard. Byakuya's eyes had widened at her outburst but he kept silent.

Rukia looked up at him. "You do not have any right, or control, in my life for that matter!!"

Byakuya looked right back at her. "Don't I?" he asked quietly.

"NO, YOU DON'T!!" Rukia was so angry. So he felt he was completely entitled to do so?

Byakuya looked back at her. Rukia refused to back down and let him win. She glared back angrily.

"You don't! Because you are NOT my brother!!"

Rukia suddenly felt herself being yanked forward. Byakuya had pulled her toward him, so they were both eye-to-eye. Rukia found herself looking into grey eyes, deadly rage and anger practically emanating from them.

"_Say that again_."

The venom in Kuchiki Byakuya's placid voice would have made even the strongest enemy shudder. But not Rukia.

She looked back, her flaring anger giving her the courage to stand up to Byakuya. She didn't care. She felt a slight satisfaction at having made him angry. She even bent her head forward and began to say it into his face.

"I said…"

That's right. Say it right into his face, to crush his stupid so-called pride.

_Stupid Nii-sama... _

_Stupid man... _

_With his stupid grey eyes..._

And yet his eyes were so grey, as Rukia looked into them. That shade of grey… they were so misty, almost dreamy. Despite her anger, they made Rukia think of those entrancing, magical forests so frequently featured in childrens' tales in the real world. So mysterious... so... beckoning... _so... alluring_...

"… you are not…"

She suddenly felt like she was falling right into them. What was happening? Rukia felt her heart start to pound fast. Panic began to eat her anger away. Was Byakuya doing something? Why was she…

'_Look away!_' Rukia's conscience warned her.

Rukia tried to, but she couldn't. Byakuya's piercing eyes were pulling her slowly. And as she looked into them, she saw something change in their depths.

She was standing too close to him now. And his hand had not let go of her wrist.

What was happening? Rukia had not felt so much at once. She was so angry, so scared, so confused... all at once.

_What the hell do you want? You tell me to stay away... and yet you try so hard to make me stay. What do you want? _

_What do you want? _

_What do... I... _want_?_

_I want..._

Her eyes slowly slid down to Byakuya's lips. So perfectly-shaped, in a perfect face. They looked soft. Would they feel soft? Rukia suddenly felt an unbearable ache, a desperate wanting.

_I want..._

Her own lips parted slightly, almost as if by magic.

"… my…" Rukia's voice dropped to a bare whisper.

She felt Byakuya grip her wrist tighter.

"… _brother_."

The last lingering word slipped off her mouth as she lifted her head to him and touched his lips softly with hers in a kiss.

* * *

Byakuya watched Rukia with silent rage. But as she continued talking, the rage slowly gave way to shock and surprise. _She knew._ She knew that it had been him at the funfair. Had his ModSoul disobeyed his direct orders and told her? She could not have known, she was so happy that day...

She was letting out all her frustrations now, and all of them consisting of him controlling her aspects of life. Couldn't she see that he was just trying to keep an eye on her? Couldn't she see that he just wanted... _to be close_?

She was so rude and loud to him… just for that one trip? And when she had said that unforgivable sentence, Byakuya had reached out and jerked her forcefully to him.

_How dare she…_

He could see that she was furious with him. Her violet eyes were wide and focused intently with anger, and she stood very straight, imparting a forbidding air to herself. She had never been like this in front of him before.

And those words… After so many decades of being under his household and care, and she could spout all these hateful words so easily.

_You are not my brother._

He had asked, actually, dared her to repeat what she had said. He hid his internal shock as she opened her mouth and began to say the words again. She had even moved closer to him so she could say them… right to his face.

It all happened too fast, he had jerked her forwards to him, jerked her close to him. And then she had moved even closer, intentionally to anger him. But as she began to repeat her words, Byakuya had already realized the mistake.

They were standing too close to each other.

But he could not do anything. Those big violet eyes, so filled with fury and frustration, he could not look away from them. They were so angry, so wide, so expressive, so... _beautiful_. So this was what it took for him to be able to look into her eyes like this up-close... to be able to drown in them.

And then as he watched, the anger slowly dissolved away as Rukia became aware of their proximity.

But she did not look away. He saw fear and anxiety take their place in her eyes… and something else.

Byakuya felt his heart stop as he recognized what it was.

_Desire._

His heart resumed beating at an accelerated pace.

Her beautiful eyes slowly slid down, down his face to somewhere near… _his lips_. Byakuya felt something powerfully intense stir within him. _What was she…_

She was coming closer now, he could see the streaks of her irises from here, so beautiful, too beautiful.

Slowly, his own eyes came to rest upon her lips. They were parted slightly, pink and looking so soft. So beautiful, so inviting. And in that traitorous moment, Kuchiki Byakuya wanted to kiss them.

Wanted to kiss Rukia.

He needed to taste those lips… her lips.

_Those feelings must never come to fruition..._

He couldn't… couldn't do this to her. These sort of things needed the will and consent of both parties, and he would draw the line there if Rukia failed to. But even as he watched her, he felt all his carefully-constructed layers of self-restraint peel away with his overwhelming desire. It was only a matter of time, in fact, of seconds, before he lost control of himself. He felt a ripple of fear and uncertainty wash through him, as he tried to repeat the words he had said to her in his mind, like a mantra.

_These feelings must never come to fruition..._

He gripped her hand tighter. Yes, that's it. Send her a warning. But even as he did so, Byakuya knew that was not the real reason why he was gripping onto her hand so hard. He was scared lest she pulled away. He pathetically wanted her to come closer to him, not run away in the opposite direction.

_These feelings must never come to fruition..._

Those lips… he needed to taste them, really needed to. For his own life, and his own sanity. His lips were already burning for their touch. His grey eyes widened as he saw Rukia lift her head up, coming even closer.

Reflexively, his head bent down to meet hers, just a little. He saw the fear in her eyes, but the desire was just too much, mirroring his own.

Then she moved forwards and Kuchiki Byakuya's world exploded.

Her lips were so soft on his, so soft it was unbelievable. He felt her tremble at their first touch, as he did the same, though it was much more subtle. It was mindblowing, feeling the warmth and silkiness of those very lips he had shamefully come to fantasize about at night.

_These feelings must never come to fruition._

He needed more…

* * *

His lips were so soft… and so very warm. Rukia had never kissed or been kissed in her entire life. And it felt good… no, more than good. It was… _bliss_. She closed her eyes as she savoured the feel of his lips on her own.

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt a warm hand touch the side of her face. That hand gently tilted her face up even more to him, leaving nowhere to hide and everything out in the open. Then she felt his mouth press harder and more insistent against hers.

_These feelings must never come to fruition..._

Rukia should pull away, what the hell was she doing?? She was kissing a man. And not just any man, he was Kuchiki Byakuya. The formidable Sixth Division Captain, head of the noble family. Her sister's husband. Her brother.

The regret that was eating at her round the edges was completely obliterated when Byakuya's hands gripped her tighter and his mouth moved fiercely against hers.

He did not want to let her go. He wanted this. He wanted her.

Rukia's hand reflexively fisted in their hold at the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. All those frustration, those feelings hidden away… and the inability to do anything about them… Rukia let them all go, let them all out to this one man in front of her.

* * *

It was instinctive, the moment Rukia's lips touched his own, the only thing Byakuya wanted was to keep it that way. His hand latched onto Rukia's wrist tight and pulled her to him, so that her hand was resting on his chest.

He felt her falter slightly and he knew what he should do. This was the perfect moment, the moment when both their conscience were clear and realistic. He should let her go. This was wrong, too wrong. It was better to turn back, this realm was forbidden. But instead, his arms gripped her tighter and he pressed his mouth harder against hers. His hand laid itself onto her cheek and he moved her face slightly, trying to get enough from the kiss.

He ran his tongue sensually slow along the seams of her lips, seeking the entrance he so desperately wanted. She obliged in a heartbeat, her lips opening as she moaned softly into his mouth. His tongue slipped into her mouth and teased hers slightly. His hand slowly moved to her hair, where he entangled his fingers in the silky strands of her raven locks as he deepened the kiss.

It was too wrong. It felt too good.

She tasted like sweet heaven, of a mix of honey and fragrant tea. He wanted to taste her fully, as his tongue explored every recess in her mouth. She moaned again, and it was all Byakuya could do not to completely lose whatever residual control he had on himself. Knowing she felt pleasure from his kisses, knowing she wanted it as much as he did, it was all too much to bear.

Everything was coming to live in him; passion, desire, lust. He was desperately hungry, a hunger no food could compensate for. Only one person could help this… because he had hungered too much for _her_. And she was right in his arms now, fuelling his intense desire even more by the movements and sounds she made… and he was going to take her, bit by bit…

Byakuya had no control whatsoever over his body. His hips were urgently pressing against hers, showing Rukia where he actually wanted to take this to.

She was already so close to him, but his one arm circling her waist continued pulling her hard against him. Pulling her until their bodies nearly melded into one, showing her how much he wanted this, wanted her.

And the moans and whimpers she made, it was all too much for him. It was erotic. It was passion. It was pure desire. No, pure need.

He needed this. Needed her.

* * *

Rukia was dying, her breaths were coming out too short and too fast. She was going to die in this guilty haze of lust and desire. It was all too much, Byakuya's kisses were making her feel like never before…

She could not hold back, could not resist this. The moan escaped her as she felt his hot tongue entwine around hers, seeking, demanding, _desiring_.

So many indecent thoughts of him with her, ones she never even thought she had the capability to think about, were running through her mind in flashes, only to be erased as quickly as they appeared by the urgency of his lips against hers. Her body was burning up as each second passed, as his hand roamed slowly over her curves. When Byakuya pulled her ever so close and tight against him, she threw herself even more into him. She wanted to be close to him, to be his.

* * *

Slowly, his lips left her swollen ones to trail a line of kisses to the side of her face. He kissed under her ears and moved his lips slowly downwards, down, down. She felt his mouth travel unbearably slow along her skin and then stop to nibble at a very sensitive spot on her neck. Then he sucked on the red mark as she let out a soft moan.

Her body was heating up, it was too much, too much…

Byakuya's lips returned to claim hers again in a fierce kiss...

DING.

Both pairs of grey and violet eyes shot open in shock. Byakuya's Soul phone was beeping. Byakuya looked down in confusion before turning back to the girl before him. The girl he had been passionately making out with. The girl he was kissing with so much fervor and desire. His sister. Rukia.

And what was worse, he still wanted to continue kissing her. It was not enough, he could not control this…

Her eyes were open in shock, and she had let go off the front of his shirt. He could see the regret winning over her desire as she grasped the reality of what they had been doing. Byakuya began to feel sick at what he had done to her.

Rukia gasped and lifted both her hands to her mouth in fear. Byakuya saw her white knuckles and her hands trembling violently.

"I… I… no… no… Nii-sama… forgive me…" Rukia stuttered fearfully, as her eyes began to fill with tears. The sight of them painfully stabbed through Byakuya.

"_Rukia_…" Byakuya stepped toward her. To touch her. To have the warmth, to taste her sweetness once again.

But Rukia was already lost in her wretched world of shock and regret, as she backed away from him. "I… I'm so sorry… I… I shouldn't…" The tears spilled over her cheeks, and Byakuya could not bear to see her trembling and stuttering like this. He reached out to her.

But that gesture only made Rukia flinch away. Away from him.

"I… I…"

"_Rukia, please_…" His deep voice was almost pleading, desperate.

With one last distraught look at her brother, Rukia turned on her heels and fled from the classroom.

* * *

Rukia dazedly pushed open the bedroom door behind her, and locked it. She was breathing very hard, she had just ran the fastest she had ever ran back home. And now, in the safety of the bedroom, her legs could no longer hold her up. She walked forwards and tumbled to the bed.

Her hands fisted into the bedsheets as she started sobbing. What had she done? She had just kissed her Nii-sama!!! He would definitely disown her, she had behaved so _shamefully_. She had practically hit on him, _seduced_ him…

Rukia's hands started trembling. Why did she let herself get lost in that moment? She had been so angry with her Nii-sama, and then… and then… the next moment, she was losing herself in his eyes, wanting so much to taste his lips…

She could still feel her own lips burning from his kisses, from the feel of his mouth moving so passionately over hers… the intensity, the warmth, the ecstasy…

"STOP IT!!" Rukia cried out, before realizing she had cried out loud in the bedroom. She shakily sat up and looked at the clock.

_That's it._

She had to get away. She could not look Nii-sama ever in the eyes anymore.

Quickly, she rose and staggered to her closet and brought out her bag. There was still time to join her friends on the trip. She packed all her clothes in as quickly as she could and dried her eyes.

She had to put this behind her.

She had to forget this nightmare.

* * *

Byakuya collapsed in his chair in the classroom. He had kissed her. Kissed Rukia. Kissed his own sister.

How could he have done _this_?

He slowly put his hand to his head. He remembered her distraught and regretful face, tears streaming down her face. She had regretted kissing him.

He did not know if the same could be said for himself. All he knew was that the moment his lips touched hers, it was like nothing he had ever felt before and it was so hard to even think. It was a whirlwind of emotions, and the girl that was causing it all was right in his arms, right in his embrace, right in a kiss. And in his mind's eye, he could only shamefully see one thing... and it was him _devouring_ her in heated passion and desire as she called out his name...

The feel of her soft lips on his, so soft like petals of the most delicate flower in bloom, it turned his world upside down. The feel of her soft black hair flowing through his fingers… her small body pressed so close to his, her heart thudding madly… her small hands pulling him even closer…

It was wrong. It was so wrong.

But Byakuya could not help it. Could not help himself. Could not help his pathetic little heart at all.

_ I cannot do this._

_

* * *

_**And there we have ;) hope you like it. I rated the story M already even though it is just kissing but well...just to be safe. :)  
**

**Hope you like it. I proofread it twice in this week... and somehow, I kept laughing at the DING part. *laughs again* Man, I'm completely evil. Lol... and phew, a whole chapter written just for _kissing_... ;) I was actually surprised I could write so long on a kissing scene (got carried away *snickers*)... I hoped it was okay, exchanging the thoughts between Byakuya and Rukia while they kissed... hope it didn't get in the way too much... :D  
**

**Was the kiss unexpected?? I hoped it wasn't rushed... it shouldn't be... we are already in Chapter 15 and on "Teach me How to Love", it's already the Epilogue for Chapter 15... LOL. From the reviews, I somehow felt that some of you were anticipating an immediate after-scene of Shon's leaked secret and I've to apologize as I've disappointed you there. I needed to use it for this outburst-then-kiss scene (and to me, Rukia would keep quiet anyways unless she got really frustrated like in this chapter) so I did not write about it so much, not even in this chapter. Though I hope I did compensate a little bit with the kissing part. ;)  
**

**So they just had too much bottled up... the dance nearly cracked them... and now they did!!! Kissing in a classroom... ;)  
**

**Also, I would like to make an announcement here... a sad announcement actually... after Chapter 16, I'm going on an indefinite hiatus from fanfiction for a while to focus on my work... I've been slacking and I was brought back to Earth a few days ago :p So I will have to give this fic a rest in the meantime (I will try to write once in a while but I think I won't be able to get any chapter updates done). I will get Chapter 16 up either next week or the week after... ****because I feel the need to save Byaruki Fangirl's life and try to make her survive through this month at least... *smiles*... ****but after that, I don't know when the next one will be. So just thought I should give you all the heads up. I've gotten the entire plot for this story mapped out (with the sequel as well *nods excitedly*) and we will just go along this journey together :D ****So do please wait for me. :)**

**Oh, and please please review this chapter!!! Would love to know what you think of this... and would love the support!! :D **

**~evenstar lady~  
**


	16. You are My Release

**Hey there, peeps!! :D I REALLY, REALLY wasn't supposed to update this THIS WEEK!! *devastated* But I realized I've written too much for my own good, I'm addicted to writing my own story now... lol... the reviews and PMs made me feel slightly guilty and the last straw came from Marisa Serise. I woke up, opened my inbox... saw the review... okay, that's it... I'm UPDATING!!! Lol... but I'm really grateful for all the support, and ****thanks so much for all the motivating reviews!!! It really makes me feel excited to share my story with you guys!! :D  
**

**I'm back with Chapter 16, and I... er... hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Warning: Mentions of IchiRuki.**

* * *

"Did everyone bring a set of kimonos? There's a beautiful sacred temple nearby which allows visitors in only if they are wearing kimonos, not casual clothes."

"Yes, I did!"

"Of course, after you reminded us about twenty times."

Orihime laughed and blushed slightly.

"Hey, Rukia… _Rukia_!"

Rukia jumped slightly and looked up. "H-Huh?"

"Rukia, are you alright?" Ichigo asked, looking at her worriedly. "You… you look sick."

"I… I'm fine, Ichigo," Rukia quickly replied. She touched a hand to her forehead and felt cold sweat. Her hand felt like ice.

"Do you want to head to a clinic first?"

"No, it's okay… I'm just…"

"She just had a close shave!!!!" Keigo butted in, smiling widely. "I mean… she just got away from Kuchiki-sensei!!!!"

Immediately, Rukia felt her cheeks heat up. Her hands started to tremble.

"Yeah, how did you get away anyway? I thought Byakuya was going to keep you there," Ichigo replied, peering at her.

"I… He… just let m-me off. You know, I-I think I might need to get some air." Rukia got up shakily from the couch and walked out to the garden. From behind, she could hear Orihime directing the boys and girls to their rooms in the house.

Rukia had gotten to the group in time to go on the country trip. And now they had arrived at the rented house in the countryside. Far away from school. Far away from the town.

_Far away from Nii-sama._

She did not know how she was going to face him. She was the one who had kissed him, even though he had… _kissed me back_, Rukia thought and her heart skipped a beat. But she realized he was just a man, possibly the most perfect man ever created… but still a man. Still a man with his own needs and lust. She had heard time and again that she looked very much like Hisana, her sister. With her appearance, he could not have stopped her, even if he wanted to. It must have been agonizing then, she would have stirred so many emotions and memories in him.

So she had practically seduced him… why did she let herself get lost in that moment? Why had she brought herself closer to him, and then… kissed him?

Rukia knew she could not run away for long. They were going to be back in three days, and she would have to face Nii-sama then. She felt her stomach twist into painful knots at the thought. She put her hands together, as she stood out in the late evening air.

_ How… do I do this?_

_

* * *

  
_

Byakuya sat on his bed against the wall, staring ahead at the white closet in front of him. Upon arriving in the house, he had been greeted by none other than Kurosaki Isshin.

"My, my, Byakuya-san… are you and Rukia-chan playing hide-and-seek? I just saw her rush through here in a whirlwind cyclone a while ago. Though…" Isshin put his hand to his mouth and said in a theatrical whisper. "… if you want to find her here, she's already left for the country trip with that stupid son of mine."

Byakuya had quietly nodded and made his way upstairs.

It had been the hardest walk Byakuya ever had to walk, back to the Kurosaki home. His legs felt heavy and his heart, heavier. Only by gripping his hands together by his sides and reminding himself that he was the head of the Kuchiki family, could he practically command his physical shell to take those very steps.

Byakuya had guessed that Rukia would go on the trip. Though as he walked home with apprehension creeping over him, he could not help but wish that Rukia would stay right in the bedroom, waiting for him, timid and scared. Waiting for him to give an explanation, to put everything right again as he always did. That, at least, would have been a teeny bit easier, though it would still be painful and awkward.

But she had run away. She had run away from him. She must have been angry… and terrified. What did she think of him? He had behaved so dishonourably as a brother. He had touched her, kissed her.

Byakuya's pale hands clenched into fists.

Why had he acted that way? He just knew that in that moment, any step, any distance between him and her was wrong. They were meant to be close, and nowhere else but close. Nowhere else for his lips to be but on hers. That was all his mind could grasp in that forbidden moment in the classroom, and he had acted on pure instinct.

And it had led to this.

Byakuya put a hand to his head. He remembered the tears flowing down her cheeks, her hands trembling. He remembered how she had flinched away from him as he reached out to her. He had frightened her, and most probably scared her away for life. Byakuya felt his heart ache at the thought.

But that was not the only reason his heart ached. There was an even more terrible one.

It was so traitorous and pathetic but deep down, Byakuya could not help feeling hurt and sad that she had backed away from him… that she had cried… that she had apologized. That she had not… _wanted_ it, like he did. That she had not felt the same. He was such a terrible person.

Yes, he needed her to stay away… but he could not bear to let her get too far away. And now she had left with those friends she loved and cherished so much, leaving him alone with his painful thoughts and regrets of what he had done. Why had he been so stupid to do this?

_ Hisana, why have you forsaken me? _

_No, why have I forsaken you?_

He knew it had been a bad choice to adopt her, take her in the moment he saw her. It was dangerous doing so, not when her face alone could cause so many feelings to come to live in him. He shouldn't have kept his promise to Hisana, shouldn't have. But his resolve had stood good and steady up till now.

Yes, it had… up till now.

He shouldn't have come down here, shouldn't have come down to the real world and try to get a glimpse into her life… shouldn't have come to try to win her back.

_You… you can have the bed. If you don't mind, I would like to sleep in the closet._

_Was this the ice-cream shop you never made it to the other day?_

_Err... Kuchiki-sensei…_

_I just don't like the part where you disappear from my sight with every round. _

_I want everyday to be like this… everyday to be this fun… because Nii-sama is with me._

_May I have this dance?_

_You are not my brother._

It was dangerous, altogether so dangerous. Her words, her expressions, her touch, just by being around her.

_ Rukia… am I... falling in love with you? _

_

* * *

  
_

"I didn't know there could be a shrine here! This is a good find, Inoue-san!" Ishida smiled at the beautiful, old traditional temple.

Orihime smiled back. "It is very beautiful, isn't it?"

Ishida nodded and they walked ahead. Rukia followed in their footsteps, looking up at the temple. It did look very nice, it reminded her of certain buildings in Soul Society.

"You sure you are alright?"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, who was wearing a dark blue kimono and a worried expression. She smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I think it's the kimono," she laughed slightly, pulling at the hems of the light purple kimono. Somehow, Orihime had foreseen that Rukia would be going short of a kimono and so had conveniently brought an additional small-sized one for her.

It was now the second day of their country trip. The first day had been a complete blur for Rukia. They went out fishing and fruit-picking in the sun, and sat around a bonfire at night. Whenever Rukia's thoughts were not drifting, she found the activites rather fun and occupying.

And it was indeed good and healthy, to get away. She had learned to relax and take things a little more slowly. The incident in the classroom now seemed rather far off, and it was as if someone else had been involved in it instead of her.

It was just a mistake.

Yes, that was it. It was easy to make one…. to get caught up in the moment when one was angry and frustrated… and Nii-sama did not do anything to help the situation, being all tall and handsome standing there.

Yes, that was it.

A regrettable and simple mistake.

Rukia was ready to put it behind her, and take the punishment. She was now a little more ready to go home.

"KUCHIKI-SAN!"

"Ah?" Rukia quickly jolted herself from her thoughts and went over to Orihime, who was bending over a stall set out at the shrine's entrance. Rukia approached her and looked down at the display.

There were so many colourful rings set out, all with a miniature flower motif on the top of each finger band.

"Rose thorn rings." The old lady behind the stall smiled at them. "They were originally called 'Destiny Rings' before they were popularized to tourists. Here… my ladies…" A wizened hand reached out for one small band. "This ring is truly magical… it will help you realize your one love… destined only for you." Her glance wandered over Ishida and Ichigo who stood behind the girls.

'_Realize your one love… destined only for you_.' Rukia felt something catch in her throat. '_If there was someone destined for me, why did I…_'

"They are very pretty, Kuchiki-san! Let's all get one!!!"

"O-Oh! Err…"

"WHAT? We boys get one as well??" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun! But you don't have to wear it if you don't want to. Since it's one of the attractions here at this place…" Orihime turned to the old lady with a smile.

"Very well, my darlings!" The old lady motioned to the rings in front of them.

In spite of herself, Rukia bent over them with interest. They were really rather cute and miniature, and she wanted a nice rose design. Too bad there were no rabbit-themed rings. Her eyes fell on a ring with a silvery-white rose carved out on it and she picked it up instantly.

"Maybe we should get two for Keigo and Mizuiro," Ichigo laughed to Ishida and Sado as they approached the stall after the girls had made their choice. "Since they are always complaining about their affairs in the romance department."

"Where are they anyway?"

"They are off buying something with Tatsuki-chan," Sado offered.

"Oh… okay."

The three boys awkwardly made their choices. Ishida then paid for their purchases.

"Please remember to wear them on for at least a week for the rings to work their magic!!" The old lady shouted as they left the stall.

"Okay," Orihime waved.

"Let me see your ring!"

"What colour did you pick???"

Rukia smiled slightly as she slid the ring onto her third finger. It fitted perfectly.

* * *

"_Yo, Rukia_."

Rukia looked up, as Ichigo settled himself next to her. In the middle of the tour of the temple, she had decided she needed time on her own and wandered off by her own. She did not even think the group had noticed when she took another of the shrine's many visitor paths. Now she sat on a bench in the beautiful garden in the shrine watching a small pond of carps.

Garden.

Nii-sama loved his garden very much, it was where he could spend hours in on his nighttime walks. Rukia sometimes wondered what was so nice about it.

Pond.

Nii-sama had a big pond as well, with a beautiful wooden plank bridge over it, where you could stand and see into the clear water.

Carps.

Nii-sama had them too, though she did know the numbers had declined during a period of time, but she did not really take note then.

Nii-sama.

_Nii-sama._

_Nii-sama._

"Are you sure you are alright? Did something happen… _with Byakuya_?"

Rukia immediately turned to see Ichigo standing behind her. "W-What makes you think so?"

Ichigo looked across the garden, as he settled into the bench next to her. "What else could it be? There's nothing else your life revolves around anymore."

Rukia felt herself turn red. "N-Not really."

"Really? When was the last time we actually had a conversation that lasted more than half an hour?"

Rukia turned to him in shock. "What are you-

"I mean, you… don't even come talk to us anymore in my room..." Ichigo seemed to be struggling with himself, his cheeks a little red. "Me and Kon, I mean."

"And I… I mean Kon...

… _misses you_."

Rukia looked up again. Ichigo was staring down at his hands.

"Ichigo, I…"

"And I hope you do understand your relationship to Byakuya as it is."

Rukia's momentary surprise was quickly replaced by angry shock at the statement. "What… WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT???" She stood up furiously. "Are you implying that I do not understand that we are siblings?? Or that I might be thinking something else?" She felt herself turn red at those words.

"Let us hope you are not." Ichigo stood up next to her.

"You… HOW DARE YOU!!!" If all you came here was to spout a heck lot of offending statements at me, I can guarantee you your mission was a complete success!" Rukia started to turn away from him.

"Ruk-

Rukia hiked up her kimono slightly and walked fast away from the orange-haired boy.

* * *

"My dear sir, a bottle to drown your sorrows?"

Byakuya looked up. A middle-aged woman was sitting in front of a store, with a sign overhead which read "Bitter Throat". She smiled at him, albeit in a seductive way.

Byakuya had been walking down the streets, trying hard to clear his thoughts from a certain petite girl with violet eyes and black hair. He was not having much progress.

_I need to be alone…_

He had ventured through several streets he had never been before and now he was walking back. It had been a day since Rukia had left. The room was quieter than ever.

_And she left me alone…_

Now he stared back the the woman, who had too much blue eye make-up on her face, and a dollop of bright red for lips. The buttons on her front blouse was even further undone than his own, exposing a lot more skin than was decently proper. Byakuya felt disgusted.

"_Sake_?" he asked in a deep voice.

The woman seemed stunned momentarily before she laughed, and it hurt Byakuya's ears. "_Sake_? Why so traditional, handsome sir? A guy of your class… should have something like… Vodka, Tequila Slam or something." She produced a stout glass bottle filled with a clear brown liquid. Byakuya stared at it.

"It would help you forget… _everything_," she smiled again. "And if you don't mind, a little company can go absolutely with no charge with this bottle…"

Byakuya opened his wallet and produced some cash. "I will have two bottles… _minus_ the company."

In the next minute, Byakuya left the shop and the rather miffed woman, with a paper bag of two bottles of vodka.

* * *

_Stupid Ichigo…_

Rukia sat in the bus seat angrily. The few people that were in the bus kept shooting her furtive glances and Rukia felt her cheeks turn red. She knew how strange it was for a girl to be sitting in a bus in a super-long and draggy kimono.

_Stupid Ichigo… _

She was so angry she had practically stomped to the nearest bus stop to catch a bus back home. She did not want to talk to Ichigo or see him at all. She had bumped into Orihime and Ishida at the entrance of the shrine and had told them huffily that she was heading home for a bit. They had then made Sado accompany her to the bus stop despite her protests (it was only by agreeing to Sado's company that Ishida and Orihime would let her go there without following her) and the duo apparently went off in search of Ichigo to chastise him for making her angry.

'What did he know? Talking to me like that…'

_And I hope you understand your relationship to Byakuya as it is._

_ Are you implying that I do not understand that we are siblings?? Or that I might be thinking something else?_

_ Let us hope you are not._

'I understand that we can only be brother and sister, how could I not??'

But from the small feeling in the pit of her stomach, Rukia was not so sure of herself.

* * *

"Otto-san!!"

"What is it, Yuzu? Be a good girl, stay in your seat properly! I promise we will have fun SOOONNNNN!!"

"Shut up," Karin muttered to her free-spirited father. "Yuzu, what is it?"

"I… I thought… I saw Rukia onee-san just now at the bus stop we just passed.

"RUKIA-CHAN!!?? Shall we turn back?"

"Rukia onee-san was wearing a kimono though…" Yuzu put her finger on her chin hesitantly.

"You must have seen the wrong person then… she couldn't be wearing a kimono in the middle of nowhere near nightfall. Plus, she's supposed to be with Onni-chan in the countryside."

"I… guess so. But I-

"COME ON, GIRLSSS!!!! SHALL WE SING SOME SONGS FOR THE ROAD TRIP??????"

* * *

Byakuya stumbled slightly into the room.

All alone.

He groggily flipped the light switch and closed his eyes slightly as the bright light flared to life overhead. He walked slowly to the center of the room, trying not to lose his balance.

This was definitely a funny feeling. He felt so funny, and yet so sad. He was laughing at his own pathetic state. And the whole world was floating, he could not really see straight. This was really funny. Where was he?

This drink really was something. The taste was so strong, much more stronger than normal _sake_, and it burned Byakuya's throat. The woman had provided him with a tiny glass, which she called a "shot glass" to drink this drink. Byakuya took minute gulps each time, tasting the bitterness. Tasting the bitterness he was going through. It was only appropriate.

The bottle was now half empty.

This was disgraceful, Kuchiki Byakuya reduced to such a state. He could almost laugh at himself. What would his members of his clan say if they saw him now? And what would they say if he told them it was all because he had kissed his own foster sister? Hell would certainly break loose in Soul Society then. Yes, it was disgraceful, shameful, so unbecoming of the Shinigami Captain and head of the noble family. And yet, this was a feeling Byakuya had never felt in a very long time.

To be unrestrained. To do just what he wanted, instead of what he should. The name of the Kuchiki clan came with an invisible iron collar around his neck, chaining him to his duties and obligations to the noble family, never allowing him to move too far away. But this collar had slowly disintegrated bit by bit... as he broke the rules to adopt her into his home... as he broke them yet again and saved her from Gin's fatal shot... breaking it as he allowed her to go to Hueco Mundo to assist Kurosaki Ichigo... and as he had came here to try to learn more about her.

He had broke the rules and the chains around him little by little... gaining bits of his heart back that had crumbled a long time ago... and now...

Now it broke all over again, with that one mistake, that one kiss.

He did not like this bright, white light. It hurt his eyes. He stumbled slightly to the right and grabbed hold of something. He looked up at the white handle.

The white handle of the white closet.

Rukia's closet.

He lifted the shot glass and took another gulp of the spirit-based drink.

He couldn't imagine what Rukia would say if he used her closet to sleep in. He couldn't even imagine what she would say if she saw him now. Byakuya guessed it would be okay. She wouldn't be back till late in the evening tomorrow. By then, he would have awaken to his senses and cleaned out the bottles and aired out the alcohol smell. He stumbled slightly forward and pushed open the door.

He got in and closed the door, alone with his feelings of depression and loneliness.

_This dark, enclosed space…_

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia walked back angrily to the Kurosaki home.

'_That Ichigo_…'

She stumbled slightly on the edges of her long kimono and huffed some more.

'_This is really troublesome_.'

She watched the Kurosaki house get nearer and nearer. All the lights were out. Either everyone was already sleeping, or everyone was out. She let herself in through the door using the key she had brought with her.

She flicked on the light in the kitchen and made her way up the stairs carefully. She did not want to trip and fall down the stairs and wake everyone up.

Rukia walked on the first floor landing, approaching her bedroom. She stopped, suddenly very nervous.

It was a bad idea to come home so early… even if she had fought with Ichigo.

She hadn't exactly been in a good moment here the last time she left. And she was supposed to be running away until everything cooled down.

Byakuya.

Nii-sama.

She wondered what he was doing right now.

Rukia approached the room, and a trembling hand reached for the doorknob. She was going to face it sooner or later. Why not sooner?

Rukia closed her eyes and pushed the door open.

The room was empty, Byakuya was not there.

'Where did he go?' Rukia wondered, but could not help breathing a sigh of relief at averting the confrontation for a while. He must be on his usual night walks.

But as she breathed, she caught the whiff of something strong as she stepped into the room. A very strong alcoholic smell. Someone had been drinking in here!!??? Who? Nii-sama???

She walked into the room and closed the door. Yes, it was definitely alcohol. It was faint, but when she walked into the center of the room, it got stronger. Like it was coming… like it was coming from her _closet_.

'Oh no! Who desecrated her beautiful closet? She wasn't going to be able to sl-

Rukia pushed open the closet door and her thoughts stopped.

Byakuya was lying in her closet, his eyes closed. Two bottles of alcohol lay on the lowest shelf of the closet, the one where Rukia kept her clothes below her while she slept. He had been drinking.

"Nii… Nii-sama!!!"

Rukia had never seen Byakuya like this. Tendrils of hair fell across his face, and his expression appeared like he was in pain. Like he was struggling. He looked so… _weak_.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia tentatively approached him and shook him slightly, but he did not wake. 'What was wrong?'

She got up into the closet and bent over Byakuya and shook him harder, with more force.

"Nii-sama!!!"

His eyes opened, and Rukia breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Why did you leave me?_"

Rukia's wide violet eyes immediately locked onto his. His eyes were still that dreamy grey shade, but they were so unfocused. His deep voice sounded so… so wretched.

"I… I…"

"_Hisana_."

Rukia's heart stopped at the word. It wasn't just because he had just called out her dead sister's name, but the way he said it. Like he needed so much in that word, too much suffering, too much desire, too many… emotions.

"Hisana? No no, I'm Rukia, Nii-sama."

Byakuya did not say anything, his eyes glazed and unfocused.

Rukia was worried. Did Nii-sama usually drink? Was this normal? Did he get an extra strong brew? After all, the alcohol in the real world differed significantly from Soul Society a lot, though Rukia wasn't well versed about that at all. Maybe she should go get a doctor. Yes! Isshin! She should go get Isshin now… should she shout for him? Was he even at home? Rukia turned worriedly to the door.

A pale arm reached out and latched onto her hand.

Shocked, Rukia turned back to face her Nii-sama.

"Don't go. Stay." Byakuya's eyes were pleading, despite them looking so out of focus and senseless.

Rukia didn't know what to say. She tried to pry her hand away from Byakuya's grip, but his grip was very strong despite it not hurting at all. "It's… it's just a while. I need to go get Ichigo's father. You need help…" She trailed off.

"No."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"I just need… _this_."

And Byakuya moved. Rukia was completely taken aback. She had thought he was in too much pain to move. Apparently not.

He moved fast and pushed Rukia down, before pinning her under him. Rukia was so taken by shock, she could not do anything, say anything. When she finally grasped the situation and realized she was trapped below Byakuya, she shot him a look of pure fear and panic.

"Nii… Nii-sama, what are you doing?"

Hisana was acting so strange. She was so scared of him, and she had just called him something completely unfamiliar. But it didn't matter, she was here now.

"Hisana, what's wrong? Don't be scared, I'm here." Byakuya touched her face gently.

Rukia's eyes widened. 'Hisana? No no no. I'm not Hisana!' She wanted to shout at Byakuya. 'We are so dead when he snaps out of this.' Rukia pushed against Byakuya's chest but for all she was doing, she might as well have been pushing a wall.

Byakuya still continued looking, no, _gazing_ at her. Rukia did not like the tender looks he was giving her. They weren't hers to have, and he was going to regret it when he woke up.

"Hisana, what are you wearing here? It feels strange." Byakuya squeezed her hand with his gently, his finger grazing the side of her rose thorn ring.

"I… I…"

He bent down to her. "It's okay," he said softly. "Trust me."

Rukia didn't know what to say. She felt a tingling start somewhere in her body…

'No!' she thought desperately. 'I can't! I have to move!' She tried to push against him again.

"Nii-"

"Shh. Just stay with me." Byakuya whispered.

His hand trailed down her face and Rukia felt something shoot down her spine. What was that? His hand reached her chin and tipped it up, forcing her to look him full in the eyes.

Rukia couldn't move. She couldn't breathe properly. Byakuya was so close to her, their space so cramped. And now she was looking up at him, into his grey eyes, so full of love. Of passion. Of need.

"_Stay_." He purred, before moving in closer. Too close.

His lips touched hers, and the kiss was gentle and tender.

Byakuya's lips were so soft on hers, as soft as they had been in that forbidden moment days ago. They moved ever so gently over hers, and it was so unbearably sweet... so delicious. Every warning, every promise Rukia had made to herself about her Nii-sama completely evaporated. Instead, the passion and desire she had suppressed came to life again.

Gradually, Byakuya began to move his lips harder against hers, matching the urgency of the desperate desire building within him. Her lips were like silk, so feathery soft as he skimmed along them with his own, making his passion grow with each passing second. One hand tilted her head slightly as he sought to deepen the kiss, and the other lost itself in strands of her sweet-smelling hair. He sucked lightly on her lower lip, and felt them part to release a soft moan. His tongue immediately dipped into her mouth and teased her own tongue slightly. He swept through the caverns in her mouth, fulfilling his need to feel her, taste her.

_ Let me into you… _

_

* * *

  
_

He tasted of the hard, bitter alcohol she had smelled in the room. But here, there was almost a bare sweetness in them… like wine fermented with_ sakura_ fragrance.

Rukia felt her body responding to the kiss, even though her conscience was screaming out to her. She reached out and pulled Byakuya closer to her. Her hands reflexively nested into his black hair and she tugged on the strands slightly as his mouth dominated hers, inciting a low groan from him.

_I am… losing… _

_

* * *

  
_

Byakuya trailed openmouthed kisses across her neck, occasionally nibbling on the skin. He sucked on a pleasure spot on her neck as she gasped, stamping a red mark on the pale skin. She was so responsive, he could feel her trembling and groaning underneath him. But Byakuya could barely make sense of all that. All he knew was that he needed her. He was going to feel her, mark her, taste her, make her his. And she was never leaving him anymore, not this time.

His heart was thudding so fast in his chest. And his body was too hot, it felt like it was on fire. His skin seemed to be burning... burning... burning to touch her own, to feel her naked flesh against him.

He kissed her ferociously as his hand moved down her curves, tracing her womanly lines. His hand slid along the silky cloth and he growled in impatience, longing for the smoothness of bare skin instead. He reached out and pulled the knot on her kimono. It came undone in one try. With one swift motion, Byakuya pulled the sash away and her robes loosened.

Rukia gasped and tried to cover herself with her hands, but Byakuya's gentle hands came then, stopping hers. His eyes roved over her body as Rukia flushed red. Then he leaned in close to whisper softly into her ear.

"You are so beautiful."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise and she went even redder as Byakuya pulled back and gave her a smoldering gaze.

"_So beautiful_…" he murmured softly, as he reached down and cupped one small breast. Rukia's breath hitched in her throat at the intimate touch of his hand. She felt his hand travel slowly over the mound to come to rest on her taut nipple. He rolled his finger against the cockled tip, and Rukia gasped softly.

Byakuya lifted his eyes to her, and she saw that they had gone a shade darker, almost to black.

"Call my name when I give you pleasure. I want to know what makes you feel good…" he murmured huskily. Slowly, he brought his mouth to her breast and Rukia moaned as his warm tongue flicked out and swirled around the tight bud. She trembled helplessly below him, as she felt her mind begin to lift in ecstasy.

She cried out in pleasure when Byakuya began to suck on her nipple. His warm, suckling mouth created waves of desire so strong within her as she felt her back arch off the bed in pleasure, arching her body into his. Her hands travelled down to the hollows of Byakuya's cheeks, the better to feel his openmouthed possession of her flesh.

"B-Byakuya!" she cried out breathlessly, wanting more of it, more of him. She groaned as she felt his teeth nip gently at her nipple. She had never felt like this before, her entire body was on fire… the heat almost unbearable… her senses all in rapture... So many indecent fantasies were playing in her mind of this one man on top of her… she wanted to do so many things, feel too many things…

His mouth latched onto her other breast and repeated the same erotic actions, as Rukia groaned and squirmed below him.

Trying to calm her fast breaths, she reached out and took a hold of Byakuya's shirt. His chest was heaving up and down heavily above her, already half-exposed from all his hurried actions. Rukia urgently undid his buttons, moaning in the process as his lips moved upwards and latched onto her throat. She pulled the shirt away from his shoulders and let it drop beside them.

Rukia looked up, finally seeing in full what she had been peeping at right from this very spot she lay on now, with the very man she had secretly watched undressing. His chest was strong and chiseled, and she tentatively reached out to run her hand softly across the solid front. When he did not seem displeased, she became bolder and slowly slid her hands up over his back, feeling the tension of his muscles, massaging his skin. She moved both her hands over his chest in butterfly motions, savouring the feel of his skin under her fingers. He uttered a low groan in response and crushed her closer into his arms. Slowly, she passed one hand across his hard nipple. He captured that hand in his and placed it back where it had brought pleasing sensations.

_Enrapture me..._

* * *

Rukia could hardly concentrate on anything, not even the white walls of her closet, as Byakuya's hand kneaded her breast fervently and his lips devoured the skin on her neck. His hands, his mouth… they were setting her whole body on fire, and made something throb very hard in between her legs. This was going to kill her, she already could not see properly, her breaths coming out ragged.

And it wouldn't matter if it _did_ kill her. Because she wanted it to keep going. She wanted him. Needed him. So this was what it felt to flare in full passion… full lust… full desire.

_You... are all I need..._

* * *

Byakuya moved his hands everywhere on her body, his lips tracing the path of his fingertips. He was memorizing every inch of her skin, her smoothness, her taste, her fragrance. He could barely control himself…

He had been alone for too long. He had waited for too long. Now, he wanted all of her, the whole of her.

He could not really see properly, everything was blurry. But the warmth was real. The passion was real. His need for her was.. more than real.

He ran his hand slowly along her inner thighs, and Rukia's breath hitched. His hand inched inwards, slowly inwards.

"B-Byakuya!"

He stopped and looked up at her.

"I… I…"

He silenced her with a hard kiss and then pulled back before commanding her.

"_Undress me_."

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks turn red at the command, as blood pounded hard in her ears. He was still apparently in a delusional state, caught up in his loneliness and desire. Whereas she was… she was right with him, offering to him everything intimate of hers, basking in the heat of his touch and kisses… desiring for more…

She would not ignore his command, did not even want to. Her trembling hands reached out to the waist of his pants. She undid the zipper and pushed his pants down. Halfway through, he joined her in her efforts and soon the pair of pants and two pieces of undergarments lay forgotten beside them. Somehow, he had gotten her kimono loosened off all the way and it now lay completely below her, not covering any inch of skin and leaving her bare… _all to him_.

And him… _all to her_.

Rukia reached down and ran her hand along the length of his hardness.

"Don't… do… that…" Byakuya growled slightly, his voice cut in by his hard breaths.

It was a heady feeling, knowing she could have so much power over him. Knowing that he was desperately needing her, desiring her, and no one else. But she wasn't who he thought she was, and that was where it hurt.

Shamefully, she wanted it so much. She wanted him so much, so bad. And this was the only way, the only time she could ever have him. It broke her heart, but it also sent her to heaven each time his hands and lips moved over her skin, his grey eyes so filled with desire and love as he looked at her.

_If only… if only…_

_The only way… and the only time…_

"Please…" Rukia reached out one trembling hand, and turned his face to hers. "P-Please… be… be with me…" She did not care if she was begging, or pleading. All she knew was that she needed him, needed Byakuya.

His hand curled around hers, and he bent down to whisper in her ear. "I will always be with you." He pressed a soft kiss to her neck, as Rukia's eyes slid close.

It hurt, it hurt so much. Those words…

_I will always be with you._

Not to her, never to her.

But she would have it, she would take it.

"Stay with me…" he murmured huskily and positioned himself over her, as she tried to stop herself trembling. She wanted him, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't terrified of how it would feel.

Byakuya lowered himself slowly over her, always keeping his eyes, as unfocused as they may be, on her face. He traced his long finger slowly over her face, his touch tender and soft.

Rukia felt Byakuya slowly enter her before he brought his lips down onto hers. She closed her eyes as she felt the pain of the foreign intrusion, trying hard not to gasp out loud. Byakuya's lips moved sensually slow over hers, washing away the pain and uncertainty, coaxing her desire and passion to the surface.

He pushed himself further in and Rukia gripped the sheets hard, waiting for the pain to subside, if it would. He delved in further and thrust once, as Rukia threw her head back and cried out.

It was a powerful raw mix of pain and pleasure Rukia had never ever felt before. And it felt… _good_. She wanted it, despite the pain. Wanted it to keep going.

"Did I hurt you?" His breathing was hard.

She opened her eyes, and saw Byakuya staring at her, concerned.

"I…"

How could she do this? Tell him she was a virgin? Tell him she had never done this before? That she was not who she was in his deluded eyes?

"I…"

Rukia felt the warmth starting to disappear as Byakuya started to pull out of her, as his eyes searched hers in concern. She could almost hear her body protesting at the withdrawal. She hurriedly reached out and pulled at him. She desperately wanted the heat, the warmth, she wanted to feel him pounding in her.

"P-Please don't… it's… it's good…"

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly, and Rukia felt herself blush. Slowly, he lowered himself over her once again, as he whispered into her ear.

"And I promise to make it even better."

And he thrust again into Rukia as she cried out in pleasure, her body eagerly lapping up the warmth.

She gripped his back hard, her fingernails digging into his skin, as he moved within her. Slowly, the pain subsided and her body gradually tuned into what she needed. She felt her hips reflexively moving up to meet his thrusts, moving in rhythm to him. Her legs spread further apart, allowing him to go deeper into her as she pressed herself to him.

"B-Byakuya!" she screamed out, clutching and clawing at him desperately. His thrusts were getting faster, and with more force. She could hear him panting, over her own ragged breaths. The ecstasy was all too much, exploding in hazes each time their sexes collided together. She could feel the heat, the pounding coming with his thrusts… she could feel white lights starting to exploded in front of her eyes… her blood loud in her ears... she could feel him slowly driving her to the edge… to the peak… she could feel _bliss_…

Byakuya could barely control himself, as he kept his hands on the woman below him. She was pushing him over the edge, her hips moving up to meet him… those erotic sounds she made, calling out his name… her small hands scrabbling at him, her nails against his skin… wanting him, desiring him…

It was all too much... all too much...

_You are my release.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

They were reaching the peak…

Their bodies were melded into one as they moved… beads of moisture glistening on skin… arms clutching and clinging on each other… pleasured cries and grunts resounding… desire spiralling out of control…

"_I love you_," Byakuya whispered urgently and then he thrust hard into her.

Rukia gripped his shoulders and threw her head back in a scream as she climaxed. Byakuya gave another final powerful thrust before he came inside of her, and buried his head into her neck as he cried out in a muffled tone.

Rukia turned to him as both of them tried to calm their ragged breathing. Slowly, he lifted his head above hers. His eyes were now looking heavy and bleary. She reached out and tenderly touched her hand to his cheek in a caress.

_Byakuya… _

"I… don't want this… to end…" Byakuya's eyes drooped slightly, and he collapsed, his head over Rukia's right shoulder. His consciousness had finally given way, the alcohol and the heated passion too much to bear.

Rukia did not mind the weight, as he rested against her. She felt Byakuya's bare skin against hers and she reached out and pressed him even closer to her.

"_I love you_," she whispered, as a silver tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

**Did your jaw just dropped in shock? PLEASE do not murder me!!! I have to stress here... this is ABSOLUTELY necessary for the plotline I've planned. I guarantee you a satisfactory ending if you can bear with me (woo... dangerous promise) And now after this chapter (*phew* I finally got it over with), is when it starts to get really spicy!!! Yes right here, and I just chose this time to be taking a hiatus right now. Lol. **

**I'm sure this chapter would have come as a shock to you (hey, that's my job as a writer... to be REALLY unexpected)... but I hope you can bear with this one. Yeah, the lemon came unexpected, but just wait *snickers* This was also why I had to update this today, to get it out of the way, because I keep feeling like it's bearing down on me somehow. Lol. So hang on till the next chappie! :)  
**

**For those who are happy, well I'm glad you are, makes me happy. :D ****For those who are really saddened, I've got the first aid kit here... it's good for mending broken hearts. :D For those who are angry... err... I can't offer myself as a punching bag... all I can offer is a simple explanation that doesn't give away too much of my plot (I tend to keep quiet about my story, don't want to spoil it for the readers)  
**

**Well, my story has three climatic peaks... none of which has been reached yet (LOL, I know... 16 chapters and not even one peak yet) and this is the beginning of the first peak. After the first peak, the second and third will follow in 3-5 chapters' time... and then... it's the end. :( So you can calculate the time you will be spending with me on this fic. Lol. **

**Well... Byakuya appears a bit weak here... overcomed by the alcohol... and er, other things *smirk*... I just thought he got to play the cool character one time too many and I decided to weaken him here... all in the name of love. :D ****And I apologize if my "citrus" ability is still not up to standard, I never ever thought I could write erotic stories properly :( so hope it wasn't too bad. **

**I usually write and try to read it as if I was a reader and if the author leaves it here... I will be rather intrigued to know what happens next... I have read this and I believe I cannot leave it hanging like this for WEEKS so I have decided I will update the next chapter next week so that all of you won't be wanting to kill me for more than a week (that, and to curb my writing addiction for yet another week, guess I will just have to use my time wisely in work then). :) Though I won't promise that you guys won't want to kill me after the next chapter is up anyway. Lol :p And then after that, I will leave it there. How does that sound? :)**

**And please review this chapter (I don't mind any bad comments, if you feel you have something to say about this chapter as long as it's constructive)... and motivate me to continue!!! :D  
**


	17. The Truth Hurts

**It is in the spirit of those who believed in "To Win You Back" that this chapter came out, without which this story would have been halted for good. I recently lost the spirit to write because of the hurt by some reviews, only to be revived by the support, love and motivation of other readers.**

**Thank you very much, and I sincerely hope you enjoy this twisting journey I will now take you on. *drama-ish speech***

**Warning: Mentions of IchiRuki, and angst (I guess this warning has to come on... and for several chapters now)  
**

* * *

_And a moment of bliss, of you in my arms…_

Byakuya stirred slightly, and slowly opened his eyes. After a few minutes, his well-trained senses kicked in and he got up slowly in the darkness.

The darkness.

Rukia's closet.

His head felt a little heavy, the drink had indeed been too strong for his preference. Byakuya jerked the closet door open and bright morning sunlight spilled in. He smoothed his clothes down, his shirt and jeans had somehow gotten rumpled up in the middle of the night. A few buttons had also come undone but other than that, they were much the same as they were when he had gotten into the closet.

Byakuya put a hand to his head, he felt very exhausted and spent somehow. And yet, he had never felt more…

… more _alive. _

He had had the best dream of his life last night, while the curtain of sadness and guilt hung around him.

_Hisana…_

She had come back to him, like a beautiful angel. And Byakuya had kept her right with him, did not let her go and… _showed_ her just how he felt, how much he wanted her. He could feel the heat creeping to his pale face, he rarely had dreams of such nature (and it was rather improper for a noble to be dreaming those sort of dreams). He could still recall the details of his dream last night, though they appeared somehow blurred. Her face, her beautiful voice, the touch of her soft skin, her irresistible warmth. But yet there was something about it… something he could not really put his finger on. And it kept tugging at his mind, urging him… but to do what, Byakuya did not know. Despite everything good, the dream somehow felt… indescribably _strange_.

Byakuya shook his head slightly and got out of the closet. He could still smell the vodka, and he bent down and retrieved the two bottles lying on the lower shelf. They really were nasty substances, substances so unfit for consumption by nobles... and anyone for that matter, save for those careless commoners stupid enough to indulge in drunken tirades. He was never going to drink that again. And he had to clean up this place before Rukia came home.

_Rukia. _

Now in the bright light of reality, the guilt came crashing back again. Byakuya still had no way to face her properly, despite the three days apart between them.

* * *

"THEY ARE HOMMMMEEEEE!!!!!! BYAKUYA-SAN, THEY ARE HOMMEEE!!!!!"

Too soon. All too soon. Byakuya had been sitting at his desk for hours, trying to read his documents and clear his mind to put on a calm and unperturbed front. He had cleared up the room, and the window was propped open as far as it could go. Sunlight had then flooded the room in golden warmth and the alcohol smell slowly dissipated with the fresh air. He had then took to the desk and tried to focus on his work, trying to clear his thoughts and feelings. And all too soon, he had heard the honking sound from outside the house.

_Rukia was back._

And Byakuya felt something he had never felt before, the twisting of his stomach into painful knots. He had never experienced this feeling before, whether or not it was approaching his grandfather as a boy to receive punishment for a mischievous act or facing an unknown, powerful enemy in combat.

It felt _bad_.

He rose slowly and walked out of the room. As he opened the door, he spotted the two young daughters of Kurosaki Isshin walking past. They smiled at Byakuya, who nodded his head silently.

"Maybe we could ask Rukia-chan whether she was at a bus stop yesterday in town?" The brown-haired daughter enquired.

"You still think you saw her?" The more tomboyish black-haired one answered.

"I did! I'm pretty sure I did see Rukia onee-san yesterday evening… and wearing a kimono!!"

Byakuya watched the girls head off down the landing, before he himself headed down the stairs.

* * *

"How was it, Rukia-chan?? Did it get cold at night in the countryside? Was the air good? Did Ichigo bully you?"

Rukia smiled uneasily at the usual, overly-eager doctor. "It was great."

"GOOD, GOOD!!! Ichigo, HURRY UP!!!!!"

Ichigo came in, lugging all the bags, an angry look on his face. "You could have helped."

"NO NO! I need to know how Rukia-chan's trip went!!!!!"

"Yeah, we did a lot of things. Fishing, picking fruits, barbequeing… fun stuff."

"THAT'S GOOODDDD!!!! And now, we can all have DINNNERRRR!!!! I've made a couple of fantastic stuff myself! Ah, here's Byakuya-san!!!"

Rukia froze as her smile faded from her face. She heard the steady footsteps stop a way off from her. Slowly, she turned to her left, delaying as much time as possible to look at him. When she had exhausted the maximum number of possible seconds, she had to do it.

She turned and looked at Byakuya.

Their eyes locked on each other.

Nothing was said, as a million emotions, a thousand untold feelings passed between shades of grey and violet.

Then Rukia broke the eye contact, and bowed low to him. Byakuya nodded silently.

They entered the dining room.

* * *

"And here we have the _miso_ soup, seaweed soup, sushi rolls… put them out, Yuzu, put them out!!!"

"Hai, Otto-san."

"Help yourselves, everyone!!!! And pass the rice pot around!!!"

When the rice pot came to Byakuya, he deliberated slightly. During dinner, Rukia had always sat next to him and whenever the rice pot came to either of them, that one would then serve the other. But now…

Byakuya shook himself out of his thoughts.

_When did something so simple as serving rice become this complicated?_

He reached slowly for Rukia's bowl and saw her head snap up in surprise. He lifted it and brought it carefully in front of him. Then he easily scooped the rice into both their bowls. When that was done, he passed the rice pot on to a disgruntled-looking Ichigo. He then proceeded to return Rukia's bowl back to her side.

And that was when it happened.

Rukia brought her hands out to receive her bowl respectfully as she always did and as he passed it over, his arm accidentally grazed hers slightly. He heard the loud audible gasp that escaped from her, a second before she flinched away from him as if she had been electrocuted. Byakuya's eyes widened and he turned to her. Rukia flushed red and she bowed her head, before reaching for her chopsticks. No one had noticed, except Byakuya himself. Kurosaki Ichigo was busy trying to load his bowl with as much rice as possible and his father was coercing his daughters into complimenting his cooking repertoire.

Byakuya chanced another glance at Rukia. She was eating stiffly and he could tell her eyes were way too focused on her food to be normal dinner behaviour.

_She's practically terrified._

Byakuya immediately lost his appetite then, as he tried hard to ignore that horrible, gnawing feeling in his stomach.

* * *

"Good night, Rukia-chan, Byakuya-san!!!"

"Good night," Rukia smiled. "Thanks for the homecoming dinner."

"It was my pleasure, Rukia-chan!!!!!!! Now I've to fetch the girls elsewhere!! They are so big already, now going out at night!!! A chauffeur-dad's job is never done!!!!"

Byakuya started to make his way upstairs. He heard Rukia bid the rest of the Kurosaki family good night and hesitantly followed in the wake of his steps.

_Here it comes…_

Byakuya stopped at his bedroom door and paused to let her walk through. However, she did not. He turned to look at her.

"Nii-sama… I-I have some work to do which requires a lot of space and privacy. As such, I've asked Ichigo's father to let me put up in Yuzu and Karin's room for a few days as they will be at a friend's house."

"Would the closet not suffice?" The question escaped Byakuya before he could keep his lips tight. Much the coward he was, he did not want her to be… too _far away_.

He saw her twitch slightly at that question as a strange look came over her violet eyes. "No… it wouldn't," she replied quietly.

"Ru-

"Good night, Nii-sama."

It was the first time she had ever interrupted him like that, even though it was subtly and quietly done.

It was the first time she showed any sign of distant coldness to him.

Byakuya watched her walk away to the other end of the landing, to the girls' bedroom. He took the blow he deserved like a man.

She did not turn back once.

* * *

Rukia curled up in her bed. The side of her pillow she was leaning on was already wet. Her tears wouldn't stop, and she was trying so hard to muffle her sobs.

She was so pathetic.

She shouldn't have… _shouldn't have_.

The last day of the trip had passed in a blur. Rukia had returned to the countryside house and no one was any wiser. She made up with Ichigo with a punch to the midsection, and continued grilling pieces of meat over the bonfire at night.

She thought she could keep everything in check, keep all her feelings down. She was so confident, on the van ride back home.

And then she had seen him, and it all came rushing back to her…

* * *

_When the haze of warmth had faded, Rukia opened her eyes and looked sideways at Byakuya. His chest was pressed against hers, moving up and down peacefully. Slowly, she gently turned and moved him down into a comfortable, supine position. _

_She got up and groped around in the closet for their clothes, findings hers and putting them on first. Then when she was fully-clothed, she began to put Byakuya's on him as well. She carefully slipped the shirt back on Byakuya and buttoned him up, leaving a few on the front undone because it was a little hot in the closet. Then she set to work on his bottomhalf garments. It was tedious work, getting his clothes back on him while he slept on peacefully._

_But how she wished she could be doing this everyday, for the rest of her life. To redress him as he slept soundly after a night of passion together, watching the stray strands of hair fall over his eyes, his handsome face untroubled and rested. Rukia laughed softly, wiping away the tears that unexpectedly pooled in her eyes. Her hand trembling, she reached out and grabbed hold of the closet door._

_She did not want to go._

_But she had to. Because if he awoke to her sleeping next to him, he would not be able to face what they had done together. She would not burden him anymore with these feelings. This would be her selfish secret. _

_That she had the chance to be with him, to be the one he was touching, the one he was kissing, the one he loved and desired so much._

_It was enough, just to go through this one night and then treat it all like an impossibly beautiful dream._

_Rukia slowly bent down and tenderly kissed his forehead._

"_Goodbye, Byakuya," she whispered._

_

* * *

  
_

She thought she could take it, hold down these feelings.

No, she couldn't.

Because the minute she saw him again, it all became an uncontrolled cyclone. She was pulled under, twisted away, tore apart. She had no way of looking at him without thinking of his lips sensually coasting down her neck, his hands fondling her, his hot sweaty body against her own…

_And the guilt. _

She had tricked him into thinking she was her sister so he would… he would touch her, hold her, _love_ her then. So he would want to be with her… to make love to her. She was so dirty and… downright _shameless_. When had she come to actually want him, need him? Rukia did not know. All that she knew was that her desire for him was so strong then, she could only beg and plead for him.

_Shameless. _

_Dirty._

_Sinful.  
_

Rukia lifted her hand in front of her and bit the sleeves of her pyjama, to further muffle her sobs.

* * *

"Are you okay, Kuchiki-san?"

"H-Huh? Yeah."

"You sure?"

"S-Sure… why?"

"Because you look like me that time when I was getting busted by the local gang for some debts," Keigo answered, peering at her.

"R-Really?" Rukia checked her reflection in the clear classroom window. She could faintly make out the black circles around her eyes, and she appeared paler than usual.

She hadn't slept a wink all night.

But how could she? How could she?

How could she when thoughts of her and Byakuya together kept running through her head? When she would flash back on his lips fiercely devouring hers, his tongue completely dominating her mouth? When she would think of his hands, expertly agile over her body, touching and caressing? When he drove her to the edge of ecstasy, as she screamed out his name?

And that was where the unbearable guilt came in. That who she was thinking about was her own brother, her older brother who had cared for her like his younger sister. That who she desired, his touch, his kisses, his voice… was her brother.

How could she? How could-

"KUCHIKI-SAN!!!" The loud voice jolted Rukia from her painful thoughts. It was Keigo and he was impatiently calling out to her, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"H-Huh?" She blinked at Keigo and he motioned to the door worriedly.

"Kuchiki-san… please come here." An impatient-looking female teacher was motioning at the classroom door.

Eyes widening, Rukia immediately rose from her seat and hurried to the teacher. Was she in trouble?

"You may go to Kuchiki-sensei now for your art competition prize."

_Huh??? _

"P-Pardon?"

"What is wrong with you?" The teacher huffed slightly. "You are Kuchiki Rukia, aren't you? Your first prize for the art competition has been delivered to your art teacher's room, that is, Kuchiki-sensei…" A dreamy look replaced the rather fierce expression on the teacher's face. "So please go now, he is having free period."

Rukia felt like her heart had just dropped out from her body. Go to see him… _now_???

She stared at the teacher, and the teacher was looking at her expectantly.

"Go on."

She had no choice. Bowing, Rukia turned and began to trudge in the direction of Byakuya's room.

* * *

Byakuya was looking over his art class assignments, not really looking at them, when he heard the knock. And he knew who it was, from the small _reiatsu _outside.

His body tensed and his heart began to thud faster, in spite of his flawlessly calm appearance.

He allowed a second to pass before saying calmly, "Come in."

The door opened and the real-like personification of everything his thoughts revolved around walked in.

"K-Kuchiki-sensei." Rukia entered the room and stopped a respectable distance from his table nervously.

Byakuya nodded, looking at her.

"I-I came… to retrieve the prize for the art competition."

Byakuya nodded, but motioned to the seat in front of him. "Sit."

Immediately, he could see all the emotions playing out in Rukia's eyes. Hesitance, fear, apprehension, anxiety, worry… _none_ of them was good. She looked at the chair as if sitting on it would cause it to jump up and bite her. Though in the end, she dutifully lowered herself into the seat.

"Your prize is here." Byakuya bent down and unlocked his drawer that he labelled 'Confidential'. He caught sight of his Soul Society Documents he kept inside and… the old drawing of the rabbit holding the straw that Rukia had drawn for him weeks ago. Averting his eyes, he picked up the gaily-wrapped purple-and-gold present in the corner and handed it to her over the table. He noted that she took extra care not to touch his hands.

"Thank you, K-Kuchiki-sensei."

"And there is something else," Byakuya spoke up, as he saw Rukia starting to rise from her seat.

She stayed motionless, looking down and not meeting his eyes.

But he had to do this.

"Rukia, I…"

Rukia looked down, her hands clenched so hard on her lap. She was glad the table was blocking her from view.

"I deeply apologize for… what happened here a few days ago."

Rukia shook her head slightly, still not meeting his eyes. "No, Nii-sama. It was my fault, I'm terribly sorry. I…" She stopped, not trusting herself to speak anymore. "_It won't happen again_," she finished quietly.

Silence.

Rukia did not look up. Then-

"Ru-

A knock sounded on the door. Both of them turned towards the door, Rukia immediately blushing despite them doing nothing of a suspicious manner.

"Kuchiki-sensei?" A sing-song woman voice rang out, clear and loud.

"Come in."

The door opened and a female teacher walked in. She stopped, her eyes narrowing when she caught sight of Rukia.

"I was giving Kuchiki Rukia her prize for the art competition." Byakuya waved his hand at the present in Rukia's hand.

The teacher's face smoothened out into a smile. "I see. Well, congratulations, Kuchiki Rukia!!"

"T-Thank you."

"Oh, what is that? It's so pretty!!"

The teacher bent low and scooped up Rukia's hand. The woman did it so easily and freely, without any restraint or conflict it hurt Byakuya to see it. He then caught sight of a silver ring on Rukia's finger. Where did she get that? Did _someone_ give it to her?

In spite of himself, Byakuya felt a storm brewing slowly within him.

"Ohh… i-it's one of the tradition at the countryside village we went to for the holidays. It's called a rose thorn ring… and worn for… l-love." Rukia blushed.

"Oh, it's rather cute!! Don't you think so, Kuchiki-sensei?"

Byakuya nodded slightly, before turning to Rukia.

"You may return to your class."

Rukia hurriedly got up and bowed low.

* * *

Byakuya watched Rukia rise slowly from her chair and bow. She did not meet his eyes once. Then she turned and headed for the door.

Byakuya stared at her the whole way, drinking in her small frame and the way she moved. He had given up trying to stop giving his eyes what they wanted. He would look if he wanted to, looking was safe. As long as looking was all he did. He had theorized that her unbearable distance from him was one of the main reasons why he had been so… _intense _in that forbidden moment days ago.

So she was wearing a ring now for potential love? Was she hoping for a new relationship? Maybe she decided she would need a partner now… to throw her perverted older brother off her tracks?

_It won't happen again._

They had cleared up the mess in a single exchange of apologies and now Rukia had made the resolution.

But then why wasn't his heart feeling liberated from this mess? Why wasn't he relieved that he could put all this behind him? Why did all he feel was… _sadness_?

* * *

Rukia sat at her desk, as she aimlessly swirled her pencil around on the blank piece of paper in front of her.

It had been two days since her first night in Yuzu and Karin's bedroom. She slept on the soft bed and spent the evenings drawing or reading her romance novel. Occasionally, a now-bright Ichigo would drop by, looking rather strange with a plush toy lion in his hands. They would then spend near two hours talking and laughing about just everything they could talk about, and even Kon had improvised his perverted jokes. It was like having her old life back. And yet… somehow… it felt lacking… it felt... _incomplete._

And there was no question why she felt that way._ Because he came and changed everything. He came and changed... _me_.  
_

Yesterday, a knock had sounded on her door and Rukia had gotten up easily and padded across the room to the door, ready to throw out a sarcastic greeting at the carrothead.

The greeting died on the edge of her tongue as she looked up at the tall, handsome man in front of her. In that moment, her heart had probably stopped beating of its own accord.

"N-Nii-

"Rukia-san, I missed you!"

It was Shon. He had come to visit her, apparently seizing the opportunity during Byakuya's night walk. He had heard about her move from the closet, and was curiously puzzled, as always.

"Why though?" he asked, dangling his feet over her bed, looking very uncharacteristic in the physical shell of Byakuya.

"I… I need to get some schoolwork done… in private." Rukia avoided those grey eyes, even if they were not currently belonging to the person she was really avoiding.

"Did something happen? Did Kuchiki tai-chou upset you somehow? Or did both of you... fight?"

Rukia looked up. "No, Shon… I really have some schoolwork to do."

From the doubtful expression on the handsome face, Rukia knew the perceptive ModSoul was not fooled.

"Rukia-san, you should know that Kuchiki tai-chou loves you very much. I don't know what happened, but this is _bad_… for both of you. You are unhappy, and Kuchiki tai-chou is listless all the time. I-

"_Listless_? Has he been well?" Rukia could not stop herself, the worry overcame her. What was wrong with Byakuya? Was he sick?

"He hasn't been sleeping well, Rukia-san… I can tell. And he's not eating that well too, apparently. His body here feels a little weaker than usual… see, you can look at the black rings on his eyes…" Byakuya shifted a little closer on his position on the bed towards Rukia on her desk, and poked his face closer to her.

It was true, Rukia could see the black signs of unrested nights, and his face was a little paler than usual. Her heart ached and before she could stop herself, she reached out her hand. That hand touched his cheek, as she tried to suppress the tears tickling her throat.

"I love him too," she replied, as Byakuya smiled that heartbreaking smile.

'_But that's where the problem is_,' she added silently.

They had spent the next few hours talking, and Rukia had made Shon promise her to take care of Byakuya whenever he could.

"I doubt he would listen to a ModSoul" was Shon's answer but he promised he would try his best.

Now, Rukia sat at her desk, trying to stop herself from going over to peek at his room. Her overwhelming guilt and fear easily made that small intention shrivel up. After a while of doodling nothingness, she got a little restless and decided to go down to get a cup of tea or a small walk to the grocery store for some fresh air.

She walked to her door and put her ear to it. When she was confident, there was no noise outside, she opened the door and peeked out into the hallway.

No tall, handsome man.

She quietly closed the door and turned to walk forward…

… as Byakuya walked up the stairs.

Both of them froze as they saw each other.

"_N-Nii-sama_." Rukia bowed low at one end of the hallway, as she felt her cheeks heat up.

At the other end of the landing, Byakuya nodded coolly. "_Rukia_."

She was going to have to walk to him, and he to her. His bedroom (previously their bedroom) was in the center of the hallway and hers was all the way at the end.

_Just walk on, Rukia… it's nothing._

She began to walk to him, awkwardly trying to look elsewhere than at the man slowly making his way forwards as well. She could practically feel his eyes burning into her, making her heart beat so fast.

Rukia was too busy trying to focus on the walls that she did not look where she was going. A few steps ahead, she felt herself jerk as her feet tangled slightly in a loose pile of carpeting and she tripped, pitching forward.

She immediately threw out her hand in reflex, her eyes widening. She was going to fall and make a foo-

A hand grasped hers, and she felt her weight settle on a strong arm that had instantly appeared in front of her, halting her fall.

She looked up… and into those emotionless, slate eyes. Eyes that had looked at her so differently that one night.

She gulped, and quickly looked away.

"T-Thank you, N-Nii-sama."

Byakuya nodded and looked down at his hand, still holding hers. In a beat, he immediately released her and they moved away from each other in the narrow hallway.

"Be careful, Rukia," his deep voice resounded.

"H-Hai."

Byakuya stared at her for a full second, and then he coolly turned and opened the door to the bedroom, before closing it behind his back.

* * *

Byakuya flipped the Soul Society documents, trying to make sense of the words. To be honest, Abarai Renji seemed to be coping really well with the paperwork in his absence. It was like a totally different person had replaced his lieutenant, one with more efficiency, that is.

And on the other hand, Byakuya felt as if there was a whole new person in Kuchiki Byakuya now. A person who constantly thought of a petite, raven-haired girl who slept a few doors away. A person who wanted so badly to see and talk to that one girl. A person ridden by heavy guilt for kissing that girl, who also happened to be his sister.

And he kept flashing back to that night he had the dream. Kept reliving the passionate moments, trying to keep a hold on them before they slowly faded from his subconscious. It was almost as if his mind was coaxing him to do something, think of something... _remember_ something...

He stared at the words on the division report, and they seemed to swim before his eyes.

_Byakuya…_

He looked up, and tried to shake himself. What was he thinking?

_Byakuya…_

It was strange, he kept getting this uncomfortable feeling, kept hearing that voice.

_Byakuya…_

He shook his head again, and focused on his documents. He had to get a grip on himself.

_Byakuya…_

That voice… she had called out to him that night. So many times, as he let out all his passion and love for her... as he _possessed_ her then.

That voice, so raw and unrestrained… pushing him over the edge… so… strangely familiar yet foreign…

He looked at his hand, and clenched it as he frowned. He had caught Rukia to prevent her from falling outside in the hallway just now… and somehow, he had felt something. Felt something as he had held her hand.

_Hisana, what are you wearing here? It feels strange._

His grey eyes widened. Yes, Hisana was wearing something that night, something on her hand. Something with a metallic texture, around her finger.

"It's a rose thorn ring, one of the major tourist attractions at the country shrine…"

He clenched and unclenched his hand again, staring at it. Yes, he had felt the ring on Rukia's finger as he held her hand then… and it had felt… it had felt all too _familiar_. Almost as if he had felt it before, which was... impossible...

_"Hisana, what are you wearing here? It feels strange."_

_The rose thorn ring. On _Rukia's_ finger._

Byakuya's heart suddenly started pounding fast. Where was this going, why was he thinking about this? Why was he…

_"I saw Rukia onee-san yesterday evening…"_

A sick feeling started in the pit of his now hollow stomach.

_"… and she was wearing a kimono!!"_

Hisana always wore kimonos. He remembered the kimono was getting in the way, he urgently wanted it off, wanted to explore her treasures underneath.

The sick feeling got stronger, and Byakuya began to taste something bitter in his throat.

He remembered how Rukia had flinched away at their contact during dinner. As if she was so fearful and could not bear the touch of his skin.

His blood ran cold in his veins. It could not have been…

_I could not have…_

_I..._

Thoughts ran in jumbles in his head now, the voices loud and drastic.

_… and she was wearing a kimono!!_

_It's a rose thorn ring, one of the major tourist attractions…_

_Hisana, what are you wearing here? It feels strange._

_I saw Rukia onee-san yesterday evening…_

_You are so beautiful.  
_

Byakuya rose from his desk, willing his suddenly weak legs to support him. He had to know. He walked over to the closet and raised a hand to the handle. That hand was trembling, but he had to know. Had to know.

Taking a deep breath, he jerked the closet door open. It was empty. But that was not what he was looking for. He looked at the covers and took a hold of them. Gripping them tight, he yanked them away.

And saw it.

Byakuya's head shot up, his pale face losing whatever little colour it had as the last of these terrible things unveiled themselves. He stared at the dried red splotch of blood in the middle of the white linen as it all came rushing back to him.

He now knew what he had been trying to remember, that elusive memory when he had been in his heavenly dream that night, which kept nagging at his mind all these while. Hisana had called him something strange that night. Something so strange but now so relevant as Byakuya grasped the horror of what he had done as his world crumbled around him.

Hisana had called him _Nii-sama._

* * *

**And there you have it! :D You might have to bear with these cliffies for a while, before it all gets better. I would have made Byakuya to discover what he had done in the next chapter but that would mean a boring, angsty chapter and I didn't want to do it... so I gave the storyline a 2-day break without anything in between before Byakuya had his painful realization. :)**

**I have a super, extra, ultra-long author's note here. Do ignore if you do not feel ready to read 2000+ personal words by the author (this was written at a time when I was very upset so it's full of rantings). :) And do please review and motivate me to write more!!! :D  
**

**NOTE**:_ If this is too long to read, please read the last sentence._

I am so sorry but I chose to take Gina's advice. I hate breaking promises, but after all, I did break it to update this week right? ;) I'm putting "To Win You Back" on permanent halt, I feel the expectations are flying too high for this fic and for myself, who's not a maestro writer. Perhaps this is a call to go work on other fics of mine, and to focus on real work, period. Kuchiki Manu, sorry for disappointing you since you started all this for me. :)

I did not realize the quality of my story was plummeting because the reviews for the past chapters (16 not included) were, from what I read, very excited reviews.

I won't lie (just like you did not lie in your review) that _fruitbat_, your review is the pushing point for me to stop this (nah, you can't take it back.. that's the beauty of FF reviewing, lol). I did sense some dissatisfaction in the prior reviews for this chapter though they were masked very cleverly by readers (and thanks for all your kindness) but yours was pure sincere feedback (and thank you for that as well). And despite what I said that I can accept bad comments (man, I'm a real hypocrite), I was hurt more than I would like to admit (and it's not your fault, if that's the way it is, then that's the way it is. You stick by what you said, and it's my duty to take it) so I guess I got bigheaded after all, after all the beautiful reviews I have been getting.

And because I'm halting this story because of that, I feel the need to answer you.

I know I'm losing both Byakuya and Rukia (and this I answer to H as well… since I didn't see your review till later)… and I will probably lose them even more in the next coming chapters. And you are attentive… yes, she had to go back in the kimono to make it work. I wanted to try writing a Byakuya torn in love (and Byakuya like that would definitely take some OOC at one point) because I don't think I've seen it before… usually I just see Byakuya and Rukia suppressing feelings, can't take it it anymore, explodes, and make love and end up together. Well, my first fic was something like that anyway… lol. But I wanted to try to expand it this time (writing is like experimenting to me) and give the angst a more powerful feel and for a longer period and I wrote this chapter out to do just that. I can't say about whether it worked or not…

I like your reviews, _fruitbat_, because you always try to get me to write better so I trust everything you say in your review. And for you to review Chapter 16 like that, I realized that my writing has frustrated you quite a bit (though I went back to check your previous ones to see if there was any hint of dislike and there didn't seem to be…) but it also means you loved my story very much for you to get a reaction like that, and I thank you for that. :)

All my chapters were written in the same style… a week or two before the upload, probably 30 minutes everyday in the week… so I cannot say that I rush through my writing. The only thing I rush through would be the plot. But whether or not I upload the chapter this week or next, it's going to be perfectly the same.

And no, I refuse to beta… no matter how bad my writing is or will be… because to beta (no offense to those of you who do so… because it really makes your story really, really nice to read) is a sort of hurt to my ego. My ego's rather big (lol) so to beta, the story would no longer be _evenstar lady_'s. I would feel the need to put _evenstar lady_ and –insert beta's name- there and selfish as I might be, I only want my story to be… MY story, even if readers will suffer.

Same goes to plot changes and editing, no matter how much readers ask me to change the plot, I won't (I had a couple on Teach me How To Love, but did not heed them), even if it might save my story. Because I've already gone to mapping out the whole of "To Win You Back" (it was going to be 32 chapters, and the sequel 45 chapters *jaw drop*), I will not change it no matter how bad my reviews get. Because that is how it was planned out to be, and I'm not perfect, it's gotta have some plot clinks here and there. That is why you read all the beautiful stories out there which are left hanging, because it was already so perfect to start out with that authors are at a loss to keep the beauty intact. And I didn't understand the last part of your review, H… '_Please keep writing and please take the time you need to write the story the way it's supposed to be written_!'. I don't understand. Is there a way for any story to be supposed to be written? Because if there is, then _this _is the way it's supposed to be written, because it's the way _I_ planned it out to be, and this will be the way _I_ write it.

I can't change the story despite the protests, so all I can do is stop it. I don't think I will be able to update the next one without suffering yet another wave of upsets (and the hell does it upset me to see you all like this) because the next one follows with a lot of angst (and it's also a bit rushed because I don't really like angst myself... and I don't like readers to wait in between boring chapters), and more and more angst until it straightens out in a couple chapters.

For my readers who have been with me from the start know me… if I start a fic, I want to finish it, for my sake and for my readers' sake. But I guess I'm not strong enough to do this and I guess this story's proven to be too strong, even for me right now.

Thanks so much for helping me reach 450+ reviews, it was magical, and for those of you who took the trouble to review any chapter (and _fruitbat_, I remember you reviewed twice in two chapters)! 102 favs and 109 alerts, thank you! It surpassed my first ByaRuki fanfic by a big deal, and I'm barely halfway through! Thanks for the PMs and the fanarts drawn based on this fic! Learnt a lot from you guys! Keep the ByaRuki love!

~evenstar lady~

* * *

This was the final author's note I was typing out (I was really upset then)… and then I decided it would be selfish, very selfish of me to other readers who could actually bear the story's currently painful progress (and who are actually excited about it :D), to be denied the entire plot and the much-awaited ending. So I sent out a couple PMs to several reviewers (I sent them out to those I thought were dissatisfied and others randomly) to ask whether it is correct for me to halt the story right here.

Thank you for all your answers. It helped me see a bit more clearly. And I have decided I will CONTINUE this fic. I've posted some of my replies here (to initials, in case you'd like to keep yourselves anonymous) as well, if you can remember what you wrote to me :)

**MS**: Thank you, thank you so much for the really long reply. That message now sits in my e-mail inbox, and I intend to open and read it again and again whenever I feel down about my writing. To be completely honest, I cried when I first read it, actually. It is now the biggest reason why I've decided to continue "To Win You Back". It was kinda like a slap to my face… a good slap… like "Wake up man, idiot! You can't be down because of THAT!!!??" Lol… though I know they are not trying to hijack my fic...just very frustrated, i guess. But thank you so, so much for your answer and motivation and I will continue this fic, and I really, really hope I won't let you down.

**LC:** And with that, I thank you and now intend to write it till the end.

**C18386** (oops, easy to know your identity, lol): *speechless* Lol... sure, why not? :) How do we go about becoming friends? *wink*

So I will continue this story, and it will get worse to some of you (maybe a lot). For those who put their trust in me for this story, I hope I won't disappoint you when this finally unravels (with other plots and twists to go), and I hope you will tell me it was a good read (maybe one of the best reads of your life) when we are finished. For those of you I have failed and disappointed, I apologize and you can take this as a _real_ permanent halt because I believe you will just be further disappointed, and I don't like either of us to be upset. I will just settle for being happy we got through this far.

I don't know why I got so affected by the reviews, guess I didn't realize that I take my writing very seriously, even if it's only done as a pastime. I used to be rather confident of my writing, but after reading these reviews, I'm not so sure anymore. I used to be sure before I upload a chapter that yeah, people's gonna like this and get really excited. But not anymore. I don't know, guess I just lost the spirit after this small fiasco. But I will continue to write and try to regain the confidence, and write this till it's finished. And I will take the comments (good or bad) as they come along but you might have to bear with these super-long answering author notes in single chapters if I get a little too frustrated and upset.

I'm proud of my writing so I naturally feel defensive about it, even if it might be really bad, so I'm sorry if I rant too much (after all, I did say I could take bad comments). That, and I also harbor no hard feelings to any of the critique-ers, I just feel the need to respond and get this off my chest for the week. Thanks for your feedback :)

And I'll just like to thank everyone here, for every word you have typed out for me, for every little thought you gave this story. *evenstar lady's Byakuya and Rukia bows and thanks you as well… lol*

Byakuya: *secretly wanting to blow apart reviewers with his Bankai, for the third time and not in school* Commoners, you believe I'm OOC? It's not easy being drunk, especially for nobles who refrain from these useless, hard drinks.

Rukia: *blushes furiously at his side*

Byakuya: And... *looks sideways at Rukia* especially when I'm in... conflict...

Rukia: *blushes even more*

LOL… this is YuzurihaNoRyuu's fault… with all your little skits in your reviews… lol…

Sorry for wasting maybe half an hour of your time reading this and the next chapter will definitely come up sometime, because I will continue this fic. Thank you for all your support and motivation!

Sincerely,

**evenstar lady**


	18. New Pains

**Surprised? It's evenstar lady with Chapter 18... I remembered one review for this fic: **"another update next week and then you take your hiatus sounds good, another update and then you cancel your hiatus sounds better"**... lol, looks like it turned out to be the latter.** **:D** **I feel the need to keep this going until it straightens out (because of all the responses last chapter!)... This chapter is relatively short compared to the others but hope you enjoy all the same. :D Thank you so much for all the beautiful responses and support!!!  
**

**Warning: Hmm... let's see... major angst?**

**

* * *

**_Beep._

"Hollow!!!" Rukia immediately snatched up her Soulphone and lifted it to her eyes.

She flung open her door. "ICHI-

The door in the middle of the landing opened and Byakuya stepped out of his room, his silver Soulphone in his hand. His eyes locked on hers from across the hallway.

The shout instantly died on Rukia's tongue. There was something very, very _different_ with the way he was looking at her. His handsome face was emotionless, but Rukia could almost sense dangerous waves of something powerful ('What was it? Emotions?') tossing around behind the cold front. What was wrong? His gaze was so _hard_, so _penetrating_… Rukia could barely take it. She immediately looked away.

"N-Nii-

"RUKIA!" Ichigo banged his door open at the end of the landing, completely cutting her off. "Hollow?" he asked, as he took in Byakuya and Rukia standing in the hallway.

Rukia nodded.

"Okay then."

In three Flashes and not a single word uttered, Byakuya, Rukia and Ichigo disappeared swiftly through Ichigo's room window leaving the ModSouls abruptly standing in the middle of the hallway.

_Kon, Chappy and Shon._

At one end of the hallway, a cheeky Ichigo grinned at Rukia as Byakuya frowned and stepped defensively between them.

* * *

"So the idiots have come up again?" Ichigo questioned as they flew to the target area. "Looks like the Modi guy or whatever he was called was not the end of this business." He turned to Byakuya with an almost smirk.

"I never said it was," Byakuya answered coolly.

Ichigo opened his mouth for a retort but twin beeps cut him off. Rukia and Byakuya immediately looked down at their phones.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Another Hollow attack area. It's several streets down from here," Rukia spoke up worriedly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you will exterminate the Hollows in that area."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at Byakuya and then at Rukia, who was also looking surprised. "Why _me_?"

"Because it will be much easier and faster for us that way. I believe it would be best if you did as I say… unless those Hollows are too much of a handful for you."

Ichigo bristled. "Of course not." With a suspicious look at Byakuya and a quick glance at Rukia, he grudgingly turned and sped off in the other direction. "I will be back… _fast_."

Byakuya spared him a cold look before continuing forwards, Rukia behind him. Both of them took up their zanpakutous at the same time, prepared to deal damage in battle.

With a sideways glance at Byakuya, Rukia flew to the far left to take on three Hollows. With a single powerful stroke of her sword, she dealt well-aimed slashes to two of the huge monstrous forms and watched the blood gush out. As she finished off the two with a few more extra blows and prepared to take on the third, she chanced another look at Byakuya.

Her violet eyes widened.

He was standing still as Hollows moved around him, not doing anything… and_ looking right at her_.

Rukia felt her heart beat faster the instant their eyes met again. Why was he-

She heard the roar close above her and realized she had froze mid-air, diverted by Byakuya's eyes. She turned quickly and saw the Hollow zooming in on her fast, its wide mouth open in roar. She gripped her zanpakutou hard, prepared to take it on.

"Destructive Art 4… _Byakurai._" The deep voice sounded, before a powerful, blue bolt shot straight past Rukia into the Hollow's throat.

Rukia landed safely back on the ground, as the Hollow trashed around in agony, surrounded by four other of its companions.

She turned to Byakuya, who was still looking at her.

_ Why… why are you looking at me like that?_

"Rukia, is there _anything_ you would like to… tell me?"

His painful eyes held hers.

* * *

"Rukia, is there anything you would like to… tell me?"

Rukia turned to him at the strange question, her eyes wide. Somehow, his grey ones were bright with emotion, but of what nature she could not decipher.

"I… N-No, Nii-sama. Why do you ask such a qu-

"_Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi._"

Rukia's eyes widened even more as she watched the sword descend to the ground and gigantic pillars of blades rise out quickly in front of them. She stared at Byakuya, as the petals exploded around them in infinite deadly entities of pink.

And like the gaze of their master's slate eyes, they were completely different this time. The force seemed to be much more ruthless... more powerful, the petals flying around mercilessly and furiously.

He seemed to be so… angry,… so… _affected_.

Rukia's hair whipped about her face, as she continued looking anxiously at Byakuya.

_ Byakuya, what's wrong?_

_

* * *

  
_

The painful roars of dying Hollows slowly faded with the swift dance of the petals… and yet the petals continued dancing. Dancing _fiercely_… _angrily_. The sound of a single blade doing reckless battle against Hollows broke the silence in the distance.

Rukia stood next to Byakuya, looking at him. He had not looked away from her face once, as his thousand blades cut into the Hollows around them. Rukia found herself unable to look away, unable to tear her eyes away from those grey eyes, eyes that never looked as expressive as they looked at this very moment.

What was it he wanted her to tell him?

"N-Nii-

"Why did you try to keep… _it_… from me?" The deep voice cut through the silence.

_ It? _

"Keep w-what from you, Nii-sama?"

And then she saw his eyes hardened, and he opened his mouth.

"Keep… what I did to you _that_ night. The night you came _home_."

Rukia's heart stopped.

* * *

"Keep…" Byakuya's voice was strained but he held on, so it would not tremble. He almost could not bring himself to say it, to make it all a reality.

"… keep what I _did_ to you that night. The night you came _home_."

He had been staring at her, staring into those violet orbs… those beautiful eyes of the worried woman before him… the woman whose life he had destroyed in a night's gamble of foreign drinks and unresolved feelings.

How could she look at him that way? There was nothing... _nothing_ in her eyes except worry and anxiety as she looked at him. No _hate_, no _anger_… nothing to suggest he had snatched away the most precious of treasures in her life, the treasure which only she holds the free will and right to offer to the luckiest man. How could she look at him that way?

And she still feigned ignorance, ignorance that she had suffered the physical and emotional humiliation at his hands, all to satisfy his own twisted desires. Feigned ignorance that the one person who did it to her should have been the last person who would ever do such a thing to her. Feigned ignorance as she sat next to him at dinnertime, as she saw him in school, as she passed him in hallways.

Byakuya wanted to tear into himself as he looked at the small, fragile woman before him, her anxious eyes innocently searching his own for an answer. He was sickened, repulsed by himself. How could he have… _violated_ her? How could he have committed such a monstrous crime… to such a beautiful, pure woman?

How could he have done such a thing… to the woman he_ loved_?

* * *

Rukia's heart stopped in that moment. She reflexively gasped in shock, as her hand flew to her mouth.

_ He knows. _

_He knows._

_How could he have… known? _

"I… I…" She could not move, could not say a word.

"Why did you?" She could see Byakuya painfully struggling to maintain his composure.

Slowly, Rukia felt tears forming in her eyes. "I… I… I am so sorry!" Her throat twisted at the last second and her voice cracked. She had tricked him. Even though he had been the one to touch her first, kiss her first, she did nothing in her power to stop him. She could easily have, but she did not. She chose not to. Instead, she had pulled him into her. She had tricked him.

"I… I am… so sorry," she whispered painfully.

"_Sorry?_" Byakuya's cool voice was laced with bitterness. What was she saying? _Sorry_? Why in the world was she apologizing? He had _ruined_ her, and she was… apologizing? The one who should be down on the knees and begging not to be thrown to hell was he, Kuchiki Byakuya.

He had taken her, possessed her by force. Tainted her purity, to satisfy his own lust and desire.

He had… _ravished_ her.

No brother would ever do such a monstrous thing to his sister.

It was _bad_ enough that he loved her. It was _worse_ when he kissed her. And now this really was the _worst_... because he had...

"Rukia… I…"

Byakuya could not move his mouth, it felt so heavy. He did not know what to say. What could he say? What do you say?

"… I… am _sorry._"

And he was sent whirling back to his time of death not a few hours ago…

* * *

_The closet door lay open as Byakuya gripped his hands so hard on the table. Gripped it so hard his knuckles turned white. _

_His breathing was fast, as he came to terms with the horrible thing he had done. Her voice… the small hands… her silky hair… soft skin… the warmth of her body…_

_Byakuya brought his hand down and slammed his table so hard it shook, in a rare display of anger. He was so angry, and disgusted with himself. How could he have done this? He slowly put one hand to his face, in regret. In shame. He was no more than an animal. _

_ Rukia…_

_Byakuya immediately closed his eyes to shut out the excruciating memory of his mistake in drunkenness. _

_Drunk… mistake…_

_In a second, his eyes shot open again as he remembered something else._

_

* * *

  
_

_He was no more than an animal._

"I am… _sorry_." Byakuya tried to keep himself steady, not to let emotions overwhelm him as he watched the tears begin to roll down Rukia's cheek. "I will take responsibility for what I have done."

"Don't!" The panicked voice cut through the silence and Byakuya looked at the tiny woman, shocked. _Don't?_

"D-Don't. I…" Rukia put her arms around herself in a vain attempt to stop herself trembling. "Don't do a-anything. J-Just forget."

_ Just forget?_

How could he forget? How could she expect him to forget? Byakuya looked at Rukia, into her tear-filled eyes. Her eyes… her beautiful face. The lips he had probably kissed over and over again that night, unhindered by any resistance put up. He looked at the fair skin on her neck, the skin he had shamelessly marked as his own. The curves of her body…

He wanted to tear his eyes out. He did not have any right to look at her like that. He no longer had _any_ right to look at her, in _any_ way. In that moment, he had possessed everything of hers… and the next, he had lost everything.

He knew why she refused his responsibility… and it pained him. She did not want to have anything to do with him anymore. She just wanted to forget the horrible memory and bury it deep into the past.

But things would no longer go back to normal. They could pretend… but they were no longer the same.

He had been so near to her… getting closer everyday, learning new things in her company, trying to keep a distance but yet getting drawn irresistibly closer each time…

So close... and now…

He wanted so badly to reach out and wipe away her tears. He would do _anything_… just to be able to comfort her, like he usually would.

But he no longer could.

Because the tears were there because of him. Because of what he had done to her.

He could not bear to stand there, so near to her but unable to do anything as he watched the tears roll down her cheeks. He could not move to her and pull her into his arms and let her cry all her bitterness away.

_He could not touch her… could not love her anymore._

"I am s-so sorry... N-Nii-sama." He heard her broken voice and caught a glimpse of the even more broken expression on Rukia's face before she Flashed away, leaving him for the second… _and last time_.

* * *

Rukia walked slowly through the school halls, walked to her classroom. She no longer felt like going to school, or felt like going anywhere for that matter. She just wanted to curl herself into a ball and hoped her life withered away just like that.

_He knew._

Rukia felt the tears welling in her eyes again at the memory of the painful night before.

He knew. Knew it was her.

She hurriedly brushed her tears away, before any of her classmates saw her like this. Noticing a girls' bathroom nearby, she made her way into it to freshen up.

Rukia stuck her hand under the tap and let the cold water wash over her hands. How she wished that she could wash off what she had done... if it could be this easy. She looked back at her reflection. She really did look bad. The bags under her eyes, the pallor on her face, the lifeless eyes…

Her eyes widened as the door opened and a group of girls came in.

And they were looking right at her.

She bent down and tried to hide her woebegone appearance.

"_Kuchiki Rukia_."

Rukia looked up in surprise. All girls were looking at her, and all of them seemed… _angry_. What had she done?

"Y-Yes?"

One of the girls came to the front and jabbed a finger in the air towards her. "We came to warn you about Kuchiki-sensei."

_ Kuchiki-sensei? _Rukia did not think she had the strength to deal with all of these right now. She made to move to the door but the other girls moved in front of her, halting her progress. She stepped back slightly.

"What about?" she bit off.

"About how you have been up in all your little innocent faking sessions to get him to come closer to you!"

Rukia felt her indignance slowly start to weaken. _It's okay, they're not talking about that…_

"You are just like all the other girls, trying to play nice and quiet so Kuchiki-sensei would like you! I will tell you what you are, you are a _hypocrite_!!!"

"I'm NOT!!!!" Rukia yelled back angrily.

"Hiding under that disguise of yours… trying to get him to notice you…"

Rukia could not stop it then, the flashes of events immediately sprang to life and whirred through her mind.

Under that disguise…

_ Hisana._

Trying to get him to notice you…

_ I will always be with you._

Hypocrite!

_ I love you._

Rukia helplessly felt tears start to well in her eyes. It was all her fault, all her fault. They were right, she thought as her heart sank to the tiled floor.

_ I am worse than a hypocrite._

"I…" The tears made their way down Rukia's cheek. "I… needed him," she whispered as the other girls' eyes widened. "I… I _love_ him."

"You… _bitch_!" A girl furiously stepped forward and pushed Rukia.

Rukia did not fight back, she fell backwards and hit the hard wall. She kept her hands around her, hugging herself as she tried not to tremble.

Yes, she did. She shamefully did. She had finally come to love him, but she should not have.

Because she love him, not as a brother.

_But as a man. _

As how a woman loves a man. Her heart did not want him to be by her side as a guardian or caretaker… but as a _lover_. To want to see him everyday, his hair falling over his eyes… to want to talk to him no matter how brief… to be the one in his arms… the one he went home to everyday… to want to feel his touch upon her skin… to be the only one he wanted and needed every night… to be by his side as the one he loved.

"I…" The tears kept coming, and Rukia started shaking. "I... I did not want to do it…"

_Lie._ It was a _lie_. She wanted so much to do it, to be with him. To feel his lips on hers, his hands urgently coasting over her body, his fast, hot breath on her neck, his pounding warmth in her… to feel him needing her.

"LIAR! You were dancing so dreamily with him that night!"

The dance. They were talking about the dance. And she had a much more terrible secret and guilt to keep… and now he knew it.

One robust girl stepped forwards to the small, huddled figure. "You will stay away from him, if not-

"_Enough_."

All pairs of eyes in the bathroom widened, save for the deadly calm grey ones, which were piercing into the trembling petite, raven-haired girl against the wall.

"K-Kuchiki sensei!!!!!!!" All the girls were mortified, and scared.

"Leave your nametags on the sink, I will speak to your class teachers about your punishments. Bullying in the school will not be tolerated, and is an act only performed by barbarians. Spreading fallacies is another crime in school."

Some of the girls began sobbing. Soon, a line of metal nametags lay on the white ceramic sink.

"Now leave."

The girls rushed out without another word, covering their faces in shame.

* * *

When the bathroom door slid shut with a click, Byakuya returned his gaze to Rukia. She was still against the wall, her wide eyes turned to him, filled so much with fear. The steady dripping of water from the tap was the only sound in the echoing silence.

"_Rukia_." He began to step towards her.

"Please… d-don't come…"

His steps died then. He watched her silently, as a fresh batch of tears made their way down her face.

"I… I… P-Please…" Rukia was having trouble breathing, her sobs almost choking her. "… please… _leave_."

She was trembling and sobbing. She did not even fight for herself, when she probably could take down all those stupid, wretched girls in a few hits.

Byakuya felt his heart ache. It was his fault… he had tainted her… forcibly taken advantage of her… scarred her for life…

He had realized something was horribly wrong with her _reiatsu_ while he was in the staffroom. It was pounding fast, growing powerful and then shrinking in size. She was in trouble. Byakuya had never walked faster along the hallways of Karakura Town High School.

And he had arrived to hear the last of the conversation.

"I… I did not want to do it…"

"LIAR!!!"

She was not lying, he wanted to correct those girls. She did not want to do it_. I_ forced her into it. _I forced myself on her._

Byakuya felt himself get eaten from inside out, it was like some internal acid burning away his insides. It hurt so much, the pain, the regret.

It hurt so much… when she told him not to come to her. Byakuya's worry was so overwhelming he did not realized that he had immediately stepped towards her. Until she told him not to. He swallowed the pain and stopped.

All he wanted was to go to her, offer himself to her. But it would probably be another mistake to make in his life. The last time his arms had been around her, they were probably crushing her to him while she struggled and resisted, never having the upper hand to stop him.

_ What have I done?_

It hurt him. It was all his fault. And then…

_ Please leave._

Byakuya swore his heart had stopped beating then, the internal pain almost unbearable. He clenched his hands at his sides and did the hardest thing in his life as he forced himself to turn away from Rukia and exit the girl's bathroom.

* * *

Byakuya walked slowly, the steady drip of water softly hitting the umbrella. He had been walking around town for three hours, not knowing where he was going or what he was trying to do. But one thing he did, and he stayed away from liquor stores.

He had left his teacher's room as soon as school had let out for the day and despite his internal turmoil, stood at the glass window and watched the throng of students walk out into freedom, hoping to catch a glimpse of a petite, black-haired girl.

Just to make sure she was alright.

He was so worried about her. He had even gone into the girls' bathroom a few minutes ago to check that she wasn't there anymore.

When it became apparent that she was not within school grounds (by tracking her _reiatsu_) and had somehow left undetected, Byakuya moved away from the window and walked out of the school building.

Now he was walking back home, as it rained around him. Night had fallen and it was peaceful and was certainly a good day for thinking, had his thoughts not been so jumbled up.

Byakuya lifted the key out of his pocket and started to unlock the door of the Kurosaki home. From behind the door, he could hear Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Isshin shouting though he could not have cared less.

He opened the door and found himself staring at all the Kurosaki members as they all turned to the entrance.

"What is this?" he asked coolly.

The brown-haired daughter of Kurosaki Isshin put her hands together worriedly and approached him.

"_R-Rukia-onee-san has gone missing!!_"

* * *

Rukia curled up, her back against the wet trunk of the huge, shady tree. Cold water ran down her face, dripping from the already wet strands of her hair.

_ I shouldn't have…_

Salty tears slid down her cheek, mixing with rainwater along their journey down her face, before they fell off her chin. She was trembling, more out of despair than the cold, but she kept herself upright and stayed at her spot under the tree. Night had already fallen and it was very, very cold. Rukia had been sneezing over the past half hour but she could not bring herself to leave this place and go back home.

She deserved this. Deserved the cold. Deserved the pain.

Because it was all her fault, all her fault that they had become like this.

_ Byakuya…_

Her heart constricted. She did not even know when she had stopped calling him Nii-sama in her thoughts. Was it the second his lips touched hers in that forbidden kiss? Was it the second she placed her hand into his before he pulled her into his arms for a dance? Was it the second she had peeked at him as he got dressed? Was it the second his name escaped her lips as he made love to her?

She did not know. Did not even know how she had made her way here. She just remembered stumbling from school in a daze, needing to get away. She had taken a taxi to the outskirts, and then she had seen the peaceful, beautiful stream flowing along beside the road and stopped to hide here, to hide from the world, to hide from everything.

Her body was starting feel unwell, her hands were getting very, very cold. But Rukia refused to move. Maybe she could die here… die here and never see him again. And yet as she deliberated on that thought, she felt her heart grow heavy with pain. As much as she wanted to die, she wanted to see him more… wanted to see him as much as she could, as much as her shameless self wanted to.

_ Pathetic._

He had offered to take up responsibility for his actions but Rukia would rather die than accept that proposal. It would ruin Byakuya, ruin the Kuchiki name he painstakingly upheld to so much respect and admiration. It would cause a scandal, an uproar in Soul Society and shame the royal family. She would not destroy him… not when she was the one who hungered for his touch and his kisses in the first place. It was so easy, too easy. All she had to do was say yes, and she could have him. But she would not, and will not. She would not chain him to her this way… would not cause so much pain and trouble to him. She loved him and even if she could not love him in the open, she would do it right… even if only from afar.

Rukia sneezed again and curled up even more against the tree. The rain pattered down, cold and merciless. Her shoes and clothes were already soaked wet. But Rukia just closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tree, as the sound of thunder rumbled slowly overhead.

_ Byakuya…_

_

* * *

_**Woot… gosh, writing angst is sapping me… I don't know if I wrote it well enough. It was painful to write this... to try to get all the feelings right... so basically both of them are dealing with all the guilt and regret now... I know, lots of you probably want to shake them into their senses but oh well... *smiles* though, I hope this will remain the angsty-est chapter in the fic. :)  
**

**Anyway, for the previous chapter… Pizzicato got the intended symbolic message in the chapter – that the love ring did have some magic in it. Yes, the ring was worn for love… and it was to help bring Rukia's soulmate closer to her… help her win his love… and it did… at least, it has initiated it *grins* I love having symbols inserted into my story here and there... and all sorts of things with hidden meanings... :D**

**I'm so thankful for the supportive reviews and motivations and PMs and everything I received over the past week! It was very, very unexpected... and very overwhelming! I was very touched by all the support (the efforts you guys took to write out those long reviews... I love and appreciate every single one of them, I really do.) and would like to thank everyone here. And so I've decided to upload chapters till the first peak straightens out... with disregard to the hiatus... I will find time to write... though if I get too busy, you might have to wait 1-2 weeks but I will not purposely stay away from FF until I finish this "peak".. which unravels in a collection of 6 chapters (and it gets better with each one, coz we get closer to straightening out the mess)! :D**

**And now that I've got over my "despair author" mode, I want to take this opportunity to sincerely thank fruitbat and H for the constructive criticisms previously given. I read it back and maybe you just wanted me to write better. :) It's just that I didn't get a nice feeling when I finished uploading a painstaking chapter to open the inbox the next morning and see over-emotional/harsh/blunt reviews (not to mention I'm stressed out in the lab). So naturally, they would upset me (and I believe, a majority of people). But I believe those who reviewed like that just wanted to see me write better... and expect better of me. I apologize if I seemed to over-react to your review. I have decided I will not let it affect me too much if I fall short of your expectations because I write for the fun of it... and to share it with all of you and possibly make you happy along the way as a bonus :D. But if you feel an improvement somewhere would really bring me to newer heights, do assist me along the way then.  
**

**I will try to improve over the stated points, though I might be clueless on where to start :). I cannot change the plot, and I write as I write (yeah, I don't stop to plan actually... I just look at my plot outline, sit down in front of my laptop and start typing away... kinda weird but that's how I do it). So if anyone feel there's something to be improved on, feel free to let me know and specify how I could go about it. I'm still learning as a writer. Just do it nicely and not in a rude, harsh or emotional way... coz they affect me a lot. I like nice things. ;)**

**Now this paragraph is a bit of a meanie but I need to say this because in the middle of all the reviews, an ex-nightmare from my first fanfic had come back to hunt me. WR, I didn't know who you were at first until you said "bet you remember me" and as I read the review, the style became all too horribly familiar to me (and why am I laughing?). But I've gotta say… you review MUCH better now. Attitude aside, your review this time was really constructive, and I thank you and will keep your advice in mind. Something to correct you though (coz I don't like being misunderstood)... about my ego being big is not about "My writing is the best" stuff you touched on... but big ego as in "This is _my_ story, I do what I do with it" so I do not like changing plots midway or to have a beta-reader... that was what I was actually meaning and I do not believe my writing is good enough for my ego to cover the former yet. **

**And so... here's to the next Chapter, Chapter 19 and my future efforts to make it a reality (I'm really excited for the next one, coz it was the second chapter that I semi-wrote out before this story was actually formed)!!! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think about it... and support this story!!! :D  
**


	19. Lost and Found

**Ohaiyo! It's me... just 4 days after my latest chapter update with... yes, you guessed it... another UPDATE!!!! I did it in conjunction with Byakuya's birthday (though it's rather belated by now) and also because I weighed my current busy schedule and would rather get the story off its first peak to hasten my hiatus actually (it's alright if you tell me to take my time... I would feel restless and then I won't be able to concentrate anyway)... :D I still feel the need to let this straighten out before I go on a break from FF... :D Thanks for all the reviews again, they were a joy to read after a long, busy, tiring day. :D**

**Happy birthday, Bya-kun!!!**

**No warnings this time. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Byakuya walked as fast as he could down the lanes, trying to track Rukia's _reiatsu_. He could not sense her at all. Where was she? Did something bad happen to her? Did she run away? Was it… because of _him_? Deep down, the certainty in his heart told Byakuya it was indeed because of _him_. Because of the monstrous thing he had done to her. He gripped his hands together and kept walking.

He had been hurriedly briefed by the Kurosaki family about how Rukia had failed to turn up for the family dinner that she promised Kurosaki Isshin she would, and that Ichigo had not walked back home with her from school. A disgruntled police had informed an agitated Isshin over the phone that it was not 24 hours yet for her to be reported missing.

Without a word, Byakuya had swiftly turned and headed out the door to find her. Ichigo hurried out after him and told him he would be checking on the other side of Karakura town and ran off in the opposite direction.

She was proving very hard to find, almost as if she did not want to be found. The ache and worry in Byakuya's heart pained him, though he had suffered too much it was almost numbed. All he wanted was to see her safe and sound. As long as he could see her, it did not matter even if Kurosaki Ichigo found her first. As long as he could see her, if she wanted him to stay a few thousand miles away, he would. As long as he could… _see_ her.

Byakuya watched a yellow taxi zoomed past. His eyes narrowed. _Would she…_

In the next second, a pale arm shot out and a taxi immediately stopped at the roadside. Byakuya opened the door and settled himself into the backseat silently and looked up at the enquiring driver.

"Keep driving until I tell you to stop."

* * *

Byakuya looked out the windscreen as the taxi drove on and on. It had been almost a half hour since he had started on this spontaneous search. The meter climbed higher and higher but he paid no attention to that. His eyes were focused on the place outside the taxi, trying to gauge a possibility for Rukia to be out there. He wondered if he should just head back and continue searching in Karakura Town. But he could not sense her _reiatsu_ there so he was sure she was out of town. He watched the beautiful stream flowing along the banks just by the road. It was already dark and the water was inky black but he knew it would have been beautiful by sunlight.

So beautiful... he could almost picture an even more beautiful girl sitting by the water on green grass, her violet eyes focused on the peaceful flow of water, complementing the beauty of the entire scenery.

He frowned.

"_Stop_."

Byakuya stepped out of the taxi, his wallet a lot lighter and his assumption growing a lot heavier. His grey eyes cleared as he sensed the weak, small spiritual force.

_Rukia, I have found you._

* * *

Byakuya walked swiftly along the pavement, walked towards the source of the _reiatsu_. It was rather weak, much weaker than Rukia's usual force. Was she in trouble? Unconscious? He hastened his steps.

He watched as a big tree loomed before him as he walked. He approached the tree and felt his heart stop.

Rukia was curled up against the tree trunk, completely soaked wet. Her eyes were closed, but she was shivering uncontrollably, her arms around her.

Pain shot through Byakuya's heart, and he hurriedly bent over her. What was she doing… like _this_? Was she unconscious?

"Rukia?" Regrettably, he put one hand out and shook her gently.

"_P-Please_…" Rukia mumbled, her words coming out slurred. "_Please_… _Byakuya_…"

"Do not tell me to go away this time," Byakuya whispered, looking at her and ignoring the way his heart beat faster at the way she said his name.

"_Please_…"

"We are leaving this place."

Byakuya bent down and lifted Rukia up easily in his arms. She was completely soaked to her skin. Then he stood up and looked about. Where were they? He did not even know the address of the Kurosaki home, never bothering to memorize it from the small piece of paper Rukia had given him the first day he was here in the real world. He watched the bright lights in the foreign town in the distance, looked down at the trembling Rukia in her wet uniform before making his decision and walking out onto the road.

* * *

Byakuya got out of a taxi for the second time in the night, carrying Rukia. He watched the taxi speed off before turning to the collection of buildings before him. His eyes focused on one lit with bright red light with a 24-hour sign before it.

He carried Rukia to the motel and pushed through the swinging door. Byakuya approached the shabby counter, still carrying Rukia.

"A room for… _one_." Byakuya said, and ignored the knowing look on the owner's face.

"306… and _nice, wet catch_." The perverted, toothy man smiled and handed the key over.

Byakuya took the key and resisted the urge to call out Senbonzakura for a fast kill. He walked into the long, old hallway and carried her past the rooms. 301. 302… 304… 306, there it was. He took the key and with much difficulty, unlocked the door. He carried Rukia in and shut the door with his foot.

Putting Rukia's weight onto one hand, he flicked the light switch and watch the dim white light flicker on from the small light bulb attached to the ceiling. It was a small room, with a dusty bed and an armchair that looked as if it had not seen a dusting for several thousand years. A folded table and plastic chairs stood against the wall.

Byakuya carried Rukia to the bed, and he had to bite down the bitterness as he did so. He laid her gently onto the mattress. Her clothes had dried somewhat during the taxi ride, but she was still shivering.

Byakuya slowly put his hand to her forehead.

It was hot.

A _fever._

He did not know what to do. She needed medicine, and Byakuya had to get it. But he could not leave her. Motels like this are so dangerous, he thought, the owner must have duplicate keys in his possession and leaving Rukia alone like this…

His well-tuned mind flashed on the solution quickly. He took out the box which he had brought out with him just in case. He quickly unlatched the fast on the box, took out the pill and popped it into his mouth. Instantly, Kuchiki Byakuya flashed out of his faux body.

"Shon." His _gigai _bowed to him respectfully.

"I am going to need your assistance."

* * *

Ichigo ran past the town shoplots, trying to catch a sight of Rukia or to sense her _reiatsu_. Where was she?

"_Baka_," he thought worriedly as he ran. 'Where are you, Rukia?'

It was a first in his life, but Ichigo hoped Byakuya had far better success right at this moment than himself.

* * *

Byakuya looked down at the array of medicines now being put out on the floor by his _gigai._

"I don't know which ones Rukia-san would need, so I got as many as possible. This is medication for colds," he indicated the blue box, "and these ones are for fever, body aches, stomach upsets, sore throat." He pointed out the respective boxes and blister packets. "And I got a bottle of water here, because the girl said to take the pills with water."

"And what is this?" Byakuya held up a bottle.

"Ah, that I don't know. It's called Viagra. I was looking at it on the shelves because it looked rather important... wondering what it was and the salesgirl smiled and said it would be good. Though I don't know if she means good for Rukia-san, or for m- I mean for Kuchiki tai-chou."

"Very well, Shon." Byakuya nodded.

"Hai, Kuchiki tai-chou."

Byakuya merged with his faux body and continued looking at the pile of medicines.

Usually, whenever someone in the Kuchiki manor got sick, all they had to do was call the family physician. The servants are even knowledgeable enough on the simple herbs and remedies for sickness. But here, Byakuya was helpless.

He decided to go with the basics. He picked out the box for fever, and another pillbox for flu. His eyes lingered on the bottle of… what did Shon say?...Viagra? Was it really good for Rukia? In the end, he placed it back into the plastic bag. He wasn't going to chance unknown medications on Rukia's health.

He stood up with the medicines in hand and sat down beside Rukia. She was still shivering badly. Byakuya felt his heart ache. He placed his hand on her forehead again. Her fever was not breaking. He lowered his eyes to the box and carefully read the instructions. "One pill taken every 6 hours. One pill taken after meal. Beware of dizziness." He reached for the bottle of water and took two pills out, one for the fever and another for the flu.

He slid one hand under Rukia and easily lifted her into a half-sitting position. She was so small. Her head lolled slightly onto Byakuya's chest and he felt another stab of pain.

"Rukia, take some medicine." He made his voice almost commanding, knowing she would never disobey his orders, even if she was half dead.

Her eyes fluttered slightly, but remained closed. However, her mouth moved and it opened slightly. Byakuya took the pills and put them carefully into Rukia's mouth. Somehow, he managed to coax the half-unconscious Rukia into downing some water with the pills. Then he gently lowered her back onto the bed, and pulled the covers over her.

He kept watch over her as she slept. A few minutes passed. She was still shivering. Was the medicine not working? How long would it take for the effects to kick in here in the real world? Was it same as in Soul Society? Byakuya did not know. He did not know anything about this world. All that mattered was that Rukia was still shaking. He moved his hand forward and touched hers. Her hands were cold, but her forehead was burning. He took her hand in his, pressing down, letting whatever little of his heat absorb through her skin. That didn't really help. To keep her whole body warm, he would have to…

He couldn't. Not after…

In an instant, he knew.

The box was unlatched again and Byakuya swallowed the Soul Pill. He stood over his _gigai_ and looked over to Rukia.

"Shon, your assistance again."

His _gigai_ nodded, obedient as always.

* * *

Rukia woke up to sunlight streaming in through the windows. What _windows_? There were no windows, at least not in the place she usually slept. She tried to turn but found her space constricted. She opened her eyes, trying to take in her surroundings.

She suddenly realized there were arms around her, firmly holding her in place. Someone was sleeping with her!! She got ready to kick, push and shout but the sound jammed in her throat as she looked up at the person.

"_Nii… Nii-sama??_" The shock was evident in her voice. What was he doing here? Where were they? Where did he bring her? She felt her cheeks start to burn. _What were they doing?_

Byakuya stirred slightly, and opened his eyes. He looked down at Rukia, his grey eyes displaying no surprise that they were practically locked together in an embrace on the bed. Then he opened his mouth, "Rukia-san, good morning! It's good to see you well again."

_Huh? _

Rukia blinked at him once.

"_S-Shon?_"

"Not so loud please, Rukia-san. I believe Kuchiki tai-chou has had a tiring day." Shon let her go and motioned with his, or rather Byakuya's hand to an armchair in the corner of the room.

Rukia sat up, as Shon did. She saw Byakuya in his Shingami robes sleeping in the chair, his head turned to the left and his arms folded over Senbonzakura. He certainly did look like he was in a deep sleep.

"Shon? What… what happened?"

"Rukia-san, you disappeared last night. Everyone was frantic." Rukia bowed her head, guilty at starting all this fuss and trouble just because she was not able to control her own emotions. It all seemed silly now.

Shon continued, "Kuchiki tai-chou found you, unconscious under a tree on the outskirts of town. He carried you here because you were really sick and the Kurosaki home was too far away. He couldn't contact anyone because he didn't have a phone (though we could easily pay for a call), and he didn't know the number. He got you some medicines, and fed them to you last night. And to keep you warm, he ordered me to do so as it would be inappropriate for him to do so himself. And he kept watch over us until he dozed off."

Rukia was staring all along at the sleeping Byakuya as Shon explained. He did… _all_ that? For _me_? Byakuya seemed very tired indeed, despite all the whisperings going on, he did not stir when Rukia knew even the slightest sounds usually could awaken the alert Captain. He must have had it hard last night. He knew nothing about the modern world. She felt her heart grow heavy with the guilt and pain.

_Byakuya… _

"Well," She tried to sound upbeat as she looked at Shon. " Shall we then?"

* * *

Byakuya stirred from his sleep, and opened his eyes. He moved his sore shoulders slightly, noting that this chair was not designed in a good way for comfort. He remembered the events last night.

_Rukia_.

He quickly scanned the room.

The bed was empty.

_What?_

He got up quickly. What happened? Rukia and Shon were gone. Did something happen to them?

His heart started to pound. Did someone come in here and kidnap them last night while he slept? He was very tired last night, and little sounds probably failed to rouse him. It would have been easy for an intruder to sneak in and take Rukia and Shon away. Shon wasn't exactly good in combat, and Rukia was sick.

He took hold of Senbonzakura and was about to walk to the door when the knob turned.

And Rukia and Shon walked in.

Byakuya stared at them in surprise.

"Kuchiki tai-chou." His _gigai_ bowed low.

"Nii… Nii-sama." Rukia greeted him, but did not meet his eyes.

"Shon. Rukia." He avoided Rukia's eyes as well.

"Where were you?" The question was directed to both of them, but he looked at his _gigai_ instead.

"Buying breakfast, Kuchiki tai-chou." Shon held out a plastic bag in his hand.

Rukia went to the corner and pulled the foldable table to the center of the room.

"It's better if we ate breakfast first, b-before we return to the Kurosaki home, N-Nii-sama. You… you must be hungry." Her stomach growled, and she turned red. "I mean, me too."

The ModSoul laughed slightly, and it was Byakuya's voice laughing, deep and resonating. Both Byakuya and Rukia turned at the unexpected and rare sound, and Shon quickly muttered "Sorry."

"My appreciation, Shon." Byakuya stepped into his faux body and straightened up.

Suddenly, everything was quiet and awkward, with nobody there but Byakuya and Rukia.

"N-Nii-sama… please sit." Rukia motioned to one of the plastic chairs she had dragged out from the corner, and waited for him to sit before she settled into one herself.

Byakuya sat, and tried to focus on the food. But he had to know. He looked up at Rukia, and she was looking right at him. She looked fine now, not shivering and pale like she was last night. And as much as he hated himself for thinking about it, that shade of red he loved seeing on her face was back. "How are you?"

Rukia lowered her eyes. "Much better."

Byakuya nodded, and started eating. He _was_ hungry.

"I- Thank you, Nii-sama."

He nodded, never looking away from the food.

* * *

Byakuya sat in the backseat of the taxi, his left shoulder touching the door. Rukia was sitting on the right, in almost the same manner. The space in between them was a gaping, unnecessarily large hole.

Byakuya chanced a look at Rukia out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting quietly, the plastic bag of medicines in her lap and seemed to have completely recovered. He felt his heart lighten slightly with relief and turned to look out the windscreen.

He remembered the last moments he had before he drifted off to sleep last night. As he watched, he had seen Rukia slowly snuggle up to his faux body, his ModSoul. He watched her nestle closer into his arms, his very own arms. Watched her press her head softly to his chest, her small hand curled up against his front. He had stared down at his own hands then, almost feeling the curve of her small, warm body against his.

It pained him. What wouldn't he give to be the real person holding her in his arms? He contented himself with the thought that she was going to be feeling better when she awoke and allowed himself to drift off, watching her in his very own arms… _from afar_.

* * *

"RUKIAAA-CHAANNNNNN!!!!!"

"Ooofffff!!!" Rukia felt the wind get knocked out of her as the bawling doctor threw his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"THANK HEAVENS YOU ARE SAFE!!!! THANK YOU, MASAKIIII!!!! I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOUUU!!!" The tears were coming out of Isshin's eyes, making him look like a badly-burst pipe.

Feeling awkward, Rukia patted Isshin on his back. "I'm alright, I'm so sorry for causing all this fuss." She bowed low to the Kurosaki family, as Byakuya stood behind her.

"AND BYAKUYA-SANNNNNN!!!! THE SAVIOURRRR!!!! I AM YOURS NOW FOR ETERNITY IN THIS DEBT!!!!" Isshin stepped towards Byakuya but Byakuya stepped back coolly in a subtle message.

"_Rukia_."

Rukia turned to the orange-haired boy. "I-Ichigo… I'm sorry."

"A-Ah… what matters is you are fine now." Ichigo scratched his head, trying not to let the giant relief show on his face. "Where were you? What happened?" Ichigo asked, staring suspiciously at Byakuya and then back to her.

"It's nothing… I… I fell asleep somewhere far off and fell sick…" Rukia trailed off unconvincingly.

"You guys had better get a mobile phone each, I had no way to contact either of you," Ichigo huffed. "I made a double search of the town and then when I realized Byakuya was not around, I headed back. And when he did not return, I assumed he had found you and was coming back soon. So we waited. And both of y-

"SHOULD GO GET SOME RESTTTT!!!" Isshin smiled, and herded both of them in the direction of the stairs. "You must have had a tiring day!!!! Please rest and dinner will be prepared in spectacular fashion tonight!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rukia bowed. "Arigatou." She walked up the stairs to her room (Yuzu and Karin were sleeping in Isshin's bedroom now because of Yuzu's recurrent nightmares), Byakuya to his.

"Now… put away the stuff, Ichigo! Rest well, Rukia-chan… Byakuya-san!!"

Isshin had just turned to check his menu to cook for the day when he heard the horrendous shout from his orange-haired son.

"WHAT? Stop bellowing your head OFF, Rukia-chan is RESTING!" Isshin yelled back in equal decibels.

Ichigo lifted a bottle out of the bag, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "VIAGRA!! I-It was in the plastic bag!!"

A beat of silence between father and son. Then-

"HAHAHAHA!!! Byakuya-san, you sly dog!!!! YOU ARE THE MAN!!! So, Rukia-chan was probably feverish for a whole different reason last night!!!"

* * *

"DINNER-TIMEEEE!!!!!"

Rukia heard the call and pushed herself away from her desk. She put down the romance novel she was reading, opened her door and stepped out of her room… as Byakuya did.

They both stopped, and Rukia bowed. Byakuya nodded and waited for her to descend the stairs, before following behind her silently. They entered the dining room.

Rukia settled herself into her chair and moved slightly so Byakuya could get into the seat next to hers.

But that did not come to pass.

Her eyes widened as Byakuya moved to the other side of the table and sat down across from her, never looking up. Ichigo made his way to the dinner table and frowned at the new seating arrangement, before lowering himself into the newly vacant seat next to Rukia.

Isshin appeared not to have noticed, as he waltzed to the table with several dishes of food.

"Here we go… and I also have my special, home-style seaweed soup!!!!"

Rukia smiled slightly. "It looks good."

"AH, RUKIA-CHAN… YOU ARE TOO KIND, TOO KIND!!!!! Though it doesn't matter if I have to bring in a lot more material for all of us to eat, it would still-

"That would not be necessary soon."

Everyone stopped, and turned to stare at Byakuya.

"I have an announcement to make."

Rukia's hands reflexively clasped in her lap, as she looked at him.

"What is it, Byakuya-san???"

Byakuya looked down silently before he lifted his unfathomable eyes to Rukia. "I will be leaving to return home in three days."

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffies??? LOL, I know, I'm such an evil tease. The backbone to this chapter was wrote out second after the dance chapter, way before this fic was formed so I'm particularly fond of it. I hope you are too. The angst was too much… had to have some comedy and cute moments snuck in once in a while (so I worked in some Isshin, Viagra and Shon in and voila!! :D). Please bear with me till Chapter 23 (seems a bit too long from now, doesn't it? Even for me...lol)... and if you can, I will (ahh... promise again?)... I hope Chapter 22 or 23 will do justice to all your waiting (I'm really, really excited about that chappie, whichever number it will be)!! :D**

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews again, love reading them to motivate myself to write! A few mentions... **katzemadchenchan**, thanks so much for the back-to-back, I really, really appreciate it (This chapter goes out to you!! :D)!! I was in my lab then and every hour, I would check my e-mail to see one review pop up... thanks so much, ****you're awesome****!! **lunermaro**, it was a complete honour to receive your review, hope I did not make you lose any more excess sleep than the insomnia did :) **Kannabisu**, thank you and I hope I will keep the writing spirit!!! :D**

**So here's to the next chapter, I can feel the busi-ness in RL coming on already... well, here's to all the best then!!! Gambateh!!! **

**And please review this chapter and tell me what you think, and to support "To Win You Back"!!! :D  
**


	20. Parting Ways Again

_**"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is." **-St Augustine-_

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed!! I needed them for motivation to write because I was stuck on the later chapters! :( I'm trying to write up the last chapter off to the first peak so I can just sit back and upload, but my activities are preventing me doing so. I'm still procrastinating, but I can feel the reality slap coming on. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy. This is a really short chapter, but the following ones will be much longer so hope you'll bear with me. **

* * *

Byakuya and Rukia walked silently upstairs to their rooms. It had been after dinner, and the shocking announcement.

Byakuya stopped at his room door and turned the doorknob.

"N-Nii-sama!" He slowly turned at the voice.

Rukia blushed as he looked at her, but she continued staring at him with wide eyes. "I… S-So, Nii-sama is going b-back?"

"Yes, I am returning to Soul Society." Byakuya nodded, not meeting her gaze this time. He wanted to tell her not to call him by that name anymore, he did not think he deserved it.

"B-but… the… the…"

And in that moment, in spite of himself, Byakuya half hoped she would beg him not to leave. Beg him to stay… for _her_, and her only. Not for the Hollows. Beg him to touch her, to take her into his arms, as what his heart desired so much at this moment to do.

He slowly raised his eyes to her.

"… the… the Hollows," Rukia lowered her eyes.

_ Such pathetic hopes._

He was trying to escape from all these dangerous feelings that were coming to life in him, and yet at the last moment, he still wanted to throw himself into it all. He had to stay away from Rukia, it was simple. To return to his normal life in Soul Society, and going about his Division duties. That would deaden him down, make him feel as how he should feel.

He had already made the worst mistake in his life, and Rukia had forgiven him for it. He had taken a most precious thing from her, and she had forgiven him. He had _claimed_ her, when no brother would ever do such a thing to his own sister. She had forgiven him, but he had hurt her. He had to leave, before he _ruined_ her. It was a terrible mistake to come here, after all. Kazumasa was wrong, he could not win her back. But then again, it was because he allowed his resolve to crumble, like some unworthy commoner. He had let emotions and feelings take over him, and in the heat of the moment, he had pulled Rukia into it with him. Such _weakness_.

He had to leave, coward or not.

He steeled himself and looked at her coolly. "The Hollow business has, as I have believed, almost died down. I have completed my duties here as Captain, and thus I have to return to Soul Society. There is no longer any reason for me to remain here."

_ So many reasons… _

He watched Rukia lower her head and heard the soft whisper.

"H-Hai, Nii-sama."

* * *

Isshin had applied for two days' leave from school for Rukia in order to allow her to fully recover from her "escapade" the day before. Rukia did not like it because it meant she was missing two whole days of school. The last two days of school… _before Byakuya left for good._

Rukia went about the house like a zombie when no one was in, and took her breakfast, lunch and dinner very early to eat up in the room. She could hear the conversations downstairs in muffled voices but she listened anyway, hoping to catch the occasional deep voice she wanted to hear so much.

And _tonight_… was the last night.

He would be returning tomorrow.

Rukia had been reading without actually seeing the words, drawing without knowing what strokes her pencil was making… sleeping without really closing her eyes. Now she lay on her bed, trying to stop all her thoughts and to find solace in the silver moon and stars outside her window. She wanted to see him badly, but could not bring herself to. He was leaving and as a sister, she should at least give him a formal greeting of goodbye. But she could not bring herself to. Because if she saw him now, she would crumble right in front of him. She would cling onto him and shamelessly beg him not to go.

She clenched her hands, trying to deal with the compendium of intense emotions swirling within her. And two months ago, she would have laughed if someone told her the very reason for this would be… _Kuchiki Byakuya._

He was returning… returning to Soul Society.

Where he would once again be the emotionless, handsome Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, the flawless leader of the Sixth Division. Where he would once again be the all-powerful head of the noble family. Where he would once again be… the _furthest _from her.

No longer the man who tentatively ate candy from her hands. No longer the man who brought her to the ice-cream shop and bonded over chocolate flavours and paper cups. No longer the man who carried her on his back as she happily drifted off to sleep. No longer the man who danced with her, who kissed her, who…

'_Stop it!'_ Rukia clenched her hands on her knees. '_He never did belong to you!'_

That's right. How could he ever have belonged to her??? It was ludicrous to even think about it.

Rukia wiped a single drop of tear from her eye as she muffled her bitter laughter, never hearing the soft footsteps stop outside her room or the silent rustle of paper against her door.

* * *

Byakuya lowered himself to the floor outside Rukia's room, as he slipped the note under her door. It was near midnight and the house was dark so everyone would be sleeping. There was no light coming from the crack in her room door as well.

_ Rukia, am I doing the right thing?_

No, he did not want to go. Did not want to leave her. But this would be the best thing to do… for her, for him, for both of them. He had spent the night thinking about this… the day he brought Rukia back with him after she had ran away.

Day by day, he could see her practically dying in front of his eyes. She was pale, tired and seemed to be holding back tears everytime he sneaked a glance at her. _Dying… all because of him. _He ached so much to see that smile cross her face once again, her beautiful eyes lighting up in excitement. He wanted so much to hear her laugh and run around shouting loudly at other people with absolutely no regard for rules, as she usually would. And he would make sure it happened… even if it meant he needed to leave for her to be so.

_ Rukia, I want you to be… happy._

He could not beg for forgiveness. It was a crime too heavy to even plead for it. He did not know how he was ever going to put this behind him… but he would, for her sake. He would be emotionless and forget… if that was what she wanted. He would stay as far from her as possible… if that was what she wanted. He would never let her see his face again… if that was what she wanted.

It was so cowardly… to leave right now. To leave after he had practically embroiled her into this mess. But he would do it… he would be a coward… if it would be the best for Rukia.

He had not seen her at all… ever since dinner two days ago. It was like she disappeared, though he did know she ate her usual meals, as assured by Kurosaki Isshin when he enquired about her. She was avoiding him, though at least he knew she was alright this time.

_Rukia…_

He had handed in his resignation, much to the dismay and protests of teachers and students alike at Karakura Town High School. He cited an important job opportunity as an art instructor at a university and watched the protests turn into tearful support. He had received so many love notes at school the following day, and having students and teachers drop by to see him as he packed his office. But the one girl he wanted to see…

Byakuya looked down at the white paper note in his hand, looked down at the words written in his handwriting. They sounded so stiff and formal for this, but they would have to do. Byakuya did not think he could put his real, true feelings out on paper.

'_Rukia. I did not see you the last few days. I will be heading back to Soul Society afternoon tomorrow. I sincerely apologize once again, and am ready to take responsibility for my actions. This is not my decision to make, however. I hope to see you tomorrow, so you can tell me.'_

It would do. It wasn't too stiff, and not too heartfelt either. Even the 'I hope to see you tomorrow' betrayed very little of the desperation he harbored at catching at least a sight of her before he left.

He slipped the paper underneath her door, and walked back to his room.

_ Sleep well… Rukia. _

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia slowly blinked as she opened her eyes. What time was it? She groggily got up in bed, and waited as her bleary eyes slowly adjusted to the bright sunlight.

She had surprisingly slept well, but she did not feel rested. In between nothingness, she had had interwoven dreams and nightmares of bunnies, endless tunnels and merry-go-rounds.

And then she remembered.

_Today._

Byakuya was leaving _today_.

Rukia gasped and flung the covers away from herself. What time was he leaving? She did not know, she had not even seen him since he had made the announcement. How was she going to-

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the white square tucked neatly underneath her door and hurried over to it. She opened the note and read it, her heart pounding.

'_Rukia. I did not see you these few days. I will be heading back to Soul Society afternoon tomorrow. I sincerely apologize once again, and am ready to take responsibility for my actions. This is not my decision to make, however. I hope to see you tomorrow, so you can tell me then.'_

When… when did he leave this note under her door? While she slept? She thought of him standing outside her door, assuming she was asleep when she was actually tossing around in bed, restless in the nightmares. She felt her hands grip the paper tightly, as desperation and something else overtook her heart.

Afternoon_… afternoon_…

She quickly turned to the clock and felt her heart stop. _Eleven-thirty a.m._

Byakuya was leaving in half an hour.

She felt her heart seize.

'_What? What are you going to do, Kuchiki Rukia?_' The small voice within her mocked her. '_So what if he's leaving… if he's leaving right now? What are you going to do? So what?_'

What? What was she going to do?

Rukia did not know, did not know what to do.

But something was growing stronger inside her heart as she stood there, the note in her hand. It was pumping hard through her veins, so hard she could only make sense of one word in her brain.

But it was already enough.

_Stay. _

Her hand gripped the note tighter, crumpling it into a ball. She did not know what to do but one thing she did know and that was Byakuya... had to stay. This was all she wanted, all she would ask of him.

_Please stay. _

_Stay with me. _

Rukia hurried to the closet and grabbed some clothes at random. She dashed to the bathroom and freshened up as much as her bedraggled appearance allowed freshening up. It would have to do, she did not have time to lose. She flung open the door and ran out, leaving the crumpled note on the floor.

She would decide what to say when she saw him. All that mattered was that he could not leave her.

* * *

"Is Rukia-san coming?" Urahara asked, looking around. They were standing a few blocks off the store, at the usual place where the gate to Soul Society would be opened. "I haven't seen her in a while, and I gotta say… I kinda miss her." He winked at Byakuya, who was immediately reminded of Kurosaki Isshin.

Byakuya looked ahead, not saying anything. "I do not know. She was busy with schoolwork… and stayed in her room a lot." The second part, at least, was the truth.

"Oh well…" Urahara smiled at Yoruichi, who was sitting on a tree branch.

"Did you not tell her you were leaving, Byakuya-bo?"

Byakuya tried to stem the sinking feeling in his heart.

_"__I did."_

* * *

'_Byakuya, please don't go_!' Rukia's heart screamed, as she ran. She had pushed past several people on her way, but today she really could not care.

_Please don't… please…_

She felt tears starting to form in her eyes, and hurriedly wiped them away. She continued running. She could not afford to cry now, tears would only impede her sight, and make her way harder to find. There was no time to lose.

One left turn… and then straight down… to the right…

'_Please… don't… leave… me…_' A sob choked her.

_ Stay… with me… _

_

* * *

  
_

_ Rukia…_

Byakuya had stood around and waited as much proper time as possible… he could not afford to wait any longer without making Urahara and Yoruichi think that something was going on. He nodded to Urahara and watched as the ex-research gem of Soul Society opened the gate before him.

_ She wasn't coming. _

How pathetic could Kuchiki Byakuya get, hoping for his younger sister whom he desired, to come to him?

But the next time he saw her… it wasn't going to be like this anymore.. they were going back to what they were… brother and sister…

_ She wasn't coming. _

He stepped into the light.

* * *

"_BYAKUYA!_" Rukia screamed as she made the turn, the last turn.

And stopped as her eyes widened.

_ No. _

_ No, it can't be._

It was a dead end.

A lonely dead end of a brick wall with a trash can in the corner.

_No._

_ No._

_ No no no._

She was in the wrong place, she had lost her way.

Rukia sank to her knees.

_ Please… don't… go. _

_

* * *

  
_

Byakuya watched the door begin to close in front of him. Urahara and Yoruichi were waving to him, and no short-haired, petite girl was making her way around the corner.

_ Rukia…_

_ She wasn't coming._

_ She was _never_ coming._

The doors slid shut with a thud of finality, and the sound resounded in Byakuya's already hollow heart.

* * *

**And there you have it... angst and sadness all over again... I'm sorry, I know I probably pained all you ByaRuki fans again (but if you feel pained, it means I got you to feel *wink*) but I'm a fan myself so just wait, I'm on their side! :D Did you thought for a second she was going to reach in time to prevent him leaving? Things won't be that simple in my fic this time, as opposed to my first one (*rubs hands like a chef preparing to cook, holding a pinch of 'Surprise', a spoonful of 'Shock' and an entire pan of 'ByaRuki love'... lol*) So please bear with it, everything will become smoother with coming chapters :)  
**

**I broke the painful chapter into a few parts because it would seem very rushed if I placed all of them together and then they resolve easily, so ****I can only lessen the tiresome chapters by uploading them with as little time between (if you realized, the last two chapters were uploaded 4 days in between them rather than a week) I don't know when I will be able to upload the next chapter, I hope it will be soon but I can't promise anything. And Chapter 23 looms close!!! *gets excited by myself* Lol... **

**So please review and tell me what you think (I know this chapter was painful, it was painful for me to write well... but I assure you that it is needed), and motivate me to write more of "To Win You Back"!!! :D**


	21. Kazumasa

_**"Love is never wanting to lose faith, never wanting to give up, and never truly moving on. Love is knowing and praying in the deepest part of what's left of your heart that they feel the same." **-Courtney J Wright-**  
**_

**Hello! A fast update (it's a 24-hour update, it better be fast! XD), as a lot of you requested for! :) This chapter was also broken from the "angst collection" so it's really, really short. Hope you enjoy, nevertheless. Thank you for all the reviews, they made my day!!! :D  
**

* * *

"It's such a racy idea, we'll get into trouble for it!!"

"No, we won't! Just imagine all the money we can make… and we will be the class who rakes in the most profits on that day, and everyone will get a kick out of it!!!" Keigo puffed proudly.

"That's pure exploitation of female students! I will never agree to such a degrading act." Ishida pushed his glasses higher on his nose.

"What do you think, Ichigo?"

"I…" Ichigo was rather red. "But really… how could you do it to our female classmates? Not mention that no one would agree to be the one."

"What is going on?" Mizuiro approached them curiously.

"Asano-kun here has an absolute horrendous idea for next week's Family Day." Ishida looked up angrily. "And he wants to set up a... _kissing booth_."

Mizuiro's eyes widened.

"Exactly, isn't it? I mean, we absolutely cannot make any of our female classmates do it! It would be absolutely immoral."

Mizuiro was now tapping his chin. "Not really… once you think about it. You know, all we have to have is a booth and there will be no need to spend money on raw materials like cooking food or stuff, which is bound to be the common activites a majority of the classes would be doing. And it will be easy to bring in the money… and remember, it's charity for disabled people."

"YAHAAA!!! My friend truly!!!" Keigo got up and hugged Mizuiro.

"This is really nonsen- Ahh, Kuchiki-san!!!" Ishida looked up, flustered.

"Kuchiki-san!" Keigo smiled slightly, and Mizuiro nodded. Ichigo looked up, with the same expression of hidden worry.

"What were you guys talking about?" Rukia settled into her seat, her face pale and her eyes dark.

"O-Oh… it was about our plans for the Family Day. Bad night of sleep again, Kuchiki-san?" Keigo's cheerfulness faded slightly as he looked at his classmate in concern.

Rukia nodded. "What plans?"

"Err…" All the boys glanced at each other before Mizuiro spoke up. "Well, Asano-kun has this idea to hold a kiss- kissing booth to earn money. A girl will man the booth and customers pay for a ki- I mean, a peck on the cheek or whatever the girl wants it to be. Well, at least _that_ was the idea… but it might be over the top and too racy for our culture, not to mention none of our classmates would-

"I can do it."

"WHAAATTT!!!????" All the boys turned to the listless girl at her desk.

Rukia looked up solemnly. "I can do it. Is there a problem?"

"N-No… but Kuchiki-san-

"I need to head down to see a teacher about a Math homework. I will see you guys later."

"L-Later, Kuchiki-san."

The boys watched the hunched figure head out the classroom.

"You know, I'm really worried about Kuchiki-san. Is she alright, Kurosaki-kun? Why is she like that?" Ishida looked at Ichigo.

"I… I am not sure." Ichigo looked away.

"Is it because of… well… some… _people_?" Ishida asked, trying to make the conversation appear normal to the others.

"I don't know."

"Oh well, at least now we can go… AHEAD!!!!" Keigo chuckled. "Man, Kuchiki-san… all the boys have had the hots for her ever since the dance formal. But then again, she had quite a few admirers on the first day already!!"

A blow to the face was what he got from his furious orange-haired classmate.

"So, what about it, Kurosaki-kun?" Keigo smiled evilly. "Ready to fork out money for a ticket?"

* * *

Rukia walked home listlessly from school, alone. She had declined Ichigo's offer to walk with her, silencing his protests easily with her dead look. She had not realized it was so easy to quieten Ichigo down, just by looking at him quietly. Either that, or she looked like a ghost. Now she walked on and on, not paying attention to the people or the vehicles around her. And then-

"Hey, WATCH IT!!!!" A loud horn honked at her and she jerked suddenly. The van screeched to a stop in front of her. "WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING, YOUNG LADY!!!"

Rukia bowed quickly in apology, her heart pounding. Then she looked up, and saw the shop.

The ice-cream shop.

Getting hit by the car. Spending days in frustration… and being carried by Byakuya. And then…

_Was this the ice-cream shop you never made it to the other day?_

Everyone gaping at them as they walked to the ice-cream counter together.

_Is ice-cream your favourite food?_

His subtle expression of wonder, looking so handsome as he tasted the ice-cream.

_I… I liked it today. With you, Nii-sama… I… I mean, I really like it._

Rukia felt the tears welling in her eyes again.

'Focus, Rukia. Don't be so pathetic.' She hurriedly wiped her eyes before she started to get concerned looks from passer-bys, and continued walking. It had been one week since her attempt to stop Byakuya leaving had failed. Yes, she had to go on. Had to live her life. The love ring sat on her desk now, working whatever magic she hoped it work. She needed to stop thinking about him, and only him. Which was why she had volunteered herself for the kissing booth. She was going to kiss every boy full on the lips, until she forgot what _his_ lips felt like, how warm and soft they had felt… and how _right_ they had been… on hers.

She was going to forget him.

And she was never, ever eating ice-cream again.

* * *

"My Lord, some tea for your troubles?"

Byakuya looked up. Kazumasa stood at his door, a pot of tea in his hands and a smile on his face.

Byakuya felt something ripple inside him but nodded, and looked down at his documents. He heard the slow shuffle of footsteps as his old attendant drew nearer.

"I heard that My Lord has been having trouble resting at night, and losing focus on your work. And I have to say…" Kazumasa peered closely at Byakuya. "… you do look it, My Lord."

Byakuya's eyes stayed on his documents. "It takes some time getting used to being back here after being gone for more than two months, Kazumasa."

It had been a week since he had arrived from the portal to Soul Society. He took up his position again as the Sixth Division Captain and went about his duties. But he could not rest or concentrate well. Ever since he returned to Soul Society, he found his huge bed incredibly uncomfortable… and _empty_. But why would it feel empty? He never had anything else on the bed (except for when he was married but he had learnt to cope with that) when he was sleeping. But when he closed his eyes and laid down into bed, the reason quickly became apparent. The nightmares crept over him and his hand would clench on the cold sheets in his sleep as he mumbled… _her name_. He sat down to dinner alone each night and ate silently, trying not to look at the empty seat across the table from him. At his division, he endured the questions of concern for his well-being by his _fukutaichou_, Renji. And he also had to endure endless questions about _her_. He could not focus properly on his paperwork, let alone his usual combat training.

He was a mess.

A complete wreck.

Kazumasa's voice jolted Byakuya from his thoughts. "I see, my Lord. Perhaps some tea would help." Kazumasa lifted the teapot.

Byakuya chanced a look at his old servant but Kazumasa's ancient eyes were focused on the teacup. He wanted to say so many things to Kazumasa (after all, it was Kazumasa who had started this) but his trained aloofness did not allow him to. And yet somehow, Kazumasa poured the tea as slowly as possible, the trail of hot liquid deliberate and steady, giving his young master the maximum amount of time to shape words and sentences.

"Kazumasa."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I…"

Kazumasa spoke before Byakuya could say another word. "My Lord, it was a mistake."

"It was. I should not have gone down there."

"No, my Lord. It was a mistake… for you to come back here."

Byakuya looked up.

"If I might be so rude as to ask… why did you come back?"

"I… The Hollow business is near done. I have to attend to my division duties now."

"Was it because you were _afraid_?"

Byakuya looked up at his trusted attendant.

"The Hollows must be scary." Kazumasa tapped his chin with a crooked finger. "_Something_ must have happened down there. And now, you are too scared to face… _it._"

Byakuya did not look away from his servant's penetrating gaze. He already knew they were not talking about Hollows.

"There is nothing else I can do," Byakuya said slowly, his emotionless voice betraying a hint of helplessness and desperation. "I have no choice."

"Do you not? You can do _everything_ about it."

"I cannot. It is… _wrong_. And it might not be the way I think it is, it might not be… _reciprocal_."

"Is it not?" Kazumasa raised his eyebrows. "I think you already know the answer, deep down yourself. And ever since you were a boy, the things that you assume have a habit of turning up exactly as you predicted… and that's saying something." He placed the cup of hot tea on Byakuya's table. "You are just plain terrified to face it, my Lord. And so the only thing reasonable enough… would be to _run_ from it."

The words seemed like a mockery to Byakuya, and anger seeped into his voice. "_I am not scared_."

Kazumasa smiled. "Oh? Then can you tell me what... or perhaps _who_ we are talking about right now?"

Byakuya stared at him. Kazumasa continued smiling.

Just say it.

_Just say it._

Byakuya found himself struggling to get the words out. Words that would affect him so excruciatingly. He wanted to call out the name so much, and so very loud. He wanted to shout it to the heavens, because that name was all he had ever wanted. It was a word his desirous heart revolved around. It was a word he wanted to put all his passion and love into… _forever_. It was a word that hurt so much. Because he _couldn't_. It was a word of sweet bliss and impossible despair, a minute of heaven before six lifetimes in hell. It was a word he would take even the entire world on, just to own that one word so it would be his and only his to say.

He opened his mouth.

"_R… Rukia_."

And then blood gurgled out from his mouth.

* * *

***drama alert* I got this idea like a week into writing this fic... and so now, the great Kuchiki-taichou throws up _blood_.  
**

**I really need to say this but some of the reviews (even from the beginning) I've received were... spot-on. Really... there were mentions of things that were going to happen in the story and I never tell anybody about the plot, you guys are freaky! Like **cute18386**, I saw your review for the previous chapter and was like "Oh wow, she really did predict the old man would come into the picture!" Lol XD and **Deidarakun-isMine**, don't die... here, here!! *hands the new chapter to you* lol XD **byarukifan100**, what will make me update soon? Let's see... a REAL Sixth Division Captain rabbit plushie?? *glittery eyes* Deal? :D**

**I will try to upload the next chapter soon but I haven't really done it up properly so we'll see, shall we? **

**So please review this chapter (even if it was really short!), and tell me what you think about it... and of course, motivate me to write!!! :D  
**


	22. Resolution of Feelings

_**"And if it all falls apart, I will know deep in my heart, the only dream that mattered had come true. In this life, I was loved by you." **-Colin Raye-  
_

**Hello, here I am again.. to save your lives (or kill you, maybe XD)!!! Lol :D Thank you so much for all the reviews for the past chapter, they were really fun to read!!! I could just picture some of you jumping in your seats, and it makes me feel good that you feel excited for the story, as I am as well. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, leading up to Chapter 23!!! :D**

**Warning: Mentions of IchiRuki. **

**

* * *

  
**

Rukia turned the key in the lock and quietly let herself into the house. She silently walked upstairs and turned the doorknob of her room, before closing it behind her. She dropped her bag to the floor next to the desk. Then she slowly got onto the bed and sat against the wall, as she always did.

She had been given Byakuya's room after he had left, much to her pain and dismay. And she could not bring herself to tell Isshin the many reasons she could not stay here.

Because it had his desk in here, where he usually placed his Soul Society documents to read late into the night.

Because it had his chair in here, on which he sat on those nights.

Because it had his bed in here.

The bed had smelled of _sakura_ fragrance. And as much as she hated it for being there, every night she would press her face into the pillow or sheets and take a deep breath of the scent... _his_ scent. It was all that was left of him, the only thing of him she had left with her. And when the scent finally faded as the days went by, she cried herself to sleep each night.

And then… there was the Captain rabbit plushie. He had not taken her birthday gift for him, preferring to leave it behind… to leave _her_ behind. It had now become her sole companion as she struggled through the nightmares and it bore witness to her tears each night.

She could not eat properly, bathe properly… _live _properly. Because he had left… and taken everything of hers with him.

* * *

"My Lord. You are dying," Kazumasa said, handing a cup of warm water to his young master in bed.

"You sound rather unaffected by the news," Byakuya replied, calmly accepting the cup in his hands.

"You get yourself gravely injured to send me into worrying fits over the past decades, I'm rather adapted to it now. But I was not talking about that, my Lord. You are dying…" Kazumasa reached out from his seat at the bedside and placed a weak hand in the air just inches from Byakuya's chest. "… _here_."

Byakuya waved his hand. "I was dead there a long time ago."

"Oh? But I saw you come back to life fifty years before, when you adopted a certain someone into the noble family."

Byakuya's head snapped up to his faithful servant.

"I was there with you, my Lord, remember? I saw your heart then. Before you killed yourself all over again." Kazumasa shook his head.

"And now after being more alive than ever, if you choose to make yourself die yet another time, this time… it might be for real."

Byakuya stared solemnly at Kazumasa as the old man continued. "Why deny yourself the life you have always dreamed of and deserved? You can't lose her, can you?"

Byakuya looked away from Kazumasa's gaze. He did not know how to answer the question. He felt helpless, something he had always strived not to be all these decades. And just one girl had made him become such a mess. "If it was in her best interests, I…"

"You would leave her? I don't think so. You might be able to try, but you would probably die attempting the first few steps. What else could have made you throw up blood like this?"

Byakuya slowly lifted his eyes to Kazumasa, as the old man nodded at his master.

"She means more than everything to you now. And…" Kazumasa smiled. "… I believe she _always_ has."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly. And then-

"What is it I should do?"

"Not to run away, my Lord. Go back. Find what it is you are looking for. Find what it is you need to…"

Byakuya watched as a tear slid down his smiling attendant's wizened face.

… _live again_."

* * *

"Rukia, you have to come out!" The incessant loud knocks on the door continued as Rukia sat at her desk. "If you don't come out, I will... I will blast the door apart with _kidou_!!

She continued staring at the words on the novel, but they were not making sense.

"I will really blast it open! _Bakudo_-

Rukia walked across the room and opened the door. Surprised, Ichigo stared back at her, his fingers pointing rather awkwardly at the top of her head.

Rukia looked back at him, expressionless. "_Bakudo_ are binding spells, they don't do direct damage. It's _hado_," she stated bluntly.

"A-Ah... okay." Ichigo seemed slightly flustered. "Come on, I'm taking you out for some drinks! You can't stay in your room all the time!" he said, scratching his head.

"It's okay, Ichigo. I have some work to do." Rukia started to close the door.

"It's _him_, isn't it?"

Rukia looked up in surprise... into Ichigo's knowing brown eyes.

"He's done _something_ to you. And... And it's not good for you to be like this, Rukia!" Ichigo flung his hands out in exasperation. "Hell, I don't know what to do! I want to beat some sense into you... but you look like one punch could actually finish you off!"

In spite of her dead state, Rukia felt her lips lift a teeny bit. "You think so?"

"YEAH, I think so!" Ichigo put one hand on his hip and glared at her. "You don't eat much, don't do anything... and just keep to yourself and your room all the time! I am... am..." He spluttered. "... worried, you know." He looked away.

Rukia smiled again and looked down. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she looked up. "Give me a few days more, Ichigo. I will be fine by then, really."

"Ruk-

"A few more days, please."

"Fine. And then, you are buying me some drinks, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled once to give him some reassurance.

After Ichigo had left, Rukia shut her bedroom door and turned to face her room. She slowly walked to the closet and pushed it open. And looked right at the painting hung right in the center. The Seaweed Ambassador painting. _Byakuya's painting._

She reached out and touched the paper slightly, before unhooking the painting and taking it out of the closet. Initially, she had not known where to put it, feeling a stab of pain each time she looked at the beautiful, green smiling face. She settled on hanging it in the closet where it would be out of the sight. That would work, she would forget it even existed. The only problem was that she had not count on making her way to the closet every five minutes just to look at it over and over again.

Just another thing to remind her of him.

Her hands tightened on the drawing of the Seaweed Ambassador. Perhaps it was time... she had to try...

Rukia walked to the bathroom and plugged the bathtub, before she turned on the tap. She watched the frothy water start to pool in the tub.

_It's __him, isn't it?_

_He's done something to you. And... And it's not good for you to be like this, Rukia!_

_I am... am... worried, you know._

She owed it to everyone who was worried for her, Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, her classmates... to keep trying. To keep trying to live her life as she usually did. She had to put this behind her, it was all gone in the past.

Slowly, the hand holding the painting hovered over the clear surface of the water. That hand trembled slightly, as the petite figure took a sharp intake of breath. And then...

... she let go.

The painting fell, almost in slow motion, and hit the clear surface in a brief splash. Slowly, the water seeped into the paper and the painted colours began to blur and smear.

_It's __him, isn't it?_

'I have to let go of him.'

_He's done something to you. _

'This is no good for me, I should let go.'

She watched the green slowly start to run from the painting, as the smiling face started to blur... as the beauty of the masterpiece slowly started to fade... as _he_ started to disappear...

Rukia gasped, as her heart constricted.

NO!

_No, I can't!_

Gasping, she reached out and hurriedly scooped the roll of painting out from the water, from the swirly green that was starting to spread out in the bathtub. She quickly smoothed it out on the edge of the tub, desperately checking for any bad damage. The paint had slightly run off, but it was still fine, still alright. The Seaweed Ambassador still smiled back at her. Her eyes slowly brimmed with tears and she hugged the drawing to her helplessly, as the tears made their way down her face.

_I can't... I really can't. _

It was okay. She was a strong woman, she would be able to take this all in... and in time, she would heal. Healing was always the painful process, but when the wounds have all dulled down, she would be able to breathe again, even if her life was never the same again. She had survived Kaien-dono's death, even if it took her so many, many years to get over it with the occasional, painful memories popping up now and again.

It was okay. She could do this. It didn't matter if he did not have her in his heart. She could learn to live with that, even if her heart refused to lose him in hers.

And in the silence of the tiled bathroom, Rukia curled up next to the bathtub and clutched the wet drawing close to her chest, waiting for her tears to dry.

* * *

Byakuya pulled his robes closer around him as he walked in the garden. A cold, night breeze was blowing but despite Kazumasa's objections, Byakuya had insisted that he take his usual night-time walk today.

This would be the walk, the walk where he would get it all right again. It did not matter if he had to walk till morning, he had to do this. This would be the walk where he would be completely honest with himself, and not hide everything away.

_ Rukia…_

He stared up at the _sakura _tree before him. He remembered the day the first _sakura_ bloomed, it was the day his heart died, as his one love died with it. But before that, he had made a promise to find that one sister and he continued his search even in his deadened, withered state.

And then, fate dealt him the sweetest and cruelest of destinies.

Kazumasa had been right. His heart had been frozen down after Hisana's death, but it came back to life the second he laid eyes on that girl in the Shinigami academy the second year of his search. His breath had left him as he stared at her profile as she stood by the hall entrance, never noticing his presence. The face, the hair, the eyes. He watched as she had smiled then into the distance. And his heart, which he thought had lost the capability of beating forever, was suddenly pounding so fast and loud in his ears. And as she opened her mouth and shouted fiercely at a red-haired classmate, he felt the dead weight in his body lessen somewhat.

It was bittersweet. It was not his Hisana, he had lost her forever. But this girl… this girl in front of him… she was everything… loud, expressive, vibrant, alive... _everything_…

He tried to freeze it over again. His heart was _supposed_ to stay frozen.

Those years had caused Byakuya a lot of bitterness, and yet equal sweetness. He would wait expressionless in the dining room for her late entry on certain nights, trying to ignore the hope bubbling deep within him to see her for the day. To see her stumble clumsily through the door with that shade of red colouring her features and mumbling a hasty apology when he knew she had been up to no good. That was the only reason he had to see her. For dinner, for lunch, for breakfast.

He had no other reason to summon her to him. Yet, his carefully concealed heart had so many reasons… so many reasons to have her always near him.

Byakuya had become a master at squashing these thoughts whenever he felt them popping up. And so, he constructed a cold wall between both of them right at the start. He would never look at her, unless absolutely necessary. Never get near to her, never talk to her. That would keep everything the way it should be. It would keep him safe… keep her safe. And he would station himself as close by her to personally keep her safe from physical harm.

And that wall held true for so many decades… till now. It had cracked, when he had desperately took Gin's _shinso_ into his battered, wounded body to save her. It had cracked even more as he gave her looser reins to break the rules, and to join Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends in Hueco Mundo. And with each crack, she came closer to him. And then two months ago, out of spontaneous jealousy, he had gone down to the real world to be with her.

Yes, jealousy. Byakuya knew what it had to be now. _Jealousy_, pure and simple. Just like when he came to retrieve Rukia in the real world and encountered Kurosaki Ichigo for the very first time. He had beaten almost all the life out of the boy and Rukia still wanted to go to him, even after being held down by Renji. She even shouted at Renji to let her go. Byakuya had felt a ripple of anger then. What had hundreds of years of care compare to a few weeks of acquaintance?

He had then stepped in front of Ichigo and spoke the words solely meant for the purpose of hurting the girl in front of him. Hurt her as much as she had hurt him, simply by wanting to rush to the side of the orange-haired boy. He had mentioned Kaien, and he saw her eyes fill with so much hurt and anger.

Byakuya did not know what had prompted him to act like he did that time. He had thought he was just offended that Rukia chose to go to a lowly human boy rather than behaving like the member of nobility she was supposed to be a part of. He knew now it was not as simple as that.

He had been jealous.

And so he had come down to Earth to bring her back, to win her back. And in two months of close proximity to her, he had hacked down the wall himself. He learnt new things about her, watched her, protected her, spent time with her. And with each time, he felt his restraint snapping… his emotions growing stronger… and his life getting a little more meaningful each day.

He now knew the answers to the three questions Kazumasa had asked of him, and a lot more than he would have ever thought was possible.

_Your favourite foods are cucumber, eggs and rice dumplings._

_ Your favourite colour is white._

_ And you love bunnies._

He remembered her blushing as he carried her in his arms, her leg injured. He remembered her face lighting up in disbelieved joy as they reached the ice-cream shop. He remembered her curling up in his arms as she cried after the battle with the Arrancar. He remembered her small hands circling his neck as he carried her home whilst she slept on his back. He remembered the first touch of her lips on his.

He remembered _now_. He remembered as he smashed his hand onto the table as he recalled the events of that night, and something _else_. He had been drunk that night and mistaken Rukia for Hisana in his loneliness. But _not_ drunk enough. Halfway through the heat and passion, he knew.

_Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew she wasn't Hisana._

That was what had made him so angry... and disgusted. He knew it was Rukia... but he did not stop.

And he still kissed her, still touched her. Still wanted her.

Because he had _always_ wanted her.

From the moment he laid eyes on her in the academy, a forbidden part deep down in his heart had wanted her. It had been the face, the face of his own lost love that jerked his frozen heart strings. But as years went by, years that she kept in his cold company, the desire stayed, but for a changed reason. He still wanted to run his fingers through her hair, cup her face in his hands, taste those lips he had always sneaked glances at. But he also wanted to feel her feisty spirit, her untamed temperament, her fire, her passion flaring for him…

He had fallen helplessly in love with her.

On careless days when his mind drifted away, he would think of that beckoning thought…. of destroying the adoption papers and walking to her bedroom at night, flinging it open and going up to a surprised Rukia… to confess all his true feelings to her. And then to show her just how he felt…

It was so simple, they were not related. It was so easy. But he couldn't. He couldn't. His love should never die or change, even if it meant an eternity of loneliness and emptiness. And she was a promise made to a lost love, to be nothing more than sister. And so he had kept that overwhelming desire in check for decades. How he kept it up that long he did not know. How he did not die in the process was a mystery.

But that night, he had let all his conscience fly out the window. Not when the desire had become much too unbearable to contain. Not when her small hands gripped him tight, not wanting to let go. Not when she moaned at his kisses. Not when she wanted it as much as he did.

He knew. It had not been Hisana that night. And yet he still claimed her, still made love so urgently to her. He had always wanted to pleasure her, and hear her call out his name in passionate need. He had always wanted her to desire him and only him.

And he knew… because he had also called out to her that night. Right after he told her he loved her. At the peak of his pleasure, he had buried his head into the sweet-smelling hair at the crook of her neck and called out to her, though it had been near inaudible.

* * *

"_I love you," Byakuya whispered urgently and then he thrust hard into her._

_Rukia gripped his shoulders and threw her head back in a scream as she climaxed. Byakuya gave another final powerful thrust before he came inside of her, and buried his head into her neck as he cried out in a muffled tone._

"_R-Rukia…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia…

He remembered the question she had tentatively posed to him as fireworks exploded around them on the rooftop.

"Was it… hard for you, Nii-sama? … Adopting me?"

"It was."

"Your family, I mean… our family must have been really hard on you then."

_What if I told you it wasn't because of that? But because I had desired you deep down in my heart the moment I laid eyes on you?_

_ And if I told you so, I would frighten you off, and then I would lose the only reason to have you near me. So I would keep you by my side with it, even if that reason would be the reason I could never, ever have you the way I want to. _

So you would stay by me, as selfish as I wish for it. So near, but never close enough to touch.

I knew it would be dangerous to come close to you, much closer than it is absolutely necessary. I shouldn't have learnt things about you and get drawn into your world… and into you. I thought my heart would hold… but apparently not. Because you made me fall in love with you everyday, over and over again.

… _err…. Kuchiki-sensei…_

He flashed on the beautiful red on her cheeks.

_I… I didn't know which flavour Nii-sama would like…  
_

He flashed on her irresistible, adorable smile as she spooned into the ice-cream.

_It is an absolute honour to have you in my life…  
_

Flashed on her honest, wide violet eyes.

_ Y-you already smell like sakura, and you smell really good…_

Her smooth skin, so soft under his fingertips

… _I've always wanted Nii-sama to carry me like this._

Her perfect lips, calling out his name.

_This is not her place, and not her choice. She can only wait… and wait… in need. _

Flashed on her eyes, so filled with desire.

Byakuya finally looked up at the silver moon, and closed his eyes.

_ Rukia, did I make a mistake? _

He remembered the painful step he had taken back from her at the ballroom balcony. "Because… they were… not meant for each other."

He felt his hands tremble but his heart grow strong as he stood there in the garden, the soft whistle of the wind and the _sakura_ fragrance all around him.

_Or just perhaps… are we meant to be?_

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia walked slowly to school. She easily let herself in through the backgate (to avoid disciplinary action, though there was always the second defense line of her acting skills) and made her way to class.

It was Tuesday, so she figured she could take time off school to do some patrolling.

_ Since Nii-sama is no longer here to handle the Hollow problem._

She felt that sick feeling in the pit of her stomach again, but kept walking. She had decided that calling him Nii-sama would help her come to terms with the painful reality.

She was supposed to take part in the discussion about the kissing booth which was coming up in three days. And since it was Tuesday, she had chosen to come in during third period. Art class. A week ago, their crestfallen class teacher had remarked that she would get a replacement in the next two weeks. Which meant art class would be empty and free right now.

_ Because Nii-sama is no longer here._

That sick feeling again.

Rukia placed her hand on the door, and took a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing. She suddenly felt hot tears forming behind her eyes. She couldn't go into class like this. She hurriedly wiped her hand across her eyes, and tried to plaster a fake smile on her face for her classmates. It was no good, but at least she did not look that terrible like this.

She slid the door back.

The bright sunlight hit her hard. She shielded her eyes with her hands, and lowered them as her eyes adjusted to the glaring orange.

"A kissing booth is ever so unbecoming of school students… each of you will receive detention…"

_Kissing booth? _

_ Detention?_

Rukia's fuzzled brain tried to make sense of what she had heard, and who was saying them.

And then she saw _him_.

He was an ethereal apparition, the light cloaking around him like a white halo. An angel? He was dressed in white, the first few buttons loose to reveal a black vest inside. His hair falling ever so elegantly over his piercing grey eyes.

Her heart jumped into her throat.

She was so afraid of calling out his name, because she did not believe him to be there. It was a hallucination, borne from her bitter sadness and desire. And if she called out, the entire class would think she had gone mad. She turned to look at her classmates. All of them were staring openmouthed at her. They were all in their seats, looking to the front. Why were they in their seats if there was no teacher?

Rukia heard the crisp clunk on the blackboard as the chalk was placed down on the blackboard holder. She turned to him as he walked toward her, slow. It couldn't be. He wouldn't come back. Why would he? It made no sense. Rukia knew she must have been overwhelmed by her desire, and her need to see him. That was why she was seeing things. It was all a dream, a beautiful but heartwrenching one.

_ "Kuchiki Rukia, detention for the kissing booth… and for being late."_

The deep voice jolted her, and she gasped. No, it sounded so loud and clear. It shot through her senses, that voice she had been craving to hear after he had gone back. It shocked her, she wasn't dreaming.

He had come back.

Rukia looked up at him, her breaths coming out fast. He stared down at her, his handsome expression emotionless. Yet, there was something different in his eyes as he looked at her. They seemed to be burning right into her, filled with unreadable emotion. She wanted to reach out and touch him, just to make sure it was all real. Not some cruel trick the mind played on you sometimes. But she did not know what she would do if their skins touched.

_He had come back. _

She felt the tears she had carefully suppressed spring to her eyes once again. But she was frozen, unable to move her hands to wipe them away. She couldn't look away from those beautiful misty grey orbs. Her breaths were coming out in gasps now. Too much. All of it too much. Hope, anger, happiness, despair, desire. Too much.

_He had come back._

Rukia felt her breath finally leave her, and she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Something was shaking.

Her whole body was shaking in time to a rhythm.

Going left and right.

But the shaking somehow felt familiar.

Her feet wasn't on the ground.

_"Rukia."_

That voice. That deep voice. It choked her, made her throat constrict.

"B… Bya…" Her voice was weak.

Then Rukia heard a sharp female voice in the distance.

"Kuchiki-sensei, what happened!!??"

The next few words sounded jumbled to Rukia. All she could hang onto was the deep tone of that voice, it warmed and cut through her all at the same time.

"Student… fainted… classroom..."

"Come quick."

That shaking again.

She felt herself being lowered onto something soft and comfortable. She felt a thin cold tip force its way into her mouth, and something tight wrap around her arm. It got tighter and tighter but she did not care. Where had that deep voice gone?

After what seemed like eternity, the female voice spoke.

"She's all right. Girl's apparently not been eating well, and probably been through some serious emotional stress. No doubt due to the examinations."

A beat.

"I see." That deep voice.

Rukia heard the rustling of fabrics and the clink of metal before a pair of footsteps faded away. She heard another pair of footsteps approach her, and the soft something below her depressed slightly.

Something warm touched the side of her face, before brushing strands of her hair gently from her forehead.

"Rukia." The deep voice called again, and Rukia strained so much to answer to it. But it was no use, she was too weak.

Then she felt warm breath on her ear before hearing the pained whisper.

"_I am sorry_."

She couldn't hold on.

Blackness took over her.

* * *

**So there you have it, and another cliffhanger!!! So much for fainting because of emotional stress due to examinations. How about fainting because of the teacher? Lol XD I hope it was rather heart-warming (and a lot of sad emotions on Rukia's earlier part) for a chapter :) I have to apologize for making both their conditions rather drama-like... just needed to show that they really needed each other. :D Though I loved the effect, if I might say so myself! :D And Byakuya is finally.... BACKKKK!!!!**

**And phew, I can finally reveal the secret I've been keeping since Chapter 16, the love scene. Yes, he knew it was Rukia all along (I really wanted to tell this to anybody, just anybody...) ... I tried to make it as indiscreet as possible with the "muffled tone" when I wrote it and I was somehow worried you guys would pick up on it (my writing's sneaky isn't it? You would have to read properly along the lines like a treasure hunt...lol... and I love plucking things out of past chapters to feature in current ones... so I have stuff embedded here and there... :D)! But I remembered from all the reviews that one of you seemed to express curiosity that he might not have thought it was simply Hisana. Let's see, I will go back and look at the reviews... yep, your review, **Char**.... well, at least that was how it looked to me. :) If you really did have the doubts, wow for you!! :D **

**So now... moving on to Chapter 23... I'm still working it out... it's going to take a lot of work since everyone's anticipating it, hope I won't disappoint you guys and you all go "Ah man, that's it for the hyped-up chapter?" Lol... well, let's just see till then!**

**Please review this chapter, tell me everything you'd want to... and also motivate me to get the coming chapter done and out!!! :D  
**


	23. Lovers' Reunion

_**"Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. **_

_**Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. We had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two."**_  
_ - Captain Corelli's Mandolin6. "Love is the beauty of the soul."_

**Happy early Valentine's Day! And I hereby release the latest chapter of "To Win You Back" in conjunction with this! Thank you, thank you for all the reviews for Chapter 22!!! And so the anticipated Chapter 23 is finally here! Hope you enjoy!! :D  
**

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes slowly. Where was she? What had happened? Why did she-

She immediately got up, her eyes wide.

_Byakuya._

She had heard him… seen him… in class. He had _returned_... or had he? Or was she just dreaming? Where was she? What was this place?

"Kuchiki Rukia?" Rukia looked up and saw the motherly school nurse settle herself next to her on the bed. "How are you?"

"A-Ah… I-I'm fine. W-Where am I?"

The nurse smiled. "Nurse's office, you fainted in class. We brought in a doctor and he gave you an IV drip for a while. You will be okay. At least you slept well, it has been…" The nurse looked at her watch. "… six hours since Kuchiki-sensei brought you in."

_ Kuchiki-sensei._

Rukia gasped. "S-Sensei?"

The nurse smiled. "Karakura Town High School is alive once again with their male model teacher. His art class has brought him out to a non-alcohol pub (so they say) to celebrate his return, after his failed acceptance at the university. I think I have never seen so many people look so happy at someone's failure." The nurse shook her head.

In the next fifteen minutes, Rukia had gotten up, thanked the nurse profusely for sitting with her till night (it was already dark outside from the window) and left the school.

She had also gotten instructions on how to get to the pub.

* * *

Byakuya watched the students milling around him, happy and exuberant. He really wanted to head back to school… _to see Rukia_. It had been hours since he had brought her to the school clinic, and he was worried even though he knew she was going to be okay. Had she awoken? And perhaps gone back home? Was she still sleeping? Would she come to find him when she got up?

Byakuya felt the tiny flicker of hope in his heart, before it was disrupted from his thoughts as someone fell towards him. His eyes widened as the long-haired girl reached out and clutched at him, her face inches from his own. His hands stayed at his side, but she was still clinging onto him. Byakuya resisted the urge to roughly push the girl away, but got ready to push anyway if she decided to inch in any closer.

The girl giggled. "Gomen-nasai, K-Kuchiki-sensei," she smiled flirtatiously, and blushed. It was _nothing_, nothing at all compared to the heat in a certain girl's cheeks that Byakuya loved so much.

"Do behave yourself. I do not wish to give a record number of detentions on my first day back."

The girl blinked and straightened up at his cold response, her expression crestfallen. Byakuya looked away from her… just in time to see a flash of violet and a small figure turn away from the door of the pub.

His eyes widened. He made to move to the door, but was suddenly blocked by a wall of female teachers.

"Please excuse me for a while, I have something very important to attend to. Thank you for holding this get-together for me." He bowed and sidestepped them before swiftly going out the door, ignoring the high-pitched protests behind him.

No more roadblocks.

No more in-betweens.

No more holding back.

Nothing was going to stop him… not this time.

* * *

Rukia walked as fast as her feet allowed her to.

Not fast enough.

She broke into a run. And as she ran, she realized she couldn't see properly. Something was blurring her vision. She closed her eyes, and felt something warm slid down her cheek.

She was crying.

'Stupid! Why are you crying?' she thought, angrily wiping her tears away. 'What is the matter with you, Kuchiki Rukia?'

_Kuchiki._ 'That's right. Your family name is Kuchiki, and your brother is Kuchiki Byakuya. So what if he's hugging and kissing some girl? It's none of your business. You should have walked up to him and thanked him for taking you to the clinic and later compliment him on his choice of partner for the night.'

Rukia had arrived at the bar to catch a glimpse of Byakuya. And from the door, she had seen him hugging and kissing a girl. That, at least, was what she thought it looked like. His back was to her, and the girl was so close to him, her face so close to his. Rukia did not bother squinting, the stab of sadness and anger was too painful and she did not want to faint again. And so she had hurriedly left before anyone saw her.

_ You are pathetic, Rukia._

"_Rukia._"

Suddenly, Rukia felt her arm being pulled back in a strong grip. She tried to move but she couldn't, the force effectively halted her steps. She did not turn around.

"Nii-sama."

When she did not turn, she felt him move. Felt his shirt brush her sleeves at the side as he walked in front of her. She kept her head down.

Damn it, her tears had not dried!

"Look at me."

Rukia kept her head down resolutely.

A finger started to hook itself underneath her chin, but she pushed it away.

"Stop it!" she snapped angrily.

And looked up at Byakuya. His grey eyes, unfathomable, looked down at her.

A beat.

"Why are you crying?"

"It… It's none of your business!"

"It is…. if _I_ made you so."

"What makes you think you have such effect on me?" Rukia shouted angrily. She pushed past him.

Byakuya reached out and grabbed hold of her arm. "Don't go."

"I would like to see you stop-

Rukia gasped as Byakuya yanked her towards him. He had pulled her hand hard, so she fell directly into his arms. Now, her free hand, which she had thrown out in front of her to catch her balance rested on his chest, and it was the only place where they were not essentially pressed together.

"I can stop you… _easily_."

Rukia looked at him angrily. "Let go of me!"

"Do you want me to?"

Rukia felt herself blushing in spite of her anger.

"Yes, I want you to!"

"I was not hugging or kissing the girl just now."

"You do not have to explain anything to me." Rukia looked up, trying to maintain a steadfast expression.

Byakuya looked at her silently before he spoke, slow. "How could I not? When I think you might actually want to… _kiss _me?"

Rukia lost her breath in that second.

Byakuya bent his head nearer to her, his voice suddenly husky. "I did not, and will not kiss just any girl. I'm saving my lips…" He trailed one long finger over Rukia's lips softly, and her eyes widened. "… for a certain someone I want to kiss. Someone I want to kiss… really bad."

"Really, really bad."

His finger moved to her chin, tipping her face up to his. This time, she did not pull away.

"And so I want her to desire me, as much as I desire her."

Rukia couldn't breathe, they were too close.

"And I think I have found my answer."

She felt his warm lips flutter against hers, his breath so close to her as he murmured huskily.

"How much… are your kisses, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Because… _I am buying them_ _all_."

Byakuya bent down and brushed his lips gently against hers.

And everything… _everything _came alive and beautiful again. The black and white around them exploded in a haze of gaily colours. The stars and moon came out to hang in the soft velvet of the night sky. The withered air became full of sounds and of life, and promise.

And they were right in the middle of it.

_The sweetness… the tenderness…_

Byakuya pressed his lips against Rukia's, as his hands tightened around her. The warmth of her soft, soft lips… he did not know how many lifetimes he had gone through for this… how many times he had decided he was going to die… how many nights he had slept fitfully. He was gaining his life back, drawing sustenance from this kiss, and from this girl right in his arms. He wasn't going to let her go, no. He was going to keep her with him, and show her just how he felt. No more running away. No more misunderstandings.

_Just you and me, Rukia. _

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia's mind blanked out as she felt those familiar lips touch hers. So familiar… so soft… so gentle… as they moved slowly over hers. One warm hand stayed on her cheek, the other pulled her close at the waist. And as Byakuya tenderly kissed her, she felt the broken pieces of her heart slowly become whole, felt the frozen blood in her veins start to flow again, felt her heart beat. She had to be alive, just so she could have _this_… just to have his arms tight around her like this, to taste his lips over and over again. She was never going to kiss anyone else, _this _was all she wanted and needed… _he_ was all she wanted and needed...

Byakuya slowly pressed his lips harder against hers, as the passion grew within him. He moved them slightly against hers, trying to keep his desperate desire to a minimal as he felt her body relax in his arms and her small hands make their way up his chest. He ran his tongue slowly along her lower lip, asking for the entrance he desired so much… after so long. She offered it to him as her lips parted and he eagerly thrust his tongue in between them. His tongue continued the unfinished exploration of her mouth, teasing her own tongue slightly before dipping slowly through the recesses in her mouth. He was going to taste her fully, satiate himself for all the unbearable hunger he felt for her, and then much, much more. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues entwined, and Byakuya further deepened the kiss. One hand was already entangled in her silky black hair, the other gripped her waist, pulling her tight against him...

Rukia's small hand was hooked around Byakuya's neck, inching to his hair as their kiss became fiercer, more passionate. He was kissing her so hungrily, matching the desperation pounding within her and sending numbs of pleasure through her body. Her other hand slowly made their way up to his hair, and she tugged slightly on the strands, earning a deep groan from Byakuya. It was all _too much_, all too _surreal_…

Slowly, Byakuya trailed his lips away from her swollen ones to the sensitive spot near her ears. Rukia gasped as she felt him nibble slightly on her earlobe before his lips kissed their way downwards. His lips latched onto a spot on her neck and he nibbled slightly on the skin before skimming the area sensually with his tongue. Rukia moaned as she craned her neck to allow better contact of his mouth with her skin. His hand on her waist was slowly slipping lower… dangerously lower….

"Rukia…" he murmured, his lips coasting up her neck and making their way to claim hers once again.

And then they both heard footsteps.

Their eyes shot open and Byakuya regretfully let her go, still keeping his eyes trained on her. Rukia's cheeks were slightly flushed and her eyes were bright as strands of her hair hung over them. He could have gone on looking at her like that for the rest of his life.

"_Go home_." The deep voice sounded, and Rukia looked up in flustered surprise. And her eyes widened as he spoke again. "Go home… and _wait for me_. Do not go to sleep or lock your room door. If you do, I will break the door down and come in."

Her violet eyes widened even more. Byakuya looked back at her coolly.

"_Go_."

The voices were getting louder, and they were no doubt belonging to a familiar group of females. They could already hear a '_Kuchiki-sensei, is that you?_' coming from the distance.

Byakuya gave Rukia a lingering look before he turned to face the crowd and walked into the bright light of the nearest streetlamp. He heard the small footsteps hurrying away behind him.

_ Wait for me, Rukia. _

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia shut the door behind her, her breathing tight and her heart galloping like a runaway horse. She had ran all the way home, never stopping for a second or looking over her shoulder. She had arrived at the Kurosaki home and it was all dark, no one was in yet. Now, she stood in the middle of her bedroom, lost in overwhelming emotions. She lifted her trembling hand to her lips. Byakuya had kissed her, kissed her for real. He did not apologize, did not push her away, did not act as if it was anything out of the ordinary. What was happening?

She remembered his lips moving so fiercely and passionately over hers as they stood so close together in the dark, small street. It had felt… too good, too _right_. It had been too long, and she could not help it as her hands had rose to circle around his neck as she clung to him.

What was happening?

Rukia felt herself start to tremble. What did he want this time? She felt all the emotions swirling around inside her. What sort of sick, cruel game was Byakuya trying to play?

_ Go home… and wait for me. Do not go to sleep or lock your room door. If you do, I will break the door down and come in._

In spite of herself, Rukia felt a tingle run down her spine. What did he want with her? Hadn't he already left? Why did he come back? Did the Hollow problem get worse? Or did he…

So many emotions were swirling around her like a whirlpool. So many emotions, so many questions… she had to get away. What did she think she was doing, waiting for Byakuya to come home? What did she think she was doing, hoping for him to come… and maybe take her into his arms again?

She should lock her room door, despite what he had instructed her to. Or go somewhere else. Maybe she should head to Ichigo's room, Byakuya wouldn't go find her there. But then again, as Rukia thought back, Byakuya looked like he was very well capable of doing so... and of doing _anything, _in fact. His eyes as he had looked at her in the classroom before she fainted, and then in the street alley were so different. They looked so _penetrating_, and _resolute_... and absolutely _nothing_ could stand in their way. Heck, he looked like he could make his way to Ichigo's room, bang down the door, send some sharp _sakura_ petals dancing up the orangehead's pants, and drag her out of there. And, Ichigo wasn't home anyway.

Rukia twisted her hands together, trying to calm herself and all her tossing emotions. 'That's it… _leave_.' She forced her stiff legs to the door as it suddenly opened…

… and Byakuya walked in.

Rukia felt her heart stop, as her legs did. 'He came back... _so fast_???'

In the bright light of the room, Byakuya looked even more handsome than before, his pressed white shirt undone at the front to reveal the black vest inside. His hair brushing the collars in the back, and his piercing grey eyes. Eyes that bore right into her at this very moment.

"Where were you going?" he asked in his deep voice, closing the door behind him as he spoke.

"I…" Rukia could not think of anything to say. "S-Somewhere," she finished lamely.

"_Liar,_" Byakuya whispered, as he walked slowly towards her. "You were going to run away from me."

Rukia backed away as he took another step to her, and he stopped. "Haven't I already done enough running away for you to start now?" he asked softly.

Rukia looked up at him, as the emotions started tossing and crashing over her. She suppressed them, and refused to back down from his eyes. They stood in silence for a while, looking at each other. Then her eyes widened as she saw him look around the room, before spotting the thing lying on her desk. Before she could stop him, Byakuya moved towards the desk and picked up the Seaweed Ambassador painting. His surprised eyes took in the smeared smudges of green on the wrinkled, already dry drawing paper. He put out his hand to touch the pa-

Rukia yanked it away from his hand. She held it tight to her as his grey eyes locked onto her violet ones... which were already brimming with tears.

"_What is it you want with me?_" she asked bitterly, as she clutched the painting to her chest. "You came to me, tried to be friends… took me out for ice-cream, pretended to be someone else so I would show my true self to you… and conveniently made yourself to be everywhere I looked. You got to know me better, showing me a different side of you... and you... you were impossibly caring... protective... _loving_. You..." Rukia trembled, as she struggled on. "... you made me... _fall in love_. You took my heart and toyed around with it… and then as easily as you came, you _left_." Her hands gripped the drawing so hard her knuckles turned white. "And you left me to pick up the pieces all on my own." The tears spilled over her cheeks, but she lifted her eyes to him.

"I am never going to funfairs for the rest of my life. I'm never eating ice-cream again, never dancing to any music, never going to watch fireworks for as long as I live. I am going to go out with every single boy in school who asks me out, and kiss every single one of them on the first date! I will find my own true love and forget you, as you wish it to be. I will be strong enough to overcome this by myself. So just leave me if you are going to leave, and don't come back to break me all over again!!!"

Her pent-up emotions were just too much… and they were all bursting out of her, one by one as her voice rose.

"Why did you come back!!!??" Rukia shouted angrily. She felt more tears begin to cloud her vision. "Why did you leave?? Only to come back??"

Byakuya kept silent, watching her.

"_Why do you do this to me!!??_"

* * *

Byakuya watched Rukia as she opened her mouth and the tears spilled from her eyes. It pained him with every word she threw out at him, as she held onto his painting as if it was her lifeline. His heart ached as he looked at the trembling girl in front of him. He really had hurt her, not by loving her… but by _leaving_ her.

And all he wanted to do right this moment was to take her into his arms and kiss all her tears away.

He really had been a selfish fool, to fall in love with her and push her away the very next minute. She was right, he had played around with her feelings while he struggled to come to terms with his own.

But now he _had_.

He was going to make it up to her. And he was never... never, ever leaving her again.

* * *

Rukia did not know what she was doing. Why was she being so angry? He had finally come back, hadn't he? She should be clinging to him right this instant, so he wouldn't leave her anymore. But here she was, so angry she was practically driving him away.

She was so angry at herself for being so weak in front of him. So angry at how she had practically fainted in front him, showing him how dependent she was on him. So angry at how she quickly gave in to the kiss.

So angry… at how much she _loved_ him.

He had cut her off one too many times, whenever they seemed to be reaching somewhere. And yet, he always came back, to touch her, to kiss her. To turn her world, her feelings upside down. And now he had returned, once again.

And for what, Rukia did not know.

All the things he did to her heart. He took her heart away and placed it under the Kuchiki name, the second he adopted her. She had to live, breathe just for the noble family and their never-ending rules. And he broke it a little each time he spoke to her with that emotionless tone, never looking her in the eye whether for dinner or her work reports. And then… he saved her heart, when he took Gin's _shinso_ into his body as his own bloody hands held her safe in his arms. Little by little, he opened up her heart slightly by loosening the restrictions on her, and indiscreetly allowing her to do as she wished.... showing her that he might, that he might just actually care for her.

And now, he opened it up completely by coming down to the real world to be by her side. In the time she spent with him, he made her heart do so many things. Made it beat so fast, as he danced with her… made it stop whenever he pierced her with those beautiful grey eyes… made it jump into her throat when he murmured into her ear…. made it warm as she looked up at him staring at the fireworks. And he broke it horribly when he left her but easily made it whole again by simply returning and pulling her into his arms.

Rukia was no fool. She already knew the final thing he had done to her heart, and it was for real, for eternity. He had made her heart… _all his_.

"Is it really fun, doing it like this??" Rukia shouted, and wiped her tears away angrily.

She made to run past him. But he was just too fast. His hand latched onto hers, the second time that evening.

"You did wait for me, at least till I've gotten home. Can you not wait a little longer?" His voice was cool.

"_Wait?_" Rukia's voice was wretched. "I'm done with waiting! I don't want to wait any longer!" She flung Byakuya's hand roughly away from hers.

She reached for the doorknob but suddenly found her hand grabbing hold onto his. He had brought his own hand down to the metal handle to shield her escape. As her eyes widened, he swiftly brought his other hand down and pulled her to face him.

"You know you cannot win like this," he whispered, and snapped the lock on the door.

She looked up at him, trying to put all the hatred into her eyes for him to see. "I guess I can't. I will just have to make do for your fun."

"_Fun?_" Rukia heard his cool voice crack a little, as she looked at him.

"It was… _torture_." His voice dropped to a raw whisper. Rukia struggled to pry her hand away from his, but his hold was like steel.

"I left… because I was _afraid_."

Rukia stopped struggling and looked up at him in surprise.

"And I came back… because I was in _pieces_."

Rukia's violet eyes widened.

Byakuya's grey eyes burned into her. "I am afraid of you, and of what I can do to you. And you have no idea the sort of things I see myself doing to you." Rukia felt her body tingle at the words. "And the only reasonable thing to do would be to stay far from you, where you would be safe, I would be safe. But I had to come back…" His deep voice vibrated. "… because I no longer have the strength to stay away."

His hands tightened around her, firm but not painful. "Do not be the sole cause of others' deaths, Rukia." She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I will hunt down every boy you kiss, and kill them off one by one." Her violet eyes grew wider as he continued speaking. "Yes I will kill, if it comes right down to it. Because your true love is… right _here_."

_And he does not wish for you to forget him. He wants to be with you... for always._

He had released her, but Rukia could not move. Now, his fingertips slowly made their way under her chin, and tipped her face gently up to his.

"You don't want to wait?" he murmured, his voice husky.

"That's fine, because I cannot either." He slowly lowered his face to hers.

Their noses touched, and Rukia could not move, hypnotized by the beautiful greyness of Byakuya's eyes burning into her.

"Because any more waiting, Rukia…" They were so close, and Rukia felt his lips brush hers feathery soft, as his tongue played on the syllables of her name.

"… and I will go_ mad_."

With that, he crushed his lips onto hers. It was different, entirely different from the gentle, sweet kiss they shared in the streets just now. This kiss was passionate, fierce, desperate… _desiring_. It was one of desire waiting to be fulfilled, the want to touch, to possess… to _satiate_.

His mouth moving over hers, Byakuya pushed Rukia back as he moved forwards. Her feet walked backwards until her back touched the wall, and she could not move back any longer.

He had her.

Byakuya placed both his arms on the wall, trapping Rukia in his midst as he pressed his lips harder against hers. With one hand, he tipped her face even more towards him, seeking to deepen the kiss.

"How much…" Byakuya murmured as he trailed his lips urgently along the side of Rukia's face. "… are your kisses?" He felt the delicious warmth of her cheeks underneath his lips, and there was nothing else he wanted in the whole, wide world.

He took Rukia's hand and placed it on his chest so she could feel the fast pounding. "Would the price of my _heart_ suffice?" he whispered.

Rukia looked up, her beautiful wide violet eyes intoxicating Byakuya further.

"I would like your answer, Rukia." He gazed steadily at her.

"_Y-Yes_," she softly whispered before a gasp escaped her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt her feet lift up from under her. Byakuya had lifted her legs so they wrapped around him now. Rukia did not complain. Instead, she pressed herself closer to Byakuya as he deepened the kiss.

_Then let me... bring you to life. _

He continued devouring her lips, her neck, down to her chest as she moaned. Rukia could almost feel a distinct bulge pressing right at her entrance, through the layers of fabric between them. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed herself closer to him, as she heard him groan.

"Why are you doing this… to me?" Byakuya growled, as she straddled him.

Rukia's legs tightened around him, and he felt like she was pushing him over the edge. She was ready and open before him. If he wanted to have his way, he could take her right there and then. But Byakuya did not want to. Not like this. Not up against a wall. Much the aristocrat he was, Byakuya did not want it to be so unceremonious. Did not want it to be so rushed. He wanted to go slow on Rukia, to savour every bit of her, to stretch her feelings to breaking point… and to fall over the edge with her together. It was their first time (at least, the first time in which they both clearly knew what they were doing), and he wanted every moment to be right, to be theirs.

Rukia felt the slight movement before she saw the Flash. Her eyes widened as her back touched the springy softness of the bed. Byakuya had Flash-stepped to the bed, taking her with him.

"It's softer here," he murmured into her ear.

How could one use _Shunpo_ in a faux body? Rukia had never heard of such a thing, but then again Byakuya was one of the renowned Flash step masters. She opened her mouth to ask him but his tongue cut her words off as it delved in between her parted lips. And as he gained possession of her mouth once again, she soon forgot what it was she wanted to ask him.

* * *

Byakuya ran his hand slowly down the curves of Rukia's body, as he sucked the delectable spot on her neck. She moaned again and he could not help himself as he bit down on her skin.

Byakuya slowly pulled back and Rukia looked up in surprise. Her eyes widened as he placed one hand at the top parting of her blouse. Slowly, he teased the buttons off one by one, still keeping his eyes on her. After he had gotten rid of the upper obstacle, he dutifully worked on her skirt. Rukia felt her face heat up. And she grew redder as her outer clothes completely fell away in Byakuya's hand.

His hand traveled downwards to rest over her bra. Slowly, he stroked her nipple through the cloth and Rukia had to stifle a gasp. It came out in a horrible squeak. Byakuya lifted his eyes to her and Rukia saw that the greyness had gone a dangerous shade darker. He reached out and undid her bra before effortlessly pulling it away, exposing her bare breasts.

Even though she had given herself to him once, Rukia still felt very conscious of her own body. After all, he was drunk that time and might not have been able to see her… all of her properly. And now… her cheeks burned as Byakuya's eyes roved over her, taking in every inch of her body.

His hand slowly made its way to her breast, taking one perfect mound in his palm. He kissed along her neck as he began to knead her breast fervently, making her cry out. His mouth began to move lower as his thumb rapturously stroked her nipple causing her to squirm, powerless under him. She drew in a sharp breath as his lips finally reached her breast and his tongue eagerly licked at the pink puckered bud, his teeth nipping on the sensitive skin.

Rukia let out a soft scream as Byakuya began to suckle on her breast. His mouth moved in erotic motions, sucking on her flesh, making something throb painfully hard in Rukia's lower body.

"Byakuya…" she groaned, as her fingers tugged at his long hair. He uttered a low growl in response and his mouth continued working at the pink pearl, sending fire through her body. She felt her back arch in pleasure, delivering more of her warm flesh into Byakuya's mouth.

_ Rukia, you have no idea how it makes me feel to hear you call my name as I pleasure you..._

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia could not breathe properly, see properly, think properly. The only thing she could make sense of was this man on top of her and his hands and mouth moving all over her body, making her feel like never before. She could not resist him, did not even want to. His movements and actions were getting hurried, _desperate_… almost as if reflecting the desire building so rapidly within her body.

Rukia reached out and unbuttoned Byakuya's office shirt, suddenly wishing the black vest underneath to disappear in a flash. His hands quickly assisted her, peeling off the two constricting garments. His pants were already half undone, before Rukia made sure the process was completed.

She reached out tentatively and caressed his toned chest. When he stayed still to allow her to continue, Rukia became a little braver. She ran her hand down his body and stroked his hard nipple in the process, causing Byakuya to tremble slightly. A smile almost played on her lips as she realized that the powerful, mighty Captain was succumbing to her. She did it again, and this time a hard growl escaped from his lips. She ran her hands again up his chest to his shoulders, using them to push herself slightly off the bed and closer to him. She pressed her tongue to his chest, causing Byakuya's grey eyes to widen. Before he could realize what was happening, Rukia ran her tongue sensually across his skin, lavishing kisses and nibbles to certain spots, and causing him to increasingly groan and tremble above her.

"Rukia…" His voice was almost breaking. He pushed her back into the bed and fiercely devoured her lips. Rukia met him with matched passion and desire, as their tongues entwined together. He moved his mouth slowly to the side of her face.

"I called out to you… Rukia…" His voice dropped low, as his lips brushed slowly against her cheek, so deliberately slow. "I called out to you that first night…"

His lips moved upwards and kissed her forehead, before moving down again to her nose.

Rukia's eyes shot open.

_ What?_

_ Called out… that first night?_

It could not have been… could it? She thought _she_ had heard wrong, that deep cry of his at the crook of her neck... she thought her ears had deceived her…

* * *

"_I love you," Byakuya whispered urgently and then he thrust hard into her._

_Rukia gripped his shoulders and threw her head back in a scream as she climaxed. Byakuya gave another final powerful thrust before he came inside of her, and buried his head into her neck as he cried out in a muffled tone._

_Rukia turned to him as both of them tried to calm their ragged breathing. Slowly, he lifted his head above hers. His eyes were now looking heavy and bleary. She reached out and tenderly touched her hand to his cheek in a caress._

_Byakuya…_

_

* * *

  
_

For a moment when Byakuya cried out, she had reflexively turned to him as she seemed to hear her name escaping his lips. But as he looked at her with his unfocused eyes, Rukia had decided her overwhelming desire for him had deluded her in that hopeful second.

And now…

He really had called out to her that night… he knew it was her… and they…

He really did…

He really did…

_… love her._

Rukia felt tears tickle her throat, as Byakuya pressed another gentle kiss on her nose. Tears of happiness, and of fulfillment. It didn't matter if she died right now… she had his love, right from the beginning. But she couldn't die now, not when they were finally together, not when they were right in each other's arms. "B-Bya…"

"_Rukia_…" Byakuya murmured in that deep, sultry voice. His lips came to hers then and moved over hers, soft and tender.

"_Rukia_…" His lips moved down to the pulse point on her throat, slowly down her neck.

"_Rukia_…" He moved lower still, down to her collarbone, showering her with little kisses and bitemarks the whole way.

He was calling her name… _her_ name. And with each one she heard, Rukia felt one wave of warmth after another crash over her. Felt her body slowly answer to his call, answer to his need. Felt herself slowly flare for him.

Byakuya's lips moved downwards still and skimmed the smooth skin of her chest and stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel.

His mouth moved lower. When Rukia realized where he was headed, her breath hitched and she reflexively moved her legs closer. Byakuya gently nudged them apart again.

"B-Byakuya…" Her voice trembled.

He ran his thumb along the cloth of her panties, the only obstacle left to her bodily treasures. That thumb stroked her entrance, causing Rukia to jerk slightly. Her panties were already wet, and Byakuya lost no time in getting rid of the piece of undergarment.

Keeping a hand on her leg, he kissed the skin of her inner thigh and started to work inwards. Rukia's breaths were coming out in gasps as he kissed at her entrance. Then he thrust his tongue into her core and Rukia cried out in pleasure. His thumb stroked her warm clit in straight motions, sending her senses into sensual overdrive.

"Byakuya!" Rukia cried out desperately, hot desire wracking her body as his tongue moved in and out of her. "Please!" She could feel his tongue moving about, tasting her fluids. When she felt as if she was not going to be able to take it anymore, he lifted his face from her intimacy and hovered over her once more.

"_B… Byakuya_…" Small hands pulled his face up so he was looking at the object of his unbearable desire. Her cheeks were flushed that beautiful, inviting shade of red. Beads of perspiration dotted her forehead. She kept her expression resolute as she looked up at him through eyes filled with heated desire.

"Make love to me."

He leaned in and whispered slowly into her ear, sending tingles of unbearable anticipation through her aching body. "I will do everything… you ask of me."

* * *

"I will do everything... you ask of me."

Byakuya looked into those big violet eyes belonging to the beautiful woman pinned under him. The only woman he had ever wanted so desperately... and so much in his life.

Her neck was delicious, as he had repeatedly marked her there as his. Nobody else but his.

Her skin was so smooth, and tasted so sweet to his lips.

And her moans, they sounded like the sweetest of melodies and the most seductive of vixens. He would give anything to hear her call his name over and over again as they flared in passion together, pushing his desire to greater heights.

He wanted the whole of her as he moved and positioned himself over her, his skin sliding pleasurably close against hers.

_ Rukia, let's make love. _

_

* * *

  
_

Byakuya ran a finger slowly along Rukia's cheek. Her warm wetness was already tempting him so much he was already hard. He ground his hips into hers for good measure, and gained satisfaction from the moan that escaped her lips.

Rukia could feel his erection pressing against her entrance, and her core was pounding hard to welcome him into her. He was torturing her, his lips and hands causing white hazes of ecstasy to envelop her body each time they moved over her skin. But it was not enough... she needed... _him_...

"Rukia…" Byakuya whispered again, his voice ragged. And then... he slowly slipped into her. She gasped out as he entered her and Byakuya stopped, allowing her to adjust to him. He was going to pleasure her, but he also wanted to take the pain down to a minimal. He watched her face carefully, keeping one gentle hand on her cheek.

He pulled out slightly and sunk back in, as Rukia cried out. He suppressed his burning desire as much as he could, mindful of the hurt he could cause her if he lost control. But it was becoming very difficult. Her wet warmth as her walls clenched and rubbed around him was unbelievable.

As Byakuya repeated his movements, Rukia felt stars begin to explode in front of her eyes as her body began to tremble with pleasure. She lifted her hips to him, pulling him deeper into her and Byakuya growled. It was too much… but not enough. She needed _more_…

Byakuya tried to go slow but he could not. He did not want to hurt her, though he probably already did the first time. It had been too long, curbing the desire to take her. Rukia's hips were rolling up to meet his thrusts, enticing him to break free off his restraints and to mindlessly pump into her. And he was relishing in the moans and whimpers she made, as she scrabbled at him desperately.

"Byakuya…" He looked down at the hoarse whisper.

"F-Faster… and… harder…" Rukia's eyes were slightly glazed and unfocused. Slowly, she lifted a trembling hand and placed it gently on his cheek. "I-I want… to be yours."

_ I want to be yours._

Rukia…

Byakuya took that hand in his and turned his head to kiss her palm. Then, he pressed her harder to him as he began to move. His thrusts increased in intensity and speed and Rukia kept up with him, sending mind-numbing pleasure through both their bodies each time their sexes came together. Her fingernails were digging into his back, and he gripped her hips so hard, almost to the point of bruising. Her screams of ecstasy coupled with his pleasured grunts carried in the silence of the room, as they moved together.

"_Byakuya…_ _Byakuya_..." Rukia's voice was raw with desire as she repeatedly called out his name and they sounded better than anything Byakuya had ever heard in his life. This was _bliss_, something he thought he would never have had the chance to feel in his life anymore. _Bliss _was having Rukia call out to him as he gave her the pleasure he derived from her… as he made sweet love to her. He could feel himself get harder with each time she chanted his name. He slid his lips along the already red skin on her neck, tasting the salty beads of sweat and occasionally biting down on her skin whenever the ecstasy became a little too much to handle.

They were coming close… the feel of the white peak of climax was starting to wash over them… Byakuya held Rukia tight to him, as he brought them slowly towards their release...

"Rukia…" he panted, as he tried to keep his mind from spiralling out of control as he moved. He could not take it much longer, he was going to-

Byakuya crushed his lips onto Rukia's, smothering her screams of pleasure as he thrust hard into her... and everything _exploded_. In a brilliant haze of white… and _sublime ecstasy_. A fire that burned too bright, and strong… finally giving way to _completeness_… and _fulfillment_. She screamed his name into his mouth as she trembled and climaxed. And with one final thrust, Byakuya followed after Rukia, shuddering as he gave release into her.

They stayed like that for a long time, his sweaty forehead resting on hers as both of them tried to slow their breathing, the orgasmic haze settling around them.

"Rukia…" Byakuya murmured, as his hand tenderly brushed the damp strands of hair from her cheek, before cupping her face to his. "_I… love you_."

It was too simple of three words for a confession. Byakuya did not like it, did not like the awkwardness of how it sounded. But he kept his grey eyes on Rukia's violet ones, allowing her… _willing_ her to see inside of him… to see all the love, passion, desire and everything else of his… _only for her. _Everything that words could not even begin to express.

_I love you, Rukia._

Slowly, her pretty lips curved into the sweetest of smiles as she looked up at him. "_I love… you_," Rukia whispered softly before her beautiful eyes slowly slid close as she drifted off to sleep and a thousand wonderful dreams.

The smile on her face stayed as she slept right next to him and Byakuya could not resist. He moved forward and gently kissed her on the nose. Then he put his arms around her small, warm body and pulled the covers over both of them, before falling off to a peaceful sleep.

_In bliss_.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's everyone!!! And for those who celebrate it, Happy Chinese New Year!!! I coincided the release of this chapter (heh) to be near Valentine's (well, one day before Valentine's anyway... coz I will be busy on that day itself ;D) so you can read this fic with all the lovey-dovey stuff flying in the air!! :D  
**

**YOOHOO!!! This is, to date, the longest (and most descriptive :p) smut I've wrote... and hoped it got better (and filled with maximum citrus feel and also... _love _:D) than the last! I hoped this chapter did justice to all of you who patiently stood by all the painful twists and turns the story had taken, and who stood by me! Thank you, and hope you liked it. I tried to make the ByaRuki interaction as beautiful (and sexy!) as possible! :D And I also wanted to make Byakuya confess more to Rukia (besides his body action :P... and I think she deserved it after all the hell he, or rather I, made her go through..) so I experimented with Byakuya's dialogue. He couldn't confess EVERYTHING coz it would be so OOC already so I made short phrases here and there. And I tried to make it as squee-worthy and romantic and as Byakuya-ish as possible (so as not to be OOC... it didn't look that way to me when I read through it... but well, I'm biased :D), and also sexy!! This is how I picture Byakuya to be... cold exterior but very, very passionate and absolutely willing to do anything when in love (he's already proven this by stepping over the family rules for the one he loved). That's why I find him so sexy! :D I styled his dialogue based on this perception of mine so ****hope that worked out as well, though I myself liked the end result. :) Okay fine, I confess... I fangirled for five seconds at my own work when I read it... lol XD XD  
**

**And also one more thing exposed in this chapter is the fact that Rukia also believed she had heard him call out to her that night (*sneak sneak* :D). When I wrote it, I was also worried that some of you would detect some weirdness there with the "turning" to him right after the "muffled tone". :D I just had to make every ByaRuki interaction mutual. :)  
**

**And from now onwards, I'm going to take a well-deserved and overdue hiatus for 3 months, I will try to update maybe once every month but that would be it I guess. Thanks for keeping with me all this while and taking the trouble to review the chapters (thank you to everyone who reviewed... and also to those who took the trouble to review every single chapter and also those who rarely reviewed on FF but did so for this fic... I feel very honoured to receive all of them!!! :D), and all the PMs (**Marisa Serise**, your motivational e-mail still remains in my inbox :D) and stuff! And the support... I really, really appreciate the overwhelming support you guys gave to me all this while... thank you very much again!! I can only repay you all for the support by bringing the regular updates to this stage, at which point the first peak finally gives way... and we can all breathe again and I can focus on my work without worrying about my readers. Then, at least, if you were to wait for me, you would wait with a warm, fuzzy feeling (hopefully :D).  
**

**If you thought the story would end here, there's much, much BIGGER things in store for our hero and heroine, _evenstar lady_-style!! Lol XD XD This is just the first peak, the true resolution of their feelings... and the next two are ready to come and hit them up!! (and I'm excited for the rest of the story as well... though this excitement needs to be put off... for now!! ) Because I've added new chapters along as I wrote, the tentative ending chapter for this story currently stands at Chapter 40 *jaw drop*. Well, at least we are already halfway through... lol :D **

p/s: A note to unluckyNumber13, I saw your latest review about the idea of Rukia fainting because of being pregnant and I was like "Owwsshh... why didn't I think of THAT!!??" Lol XD

p/s: Another 'mean' note to WR: You should be honoured. I wanted to call you something really bad, but then I realized it didn't ring nice. So yeah... nightmare is good. Don't worry, you won't discourage me, you just annoy me, that's it. Say, even if you tell me you're going to give up on me and this story is horrible, terrible etc, I can graciously show you the door right now. (I'm no longer the sensitive girl back in Teach me How To Love... getting better! Soon, everything is just going to bounce off me :D). I'm also in a good mood today so I'll save any sniping for... future. XD But your reviews are getting better (and it makes me easier to accept your criticisms as well, if not, I just throw them all in the bin) so... thank you. ;)**  
**

**Let's see what else I want to say before I disappear for a bit... hmm... well, just feel free to drop PMs or reviews once in a while (to nudge me along, if you think I'm one month-lacking of a chapter update... lol ;D) or just to keep in touch on life! That would be really nice... and so, do wait for me!! :D  
**

**Oh, and please do review this chapter and tell me what you think (I really would like to know your feedback. I do hope you love it but if you don't... it's alright... you can tell me what to improve on and whatnot :D)! **

**Cheers,**

**~evenstar lady~  
**


	24. Days After

**Hello everyone! It's evenstar lady here, with the first update for 'To Win You Back' in months! I have struggled to update this fic, since I was off hiatus by the start of May but I have been working on another new ByaRuki fic "Demons from My Past". I started that fic off because I have had a few reviews commenting on my OOC-ness in writing which somehow caused me a great deal of upset (which you can see in the end Author's Note later) and I decided to channel my feelings into a new AU fic which gives me more freedom to write. The Demons fic was meant to be an experimental platform for me in writing but it somehow attracted attention and I found myself updating it on a regular basis, leaving TWYB for a while. If you haven't read 'Demons from My Past' and you love AU ByaRuki fics with a novel plotline, hope you'd spare it a read. :)  
**

**Back to TWYB, I feel the need to let you all know that I suffer a little phobia to this fic now. Yes, my own fic. Maybe it's because of the pressure... which I know shouldn't exist when I am writing for pure leisure... but I will try to lose it soon because I shouldn't be affected by anything or anyone. Also, my laptop crashed early April, taking with it the latest draft of TWYB, so I had to make do with the one I saved in my drive, which is not really recent. I actually set the update time to coincide with the time when TWYB reaches 20 votes on the poll I created on my account but when it did, that was when my laptop crashed... and now it's 31... so I have to say my update time is... _overdue_. XD XD  
**

**And now, I wish to thank all my readers and well-wishers for the support and motivation you have all given me! I thank you all for waiting and I hope the story won't disappoint. The second peak approaches but you might have to make do with three boring progression chapters starting with this one till it arrives. I will try to make it as exciting in the meantime.**

**And I know it's been a long time and it's rather hard to make comebacks sometime, but I hope I will give you guys a reasonable one. Please bear with me. :)  
**

**Here is chapter 24, hope you enjoy. :) I apologize if it's a bit of dusty writing.  
**

**

* * *

**

Byakuya stirred in bed as his hand reflexively groped for the warm something he had kept right in his arms as he slept peacefully in the night.

His hands found only tangled sheets.

Byakuya's eyes opened to bright sunlight filtering through the window.

_Last night._

_Rukia_.

His alert eyes took in the room as he got up in bed. She was nowhere to be seen. Then realization hit him.

It was a schoolday today.

Byakuya got up from the bed and the sheets slid down his body, reminding him of his bare nakedness. And also of all the things he had done to her last night in this state. Byakuya felt the slight warmth tinge his cheeks. He had engaged in so many unbelievable things with her, as he touched her, kissed her, tasted her. The touch of her skin, the sound of her voice, her body, her scent, as she stayed with him... He felt his heart pound fast just thinking about it.

In a flash, Byakuya located his clothes on the floor and made his way to the bathroom to change for the new day.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, are you alright?"

"H-Huh? Yeah, yes of course!" Rukia squeaked, as Keigo peered closely at her. "W-Why?"

"I don't know. You look different, Kuchiki-san. Your cheeks… are red, and your eyes are…" Keigo looked at Rukia more closely and she had to look away. "… all sparkly somehow. But it's GOOD! You look very pretty… and definitely better than the last time!" Keigo nodded in approval.

"A-Ah. Thank you."

Rukia looked up as Ichigo entered the classroom and walked to the seat beside her. He stared at her as he settled into the seat.

"So… _he_'s back?"

Rukia looked away at Ichigo's hard and accusing stare. "H-How did you know?"

"Pops told me this morning. He said he heard both of you talking last night."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. _Talking_? He heard… _them_… last night? So _someone_ had been home. She and Byakuya hadn't been talking much last night, instead having their bodies communicate to each other in fierce passion. Isshin must have heard… _them_. Rukia felt her cheeks turn red. She was never going to live this down in front of Isshin.

"What?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, his expression dark.

"N-Nothing." Rukia looked back at the textbook she had just taken out of her bag, as she felt colour flood her cheeks.

* * *

Byakuya placed the pen down on the class report he was filling in. The words were starting to make no sense to him, he could not concentrate. And there was only one reason why he was this way.

Byakuya wanted to see Rukia so much but he had no reason to barge into her class. His schedule today did not include art, so all he could do was sit in his office in the staff lounge and ignore the temptation of going off in search of a petite, short-haired student.

_Rukia._

What was she doing right now? Feeling right now? What was she thinking?

And as Byakuya sat there and his mind drifted, he thought of those beautiful violet eyes, shining in pure desire and need as she looked up at him. Thought of those raven strands running like silk through his fingers. Thought of her soft skin sliding against his. Her voice.

_Rukia._

She had woken up before him. What had she thought of as she woke up next to him in the morning? What had she thought of last night, of what they had been through together?

Byakuya shook himself from his thoughts and rose out of his seat. He straightened his office tie, opened his office door and ignoring the stares of his female colleagues, strode out of the staffroom.

* * *

Rukia hurried along the hallways in her tracksuit, her school uniform in hand. Physical Education class was starting in three minutes and she had yet to put away her clothes and go down to the field.

'Why am I always late?'

The thought sent her spiralling so many months back when she ran from her Thirteenth Division office to the Captains' meeting hall, with the exact same thought and promises of a few punches to knock on Renji. Where she agreed to go down to the real world to help Ichigo to fight back the Hollows.

Where_ he_ soon followed, and things gradually changed as if with a swish of magic fairy dust, as she read so often in real world fairytales.

Rukia took a deep breath. 'So many things had-

She looked up and felt her heart stop.

The hallway was empty lest for her and the familiar figure now approaching from the other end of the hallway. Someone tall and lean. Handsome, with a striped blue office shirt and tie. The hair brushing his collars and the unmistakeable elegance and perfection in his steps.

_Byakuya._

Rukia's heart started pounding fast like a runaway horse, as her mind went into overdrive. She was excited, fearful and anxious... all at once. And she was headed right for him, as he was at her.

_What do I do? What do I do now?_

In the midst of her panic and fluster, Rukia did the only thing she could think of.

She hurriedly ducked her face and ran down another corridor.

Rukia did not know why she was running away. But she was so scared… and _shy_ to face him now, in the sunlight… in school. They had done so many unbelievable things last night, it made Rukia's cheeks heat up just to think about them. What did he think of them, of last night? Rukia had not bothered behaving herself yesterday, she had shown him everything of hers, did everything her heart and body commanded her to.

Rukia shook herself as she hurried down the corridor and up the stairs to her classroom.

_Byakuya, what do I do...?_

_

* * *

_

Byakuya felt his heart beat faster as he watched the familiar petite figure approaching. He had been silently walking down the corridors, nodding curtly at every high-pitched, excited greeting. When he felt that he could finally write down his class report in relative peace, he went left down one hallway to head back to the staffroom.

And it was then that he saw _her_.

She rushed down from a stairway at the other end, unaware of his presence. Even from far, Byakuya could easily tell that she was late for something, and yet looking so... _adorable_ in her flustered state. He walked straight to her. From far, he saw her jump slightly as she caught sight of him and immediately took a detour into one of the corridors on the right.

Byakuya's grey eyes narrowed. He stopped for a moment and stared at the spot where Rukia had just turned into one of the corridors. Was she _avoiding_ him?

Without a word, he strode back to his staff room and returned to his office. He swiftly opened the manila folder and took out a leaf of paper.

All it took would be a simple move.

* * *

"Kuchiki Rukia!"

Rukia looked up. She watched curiously as a small girl hurried towards her across the field before stopping, panting before the amused Physical Education class and their teacher.

"What is it, Sora?"

"M-Mizuki-sensei, K-Kuchiki-sensei has requested that K-Kuchiki-san c-complete her first phase of detention now." The girl took a few seconds and calmed her fast breaths, as Rukia's eyes widened.

"Kuchiki-sensei?" The harsh tone of the teacher's voice immediately softened to that of a ladylike quality. "But I do not allow my students to miss-

"Oh!" The small girl clapped her hands to her mouth in shock. "I forgot! He sends his regards to you, Mizuki-sensei and asks how your rose garden is coming along."

Byakuya's honey trap effect was evident in the teacher's attitude reversal. "Oh he did? I didn't think he'd have remembered! Tell him it's wonderful and that he can come visit anytime!" Rukia's eyes widened as the teacher turned to her. "Go along, Kuchiki Rukia, hurry up. Do not keep Kuchiki-sensei waiting."

"I-"

"Go."

* * *

"W-Where is this detention taking place?" Rukia asked apprehensively as she hurried behind the small girl. Despite her size, the little girl was hurrying off at an almost inhumane speed, necessitating a half-jog from Rukia once in a while to keep up. Or maybe it was because Rukia was just too hesitant and afraid of what was awaiting her.

"The chemistry labs, Kuchiki-san." The little girl turned around and smiled.

Rukia smiled back at her but her heart was pounding hard. The... _chemistry_ labs?

"Here we are!" The excited voice jolted Rukia from her reverie. Rukia took a deep breath and followed in through the laboratory doors after the girl.

The chemistry lab was empty.

Rukia looked about, mystified. Where was Byakuya?

"Oh, here it is! Your detention duty, Kuchiki-san!" Rukia approached one of the sinks where the small girl was standing and stared at the piece of paper taped on the workbench.

'_Beakers and lab equipment to be cleaned, dried and stacked in cabinets.'_

"Doesn't seem too difficult, does it, Kuchiki-san?" The girl beamed at her.

"It doesn't." Rukia smiled.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it!"

Rukia watched the girl disappear past the laboratory doors before turning back to the glassware piled high in the sink. She allowed a moment to take in the quiet laboratory, the shelves, racks, the teacher's bench at the front and the aisles of student workbenches. When she was satisfied that she could not detect Byakuya's _reiatsu_, Rukia turned on the tap and took up the brush. She let the water run over the beakers before picking one up and starting to brush the residues of the previous experiment off it. As she cleaned the beakers, she felt herself slowly start to relax. This was easy, maybe he wasn't even coming to see her, she was just being paranoid.

* * *

Byakuya watched Rukia from the shadows, watched her stiff posture slowly relax as she got into cleaning the glassware. He had long guessed that cleaning was a stress-reliever for Rukia. He watched her expert, nimble hands handle the glass so delicate and steadfast both at the same time. He had suppressed his _reiatsu_ but he couldn't carry on watching forever…

Byakuya did not why he was acting this way. Why he wrote down the detention form and hailed the next student he saw to take it down to the Physical Education class. Why he slipped in a few sweet words to ensure that the strict Mizuki-sensei would allow Rukia to come to him. Why he wanted _her_ to come to him. He was usually so severe and disciplined. But with Rukia, everything seeemed to explode everytime he saw her. When he saw her, all the chains that he had constructed around himself would come undone. He was _unrestrained_ when he was with her.

_Free._

He couldn't go on watching her forever...

* * *

"_Rukia._"

Rukia gasped and immediately juggled the glass beaker dangerously threatening to slip in her hand. She watched as Byakuya stepped out from behind the dark shadow of the chemical hood. How long had he been standing there? Was he watching her?

"B-Byakuya."

He took a step towards her and she retreated one back. He stopped.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I-I am not…" Rukia clasped the beaker tight in her hands.

"Yes you are… so much so that I have to resort to_ this_ so I can get to see you." Byakuya swept a hand calmly around the lab. "Why are you so afraid of me now?"

"I…" Rukia looked away, blushing slightly.

"Did I do something wrong last night? Something you did not like, perhaps?"

"No!" Rukia looked up, her eyes wide. "It was… it was the greatest night of my life…" she whispered, before flushing red. "I just…"

"You just what, Rukia?"

"I…"

"Or have you…" Byakuya's deep cool voice stopped for just a split second. "… had a change of heart?"

"No!" Rukia shouted again, and Byakuya felt something warm up fast inside him at her defiance. Her defiance for him. "I… I love you, Byakuya," she whispered, and lowered her eyes shyly. "And I just want the best for you."

Rukia started to look up and gasped as she felt a wind blow about her, before Byakuya appeared before her. Rukia gasped but he had already tipped her head up with one long finger so she was looking him in the eye. "Do say that again, Rukia."

* * *

Byakuya felt a shiver run through his body at those simple words from her lips. He could not stop himself as he Flash-stepped in front of her. Now he held her chin on his finger as she looked at him, her violet eyes so wide and pretty, her cheeks pink. "I love you, Byakuya." She kept her gaze resolute on him and her cheeks got redder, as he stared back at her. "And I… I don't know. I… I won't hold any responsibility on you over…" Rukia took a breath. "… last night. If you want… to… to forget…" She felt her heart grow heavy at the words. "… it's fine for m-

She felt hands grip her tight so she was facing Byakuya.

"_Forget_?" His cool voice was suddenly laced with subtle venom.

Rukia could not move, or say anything.

"What gives you the idea that I would want such a thing?"

"I… I… If you feel it's not good for us…"

"I don't know if it's good or bad…" Byakuya murmured as he leaned towards Rukia. "… I just know it felt… _right_."

His eyes were growing lidded as his gaze moved from her face… to settle at her lips. Rukia felt that familiar stirring in her body.

"B-Bya…"

He moved closer, closing the gap between them.

"W-We are in a... a…"

His lips were inches from her own.

"In a school, I believe?" he murmured before his lips met hers.

He kissed her tenderly, his hands gently touching her, almost as if she might break. Kissed her tentatively, as if afraid the great passion he was harbouring deep inside might scare her away. Kissed her as if he had not made love to her so fiercely last night. Kissed her... so softly.

* * *

Rukia felt those warm lips touch hers like a feather and everything dissolved into nothingness. Her body trembled but his firm hands pulled her close to him, to his warmth... and protection. The kiss was light and sweet, nothing but a tentative promise, a brief display of affectionate want. It made everything warm up inside Rukia, wrap her up in a cocoon of bliss and comfort.

They both heard the footsteps at the same time. Rukia felt those irresistible lips retract from hers and she looked up, a little dazed.

The next sight she saw took her breath away.

"_Kuchiki Rukia_?"

"H-Huh?" Rukia turned, flustered at the voice. She stepped away from the sink where she was standing, nothing but laboratory equipment surrounding her. A teacher stood at the door.

"Are you doing your detention in here?" The teacher lifted her glasses up over her head and stared at Rukia.

"H-Hai, Sato-sensei."

"Very well. I will be coming to this lab in thirty minutes. Will you be finished then?"

"H-Hai." Rukia watched the teacher smile and nod, leaving the lab. She turned back to the sink. Slowly, she brought her hand to her lips. She had seen Byakuya right before he performed yet another flawless Flash step away from the laboratory. She had watched his handsome face draw further from hers. Watched his cool grey eyes suddenly soften as he looked down at her, the rare emotion in the depths of those dreamy orbs betraying a slight fragility and lot more humanity... and _love_. She had watched as his lips curled up slightly in the ghost of a smile, making the man in front of her appear so much more handsome and youthful.

And then he was gone, taking away the touch of her lips upon his and leaving the image in her mind she knew very few in Soul Society had the privilege to see.

He had _smiled _at her.

* * *

Rukia slowly padded upstairs to the bedroom, her heart pounding. After school, she had stayed behind with Ichigo and their gang of friends to work on the school's Family day recipe menu (since the kissing booth now was totally out of question). Then, she had deliberately missed dinner and went over to Orihime's house, whose enthusiastic offers to be one of the main cooks for the event somehow went unnoticed. It was already nighttime as she let herself into the Kurosaki residence.

Byakuya was right, she was _avoiding_ him.

Rukia did not really know why. But she did not know what she would do if she looked into those seductive set of piercing grey eyes or hear that deep, resonating voice. Even thinking about everything of his made her cheeks warm up.

She was _his_ now.

It made a lot of things leap happily in Rukia, lifting her right up into the heavens. But then, there were many other feelings that bogged her down, the guilt, the uncertainty, the confusion.

Was it right, like this? Was it wrong?

Rukia did not know.

She wanted to run away, but she knew if she ran on and on, she would just run straight back to him. She did not know what she wanted from him. Or what he wanted from her. Or where this was going to lead them to. Or what they could do about it.

All that she knew was that she _loved_ him.

She loved him… very much, and would have loved to stay right by his side. To have his strong arms holding her to him, to hear his voice whisper in her ear over and over again. To hear his deep voice call out her name in need. Rukia felt the heat start to creep up her face as realistic visions began playing in her mind.

To feel his lips moving fiercely over hers. To-

The door slid open.

Rukia's eyes widened as she looked up… into the very set of mysterious grey eyes she had been thinking about all day. Without realizing it, she had stopped right in front of the bedroom door.

"Were you planning on sleeping outside in the hallway tonight? Or were you trying some new brand of _kidou_ that would enable you to open doors without external movement?" Byakuya's tone was cold.

"I… I…" Rukia started to back away from the door.

A long hand shot out and latched on her arm. Rukia yelped as Byakuya yanked her into the room with him, before closing the door. Then he turned to her.

"Despite what I have told you again and again, you are still so scared of me," he spoke, his eyes calmly burning into hers.

Rukia tried to look away. "I… I…" She was backing away slowly from him, but he continued walking closer to her. She felt the back of her knees touch the bedframe, and she could no longer move away.

"What did I do wrong, Rukia?"

"N-Nothing."

"Then why do you run from me?"

"I… N-No, I did not."

Byakuya raised a perfect eyebrow at her statement, and Rukia felt her heart miss a beat. Damn, the things he could do to her with just the tiniest of gestures!

"I… I had to help I-Ichigo and the others to plan the Family Day class activity. A-And then… Orihime invited me over for dinner at her house." Rukia stood a little straighter as she talked. That's right, it was perfectly logical and reasonable. The only thing he did not need to know was that she did so with the actual intent to avoid him.

Byakuya was staring intently at her as she spoke. Then he opened his mouth. "So you ate over at her house?"

Rukia nodded.

"It's late. Shall we have supper together before bedtime?"

"N-No!" Rukia lowered her eyes as Byakuya stared back at her. "I-I mean... it's okay."

"You are apparently very full from the dinner."

"Yes, I am. Very."

Suddenly, a traitorously loud growl chose that moment to escape from Rukia's tummy. She had avoided most of the dishes at Orihime's, preferring not to test her stomach's tolerance to a combination of peanut butter, curry and sweet syrup.

She looked up nervously at Byakuya, and could have sworn she saw a twinkle of amusement dance through his eyes.

"Apparently so," he answered in his deep voice, and Rukia felt her face heat up.

He started to turn to the desk and Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. "You should wash up and then get ready for bed."

"H-Hai."

Rukia hurriedly escaped into the bathroom, bathed as fast as she could and changed into her usual yellow pyjamas. She stopped for a while and then opened the bathroom door timidly. Byakuya had already changed into his own black pajamas and was on his bed, pulling the covers up to his body. He looked up when he saw Rukia.

"G-Good night." Rukia bowed and turned to her closet.

"Rukia, where are you going?"

Rukia turned back at the deep voice, her hand on the handle of her closet.

_Huh? _

"S-Sleeping,… B-Byakuya."

"If it is sleeping you wish to do, I believe your place is here," he replied in a calm voice and one pale hand smoothed out the sheets next to him.

_HUH? _

_Sleep… sleeping on the bed? Sleeping with… Byakuya?_

Rukia stared back at him, her heart pounding. Byakuya's gaze did not waver, as if challenging her to say no.

"E-Err… o-okay."

She turned back to her closet and fumbled with her blankets.

"You will share mine."

Rukia stopped, her heart pounding. She fumbled a little more in her closet and turned to Byakuya's bed, the Sixth Division Captain rabbit plushie tucked in her arms.

Keeping her head down with her heart beating ever so fast, Rukia cautiously approached the bed. She looked at Byakuya and he was staring intently at her. Lowering her eyes quickly, Rukia got into bed and stuck her feet under the covers, trying not to tremble so much.

Byakuya silently stared at her.

Rukia blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"Do you sleep with that every night?"

Rukia's eyes widened as she stared at him looking at the rabbit.

"H-Hai," she answered softly.

Silence.

Byakuya laid down onto the bed, and turned his head to look at her.

_What?_

Understanding, she followed suit and lowered her head onto the spare pillow and tried to pretend that there was no tall, handsome man sleeping on her right, so close to her. How was she supposed to sleep now? Byakuya was so close to her, she could feel his warm hand lying just inches from her own. Rukia took a silent, deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Rukia…"

Her eyes shot open and she reflexively turned to her right. Byakuya looked back at her, his head turned to her on the pillow. His grey eyes were soft as he looked at her, strands of his black hair falling over them. He was... beautiful. Rukia stared at his profile, his pointed chin, the delicate lines of his cheekbones, his well-defined nose, his lips…

Her eyes widened as his hand moved to her cheek, as she heard his deep voice like a lullaby.

"Rukia, I..."

* * *

Byakuya breathed as slowly as he could. His heart was pounding fast, despite his unaffected exterior.

Rukia was sleeping next to him.

Without realizing what he was doing, Byakuya had commanded her to his bed, knowing this was the only way to get close to her. He did not know what he was doing. His heart was clearly not obeying his brain, only wanting to get close to this girl sleeping right next to him now.

He was never like this, always rigid and strict with behaviour and principles. But when he saw her, everything unravelled loose.

His heart was unrestrained.

Now his hand rested on her soft cheek, as her beautiful eyes stared back at him in the moonlight.

"Rukia, I..."

"RUKIA-CHANNNN!"

Byakuya and Rukia's eyes widened. Immediately, Rukia's expression became one of panic and she turned and hurriedly got off the bed. Byakuya sat and stood up from the bed as he watched a flustered Rukia take a second to calm her appearance before opening the door.

"RUKIA-CHANNN! Ooohh, you are sleeping, already?" Isshin smiled at her, taking in her pyjamas. "I'm sorry for disturbing but…" He sidestepped Rukia and walked into the bedroom. "Ah, Byakuya-san, you are sleeping as well!"

Byakuya's answering cold stare was almost lethal.

"Rukia-chan, you will be pleased, or displeased I don't know…" Isshin winked at her. "… to know that you will be having the girls' room again starting tonight! They are off to camp for a week and a half so…" Without waiting for an answer, Isshin walked to the closet and jerked it open.

"My, my… such a nice closet!" He took out the already neatly-folded covers and smiled slyly at Rukia from the closet door and she blushed. "I will help you to move!"

"Ah… I…" Rukia could on stutter as she watched Isshin grabbed a pile of her clothes into his arms.

"Oh, you are forgetting your soft toy, Rukia-chan!" Isshin bent down and picked the rabbit up from the bed, before turning it over curiously. "Very… interesting outfit," Isshin smiled as he touched the _haori_. "What fashion is this, Rukia-chan?"

"Ah… nothing… I just… thought it up."

"Ah well… come on now… sorry for disturbing, Byakuya-san and good night."

Byakuya had stood up from the bed and was now staring at Rukia. He opened his mouth.

"Good night."

Their eyes met and Rukia ducked her head down as she felt her face grow warm. She bowed and followed Isshin out the door and into the girls' room.

"Here you go, Rukia-chan!"

"Thank you." Rukia bowed.

"Good night, Rukia-chan!"

"Good night."

Rukia closed the door and turned to the empty room. She reached up and touched the side of her face.

Slowly, she smiled alone in the room. "_Good night_."

* * *

Byakuya stared at his empty room and let out a soft sigh. He had been looking forward to just simply sleeping with Rukia... sans the extracurricular activties. Holding her small, warm body in his arms under the warm covers would be nothing short of heaven.

_Two more days..._

Byakuya hurriedly repressed that dark feeling in his heart.

It was the other way around now. He was traitorously trying to bury the guilty thoughts of Hisana in his mind and heart these days, and on painful nights. He still struggled with his emotions, but he would not let Rukia know. It would pain her, and hurt her… and he would rather die than do those things again to her.

He would not burst this little heaven they were enclosed in.

Yes, he was still suffering, but he was a master at disguising emotions. He still struggled with guilt, the same guilt of betrayal. He still had nightmares on certain days.

But this time… it was _different_. He would wake up with the happiness to see her for the day, to see her smiling at him.

It was all worth it. Because when he had made it through the endless night of guilt and nightmares of betrayals, he would feel the touch of her hand on his once more for the day. He would see her happy eyes looking right at him, and him only. He would get to be with her... for yet another second, yet another day.

It was all worth it.

* * *

Rukia bit her lip as she walked slowly upstairs. It had been two days after she had been "moved" to Yuzu and Karin's bedroom, and she had not seen Byakuya since. She wondered if he was staying out of her way this time after witnessing her attempts to avoid him. She wondered if he was displeased at her actions.

Ichigo and his friends had made plans to go for a late-night movie the following night. Orihime was kind enough to suggest bringing along Byakuya to have some fun, still apologetic from the time they had left him out during the countryside trip. Rukia had excitedly agreed and gotten two tickets for the outing. This time, she was not going to leave him out.

She looked under the door and noticed the light under the door. Taking a deep breath, Rukia knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Rukia peeked in. Byakuya had his back to her, sitting at his desk unmistakeably reading his reports.

"B-Byakuya."

He turned then. Rukia saw that he was dressed in a white shirt with black pants.

"I… I am going out with Ichigo and the others for a movie tomorrow night, Byakuya." Rukia stood nervously at the door. "E-Er... I was wondering if maybe you would like to come along because we could get extra tickets."

"Rukia."

Rukia was practically holding her breath.

"I will be heading out to Soul Society tonight till the next day. I don't think I can make it, I am sorry."

The words sank in. "O-Oh, no, it's nothing then!" Rukia smiled hastily, despite the small disappointment she felt at not being able to go to the movies with Byakuya for the very first time. But, curiosity overwhelmed her.

"Soul Society? Has something come up?"

"I just need to attend to something. You can have this room in my absence for a day."

Rukia nodded.

Silence.

"A-Are you going... now?"

"Soon... but I was waiting for _you_ actually."

"Me?" Rukia's eyes widened as Byakuya stood up from the desk and she saw two plastic bags sitting on the table.

"Let's have dinner first. I have asked Kurosaki Isshin for a spare chair." Byakuya got up and brought an additional plastic chair to the small table. "Sit, Rukia. You haven't eaten, have you?"

Rukia shook her head and settled timidly into the chair. Byakuya got into the other chair and watched as she took the containers out of the plastic bags. He watched her eyes widen and heard her gasp as she started to remove the covers off each container.

"I got them off the small restaurant down the fifth lane. I heard that they make some really good home-cooked food."

Rukia turned to him and he took in the beautiful smile grazing her lips, her eyes shining in excitement and happiness. "Rice dumplings? And fried eggs... with pickled cucumber dish?"

"All your favourite foods, Rukia."

Rukia smiled again at him and Byakuya suddenly felt that the near hour he spent in the famous restaurant waiting for the dishes to be cooked to perfection was so trivial a period spent.

"Let's eat, Rukia."

"H-Hai."

* * *

"Arigatou, Byakuya."

"Did you like it?"

Rukia nodded, smiling. "I did... a lot."

It was after dinner and Byakuya was preparing to set off to return to Soul Society. He hadn't spoken about it at all during dinner, just making small talk with Rukia. She was dying to ask him about it but she understood the unspoken display that Byakuya projected during dinner. She was not to ask questions on that particular topic. Rukia knew Byakuya must have his reasons, and they had to be very good ones. So she satisfied herself with his company and the good food, and never stopped smiling. It was enough... just like this. She wasn't going to ask for more.

"I have asked Urahara Kisuke to open a portal for me down at his shop. I have to go now." Byakuya took up his Soulphone. "I... will see you, Rukia."

He turned to head downstairs. "Sleep early."

He was halfway down the landing when he heard her voice. "Byakuya!"

Byakuya swiftly turned back to see Rukia, standing awkwardly at the bedroom door. Her violet eyes were soft and beautiful as she looked at him.

"T-Take care. And...

... come _home_ soon."

* * *

**And there you have it, chapter 24! It's not explosive... but it's a progression chapter and I hoped you liked it enough after months. I apologize if my writing's a bit of a struggle this time around, I will try to get my bearings soon enough. The reason for Byakuya's going off to SS will be revealed in the next chapter. It was actually supposed to be in this chapter but I felt it became too long so I cut it short. So hope you'd wait. :) The next few chapters would be boring... but I hope I can make it as good as possible for you all. :) **

**Now I have some rectifying on this fic to do after several reviews...**

**You might have to bear with these long Author Notes from now on, because this is the only place I get to talk to you all as a whole… and to discuss points. And I find it really surreal and grateful that a fic could become discussion ground for the ByaRuki pairing.**

**Now I believe I can finally takes these criticisms with an open heart after just four rather painful reviews… maybe this is what they say as growth as a writer? I think it all started with the last review of Loivissa which I replied very thoroughly in a very long PM and it somehow let me see the reasons I've written this story for, why I did this and that… because I've never had to type it out before, I just write. And additionally, I get to see what others who don't agree with how I write think. It's good. If you like what I write, that's wonderful, I'm happy I got to share something with you that makes you happy. If you don't, then I can know the reasons at least and try to understand them (though it doesn't mean I'd change the fic like you want it to be, I would just understand and if it's something worth looking into, I will try to incorporate it into my next fic).**

**It's all good. This is really good. *nods***

**I don't know how many of you have started disliking the fic from when you started following it but I have to say I cannot stop writing this, because of the readers who are behind me who still love this fic. I have to finish this because I cannot disappoint those who took the trouble to review and continuously PM me to tell me to do my own thing, and because I already have this entire story set out. If you hate it, you give me your reasons and I will understand but I'm guessing it would somehow correlate to plots and characters, which I cannot change. And if you cannot bear with that, then put this down and never come to this page again.**

**If you believe you can stand it just to see how the end result looks like, I hope you will stay with me, and at the end, I accept all the criticisms you will want to give me. Because by then, the story has meted out the way I want it to, and I have nothing to hide anymore. At the end, I will accept all criticisms. You want to tell me it's terrible, it's wasted a goddamn load of your time… go ahead. I'm completely… open.**

**Loivissa, I did not answer your last PM because I think our exchange has resolved with that last PM. I think we have mutual understanding now on how both of us view this story, and I really appreciate that. Thank you. :) For those who agree with Loivissa, I can only offer these explanations.**

**For Rukia's condition, I find it sometimes hard to write her when it involves deep emotion because she's always been strong and capable of carrying the strong woman image. What I want to point out here is how the relationship has blossomed according to the way I wrote it which I believed would provide ground to the fragility she's currently having emotionally. Rukia is a bit of an ice queen herself but we know she can be very sensitive behind her front (the Kaien incident and waiting for execution in Sokyoku and her reflection on Ichigo). And in this fic, the way I have written their relationship to be… how Byakuya has worked his way into her heart… by showing her gentle, endearing gestures (taking her to an ice-cream shop unexpectedly, watching fireworks with her, holding her when she's crying, trying to get to know her as much as he can during the funfair, piggybacking her, dancing with her, kissing her). And his cold, aloof external demeanour is just one of the key points that add to the effect of his actions to her, because he's never shown such care and love to anyone else before. It is with this point that I believed I could craft out a love relationship that allows Byakuya to melt Rukia completely and make her powerless against her feelings towards him.**

**And for the much-negatively-hyped Chapter 16, I also struggled with writing this chapter. But this was the only way I could think of at the time I outlined the plot (before I start a story, I always outline the plot to the end so I know roughly where I want to go and I won't suddenly get stuck in the middle… as I said time and again, I was never someone to abandon something I've started in the middle of the process) that I could get Byakuya and Rukia to painfully admit their feelings for each other. Yes, I wanted it to be painful this time (compared to the sweet we-suddenly-fell-in-love reunion I gave them in Teach Me How To Love, though I was quick to dash that in the next chapter ;)) so it would be more realistic. And at that time, this was the only way I could think of to allow their relationship to be thrown painfully to reality (and also lend to other further chapters… all my chapters have at least one function… they are never there just to be there…. if they are, I tell you so in the AN) for them to accept it. I guess it worked out in completely opposite ways for most of you. But I understand now thing like this always happen when you are writing and experimenting with newer takes on scenarios and plots. Therefore, I accept all the negative (and positive) critcisms for that chapter.**

**I do not know if I am losing Byakuya and Rukia anymore. The recent reviews have cast doubts on whether I am really creating them IC because I have always thought I've kept them IC. I will also add a part of my PM here with Loivissa because I am tired to type up.**

**I am never a fan of OOC unless the story is really good and to be honest, it hurts me a lot when people tell me my characterization is completely off, especially when I've tried so hard to keep them to what I think are their characters. I don't know if it's a problem with interpretation or if I really do not understand their characters (or the reviewer does not), but I think I do understand what some of you are saying. I won't defend myself here (I've defended myself too many times… especially a hard one for Loivissa) but all I can say is I'm writing a Byakuya and Rukia falling in love. And from my perspective, when Rukia falls in love, she can be weak and she can be strong at times (please do not question her condition in my plot at this time, if not I will really bite your head off). For Byakuya, strangely, when I think of him falling in love, I think he can be very passionate and possessive, and slowly revert to characteristics of his teenage boy self at times. Which, I believe in that, would make very nice ground for some cute ByaRuki love time. That, coupled with the fact that he did lose a loved one in his life, means he would be very afraid of losing… all over again. Which makes him almost, if not more, fragile than Rukia is. I don't know if this interpretation is correct, but again, this is fanfiction. And this is evenstar lady's fanfiction, and I believe this is the only reason I would ever need to justify my characterization, which I still believe firmly, conform to the original characters of Byakuya and Rukia. But because I realized I might be a lot hardheaded than is necessary to expand my perception and abilities and I might be missing out things (after all, the one singing does not hear herself properly), I do accept the critiques of the way I've characterized my characters. I will accept them, I won't throw them away and I will try my best to understand what you are saying.**

**But here I will need to warn those of you who think my characterization is unrealistic, from as far as my perception and inner feelings tell me… and from the expectations I sense from your reviews, I believe Byakuya and Rukia will only return to be "in character" for you in the last few chapters of this fic.**

**About the plot, for this one, no matter how much you critcized my plot, I will just throw it back in your face. Sorry, I cannot and will not change the plot. And this stubbornness I will not change. Because I have mapped it all out, if I change something now, everything else changes and I've got no time to do so. If you love my plot story as a whole in the end, then I will know that I have worked an independent fic idea on my own which has the capability to stand true to the ByaRuki pairing. If it fails, I will then take that as a lesson for my next fic, if ever.**

**Thank you so much for staying with me, and nice to see you all again after some time! :D :D**

**~evenstar lady~  
**


	25. A Second Love?

**Hi everyone! I'm in the middle of my blissful holidays, due to end in 2 days. Lol, so I'm enjoying it as much as can... and of course, writing fanfics! I would like to thank ALL the readers for their overwhelming support, reviews and PMs following my previous chapter, they have all pushed me to update 'To Win You Back' today, so thank you very much! Special thanks to **alinda arch** and **RunSakura** for the collection of reviews per chapter... they were such a joy to read! This chapter goes out to you two sweeties, and every reader as well! :D**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 25... there was supposed to be more to this chapter, but again I split it to make it not so "bulky" all in one. Hope you all will wait for the next! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

Rukia jumped around the room and onto the bed. She sprawled out onto the bed and turned her head to see the Sixth Division Captain bunny smiling at her. She smiled softly back at it.

_Byakuya…_

It had been two hours since he had left. And now on the bed, Rukia somehow felt restless. She should have offered to walk him to Urahara's store. Then, she would at least see him safely through the gate to Soul Society. Then she would at least… have some more time with him.

Rukia turned around and shifted in bed as she tucked the bunny in her arms. She thought of his lips so light on hers in the chemistry labs, his warm hand on her cheek as they lay on the bed next to each other, his soft eyes, his smile. Rukia felt her lips reflexively curve upwards as she closed her eyes.

_Beep._

Hollow? Rukia jumped up and reached for her Soulphone in her pyjamas. She flipped it open and stared at the screen, prepared to map out the location of the invasion and to warn Ichigo.

Colour flooded her cheeks. She stared at the screen and the words.

_Rest, Rukia. Don't stay up late. Byakuya._

Rukia sat up quickly in bed, and looked around. When her room appeared empty and the night sky seemed normal through the window, she dropped her eyes to the phone in her hand and started to key in words. She stopped a bit, deleted the words, and started again.

The plushie smiled at her, silent in her arms.

* * *

"My Lord."

"Have all the offerings been made, Kazumasa?"

"Yes… for tomorrow. My Lord should take some rest now, it has been a long journey."

Byakuya nodded and made his way to his chambers, his old servant trotting in the wake of his footsteps. As soon as he dismissed Kazumasa, he heard the characteristic beep of the Soulphone he had brought in with him from the real world.

Byakuya strode to his bedside table and picked it up.

_ I wasn't. I am sleeping. Hope everything is good. Good night. Rukia._

'You are _sleeping_?' Byakuya thought, amused.

He looked down at the words Rukia had typed, words she probably spent a near hour mulling over to produce what she deemed would be formal and proper. And yet he could easily see in his mind's eye as she deleted word by word nervously, trying to produce what would be the best result.

Byakuya changed into his nightrobes and got into bed, into his warm bed covers.

_ Good night, Rukia. _

_

* * *

_

Ruka bit her lip. She straightened her legs and tried to read her novel. She was already almost at the end of the story but her mind could not really be bothered. It was early next morning, and barely less than a day that Byakuya had left for Soul Society and she found herself wondering if he was okay and about what he was doing.

He had not contacted her after that one message on her Soulphone and Rukia was itching to type a new one to him but she knew it would only serve as more distraction. She knew she might be over-analyzing things but he seemed to have become colder the past few days after she was moved out of his room. She anxiously wondered if she had caused him displeasure by continuously running away from him. Maybe he thought she wasn't taking him seriously. Rukia felt her heart weigh down with sadness and worry.

No, it wasn't like that! She really loved him!

Was that why he had gone off to Soul Society? Or was there… _something else_?

* * *

Byakuya straightened his Captain _haori_ and stepped out silently from his bedroom. The sun had just risen, the soft rays of morning washing the wooden panels of the walls in a fresh bright white. The bird chirped in the distance as he closed his bedroom doors and set off down the hallway.

It was yet another sleepless night, and Byakuya had little to wonder why. After all, he was so close to…

His footsteps stopped in front of a polished door and he pushed the doors open. He strode in and finally stopped in front of the final door in the room. Byakuya took a deep breath as his hands reached out to the handles of the door.

This was a routine he had grown used to so many decades ago. A routine he had performed at least five times a week, if not everyday. A routine he had eventually come to forget and evade, after falling in love once more and with the one woman he should not ever fall in love with.

He opened the doors and stared at her.

"Hisana, happy birthday."

* * *

"Ichigo…"

The hostile amber eyes weren't making it easy for her.

"Stop looking at me like that, or else I won't be able to tell you what I asked you to come in here for."

She watched the brown eyes dilate slightly before losing some of the blame in them.

"I…"

Ichigo watched her silently, but his eyes already held that knowing look. And Rukia knew, long before she opened her mouth, that both of them knew what was about to be said.

"I am… _with_ Byakuya."

She listened as her words made the thing both of them already knew, maybe even months back, a reality out in the open.

"Why?"

Rukia looked up at the question. Ichigo's eyes were suddenly filled with a lot of emotions, and the cumulative effect was… unreadable.

"I… I don't know." And as Rukia spoke the words, she realized… she really did not know. It was something so gradual, so slow that she had not even realized it. He had won his way right into her heart so gradually and.. magically. Like the _sakura_ fragrance that gradually became part of her life as the adopted sister of the flawless Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia had never smelled _sakura_ before in the Rukongai. In her first days in the Kuchiki mansion, she could not go to sleep due to the thick floral fragrance in the air from the trees in the garden. And as years went by, the very fragrance lulled her to sleep and she could soon tell if a tree was chopped down in the garden just from the absence of one scent in the midst of many.

"I just… fell in love."

"But… why now? You stayed with him for so many decades, Rukia," Ichigo spoke, slow.

This, Rukia did not know as well. Maybe because she actually got to know him…_ here_. Maybe because they were so far from _everything_, everything that would constrict them to what they were. Maybe because it was the first time she had actually… seen his _heart_.

"I-I don't know as well."

"But you know, better than anyone… that he is… your _brother._"

* * *

Byakuya stared at the swirls of smoke from the incense and knew he could not keep this up any longer. He lifted his eyes slowly.

Lifted it… right to her.

"Hisana."

Her soft, kind face smiled back at him. Even her softness stung and cut through him like a big, painful blade.

Because as he stared back at the demure loveliness and fragility, he found his mind unable to resist the image of a face so similar but livelier, the vibrant eyes so filled with mischief… and life. Unable to resist the boldness in her steps, the brashness of her words. Unable to resist… her.

_Hisana… why? _

_ I have kept the promise I made you, taken her in and cared for her. I feared for my sanity when I first saw her, feared for what it might do to me. She looks like you, Hisana… so much like you… so much like you and yet so different. _

_ Why?_

_ I have tried to ignore the ray of light beckoning to me, tried to ignore the slow fact that she was slowly becoming more than a promise. I thought if I brushed her off, it would do me good. It has only pained me, and her. But now… _

_ … I have made a mistake._

_ Because I chose to learn more about her. I chose to go to her this time, and to know her. I thought it was the face, Hisana… but it was not to be. Because I…_

_ … fell in love._

The deep voice trembled for the first time in the morning silence. "Hisana, I am… _sorry_."

He did not notice the dark, hunched shadow limping away from the shrine room door.

* * *

"You know, better than anyone… that he's… your _brother._"

The words cut through Rukia swift like a smooth blade. And as the the sharpness pulled out of her, she felt all the guilt and sadness spill seep out of her to hover like a dark cloud in the room.

She looked down at her hands, which had reflexively clenched into fists at her lap. "He is, isn't he?" she whispered softly.

Ichigo closed his eyes and put his hand to his face. "I don't know, Rukia. Technically he's not, is he? As Renji said? But your sister and him…" He stopped as he looked at Rukia's face.

A single tear ran down a fair cheek, but her voice did not tremble at the next words. "I know. What does that make of me? But much the hypocrite, I am here… to love him now."

Rukia got up from the bed and Ichigo awkwardly rose to his feet from the desk chair. She smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

Byakuya walked along the endless polished hallways of the Kuchiki mansion, his strides unbroken and his silvery heirloom scarf billowing behind him. He walked past a pavilion overlooking the garden and glanced at the porch area.

The footsteps stopped.

He watched the huddled figure sitting at the stone table overlooking the gardens of the Kuchiki mansion. The corners of the white papyrus sheet ruffled in the wind and Byakuya's sharp ears caught the soft sound of a wet brush against dry paper.

Byakuya approached his old attendant and lowered his eyes to the paper. An outline of _sakura_ trees and the carp pond. He lifted his eyes to the exact view before them, where a lone white crane was stalking along the grass bordering the water.

"My Lord."

Byakuya nodded. "What are you doing, Kazumasa?"

"I have recently found that painting relieves a lot in my soul, my Lord." Kazumasa smiled. "Particularly landscapes… and symbolism." He waved a wrinkled hand at the view before them. "The lone crane… a symbol of longevity. And two cranes… a symbol for everlasting love. Cranes are unique in that they are called the 'soulmate birds', my Lord. Once they mate, they mate for _life_. Now…" Kazumasa turned his head up at Byakuya. "I have been observing this crane for a bit. He comes to visit our gardens late in the evening everyday. He used to have a partner with him, but I believe she died last year."

The young master stiffened next to the old attendant. Kazumasa turned quietly to him.

"Fate can be very cruel sometimes, my Lord, but on rare occasions, it might actually be a blessing in the long term. These cranes..." Kazumasa waved a hand at the bird. "... are usually believed to commit suicide upon the death of their partners or remain lonely for a few years before an eventual passing. This fellow here seems to hold himself the best he can for over a year already."

"That is the way it should be." The deep voice came out calm and cool.

"My Lord, I understand."

"Do you?" Despite the cool voice, the bitterness laced the two syllables, which did not go unnoticed by the old attendant.

"You have been through a lot since the brash mischief of a boy under my care so many years ago. A lot that I would not have thought possible for a noble… to _not_ break." Kazumasa chuckled. "If you may pardon my boldness, I will say I am very proud of you, my Lord."

Byakuya stared ahead, and did not say anything.

Kazumasa smiled and continued his brush strokes across the white paper. "The one thing is to believe that _all _would want the best for you, and not to punish yourself endlessly. And to dare to want… what you want."

Byakuya's head turned to his wizened attendant, whose hand holding the brush was trembling slightly in tremors accompanying old age.

"What do you want, my Lord?" Kazumasa smiled.

_I want…_

Her big violet eyes smiling at him with mischief.

The soft black strands of her hair, flowing through his fingers.

Her beautiful face, staring at him with nothing but pure happiness.

To hear her bright voice greet him loudly as he stepped through the door.

To hear the adorable gasp that escaped from her mouth, hear her hurried footsteps as she rushed from place to place.

To taste her sweet, soft lips.

To have her.

To… _love _her.

"You want too many things, my Lord." The sound of the old man's chuckle brought Byakuya back to his place standing next to the old faithful Kuchiki servant. He briefly wondered if he had spoke all his thoughts aloud until Kazumasa spoke up.

"I thought one word would have sufficed."

The cool grey eyes met the wise brown ones, and Byakuya suddenly felt as if he was that teenage boy again, excitedly telling a much younger Kazumasa then that he was going to be the best Kuchiki family head ever. The eyes had remained the same as they were now.

"I don't know where this would lead us." Byakuya observed the lone crane amongst the gardens. "I don't know… if we are headed for something bad."

"But you could not have stopped it, my Lord. You could not have stopped it." Kazumasa smiled. "The heart is a very curious little thing, magical even. And more so is… destiny."

"It is her… birthday," Byakuya looked up at the skies. "And… so many things had changed."

He waited for Kazumasa to say something but when the old attendant didn't, Byakuya looked to his right. Kazumasa was now drawing the first outlines of the white wing with the black ink brush.

"You know... it is wonderful that these cranes only mate once for life. It is beautiful and poetic. However, we forget that there are those cranes who are tested painfully by fate when they lose that one partner of theirs. It is a pity if the crane chooses to kill itself after its one mate dies."

Byakuya's eyes widened at the words... and at a new crane, obviously a female, which suddenly flew to the lonely crane's side. He heard Kazumasa chuckle in amusement.

"Not when its one mate… might actually be out there, alive and waiting."

They both looked out over the silvery clear water, where the two cranes now frolic amongst the fountains.

"Because they would have painted a very fine picture."

Kazumasa smiled as the new feathered couple suddenly spread their beautiful wings and took up into the air. He turned to his left and the old, ancient eyes softened.

Byakuya was already gone.

* * *

Rukia walked out into the cold night air, the sound of rain pattering against the pavement. She wrapped the red scarf around her neck tightly as the ends blew slightly in the chilly wind, as her friends chattered excitedly behind her about the action movie they had just seen. She watched the slight cold fog hovering over the parking lot as her sight lingered on the bus stop out front, where a single bus was pulling away from the curb.

Her eyes widened.

A tall figure leaned against the glass panes of the side of the bus stop, his collar turned up against the rain. The droplets of water dotted the glass on the outside, imparting an almost blurry glow to the handsome facial features turned upwards to the sky. A long arm held onto a black umbrella, which was further dotted with rain droplets.

Rukia did not even look at the cars in the parking lot as she ran out. She did not even hear anybody calling out behind her, if anyone was. She did not even feel the slight drizzle of rain on her arms as she ran.

She did not stop until she was right in front of him, until his surprised grey eyes met hers.

Rukia opened her mouth. "Byakuya, you idiot!" She looked up at him angrily.

His eyes widened in surprise before softening as he looked down at her.

_ Idiot, am I?_

"What are you doing here? In the rain! How long have you been here?"

"I can wait, Rukia."

"You… It's cold, you'll fall sick!" She loosened the scarf around her neck and lifted it to his shoulders.

A hand stopped hers, and her eyes widened.

"I think I already am," Byakuya murmured in his deep voice, as his eyes burned into hers. His hand did not release hers.

Rukia felt herself turn red but she immediately looked at his hands. They felt so cold, as she took them up worriedly. "Look, you are freezing! Your hands are like ice!"

"Just hold them, Rukia."

Rukia looked up in surprise.

"_And don't let go_." Despite the cool tone, a hint of vulnerability was almost detectable in the deep voice. Rukia suddenly wondered what she was doing out watching movies when she could be snuggling close to him, a possible cup of warm tea in between them.

"I won't." She smiled, and squeezed his hand. She locked her fingers in between his and allowed their hands to swing forwards. She turned back to the dumbstruck gang and waved at them.

"I think I will cut in for an early night and miss the supper. Is that okay with you guys?" she shouted happily.

The rest of the gang nodded dumbly before waving at her. She returned the wave happily.

"Byakuya." She turned back to him, and slowly smiled. "I want to go _home_… with _you_."

* * *

**And there you have it... a little fluff to go at the end. As I have broken this chapter into two, the start of the second peak (as I have mentioned months back) will begin after two chapters. :) Hope you enjoyed this one regardless. :D :D **

**More story time for Kazumasa, lol! XD XD Just for your information, the cranes are indeed believed to be 'soulmate birds', only mating once with one partner in their lifetime. However, recent evidence have proven that these birds do change partners sometimes, usually lasting over decades. :) **

**I hope you like this one, a little short... and hope you would wait for the next! Thank you once again for the support, they really did help me write! :D :D**

**Please do review this one chapter and tell me what you think... comments/feedback very welcomed.. and motivate me to write more of this fic! :)  
**


	26. Love Sick

**Hello everyone, it's evenstar lady... with the second part of this progression chapter! One more chapter to go... and then the second peak starts officially. :) I hope to do justice to your waiting because I know the previous chapters might seem awkward but there is no other way I find that I can write it.**

**I would make a warning that Rukia and Byakuya are now in a relationship and are now entirely in FF realm and my realm (because we have never seen a ByaRuki in Bleach)... so they might appear extremely OOC to you or perfectly fine, I don't know. I apologize in advance if they do, and hope you give me advice regarding this. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this short chapter.  
**

* * *

"Rukia…" Byakuya sighed quietly. "Relax."

"NO, I WON'T RELAX! You are really stupid, you know that! I told you you'd get sick!" Rukia threw out her hands in front of her in exasperation. "I'm calling the hospital for a hears- I mean, an ambulance!"

"Rukia, it is just a simple cold." Byakuya stared up at her coolly.

Byakuya had woken up the next day with a slightly stuffed nose and running a mild fever, but otherwise perfectly healthy. He had not noticed how Kurosaki Isshin could pick things up so easily despite appearing to be of a no-brainer on the outside. The hyperactive doctor had immediately zeroed in on Byakuya when he had accidentally sneezed at the breakfast table. Byakuya highly doubted it was because he was sick, but because Kurosaki Ichigo had just roughly passed the pepper dish right at his nostrils. But sneezing was sneezing, and he suddenly found himself whisked away from breakfast to bed with a worried Rukia and an excited Kurosaki Isshin.

Now he watched Rukia staring at him anxiously, her eyes so big and her hands behind her back. Even though he could not see them, he knew she was twisting the ends of her skirt in a show of guilt and worry. "You shouldn't have, it's all my-

"It is not _your_ fault. I would have come to you then, and every single time, Rukia." Byakuya spoke firmly. "_I will come for you._"

He watched the colour creep onto her cheeks and he thought back on last night. Rukia had slipped her hand shyly into his and told him she wanted to go back home with him. And as their hands tightened onto each other together, Byakuya knew then this was where he was supposed to be, what he was supposed to be doing. He had opened up the umbrella and Rukia had stuck close to his side as they walked home together. It was one nighttime walk Byakuya had wished for to go on and on.

"RUKIA-CHANNNN!" The loud voice outside the door jolted both of them.

"O-Oh… coming!" With another look at Byakuya, Rukia darted out the door. Byakuya watched her go, a little impatience and irritation simmering inside him at the fiasco these two were creating out of such a trivial situation.

But secretly, Byakuya _liked_ it. Liked it that he was in such a condition. Because he liked it a lot when she scolded him. Her wide eyes, strands of her hair lifting off her face as she huffed, her knitted eyebrows as she frowned. He could not take his eyes off her.

And the way she reprimanded him. She did it without thinking of the consequences. He was Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the Kuchiki noble family and the Sixth Division Captain. Nobody… _nobody_ who was _anybody_, would dare scold him like this. Only one person had ever done so in his life, and that was Kuchiki Ginrei, his grandfather and even so, it was done in a silent and formal manner.

And Byakuya… _liked_ it. It was… something so new, like the first petals of a _sakura_ that bloomed... so exquisite to the touch and so soothing to the eye. It sent shivers down his body each time she scolded him, her face so expressive and vibrant, her loud voice, her rough antics, her sharp words. Not shivers of terror, but shivers of _pleasure_. Byakuya wondered if the cold had somehow muddled his brain. He actually liked being scolded by her.

_ 'Kuchiki Byakuya, you are too far gone.'_

_

* * *

_

Rukia settled next to Byakuya's bedside nervously. She watched as he cocked one perfect eyebrow at her in inquiry. "D-Don't look at me like that! I-Isshin boiled some herbal soup for you.." She looked at the tray in her hands, and at the bowl and small box now sitting on it with a rather disconcerting look on her face. "In his exact words, he insist it would be good for you… for your… err, spiritual force." Rukia frowned.

Byakuya nodded. "It would," he agreed.

"Huh? How do you know?"

Byakuya breathed in the steam from the bowl. "I can smell it. It's _Gobo_* soup, and used for maintaining the Soul Spirit for Shinigamis. It allows for faster healing. Though I have to admit, it smells a little different here in the real world."

Rukia looked at him in surprise. "Oh that's good! I didn't think of that! But how come… Isshin _knows_?"

Byaakuya looked up at her. "Probably got it right accidentally. After all, these herbal soups should have a range of healing uses as well, even in the real world."

"Hmm…that's right. Okay, here we go." Rukia settled herself on the bed at Byakuya's side. As he lifted his hands, she answered, "I will do it. The bowl's very hot."

Byakuya almost sighed. Having a cold did not meant losing motoric control over his two hands. But he stayed silent and allowed Rukia to spoon out some soup from the bowl. And as he watched her blow softly on the soup as she sat in front of him, he felt something warm up inside him. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Here." Rukia moved the spoon to Byakuya's lips and he leaned in just a little to drink it. She watched him drink the soup. If she had not been watching him so closely, she would have missed the tiny twitch in his cool expression.

Rukia could not help herself, a soft laugh escaped her.

"What?" Byakuya asked coolly.

"You... are afraid of bitter food?" Rukia asked, chuckling slightly. Byakuya turned away and said nothing.

Rukia giggled again. "You should have told me earlier." She took up the small box on the tray and opened the lid. Then she lifted a small crystal sugar cube from it.

"This would make it better, wouldn't it?" She dropped the clear cube into the liquid, where it immediately dissolved.

"Aaaaa…." She opened her mouth, and Byakuya was reminded of their cotton candy time in the funfair. It made him feel ridiculous all over again. But he kept his eyes on Rukia as he opened his mouth.

Rukia spooned the soup into his mouth and watched his face.

"Is it sweet?" Rukia asked, almost breathlessly. She wanted him to drink the soup in good spirits.

"Yes," Byakuya answered as his piercing grey eyes burned right in her. "It is… the_ sweetest_."

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up and she dropped the gaze, fumbling with the bowl slightly._  
_

"T-Then you have to finish this…" Rukia tried unsuccessfully to hide her red cheeks as she turned to him.

Byakuya nodded quietly and opened his mouth, still looking at her. Blushing, Rukia lifted the spoon and brought it to his mouth. He bent slightly over the spoon and drank slowly, his eyes never leaving her face. Rukia felt like her face was on fire. Why did he have to practically make it difficult for her to even take care of him? Trying to get a grip on herself, she fed him some more soup.

Suddenly, he reached out and touched her hand holding the spoon to his mouth.

Rukia's eyes widened. "_W-What_?"

Byakuya shook his head slightly and continued drinking from the spoon, his eyes still burning into her and his hand still on hers. Then as she watched, he lowered his eyelids slightly in an almost seductive gaze as his hand move up and down her arm in a soft caress.

The effect was immediate. Rukia felt her whole body instantly grow warm.

Quickly, she withdrew the empty spoon from Byakuya's lips (and made the mistake of looking at them as well) and moved her arm away from his. But before she could escape to the kitchen, a long hand reached out in a flash and latched onto her arm.

"It's not sweet enough. The bitterness stayed."

"Huh, really?" Rukia stupidly forgot about his advances and settled back at his bedside. All she cared about at the moment was Byakuya's health and comfort. "Do you need something sweeter?"

"Yes, I do." A long finger reached out and traced the edges of Rukia's lips. She nearly jumped back, had Byakuya's hand not been holding her in place. "And it's right _here_."

"Bya-

"It's really bitter."

Rukia looked at him and he gave her a subtle puppy-dog eye expression that nearly made her laugh. On Byakuya, it looked rather strange… though not any less adorable. And then his eyes changed into that sexy, beckoning gaze.

Rukia smiled at Byakuya and leaned towards him. "Really bitter?"

"Really."

She was now nose-to-nose with him. "Well, we can't have that, can we?"

And in a rare display of bold affection, Rukia bent her head sideways and kissed Byakuya softly on the lips.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing to the kitchen?" Ichigo grumbled. He watched the brown paper packages littering the kitchen counter, the stained chopping board, the four bubbling pots on the stove, and his mad father in the middle of all of it.

Ichigo stepped into the kitchen and lifted the two packages sitting next to a pot which had obviously simmered the soup inside to perfection. "What's this? A packet of dried _Gobo_ and…." Ichigo lifted the paper package in disbelief. "_Deer's penis_?"

Isshin laughed. "I'm just experimenting with new combos of herbs. A combo of strength and _aphrodisiac_. Hahahaha!" He winked at his orange-haired son. "And I think it's working out just _fine_."

* * *

Byakuya looked up as a knock sounded on the door. It was morning the next day and from what he had known, Rukia was in school with Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends. As much as he wanted to go and attend to his classes, Rukia had told him to stay in bed and that she would be back as soon as possible before planting a full kiss on his lips. Caught unawares, Byakuya could only sit in bed and watch as the blushing red girl scurried to the door and smiled back at him before running off.

"Come in." Byakuya shifted the Soul Society documents to one hand and watched as the door opened and an all-too familiar mischievous face popped in.

"Byakuya-san!"

Byakuya almost sighed as he watch Kurosaki Isshin jump into the room, before settling at the chair next to his bedside.

Without invitation, as usual.

"How are you, Byakuya-san?"

"Good." Byakuya was already convinced he had recovered fully and had already wondered why he was even bothered to be bed-ridden.

"So... you were sent back here from Soul Society again? The Hollow problem still ongoing?" Isshin smiled.

Byakuya nodded curtly. "I know it is still here."

"Or was it something else?" Isshin waggled his eyebrows in an exaggerating manner. Byakuya resisted himself from mentally calling out Senbonzakura. With the Kurosaki residence destroyed, they would have nowhere to live and he would rather put up with this bigmouth of a doctor than risk having no roof over Rukia's head.

"Some problems, Byakuya-san? Maybe I could share some man-to-man experience with you!"

Byakuya shook his head and continued reading his documents.

Isshin chuckled. "You can run, but you can't hide, Byakuya-san!" He shook his finger playfully at the young man. "You are starting to get jealous of Rukia-chan's social circle, you possessive little boy!"

Byakuya looked up disdainfully. Isshin sounded like a certain were-cat monster he had the bad luck to meet in this lifetime. But somehow, Isshin's words seemed to have struck something in him.

"You just have to spice up the relationship a little, Byakuya-san! Romance her a little more, I don't see you doing anything at all except trying to replicate a cold statue!" Isshin did not let the deadly glare deter him. "Take her out, take her out for a date!"

"_Date?_" Byakuya looked up, a hint of curiosity and puzzlement in his grey eyes.

* * *

Rukia rushed home, her heart pounding.

What was wrong with Byakuya? He had called from the house phone to the school office and spoke to her. '_Hurry home when you are done_' was all but the five words he said. As soon as school let out, Rukia did just that, past the school gates and into one of the shortcut lanes.

He had sounded emotionless and cold on the phone, but she could not detect any evidence of pain or discomfort in his voice. Was something wrong? Was he alright?

Rukia entered the Kurosaki residence and dashed up the stairs. Breathing hard, she flung open the bedroom door and stopped as she watched Byakuya rise up from the desk to look at her. He was wearing a white collared shirt and black pants, and looking cover-boy dashing as always. But Rukia could not focus on that right now.

She approached him worriedly. "Byakuya, what's wrong?"

"Get dressed, Rukia." He pointed to the dress he had apparently laid out on the bed.

"But why? Are you-

"_Rukia._"

He turned his back on her and Rukia realized he was doing so for her to change immediately. So many questions flooded her mind. What was this? She quickly shrugged off her school uniform and took up the white dress. She did not even feel embarrassed as she dressed in his presence, even though he was turned away. She was too worried.

"I am done, Byakuya. Now wha-

Byakuya turned to her then and she saw something pass in his grey eyes as he looked at her.

"Let's go." Without another word, he strode downstairs. They exited the Kurosaki residence and Byakuya took a left down one of the street.

"Byakuya, what's wrong?" Rukia hurried alongside him.

Byakuya finally turned to her along a side street.

_"Rukia, date me."_

_

* * *

_

_**FACT FILE: Gobo* is burdock root, a popular ingredient in Japanese dishes. :)**_

**Lol, and there you have it! :D Just a little fluff of a chapter! :) As I stated previously, both Byakuya and Rukia are now together and so may appear somewhat different towards each other. This progression chapter just shows that they are warming up to each other's presence, especially Rukia. You could argue that they have been intimate with each other and so should be really open already but I believe with Rukia and Byakuya, they are both very well-mannered and at the early stage of being together, it would be a warming-up stage still. :) I think this applies in Japanese culture, where courtesy is of much importance. And in Byakuya's relationship with Hisana, despite marriage... they are still a little formal with each other. **

**Now here, I have tried to root Byakuya and Rukia to their basic personalities but they are in love with each other and I believe when in love, Byakuya can show a lot more outward affection and Rukia to slowly lose her shyness, which changes the base of their behaviour to each other. I have tried to preserve whatever personality I can so there you have it. I hope you would give me comments on this because I don't know if I'm doing it right so I'd appreciate feedback.**

**So I hope you would review this chapter and give me feedback/comments on this one. It would be really appreciated... and not to mention, motivating! :D  
**


	27. Dating You

**Hey it's _evenstar lady_ yet again, with the latest update to 'To Win You Back'! I wrote this as fast as I could, because I'm really sleepy (life's been pretty hectic and demanding) and I will be busy tomorrow and the next so I needed to update this today. I hope you enjoy this one last chapter... and the second peak starts officially! *excited* I might have to take another break now for my RL issues but I will see... if I suddenly feel inspired to write, I most definitely will! So please look out for this... and me! I hope you all have a good weekend ahead.**

**Thank you so much for the past reviews, every single one I received has motivated me to write this out today! :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: The anime/manga Bleach does not belong to me, nor are any songs used in this story. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own is the fic, and the plot.  
**

**Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Rukia, date me."

_Huh?_

It was completely in her subconscious. Rukia opened her mouth and laughed uncontrollably. Byakuya watched her silently, his cheeks starting to get a little warmer. He knew it had been a bad idea to follow Kurosaki Isshin's instructions, of all people. And now, Rukia was laughing at him.

"_D-Date you?_" she choked out.

That was it.

Byakuya reached out and grabbed hold of her hand. He continued walking, dragging a still-laughing Rukia along.

"W-Where are we going?"

"It was not a question. I was merely informing you that we are going on a date, right now. You do not have any choice in this matter."

Rukia laughed again, her hand held in Byakuya's as he pulled her along. "B-Byakuya… _no one_…" she chortled. "… does it like that."

Byakuya did not know how everyone did it. How people here in the real world… as Isshin said… _dated_. He never did know how to romance anyone. Even his wedding proposal was a command, not a request.

_'No, don't think of it.'_

"We will perhaps go for a short walk, find something to do and then dinner."

* * *

Rukia was still in shock as she followed Byakuya hand-in-hand to a nearby park. "B-Byakuya, why…

She felt her face turn red as heads turned in their direction, both male and female, as they strode on the footpath together. Her hand reflexively loosened on Byakuya's, to let go off him. _He wouldn't want to look like this in public…_

The violet eyes widened as Byakuya gripped her hand tightly in response and pulled her closer beside him.

"Is there a problem?"

"N-No."

He motioned her to sit down on one of the empty benches under one of the bigger trees of the park, its green leaves rustling in the slight wind. He settled himself down after Rukia, who was still looking at him with wide eyes. "Did you like the dress I got for you?"

He watched her gasp and knew she had not even glanced at her clothes as she had hurried to put them on in her worry. But Byakuya had, and she looked so beautiful to him. White really was the best colour on her, to the way it enhanced the fairness of her skin and how it seemed to cloak around her like a halo. It was as if… white was made for her.

The warmth he felt as he looked at her was… _unmistakeable_.

He watched as Rukia glanced down at her clothes, at the dark blue ribbon encircling the waist, which enhanced the full lacy white skirt and the neckline. Then he watched as she looked back up at him with wide eyes.

"I did not realize! I… It's very beautiful, Byakuya."

"_You_ look very beautiful."

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up at the words.

"I am sorry, Rukia." Her eyes widened at the words.

"H-Huh? What for?"

Byakuya turned to her on the bench so his knees were touching hers, his covered by the black cloth of his pants, and hers bare with the lacy edges just brushing a centimeter above.

"For leaving you in worry."

"N-No!" He loved looking at those wide, alive orbs of violet, he had not realized how much he could look into them without bothering what was happening around him. It was like coming home... like watching the _sakura_ petals flutter softly during his nighttime walks in Seireitei. "Why do you say that? I never said I was-

"You _were_ worried. And I left… on two accounts, without saying anything. It would have been…" A hand touched the side of her face, and Rukia felt all her emotions unravel at his warm touch.

"… _painful_."

All he had to do was touch, and the emotions she barricaded behind a shaky but hostile front all came crumbling down. The tears leapt into her eyes.

"I promise never to do so, to leave you again. Never doubt me, Rukia."

Unexpectedly, a tear slid down her cheek. Byakuya's lips caught the silver droplet mid-way on her skin, before they trailed slowly across to her own trembling lips. Where he kissed her in the late afternoon sunlight. Kissed her out in the open for everyone to see.

_Never doubt me. _

_

* * *

_

"But I can't do this!"

Byakuya raised one perfect eyebrow at Rukia. "You can't?"

"How can we do_ this_… for a date?" Rukia looked at him in panic.

"We can't? But we will experience… _everything_."

"You don't know, Byakuya! It's a crime to be doing _this_ in the _open_! We will get caught!"

She heard a deep chuckle escape the handsome man in front of her. "Will we?" Her eyes widened.

Rukia looked up worriedly at the steel door and at the dark back lane they were now standing in. She wondered how the Shinigamis in Soul Society would react if they could see Kuchiki Byakuya, the great Kuchiki Byakuya now. Standing in a dodgy alleyway, and proposing an almost unbelievable deed of breaking into a shopping center which had just closed down for the night. But then, they would also react if they knew she was with him now, with him in a way no one would believe, or accept to be possible.

_Never doubt me, Rukia._

She remembered his words in the park, and the lingering touch of his lips, a promise. The warmth washed away everything bad. She shook herself as she heard Byakuya speak.

"So we will do this. Date."

"B-But the rules, Byakuya…"

_The rules._

She watched Byakuya's back to her as he stood silently before the building. Rukia immediately regretted her words. He had had so many attachments to rules, rules of his family, rules of his life, of his principles. He had broke them twice, and each time it had been a painful scar in his past. She should not have mentioned the cursed word.

"When I say we date, Rukia, _we date_." Her eyes widened.

"H-How do we do so… even? The door's too high up!" Rukia pointed out. The back door apparently had its own movable stairs, because it was positioned a way off ground level in the building. The security apparently stowed the stairs away at night, keeping away juveniles and thieves wanting a quick way into the shopping center. And now they were going to-

Rukia gasped as Byakuya suddenly moved. She watched a strong arm clench onto the pipes at one end of the wall, and then the smart swish of Byakuya's black coat as he scaled the pipe easily with his long legs. One, two, three steps… and he was level with the door. She watched in surprise as Byakuya produced a silver pin from his coat pocket and twisted it into the keyhole, keeping an arm on the pipes for support.

Byakuya… _picked locks_?

The shocked and unbelievable admiration was already there when the black steel door swung open noiselessly. Rukia looked up as Byakuya extended his hand down to her, something unreadable and yet very much alive swimming around in his cool grey eyes.

She remembered the words of the old attendant, Kazumasa during her decades of living in the Kuchiki family house when he caught her brooding over Byakuya's coldness.

_You did not know him. He was a cocky, naughty, handsome and talented show-off for a boy. _

Rukia felt the gleeful smile spread across her lips at the memory as she put her hand into his, and Byakuya easily pulled her up to the entrance.

* * *

Byakuya did not know what was happening to him. Rukia had tried to stop him so many times, from getting into the shopping center. She pointed out so many things that could go wrong and it reminded Byakuya that he did not really know much about the real world to be attempting this.

But he wanted… just this once.

Wanted… to reach out to Rukia as he did during the merry-go-round. Wanted to do… like what he felt doing. Instead of what he was supposed to be doing.

_How about something really racy… and scandalous? Something guaranteed to blow your woman away?_

He knew it would be a bad idea to follow the instructions of Kurosaki Isshin. But yet as the mad doctor mapped out the location of the shopping center to him, complete with the off-hour of the security at night and the correct way to unlock a room using just a small paper clip, Byakuya could not help listening. Could not help planning it all out in his head. Could not help wanting to go there with Rukia.

It was this feeling he had thought he would never come to feel again.

He watched the mischievous gleam slowly creep into those beautiful violet eyes as he reached out to her, and Byakuya felt it… _again_.

It was the same feeling he had when he was with Rukia. Right now.

_Unrestrained._

* * *

"I have never been in here like this before…" Rukia murmured in awe as she walked, her shoes echoing on the marble floor in the silence. The little heels on Byakuya's polished black ones clicked beside her with every step.

It definitely was an experience Rukia would never forget. When they stepped up to the main shopping center area, Byakuya had flicked on the main light switch and the white lights bathed the massive place in a sight she would never forget. Rukia had often accompanied her school friends out to the shopping complex, but it was always bustling with activity and people. Here, the place was empty and silent, a no man's land of endless things to explore… all at one's leisure.

"Would you like to try something on?" Byakuya asked as they walked past the clothing department, the mannequins staring silently at the two intruders.

"I like what I am wearing very much," Rukia replied somewhat shyly. "But here…" Byakuya turned to her and Rukia reached up to wrap a white scarf she had lifted off one of the racks they had passed around Byakuya's neck. She tucked it properly at his front before grinning up at him.

"All yours… for tonight." She laughed.

"Really?" Byakuya asked in his deep voice.

Rukia looked up, a red shade colouring across her face again as she realized the significance of the words. Her reply was soft, almost a whisper.

"For _always_."

* * *

"Ooooohhh!" Rukia's eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared into the clear glass. Byakuya walked up next to her. Rukia had gradually lost her shyness as she took in the things around her, even playing with the escalator for a long time before turning the usual shade of red upon noticing that Byakuya was watching her. Now she stared excitedly at the clear glass fridge in a dessert shop.

"Strawberries!" She pointed out the red little things kept in the locked cold case. "Here in the real world, they sell them to eat with chocolate or cream! Usually they have a mini chocolate fountain out front, but I think they kept it already." Rukia smiled wistfully. "But it's really goo-

She heard the click of the lock and watched as the glass slide back. Byakuya pocketed the silver pin before reaching in the refrigerator. He retrieved the Tupperware of strawberries before handing it to a dumbfounded Rukia. Her shock quickly turned into childish happiness.

"Don't forget the cream, even if there's no chocolate!" She reached in happily for the white box and put the two out onto the counter. "You have to eat the strawberry with the cream, it's really nice!"

When Byakuya did not move, Rukia grinned and took up a small red strawberry. She dipped the fruit into the smooth cream before popping it into her mouth.

"Mmmmm-hmmm…" She turned red as she realized Byakuya was still looking at her as she ate in loud bliss. To cover her embarrassment, she motioned to the boxes and watched as he took his first bite of cream-covered strawberries.

Halfway through polishing off the strawberry, Rukia felt the cream smear slightly on her mouth. She hurriedly lifted her hand to wipe it off.

"Let me."

Rukia's eyes widened as Byakuya held onto her hand to stop her.

"Don't, it's dirt-

He slowly brought his other hand, and before Rukia could protest, wiped off the splotch of cream from the corner of her lips. His fingers lingered on her lips much longer than was necessary, his grey eyes burning into hers and Rukia felt her face heat up. He brought his hand away from her clean lips and put his finger into his mouth, tasting the cream.

Rukia felt her entire body grow hot.

'_What was he…_

Byakuya slid the finger out of his lips slow, still keeping his eyes on her. "I _like_ it," he remarked coolly in his deep voice.

Turning her red face away in a fluster, Rukia stumbled clumsily away from him. "W-We still have to decide where to eat."

* * *

"I'm full!"

Byakuya watched Rukia dart out from next to him like the firecracker he knew she was. He quickened his steps just a little to catch her up. They had just had a dinner of sushi and fine pastries, some more fruits and a magnificent dessert and, at Rukia's insistence, _miso_ soup which she expertly cooked behind one of the shop stoves at the food court.

Now he watched her run off happily towards one of the corners of the shopping center. Byakuya glanced at her watch.

_Less than an hour…_

He looked up and saw what had attracted her attention. His mouth curved into a rare smile. Walking forwards, he stood behind Rukia and lifted the huge rabbit from the gift rack she had been jumping at for the past minute.

"O-Ohhh…"

"Don't move so much like that, Rukia…. you just ate." He transferred the rabbit to her arms, and watched her snuggle her face into the fur.

"Thank you…" Her voice was muffled by the huge soft toy.

"Rukia, there is one thing I want to do." He watched her adorable eyes appear over the top of the rabbit's head, big and wide. "Come with me." He extended his hand and Rukia took it naturally, as he walked towards the center court of the shopping center.

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened as they stepped into the hall of the center court. She had been here before. This was the tourist spot of Karakura shopping center, where the sightseers would take pictures with the magnificent bronze fountain and statues. The floor here was made of linoleum tiles, which made the entire place look like a giant checkered chessboard, and the statues like chess pieces. This was also the place where they would hold formal ceremonies and gatherings in the shopping center, on the small podium where…

… Byakuya was now headed.

Rukia's eyes widened. She watched Byakuya fiddle with the sound system at the podium and suddenly, loud crackle filled the entire shopping center.

"Byakuya!" she hissed worriedly. "Someone will hear us!"

Then soft, sweet music replaced the static on the speakers everywhere. Rukia's eyes widened. She could only stand, motionless, as Byakuya hung his black coat over the podium and walked towards her, his grey eyes never leaving her face.

_You've got a way with me,  
_

_Somehow you got me to believe,  
_

_In everything that I could be,  
_

_I've got to say, you really got a way..._

"If I may have this one dance?" Byakuya executed a smart bow to her before extending his hand once more to the petite girl before him.

* * *

And as Byakuya offered his hand to her, Rukia found herself whirling back so many months to when she turned around and saw that very same hand, the very same man. Her heart pounding so loud and fast in her body and her friends looking at her in disbelief in the school hall, as she lost herself into those irresistible grey irises. As her mind tried to tell her it was all wrong, but her heart assuring her this was where she was supposed to be all along.

It was not like that this time. Because this time…

… she _knew_ this was where she was supposed to be all along.

She put her hand into his as he gently swept her to the center of hall, the rabbit plushie sitting on the floor, the only spectator to a dance of a lifetime between two intertwined souls.

* * *

_You've got a way it seems,  
_

_You gave me faith to find my dreams,  
_

_You'll never know just what that means,  
_

_Can't you see... you got a way with me?_

Byakuya swayed slowly, taking Rukia along with him in his arms. She was so small and warm like this, pressed against him and all he wanted was for the music to go on forever, a sweet foreign lullaby to lead them to eternity. His hands tightened on her and he closed his eyes, willing her to listen to his heart and how it beat… just for her.

_It's in the way you want me,  
_

_It's in the way you hold me,  
_

_The way you show me just what love's made of,  
_

_It's in the way we make love…_

It was so different this time. She didn't have to hide. She didn't have to run. She didn't have to pretend she was not in love with him, didn't have to pretend that all she did not want was to be right here in his arms. Rukia felt Byakuya's breath on her ear and her heart pounded a little faster with their closeness. She put her head down on his chest, and gave everything up… to him.

_You've got a way with words,  
_

_You get me smiling even when it hurts,  
_

_There's no way to measure what your love is worth,  
_

_I can't believe the way you get through to me…_

Byakuya held Rukia close to him, her body pressed to his as they moved in time to the music. He leaned in close and took in the sweet scent of her hair, as he felt her hand on his front pull him closer.

They both heard the bang in the upper floor and the angry shouts of the night guard in the distance. Neither moved apart from each other.

"Do you like this?" His deep voice whispered in Rukia's ear, sending pleasurable tingles down her spine.

Rukia really did, she really liked it. But she had to say something. She lifted her eyes to Byakuya's smoky grey ones. She liked it… not because she was dancing in a beautiful place, with nice music. She liked it because she was dancing… with _him_.

"I do. But I only like this… because I am with you."

She did not blush, she stared right back at him. And as she watched, the grey eyes softened as they shared the last dance step. The last step, a love of two souls, two champions in their own right… against everyone else. They moved once and it was the step back to where they first began the dance.

_It's in the way you want me,  
_

_It's in the way you hold me,  
_

_The way you show me just what love's made of,  
_

_It's in the way… we make love. _

The two guards dashed out into the foyer of the center court, only to find a lone teddy bear sitting on the floor… and a strange breeze in the now-silent hall.

* * *

The faint lines of the music were still playing in Rukia's head as she dangled her legs happily.

"People won't stare, will they?" she asked.

"No, they won't."

Rukia smiled. She was riding on Byakuya's back… all over again. In a second, Byakuya had performed his flawless Flash step, and Rukia found herself standing in the alleyway once again. He whisked her away onto a proper lighted street before they began to make their way home.

"Byakuya, I really mean it."

"Hmm?"

"You smell really good."

Byakuya allowed a smile to curve his lips, out of Rukia's sight. "I know. You told me."

"You really, really do."

Byakuya could feel her nose twitching as she pressed her face into his back and sniffed him.

'Twitching like a rabbit,' he thought and felt the combined tinge of amusement and warmth, as he hoisted her a little higher on his back.

"Byakuya?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing." Rukia giggled.

Comfortable silence descended over the pair as Byakuya walked, carrying Rukia on his back.

"Byakuya?"

"Yes?" He never failed to answer to her call.

"Thank you…"

"For what?" Byakuya walked along the side street, as he looked sideways at her.

"For… For being… with me," Rukia spoke softly.

Byakuya stopped suddenly, and Rukia looked up in surprise.

"There is no gratitude… for love, Rukia."

Rukia smiled and leaned her cheek into his back.

"And I lov-

Rukia never got to finish that sentence.

* * *

**And there you have it... cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed it. Second peak now officially starts! *excited* Now excuse me while I run off, lol. XD I wrote this chapter out, half-asleep and to the wonderful strains of Shania Twain's "You've Got A Way"... whose song I soon used here as well. :D Do have a listen if you haven't, it's a very slow and romantic song, soundtrack of the movie Notting Hill if I'm not mistaken now.**

**Now this chapter is sort of a re-cap of all the romantic scenes between Byakuya and Rukia... I reused the past scenarios here, the dance, the bear, the food, piggyback... but all brief and just worked it into a new place. :) It's a sort of reminder of all the beautiful things they ****(and also you and I) ****have been through... before the challenge starts. :D I'm evil, am I not... doing a cliffhanger again? **

**Tomorrow is my birthday, 19th June and I will be out for celebrations (yay!)... so I updated this 1-2 days earlier. Hope you enjoyed it. ****I don't know when I will be able to update the next chapter, but I promise to write as soon as I feel like it. The plot's already set out, it's just writing it out that takes time. And right now, a lot of RL issues are flying around, what with my studies and all that. I hope you will wait!**

**And of course, do review this chapter if you liked it, and I would really appreciate the comments, feedback and of course the support! Thank you so much... and see you sometime!  
**


	28. Sol Gemelos

**Hey evenstar lady here! I got busy in RL but I've cut off some of my online obligations so I have more time to write now. I got back to reading some of my past chapters and I find that my writing may have warped here and there and changed... but I guess I write differently according to the mood and it can't be the same each time. Would love to hear your opinion, but I will save that for later. :) I got motivated recently by the reviews, I thank you all for sticking with me! :) Arian's review especially made me progress in my writing: _you give us a cliff hanger! do you know im spending like 5 hours reading this instead of studying for a test which will either let me pass or make me fail and take a whole year over again? by the way this is a great story. _Lol, I felt I had to write a bit after that. :D **

**And thank you everyone for the birthday wishes! (happy birthday to those who are are on the 18th and 20th, effectively keeping me in the middle ;) and also those in June as well! :D I had a blast, and now I give to you... Chapter 28! The title as of now must be a blur... but you will know soon. :D  
**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Twin _reiatsus_.

The violet eyes widened, as the cool grey ones narrowed.

_Two_ Arrancars.

Byakuya straightened up and Rukia felt herself starting to slip dangerously off his back. But his firm hands snaked around her back and kept her upright as he placed her gently back on her feet behind him.

"Your Soulpill, Rukia?" His deep voice was cool.

"H-Hai."

The silent darkness was suddenly interrupted by two Flashes and the two Shingamis now stood next to each other. They turned to their _gigais_.

"You know what to do, Shon."

"Hai, Kuchiki-taichou."

"Chappy."

"Yes, pyon."

The two ModSouls immediately retreated in the opposite direction. Rukia squinted her eyes.

Were they _holding hands_… as they ran?

She shook herself and turned back to the street ahead of her, where two figures stood. One was standing right in the middle, the other leaning against a lamppost. Both were lean, and both had long, light brown hair tied up into a single ponytail at their backs. They were both cloaked in white, and their clean, sharp faces very similar to each other.

_Twins._

"You can feel it, Rukia?" Byakuya asked, as his alert eyes zoned in on the enemies.

Rukia nodded.

"They are much stronger, than the last." She thought of Miedo's sad smile as he disintegrated into thin air, having finally admitted that even he felt the source of his own power. Fear. Her jaw clenched at the experience.

A sudden cackle broke through the silence.

"_Shinigamis._"

Byakuya kept silent as he stared straight at the Arrancars, Rukia by his side.

"Not answering us, are you? Looks like it was you two who killed Miedo."

"It is the first time I have come across twin Arrancars." Byakuya spoke, his deep voice calm. "But still, there will be no need to answer you." Byakuya gripped his Zanpakutou as his _reiatsu _flared purposeful and powerful, an intimidating gesture to the two Arrancars. His grey eyes narrowed. "Let's go."

The two faces split into evil, identical grins. "Straight to the point, eh Shinigami? I have to admit you look fun… and your _girlfriend_ too." Rukia's eyes widened at the words, and at the spiritual force of Byakuya, which increased in intensity at the mention.

"_Celo_, let's have fun." The Arrancar with a nasty scar across his eye, the only characteristic that defined him from the other, nodded to the one who stood against the streetlamp.

"But of course… _Fuego_."

Both the Arrancars took a step forward, and Rukia instinctively moved into a defensive pose, all her senses honed in alert. As the Shinigamis watched, they unsheathed their blades, which appeared identical as well, before one Arrancar cross his Zanpakutou against his twin's.

And as Byakuya and Rukia watched, the twins spoke the words together.

"_Burn,… Sol Gemelos._"

A powerful orange flame flared suddenly from the point of criss-cross between the two Zanpakutous. It spread in both directions, upwards to the tips of the two blades and downwards to the hilts, bright and fast. Soon, the two swords resembled two brilliant lines of bright flames which were slowly spreading down to the hands of each Arrancar.

Rukia's eyes widened. The release somehow reminded her of the legendary Ryujin Jakka, the famous fire Zanpakutou of the Captain General Yamamoto. It was often said that the sole Zanpakutou, upon full release, could incinerate the entire Soul Society… and all of its occupants.

"Impressed?" The sneering voice of one of the Arrancar brought Rukia back to Earth. She watched the flames glow in the hands of the Arrancars, now huge lethal fireballs in each fist. "The best is… _yet to be_!"

Rukia's eyes widened as the Arrancar punched his hand through the air. She watched the balls of flame in his hand expand and shot towards her in a gigantic, orange wave, burning through air. Rukia gasped and at the same time, she felt something curl around her waist. Byakuya expertly Flash-stepped away, keeping his arm around Rukia, as the fire wave hit the place they had been standing on seconds ago in a groundshaking, brilliant gold explosion.

Rukia looked to her left, at the massive, smouldering black crater which was all that remained.

"Are you alright?" The deep voice made her jump slightly.

"Y-Yes." Rukia nodded.

Another cackle broke the silence. "Are you _very_ impressed now? Well, allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the younger brothers of Miedo. I am Fuego," The Arrancar with the scar across his eye smiled. "And this is Celo. Yes, we are twins and our _Sol Gemelos_… is the ultimate incarnation of fire."

"They apparently never heard of Ryujin Jakka." Rukia muttered. Byakuya kept silent.

"You know… you two are very boring. If you don't start talking to us soon, we might decide to kill you off sooner." Fuego smiled and lifted his hand again, as the fire glowed threateningly along his fingers.

Byakuya instinctively stepped in front of Rukia. But he knew, even before he heard her voice. He watched the tiny ice particles now suddenly floating in the air in front of him, felt the icy breeze which was suddenly stirring in the area. And then he heard the words. "_Mai… Sode no Shirayuki._"

"Let's go, Shinigami!" Fuego lunged forward and sent yet another fire attack towards Byakuya and Rukia.

Byakuya heard the tinkle as the sword punched the ground four times, his eyes trained on the deadly shot of flame, which was rapidly gaining in on him.

"_Tsugi no mai…_

… _Hakuren_."

Byakuya Flash-stepped away, as the white wave of ice exploded from the Shinigami behind him, and hit the orange fire head-on. The ground shook at the huge collision, as rubble in the street exploded in every direction, and waves of power from the impact spewed forth everywhere. Smoke billowed up from the contact point, as the wind whipped viciously around the area. Rukia stood her ground, watching the dust die down. She felt the familiar spiritual force revolving around her and knew Byakuya was standing just at her side, projecting his _reiatsu_ out as a temporary shield against the harsh dust and rubble in the air.

Her eyes widened.

From where her attack had hit the fire wave, there was a massive hole in the ground with dark smoke billowing out of it. Fuego stood just off from the crater, unharmed. His twin stood behind him now.

_Impossible!_ Her ice attack had not caused _any_ damage!

"Thanks, Celo."

"No problem. That ice wave would have blew you over… but then, it still wouldn't be a problem." Celo calmly smiled.

Rukia gripped her white Zanpakutou in her hand.

"Do not fret, Shinigami." Fuego turned to her. "It is not that your powers are lacking, though they may very well be. It is just that you happen to be up against _Sol Gemelos_. The only twin fire blades to be wieleded by twins."

"Double the weapon… and double the power when combined as _one_." The Arrancar watched the silent, female Shinigami. "What? Impressed? Or-

Fuego's eyes widened as he stared down at the petite Shinigami, who had suddenly Flash-stepped right in front of him. With her Zanpakutou, Rukia slashed out in a smooth motion as a bright circle glowed around them both.

"_Some no mai… Tsukishiro!_"

"Wha-

The area glowed white as Rukia launched herself away. The circle immediately extended upwards in a white pillar, eating towards the heavens. It solidified into a tall, massive pillar of glistening ice… and the Arrancar within.

'Did I get him?' she thought as she landed on her feet.

"_Burn._"

Rukia whirled around at the voice of the other Arrancar, who stood calmly against a streetlight again. Then she heard it, the blazing sound of fire. She turned towards the silver pillar, in time to see a orange orb suddenly appear within the ice, before blasting it apart in a haze of fiery fire.

"Celo."

"You let your guard down again, my brother."

"Thanks anyway." Fuego stepped out, and kicked at the pieces of ice at his feet. His eyes narrowed angrily at Rukia. "The core of our Zanpakutous beat as one, as do our hearts. You freeze one, but the other can always call him out in the end. Ice is powerless against our fire Zanpakutous, despite being the opposite of our element. It is because your ice is up against _twice_ the fire. There is no way you can cut us-

His brown eyes widened.

For a tiny gash had appeared on Fuego's shoulder, as a single pink petal floated by in the air. Rukia's eyes widened.

"There isn't?" The deep voice spoke. "I think _not_."

Celo stood up from the streetlight, his similar brown eyes now narrowed. "This is new."

"I will say it for your brother this time." Byakuya lifted his head, his grey eyes emotionless. "_You let your guard down_."

And as he spoke, blood sprayed into the air from wounds which suddenly appeared all over Fuego's body, deposited unseen by the deadly _sakura_ petals. Rukia watched, her eyes wide as she recalled the vivid memory of a torn-up Shiba Ganju in a similar swift attack long ago at the foot of the Shrine of Penitence.

"No ice… so no fire stops _my_ blades," Byakuya spoke, grasping the hilt of his sword. "An infinite collection of blades… as you will soon see."

He brought his long arm down in a motion towards Fuego, and Rukia saw the petals zoom in on the wounded Arrancar. She watched the first signs of worry appear on Celo's face as he watched his twin, before appearing at Fuego's side using well-executed Sonido. In a blink, Celo disappeared, bringing his twin away from the lethal _sakura_ petals' advances. They appeared behind Byakuya.

"Fuego? You alright?"

Byakuya slowly turned to face the two Arrancars. "Did you think my blades would stop?" His deep voice deliberated. "Unlike your fire waves, they are not… _blind_."

Celo's eyes widened in realization but he was too late. Fuego's scream of pain split the night air as the blades sunk into his flesh, opening up new bloody cuts everywhere.

Rukia dashed to Byakuya's side. She watched Celo try to hold up his twin, who now looked as bad as Ganju had as he collapsed. The Arrancar was still holding up, however.

"You are nowhere near your brother." Byakuya held Senbonzakura out, and the petals reunited into a single silver blade.

"It is finished." Byakuya held Senbonzakura out in front of him, prepared to activate his Bankai.

"_It is not._"

The grey eyes narrowed.

"Not when your heart is so… _open_." The Shinigamis watched as Celo tried to hold Fuego up. "We do not have our brother Miedo's power… but we can borrow… _it_."

Byakuya's eyes widened as Celo held out his hand, and the flames spread out to form the solid blade of the Zanpakutou.

"_Despierto,… Sol Gemelos_."

_And I shall awaken_…

… your _Fear_.

* * *

_Too late._

He was sent hurtling back to his battle with Miedo months ago.

Byakuya watched the picture in front of him fade, of the Arrancars in front of him and Rukia by his side. Then he saw it… him sitting on his cold throne of the Kuchiki noble hall as Rukia knelt before him. She called him Nii-sama, and told him happily that she was getting married. And when he questioned her coldly, whether she believed that the man would be able to take care of her, she answered him happily in a confident yes. And she said that it was because he loved her, and she him.

Rukia loved _him_.

Loved _another_.

Byakuya had to tell her. Had to tell her that he had coped with his feelings for her for so long. He could make her happy, he really could. This was the only chance, he was going to lose this chance forever, lose her forever.

But he could not. She had finally found her happiness, he had no right at all to deny her a beautiful life of love and care. What sin had she commit in her life for her to be caught in his twisted world of loneliness and loss? Only carrying the features of his one beloved.

And he was going to lose her… lose her all over again. He watched her walk happily off into the distance, to the figure waiting for her at the door. She was leaving him.

She was leaving him.

Byakuya wanted so much to call out to her not to go, to run towards her and take her in his arms.

But he could not move. He could not speak.

He was losing her, never having got the chance to fight for her in the first place.

And his hand trembled at his side, holding his katana as the fear clutched at his heart. He would lose her… _someday_. Lose her… to _someone else_. And he was powerless to prevent it, forever molded into the damned shell of an older brother.

He watched the rest of the horrible scene unfold again in front of him, getting worse by the second.

He could not do this.

His hand started to tremble.

_ Kuchiki Byakuya, take control. _

Byakuya gripped Senbonzakura tight. He could hear Rukia shouting in the distance, "What are you doing?"

_ Control._

Byakuya's eyes shot open, and it was night again. No Miedo. No… fear.

Far off, he saw the flash of silver heading to a shocked Rukia.

No, he couldn't lose her.

_Nii-sama…_

_ I'm getting married…_

_ I really love him, forever._

_ No._

Byakuya flew to Rukia's side to take the shot, as he always did. He brought out his blade expertly, and it clanged against the other blade as he stayed at her side.

_ At your side, Rukia… for always._

"BYAKUYA!"

He looked up in shock at his opponent, at her shocked eyes.

Violet eyes.

Rukia.

"The one who acts first is the one who fears Loss the most out of the two."

Byakuya swiftly turned to the person beside him. He saw the flash of silver and caught it fast, preventing the sword from going all the way through him. It pierced him halfway.

"BYAKUYA!" He heard Rukia's shout and a retaliating clash of blades. He felt the blade go out of him and the gust of wind as the Arrancar launched himself away.

"Byakuya…" He looked down at Rukia, her eyes worried as she checked his deep wound. "What happened?"

"It's alright, Rukia… I…" His blood splattered across the hard ground, and Byakuya frowned. Was the wound that severe?

He turned to the Arrancar. He had to finish this. Ice Zanpakutous were powerless against them, only he could fight them.

"Too late, Shinigami…" Byakuya lifted his head to look at the wounded Arrancar, who was now stepping forward.

"You cannot protect her any longer."

* * *

"Fuego, but… you are injured."

"Both of us know we must do this, Celo."

Celo bit back the protest. _'Why? Why do I have to let him go through this… every single time?'_ For the thousandth time, Celo wished he could be the other twin. The other twin with the power.

But he could not do anything as he watched his twin stumble slightly to the front. He could not do anything as he watched Fuego swung his Zanpakutou out, the one which had stabbed the male Shinigami. The one with the Shinigami's _blood_.

Fuego brought the blade up to his face, his right hand grasping the hilt. Slowly, he brought his left hand up to the blade and pushed his skin against it. Immediately, his blood ran down the side of the Zanpakutou.

Celo watched his twin, his heart sinking. He watched the apprehensive expression on the two Shinigamis' face, but he singled out the male one. His heart sank further. _Fuego_…

He watched as his twin clasped the blade once more.

And heard the whispered word, like a curse.

"_Sacrificio_."

* * *

Byakuya watched the Arrancars, his heart pounding fast from reliving the painful moment he had been trying to forget ever since he came across Miedo. The moment he had tried to forget as he had comforted a crying Rukia to sleep. The moment he had realized… that his suppressed feelings for her had been so strong, right from the start. The moment when he had faced what he had feared the most. The moment when he lost... Rukia.

He watched apprehensively, as the wounded Arrancar stepped forward. To perform another Release? The twins had definitely caught him off guard tonight. But they were very weak, beneath their powers. Byakuya had to finish this. He turned to look at Rukia to tell her to stay away, so he would not be distracted.

And that was when he realized he could not turn his head. He tried to move his hand, but it stayed still. _What was this?_

His mouth could not move, he could not even utter a single word. His vision was blurring. Even Rukia's voice was sounding far off.

"Byakuya?" Her voice was so filled with worry… and fear.

_ No, Rukia… I have to protect… I can't lose…_

_ … you._

Blackness.

* * *

"BYAKUYA!"

Rukia's eyes widened. One second, Byakuya was right next to her as she watched his wound bled and the next he was gone, faded into thin air.

"What did you do to him!" She whirled around at the Arrancar, her voice filled with panic. It was then that she noticed.

There was only one Arrancar standing there. Just Celo. The one who had wounded Byakuya and who was somehow performing a strange Release with his Zanpakutou just now was nowhere to be seen.

_What is this terrible thing?_

"Are you worried?"

Rukia looked up as she tried to stop herself trembling. _What was happening? Where was Byakuya?_

"Do not worry. Your boyfriend and my brother has just been sent to a portal world, an empty world to await."

Rukia watched as the Arrancar's lips curved into a cold smile.

"To await your death."

* * *

Byakuya's grey eyes narrowed as he looked at the dark clouds. He could move now, everything was back to normal. Except he was now somewhere else.

His hand gripped Senbonzakura as he looked across at the Arrancar, who stood against a backdrop of endless, ominous black.

_A portal world._

"Where is she?" His voice was full of deadly fury.

The Arrancar grinned at him. "Fighting the battle for her life… and yours."

* * *

The Arrancar paced slowly in front of Rukia, as the fear and panic slowly took over her. She watched his white shoes click against the pavement, so light and yet ominous.

"There are three unique powers of _Sol Gemelos_. It is a fire-based Zanpakutou, but we are a family of Arrancars who have grown and honed under the element of... Fear. Naturally, we incorporate that power in addition to our Fire release. We can awaken, call out any previous Fear release instilled in the enemy by our brother's Zanpakutou, _Nos Terrorem_. And so, we can make the enemy relive that fear all over again, and cause disillusionment to his perception when he comes back to reality." Rukia felt her heart seize as she remembered what she had seen, what she had feared when she had fought Miedo. So that was what they had done to Byakuya? Forced him to relive his worst fear? Was that why he had lost focus and fought her instead in that moment? What had he been forced to relive? "Now this one... is the third and last special power we have, the power Fuego's _Sol Gemelos_ has. We analyze the enemy and gauge the strength of the opponent. If there is two fighting us and we know they have the upper hand, we single out the stronger one and take that one out… at the expense of the weaker player on our team. It is called… _Sacrificio_… the _Sacrifice_."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"All Fuego has to do is to deposit the blood of the person he wants in the Sacrifice world with him, that is, the stronger person... on his _Sol Gemelos_. He then smears his own blood together and the initiation process is complete. They will both be taken to the world, until the other Sol Gemelos activates their return." Celo stroked his Zanpakutou absently. "Anything that goes on in the Sacrifice world is not permanent, it does not happen in reality. It is a portal, cut off from the real worlds, only a temporary entity. As such, anything can happen in there, but when I bring Fuego back… everything in there ceases to have happened."

"Our fire powers weaken considerably following the Sacrifice, but so has the other team, always more so than our side. And I can definitely see that." Celo smiled at Rukia.

"It is as the name says, a sacrifice of both sides. It has been the way of life for us twins. It is painful, to watch Fuego sustain unbearable pain and humiliation at the other end in the Sacrifice world. He has _died_… so many times in there." Celo's jaw tightened. "I have never asked him to perform this power as he is the only one who can do so, and he only does so when he knows there's no other way to victory. I love him, and I will always bring him back to life… after killing the enemy."

Celo smiled. He swung his Zanpakutou once and it diminished into the familiar, lethal balls of flame in his palms again.

"Let's go then, Shinigami."

Rukia swung her sword out in front of her.

"You are not the only one fighting for a loved one now."

* * *

Byakuya watched the pink petals fly around him, so bright in the darkness, before uniting into the silver blade in his hand. He lowered his Zanpakutou and looked over at the body of the Arrancar, badly torn up beyond recognition. He knew the ordeal must have been terrible and painful, what with his unbearable anger and fear that he was unwillingly taken from Rukia, leaving her… yet _again_. It only served to pronounce his fiery powers more.

He also knew the death was not permanent. The Arrancar had not diminished into particles, which was the ultimate proof of death.

Byakuya knew then that this Portal world was not as simple as it appeared to be, as he strode around the impossible black surrounding. He was terribly worried about Rukia and it took all of his willpower not to activate his Bankai and try to smash down this portal world, which he knew would definitely not work.

_Rukia, please..._

_Be safe... _

A sudden flash of light caught his attention.

He immediately looked down at the blade in his hand. His eyes widened as he watched his Zanpakutou glow momentarily pink before assuming its normal appearance.

_What was…_

His grey eyes widened, before they filled with understanding.

_So be it. _

_

* * *

_

Rukia fiercely grasped Sode no Shirayuki in front of her, prepared to defend Byakuya with all her heart. But as she looked at the white sword in her hand, the sick feeling in her stomach was unmistakeable. Ice could not cut Celo down, at least not with the initial strikes. But she was prepared to fight, she had to win.

She needed to protect Byakuya.

She needed to keep him safe.

She needed a weapon she could use…

She needed...

Her eyes widened as she smelled that scent. The sweet, familiar scent. _Impossible_…

"_You are not alone, Rukia._"

She watched the confused expression of the Arrancar but she already knew who it was.

The pink sparkles danced around her, as the wind swept her hair into her eyes.

Rukia turned and her eyes widened as she stared at the form standing a little way behind her. A purple-clad armoured _samurai_ warrior, and his golden plate mask with an intricate half _sakura _carved at the forehead. The long, black locks of hair blew slightly in the wind, as the pink particles of spiritual energy pounded from the spirit.

"Wherever my master's will is, there I will stand."

"_S-Senbonzakura?_"

* * *

"S-Senbonzakura?"

Rukia stared at the spirit manifestation of Byakuya's Zanpakutou as he slowly walked towards her. She had encountered this spirit before, when the tragic Zanpakutou, Muramasa gained control of all the Zanpakutous in Soul Society. Senbonzakura had been powerful but also different from what Rukia had expected, being rash and sometimes almost, as much as Rukia would hate to admit, _idiotic_ at points. Renji had told her secretly that the Zanpakutou was a reflection of Byakuya's teenage and inner personality, something only the old Captains ever had the opportunity to witness. Now, as his long black locks blew out behind the silver ribbon, Rukia found herself wondering what Senbonzakura looked like behind the mask.

And what he was doing here.

"I fight for what my master fights for." The deep voice resounded, almost similar to Byakuya's. Rukia looked up. "The _principles_… the _rules_…

… and _his loved ones_."

"I… I…" Rukia's eyes were wide. "S-Senbonzakura… b-but how? I thought… the Zanpakutous were no longer able to maintain spiritual transform-

"I am not. You are in _my_ world."

Rukia's eyes widened. She whirled around, and there were no balls of fire. No Arrancars. No injured Byakuya. She was in a tranquil garden, with small bushes… and big, beautiful _sakura_ trees. A small creek ran down one end of the peaceful, beautiful place. And she was standing with Senbonzakura and…

"_Sode no Shirayuki_!"

"_Rukia-sama_." Her own snow-white Zanpakutou spirit smiled and bowed low, her hands elegantly clasped in front of her white, ribboned kimono. The silvery white locks of hair slid softly over her oval face, and Rukia remembered how she was so proud to be the lucky owner of the most beautiful snow-ice Zanpakutou in the whole of Soul Society. "Senbonzakura-dono, I hope you do not mind me intruding your place. I heard the call." She smiled.

"It is but an honour to have you here, Sode no Shirayuki." The deep voice softened slightly.

"I… don't understand." Rukia looked up. "Byakuya-

"My master will be fine… for now. But soon, he will _not_ be… if you do not fight. Both of you will not be."

"I know! I am ready to fight!"

"We know that as well. Because your heart called out to us. You called out to your _weapon_... your Zanpakutou."

"I…" Rukia looked over nervously at Sode no Shirayuki who was smiling at her. "I did… but _both _of you are here."

"No, _you_ are here. Here in _my_ world. Not Sode no Shirayuki's." Senbonzakura looked over at the beautiful ice spirit and nodded. "It is because… _I_ am what you need to fight."

_H-Huh?_

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "B-But you are not my Zanpakutou! How could I… I mean… I don't know how to… and it's impossible! Only one owner can control his or her Zanpaku-

"You might not know this, but I do have more than the abilities my master has chosen to show in public," Senbonzakura stated.

Rukia's eyes widened.

"This was never an ability in his eyes, it was a weakness. It required no release and came easily when he least expected it. For that, he refused to name it and kept it a secret. It is because I have the ability… to allow more than _one_ person to control me."

"W-What?"

"My true owner will always be one, and that is the master I am serving now, and for eternity. _Sakuras_ are an emblem of enduring love and passion. So I can… at strategic times, serve another… and that is to whom my master feels strongly for."

Rukia gasped but Senbonzakura continued, "He never did like this ability. Because for my master, to share with others… whether be it sharing feelings, sharing love, sharing an artifact of possession, it is all a sign of weakness. Until he met Hisana."

Rukia looked up.

"He loved a woman for the very first time when he saw Hisana. He immediately took her in as his wife, regardless of her status. He loved her, and she him. And then… she could control _me_."

Rukia looked up in surprise. "R-Really?"

Senbonzakura looked up at the blue endless sky. "There was one evening when he was practising in the training wing and she wanted him to stop working so hard, and to come have tea with her. He requested her to wait a bit and she jokingly told him to stop, to tell me to stop. It was just a joke…

… and I found I could not move for just that one second."

Rukia's eyes widened, as she looked at Senbonzakura.

"My master knew the instant I did not obey his commands, as much as I did. I believe he never did let Hisana know about this. That little event showed that anyone he managed to open up his heart to, would at least, have some measure of control over his own Zanpakutou, which is very rare in itself."

Rukia could not think of anything to say.

"And now, I believe you would be able to wield me fully, as if I was your own sword."

Rukia looked up in disbelief. _Impossible… _She? Use Senbonzakura?

"Are you doubting it?" Senbonzakura turned to her. "Well, let me tell you my reasons then. I am my master's Zanpakutou, and I can sense his feelings no matter how much he disguises them. I am probably the only entity in this whole world who knows what he is truly feeling, at any second of any day, at any given time." The deep voice took on a tone of pride. "And his feelings for _you_…"

"… are as he has never felt before."

Rukia felt her heart skip a beat.

"I have to request your pardon to say this but your sister, though she gave him much happiness, her loss scarred him a lot. His feelings for her then were very strong and firm, I thought it could go no more than that." Senbonzakura turned to Rukia. "Apparently, I was wrong."

Rukia felt herself blush.

_And his feelings for you are as he has never felt before._

_Byakuya…_

"You must be wondering how you would come to deserve all this. I believe you opened up a lot of things in my master, a lot of things carved down into black and white since his childhood due to his noble blood. I have to ask of your pardon again but you showed him a lot more than your sister did, and this is in due partly to your vast differences in personality." Rukia could almost hear Senbonzakura smirking. "It might seem in total contrast to his principles, but my master finds your spirit... near _irresistible_."

Rukia felt her cheeks get hotter.

"And it was also because he had to struggle with his feelings for you for so many decades now."

Rukia's head snapped up to look at Senbonzakura.

"Yes, he did. He could not look at you properly without feeling the sense of loss and how much he longed for that face, the face of his lost love. He could not go to sleep the first three days you started living in the mansion." Rukia's eyes widened. Her first three days were spent in absence of Byakuya, as the servants had informed her that he would not join her for dinner because of work requirements. The fourth day... was the first time she ever formally addressed him as Nii-sama.

"He came to love you in the initial years you spent in his company, no matter how little and brief. I could hear his heart then, and feel his emotions. He had heard a lot about the…" Senbonzakura stopped, and again Rukia could almost see him smiling. "… the _fiasco_ surrounding you, and I believe he saw bits and pieces of who you really were, despite you putting on your best behaviour in front of him." Rukia blushed. "And he was _entranced, curious_ about you. But he could not get any closer to you without suffering. It is amazing, is it not?" Senbonzakura turned his head upwards. "I heard all those uncertain whispers in his heart while he slept, his unconscious mind reaching out to you as he longed to do in reality."

"Of course, he was initially attracted to you because of your face… a face he had never believed he could see again. But as time went by, he fell in love with your spirit instead, the _real_ you. He was fearful when he was making the decision to adopt you… fearful of what you might do to his feelings. Hence, he did not allow himself to look at you properly, to talk too much to you, to be any closer than necessary."

"But now… we have all come this far." Senbonzakura turned to Sode no Shirayuki and she smiled, nodding. "You called out to your weapon, and both of us are here now. The difference is… we are in my world now, because of the two of us, I am the one you need… now."

"I feel deep down inside, with absolute certainty, that I will have to bend to your will. Because I believe my master's soul is now yours. And now, enough about the talk… shall we try?"

Rukia blinked and she suddenly found the wind brushing her hair into her face, Celo staring bemusedly at her across in the distance. His eyes shifted to her hand, and his brown eyes widened slightly.

"Why... How did you come to have that sword?" His voice was calm.

Rukia looked down at her hand, noticing as she did so that her familiar katana was sheathed at her side. The sword she was suddenly holding now was not hers… and yet…

_ You called for your weapon…_

Rukia lifted Senbonzakura. It felt heavy and awkward in her hand.

'What am I doing? This is madness!'

"No matter. I will just have to teach you not to touch your boyfriend's possessions." Celo lifted his hands and the balls of fire glowed menacingly.

Rukia lifted Senbonzakura, the blade right in front of her face.

_ I feel deep inside I will have to bend to your will…_

… _my master's soul is now yours…_

Rukia focused her eyes ahead.

_I love you, Rukia…_

_Byakuya_…

And opened her mouth to try and become the second Shinigami ever to command this zanpakutou.

"Shire, Senbonzakura."

* * *

"Shire, Senbonzakura."

She stared ahead.

The blade stayed as it did, silver glinting in the light. Nothing moved.

_No. _

Rukia's heart sank.

_Byakuya_…

Rukia closed her eyes, taking a second to prepare herself to fight anyway.

_We've failed, Senbonzakura. It doesn't matter, I will still-_

And then she heard it.

The sound…. that _fluttering_ sound…

Rukia's eyes shot open.

Pink flashes danced before her wide eyes, the deadly sharp _sakuras_ slowly dissolving from the Zanpakutou tip.

* * *

**And there you have it! Yet another cliffhanger, but I hope it ended magnificently enough for now. :D I hope I made the chapter as clear as possible (as I said before, I'm still practicing with writing fight scenes)... I know there's a lot happening in here to digest and I wanted to split this chapter... but somehow, it would seem very short for the second one so I just put them all together this time. I hope you could follow along (what with all the new powers released), and enjoyed this chapter. Do let me know if there are problems though. :)  
**

**This was one of the few plotlines I mapped out earlier during the first few chapters, and it was during the start of the Zanpakutou arc, when Senbonzakura made his first appearance. I just wanted to put him in and he seemed to fit nicely into the plotline so I just took that character in. :D And little bit of SenSode love thrown in. :)**

**I also incorporated one extra power or "weakness" of Senbonzakura in this story, it is out of the Bleach storyline. I don't think Senbonzakura can be controlled by anyone other than Byakuya but I guess all crazy things happen in my fanfic plotline as it goes. :D  
**

**Now... for the Arrancar plotline, I have some "interesting" facts again. Sol is 'Sun' in Spanish and "Gemelos" is twins (the other Spanish word for twins is "Mellizos" but Mellizos are used for 'fraternal twins' whereas Gemelos is used for 'identical twins' as are our Arrancars here :p) Gemelos is pronounced 'Hemelos'. So their Zanpakuto name here is 'Twin Suns' or 'Sol Gemelos', fitted for the twins and their fire powers. :) Their names also have meanings in relation to their power. In Spanish, Fuego means 'Fire' and Celo means 'Heat'. :) The powers... first is Burn (pretty self-explanatory :D), Despierto (or 'Awake' in Spanish to awake the Fear) and Sacrificio (also self-explanatory, and Celo explained it himself personally :D). ****All the names of the two new characters, Zanpakutou and powers are purely of my own research and creation. :)  
**

**I also feel relieved again... because something that has been kept since Chapter 12 is finally let out in the open, and that is what Byakuya saw when he was confronted with his own Fear. I remembered a few reviewers commenting then that they would love to see what it was Byakuya saw but I had to keep my lips zipped till it finally came to this! (we writers struggle with a lot of dodgy secrets and hiding *wink*) I hope you liked it... because it showed that he had long feared he would lose her, even before he admitted to himself that he loved her. :)**

**So now the ball's rolling for the second peak! This second peak will probably prove the hardest (and longest) for me to write, but after this, it will then move on to the third peak... and finally of course, to the end. And I hope it goes on smoothly, and enjoyably for all of us. I hope to find time to write soon! I have lost count of the tentative number of chapters but rest assured we are halfway through and I hope to end this fic before Chapter 40. :)  
**

**Do review this chapter and tell me what you think, what I could improve, and so on! (indirectly, to motivate me to write! :D) Thank you! And see you all sometime!  
**


	29. All Impossible Things

**_"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed."_**

**Chapter 29 of 'To Win You Back' is now here... and I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews this time around for Chapter 28, they were all motivating and I appreciate every single one of them! Thank you for taking your time to give me your feedback and support! :D Also **alinda arch** and **Ephemeral Serendipity**, thanks for the back-to-back reviews for the other past chapters, they made my day as well! :D I appreciate all your honesty and comments!  
**

**WARNING: Might bring some feelings of shock. (lol, I forgot this warning in my last chapter :D)**

**Hope you enjoy, nonetheless. :)  
**

* * *

Rukia watched in disbelief as the pink _sakura_ petals scattered from the silver blade and swirled around her.

_H-How can this be-_

From the light dancing off the flashes of pink whirling around her, she could see Celo standing far across, looking just as frozen and shocked as she felt at the moment.

"Impossible…" She heard his calm voice mutter softly, before he launched himself forwards.

Rukia was unprepared as she watched the Arrancar speed towards her. Celo's movements were very fast and precise, so different from his brash brother Fuego. She watched the glint of his silver blade reflect off itself in the brown eyes.

Too close.

'_No-_

Rukia brought out her Zanpakutou to shield herself, only to find herself holding an empty hilt.

No blade.

She had completely forgotten she was using Senbonzakura. She watched the pink petals fly in front of her in response to her movement, almost halfheartedly.

No use.

Not good enough a barrier.

_"_Too slow, Shinigami." She heard Celo whisper, as his blade cut across her left arm. Rukia Flashed away and appeared a safe distance from him. She straightened up, watching the red line slowly appear across her skin where the Arrancar had cut her.

_Too slow, Rukia…_

Rukia looked up in surprise as she heard Senbonzakura's voice.

_Do not hesitate…_

She watched the petals reflect the light of the lampposts, almost like fireflies in the dark.

_ If you hesitate, the strike will forever be meaningless…_

As she watched, the petals flew to her Shinigami robe sleeve and she heard the swift tear as they cut through the cloth, never touching her skin.

_ Strong, sure and firm…_

Rukia caught the black square of fabric as it fell, cut from her robes. Using the cloth, she hastily tied up the wound on her arm.

_ All the hundreds of years of his practice… all here in your hand…_

Her hand tightened on the hilt of the Zanpakutou, as the petals swished furiously in the wind.

_I will not fail you… _

Rukia looked up slowly to face the Arrancar._  
_

_ So fight… _

… _with me. _

_

* * *

_

Celo watched the small Shinigami warily, and his brown eyes widened slightly as he felt her _reiatsu _grow stronger and stronger, like a building wave.

_The reiatsu is the core of a spirit's power… and the will to live._

He watched her turn towards him, the wound he had just inflicted on her left arm now bandaged. Her eyes surprised him this time. He had watched this Shinigami carefully from the start and he could easily tell she was so worried, so anxious, no doubt for her male partner. She was so uncertain, so unstable… and an easy victory. But now her eyes were _differen__t_ somehow. Her purple irises were shining… and hard. Strong. Focused.

_Determined._

He watched as she stared right back at him. And Celo knew then that something was going to happen.

His eyes widened and the speed of his swift _Sonido_ took him far from where he was standing seconds ago.

He stopped and looked down at his arm. Six straight cuts marred the pale skin of his arm. He looked up at the Shinigami, who was still staring at him.

_Wasn't this Shinigami the owner of the ice Zanpakutou? How is it possible that she can use this dangerous power? Can two Shinigamis possibly use the same-_

Celo gasped as he felt sharp blades cut into his back. He had stayed still a second too long. He swiftly moved from the spot, appearing several meters away. Perhaps he should head somewhere else, a location which would give him leverage... and time to think...

Using _Sonido_, he swiftly flew past the rows of houses through one of the streets. He immediately heard the Flash of the Shinigami, as the flutter of those lethal petals kept up behind him. She was following him!

As he flew through the street, Celo grasped his Zanpakutou in his hand. As he ordered its release, the sword diminished into orange flames once again in his right hand. The sight of the flames on only one side of his hand made him think of the other half of the fire, of Fuego. How was he? Was he… holding up?

Turning back, Celo fired one fire attack at the incoming rush of tiny blades. He felt a single petal sweep past him and open up a gash on his hand again and he knew then. Fire could not overcome the million of blades. There were just too many, even if the fire could obliterate or slow some of them.

Celo felt the rough texture of grass under his feet and he looked up. He had come to the border of the park, where the trees stood surrounding the perimeter of the clearing that was Karakura's public park. He heard the Shinigami Flash just a few meters away from him.

He allowed the flames to shoot upwards to unite again in the silver blade. Turning, he slowly faced the Shinigami, his Zanpakutou in front of him.

"Looks like I will have to stick with basic swordplay."

* * *

Rukia watched the Arrancar hold out his blade in front of him. She was slightly breathless, but it did not matter.

She could control Senbonzakura.

_ Will me… and I will follow. _

She had been tailing the Arrancar on his heels as he escaped to the park and Senbonzakura had kept up with her, kept up with her thoughts. All she had to do was zone in on the Arrancar and the blades followed the train of her thoughts. She had willed them on to parts of his body… his arms, his back, his feet. And the blades obeyed her without fail, as she watched the ruby red splotches of blood slowly seep through the white Arrancar robe. The harder and fiercer she willed them on, the faster the blades became.

It must have taken an infinity to refine the power of Senbonzakura to obey thoughts of the mind, without any spoken orders. Rukia thought of Byakuya and felt herself grow a little more stronger.

'Just a while more, Byakuya.'

She held out her hand.

_ Come, Senbonzakura. _

Obeying her, the petals flew to her hand, uniting together, and the deadly silver blade materialized in a glow of pink.

She held out the sword in front of her. She was no longer awkward to use this.

"_Bankai_…"

The Arrancar's eyes widened.

She dropped the Zanpakutou and it phased into the ground, creating energy ripples as it vanished. Rukia could not hold back her feelings of admiration and surreality as the two endless rows of giant blades rose on either side of her… awaiting the words… _her_ words...

She watched the visual elegance of the blades around her for a little while before speaking the words.

"_Chire_… _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_."

The blades immediately exploded into millions of _sakura_ petals. Rukia swayed sideways as the immense power swirled around her, a whirlwind of potential destruction and unbreakable barrier.

As her sight adjusted to the treacherous wind blowing about her, Rukia opened her eyes wider and fixed her sight on Celo. On the kill.

_ Senbonzakura, there it… is._

She felt the unsurpassable speed and power of the petals as they shot out in a pink wave towards the Arrancar.

Celo stood his ground, as he watched the magnificent petals advance on him. He was gone as the powerful mass of pink smashed into the ground, blowing up an enormous hole into the earth.

_ Focus, Rukia…_

As Senbonzakura's whisper resounded around her, Rukia's alert violet eyes swept the perimeter of the park, reading the wind and movements, tracking the speedy Arrancar.

_ Find him…_

She now understood why Byakuya could catch even the slightest of movements, even the fastest of speeds. With this Zanpakutou, it was everything victory depended on.

_ And I will catch him for you…_

Rukia whirled around as her eyes narrowed.

"Go!" She lifted her hand to her right, and the torrents of pink waves swept in the direction she had just seen Celo. She watched the Arrancar dart expertly among the trees along the park, as the blades slowly gained on him. Rukia kept him in her sights, her hand following his steps and willing the blades on to consume their prey. Maybe she could…

Rukia swept her hand once and watched as the deadly pink wave separated into two masses.

_I hear you, Rukia… _

One wave arced in a circle as the other continued in pursuit of the speedy Arrancar. As she watched, that wave rose upwards before splitting into a cobweb of pink rays radiating downwards. Like a cobweb trap. A trap meant for no escape.

_ You learn fast, Rukia…_

There was no time to feel happy, or optimistic. She still could not capture Celo. Rukia willed the blades further on as she watched Celo dart onto the grass in the center of the park.

She had him.

Rukia brought her hand down.

_ I… obey._

The rays of pink immediately shot downwards, the tangles of energy shooting towards the ground surrounding the Arrancar. No escape, no way out. Celo's head turned upwards at the sound and his brown eyes widened in dread.

_ I… kill. _

When the waves hit the ground, the force was greater than the last. The Earth shook as the waves of spiritual power swept out everywhere. Rukia stood steadfast, her sight fixed on the spot where she had last seen the mass of blades hit the Arrancar. As the smoke cleared, her eyes widened.

She watched the orange orb around the Arrancar slowly fade, as the flames retreated back into his hands. She watched him straighten up from the smoking crater which Senbonzakura's overwhelming force had created.

'So he can use fire as a shield too.'

Celo had apparently used Sol Gemelos to construct a flame barrier around himself as a last-ditch defensive attempt against Senbonzakura's attack. It had served him well. The blades had cut badly into his left shoulder and arm but otherwise, he was still alive. They had also cut into his long hair and it now hung lose, cut almost to the scalp on the left side. From the little she could see of his neck, Rukia could make out something smooth and pearly white which seemed to spread up into the back of his head. His Hollow mask. His white Arrancar robe was also torn down the front and she could see the black gaping Hollow hole at his sternum.

_ Don't hold back, Rukia…_

Looking up, Rukia put her hand forward. The familiar flutter in the wind began as both the Shinigami and Arrancar watched the infinite specks of pink start swirling again in the breeze. The petals flew easily at her command, obeying her thoughts a split second before her hands. Rukia had lost all doubts, she really could control Senbonzakura. In spite of the battle, she felt happiness warm her heart. This was easy. She was with Byakuya, and both their Zanpakutous were going to help them through this.

'Let me protect you this time, Byakuya.'

Rukia watched as the Arrancar disappeared once again from the spot he was standing on as the petals gained on him. And yet he seemed to be moving… not away from her… his steps seemed to be coming closer…

Celo flew towards her and Rukia brought both her hands out in front of her. The petals immediately flew out in four directions towards her in a pink cross barrier, which collided magnificently against the Sol Gemelos blade. Rukia watched as Celo's light brown eyes widened in shock.

Rukia could not help it. She smirked.

_ Go, Senbonzakura. _

The pink waves immediately shot out against the blade. Caught off guard, Celo was pushed off to the ground. Rukia wasted no time.

_ Catch him._

The pink wave intensified in speed and force against the Arrancar. Rukia watched as Celo's blade started to glow golden against the assault of Senbonzakura. The golden glow grew bigger as the Arrancar released his fire Zanpakutou against the advancing blades. He leapt back and swept his hand through the air, sending an enormous torrent of fire to meet the mass of _sakura_ petals.

The golden wave clashed against the pink one and another massive explosion shook the park, as the energy waves of destruction ran in every direction. And it was then that Rukia heard the soft voice mutter, as the dust and rubble flew around everywhere.

"_Despierto._"

* * *

Through the smoke, Celo flew towards the petite figure of the Shinigami. This was his final opportunity, his best chance to cut her down while she struggled in the realm of Fear. He knew Miedo had used the power on both the Shinigamis before, so this was his finest bet. He could not win against her, not with the power she was currently wielding. He had to awaken the Fear in her, make her defenceless. And right now she was frozen, her mouth open in a horrified gasp and her violet eyes unfocused.

Celo was so close to her now. He gripped his Zanpakutou firmly and prepared to swing down…

Her violet eyes locked on his.

Celo's eyes widened. How could-

"_Gotcha._"

He felt the pain even before the hundred thousands of blades cut into him in a brilliant haze of pink.

* * *

As the petals slowly faded with the wind, Rukia stepped forward as she watched the Arrancar struggle. Crimson blood flowed freely from the open wounds on Celo as he tried to rise up from the ground.

"How… could… it… be?"

"Your power did not fail if that is what you are thinking," Rukia spoke quietly. "Because I saw what you wanted me to see…" Her hand trembled slightly by her side, unseen by the Arrancar. "The difference is…"

Rukia looked up. "I know it will never come to pass."

The surprised, bloody expression of the Arrancar met that statement.

"My friends and I have all promised to fight to the best of our abilities, that we will always live to come back to see each other each time we do battle…" Rukia smiled as she thought of one such promise she, Ichigo, Renji, Ishida and Sado had made long ago in the mysterious depths of Hueco Mundo. "But most importantly…"

"… _he_ promised me he will never leave me... again."

Celo stood up shakily from the ground.

"You can't kill me… if it is just wounds and tag games all over this park…" His voice was as shaky as his stance.

"You forgot my power in the first place."

Celo looked up. And there it was. Fear in those light brown eyes.

"You said your fire powers weaken considerably following the Sacrifice. So I believe it is… one against one now."

"You-

"Goodbye, Arrancar."

Rukia brought her hand out, and it was holding the pure white Zanpakutou. The pink petals danced faster and dangerously around them.

_Senbonzakura-dono…_

_Dance well, Sode no Shirayuki…_

"Some no Mai…

"… Tsukishiro."

A complete wash of pure, blinding white…

… and all was lost.

* * *

_Fuego, it was a mistake…_

_ We should not have come here…_

_ Did I not say… that I prefer a peaceful and quiet life? Did I not say… that all I want is for us to be happy… and safe?_

_ I did not like our life… calling out fears in others, and burning away those in our path. I liked the power but I did not like the price it came with. _

_ I did not like it… as we became more powerful with each passing day. I did not like it whenever you sent yourself to the Sacrifice world. _

_ I love you, and it hurts me._

_ We should not have listened to her…_

_ We should not have come across to the Real world…_

_ I have let you down… _

_ I have let you down._

_ Now all we can do is…_

_ … burn. _

_

* * *

_

Rukia watched the white ice shatter, along with Celo in it. She tried to stop her sword hand from trembling. Was it right… to kill him first? Maybe she should have taken him captive and forced him to return Byakuya first. What if his spell died with him? What if Byakuya became forever trapped in the portal? What if-

Her eyes widened.

Upon shattering with the ice, the Arrancar had dissipated into dark dust in the air. And as she watched the particles, Rukia noticed the black sparks now dancing in the air behind the spot where Celo had stood. Was that-

The sparks grew bigger as a figure formed. Rukia gripped her katana tight. Was it…

And she felt her heart balloon with happiness and relief as she dashed forwards.

"Byakuya!"

He moved forward in very swift steps and soon they were right in front of each other. "Rukia." He looked down at her, his grey eyes bright with some undecipherable emotion. Rukia suppressed herself from throwing her arms around him as she quickly diverted her eyes to the wound in his abdomen. It had stopped bleeding but Rukia knew it would still require some healing.

"You are hurt."

"Huh?" She looked up and saw Byakuya looking at her bandaged arm.

"No, it's fine. Let me heal your wound." Without waiting for his answer, she took his hand gently and guided him to a nearby tree. "Just sit with your back against the trunk, and I will help you."

Byakuya watched Rukia as she took his hand and led him to sit down against a tree. She seemed to have remembered something and now refused to meet his eyes, only keeping her hand on his. Byakuya immediately scanned her from head to toe for other injuries. She seemed to be alright, except for looking a little worn from the battle... and her arm. Byakuya felt hot anger pass through his body. He felt like turning back the time and killing both Arrancars, and maybe ripping a limb off one at a time.

"Did you kill the Arrancar?" Byakuya asked as he watched the healing green beam of _reiatsu_ slowly grow larger in Rukia's hand. She nodded slowly, and yet did not look at him.

"Did you?" Rukia asked quietly, as she moved her hand to his wound to begin the repair process.

"Yes." Byakuya looked at his wound for a while before glancing again at Rukia.

"Did Se-

"Don't talk. J-Just let me do this." Rukia kept her eyes steady on his wound. And yet Byakuya saw that her hands were trembling as she held up the healing spell.

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

Rukia did not look up from his wound and continued to focus on keeping the small green beam of healing power over his abdomen.

"Rukia, talk to me."

"Byakuya."

She finally looked up at him, her voice quiet and her beautiful violet eyes soft. Byakuya held her gaze, trying to read what was in her mind.

"I told you what I saw during the encounter with Miedo months ago." Rukia's voice was steadfast. "Perhaps you would like to take your turn now."

He looked back at her silently.

Rukia did not look away.

_ So be it._

Byakuya opened his mouth and finally spoke slowly. "You told me you feared you had lost the people around you to Death. I had much more confidence there." He looked back at her, and took in a silent breath. "I lost you… to someone else."

Rukia gasped.

_The smallest and yet the most terrifying of Losses. But somewhere deep down in my heart, I fear that you will leave me one day. It should not matter at all, as long as you are happy and safe. What right do I have to warrant you to stay with me? But I cannot stop my heart from fearing the day that your heart learns to love another, the day you will yearn to be with that someone… the day you would want to leave me… because I am not that someone. I have become selfish, in the years I have you at my side. I never want you to leave, even for eternity. I fear… that is my Loss. _

Slowly, Byakuya dropped his gaze. "I fear I would lose you someday. And I…"

He stopped talking, as his eyes widened.

Rukia had placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face to hers. "You won't lose me. You will never lose me now."

The misty grey met soft violet, as a thousand unspoken emotions passed between their depths, unrevealed for a lifetime. All the feelings, all the emotions… hope, fear and… love.

_And when that happens… I-I will really die._

_ You can't die._

_I fear I would lose you… someday._

_ You will never lose me now. _

Byakuya and Rukia stared at each other for a long time, no words spilling from their lips, just reading each other through their eyes. Telling the other whatever feelings they could not put into simple words to utter.

Finally, Rukia spoke as she stroked Byakuya's cheek gently with her free hand.

"Your fears are baseless. I would never leave you… because I lo-

She did not finish her sentence this time as well, as Byakuya's head shot up to look at the sudden misty area around them.

"Something's here, Rukia."

* * *

Byakuya stood up and pushed Rukia behind him, as he faced the dark trees around them. Without them realizing it, an eerie fog had descended upon the park. He could sense the slow foreign _reiatsu_ grow stronger and stronger in the dark spot of trees, and it kept growing. Byakuya gripped Senbonzakura, as his sharp eyes focused intently and expertly on the area.

"How could you say fears are baseless, Rukia?"

Rukia's eyes widened at hearing her name.

"Because life is all about facing what you… fear."

Byakuya's eyes widened in his handsome face. Widened in absolute shock, and terror. That voice…

The white smoke slowly cleared as a figure emerged from the depths of the mist. A single dainty leg stepped forward gracefully, the edges of the pink kimono barely brushing the ankles. That black hair, the frayed stray strand of hair hanging in front of the forehead. That face…

Byakuya could not move. Everything had evaporated around him, and inside him.

"Long time no see, _Byakuya-sama_."

Hisana smiled at him as she stepped out of nothingness.

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope your eyes are not wide with shock now. :D If you have a teeny bit of worry about this, I would assure you once again that this is a ByaRuki fic and that this just unravels later with the plotline so hold on tight! But since the next chapter is not out yet, I will accept all exclamations you want to express because I probably sent you into shock this time! And so starts the highlight of the second peak! :)**

**Here I would like to make a note for the future two or three chapters. I do not like to do spoilers for my readers before the story comes out but suffice to say that the name Hisana will be appearing until I say it will stop. Most ByaRuki fans that I know do not possess the tendency to like Hisana (to be honest, me included) but I hope you will bear with me for these few chapters. I do not wish to make spoilers but I feel the need to stress that it is NOT like what you think it is (at least I hope I know what you are starting to think :p). Hope you bear with me on this. I cannot promise a real good thrill (because I feel my writing's deteriorating due to the lack of excitement/motivation I used to feel in fanfics and the increasingly hard scenarios to write... there, I said it and got it off my chest :D) but I will try to make it as good as I can for you all. As I said before, the second peak is very hard for me to write (and I think probably the one I like least out of the three) but I will write it to the end. :)  
**

**I wrote the Sol Gemelos plot out for two reasons. One, because I wanted Rukia to be the one to rescue Byakuya this time as we see him doing that for her all the time. One of the trouble you have with an all-perfect hero is that it's so hard for the heroine to shine. So just this once I wanted to give the spotlight for fight scenes to Rukia! The other reason... we will have to see in future. :D  
**

**Now I have this paragraph for KnightoftheWord: **I would like to thank you for the review. But as I re-read it a couple of times, I find that all the critiques seemed to point to the ByaRuki pairing instead of my fic. All in all, your review seemed to say "This is not a good pairing to write, why write it?" I went over to your profile then and my suspicion was spot-on. Your first anti pairing is ByaRuki. With a strong bias already there, why trouble yourself so excruciatingly and come over to "To Win You Back"? And then to trouble me? Perhaps the time was better spent on your fic writing… your IchiRuki fic writing. I won't reply you on the characters, I once posted a long AN on the characterisation and the essence of fanfiction to allow us writers to toy with potential ideas but I am well above that now, having posted ultra-long ANs too many times. I will just say this once: I write ByaRuki... because I like to and I want to. That's all you need to know. But coming back to this, it was a shame you stopped at chapter 10. You should have stopped at chapter 1. And saved us both the trouble… and your awkward melon-grapefruit analogy. I thank you again and good luck with your fics.

**Now I really want to sincerely apologize to the readers of Demons of the Past but I find I cannot alternate between two stories with totally different plots and feelings. So I would like to say sorry to you all for putting it on hold while I finish To Win You Back. This is also the reason why I never started the new ByaRuki story I have in my mind (though I really like the plot) because I think it would be unfair to leave it hanging. I hope you all will wait for me. :)**

**I don't know when I can update the next chapter, since this one is also a cliffhanger. I want to write but I think I will probably take a 2-week break this time for my busy RL issues. If I find time and motivation, I will try to write again next week. If not, see you all sometime! :D  
**

**And finally of course, do review this chapter (while getting through the surprise) and tell me what you think (I accept all reasonable feedback now, good or bad) and support To Win You Back! :D  
**


	30. Hisana

**I'm back after a 2-week fanfic hiatus... and now on a 1-month holiday! *celebration mode* I will try to focus more on this fic now, given that I would prefer to end it after this holiday as I will be getting incredibly busy after this and probably have no time to write at all. I hope to get the writing done in between the relaxation mode. :D**

**But here, I want to thank all of you readers for the reviews! "To Win You Back" has reached the 1,000 review mark! It was an incredible feeling I had been I saw it (even if it's just online fiction :D) and I thank you all for it. We have definitely come very far together, from the very first chapter up to now, and hopefully on to the future ones. For the reviewers of the past Chapter 29, I thank you all: **kakashi-san, L, Lyndis, Magiically, tsuga, Scarlettsky, V- **(I remembered my promise)**, SilverIcy, YuzurihaNoRyuu, xxUlquiorraLoveRxx, chi, Sepsis, vicky73, ArianVelia, BlackBurningHeart, onlyluna, Electra Red, Sakimi1014, alinda arch, gembokkunci47, 1superkawaii, anon, Nica, Midnight Marquis, MiyuKuchiki-Sama, Ephemeral Serendipity, go away hisna **and **LiluFaery87. **Thank you all for the reviews and also for the advance congratulations! **

**I spontaneously dedicate this chapter to the 1,000th reviewer**, SilverIcy.

**Hope you enjoy, Chapter 30. :)**

**WARNING: Mentions of Hisana. **

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. She watched the apparition emerge from the white edges of the mist… it had to be her _twin_ or something. It was like watching her mirror image walk right in front of her eyes as a separate entity. The same eyes, the same facial features, the same build. The woman looked near identical except for the middle strand of hair which was rather sprayed out at her forehead. Her smile was soft and gentle, matching the pale pink kimono she was wearing. Rukia did not think she herself could ever look that way when smiling. And then….

"Byakuya-sama."

Rukia's eyes widened.

_Byakuya-sama…_

_Byakuya-sama?_

Her heart stopped in that moment.

No… this… this couldn't be… she couldn't be….

_... Hisana-sama?_

Her… _deceased sister_?

* * *

Byakuya felt everything inside him disappear all at once. He watched as the woman stepped forward, her steps graceful and soft.

That _voice_…

That _face_…

How long had it been since he had seen that face move, that expression… those eyes… so _alive_? How long had it been since he had seen that smile… seen her walk?

He was frozen, unable to comprehend anything as the woman moved forward. And yet he could hear the voices, the voices of so many years ago, calling to him once again...

_Byakuya-sama…_

_Byakuya-sama…_

_I am sorry... to be so selfish right up to the end…_

_The past five years I spent with Byakuya-sama passed like a dream…_

_I am so sorry… that I could not return the love you gave to me…_

Byakuya felt his heart twist terribly with the pain he had buried deep within him all these decades. It came fresh again, the pain that seared into his heart as the hand he held grew paler and weaker day by day. He remembered how he could not sleep at all... how he dreaded each of those days, dreaded that she would finally leave him, and knowing that it would be inevitable. And the day that his heart ultimately shrivelled up when that hand finally dropped from his, lost forever.

It had been the last time he had ever shed a tear.

And now…

He watched her smile the sweetest of smiles. "Byakuya-sama."

And yet that _reiatsu_… that intense, powerful, foreign _reiatsu_…

His hand clenched into a fist. "You are _not_… Hisana." Byakuya's voice was low.

He watched as Hisana's expression became one of pure surprise. "Ah, Byakuya-sama? It's really me." She smiled uncertainly, and so prettily. "I have really come back."

"I know her _reiatsu_, however little it might be. And it is not _yours_," Byakuya spoke.

Hisana stepped forwards slightly. "It is really me Hisana, the woman whom you love. Or am I not… because you already have a _new_ Hisana?"

Her momentary surprised expression gave way into a sickly sweet smile, as her violet eyes moved to the petite girl next to him.

Rukia gasped as Byakuya's eyes widened.

"I see," Hisana spoke in her soft voice. "There has indeed been a _replacement_."

The fist curled even tighter, until Byakuya's knuckles turned white.

"She is not Hisana-sama."

Byakuya immediately turned at Rukia's voice, who had just stepped up beside him.

"She would not speak to you like this, Byakuya. She would not... because she _loved_ you very much." Rukia's voice did not shake but it was so very soft.

"Rukia, if you know it… then why did you do what you did?" The equally soft voice cut through the silence. Both Rukia and Byakuya looked up. "You know, the pain in here… it _hurts_." Hisana placed a hand over her chest and grimaced slightly.

Byakuya felt himself take an involuntary step forward as he watched that little gesture of Hisana's. It was in his subconscious, always in his subconscious to comfort and soothe her whenever a coughing fit took over her. She looked like she did at the moment, like all those times. He hurriedly caught himself and stopped, and felt Rukia's eyes on him.

_ This is not Hisana. This is not-  
_

"I am not dead, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya's head jerked up at the soft voice.

"I'm right here. I'm real." Hisana smiled and extended her hand. "You can touch me, if you don't believe."

Slowly, Byakuya's long arm moved. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Bya-

That arm moved to his side as he unsheathed his _Zanpakutou_ and pointed it forwards. "Do not smear upon Hisana's legacy by using her appearance."

"I wonder who smeared upon my legacy… _more_?" Hisana smiled sweetly.

Rukia gasped as Byakuya stiffened. However, his expression remained unfazed.

"Your _reiatsu_ is that of an Arrancar. I can only presume you are a copy type of Aizen Sosuke... and related to the previous three Arrancars we encountered."

Hisana smiled. "Oh? Looks like you refuse to believe that your dead wife came back to life." She laughed lightly. "Though I have to admit I have heard of that Shinigami exile who dreamt of being God or something. Aizen was nothing but a poor practitioner of hynotism. His skills were nothing above hypnosis. And hypnosis is not real. But fear… fear is _real_."

Hisana smiled. "My siblings and I have honed centuries of training… centuries of power consumption… all cultivated under a single power unique to all of us."

Byakuya knew what it was even before she spoke. "_Fear_."

"Miedo's power deals directly with the fear in opponents, the fear of Loss. He had been refining his skills for the last three decades and when he believed he was finally ready, he wanted to enter the real world, to a spot where he had previously detected an abundance of spirit particles and an infinite opportunity for feeding. Thus, he opened a portal into that one town and unleashed his power onto the Hollows to distract the patrolling Shinigamis."

Hisana smiled as she paced slowly back and forth, always keeping her eyes on Byakuya and Rukia.

"Hollows have nothing else to lose… except their pitiful lives. Thus in Hollows, Miedo's power was basically the fear of Death... to lose their lives. In other words, Miedo's power caused the Hollows to start feeding extensively and at an intense pace, to gain more power and survive. But now since you all are Death Gods, each of your fears would be a personalized fear of Loss. It could be so many… fear of Death, fear of loneliness… of betrayal… or losing a loved one." Hisana smiled.

"On the other hand, my twin siblings Celo and Fuego, decided to refine their powers to extend into the fire element. They found out they preferred that power and so their Sol Gemelos only possessed the ability to awaken the Fear previously planted in their opponents by Nos Terrorem. An opponent who has never fought against Miedo would be impervious to the Fear awakening by Sol Gemelos. Therefore, those two have always served as the second line of defense after Miedo has failed. This is why you encountered them after..." For the first time, Hisana stopped mid-sentence. "... killing him."

"Now there are so many deadly elements of fear… Fear of Loss, Fear of Death, Fear of Betrayal, Fear of Loss and of course, Fear of… _Desire_."

Byakuya's grey eyes widened.

"And now I'm the _deadliest_… being the personification of the Fear of Desire."

"And it hurts the most… because you want it so much from the deepest depths of your heart… and yet it _terrifies_ you. The need to possess… and yet the need to stay away." Hisana smiled.

"Our powers are all connected, especially to Miedo's Nos Terrorem and so from those encounters, I have seen a lot from the both of you. Both your lives have been so…. _colourful_." Hisana smiled. "And never have I seen so much of the power I derive myself from. So much _fear_… and yet so much _want_. I'm going to have so much fun here."

Rukia's eyes widened and she hastily glanced sideways at Byakuya. His eyes were narrowed and trained on the Arrancar wearing the masquerade of his deceased wife.

She jumped as she heard him call her name.

"Rukia."

"H-Hai." She looked up, her expression alert and ready.

"_Step away._"

She turned to Byakuya in shock but he did not look at her.

"But-

"Step away, just a little way off."

The violet eyes clouded in uncertainty but Rukia dutifully moved behind Byakuya and retreated several steps backward.

* * *

"Step away? Are you afraid Rukia won't be able to withstand this?" Hisana smiled gently.

"Fight with your true form," Byakuya spoke in his deep voice.

"But this is my true form, Byakuya-sama." Hisana smiled. "My true form… just as how we sat together sipping tea and watching the _sakura_ trees." The smile got a little wider. "Or have you… _forgotten_?"

_Forgotten._

Byakuya's head jerked up at the word.

Hisana smiled at his response. "I thought so." She walked slowly to the right, her beautiful eyes still on him. "You forgot me so easily. And then… you started lusting after my little sister. Such a remarkable husband and brother you are, Byakuya-sama." Hisana smiled.

Byakuya's hand gripped onto Senbonzakura so hard until his knuckles turned white. _That is not Hisana…_

"Did you think by taking her in and caring her for all those decades, you have the right to possess her? To fall in love with her? To make her yours when you finally want to?" Hisana laughed slightly, and her laughter was a tinkle in the breeze. "Such _beastly_ thoughts."

Byakuya's grey eyes widened as Hisana suddenly launched herself forwards. Her face remained gentle and sweet but the speed of her movements were lethal, deadly. He was caught off guard, naturally assuming for Hisana to not possess such agility or even physical ability. Byakuya barely had time to swing Senbonzakura out to counter her blade.

"So which is it, Byakuya-sama? Me… or Rukia?" she smiled, beautiful, as her sword pressed down on his.

She pushed down hard and Byakuya swung his sword away and ducked an incoming slash.

The blade struck blade. Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Do not make him choose." The voice spoke, almost in a whisper.

Byakuya's grey eyes widened as he turned to the figure next to him.

"Rukia."

She looked back at him, those violet eyes so soft… and sad. Resigned. He watched as she smiled weakly at him.

"It's okay, Byakuya," she spoke softly. "I am not affected, so do not let this affect you."

The words made their way out of her mouth, but he could see her heart from her eyes. And they were not telling him the same thing.

_It's okay, Byakuya… I… I love you._

_ Even if it's… not me…_

_ ... it's okay. _

"I will fight with you. It would be better to end this fast."

"End this fast?"

Both the Shinigamis stiffened again at the voice.

"Did you think you could take over me, or rather… _end_ me, Rukia?" Rukia's head shot up at the soft voice. "I am eternal. You can never… _replace_ me."

Byakuya heard the involuntary gasp that escaped from Rukia, her expression strickened. He watched as Hisana took another step forward. "What did you think? I am your older sister, Rukia. I put my love for you first even on my dying bed and made this…" Hisana waved her hand in front of her. "… your life… all possible. And this is how you repay-

The words ended.

Byakuya had stepped directly in front of Rukia, blocking her from view… and blocking the open vulnerability of the girl now trembling behind him.

"Rukia."

Rukia gasped slightly at the deep voice. Her hands were reflexively clasped in front of her, as she struggled with the sick feeling within, the feeling those words from her sister had incited. Guilt, betrayal, sadness. Those words were like pure poison but they did not really hurt because of that. They hurt... because they were all _true_.

She heard Byakuya's voice in a firm command. "Get Kurosaki Ichigo. Now."

_Why was he… what was he saying?_

"I-

"Leave."

"But we need to-

"I will handle this on my own."

Byakuya turned sideways to look at her, and their eyes met in silence.

In a second's exchange between bright violet and misty grey, Rukia whirled around and fled from Byakuya's side.

* * *

Byakuya listened as Rukia's hurried footsteps faded away. His senses were full on receptive, and he had made sure there were no other external threats around before he had made the command for her to run.

This Arrancar was alone.

And while it was safest to be where he could protect her, he could not afford to have Rukia here any longer.

_ Rukia, I don't want you to hurt ever again…_

"Step away. And now… run away? I know her, Byakuya-sama. You will hurt her by sending her away like this," Hisana spoke. "She is a lot stronger… than I was."

Hisana made a little grimace of pain for emphasis and Byakuya hated how he twitched in concern yet again.

_That is not Hisana…_

"She does not need to listen to matters of no relevance," he answered.

"No relevance? I would have placed my money and _health_…" Hisana smiled fondly as if thinking back on a happy memory. "… that she would be dying to listen to our exchange. And if it is not relevant, why have you not attacked me once, Byakuya-sama?"

The grey eyes widened.

"You still love me, don't you, Byakuya-sama? Or has my little sister completely taken over your world?"

Byakuya's grip tightened onto his _Zanpakutou_. Hisana took a small step forward.

"You haven't even released those little pink blossoms I loved so much to watch. And don't worry, Byakuya-sama, I won't…

"… _die this time_."

Byakuya's head shot up at the word, and at Hisana, who had just launched herself forwards. He brought his Zanpakutou up and it clanged against her blade.

"You know, if you don't start attacking soon, I don't know what might happen. If you get hurt…" Hisana moved in a little closer, her sword pressing down hard on his. "… I might meet a very upset Rukia."

Byakuya's eyes widened in shock. He pushed out with his blade and Hisana flew back across from him. She watched as the Shinigami opposite her held his _Zanpakutou_ out. He let the sword drop, and it phased into the ground immediately.

"Bankai."

Hisana smiled. "Straight to Bankai? Rukia's obviously very important to you now, isn't she?" Her smile did not fade, even as the ominous row of blades rose on either side of the Shinigami facing her.

Byakuya's calm face did not waver, even if everything else was turning around horribly inside of him. "_Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi._"

The double rows of giant blades exploded into infinite tiny blades that swirled around in deceivingly harmless specks of pink. Byakuya watched as Hisana's lips curved into an excited smile of anticipation, which looked so uncharacteristic on her face. He had never seen her smile like that.

It reminded him of someone else.

_Rukia._

His eyes narrowed.

Hisana glanced to the right and she swiftly disappeared as the pink wave which had been building behind her crashed into the spot she had been standing on. Byakuya watched as she appeared a few paces in front of him and disappeared the next second as the following wave of sharp blades pursued her.

He stayed motionless for the next half hour as he watched her swift movements, dodging the blades almost effortlessly. Her _Sonido_ was imperceptibly fast, almost matching the lightning speed of the petals. She executed a perfect somersault and landed behind him. Byakuya heard her little laugh before he sent the petals after their target. And yet he knew… he wasn't in this… he wasn't out to kill… he-

"What's wrong, Byakuya-sama? You don't seem to be working that hard. Where's that handsome, heroic warrior I once married?" Hisana smiled sweetly as she flew higher into the air, out of reach of the petals floating below her.

Byakuya stared back at her silently.

How could he bring himself to hurt this apparition form? Yes, it truly wasn't her but could he? If he ever managed to wound the Arrancar, he would wound Hisana's image. How could he make her bleed... even if she was no longer here? It would be the ultimate insult to her memory, like desecrating something so pure and then stomping on it. He had chosen to realize his feelings for Rukia and now he was going to… kill her? Had he not reneged on his promises and vows enough? Had he not… _betrayed_ her enough?

Byakuya tried to keep his hand from trembling.

But he had to finish this. He was going to have to steel his heart and get through this.

This was the last Arrancar… and the final reason why he had come to the real world in the first place.

To bring Rukia back home, safe and sound.

He had to bring her back home, even if everything had changed. Even if his heart strayed in the process, and opened up to her. Even if she became the first thing he wanted to see everyday when he woke up in the morning, in the Kurosaki home. Even as he fell in love with her.

Byakuya narrowed his grey eyes and his fingers curled inwards. He watched as the pink petals immediately rose up to form an enormous orb around the Arrancar. He avoided looking at the face, not looking to see if she was now anxious or otherwise. Byakuya swiftly fisted his hand and the blades complied, immediately zooming towards the one entity in the middle.

He watched the pink orb envelop the Arrancar, where the blades would fly and cut everything in their midst inside. But yet as Byakuya watched, he noticed that there was something wrong in the way the blades were moving, it was as if there was something inside, interfering or fending off the blades. His eyes narrowed as the orb abruptly exploded. Pink petals scattered everywhere, drifting uselessly in the wind.

Byakuya stared at the pink-clad figure floating in the air, unharmed with her _Zanpakutou_ in hand.

As she stood high above in the air, Hisana smiled down at Byakuya, before her lips mouthed the words.

_"Rip_, Corazón Herido."

The grey eyes widened as the pink petals drifted uselessly in the night air. Those eyes stayed wide, as the sound of flesh tearing cut through the silence. They stayed wide, even as the crimson blood flew up to taint the cheekbones of the handsome nobleman.

_Bring… Rukia… back…_

_ … home._

_

* * *

_

Rukia gripped her _Zanpakutou_ hard as she ran. _Get Ichigo… get Ichigo…_

As she ran, she felt something warm slide down her cheeks. Reaching up, she hastily brushed her tears away. What was she crying about? She had to get help!

_ Byakuya-sama…_

So that was how her sister had looked like. Like the sweetest of angels. So similar like her face, but a thousand times sweeter and prettier.

_Leave. _

Byakuya's voice so deep and strong, and yet Rukia knew how weak he was inside. She remembered how he had momentarily moved forward as the image of her sister feigned a sick expression. How could he ever go up against this fight?

_I will handle this on my own. _

But this wasn't only about him. Rukia's memory jumped so many years back, where the wet smell of potential rain and threatening thunder hung heavy in the air. Where she had heard her superior, Ukitake Tai-chou as he spoke the words.

_ There are two kinds of battles, Kuchiki… always remember that. _

Both of them would have to face this… someday.

_Battles for your life and battles... for your pride._

Rukia's footsteps stopped.

_ I promise… never to leave you again. _

Her right hand trembled slightly as she held onto her katana.

_Never doubt me. _

'I have to face this someday…'

_ I only like this because I am with you._

'If I was really to be truly happy…'

Rukia knew. It wasn't about Byakuya's pride. It wasn't about his. It was about _hers_.

This wasn't his fight. And she couldn't keep running.

_After all these times, my time has finally come. I have run for too long. Basking in the happy glow, in the moment... and pushing all the dread and guilt into a dark corner._

She wasn't sure how strong it was. Wasn't sure how much it could take anymore. But this was the best time for her heart to learn.

And if it died in the process, at least she would know.

Even if it died.

She would know.

* * *

The crisp footsteps swept across the dry grass, as the fabric of the pink kimono dragged along the ground.

"I really hate to do this but…" Hisana pointed the sword at the fallen form of the Sixth Division Captain on the ground, her silver blade glinting in the light. "You really did love me so much, didn't you, Byakuya-sama? You didn't even put up a fight." She smiled slightly. "I will miss you, Byakuya-sama. Goodbye."

She lifted the sword high and brought it down in a straight accurate slash.

And the sound of blade against blade clashed in the silence.

Hisana's eyes widened before her lips curved in a smile.

"_Oh._"

Rukia stood in front of Byakuya, her blade out horizontal before her, withstanding the fatal shot to the man of her life. Her eyes were bright and fierce, as she looked back at the woman before her.

"Byakuya will be unable to go against you in battle. Please accept me as a replacement."

"Oh?" Hisana smiled. "It will be a fight to the death, my sister."

"That will be a chance I have no choice but to take." Rukia swung her sword out in a slash and Hisana flew back a few paces.

She laughed lightly before her eyes narrowed a little. "So be it. I guess there's only one last thing left to say then." She straightened up, as the two figures, so similar in features, faced each other.

"_May the best girl win._"

* * *

**There you have it for Chapter 30! I hope it was enjoyable enough. So our brave Rukia chooses to come back (and in time to save Byakuya!) instead of running away. I couldn't help but put that moment in. :D It's pretty short I guess but there's much more to come! The next few chapters will progress even more extensively as the battle begins! :D **

**I hope you will be able to put up with Hisana so far. As I mentioned before, ByaRuki fans don't usually have a tendency to Hisana so I hope you can put up with her for now (after all, her past with ByaRuki is definitely rooted real). As for those who do love Hisana, I apologize for putting her in this light, but I hope you understand that this is her 'image' apparition and does not correlate to her true nature. As this is a Bleach fanfic, I do not twist the real characters around to be completely different from their anime/manga personalities (at least not to my intention). Hisana was a sweet and gentle woman and it will stay that way. The one I'm playing with ideas here is just a fake outer apparition. I have nothing against or for Hisana so I hope you do stay with me on this.  
**

**The foreign Zanpakutou used this time is ****Corazón Herido****. _Corazon_ defines 'heart' in Spanish and _Herido_ means 'wound'. So it more or less translates into 'Wounds of the Heart' which correlates to the power of the Arrancar this time around. :) I did not explain the power further (Byakuya's collapse appears abrupt) but I believe everything will unravel with the coming chapters so do wait for that! :D**

**Once again, thank you so much for the continuing support for this fic! It's really surreal to me that we have come this far... that this fic has reached 30 chapters now. :D It means a lot to me, and I appreciate you all who have supported this fic thus far. :) Thank you once again.**

**I'm still struggling with the writing now... (as I said, it's not my favourite part to write but I think even if I take a break and continue, the result would still be the same so I'm going ahead and writing anyway)... but this second peak will hopefully unravel by Chapter 32 or 33. And then we will move on to the final peak and then the ending. :)  
**

**Do review this chapter, and let me know anything you would like me to know! (opinions, feelings, feedback, advice, welcome them all.) :D And to continue supporting "To Win You Back"! :)**


	31. The Final Trick

**Now here we have it... the Chapter 31 update! :D It's pretty short comparatively, but I believe the next one is going to be very long (I'm currently working on it, and it's proving very, very hard to write). **

**Thank you so much for the reviews for Chapter 30, all of them motivated me to keep writing and to get these chapters out as we go along. :)**

**And hope you enjoy, Chapter 31. **

* * *

Rukia kept her blade outright in front of her as she stood facing the Arrancar. She tried not to think about Byakuya, down on the ground behind her. What had happened? Rukia had arrived just in time to intercept the sword blow that would have taken his life. She did not have time to question, or to analyse. She was shocked and furious, and she did not bother holding back as she roughly pushed out against her sister's blade.

But as her sister flew back and then easily stood up straight again, Rukia knew it wasn't Hisana. Her sister had loved Byakuya, she would never do such cruel things to him or attempt to kill him, even.

'_It's just an external image projection. Don't be fooled into believing that it really is Hisana-sama_,' Rukia thought as she gripped Sode no Shirayuki. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at Byakuya's still form and felt a stab of pain go through her heart. He had apparently failed to shake that belief off.

As she faced Hisana's image, Rukia could not help admiring the beauty and grace her sister must have carried so well when she was alive. Even though the Arrancar smirked and twisted her facial expressions, Rukia could sense the softness in the purple eyes and the gentle nature in those lovely features. She felt her self-worth and confidence waver slightly.

"So you came back, Rukia." Hisana smiled.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I have to fight… for him."

"You mean you want to fight _me_... for him?"

* * *

Rukia looked up into her sister's beautiful face and felt so many emotions wash over her. Sure, it was the Arrancar but what if... just what if it was really Hisana-sama? Would her sister still look at her that way, still smiling, if she knew what Rukia had done? If she knew Rukia had fallen in love with the one man she should never have fallen in love with?

_Onee-san…_

Rukia felt so strange, even thinking the term of address in her mind. She, who never had real family to love. She, who never even knew she had any family member until it was revealed by the very words that came from a bloodied man, a cold distant man who had just sacrificed himself to save her.

Her sister had abandoned her when she was a baby. Left her, when she could not even fend for herself. And yet she grew up, grew up into the little girl in the Rukongai, the little girl who fought hard, who stole food for a living and yet who spared the candies she stole whenever a hungrier child came up to her.

Rukia felt the tears pool in her eyes.

She wasn't angry at her sister for leaving her. She was angry… for never having have had the love of a family member.

And yet, her sister suffered cruelly on the other side. She found a most honourable man to love, a life most would kill for. She could easily have escaped into the wonderful life and put everything behind her. And yet, she did not abandon Rukia then. She kept searching and dictated on her deathbed that Rukia should be integrated into the life of the rich royalty, a life she hoped would compensate for the love of an older sister that never had been.

How could Rukia wrong her? She was in no position to ever wrong her.

Would it have turned out different if it happened the other way? Would she grow up under the love and care of a sister? Would they live together, staying strong despite the impossible harshness of the Rukongai? Would they live happy… even if it be in the darkest corners of the district?

Rukia did not know. She would never know.

Because life had all turned out this way. Everything had fallen into place, the puzzle pieces of destiny and fate. Hisana had lived to the time she could, and carved the path of her younger sister right to…

… _Byakuya_.

Rukia wondered how it had changed, as she had wondered all the times. It was so sudden, and yet it seemed like it was almost natural, gradual. How the cold, formal stares slowly lessened in intensity. How those piercing grey orbs slowly allowed a few more seconds of eye contact. How she began to realize that they weren't always dead and emotionless, if you looked at them close enough, just a little longer.

And when he came down to the real world, the progress took on a whole new level. How the situation had been so painful and awkward by sharing a bedroom. How her heart slowly warmed at his cleverly disguised display of affections and concern. How she slowly began to wonder about him. How the first touch of his hand on hers felt. How her heart slowly began to jump a different rhythm when she saw him, when they ever touched again. How she felt the need, a hunger like never before… as her gaze settled on his lips. How her mind and body surrendered into their first kiss, the first touch of his lips upon hers. How the hunger stirred even more in her body, the want for more. And how it felt to finally be with him, to abandon all restraints in the heat of passion, need, lust, to fulfill her desire of him. How it felt to offer her body, heart and soul to a single person, without asking for anything in return. How it felt… to be in love.

_Onee-san… _

_ … forgive me._

_ I tried, I really did… but I…_

_ … but I…_

_

* * *

_

"Wake up, Rukia." Hisana snapped a finger, and the sound jolted Rukia out of her thoughts. "Don't zone out right before our mouthwatering clash." She watched the silent, lone figure before her.

The quiet voice spoke suddenly in the silence. "You said something to Byakuya. Something about him not having any rights over me just by providing me care all these times. You are right." Hisana's eyes narrowed at Rukia's words.

"But that is also where you are _wrong_."

Hisana's eyes widened as Rukia continued talking.

"Yes, Byakuya did not own me in all the years he provided care for me. Everything he has done for me does not guarantee that he has a right over me, over my body, or over my soul. But he does… _now_."

Hisana stared at Rukia, as Rukia lifted her face to her sister, her eyes clear and steadfast.

"Because I _want _to be his. I love him, and will forever do. I am his, and he is… _mine_."

"Oh?" Hisana laughed in surprise. "I don't like fighting over one man with my little sister, whom I had abandoned when she was only a baby. It _hurts_." Hisana's voice was like sweet venom. "But I will fight you anyway." Her gentle fingers caressed the sharp blade of her mysterious Zanpakutou. "I am the woman Byakuya-sama fell in love with."

"You keep getting a lot of things wrong."

It was Hisana's turn to look up.

"First, you are not my sister, Hisana onee-san. But even though you are not, I will tell you that I understand why she did what she had to do, when she was desperate and possibly dying at a wit's end situation. And I was thankful for her presence in this world, though I never had the fortunate chance to know her. Thank you. Arigatou, Onee-san." Rukia took a step forward. "And I love Byakuya, and I believe, more than she will. I really do."

Rukia's hand tightened on her sword. "You are wrong as well on one more thing. Because _I_ am the woman Byakuya fell in love with."

She watched Hisana's eyes widened, before her mouth curved in a sick smile.

"Is that so?"

"He has given the courage to face the demons of my past… and I no longer fear them."

'_I would like to listen, if you would like to tell me...'_

'_Rukia, it's okay to cry...'_

'_There is no Nii-sama here...'_

"He showed me so many things, shared more than he would have with anyone else."

_'Is this the ice-cream shop you never made it to the other day?'_

_'You do not want to miss the fireworks…'_

_'May I have this dance?'_

"And our hearts intertwined then."

_'How much are your kisses?'_

_'Because I'm buying them all...'_

_'I love you, Rukia...'_

_'Never doubt me.'_

Rukia's violet eyes cleared.

_Forgive me… but I love him. _

_

* * *

_

The silver blades clanged and the two figures slid back from each other, dust and sand kicking up at the hard friction between their shoes and the ground. Both women slowed and ground their feet to a halt at the same time.

"Not bad, Rukia." Hisana smiled. "You certainly have grown up."

Rukia let out her breaths. She had been fighting her sister for a while now, and Hisana was as fast as ever. She kept up easily with Rukia's speed, as they traded blows of their blades up in the air and on the ground.

"So what's the plan, Rukia? Are you going to kill me?"

_Are you going to kill me?_

Rukia did not know. Somehow, she felt that the Arrancar was toying with her. Hisana had singlehandedly taken down Byakuya in the short time when Rukia had left his side by his command. She was apparently holding back, enjoying the fact that she was playing with her prey. They were ultimately going to fight each other to the end, and it was better to do it sooner or later.

Rukia's eyes narrowed.

"_Mai, Sode no Shirayuki._" The Zanpakutou shone brilliant white in the Shinigami's hand as she turned it in a circle, a white ribbon unravelling from the pommel in a graceful arc.

"Now we're getting serious." Hisana swung her own Zanpakutou in front of her, her eyes glinting in excitement.

"_Some no Mai._"

The excitement in that pair of violet eyes gave way to shock as another identical pair of eyes, hard with concentration, appeared momentarily close.

A slash of silver cut through the darkness. "_Tsukishiro!_"

Rukia Flashed away as the circle glowed white and the bright cylinder of light rapidly ate up towards the sky in a rush of cold wind. The enormous glittering pillar solidified immediately, before shattering into a thousand pieces of ice blocks. Rukia watched the pillar nervously.

"_Fast_."

Rukia gasped at the voice.

"But not fast _enough_."

Rukia swiftly punched the ground several times in front of her, taking a battle pose. As the ice particles ascended from the holes in the ground around her, she watched the figure opposite her come into view as the last of the ice pillar crashed to the ground. The Arrancar had used the speed of her Sonido to rapidly escape entrapment in the deadly ice pillar. Rukia prepared to release her second attack. "_Tsugi no Mai._"

Hisana shook her head slightly. "Oh no, it's my turn now."

Rukia's eyes widened as Hisana pointed her blade straight. "_Rip, _Corazón Herido."

The Zanpakutou in Hisana's hand began to elongate, attaining a more curved shape. As Rukia watched, the silver blade slowly began… to _ripple_. Rukia's eyes widened. The blade was moving… the silver blade moving like liquid.

_What is this thing…_

As she watched, the now sickle-shaped blade slowly liquefied into a silver mercury-like composition. Droplets of silver blobbed off to slowly form a chain from the main blade. The new released weapon momentarily glowed golden and as the light faded, Rukia saw that it was now a big sickle blade with a long metal chain hanging off it, one end from the sword hilt and the other end secured to Hisana's right wrist. Small four-pointed, sickle throwing blades were strung along the ominous-looking chain.

And yet as Rukia observed the Arrancar's Zanpakutou release, she realized that her vision was rapidly blurring… or rather, that something was becoming clearer in front of her… something _else_…

Rukia's eyes widened in horror. She gasped as her hand slowly trembled, as her battle pose slowly faltered. Even the still-flowing ice particles in front of her could not block out what she was seeing.

_How many times do I have to go through this?_

_ How many times do I have to tell myself that what I am seeing is fake?_

_ How many times does my heart need to be weighed down with doubt, even if all I see is fake?_

_ How many times must I fear and… doubt?_

She couldn't see anything else, couldn't feel anything, couldn't hear…

_Do not doubt me, Rukia._

… hear the swish of blades flying through the air.

Rukia's eyes cleared momentarily.

"_HAKUREN!_"

The white ice wave immediately built up in front of her, and shot outwards. The powerful cold force blew out as the attack tore rapidly through the air. When the white mist faded, an enormous block of ice stood in between the two figures. Deep within the ice, twenty sickle-shaped small blades were frozen mid-air.

"Impressive, Rukia. Byakuya-sama was too caught up in the show to even notice them."

Rukia stumbled slightly to the side, two curved blades jutting out from her left shoulder. The blood spilled to the ground in a crimson trail.

Rukia took a deep breath as she pulled the offending blades from her body. The blades ripped out her skin in the process and she stumbled again, under the impact of the pain. She looked at the blood-coated metal in her hand before throwing the blades to the ground.

"Impressive, I'm really impressed. You broke the eye contact with what you were supposed to be focusing on." Hisana crouched slightly, her hands on the sickle blade chain. She spinned five more sickle blades before expertly throwing them forward.

Ruka hurriedly retreated, jumping back against a tree trunk and watched the small deadly curved metals heading her way. She ducked and the blades slammed into the bark, ripping into the wood.

"Ouch!" She stared down her arm, where one sickle had lodged itself into her skin. The blood trickled down, warm and heavy.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed. So that was it. With the release of her Zanpakutou, the Arrancar clouded the opponent's senses with her personal brand of fear. Simultaneously, she would perform a sneak attack with her small sickle blades.

She watched as her sister moved her hand over her now-empty chain of blades. Hisana placed her hand just above the chain and it began to glow golden. Rukia felt the blade in her hand warm up and start to shake, causing her more pain. She hurriedly looked down at it just in time to see the blade disappear in a golden glow. Rukia looked up and saw that the entire collection of blades had materialized back on the chain.

"These blades are formed by the core spiritual power of my own Zanpakutou. As such, I can recall them back as I see fit... guaranteeing me an endless supply of weapons." Hisana shook the heavy chain slightly for emphasis.

Rukia recalled the wounds she had seen on Byakuya's body when she had first came onto the scene. Those were ripped wounds, made only when sharp, curved weapons tore into the body. And yet she had seen no weapons.

_So this was it. _

Rukia gritted her teeth and launched herself into the air, disappearing as her Shunpo took her away in a purposeful act to deflect the attacks.

"Trying to run?" She heard her sister's voice behind her as she Flashed from one spot to another, dodging the torrent of blades flying out along her side. Rukia whirled around and pointed her finger at the Arrancar.

"Destructive Art Four. _Byakurai!_"

The powerful blue lightning bolt zoomed towards Hisana, who stood motionless in mid-air. She smiled and swung Corazón Herido in an arc to meet the bolt. Rukia watched as the silver blade swiped the spell clean into thin air.

Her eyes widened. The blade could counter… demon magic?

"Cheap tricks, my sister." Hisana smiled, and Rukia heard the swish of the sickle blades once again. She turned and disappeared from the spot as the blades flew by. She Flashed a few meters away and avoided yet another wave of blades.

"Is this only what you can do? Run… like a cute rabbit?" Rukia ducked slightly, the sound of the blades and her sister's voice at her heels. She swiftly turned around and used Sode no Shirayuki to deflect several blades headed for her exposed back. She felt one blade cut painfully past her robes into her leg. Rukia flew back to the ground and landed, half-kneeling. She watched as the blade dissolved in a glow of gold, leaving an open bleeding wound.

_I can't do this._

Rukia looked up, as Hisana landed lightly across from her. Her grip tightened on the white Zanpakutou. "You are too strong. Looks like I will have to go one up."

_ I can only do this. _

Hisana laughed lightly. "And how do you intend to do that, my sister? Not when your true love is down on the ground like that…"

Both of them turned to Byakuya's motionless form on the ground. Rukia's eyes filled with determination as she looked back at Hisana, her expression resolute.

"I will do it… with my strength."

Hisana cocked her head to one side. "Oh?"

"I believe it is finally time for the expensive trick."

Taking Sode no Shirayuki in her right hand, Rukia swept her other hand across the white blade in a straight motion, producing a haze of white snow glitter. With two swift motions, Rukia gracefully swung Sode no Shirayuki in two successive circles.

_Two circles… to complete the full moon._

The blade still facing down, she brought her left hand in front of her, the index finger held up in a hand seal arrangement.

_And today, all shall not escape the moon. _

Rukia released Sode no Shirayuki and it remained suspended in the air, the blade faced down. The Zanpakutou slowly began to revolve in the air, spinning around in a life of its own.

_Dancing._

The white ribbon from the pommel arced gracefully with each turn, and slowly began to wrap around the sword hilt. As the sword spun in the air, the haze of snow glitter intensified around them. The final curl of the ribbon curled around the sword, encasing it in a final wrap of pure white…

… and a powerful white force blew out from the midst of Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki. It whipped through the area, cold and fast. Powerful.

Rukia's violet eyes carefully narrowed, as the white mist of glittering snow particles descended over her.

"_Bankai._"

* * *

**And there you have it for this chapter! :D I had trouble writing this chapter as well, it somehow seems very difficult for fight scenes but oh well, there's still more scenes to be written! I apologize if it's draggy and seems repetitive at some points (it did feel that way to me). **

**Rukia releasing Bankai is a dream of mine, lol... and I finally have it achieved here in my fanfic! Guess it's true when they say fanfiction gives a chance for writers to explore the aspects not or not yet explored in the canon material. The full Bankai release comes to live in the upcoming chapter, so do please wait for that! It will be a rather heavy update for the next one when I do, because I believe everything will give way in the upcoming chapter. And then... on to the third peak. :D  
**

**Lastly, I hope you could review this chapter for me and give me any feedback or comments. Would really appreciate it, and it would help motivate me to write! Thank you! :D  
**


	32. Bankai & New Revelations

_"The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart". -Josiah G. Holland -_

**Here we have Chapter 32. :) ****I've just uploaded this chapter after 4 days from the previous one. I haven't proofread it yet but if there are any mistakes/typos, feel free to let me know. ****This one chapter took a whole lot of work, and is very, very long. It's rather packed with a lot of things happening so you might have to takes breaks in between to take it all in. :D I'm pretty satisfied anyway because with this, the 2nd peak unravels (with so much painful writing done... and so much combat) and now we can move onto the 3rd peak. I think I will like the last one a lot, and hope you will too. :) But I hoped this second one was good for you as well.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews of the past chapter (I really got a whole lot of writing done :D)! I dedicate this ultra-long chapter to **reecei** (your review made me smile and don't worry about the past love scenes, Byakuya did lock the door so it would have been alright. :P) **

**WARNING:**** Extra-long chapter. Mentions of Hisana, whether good or bad (hope you'd read with an open mind, if she ever does anything bad or anything bad happens to her in turn. It is the Arrancar and not the real Hisana, just her image). MANGA SPOILERS FROM CHAPTER 402 as well.  
**

**DISCLAIMER (haven't done this in a while): I don't own Bleach or its canon characters. I own the story plot, the introduced characters, their powers and everything featured in the story not in the current Bleach storyline.**

**Hope you enjoy... Chapter 32.**

* * *

The white spiritual rays swept fast across the park, crystallizing every plant and flower in ice as they flowed past. A whirlwind of cold, harsh mist blew in a sphere, enveloping the Shinigami who had just released her Bankai.

Hisana perched onto a tree and watched the power release, her eyes narrowed. She watched as the lower bark of the tree on which she now stood upon to escape the ice haze, slowly turn white and frosted.

_ She's stronger than I thought._

She kept her eyes on the area as the white mist slowly cleared. Her violet eyes widened.

The long white ribbon blew in the wind, fluttering from the hilt of the pure white sword with a snowflake-like guard. The hand gripped the white handle, the pure white kimono sleeves blowing slightly against the rush of air. The edges of the long beautiful white kimono flowed to her feet with a side slit running up to her thighs, and tied with a ribbon at the back. A glittering strand of icicle-like jewel ornament hung down the left on Rukia's hair.

She slowly looked up, her violet eyes like stars in her face. "_Jyotei no mai*… Sode no Shirayuki._" (*_Queen's Dance_)

"Such a beautiful Bankai." Hisana smiled as she jumped expertly down to the cold ground. "But it's not use…" Her eyes narrowed as the smile gave way to a smirk. "… if it only _looks_ good."

Rukia stared ahead and said nothing.

"When did you achieve this? From what I've observed, from the fragments of memories projected off Nos Terrorem and Sol Gemelos, your battle skills have been almost… _unremarkable_." Hisana smiled. "Now I guess, you might have been a diamond in the rough."

"I've achieved this for a while now." Rukia looked up, speaking quietly. "I've been training, taking decades slowly to hone it to the best I could. I'm still learning but I refused to be weak. I refused to let the talks of my noble family adoption mar my skills and strength. After Kaien-dono's death, I decided I wanted to learn… Bankai."

Rukia's grip tightened on her Zanpakutou.

"I kept it a secret, not wanting anyone to know. Byakuya, Ichigo, Ukitake Tai-chou, Renji... they all do not know. You are the first ever person to see it. I initially wanted to perfect it, to allow it to be a worthy Bankai when finally released. You have left me no choice."

Rukia looked up and met Hisana's eyes. The images started forming once again in front of her…

A flash and Rukia swiftly appeared behind Hisana, away from the potential fear power release of Corazón Herido, which was now glowing in the Arrancar's hand.

"It appears your agility has increased as well." Hisana slowly turned to face the Shinigami. "And that-

Hisana's eyes widened and the speed of Sonido swept through the air as she disappeared this time. The powerful shot of white that was zooming right towards her hit the tree behind her. Hisana appeared on the right and turned, watching the ice eat upward on the bark, encasing the entire tree in a hardened, frost block. She heard the entire tree crack horribly behind the ice. Her eyes narrowed.

"And a _stronger_ attack power."

Rukia lowered her Zanpakutou slightly, the sword glinting white in her hand.

Hisana turned from the tree. "You don't even need to perform any fancy poses or chants. So every attack freezes anything it touches?"

Rukia kept her eyes warily on the Arrancar and did not say a word. Hisana touched her hand to the frozen bark and clicked her tongue.

"Not bad at all. But let's see how you measure… UP!" Hisana swung her hand out suddenly, sending her small lethal blades flying towards the Shinigami standing in front of her.

Rukia expertly swept her hand across the air and sharp, glittering needles flew from her hand. They collided with the flying sickle blades mid-air, and the metal dropped to the ground.

Hisana's eyes widened and looked down at her hand, where a small splotch of red slowly seeped through the pink kimono cloth.

"_Ice needles._" She extracted the offending thin needle from where it had jabbed into her skin, before crushing it to icy bits in her hand.

"My wonder can't stop ceasing, Rukia."

"They can't?" Rukia calmly replied as she looked up. She held up her Zanpakutou as it glowed brilliant white, spiritual rays beginning to emanate from their midst. Rukia swept her hand across the glittering blade again, before performing a hand seal with her left hand.

"_Ancient white, sixty-eight stars. Pure light, endless silence, wind of the night. Snow, be my witness and form my shadows…_"

The ground began to shake as ice particles floated thick in the air. As the two figures stood there, the ice particles began to solidify to form floating structures... long big, rectangle ice structures moving around them.

Hisana's eyes widened.

_Mirrors._

So many of them. They revolved in a massive sphere of three rows, one on top of another. So many mirrors.

Rukia swung her Zanpakutou down and the mirrors stopped moving. She lifted her violet eyes to the Arrancar.

"_Tsuki no Jyotei, Suisshōkyo*_." (*_Crystal Mirrors of the Moon Empress_)

Hisana swung her own Zanpakutou in front of her, her eyes hard. "An amazing sight. Did you model your Bankai similar to his?" She smirked. "This seems very similar to Byakuya-sama's _Senkei_."

Rukia turned her back on Hisana and walked to one of the mirrors. "It is nothing like _Senkei_." She stopped in front of one mirror and her reflection stared back at her, the pure white, the kimono, the Zanpakutou, the dainty hair ornament. Rukia placed her hand onto the hard ice.

"_Imprint._"

Immediately, Rukia's reflection appeared onto the hundreds of mirrors surrounding them, her exact figure and the very same hand on the glass. Hisana stared up in wariness. Rukia lowered her hand, turned away from the mirror she had used and walked back to Hisana. All her reflections moved with her movements, in each mirror.

"Let's begin, Arrancar." Rukia held out Sode no Shirayuki in front of her.

"Ready when you are."

The mirrors began spinning. When they stopped, the two blades had already clashed with each other.

* * *

Hisana landed on the ground, huffing. She glanced down at the heavily bleeding wound on her arm.

_ No good. This Shinigami is powerful._

Hisana knew now why the mirrors were here. They served a powerful distraction, with reflections that mimicked the Shinigami's every move. And as you fought her, you sometimes lost track of where she really was, whether it was just a mirror or the real thing. Sometimes, you saw her flying at you and turned around only to find that it was a reflection, and then you feel the slash in your back.

_ This is bad. _

Hisana had tried destroying one mirror after another, to no avail. They were made of ice but very, very _hard _ice. She also suspected that the floating ice particles in the air continuously reformed the mirrors if they get a little cracked or melted.

She hadn't had enough time to release Corazón Herido.

_I have to tone down my alertness. If you are too alert, you tend to catch sight of the reflections more and react to them. This leaves holes for her to cut through._

She had already been cut through several times by the Shinigami and she was angry. _Did that girl really think a few fancy releases and a couple mirrors can stop me?_

_ I can't lose._

Hisana watched Rukia carefully as she zoomed towards her, the ribbon on her white Zanpakutou floating out gracefully behind her. Hisana reached for her small blades and swung them out expertly towards the Shinigami. She watched Rukia duck the threats easily, her blade out in front of her.

_ Good, she did not realize I did a double spin on the blades. Now, to hold her off._

Hisana immediately brought out Corazón Herido to hold the blow of the Shinigami's white Zanpakutou. The two blades drew sparks at the powerful clash, blowing out spiritual rays in every direction.

And then Hisana saw her blades flying back. She had put them on a double spin so they would head back for the target. She watched Rukia turn around as the blades zoomed towards her.

The Shinigami was gone in a second's worth of Shunpo.

But Hisana had seen her. Seen her spin on the spot, seen the movement of her feet.

Gripping her Zanpakutou, Hisana turned on the spot and appeared…

… right in front of Rukia.

She watched the beautiful violet eyes widened in shock. _You and your sister really have very beautiful eyes._

The next second, Hisana drove her Zanpakutou cleanly through the Shinigami's small figure. She heard the pained gasp, and felt happy satisfaction.

_It's over, Shinigami._

Rukia's violet eyes locked on hers as blood gurgled from her lips.

Hisana's eyes widened. Widened as those lips turned colour. Widened as those lips solidified into ice, as the entire figure in front of her turned into ice. Widened as the Shinigami she had just stabbed in front of her broke into blocks of ice.

"_Too slow._" Rukia's steadfast voice spoke behind her.

'No. It can't be.'

The figure swiftly emerged out from the reflection of the mirror behind her. Hisana quickly turned around but it was too late.

She was only in time to see the flash of the white blade.

* * *

Rukia Flashed back onto the ground. She gripped Sode no Shirayuki hard in her hand, trying not to let it show. She was trembling.

_Onee-san…_

Hisana stood across from her and clutched her side, where Rukia's blade had gone through her body. The blood flowed profusely from the open wound.

Rukia had stabbed her sister's image. Not her sister, but it still _hurt_.

"H-How-

"They are not merely here for distraction, Arrancar." Hisana's head shot up at Rukia's voice. "The mirrors here serve as my shadows. They follow my movements, reflect me at all times. I projected myself onto one mirror and imprinted it onto all the other mirrors. What I can also do... is to _derive_ the imprint from any mirror, any time I want to."

"This means I can teleport into any reflection… and step _out _of it."

Hisana's eyes widened.

"I noticed the little trap you set up there, to ambush me when I escaped your blades. The minute I felt your presence in front of me, I teleported into the reflection in the mirror _behind_ you. What happens when I do so is that I leave a real-life ice replica of myself."

"There is one more thing I want to know." Rukia looked ahead at Hisana's voice.

"Do your mirrors defend against fears of the _heart_?"

The Shinigami swiftly looked at the Arrancar's Zanpakutou, which was already glowing in her hand.

* * *

All too fast. All too fast.

Rukia watched the images conjured up by Corazón Herido, the images she had managed to fight off earlier. She watched a tall figure loom before her, and a much shorter one.

She saw her sister, Hisana standing next to Byakuya. It could easily have been Rukia herself standing next to Byakuya.

Rukia heard them then. She heard the little thoughts that once floated through her head, all the whispered apologies she would make when she was all alone in her room as she grappled with her feelings for Byakuya. How she would curl up next to the window and try not to cry, clutching the rabbit plushie to her chest.

"_I am sorry, onee-san. I am sorry I fell in love with him… when there are things sisters cannot share. I…"_

_ "Am I horrible for feeling jealous of you… and your eternal hold on him? And am I selfish for wanting more… after having a little of his love and affections?_

Rukia remembered the tears that streamed down her face then.

"_Because I do… I love him and I want him." _

How do you love someone… you should not love? But on those nights where she gave way to the guilt and sadness, Rukia knew. It was better to have loved… than never to have loved at all.

_ "I am disrespectful to say this… but if both of you will reunite in the next life then… can I love him just this once, just in this lifetime?" _

_ I just want to love him… _

The soft voice jolted Rukia suddenly.

_You selfish woman._

It was her sister's voice, so bitter. Rukia felt her heart twist into knots.

_You pained him all this while.__ You knew you carried my features, and yet you made yourself appear in front of him time and again. Did you not know he hurts whenever he sees you? And yet, you were so selfish to not make yourself stay away. _

Rukia gasped, strickened.

_It was all your fault… all your fault he suffered. You carried my features, of course he could not stop himself falling for you. He suffered with the nightmares, his guilt, his fears. And you just waltzed everywhere, taking in the happiness. _

Nightmares… guilt… fears… Byakuya… no…

_He makes sacrifices for you all the time, and all you do is cling onto him and be a burden._

Rukia felt too weak, she could not stand much longer. But now it was too late… she was watching the scenario unfold in front of her. Rukia hurriedly jammed her eyes shut, to block out what she was seeing.

"_You want me, don't you, Rukia?_" Her eyes shot open at the deep voice.

"But you are so afraid… to betray your sister and of what I would feel for you." Rukia's eyes locked on Byakuya, who stood across from her a way off, Hisana by his side.

"You were right on both counts, you betrayed my Hisana and…" He pulled Hisana close to him. "You were just a mere replacement…" Byakuya retorted icily, before bending closer to Hisana.

_Replacement…_

Rukia felt her insides evaporate at once at those words, replaced by a weight so heavy and crushing. Her emotions, already so weakened, broke all at once, like a dam that had withstood too much of the weight of treacherous water.

Rukia tried to convince herself it was all not real, just a hallucination. She struggled to pull up a beautiful memory, something she had always done to overcome the odds. None came up. She was grappling to the surface, but not reaching any air. The feeling was horrible, it was like her heart plummeting down to the soles of her feet, and right through the ground. She could not stop it, could not stop the inevitable.

_ I was a…_

She felt the sharp slash of a blade to her shoulder. The pain did not even sting, because Rukia was in so much internal pain.

_Replacement…_

"Feeling insecure now, are we?" Hisana smiled, the sweetness an epitome of all evils.

_Replacement…_

Rukia felt an awful blow to her stomach that sent her flying back through the air. She closed her eyes and let go of everything… waiting for the final impact of pain to shoot through her body.

But what came… was the familiar flutter of a thousand petals.

* * *

A curtain of bright pink formed just behind Rukia's back, halting her disastrous fall. They cradled her gently as a figure Flashed right in front of her, shielding her from the Arrancar's view. She felt strong familiar arms curve around her waist and under her shoulders, lifting her out of the protective nest.

Rukia was so badly injured, she could barely hold onto her senses. She opened her eyes slightly, and that blurred face came into focus.

"B-Bya…" She felt painful tears start to sting her eyes.

"Do not…" The deep voice spoke, a mixture of emotional pain and anger. "… doubt me even _once_, Rukia."

Rukia's breath hitched in her throat as she felt his warm lips press against her forehead tenderly. His fingers brushed the stray strands of hair from her forehead, softly grazing her white hair ornament on the side in the process. Then she felt her back softly touch the ground before the deep voice spoke again. "Wait for me."

Rukia wanted to reach out and pull him back and to tell him to run, but she could barely move from the severity of injuries her body had sustained. The moment her head touched the ground, she lost all consciousness.

* * *

Byakuya rose steadily from the ground, his eyes fixed on Rukia as she lost her struggling battle with her body's need for rest. She looked very beautiful.

The most beautiful Bankai in Soul Society, as expected out of the most beautiful snow ice Zanpakutou. Byakuya wondered when she had achieved it, and how long she had been keeping it a secret from everyone.

He turned back to look at her face. She was all in white, so pure.

_Wait for me, Rukia._

_

* * *

_

Hisana smirked as Byakuya slowly turned to face her after making sure Rukia was resting well. "Well well, this is a surprise, Byakuya-sama. I did not think you would…" Her smile got a little wider and sweeter. "… _make it_."

"Your one blade coincidentally cut through a vital point for consciousness in my body. There was plenty of time to rest… and _think_." Byakuya answered in his deep voice.

Hisana laughed. "So what is this, Byakuya-sama? Are you and Rukia going on battle shifts each time?" Her eyes narrowed. "Guess I will have to cut both of you down until one no longer comes to the other."

"There is no need for that." Byakuya replied, swinging Senbonzakura in front of him. "Because I will end it here."

Hisana smiled and held out her Zanpakutou in front of her. "_Rip_…

… _Corazón Herido_."

Byakuya took on a defensive stance, his hands raised to his eye level.

"Just a little refreshing will do," Hisana's soft voice spoke, almost poisonous.

And he was thrown into it all again.

Byakuya watched as the familiar shape of the manor hall loomed before him. He watched the two figures in the room of the manor. Both of them were in white and one figure was small and frail, lying on the bed. The other sat by the bed, holding onto her hand.

Byakuya-sama…

_I am sorry... to be so selfish right up to the end…_

_The past five years I spent with Byakuya-sama passed like a dream…_

_I am so sorry… that I could not return the love you gave to me…_

Byakuya gripped his hand, as he watched the pale hand slowly give way. Watched as the man bent over and shed the last of his tears, as the first cherry blossom bloomed in spring.

He watched the scene grow blurry as if a haze had materialized right in front of his eyes. Now he watched the man sitting at the front of the meeting hall, and the small figure now kneeling before him. He watched her, heard her call him Nii-sama once again, tell him that she loved this man and she was getting married. He watched her stand up happily and walked off to the man standing at the door, to the one she loved.

And as the image of Hisana's death slowly faded into white behind the terrible scene of losing Rukia forever, Byakuya knew then. He knew then, in a horrible unveiling of reality.

He had finally become a traitor of love.

_ He had learnt to love another._

It did not start this late, Byakuya knew. He remembered the struggle, when the first of the struggle had began… ever since Rukia stepped into his manor for the very first time as a part of his family.

As his sister.

It was cruel, so cruel. Her face, the way she walked, the way she bowed so timidly… it was all the same, everything he had once saw before. Everything he had once owned… in_ his _woman.

The first couple of years was so painful, Byakuya did not know how he made it through. Every time he saw her walk out from a door in the hallway, his heart jumped in a split second of happiness. That she came back, that she came back to him.

It was not that way. This girl was someone else.

Hisana was never coming back.

And as Byakuya passed Rukia in the hallway, his heart bled a little bit more each time.

He decided to set some distance between them then, to prevent either from reaching the other. He refused to look at her, talk to her much and treated her coldly enough so she would not even dare to attempt approaching him of her own accord.

It worked… but that did not stop the hurt each time.

And then he watched… her. Watched her antics, her personality, her attitude. He was taken aback, and initially offended at her behaviour. She behaved nothing like a noble. She was loud (very loud in fact, save for her behaviour in front of superiors and Byakuya himself), brash and carefree. She acted on her impulse, without stopping to think about a thousand different things which might matter. And she was comparatively strong among her colleagues.

She was nothing like how he expected her to be.

Like a fire that burned bright and mischievous in the dark confines of his lonely mansion.

The interest and fondness followed not long after. She was everything he had strived not to be, after he had taken up the name of the Kuchiki family head. And yet, she was everything he _was_… during his young teenage years.

He watched her so closely, as close as he could from afar. During mealtimes, he watched her carefully out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the uncomfortable twitch to appear in her face that she was being watched... before she turned to him to check. By then, Byakuya was already eating, his eyes fixed on his food and leaving Rukia flustered. Sometimes, he even looked up just to cause her some embarrassment at being caught looking at him instead… and also to look at her some more.

It would have been laughable from a side person's view. Like a game of cat and mouse, but that they could never catch each other in the end.

It hurt Byakuya.

He had something to look forward to each day. He took it upon himself to ensure she came home safe each day, that she was eating her meals properly, that she was faring fine in her division office.

What he had to struggle with was the subtle happiness in his heart in which he did these things. Byakuya had initially dismissed it as fulfilling his promise to Hisana, to care for her sister as his own.

But when he realized that he was starting to sit a little more forward during dinnertime while waiting for Rukia's usual lateness and that he was starting to resent Renji's closeness to her, he knew then.

_ She had become… far more than a promise. _

It hurt so much then. Because she could never be… what the forbidden part of his heart desired her to be.

How could he? He couldn't win. Either way, he could not win. Either way… it was _painful_.

Byakuya resented himself. Resented himself for the secret glances he stole at his adopted sister. Resented the way her eyes would light up whenever she saw him. Resented the way his treacherous heart whispered to him that what if… just what if she wanted the same as he did?

It was in these moments that Byakuya realized he was… just a man like any other. This became magnified when he came down to the real world, under the guise of a schoolteacher. No heirloom scarf, no Captain _haori_, no heavy name or responsibility of the noble family on his shoulders. He was just a man, with his own desires and undisclosed feelings. He wanted to see her almost everyday, wanted to talk to her, spend his time with her, just the both of them. He could not stop those traitorous thoughts popping in his mind, of how soft her hair would be as he weaved his fingers through them, how smooth her skin would feel under his hand, how her lips…

The forbidden, desirous part in his heart was screaming out to know her, to touch her. He had never wanted a woman this much. Never wanted someone as much as this. Not even… Hisana.

And as he finally got to know her, the love he felt was like he had never felt before. It was intense, passionate, desperate, decades of want and need. Byakuya hated himself for being reduced to such a lustful man and a traitor of love, and often tried to crush his sinful thoughts by thinking about Hisana. It would hurt, it would pierce through and he would be able to pull himself together and feel disgusted. But then, when he saw Rukia, everything would fly out of his mind again. He had no control over himself. He was a mess.

And when they had both gone through the struggle with their feelings and hurt along the way, Byakuya let his heart free. He claimed Rukia for real that one night, and it was the most mesmerizing of nights for him. He let out all his love for her, showed her everything he had always wanted to show. And as she called out to him, Byakuya had never felt bliss as in that moment.

_ He loved her. And she him. _

The nightmares and guilt intensified following that blissful night. Byakuya put up with them, let them sweep through him and cut open everything inside. He had to be punished, punished for this happiness he carried around with him. He could then look forward to another day with Rukia, hold her yet again in his arms.

He heard those words again, spoken in Hisana's voice. The words which had caused him to freeze in shock previously, as he stared unseeing until the blades cut into him. The final one cut through his vein and unwittingly nerve, cutting away his consciousness for two whole hours.

_Traitor._

_ Pervert._

_ Shame to the nobility._

_How could you… Byakuya-sama?_

_ She is my sister… your adopted sister. How could you? How could you betray me like this? You will bring down your family name… everything you have worked for. How could you?_

How could I?

How could I?

_But I… _

_

* * *

_

The blades cut through the air swift and deadly, heading right for the male Shinigami standing motionless. Byakuya's eyes were closed, his expression deep in concentration.

And then he was gone, as the blades slashed through thin air. He Flashed a way off behind Hisana, near the trees.

His eyes were closed. As Hisana turned to him, Byakuya opened his eyes, grey and calm.

_ I love her._

"You have learnt to break your focus, I see… as Rukia did." Hisana smiled. "Very impressive Shinigamis." The metal clinked as she lifted the rest of the small blades from the chain.

Hisana spinned the blades easily, sending them flying out towards him. Byakuya watched them zoom towards him, the blades which had once tore into him in a moment of carelessness.

"Binding Art 81. _Danku_."

A clear rectangular wall materialized in front of Byakuya and the blades slammed into the energy barrier.

Hisana's eyes widened. "H-How-

"They are blades from the core spirit of your Zanpakutou, are they not?" Byakuya looked at her. "Such Zanpakutou which can be used for controlling, manipulating emotions and effecting people, are mostly kido-based Zanpakutou. They can thus be countered easily with standard demon magic."

Hisana laughed slightly. "I will just find a way past them then." She lifted her hand to the now-empty chain to summon the blades.

Byakuya stared back at her calmly.

The sickle-shaped blades stayed as they were, stuck to the energy barrier. Suddenly, Hisana gasped slightly and clutched her chest, her eyes widening in pain. "What is this? Why-

"They cannot be called back anymore."

Hisana's wide eyes turned to Byakuya.

"It is a seal known little to the Shinigami. Only select few can perform this spell, and two such people are Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi. I did not wish to perform such a distasteful seal taught by a demon cat but such a condition calls for such purpose."

Hisana hurriedly looked down at her hands, where glowing orbs now flashed at her wrists.

"Do not attempt to call the blades again. The spell limits the _reiatsu_ at your hands and will ultimately cause you to explode by your own spiritual power. I do not know the full extent of your _reiatsu_ but Aizen's spiritual power then ate him out horribly."

"B-Bastard…"

"Your blades are derived from your Zanpakutou spirit power… and are called back by _reiatsu_-based power." Byakuya observed the blades still stuck on the clear kido barrier. "This means that they can be rendered completely useless… without _reiatsu_."

"You…" Hisana gripped her Zanpakutou. "That so? But I can still fight…" She furiously swung out her sickle blade Zanpakutou and flew forwards.

Byakuya watched her calmly. Slowly, he lifted his hand and pointed his index finger out.

"Binding Art 61. _Rikujōkōrō_."

Immediately, six wide beams of yellow light slammed into Hisana's midsection as she gasped. Her eyes widened in panic as she tried to move her body and Corazón Herido in her hand... to no avail.

The clear, square barrier in front of Byakuya shattered and the metal blades dropped to the ground. He stepped forward, slowly and deliberately.

"_Bankai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi._"

The infinite double rows of gigantic blades rose out from the ground as Hisana looked up and for the very first time, the violet orbs mirrored _fear._ She could only stand, unable to move as the infinite pink petals dissolved from the blades and swirled around in a massive, impenetrable pink cloud. They flew around in thick torrents of pink, until she lost sight of the Shinigami behind them. Until she could see... nothing else.

_Damn, the Shinigami…_

She heard the deep voice through the wall of ominous flying blades. "You must have seen the many attacks I have used on your siblings. This one… is slightly different."

She struggled but she could not move. Her limbs, her body, the light beams held them all in place. No loopholes. No _escape_.

"It increases the number of blade fragments, considerably more than my usual attack. The blades enclose the enemy in a sphere and cover all angles, with no blind spots or weakness."

_This can't be…_

"_Gokei_…"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he stood outside the massive, compressed orb of blades.

"… _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_."

The orb had already begun to glow like the sun before he finished his words.

* * *

Byakuya Flashed back on the quiet ground, as the dust blew at his feet and the huge pieces of wood and stones littered the area. The attack had obliterated the entire area, momentarily shrinking into a brilliant flash of pink before expanding out in a forceful explosion that ripped out the trees and grassy areas in the park.

He watched the figure in front of him, who was struggling to stay upright. The Arrancar was bleeding horribly from wounds all over her body, and it was the image of Hisana that was suffering.

Byakuya watched, without a change in his emotionless expression.

Hisana's eyes widened as she saw the Flash. She twitched in reflex to jump away, only to realize she was still held back like a statue by the rod beams. Her eyes filled with dread… and resignation.

_So fast…_

She heard the click of the blade as Byakuya sheathed his Zanpakutou, his back to her.

"I hate Shinigamis." The quiet voice spoke. "I hate them with everything in my body. They come, round us up, and take away everything we hold precious. Our lives, our families, our dreams. You want to get stronger, but so do we. The only thing different is the way we do it." Hisana looked ahead. "And they come with duties to take our lives, kill us. And they do it, so mercilessly in a flash. We don't even see the strike that eventually kills us, as you have done to me."

Byakuya did not turn around or say a word. Neither did Hisana.

"I have no regrets, I have lived my life as I did. Have you, Shinigami?"

"No. That is why I fought you, because I need to… pay those years back."

Hisana looked up in surprise at the reply, before her eyes filled with understanding. "I see." She took a breath. "You were a worthy opponent, worthy enough for me to die by your blade. The worthiest, if I may say so. You… and that girl." The restricting golden beams shone at Hisana's waist. "I have seen both your pasts and presents from the memories and images of Nos Terrorem and Sol Gemelos. Yes, Nos Terrorem pulled out all your pasts as well, which is why I know of your history and came here with this image of your wife." Hisana took another deep breath. "I have never seen so much conflict, or love. I came here, with a clear mindset of your weaknesses, intending to hack at it. I did, only to witness the gaping hole cover itself up right in front of my eyes as both of you took turns fending me off the other."

A slight breeze blew in the silence before the Arrancar spoke again, a tone that belied a hint of desperation and bitter resignation. "Why don't you… _fear_?"

Byakuya looked ahead, his grey eyes emotionless.

"I did." The deep voice was almost a whisper. "So very much."

A jet of blood suddenly sprayed into the air. Hisana stared down at her wound.

"But I do not fear it now." His voice continued speaking.

Hisana slowly turned her head to look at Byakuya, who still had his back to her.

"It was a fear I had to cope with for decades. Fear that I was betraying my late wife, whose external mask you are hiding behind. Fear that I would lose the only reason to keep Rukia by my side, if I acted on my feelings. But not any longer. Because I am not afraid…

… _to love her now._"

The six yellow light beams shattered but the Arrancar remained standing straight. Slowly, the shoulder-length black hair elongated, transforming into long strands of dark red. The face drew back slightly, into a smaller and rounded face. The violet orbs dissolved into dark red irises, the sweet mouth curling into rougher, lined lips. The hands and legs elongated slightly, giving more height to the Arrancar.

Byakuya turned to look at the Arrancar who had fought the Shinigamis, from dusk right to the very first rays of morning dawn. She smiled slightly, before dissolving into black dust.

Byakuya stared at the now empty spot for sometime before he moved slowly back to Rukia. He felt the warm blood flow down his body from his open wounds but he kept walking. The physical pain was starting to settle in but his footsteps trudged smoothly on.

He reached Rukia and waved his hand once across the golden barrier, diminishing the protection he had placed around her whilst he battled the Arrancar. Her Zanpakutou had sealed itself back beside her, and she was in her normal Shinigami garb again. Her eyes were closed and her chest moved up and down in routine breaths.

Byakuya sat down next to her and watched her silently. In the dark, he felt so many things come rushing back to him, the shock at seeing Hisana, the moments of fierce battle, the unbearable conflict, the spray of the blood as he killed her. All too much…

Byakuya felt his stomach convulse, his heart twisting in his body._ All too much…_

He immediately turned away from Rukia.

* * *

Rukia stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

_What happened? Where am I? _She watched the dark sky come into focus as she stared straight, before it all came rushing back to her. She quickly turned her head to her left and saw the figure sitting close by but turned away from her, the character 'Six' visible on the white _haori_. She slowly got up, wincing slightly as she accidentally applied pressure on her right hand.

The head had turned slightly at the sound she made but Byakuya apparently refused to turn to her.

"B-Byakuya?" Rukia called out softly. He turned his head as an acknowledgement, but looked straight again.

Any ordinary day, Rukia would have heeded his unspoken wish and kept silent by his side until he finally turned to her. But today had been anything but ordinary. She reached out and touched his shoulder.

"W-What happened? Where's the…" Rukia took a deep breath. "… Arrancar? Did you…" She hesitated again. "… end her?"

He nodded, still not turning to her. Rukia refused to give up.

"Byakuya, look at me. What is it?" Rukia tried to turn him to her but she was too weak. She felt her hands give way on his shoulder and hit the ground, and pain shot through her arm at the point. "Ow!"

At her cry, Byakuya immediately turned to her. He took up her hands gently. "Rest. Do not push yourself further," he spoke quietly.

A single tear slid down one pale, aristocratic cheek.

Rukia's eyes widened. Byakuya was… _crying_.

"Bya…"

Byakuya did not look at her, but adjusted her sitting position. He quickly made to turn away from her.

"_Byakuya_…" He heard the soft voice, and gentle hands laid themselves on his shoulder. Before he could stop her, Rukia reached up and wiped the single wet trail on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let myself get caught off-guard. Then you wouldn't have had to deal with this. I…" Rukia touched his cheek gently. He was hurt, but the emotional injuries were probably harsher and more unforgiving than the physical ones, as were hers. He had had to kill… _her_. Rukia felt her heart ache with the thought.

And it was all her fault… again.

"Byakuya…" His grey eyes widened as she suddenly reached up. Slowly, she placed both arms around him and pulled him to her in an embrace.

"Do not… you are… hurt…" The deep voice stopped, as the small arms tightened around him.

No one had ever done this to Byakuya in his life, hugging him like this. Not his parents, grandfather or even Hisana. And the formidable, emotionless Captain allowed it to happen, just this one vulnerable moment. He leaned into Rukia's small arms and rested his head on her shoulder, careful not to weigh her over with his much bigger body. He closed his eyes in the warmth of her arms as she buried her face in his chest.

He knew, even before he felt the warm wetness through his Shinigami robes where Rukia had buried her face in. He wasn't the only one shedding tears now. His hands tightened around her in response.

The two figures stayed like that for a long time as the first few streaks of light blue appeared in the horizon.

* * *

Rukia closed her eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears. She hoped Byakuya had not realized that she herself was crying. She was supposed to be comforting him, for goodness sake!

_You selfish woman._

It was all her fault.

_You pained him all this while._

Rukia did not how to love. She did not know how to love at all. Was this correct? She didn't even know how to lessen his pain, his worries.

_Your fault… his nightmares, his guilt, his fears._

And due to her weakness, he had to kill the image of his wife.

_He makes sacrifices for you all the time._

Rukia's hand clenched so hard onto Byakuya's robes, before it finally let go.

_Sister. Let me love him now, be it in your place, your shadow or my own… let me love him._

_

* * *

_

"Byakuya."

Byakuya released Rukia slightly, and looked down at her. Yes, she had cried in his arms. He could see the semi-wet streaks on her cheeks, her face pale and puffy. He had made sure not to hold her so tightly in his arms so as not to aggravate her injuries, but not so loosely so he would not let her go.

He could never let her go... ever again.

Now, he watched Rukia take a deep breath before she looked up at him.

"It's about Hisana Onee-san." She watched the shock pass through his grey eyes at her words, felt the slight sudden stiffness in his body. But he did not look away so Rukia continued looking at him and opened her mouth.

"I understand this. She came first in your life, Byakuya… and I will never question that. It is because of her love to me that both of us could actually meet." The tears pooled easily in her eyes again, as her hand trembled. "I am already sinning to her in this place but… I can't help myself." A single tear made its way down Rukia's cheek but she resolutely wiped it away. "I know how hard it is for you… it must be even worse for you." Rukia laughed slightly as she tried unsuccessfully to stem her flow of tears. "I am so selfish, am I not? I know now how hard it is for you, as it is to me. I…" She had to finish this.

"… I-I will understand, if you ask me to leave your side. I will understand, if you want to cease showing me this degree of closeness, intimacy…" Her breath choked slightly. "… and love."

"I understand if we have to go back to being brother and sister, because that would be the right thing… the thing that should not have changed at all."

Rukia still felt the need to fight, she couldn't give Byakuya up like this, they had come so far, shared so much, they loved each other… and she had to tell him everything.

"But I will stay by you… and love you, whether as a sister, friend or lover. I won't leave you because… I am here to stay." She looked resolutely at him. "I am here to stay. But I… I understand."

_ I understand that I look like Hisana-onee-san… and that I might forever be a shadow of her in your eyes, a stab of pain in your heart. And if I can lessen that pain, I will, Byakuya. _

"I… I just want to love you... just this once… just in this lifetime."

* * *

Byakuya watched Rukia as she let out all her heart wanted to say. He listened to her words, watched her tears.

When she had finished, she sat back on her heels, her face wet and her eyes so big and bright. She reached up and wiped her cheeks haphazardly again, smudging her face up. She sniffled slightly and took in gulpfuls of breath.

She looked absolutely… _beautiful_.

Byakuya did not look away as he spoke, "Ruki-

He looked up suddenly.

"W-What is it?" Rukia asked, her eyes clouding over with anxiety as Byakuya stood up. They couldn't survive another Arrancar attack, just the both of them.

She heard the roars before she saw them.

_Hollows_.

So many of them, all fierce and angry. Without realizing it, the pack of hungry Hollows had gathered, surrounding the park. The last remnants of the Fear effect.

Byakuya swung Senbonzakura in front of him, his eyes narrowed. But before he could move-

"GETSUGA TENSHOUUUU!"

The black enormous spiritual energy swept through the Hollows, obliterating them even before the roars faded.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out happily as she watched the black-clad figure in the distance.

"RUKIA!" She heard his familiar shout as he rushed towards them. And yet, she felt it. She turned to Byakuya. "Byakuya, I sense…"

Byakuya turned down to look at her, his expression calm and undisturbed. "_Reinforcements_."

* * *

"Rukia-san! You are hurt… again!"

Rukia smiled uncertainly at Yamada Hanataro, the nervous 7th seat of the fourth division who was now gazing at her worriedly. "A-Ah, I guess so." She watched as Hanataro carefully tended to her wounds. Ichigo squatted next to him, peering at Rukia.

"Hey Rukia, what happened? I only felt the burst of spiritual energy later…" He gave her a sheepish expression. "And then there was an emergency in the house because Yuzu was sick."

"How is she?" Rukia looked up, worried.

"Rukia-san, don't move so much!"

"She's fine. I'm sorry for being late, Rukia."

"It's okay, Ichigo."

"So what happened?"

"Err… that…" Rukia smiled uncertainly, her gaze ticking off somewhere. Without answering Ichigo's question, she turned to the nervous male Shinigami. "Hanataro?"

"Yes, Rukia-san?"

"What about By-" Rukia cleared her throat. "Kuchiki Tai-chou?"

Hanataro smiled at her. "Kuchiki Tai-chou suffered less injuries than you… though just a little lesser. He has instructed us to heal you first but I think Fukutaichou is trying to persuade him."

They all turned to where Byakuya and Isane Kotetsu were standing a way off, conversing.

"Guy looked like the life got beaten out of him." Ichigo muttered.

"How did both of you come here anyway?" Rukia smiled at Hanataro as she watched the light beam of the healing spell.

"Well, we the Fourth Division are prohibited from entering the real world at all times but Unohana Tai-chou has granted us special permission this time. Captain General received reports on two huge _reiatsu_ release in Karakura Town, one preceding the other by an hour or more. He wanted to send a team down but Unohana Tai-chou proposed to send two of us first to get any injured Shinigamis out of the way, while checking things out. So here we are." Hanataro smiled.

"I see." Rukia replied, trying not to let her eye wander to Byakuya too many times. He was about to tell her something, before Ichigo had interrupted them.

She felt her stomach twist itself into uneasy knots. Today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"Kuchiki Tai-chou, are you sure? I should tend to your injuries first."

"No, it is alright."

"Hai. I shall convey the situation to Unohana Tai-chou now. She, and everyone will be relieved to know that Kuchiki Tai-chou and Rukia-san are alright. I don't know if the power communication works well here in the real world but I will try." Isane bowed to Byakuya. As the rest watched, she smeared black markings along her arms in complex lines. Slowly, she put both hands out straight, activating a bright, glowing square in front of her.

"_Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens…"_

… Binding Art 77. _Tenteikūra!_"

Immediately, branches of blue spiritual connections emanated from the blue screen. "Connection successfully established," she whispered.

Isane cleared her throat. "Captain General, Unohana Tai-chou, all present Tai-chous and lieutenants, it is with much honour that I report to have found Kuchiki Tai-chou and Kuchiki Rukia here in the real world. They are alive, but have cumulative injuries at present time. I shall proceed to heal-

Isane stopped talking, for Byakuya had waved his hand and stepped closer into the vicinity of the blue spiritual rays.

"The last of the Arrancars have been terminated," Byakuya spoke in his deep voice. "This case in the real world was not a random doing of stronger Hollows but a greater power of four Arrancars. The threats have been exterminated, and I shall present a full report upon my return to Soul Society."

Byakuya turned slightly to look at Rukia as Isane smiled encouragingly at her. "Rukia has been with me on these… missions. She has suffered very heavy injuries on her part and will be returning home with me tomorrow."

Rukia looked down.

"There is one more thing."

Rukia's head shot up. Byakuya was now staring directly at her, Isane looking bewilderedly between the both of them. Ichigo and Hanataro wore puzzled expressions.

"I cannot hide everything I did to you, Rukia. Perhaps it is time to atone. It is time to let this be free."

Rukia felt her body froze in shock. What? _What is he saying? He can't be exposing what he, what we, did? It would ruin him!_

Rukia shook her head as hard as she could, her eyes begging Byakuya to stop. _Everyone, all the Shinigamis are listening!_

Byakuya did not stop.

"I'm afraid I can no longer be your brother."

Rukia's heart dropped right to the ground.

_No, it can't be. Let this be free… time to atone. He's disowning… me? _

No, this was not what she wanted. When she said to leave his side, she meant them to go back to being the formal brother and sister. At least, she would still be near enough to him, to always be by his side. She could still love him secretly, never showing her feelings out in the open but it was alright that way, she would not ask for more. But now… he's… he's really cutting the bond between them? So she would really vanish from his sight?

She felt her breath threatening to leave her. And it did, as Byakuya levelled his gaze onto her and spoke the words Rukia would remember for as long as she lived.

"Marry me, Rukia."

_ Because I still want much more than those moments, than those nights. I want to share every secret, every fear with you. I want to touch you everyday, make love to you every night. I want to be with you… and love you for the rest of my life. _

_You said you want to love me once just in this lifetime, Rukia. Once is all I need… because I will make sure this lifetime is forever. _

_Marry me… Rukia. _

_

* * *

_**And a sweet finish to the end of the second peak! :D** **I wanted to break this chapter up actually but then decided against it... because it would appear very draggy in terms of the fight scenes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless. :D **

**Okay, now I will get to some explaining about this super-long chapter. We shall start with Rukia's bankai (my dream come true in my own fic :D). Her Shikai releases were all 'Dances'... Some no Mai, Tsugi no Mai... so I thought for the release of her Bankai to incorporate the Dance as well and it had to be really majestic hence... _Jyotei no Mai_ or Queen/Empress Dance (I thought it sounded really nice). I decided for Rukia's outfit to follow Sode no Shirayuki's spirit (like Ichigo's to Zangetsu's) so it basically is similar, except for a sexy slit up the leg and a different hair ornament. :)  
**

** Her Bankai gives her greater speed and agility as she can escape the Arrancar's power release and attack more efficiently. Bankai also allows her to throw main ice attacks with her Zanpakutou without any need to call them out... and the attack, once hitting a target, freezes the target. The target then cracks inside in the ice... without the ice breaking. She can also release ice needles from her hand (I thought it would be really neat to counter the blades :p). And finally the main power of her Bankai. As Rukia is predominantly a kido user, I used a spell chant arrangement to release her main Bankai release... that is...**

**"_Ancient white, sixty-eight stars. Pure light, endless silence, wind of the night. Snow, be my witness and form my shadows…_"**

**"_Tsuki no Jyotei, Suisshōkyo_."**

**Loosely translated into _Crystal Mirrors of the Moon Empress_... as per the power of this release. I have always dreamt of ice mirror attacks, as they seem to be very dangerous and majestic... and I thought it would really suit Rukia. At first, I toyed with the idea of a huge ice avalanche but in the end, I let it go. Hoped this one was good anyway. So all she has to do is reflect herself into one mirror and command 'Imprint' for all the mirrors to ultimately reflect her current movements (without her being in front of the mirror itself). They are distraction methods and also that she can move her real self into any reflection, and leave an ice clone out in the battle arena. And well, you have read it. :D**

**I couldn't have Byakuya in the 'girl-fight' so I had to put him out of the action... but it was always planned that he would return and finish it off. After all, he has to face his own fear as well. I just wanted Rukia to prove her worth (as I said before, it's hard for her to shine when Byakuya's around to fight all the time). The fight scenes between Byakuya and 'Hisana' had some recycled scenes from the Zommari-Byakuya battle... and also I used the unknown spell used by Urahara on Aizen in manga Chapter 402... the _reiatsu_-sealing spell (I placed the spoiler in the warning... but the fact that Byakuya knows how to use this spell and was taught by Yoruichi is entirely evenstar lady-creation... lol. It's not in the manga.). I thought this fight wrapped up just alright. :)**

**And now... they are ready to return home to where it all began... and to the 3rd peak! Byakuya has just proposed to Rukia. :) They have been through a lot of intense parts now, getting stronger... and now know how the each party feels... and how each suffers. Please watch out for the Chapter 33 next!**

**Phew, long AN! And finally, please review this chapter for me and give me comments/feedback regarding this one super long chappie! I really hoped you liked it, but I'd accept what you'd have to say all the same :D. Would really appreciate it, and it would help encourage me to do more TWYB writing! :D  
**


	33. Goodbye, Soul Society awaits

_"Each moment of a happy lover's hour is worth an age of dull and common life." -Aphra Behn-_

**I thank you for every single one of your reviews of the ultra-long Cha****pter 32! **Lyndis**, thank you for the correction... I have changed the name to 'Corazón Herido'. :D I hope the bad Spanish was alright for you, I used online translators to put them together, hope they were good enough. :) I dedicate this chapter to **RenRen1156**, thank you for your review and I really appreciate your making an account. :)**

**The old feel of writing fanfiction is coming back to me now... and I hope to enjoy smooth writing up to the end of this fic. Thank you all for the motivation! :D  
**

**And here the third and final peak begins... I hope you all will enjoy this one as well. :D**

* * *

Rukia stuck her hand underneath the jet of cold water from the tap. She stared at her expression in the mirror. Her face was flushed slightly, her eyes wide.

It had been hours after the fight with the final Arrancar had ended. Hours after the reinforcements had arrived, and long since the Fourth Division duo had returned to Soul Society after healing her wounds to the best they could.

Hours after Byakuya's proposal.

Rukia felt her heart began to pound fast. What was he thinking? He had proposed to her, in front of all the Shinigami Captains, in front of the Captain General himself. She had watched the shellshocked expressions of Ichigo, Hanataro and Isane as he had spoken those words. Everyone would have reacted in the same way.

And yet, she could not stop that warm feeling blossoming in her heart. Byakuya had proposed to her, he wanted to marry her.

Rukia had not answered him… _yet_. She herself had froze in shock at his sudden proposal but Byakuya had not pressed the point. He had stared at her for a while and when it did not appear that Rukia had gotten her bearings quite yet, he turned and instructed a similarly-frozen Isane to complete the message transmission and return to Soul Society. He had then approached Rukia and gathered her silently into his arms before Flash-stepping away. Ichigo had followed in his wake and did not say a word.

Back at home, they stepped into their Gigais and got ready for the day. A school day.

Rukia found it surreal that she had just been through a life-and-death situation and here she was, preparing to go to class as if it was just normal day, as if nothing out of the extraordinary had happened. Her body and mind had taken the worst she had ever taken in her life and yet here she was, washing her face and brushing her teeth.

Byakuya had wanted to go to school alone but Rukia had decided to go to class as well. After all, today was both their last day in the real world. Rukia felt her heart sink slightly. What was going to happen back in Soul Society?

Byakuya had proposed to her. She, Rukia, his _adopted sister_. Certainly the news would have spread by now. What of his reputation as the Kuchiki noble family head? What of his post as the high-ranking Sixth Division Captain? Her stomach twisted into knots.

Rukia shook her head and patted her face dry with the towel. She timidly opened the bedroom door and peeked her head out.

Byakuya was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Hey, Kuchiki-san!" Rukia smiled at Keigo and Mizuiro as she stepped into the school hall. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She smiled before looking down uncomfortably as she saw Ichigo approach them. He had not spoken to her at all after the proposal though it might be that he himself was in shock as well. A sudden school assembly had been called and they were all gathered in the school hall, one long line per class.

"Rukia." She looked up at his voice.

"A-Ah."

"You alright now?"

"Y-Yes. Thank you."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably and gave her a half smile. "That's good."

Rukia smiled uncertainly back.

"_Attention_." The students looked up as the female teacher tapped the microphone and addressed the hall in a no-nonsense tone. "Now, you all must be wondering why we are gathered here for an assembly. There are a few important announcements to be made regarding class duties, the upcoming rehearsals for Speech Day and…" The teacher smiled suddenly. "… a special announcement from Kuchiki-sensei."

Rukia's eyes widened as the entire noise in the hall died down at the last few words. She watched as the teacher turned to Byakuya, who walked forward to the front. Today, he was wearing a white button-up shirt with a blue office tie. He did not wear an office coat this time, and looked as youthful and handsome as ever.

Byakuya stepped to the podium and leaned slightly to the microphone. "Good morning."

The high-pitched flurry of enthusiastic greetings followed his deep voice. Byakuya deliberated for a moment before speaking again. "Today I have an important announcement to make known to all of you." He stopped again as the entire hall held its breath. "It is with deep regret to announce that I am resigning from my post as art teacher here in Karakura Town High School."

A huge roar began in the hall as the discipline teacher stood up from her seat amongst the teachers to shush the students. Byakuya waited for the noise to die down before he continued. "It is due to the fledging rumour that I am currently in a romantic relationship with a student of this school."

Another roar.

Rukia stood in front of Ichigo in line and her hands clasped together worriedly. She could see Ichigo looking about warily, ready to throw off any fangirls who might attack her. Probably none would… except if-

"That student is Kuchiki Rukia, from my art class."

Rukia felt her heart stop. She heard the gasps of her classmates as they turned around to look at her, as the students around her began to whisper. Okay, now she might need to get wary herself.

"I am resigning of my own free will, not because I fear the rumors and neither is it to protect the good name of the school. I am resigning because…"

"… _it is true_."

The next roar that went up in the hall was deafening.

Rukia closed her eyes and desperately wished the ground to open up and swallow her. Since when had Byakuya taken a liking to perform these sort of dangerous "stunts"?

"I agree. In our culture, a relationship between a teacher and student is a taboo and I will not be the one to break it. As such, I will resign and cease to be a teacher in order to allow our relationship to progress."

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up. Was this even necessary? Did he thrive on making her uncomfortable?

"Do make no mistake. We are not blood-related, despite our similar family name. Our ages are not that far apart either, as Rukia is actually seventeen."

_Seventeen?_ Rukia's head shot up as the students whispered some more.

"She was held back a year in reform class."

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up as Byakuya's grey eyes twinkled straight at her, and she could hear Ichigo suppressing a snort, not wanting to laugh at Byakuya's joke.

"And I am… _barely_ twenty-three." A ghost of a smile flickered across Byakuya's handsome face, and Rukia ducked her head down and smiled softly to herself as she heard the swoons of both students and teachers at finally knowing his "age".

"Coming back to the family name…" Rukia's head shot up again. "… she uses the same family name as I do. I have no qualms about it except that in future, I hope for her to use it… as my _wife_." The female students were already practically swooning and Rukia knew her face could not get any redder.

"But I believe I will have to wait for now… until she is of age." Byakuya's voice dropped soft.

"And now… I fully officiate my resignation from the staff of Karakura Town High School. Thank you for welcoming me into your midst and sharing your world with me, even for the briefest of time."

Byakuya stepped back as applause rang in the hall, coupled with cheers and sobs.

* * *

"Byakuya's acting funny, that man, isn't he?" Ichigo asked as they walked home together.

Rukia smiled softly to herself.

Following the announcement, a huge smoky explosion had engulfed the hall and the entire school had to evacuate the grounds. The teachers had made sure every single member of the staff and student made it out. Everyone had made it out except Kuchiki-sensei.

Because there was no such name on the staff register. No student or teacher looked about worriedly, calling out his name. Nobody remembered that an impossibly movie-star handsome, classy man had once walked the halls of Karakura High, an art teacher in his own unique right.

Rukia knew then. It was the unmistakeable use of a memory modifier. Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't coming back to Karakura High this time.

His job was almost completed in the real world. As was hers.

"Err…" Ichigo's voice jolted Rukia from her thoughts. She turned to him and he was scratching his head again. "So… what about it?"

"What about what?"

"He…" Ichigo swallowed. "… _proposed_, didn't he?"

"O-Oh. That." Rukia ducked her head down, blushing. "I don't know."

"I won't pretend it's all nice with me," Ichigo said, as they walked. "You know me, Rukia so I won't hold anything back. Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't see it coming."

Rukia nodded quietly.

"It doesn't sit well with me, you and him." Ichigo stole a glance at Rukia. "I don't really know why, though I probably do. Guess I am just too young to understand this yet."

"That's a first, coming from you."

Ichigo laughed slightly, and Ruka had to laugh as well. A comfortable silence descended upon them as they walked, one step after another.

"Say, Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"What're you going to do about it?"

"I… I don't know." Unknowingly, Rukia clasped her hands together tight. "I really don't."

Ichigo nodded. "There will be issues, won't they?"

Rukia started to say something but a hard push on the back sent her flying forwards. "_Baka_! What was that for?"

Ichigo laughed, his hand held out in front of him after landing a hard pat on her back. "Everything will be fine." His expression suddenly softened, becoming serious. "You just make sure to call on me if anything goes wrong. If I find out by myself that you're playing some brave heroic sacrifice, I'm coming down and whopping your ass off. And come back and visit sometime."

Rukia looked up and smiled. "Arigatou, Ichigo."

"That's my line, idiot."

* * *

"YOU TWO REALLY HAVE TO LEAVE? FOR REAL?" Isshin's face was terribly pathetic, his nose running and tears streaming down his face.

Rukia nodded uncomfortably, Byakuya sitting next to her. It was dinnertime in the Kurosaki household. "I will be back sometime, though. So please don't worry." She bowed to Isshin who burst into another set of noisy tears.

"_Dad_…" Ichigo covered his face.

"O-Okay…" Isshin wiped his face with an extravagant, pink flowery napkin and blew his nose theatrically. "That is why…" His face abruptly turned into manic excitement. "… I have prepared all the Isshin specials tonight! Yuzu! No, Yuzu is sick! Karin, help me with getting the dishes out!"

The tomboyish daughter sighed and rose from the table to join her eccentric father.

Soon, the six people were dining on a wondrous variety of dishes set out on the dinner table. The punches between father and son flew as usual, interspersed with occasional tears and comforting words.

When everything was over, they all stood up. "Thank you for having us this long." Byakuya bowed quietly to Isshin.

"NO SUCH PROBLEM, BYAKUYA-SAN! It was wonderful having MAN CANDY in our house!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Byakuya and Rukia started up the stairs. No sooner had they reached the bedroom door, they heard Isshin running up after them. Both of them turned.

"Rukia-san, you will be pleased to know that Yuzu and Karin will be sleeping with me today. Yuzu gets nightmares when she's sick and her Otto-san needs to be near," Isshin smiled. "So you will be sleepi-

"Rukia will be sleeping here. With _me_." The deep voice cut through, as Rukias eyes widened. Immediately, she felt a slight flare of deadly _reiatsu_ in the hallway.

Isshin's expression twitched for a second in fright. Then…

"BUT OF COURSE! This is her last night, she would want to indulge in fond memories."

Rukia bowed apologetically to Isshin, her face red. "Good night." She followed Byakuya through the door.

* * *

As the door closed behind them, Rukia felt the _reiatsu_ die down immediately. Suddenly, it was awkward.

"I… uh… I shall start packing your things then." Rukia smiled hastily at Byakuya and walked over to the table.

"I have packed everything during the rest of your time in school. Both mine and yours."

"O-Oh. Emm…" Rukia stood awkwardly in the center of the room, her hands hanging by her side.

"We should get some rest now before heading back tomorrow."

"H-Hai."

Rukia hurriedly escaped into the bathroom with her faithful yellow pyjamas. A few minutes later, she peeked out the door to see Byakuya dressed in his pyjamas.

To be exact, _half-dressed_ in his pyjamas. She watched with wide eyes as he slipped the black loose shirt over his chest, his back to her. Rukia caught sight of the strong muscles of his back before it all disappeared under the cloth and Byakuya turned to her.

Rukia immediately flushed red. "Err…"

As she watched, a faint smile curved his lips, his hair falling over his grey eyes. He kept away the home clothes and got up onto the bed, making some space. Rukia did not need telling twice this time. She nervously got up onto the bed as well, trying not to look directly into Byakuya's eyes. He laid down onto his pillow and Rukia followed suit.

"_Rukia_."

"A-Ah?" She turned quickly to her right to meet his grey eyes.

"Do you..." Byakuya deliberated slightly. "... have your answer with you now?"

Rukia gasped softly but he did not look away.

"I… I…" She could not say anything. Byakuya waited for a good minute as they stared into each other's eyes. Then he gave her a subtle smile.

"It is alright. You do not have to answer me now." Byakuya gave her a soft look, as a flash of sadness passed through his eyes. "The last thing I want is to make you feel burdened. So I can wait." He swept his thumb across her cheek in a tender caress. "And even if it's a no, I will wait for it."

Byakuya smiled slightly and withdrew his hand. He slowly turned to his right, his back to her, giving her full privacy to sleep properly. Rukia watched his back as he slept.

'_You fool, Rukia_,' she scolded herself.

Why was she such a wreck in front of him?

She had come so close to Death so many times. Every day was precious. Every day that she did not hold him, every day that she did not show him she loved him was a waste. Nothing could guarantee that she would always have moments like this, have him like this.

Rukia scooted a little closer to Byakuya on the bed. In a second, she slid her hands around his waist and buried her face in his back.

* * *

Byakuya stiffened as he felt small arms suddenly wrap around his waist. It was such a sudden and rare gesture. But as he felt the warm curve of Rukia's body press against his back, Byakuya felt his rigidity slowly fade away and contentment spread through him.

Rukia kept her face to Byakuya's back, her heart pounding. She could smell the faint _sakura_ scent she had always loved, and she pressed herself closer to his body, his warmth.

Her eyes widened when he suddenly moved. His back turned and Rukia lost that scent momentarily. Then she felt another sturdy wall appear in her face and she looked up. Byakuya had turned to face her now, his misty grey eyes gazing at her. Rukia felt his strong arms wrap around her before pulling her gently closer to him. Her arms tightened around him in response.

"_Good night_." His deep voice whispered into her ear.

"Good night, Byakuya," she whispered, her voice muffled by his shirt.

No more words were said as the two figures drifted off to sleep in an embrace, safe in each other's arms.

* * *

The white light from the portal gate behind them diminished, as the rounded doors closed. Byakuya and Rukia stepped forward into the grounds of Soul Society. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"_No way!_"

It was dark out, nighttime in Soul Society. And they had just left the real world in the early afternoon after lunch with the Kurosaki family (and an over-emotional Kurosaki Isshin). Two Hell butterflies were sent to guide the two Shinigamis home and they had arrived without incident.

And it was now _nighttime_.

"A few more hours of rest won't hurt, Rukia," Byakuya spoke quietly next to her.

"H-Hai."

As they strode along the footway, Rukia breathed in the light scent of grass. She had missed Soul Society, been gone for months. It was all she could do not to run ahead and jump around.

She had finally come back home.

But she was with Byakuya, she needed to behave.

"The manor would be to our south," Byakuya looked to the left. "_Rukia_." He held out his hand. Understanding, she went up to him and placed her hand into his. The two Shinigamis disappeared from the spot in a flash of Shunpo.

* * *

"My Lord! My young Lady!" Kazumasa bowed happily. "Welcome home!"

"Kazumasa." Byakuya nodded. They had just entered the grounds of the Kuchiki manor, after Byakuya had Flash-stepped through Soul Society in a blink of an eye, taking Rukia with him.

Rukia smiled happily at the old attendant. "How are you, Kazumasa? I missed your cooking!"

"I missed you too, my dear." The old man smiled.

"Kazumasa, I think some hot tea before bedtime would be good. We will be in the north tearoom overlooking the gardens."

"But of course, my Lord. Please."

Byakuya swept off down the corridor. Rukia bowed to Kazumasa and followed in Byakuya's wake. As they passed the corridors, the attendants of the Kuchiki family greeted them. Rukia watched, puzzled, as the maids giggled and smiled at them.

Then she remembered.

Her heart stopped momentarily. They were now in Soul Society. Had everyone heard?

Apparently so. Even the servants and maids were indiscreetly pointing at the both of them. Strangely enough, Kazumasa did not seem to react any differently to her. 'Maybe he was just being polite and diplomatic,' Rukia thought. She felt her cheeks turn red as she walked behind Byakuya. She saw the character Six on his Captain _haori_ and his long silver scarf floating out behind him, and was reminded of the high noble status and symbol he carried. Rukia hurriedly kept her head down.

They entered the room and Byakuya stepped forward, sliding the doors open. The serene beauty of the gardens of the Kuchiki mansion spread out before them. He settled himself down gracefully on one knee rest before the small table. Rukia stood awkwardly to one side.

Byakuya looked up at her. "Join me for some tea, Rukia."

"Hai." She hurriedly settled herself onto the seating mat across the tea table from him. Both of them looked out over the garden, the moon hanging low over the _sakura_ trees.

* * *

"My Lord." Kazumasa bowed at the door and brought in a single teapot on a tray. He set out the cups and poured the hot tea, before taking the tray and standing up.

"_Arigatou_." Rukia smiled and took one teacup in her hands.

Kazumasa smiled back and took his leave. Byakuya quietly drank his tea, his eyes fixed on the quiet garden.

Rukia shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?"

Rukia looked up to see Byakuya watching her. "I… er…"

"Drink some hot tea."

Rukia nodded obediently and lifted the teacup to her lips. The warm tea immediately soothed her and she felt herself get a little heavier and comfortable. She heard Byakuya get up from his mat but she did not dare look up, as he strode out of sight. Rukia gasped as she felt something warm slide over her shoulders. She looked down and her eyes widened. Byakuya had wrapped his family scarf around her.

"B-Bya-

"It is best if you did not fall sick right now, especially with your current injuries."

Byakuya returned to his spot opposite her and poured himself some more tea. They drank in silence.

Then Byakuya lifted his head once again. "Rukia."

Rukia looked up, her eyes wide.

"If the proposal is a burden to you, I can take it back." Byakuya deliberated slightly. "We can go back a step as before. Being together… is enough for me." His deep voice was calm and emotionless, but Rukia could detect that painful vulnerability in it. _The one who acts first is the one who fears Loss the most out of the two._

"I…"

"Did I perhaps upset you somehow?"

Rukia looked up in shock. "No!" She looked back down. "I… I am just really tired." Her voice came out in a whisper.

Their eyes met again over the table.

_Then why, Rukia? One word is all it takes. _

_Byakuya. You have no idea how much this heart wants to fight for you. But if it only makes you worse, I won't. I saw you, Byakuya. I saw you cry… saw all the emotions on your face… you were so vulnerable that day. You are carrying so much nightmares and guilt inside, and you kept them all away. They are here to stay, and I don't want them to. I know you love me, Byakuya… and I guess that is all I need to know. I don't know what to do. _

"It is alright if you say no, Rukia. I would not place you in any difficult position. In order not to have any regrets anymore, I had to…" Byakuya lifted his grey eyes to her. "… _try_."

"I…" Rukia gripped her cup of tea hard, so hard her knuckles turned white. "I…" She took a deep breath.

"… am not ready."

_Not ready for the damage this will do to our family, Byakuya._

_Not ready for the pain I might cause you… even if we will be so happy._

Rukia saw the flash of sadness pass quickly again across Byakuya's grey orbs before he nodded and finished his tea. "It is alright, Rukia. Thank you."

He stood up as Rukia looked up, her eyes wide. "B-Bya-

"I will see to it now that your room has been prepared."

* * *

Byakuya strode silently back to the tearoom, lost in thought. But he had not regrets. No regrets at all.

After coming so close to Death, Byakuya knew. He could not lose. Could not lose her, could not lose any time spent apart from her. And so he proposed. He was entirely open to her answer. Of course, his heart hoped so much for her consent, hoped so much for them to be together as man and wife. But he knew he wasn't all that perfect as well. He was a widower, and his past was attached strongly to hers. He knew Rukia loved him but he sometimes wondered if he was a very dishonourable man in her eyes. He also knew the marriage proposal was sudden, in light of all the events that had been happening.

He would leave it all up to her. He would accept any answer. All she needed to know was that he would always wait for her.

Byakuya stopped at the door of the tearoom. He watched her small figure sitting at the tea table. He knew she must be silently beating herself up over what she had just said to him. Byakuya could not stop the small smile curving his lips as he watched her. His silvery heirloom scarf hung down to her lap, where her small hands were twisting the ends nervously.

His eyes widened as she suddenly spoke, her tone exasperated. "Kuchiki Rukia, you must be a fool! _Baka mono! _Not ready? How could you have said that to him?" He watched her as she slapped herself slightly on the cheek.

He heard her gasp suddenly as she looked down at the edges of his scarf, which she had been working into a messy, tight knot in her nervousness. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! His scarf!" She desperately smoothed it out on her lap, knocking the corner of the table in the process and upsetting the teacup. "OH NO!"

Byakuya struggled to control his laughter as he watched her antics. His eyes softened as he continued looking at her. _Rukia, where have you been... all this time?_

He waited a few more seconds before intentionally sweeping his next footstep heavily across the wood, alerting Rukia to his presence. He watched her look up at him with those beautiful violet eyes. "Er, I…" She gestured pathetically at the wet mess on the expensive wooden table.

"Kazumasa will clear that up. I have seen to your room and it is ready."

Rukia clumsily rose to her feet. "Er, I…" She hurriedly took off the scarf wrapped around her shoulders. "I… thank you." She bowed low and offered the scarf to him. Byakuya accepted the scarf and swept off down the hallway, Rukia at his heels.

They stopped outside her bedroom and Rukia looked up awkwardly at Byakuya. "I… I'm so sorry." Her voice came out in a desperate squeak.

"It is alright, Rukia." Byakuya bent down and pressed his lips softly against the side of her face, to kiss her goodnight. But the minute his lips touched her skin, he did not want to stop. His lips trailed down her face, down her cheeks to her neck. He raised his lips slightly to her ear and kissed her softly there once before whispering in his deep voice, "Good night, Rukia."

Byakuya stood back as he watched the beautiful, familiar red appear in Rukia's cheeks again. "G-Good night."

"Everything has been set into your room. You may resume your officer duties tomorrow."

"H-Hai."

In the next moment, the young Captain had turned and strode off in direction of his sleeping quarters, a hint of a hidden smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened as Byakuya bent towards her. She felt his lips touch the side of her face softly in a goodnight kiss, lingering over her skin. Unknowingly, Rukia held her breath. After a second of deliberation, his lips moved down her cheeks softly and easily to her neck, never breaking contact with her skin. The relaxing effect of the tea was long gone, Rukia was already awakened by his touch.

He kissed the little spot below her ears before she heard his deep voice. She shivered pleasurably as it wrapped around her like a warm, fuzzy blanket. Rukia could barely stutter a 'Good night' in return.

"Everything has been set into your room. You may resume your officer duties tomorrow."

Rukia bowed and went into her room. She slid the door close and turned around, pressing her back against it. She was such an idiot. Those words had certainly hurt him. Who in their right mind didn't want to marry Kuchiki Byakuya? No, who in their right mind didn't want to marry the one man they loved? Rukia clasped her hands together. But there was so much at stake, his reputation, his family, his own feelings. She needed to think, she really needed to think.

Rukia's eyes widened as she looked up. She hurriedly ran forward and stopped before her bed, the soft smile curving her lips immediately.

The Sixth Division Captain rabbit plushie smiled up at her on her pillow.

* * *

"_Kuchiki Tai-chou!_"

Byakuya nodded curtly as he walked on, his robes billowing in the wind. He ignored the looks and whispers he was getting, having been accustomed to it ever since he knew how to walk and talk. However, it gave him a long-ago feeling so many months ago, of the incident whereby Rukia had rejected his offer to go on his division as a seated office in favour of a mission to the real world.

Ironically, she had indirectly rejected him once again. But this time, there was no dissatisfaction on his part. He could do with it, because he loved her. He needed nothing more in return.

Byakuya walked through the great doors of the Shinigamis' Captain meeting hall. It seemed as if they were right back where they started.

* * *

"So it was three Arrancar appearances in the real world?" Captain General Yamamoto bent forward on his seat, as the Captains talked amongst themselves.

"Yes. Four to be exact, as two of them were twins." Byakuya had just finished his report on everything that had happened down in the real world. Whatever emotional episodes and key events he could leave out, he left out. The Captains were all shocked with the overall revelations of the incident.

"So the first Arrancar made the Hollows go berserk and consume spirits at an accelerated rate... for fear of Death?" Captain Unohana Retsu asked.

Byakuya nodded silently.

"Their powers were very interesting," Captain Ukitake Jushiro nodded in turn, his long white hair framing his thin face.

Nobody had dared question the nature of the fears Byakuya had faced, understanding his privacy and knowing from the cold expression he wore and the close-ended answers he gave that the nobleman would never answer.

"Very well. I apologize for putting you in such a dangerous spot for the last few months without additional support, Kuchiki Tai-chou. My deep appreciation and gratitude goes out to you for your part in eliminating the threats."

"It is the duty of Shinigamis, Captain General. There is nothing in the duty-

"_Owwwww_!" A loud thud on the doors echoed loudly through the hall, followed by a familiar shout of pain. The Captains looked amongst each other, bewildered, before some laughed.

Byakuya did not, however. His eyes narrowed and he looked up at Captain Yamamoto. "I did not receive notice that Rukia was called here today."

"No, you did not." Captain Yamamoto answered quietly, his ancient eyes fixed on Byakuya. The two Captains looked at each other seriously.

In the meantime, Captain Kyoraku Shunsui opened the door. "Ahhh, Rukia-chan… nice to see you… in with a _bang_ as always."

"K-Kyoraku Tai-chou." Rukia bowed hurriedly before she followed him up to the front. Her eyes widened as she caught side of Byakuya standing at the front as well. She hurriedly bowed her head.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"Captain General." Rukia bowed respectfully.

"I have just heard the full-length report from Kuchiki Tai-chou here about the Arrancar attack. It seemed you have played a pivotal role in eliminating the Arrancars along with Kuchiki Tai-chou."

"A-Ah? No…" Rukia glanced towards Byakuya, whose expression was so cold. "… it is all Kuchiki Tai-chou's abilities that we could get out alive."

"Is it so?" Captain Yamamoto leaned forwards. "I obtained reports that there were traces of power release in the area where you both had the final fight. Traces of a Bankai release… of the_ ice _element."

Rukia gasped out loud, mirroring the shock of the Captains present. Byakuya remained standing, his serious gaze fixed on the Captain General.

"Ukitake Tai-chou has apparently trained his subordinate well."

Ukitake smiled encouragingly at Rukia.

"Though I must ask one question again." Rukia felt Byakuya's body stiffen next to her as Captain Yamamoto spoke. "Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Tai-chou had apparently failed to inform me of this..." Captain Yamamoto's gaze ticked briefly to Byakuya before coming back to Rukia. "... but what did you use to defeat the second set of Arrancar, the twins?"

Rukia gasped and looked up. "I…" She looked at Byakuya, but his eyes were hard on the Captain General. "I…"

_Wherever my master's will is, there I will stand._

"I…"

She could not lie, could she? Rukia tried to look away from those ancient eyes but she found she could not move. The Captain General had not used his massive _reiatsu_ to crush her, but to hold her in place instead, looking into his eyes. She realized then. She had not looked up in shock when he had posed the question. Captain Yamamoto had _made_ her look up.

The ancient eyes bore into her, subtle fierceness reflected in those black orbs.

She could not lie.

"I used... Senbonzakura." Rukia's voice was a whisper.

A wave of shocked shouts went through the Captains. Byakuya kept still, his eyes staring ahead. Rukia's eyes widened herself, as she realized why Byakuya had looked so cold from the minute she stepped into the hall. He knew that it was coming... and that they could not prevent it from happening. She realized then.

They both knew what awaited this revelation.

"Do you understand the laws of Soul Society, Kuchiki Rukia? Apparently not, given that you broke them heavily once before."

"I…"

"It is by ancient law that two Shinigamis cannot wield the same Zanpakutōu. If so, they must fight for the honour of bearing the sword spirit, with the spirit going to the winner, and the loser to be executed."

Rukia gasped.

"You will find that the punishment for this crime is different, given that the Zanpakutōu in question is already in possession of its true owner. As such…"

Rukia felt the massive _reiatsu_ release her and she tried to maintain the strength in her weak legs as Captain Yamamoto spoke the words.

"For the crime of forcibly wielding a Zanpakutou not of your own possession, the unseated officer of Thirteenth Division, Kuchiki Rukia shall be sentenced to death."

* * *

**And here ends Chapter 32, the beginning of the 3rd peak! :D Yes, the death sentence, I hope it doesn't despair you much, right after the sweet marriage proposal. I'm mean like that when it comes to drama mode. :D And I couldn't resist having some Isshin moments in for the going-away moments (just love writing him) and also a little Ichigo-Rukia moment of understanding. And Byakun getting a little more daring with his hints of proposal (and exposing his 'real-world age' XD) I thought twenty-three would be alright, given that Ichigo looks way older than fifteen years old, for me. :P  
**

** Rukia is in conflict about the proposal, given that she's worried about Byakuya's nobility and reputation and also post-Hisana Arrancar episode, she knows how vulnerable he really is. So she is in conflict, and more conflict is thrown in now with the death sentence.  
**

**There is indeed the Soul Society rule that two Shinigamis cannot possess the same Zanpakutou, with both having to fight for the it with the loser being sentenced to death. I believe this information is in the Bleach movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion. Anyone saw the death sentence coming when Rukia controlled Senbonzakura in the previous chapters? Cookies to you if you did, and it means failure of _evenstar lady_ to surprise you once again! :D (which is why I stated previously that I used that storyline for two reasons - that is, to have Rukia shine as the saviour that time and this here, is the second one.) I was toying with the idea of Rukia using Senbonzakura to fight and realized it would fit so nicely into the next plot when they came back to Soul Society. Hope you would enjoy the rest of the story as it unravels!**

**Hope you could review this newest chapter for me and tell me what you think about it, comments/feedback and such! I'd certainly appreciate that and it helps motivate me to write! :D  
**


	34. Reflections from the Heart

**It's me again, with Chapter 34! Lol when I fall into smooth writing, I update much more frequent. :D ****Now this and the following chapter will be a little slower, with not much drama (though you all might need a rest from it now after the back-to-back surprises :P). I was supposed to update this chapter earlier but something happened so I'm currently back in my hometown with very, very limited Internet. Will try to update as soon as I can anyways. :)  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews for the past chapter (lol Yama-ji sure got a lot of bashing XD)... they all made me laugh and smile. Thank you so much! :D  
**

**And here we have Chapter 34. Hope you enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

Rukia did not remember the guards coming out from behind her. She did not remember them escorting her out the Shinigami Captains' meeting hall to the grounds of the Second Division. She did not remember the shocked faces of her Ukitake Tai-chou as she had walked silently past him.

She did not remember the shouts of her fellow Thirteenth Division members along the way, nor the attempt of Renji to push past the guards. She did not remember how the entrance to the Second Division barracks prison looked like, or how her footsteps had echoed in the one empty cell as she stepped in.

But as she sat on the sole chair and watched heavy bars clang shut in front of her, she remembered how it felt to fall asleep with her arms around Byakuya in the real world.

* * *

"My Lord!"

Byakuya watched calmly as his old attendant rushed forward, as fast as he could manage with old age and a chronic limp in his foot.

"Kazumasa."

"I heard… that the young Lady has been sentenced to death for breaking the law!"

Byakuya stared back at Kazumasa and said nothing.

"Where is she held, my Lord? The last time, she was in your division prisons, was she not?"

"They have detained her in the Second Division barracks prison."

"The Second Division?"

"I have no say in this matter, Kazumasa. The Captain General has forbid me to stay out of this matter seeing as I might be…" Byakuya turned his emotionless face away and continued walking to his room. "… _affected_."

* * *

"KUCHIKI TAI-CHOU! What is THIS?"

"You should watch the tone of your voice, Abarai. Or have you forgotten who your superior is?"

"I… I… Kuchiki Tai-chou…" Renji quickly amended in a softer tone as Byakuya looked up at him. "This thing about Rukia…"

"What about it?" Byakuya raised his head calmly to look Renji in the eye.

"W-What are we going to do about it?" Renji's eyes were wide and he was shifting from one foot to the other, restless.

"There is nothing we can do about it. I have been told by Captain General to keep my hands out of this matter."

But RUKIA!" Renji's voice was rising dangerously again. "She's Rukia! And you-

"And I?"

"Y-You proposed to her, Tai-chou!" Renji looked away angrily.

"So I did."

Renji turned to Byakuya, flabbergasted. "So you!…we!… have to…!" He stopped for a moment. "W-What did she answer?"

Byakuya looked up and Renji felt the slight increase of _reiatsu _in the room. "I prefer not to discuss personal issues in the workplace, Abarai."

"H-Hai. B-But-

Byakuya rose from the Captain's chair. "I have some work to do. Finish your report by today and place it on my table, Abarai."

As Byakuya exited the office, he could hear Renji muttering, "_Don't you care? And a better detainment place wouldn't have hurt…_"

* * *

Byakuya strode smoothly along the hallways, his scarf billowing out behind him. His grey eyes stared straight, as his mind drifted…

"_None of the Tai-chous are to mention the reason for her sentence. We cannot risk public knowledge that a Tai-chou's Zanpakutou was taken control of by an unseated officer. It is but a bad name for the Gotei 13, even if consent was given over the sharing of that Zanpakutou." Yamamoto turned to Byakuya as he spoke but Byakuya did not reply._

"_Hai, Captain General." All the Captains bowed._

"_Soi Fon Tai-chou."_

"_Hai, Captain General."_

"_Kuchiki Rukia will be detained in your prison grounds."_

_Byakuya looked up calmly. "As a member of the Kuchiki family, it is my responsibility to ensure she does not escape detainment. I will hold her in my own division barrack prisons… as per the last time." He felt Rukia jerk suddenly next to him. She had not moved for the entirety of time after her sentence had been meted out._

"_Why? Are you afraid that your… __family member__ cannot sustain by my care?" Soi Fon asked, her voice a challenge._

"_I'm afraid the fear should be on your side, should she not sustain by them."_

"_Tai-chous."_

_Both of them looked up at the firm voice of the Captain General._

"_Kuchiki Tai-chou."_

_Byakuya looked ahead to the Captain General._

"_I have to ask you to let go off this matter permanently. Considering the current circumstances, you might be…" Yamamoto's gaze ticked off into the line of Captains. "… deeply affected."_

_Without waiting for Byakuya's answer, Yamamoto turned to the remaining Captains. "I want the Research Division to work on all existing portals in and out of Soul Society at any time. I want a universal barrier placed around Soul Society that barricades against invasion. All Tai-chous, send a team of fifty men daily to patrol the grounds, to ensure no intruders get in. We don't want any drama like the last time."_

"_Hai."_

"_Would we be able to get out ourselves, Yama-ji? For matters completely unrelated to this?" Kyoraku asked as he adjusted his straw hat. _

"_No, no one, Captain or otherwise, is to leave Soul Society in the meantime. __The barrier won't be for long, given as the sentence takes place in three days."_

_Byakuya's eyes widened as Rukia's head shot up. She did not say anything however, and bowed her head down immediately._

"_Three days? There's no time for appeal, Captain General!" Ukitake stated, his voice adamant._

"_There will be no appeal. The sentence is… final."_

"_But-_

"_Guards." Soi Fon's voice spoke and six ninjas immediately appeared behind Rukia._

_Byakuya stepped forward. _"_I will not allow a noble to be confined in the Nest of Maggots."_

"_Rest easy, Kuchiki Tai-chou. We don't know what might happen to such a pretty girl like her down there," Soi Fon replied sarcastically, and Byakuya's reiatsu flared in response. Soi Fon allowed hers to flare in retaliation, before speaking again. "Kuchiki Rukia will be kept in the barracks prison in the Second Division. She will be treated to the same extent as she was… in your division, Kuchiki Tai-chou."_

_Byakuya did not say anything._

"_Guards, escort the prisoner out."_

As Byakuya walked, his hand curled into a tight fist, out of sight in his black robes.

* * *

"_Kuchiki-san!_"

Rukia looked up in surprise at the voice.

"Kiyone? Sentaro?"

"Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia smiled and stood up from the chair. She approached the bars, where the third-seat duo of her Thirteenth division pushed against each other to get closer to her.

"How are you?" She smiled.

"We are good!" Sentaro gave her a salute. "Kuchiki-san, you look very thin," Kiyone said, looking at Rukia worriedly.

"Hey, why did you start off with such a sad opening? Kuchiki-san's worried enough as it is!" Sentaro yelled at his colleague.

"I… I… B-But it's true!"

Rukia smiled. "It's fine, Kiyone, Sentaro."

"Did you eat? Have they been treating you well? If they aren't, let us know! We will report this to Tai-chou and he will see to it!"

"Or we will just beat them up!"

Rukia laughed slightly. "They are treating me fine, and I get my meals regularly. Do not worry."

She watched the doubtful expressions on her colleagues' faces. "Really."

"Kuchiki-san, don't worry. Tai-chou is doing everything he can to get you out of there. He's been really worried about you."

Rukia looked up, her face worried. "Do not let Tai-chou worry. Take care of his health."

"Will do! Tai-chou comes first for me!"

"He comes first for ME!"

"Shut up!"

Rukia laughed. "And tell him to stop trying to help."

Two shocked expressions met the statement. "K-Kuchiki-san! What are you saying?"

"I am saying…" Rukia took a deep breath. "… _to just let it be_."

"B-But…"

"There's no point worrying about what has already been decided." Rukia smiled softly. "Let it be, Kiyone, Sentaro."

"K-Kuchiki-san…"

"TIME'S UP!" The rough guard appeared at the door, his face unfriendly and intimidating.

Sentaro immediately bristled. "Can't you see we are talking?"

"Orders of Soi Fon Tai-chou. If you refuse, do not wrong me if I use force."

"Sentaro, Kiyone, you better go. Thank you so much for visiting me."

Rukia smiled at them both and without another word, walked back to her chair quietly. Her colleagues stood, frozen with shock, before being escorted out by the guard.

_Thank you._

_

* * *

_

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia looked up and she stood up straight from her chair. Wide-eyed, she watched as the entire squad of Captains approached her prison cell. Every single Captain save for one.

Byakuya.

She had not seen him once ever since she was taken away by the guards. Rukia did not mind anyway.

Now she bowed before the Captains and greeted all of them formally. A lot of them looked grim such as her own Ukitake Tai-chou, Kyoraku Tai-chou and Hitsugaya Tai-chou. The rest appeared expressionless or rather, disguising their expressions. This, Rukia did not mind as well.

"We came here to hear your last words before the execution tomorrow. We decided to do it today as Kuchiki Tai-chou has gone home and we would prefer him not to be here and get affected."

"B-Byakuya?" Rukia could not help the anxious tone in her voice. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing is wrong," Yamamoto remarked. "I have just removed him from your death sentence affair so as not to affect, or burden him." He looked up at Rukia.

Rukia bowed her head and smiled softly. "_Arigatou_."

"And now, if you would like to do some reflection for us all. You have been quite the fiasco, besides your ryoka friends. You have broken the Shinigami law once, but it did not stop you breaking another in succession. I'm afraid I cannot fill in for you another time, Kuchiki Rukia."

"_Hai_. Please do not feel burdened, Captain General. And I'm truly sorry for my past actions, and take full responsibility for them. However…" Rukia lifted her head up. "I do not regret and if given another chance... will _not_ take them back."

"K-Kuchiki-san!" Ukitake exclaimed, his voice panicked. Rukia knew she was effectively burning her chance for an appeal to save her life, even if the slightest chance for it.

"I won't take it back. The first time I transferred my powers to a human as a Shinigami, I did it to save his family, his life and mine. He is a talented boy, and full of potential as an extremely powerful being, that much I could detect. He is brash, full of life and has a loving family, two sisters. He is protective and loving of them and was willing to sacrifice himself to save them. I, who never had the love of a family, should never subject one to the same pain I have gone through in my life."

Rukia's hands clasped in front of her. "And I would never, ever take back my second action. I took possession of another Shinigami's Zanpakutou to fight for his life, and mine. My Zanpakutou was rendered useless and so I had to use his effective one. He has suffered too much in this life, carrying too much burden and responsibility ever since he was born into a noble family. And even as he performed the tasks flawlessly and allowed his carefree way of life to be drained off him in order to step into the mantle of duty, he was only rewarded with slight flashes of happiness before it was replaced with horrible losses. I cannot let him suffer anymore. I am determined to let him be happy in this life, and am determined to be the one to make him happy. And I, a woman, should always protect the man I love with all my heart. Even it means breaking the laws."

The entire squad observed her, keeping silent at her words. Rukia's throat felt tight, but she wasn't going to shed tears this time. There was no need to cry, these were all her true feelings. She had fought, cried, laughed, feared, smiled, experienced them all.

"I was never one to abide by the laws. If they came between my principles of good and bad, I will follow my heart without stopping to think of the restrictions which have been laid down since generations. Because at the end of the day, I do not wish to regret. I want to live life, knowing that I've lived it right, lived it as I want to live, and not as I should."

Rukia stopped, as she realized her voice was getting more forceful. She slowly bowed. "But I truly apologize for my actions." She looked up at the Captains, only to meet the angry eyes of the Captain General.

"It is because of Shinigamis like you that Soul Society is thrown into terrible chaos every once in a while. The select few of you are very talented, so easy to mold to contribute to Soul Society. But because of that slight freedom and exaggerated sense of righteousness, you can unravel everything loose just for your principles. Have you ever stopped to think of others? Of how it might impinge on the laws as a whole? I'd have thought Kuchiki Tai-chou would have taught you well on that."

With that, Captain General Yamamoto turned on his heels and walked off, leaving no choice for the Captains but to sweep after him, leaving the lone Shinigami behind cold bars.

Rukia kept her head bowed down, trying to suppress the bitter tears tickling her throat.

* * *

Byakuya walked slowly through the quiet walkway of the mansion. It was so quiet, so dark.

It was the second night.

The next time the moon rose, it would be the night before Rukia's execution. The punishment method meted out by the Captain General was the harshest in the last few decades. It had been decided that the punishment to await her would be the use of the _spirit-sealing pit_. It had been an ancient form of execution in which Shinigami criminals were thrown into a pit. This pit was made of _sekki sekki_ rock, the stone that absorbs spiritual power, preventing the prisoner from using their powers and rendering them defenceless. Hollows were then thrown into the pit with the criminal as the means of execution.

It was inhumane. Barbaric.

It was what awaited Rukia.

It was what awaited her after she successfully saved both their lives with his Zanpakutou.

It was what awaited her after she became the only person other than he, Kuchiki Byakuya to freely wield Senbonzakura.

It was what awaited her after she had become the one person he had learnt to love and open his heart to.

Byakuya's knuckles were hard and bone-white as he walked on. He stopped at a room, before sliding the door open and walking in. Rukia's bedroom.

Byakuya settled himself at the table and looked at the shiny, polished wood. He moved his hand over the surface, stopping suddenly as he felt the rough texture of a carving. Byakuya peered closer at the table and saw the smiling carved face of a rabbit. Rukia had carved a rabbit into the expensive antique table provided for her paperwork use. Byakuya's fingers traced the carving slightly before he turned to her bed at the side. The rabbit plushie with its Captain _haori_ smiled back at him from its position on the bed. Rukia had placed it with its head resting on the pillow and tucked it in adorably with the blanket before she had left for her first day in Soul Society.

She hadn't returned since.

Byakuya turned back to the table and opened the drawer on the side. There were only a few things in there. Some books on training, a few reports which appeared to be hastily put together... and a rolled piece of paper tucked neatly at the side of the drawer. Byakuya's eyes widened as he unrolled that piece of papyrus. He stared at the smudged spots of green on the somewhat wrinkled paper. He remembered her tears, her bitterness as she held desperately onto this, his Seaweed Ambassador painting.

_What is it you want with me?_

_And you left me to pick up the pieces all on my own…_

_So just leave me if you are going to leave, and don't come back to break me all over again!_

_Why do you do this to me?_

Byakuya touched the paper with the tips of his fingers, his grey eyes hardening as the night wore on.

_Rukia._

_

* * *

_

Rukia opened her eyes in the dark.

It was night, the second night. One more sight of the moon and then it would be her execution day.

Rukia did not know what to do. What to feel.

She was scared, that was for certain. But she wasn't scared of the pain or what would be decided as the method of punishment.

She was scared of dying. Scared… of leaving behind everything. She had had everything.

She was happy, the happiest she had ever been in her life. Finishing the mission in the real world after so long... enjoying her time whilst being down there in the real world... coming home… and being with him.

It was _unbelievable_, _surreal_… to be with him. She had felt like the only woman in the world, his woman. They had been so close… so close to having everything.

Having his hand wrapped around hers as they walked home in the rain... feeling his firm hand around her waist... hearing him whisper in her ears so unbearably soft. Rukia could throw everything away, _everything_… just for this. Feel his lips on hers, drown in his grey eyes as they burned their way into her heart, feel him tremble above her as they burned in ecstasy together, hear him call out her name in need.

_Everything._

She remembered her thoughts just a few nights ago, as she had wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him on the bed.

_She had come so close to Death so many times. Every day was precious. Every day that she did not hold him, every day that she did not show him she loved him was a waste. Nothing could guarantee that she would always have moments like this, have him like this. _

No, nothing had guaranteed it. And it appeared that those moments were near over. Why had it become like this? How could it all turn in a flash of a moment's answer and dictating words? It had always appeared strange to Rukia that things could change so suddenly.

It didn't matter. What mattered was that Rukia was so thankful she had embraced him then, and drifted off to sleep in his arms. She was taking that memory, the warmth and happiness... all with her.

She was so thankful for the past few months. So thankful for all the moments she had been through. And for the one person she had been with through all of them.

It didn't matter. Rukia knew deep down in her heart that given a choice over not having gone down to the real world but taking up the seated officer position than going down there and experiencing everything with him and dying the next day. She would choose to experience all she had with him again and again.

She was just scared… of the moment when she would lose all of it.

_Byakuya_.

* * *

**And there you have it, Chapter 34! :D I hope you enjoyed it despite the shortness of this chapter. The highlight of this chapter is the 'reflection' Rukia made, I really loved writing that out because it just showed how mature she has gotten throughout this story... from her actions and feelings-wise. :) Chapter 35 will be rather short as well, I believe... because these two chapters are just the 'filler' chapters again (1 chapter per day) before the execution. I would write the execution straight away but I thought if it came just one chapter after she was sentenced, it'd seem a bit rushed. So hope you'd bear with me on that... and watch for Chapter 36, which is the climax of the third peak! :D**

**The harsh death sentence given out to Rukia here is indeed Bleach material... I think it was stated in the Bleach manga chapter 87. The full explanation of this sentence was in this chapter so I won't elaborate on that much more. :)  
**

**I guess that's all... and hope you'd keep with me, and 'To Win You Back'! And lastly, do review this chapter for me (even it's a little on the short side :D) and give me any comments/feedback you might have. Would really appreciate it, and it'd help motivate me to keep writing! Thank you very much! :)  
**


	35. The Final Night

**It's me again... this time with Chapter 35. :D The third peak (pretty short peak actually :D) unravels immediately with the upcoming Chapter 36. And I will make an announcement here that at this point, 'To Win You Back' is due to end with Chapter 38... so it is just 3 chapters away before this year-long fic finally ends and I accomplish what I set out to do last August. :D **

**Thank you to all reviewers for Chapter 34! :) I really appreciate it, each and every one of the review. They were all very motivating to read! :D**

**And now here's Chapter 35, still rather short but hope you enjoy regardless. :)  
**

* * *

"Tai-chou, what should we do?"

"Tai-chou, we are prepared now! There was no appeal granted for Kuchiki-san... so this calls for a different measure! Guide us and we shall follow! Is there any necessary equipment we have to get ready?"

Ukitake looked up at his two determined subordinates quietly. "Is there _anything_ we can do?"

He watched Kiyone and Sentaro falter slightly. "T-Tai-chou, what do you mean?"

"The Captain General has had all entry points into Soul Society blocked. He is determined not to let any _ryoka_ enter the area to rescue Kuchiki-san again. It is better as well…" Ukitake looked up. "… because I think the Captain General will kill whoever who stands in the way of law this time."

"But-

"It is better if we do not inform the _ryoka_ as well. I do not wish for such young and spirited people to lose their lives…" His eyes saddened. "And there is no more time for preparation."

"W-We can do it, Tai-chou!"

"Yes, Tai-chou!" For the first time, the usually-bickering duo stood in complete agreement and spirit.

"_Don't_." Ukitake looked up, his voice suddenly firm and serious. "I order both of you to stay out of this matter. Do you know the method of execution that has been meted out for Kuchiki-san?"

"N-No."

"It is the _Spirit-Sealing Pit_."

Both the third-seated officers cried out in horror. "B-But HOW? I thought that method was long ago scrapped for being too barbaric! A-And Kuchiki-san-

"The Captain General has decided to use it as a direct warning to other Shinigamis who dare breach the law a second time. You understand now, don't you? There is no _Sokyoku_ this time, which we can directly destroy. When all of us enter the Pit, we all lose our powers as well."

He watched as the colour drained from both Kiyone and Sentaro's faces.

"O-Or we can r-rescue her _now_, Tai-chou! Take her away before they escort her to the execution grounds!"

"There is a reason why the Captain General placed Kuchiki-san under the Second Division eye of Soi Fon Tai-chou and her expert corps. Surely you, Kiyone, can remember how harsh they can be when punishing others," Ukitake turned to the Kiyone, who unconsciously clutched her chest at the memory. "Therefore, both of you are not to partake in any rescue mission, no matter what."

"But Tai-chou!"

"Your word, Kiyone. Sentaro."

Both the officers looked at each other helplessly before bowing. "_H-Hai_."

Ukitake rose from his seat. "Now I have an appointment with Kyoraku Tai-chou."

"T-Tai chou, but Kuchiki-san's execution day is tomorrow..."

Ukitake raised his head up to the skies, his eyes troubled.

"We can only hope for a miracle now."

* * *

"Tai-chouuuuuu!"

"What is it, Matsumoto?"

"This Kuchiki-san business…"

Hitsugaya looked up from the reports he was reviewing. "What?"

"Is she really going to die? What was she punished for?"

Hitsugaya turned back to his papers. "For breaking one of the standard laws." He remembered the soft voice as Kuchiki Rukia had spoke.

_I used… Senbonzakura._

Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes narrowed.

"Tai-chou, shall I inform Kurosaki Ichigo of this? Maybe he could do something about-

"No_._"

"Why not, Tai-chou?" Matsumoto's voice turned from whiny to one indignant.

"It is far too dangerous. Even if he did make it in time, he won't be able to fight the Captain General."

Matsumoto folded her hands in front of her huge bosom. "What did Kuchiki-san do to land this punishment? The last time she was hit with a death sentence was because of lending her powers to Kurosaki Ichigo, which was a ridiculously light offence, though it was due to the idiot Aizen then. We have to make sure the punishment given this time is just, Tai-chou."

When Hitsugaya did not respond, Matsumoto planted herself across the table from him. "Kuchiki Tai-chou _proposed_ to her! She's about to get _married_! Do you know how many women want to get married, let alone married to Kuchiki Tai-chou? With due exception to your popularity as well, Tai-chou, of course." She was met with a death glare as a response.

Matsumoto tapped her chin with her index finger. "Speaking about Kuchiki Tai-chou... what is he _doing_? Shouldn't he be going all out to get her out of the prison? He loves her, doesn't he?" She sighed. "What has Kuchiki-san done to deserve all the bad things?"

Hitsugaya's writing stopped on the paper.

_What indeed? _

_

* * *

_

Rukia's eyes widened. She hurriedly stood up and walked to the bars.

"_Renji!_"

"Hey." Her red-haired childhood friend smiled at her.

Rukia smiled back at him. "How are you?"

"I might ask you the same thing."

Rukia laughed. "I'm alright. No different."

"Well, I'm worried." Renji said, looking at Rukia hard. "I mean… what the hell is all THIS?" He burst out.

Rukia spoke quietly. "_Retribution_, I guess."

"What did you do... to land _another_ death sentence? Man, you must nurse some liking to felonies! Either that, or you are just an idiot!"

Rukia laughed lightly. "Guess I am."

Silence fell between the both of them, before Rukia spoke.

"H-How's Byakuya?"

Renji looked away. "He's good."

"That's good."

"Rukia, what happened between you and him?"

Rukia looked up and Renji was staring at her.

"I... We…" Rukia stopped. "We were… _together_."

"I know that much. He proposed to you that day, we all heard it."

Rukia smiled and looked down.

Renji hesitated. "Er… so what did you say?"

"I…" Rukia looked up and met Renji's curious eyes. Then her mouth split into a mischievous smirk. "You're still the same, _Eyebrows._ Nosing into others' businesses."

She watched the indignant expression appear on Renji's face, his extravagant eyebrows twitching in anger. "Why you little-

He stopped as Rukia spoke again. "And Byakuya…"

"Can you not call Tai-chou like that? It sounds… _strange_." Renji shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head.

"Renji… the last four months in my life was like a dream. No, better than a dream." Rukia's eyes softened. "Byakuya… what we shared together… what we went through… it was…" Renji watched her through the bars as tears formed in her eyes.

"…_ it was the happiest time of my life_."

Rukia smiled as she looked down at her lap. "I am very thankful I got to experience all those moments with him before my life is over…" Her voice softened to a whisper. "And I am so thankful I had the chance to… _fall in love_."

She looked up as Renji moved from the bars.

"I will get him to rescue you." Renji turned resolutely to the door. "With his power, he could take on the entire Captain squad for a bit and still escape with you."

"RENJI!"

He turned back to Rukia.

"Please don't…"

"Rukia, you idiot! Captain Yamamoto has sealed all portals to Soul Society! That Ichigo is not coming here to save you this time, whether or not he's dying to! And Kuchiki Tai-chou, I don't know about him, but he doesn't seem to _CARE_! You are going to die!"

Rukia smiled. "Am I?" Her hands fisted slightly at her sides, before loosening. "I cannot afford to trouble him any longer."

"TROUBLE HIM! If you don't trouble him now, you will never have the chance to trouble him anymore! You will never have the chance to whatever-you-want-to him! You will never see him again!"

Renji stopped as he looked at Rukia. A silver tear slid down her pale cheek as she smiled.

"I know…" She smiled, as another drop fell from her violet eyes. "_I know_… "

"Rukia…" Renji held his hand out through the bars, and she clasped his hand.

"And I have to pain you again to promise me…" Her fingers tightened on Renji's as he looked up in surprise. "Promise me you would not drive guilt into his heart to rescue me. Or do anything to influence him to rescue me. Or to communicate to him in any way to save me."

"Rukia!" Renji shouted indignantly but Rukia held onto his hand.

"_Please_, Renji…"

Renji looked at the woman before him, the very girl who had grown up alongside him in the Rukongai, the girl who had joined him in the ranks of the Shinigami… and the girl he had lost in the twist of a sister's promise.

"Fine."

Rukia smiled and placed her head onto their hands. "_Arigatou_, Renji."

"I will save you myself then."

"HUH?" Rukia's head shot up.

"I will save you. I will beat them back long enough and take you away from here. And when it's all died down, you can sneak back here to see… him or whatever. Or we could start anew somewhere…"

"Renji, you CAN'T! They will KILL you!"

"Hey, I'm Abarai Renji, remember? I have been cut down so many times and still standing, see? And I-

"_Renji, please_."

He stopped and looked at her. Rukia's voice had gone so soft, it was almost helpless.

"Let me spend tonight in peace and fondness of the memories and moments in my life… and not of worrying about my friends coming to a pointless rescue… and risk losing their lives… just for me."

Renji stared at her incredulously as she continued.

"We all fear Death. We fear when it would come, whether we would be ready by then." Rukia remembered the battles she had fought alongside Byakuya against the Arrancars, the moments of tension, fear, hopelessness, whether they would survive the battle at the end of the day. "It could be a fatal encounter with an enemy, dying during battle… dying of sickness… and whether we have experienced enough of Life by then… and if we have truly lived life as we would…"

She looked up. "… _and I have_."

"Rukia, are you out of your mind? Are you giving up?" Renji spread his hands out in frustration. "You shouldn't! You need to live! You…" Renji seemed to be searching for the right words to say. "… you can't leave _him_, can you?"

His words hit right home. Rukia's head shot up. "_Arigatou_, Renji," she whispered as she heard the footsteps of the guard. "Thank you for coming to see me."

As the indignant lieutenant was hassled out by the guard, the silver tears dotted the wooded floor of the prison cell.

* * *

Rukia curled up on the sheets, shivering slightly. It was cold here in the barracks prison but she could put up with it. It was nothing… compared to her Bankai.

In spite of herself, Rukia found herself smiling softly at the memory, the memory when she had her Bankai for the first... and last time against a full-fledged enemy. She curled up some more.

Soi Fon had given her a simple bed and pillow for tonight. "For a last good night's rest," She had smirked at Rukia, before disappearing with her huge lieutenant, Omaeda Marechiyo behind her.

_It is right. This is right… like this. _

She shouldn't ask for more. She had come this far, experienced so many things when there were Shinigamis who died during duty everyday. She couldn't ask for more.

_It is alright. _

She had experienced the happiness that surged through her heart as her friends came to save her life... the hope that burst into fire in her body, the overwhelming thankfulness and gratitude that so many people cared... the bitterness that it might cost them their lives and yet here they were, prepared to throw it all away for her.

Once was enough.

_Thank you for everything…_

Her eyes slid closed as she drifted off to sleep. She allowed her mind to drift to a moment in the future, where she greeted Byakuya happily at the door as he came home from his duties. Where he would bent down and kiss her, his little wife softly on the forehead, before allowing her to lead him off to the dinner hall. Where they would talk about each other's days in their respective headquarters as they ate dinner together. Where they would fall asleep that night and wake up to a new day in each other's arms, for always. It was all impossible now, but her heart ached only a little with the sweet bitterness of it.

_I am at peace…_

_

* * *

_

"I thought I heard something."

"Hmm?" The guard looked over at his fellow colleague, leaning against the door frame of the entrance to the Second Division headquarters. "What do you mean?"

"I thought I heard someone approach-

Twin hits were heard at the entrance before the guards fell to the floor.

'_Secret _Mobile Unit_?_' Byakuya heard his sarcastic, younger self ask silently as he walked past the unconscious guards.

He paused in the Second Division grounds before silently sweeping off to his left, disappearing in the process.

Byakuya Flashstepped to the grounds of the barracks prison and promptly knocked out the other two guards guarding the area. He then walked in through the door. The prison was an endless line of empty cells, save for one.

Byakuya slowly walked up to the middle cell and looked down calmly at the small figure curled up on the floor. His cold, hard eyes immediately softened.

_Rukia._

She was lying on some sheets, her head onto the pillow. Her hair fell over her closed eyes slightly as she slept, her expression a little uneasy. Her chest rose and fell with each routine breath.

Byakuya produced a silver pin from his robe sleeves and inserted it into the keyhole. He was going to have to pay attention to this. All a troublemaker had to do was to learn lock-picking skills in the real world and then one could unleash the entire contents of the Nest of Maggots onto the community.

With several twists and turns, Byakuya heard the soft click. The door swung noiselessly open. He stepped into the cell, no sound coming from his footsteps.

Byakuya settled himself next to the small figure. She was shivering slightly, no doubt cold. He watched the slivers of moonlight play across her face from the window bars. Whatever dreams she were having, they weren't good.

Byakuya laid himself down next to her, watching her carefully. Then he placed his hands around her as softly as he could and hugged her to him. She did not stir, but moved closer to the warmth. Byakuya felt something notch at his heart.

He stayed like that for a long time, deep hours into the night holding her in his arms. Until the dark midnight clouds covered the moon. Until he felt her move slightly in his arms, a sign that those pretty violets eyes would open very soon.

He bent down and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, so tender and soft so she would not awake.

_Goodbye, Rukia._

_

* * *

_**And so ends Chapter 35. It's a pretty sad chapter actually (and should be rather heartwrenching and frustrating for you), so hope you can bear with me just a little bit because the next Chapter 36 looms, and the end of the third peak! Do wait for that. :)  
**

**I have not much to discuss about Chapter 35 here, only more reflections and feelings of Rukia, this time coupled with her Thirteenth Division squad, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya and of course her close friend, Renji. :) And the little nighttime visit of Byakuya's.  
**

**And hope you'd review this chapter for me despite its shortness and little content... and give me any feedback/comments you have, would really really appreciate it as it helps motivate me! :D  
**


	36. A Rescue?

_"There would be no passion in this world if we never had to fight for what we __love." -Susie Switzer-  
_

**Chapter 36 is finally here! :D I hope you will enjoy this one... though it might come with a bit of surprise (whether or not you'd like it, that remains to see until you have read the whole thing :D). I hope you enjoy this regardless.**

**Thank you for all reviews of the previous chapter! *hugs***

**Now here we have Chapter 36. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

The wind blew treacherous and sharp through the wide area. Captain General Yamamoto sat on the chair overlooking the line of Shinigami Captains on the left and lieutenants on the right, a huge distance of space between these two lines.

And right in the middle of this space was… the _Spirit-Sealing Pit_. It sunk into the ground as a deep, black hole. The _sekki sekki_ rock shone like innocent marble, white and glistening. And yet the elite Shinigamis stood twenty steps away from the mouth of the pit and its potential _reiatsu_-draining power, as instructed by Captain Yamamoto.

The massive crowd of Shinigami officers stood at the rear of the arena, where a line of Second Division guards blocked the perimeter of the execution area. Almost every Shinigami was present, having heard of the horrible sentence awaiting the Kuchiki princess, whom they all knew on good terms and who was always polite despite her fairytale adoption into the noble family. All of them were talking loudly, in contrast to the quiet squad of powerful, high-ranking Shinigamis gathered ahead.

_"How could they?"_

_"What did Kuchiki Rukia do?"_

_"This is madness!"_

The loud flurry of voices turned into shouts as they saw a small figure walk out across the arena, escorted by six black-clad guards. The entourage stopped a good way from the pit, facing the Captain General.

The overwhelming noise stopped.

"_Kuchiki Rukia_." The ancient voice spoke.

Rukia looked up quietly, the edges of her hair sweeping the collar of her white kimono.

"Today is the day you will be executed for your crime."

Rukia remained looking straight and nodded. "Yes, Captain General."

"Do you stand by your last words yesterday?"

Byakuya's head rose up slightly to look at the Captain General. Rukia nodded again, her voice soft. "Yes."

"Do you know what this is, that you stand before?"

Rukia had already seen the pit on the way in. She watched the dark, black hole for a while. "The Spirit-Sealing Pit."

"This method of execution will be used for your sentence today."

A massive roar went up in the crowd of Shinigamis at the end of the arena.

_"W-What!"_

_"They are really going to sap her off her spiritual energy and set a Hollow on her?"_

_"She would not have committed any crime deserving of this cruel punishment!"_

Rukia looked up. "_Hai_."

Yamamoto put his hands together as he sat back in his chair. "Get ready then. Guards."

Rukia bowed slowly to the Captain General. She felt the guards alongside her move forward, closer to the black hole and she stepped with them. Slowly, they approached the Spirit-Sealing Pit.

Five steps away from the mouth of the pit, Rukia felt it. The immense draining power of the _sekki sekki_ rock. She felt the first of her _reiatsu_ start to flow away, as if swept bit by bit by the soft breeze around her.

This was her only time.

Rukia looked up at Byakuya.

It was the first time seeing him in three days, ever since her sentence was meted out. He looked so handsome and regal, like the Kuchiki noble head and Division Captain that he was. His _kenseikan_, the silver windflower silk scarf, the Captain _haori_. His handsome face, the grey eyes, the strong chin. Lean figure, broad shoulders, and flawless appearance.

Rukia smiled softly, taking the few precious seconds to fix that image permanently into her heart.

_I don't blame you, Byakuya._

Rukia stared straight at Byakuya, trying to let him see that she fully accepted her fate, and bore no hatred to him. But he would not look at her, keeping his hard gaze ahead of him, though she knew he was not focusing on what he was looking at. He was just trying not to look at her.

_I understand, Byakuya. _

Rukia felt her spiritual power slowly drain away. She was going to stand tall, and not collapse. She wasn't going to make him suffer or feel conflicted and burdened any longer.

_I thank you. _

She closed her eyes as she heard the guards retreat from behind her. Then she saw Captain Soi Fon step away from the line of Captains and approach her from behind.

_Thank you for everything. The memories, the moments, the feelings… the love. _

She felt Soi Fon's hand on her back, before the hard push and she plummeted into the darkness.

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

Byakuya watched as Soi Fon pushed Rukia forcefully into the dark hole. Rukia did not make a sound, just disappeared into the blackness of the circle. She stood straight, did not cry out, did not gasp, did not say a word. Just silence. Resignation.

In the distance, Byakuya could hear the roar of the Hollow they were going to utilize for the sentence. He could hear the sounds as it trashed around nearby, waiting for the time to feast. He could picture the massive crushing body and the deadly sharp teeth.

Byakuya stood straight, motionless.

"_Sting all Enemies to Death… Suzumebachi!_"

Byakuya saw the sword begin to glow in Soi Fon's right hand before it merged onto her hand as a black and yellow gauntlet. A chain linked it to the sharp yellow stinger blade on the middle finger.

Soi Fon stepped toward the hole and held out her right arm, where the yellow and black Zanpakutou shone on her hand, sharp and deadly. She stopped some safe steps before the edges, guarding the entrance. She then turned to Byakuya and smirked at him, as if challenging him to come and get Rukia. Byakuya did not move an inch, nor did his calm expression falter.

* * *

Rukia hit the stone floor hard and looked up, rubbing her arms. It had been a long way down. The light above her seemed like a pinprick. Rukia turned to face the pit in which she was in. The walls were rounded here, much like the bottom of a massive, wide well. They were smooth and white, as she touched her hand to the wall.

Rukia's spiritual power was long sapped dry.

_ No way out._

Rukia closed her eyes.

And that was when she heard the terrible roar of the Hollow.

* * *

Byakuya watched the enormous Hollow as the Second Division guards heaved the chains around it towards the mouth of the pit.

It was a massive Hollow, worm-like with a dozen eyes on the top of its head. The chest was armoured with thick plates of skin and the tail swished back and forth, powerful and lethal. The Hollow opened its mouth and let out a roar that shook the ground around the arena, displaying rows of sharp teeth.

Byakuya stared ahead as they released the Hollow and sent it down into the Spirit-Sealing Pit.

_ Rukia._

He flashed back on last night.

_Byakuya curled up next to Rukia in her cell, and she never knew that he had stayed by her side for that short period in the night. He had vanished the second he felt her twitching, leaving only his warmth as her company for the cold._

_Byakuya had then proceeded to that room in his mansion, the Kuchiki altar room. The place where all his ancestors stood watch over the peace and prosperity of the royal bloodline, and also where he now kept Hisana's picture. The noble house. The name that held all of the respect and honour of Soul Society. The family who upheld the rules… above all other._

_"My Lord, dispel the fear and uncertainty in your heart," Kazumasa had spoken behind him._

_Byakuya had closed his eyes before his ancestors._

_ Forgive me. _

Soi Fon felt the powerful rush of air as a figure materialized expertly right next to her. She did not have time to react, the reflexes and speed were just too powerful. The next second, a force hit her so hard in her stomach she was thrown back from the pit entrance towards the stone wall of the arena. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized she was not going to be able to stop herself in time before crashing into the hard structure.

Damn it!

"_Tsk_."

Soi Fon felt the familiar touch around her waist and the wind as she was pulled away from the wall by quick Flash steps. Master Flash steps. She looked up gratefully.

"Always in _trouble _are we, Soi Fon?"

"_Y-Yoruichi-sama_!"

"That little Byakuya will always be the same. He doesn't see anything else in front of him when he wants something so badly." Yoruichi placed Soi Fon gently on her feet.

They both turned to the hole in the center where Byakuya had just disappeared into.

* * *

Rukia backed away as she watched the massive Hollow rise up from its position from where it had landed in the pit. She had never come to appreciate how enormous a Hollow actually was, when you could not fly up in the air and land slashes on it with your blade. When all you could do is stand powerless and watch as it advanced on you.

It was just Rukia and the Hollow now.

She watched its mouth open displaying the sharp teeth, watched its greedy yellow eyes. She heard the echoing roar all around her.

She couldn't run, didn't even want to run. Why prolong the pain?

Rukia suppressed the small fear that had sprung into her heart momentarily. No, it was alright. She allowed the image of Byakuya to fill her mind, her body, her everything. The warmth followed easily as she thought about him. Unexpectedly, her lips curled into a smile.

_It's time._

Rukia closed her eyes and gave everything over.

* * *

Byakuya had timed his actions properly. He had probably only a few seconds before the stone absorbed the bulk of his spiritual power. Byakuya had to move fast, and precise. He had gotten Soi Fon out of the way (and paid her back in doubles for what she had done to Rukia), and now he had condensed his _reiatsu_ into a powerful orb around himself. He figured by doing so, the absorbing power would eat away at the _reiatsu_ on the outer side, leaving him with enough residual power to finish the Hollow and get Rukia out of this place. And he was right, as he felt the outer layers of his power begin to peel away but his core _reiatsu_ still intact right within him. Byakuya did not have any time to lose. He could see the enormous shadow of the Hollow as he grasped his sword firmly before him.

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

"_My Lord, dispel the fear and uncertainty in your heart."_

"_There is no uncertainty nor fear, Kazumasa. I have to fight for this… for her. For _my _life__."_

_Kazumasa smiled. "Then you have already decided. So stand strong, straight and proud to do it, my Lord."_

"_The Kuchiki elders will be very disappointed in your influence, Kazumasa," Byakuya spoke as he looked up over the countless golden name plaques._

"_I beg your pardon, my Lord, but on the contrary. They will be angered certainly… but I believe they will be secretly proud of this Kuchiki who stood up against the conventional royal family rules… in the face of love, something most royalties have a tendency to… lack."_

_Byakuya continued staring ahead. "I have broken the rules more times than the rest of the Kuchiki family put together. But this, the third time, I am breaking them... without doubt." _

_He let the unspoken words drift in his thoughts. 'I carry a lot on my shoulders. My Captaincy, my family name, the nobility reputation. Lest I fail tomorrow, I have let everyone down, including the Kuchiki noble name. But what more important... is that I am completely prepared to do so.'_

_"I have to attempt this."  
_

_Kazumasa smiled. "Attempt? My Lord, you sound as if you are clueless of your own power. But worry not too much, my Lord…" He bent over his young master and spoke into his ear. "… for love always prevails in the end."_

_

* * *

_

Rukia heard that familiar voice, and she felt like the sun itself had come down to shine in the dreaded darkness she was in. It was sweeter than that of the beautiful tinkling windchime tunes, sweeter than the birds calling out to each other in spring, sweeter than anything Rukia had ever heard in her life.

_How things could change…_

A second ago, she was at peace, completely ready for the final wrenching feel of pain. But just the sound of his voice could turn it all around. It was amazing for a Shinigami to feel so much, all at the same time. _Fear_, fear for his life. What was he doing, what was he doing here in the pit? It was dangerous! _Regret_, that he was once again going all out to save her. And yet she could not help feeling that familiar _happiness_… that happiness of being saved, of being loved… of not being alone.

Instantly, her eyes flew open.

"_Byakuya_," Rukia whispered, as a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Byakuya did not even glance at the Hollow as the petal-like blades tore into it. He Flashed next to the small, petite figure who had been standing motionless in front of the Hollow as it slowly advanced on her.

"B-Byakuya, I-

Their eyes met and he saw them. The tears in her eyes. The regret, fear, happiness, gratitude. Without a word, Byakuya swiftly bent down and gathered Rukia in his arms before he Flashed once and brought them out of the pit, the roars of the dying Hollow behind them.

They appeared at the mouth of the Spirit-Sealing Pit, Byakuya carrying Rukia just as the entirety of his _reiatsu_ diminished. Byakuya stumbled forward at the sudden suction of power but his feet did not give way. Rukia looked up worriedly at him and made to get down. Her eyes widened when his hands tightened on her, not letting her go.

He wasn't going to let her go.

The entire squad of Captains were looking at them dumbfounded, their expressions shocked. Even the massive crowd of Shinigamis at the end of the arena were all watching with bated breath. Byakuya ignored all of them. He stepped forward some more with shaky tentative steps, away from the mouth of the pit. He felt his _reiatsu_ slowly seep in with each step he took. If he got farther away, he could perhaps gather enough spiritual power to escape…

The Second Division guards went into a defensive formation in front of him. Byakuya stopped at the twentieth step away from the Spirit-Sealing Pit, the pink petals floating around them in the wind.

Rukia looked up worriedly, still carried by Byakuya. "Byakuya, please stop."

"_Stop?_" His deep voice answered her and she looked up.

"I-

"As the head of the Kuchiki family, I order you to keep your words to yourself." Byakuya's voice was deep as he stared ahead at the guards. "You will hold onto me as hard as you can… and watch me fight."

Rukia's eyes widened.

And how do you intend to do that?" Byakuya looked up with narrowed eyes as Soi Fon stepped out from behind her ninja guards, apparently unscathed from their brief brush just now. "Not when your hands are real… _full_ at the moment." She glanced at Rukia and smirked.

"Guards." Soi Fon looked sideways at her team. "Give Kuchiki Tai-chou here a taste of our combat style."

Byakuya moved back slightly in a defensive pose.

"Rukia." Rukia looked up quickly at his deep voice. "Your hands, as per my order."

Rukia reached up and hooked her arms securely around Byakuya's neck, taking care to leave as much room as possible for his movement. Her _reiatsu_ was slowly returning and Byakuya's ought to be as well, but they were surely far from the optimal level for battle. And facing Soi Fon and her expert corps, it would be near impossible to-

"And I take one order back about keeping your words to yourself." The deep voice jolted Rukia from her thoughts. Byakuya turned to look down at her, his grey eyes burning and fierce.

"_Banish_ all those words and thoughts from your mind now. I want you as you are during battle… as you were all those battles."

Rukia's eyes widened. All those battles…

Battling Miedo…

_Rukia, do you trust me?_

_Y-Yes, Nii-sama._

_Then do not move from where you are standing, no matter what._

_B-But…_

_I believe you will not need to move away because… he will not reach you._

Fighting the flames of Sol Gemelos…

_Will me… and I will follow._

_Let me protect you this time, Byakuya...  
_

_Rukia, be safe…_

And against the odds of Corazón Herido…

_I am not afraid to love her now._

_Because I am the woman Byakuya fell in love with…_

_He is mine…_

Rukia's violet eyes hardened and she locked her hands firmly behind Byakuya's neck. "H-Hai."

Their hands tightened on each other at the same time.

_It is us against the whole world, Rukia. The two of us…_

_The two of us, Byakuya, please…_

The guards attacked.

* * *

Byakuya dodged the attacks easily, though he moved substantially slower than usual. He delivered single hits with the hand to incapacitate the ninjas as quick as he can, occasionally using Senbonzakura's petals. The ninjas were too many, he would have to bring them down fast before Soi Fon chanced on any opening. And there were just too many openings she could have used, Byakuya knew. His speed was markedly diminished and he could not use Shunpo or Senbonzakura's petal blades as much, having to reserve whatever little _reiatsu_ he had. He had already been hit several times by the ninjas, something he would normally never have had to go through. Maybe it was her ego but Soi Fon just stood by and watched, not doing anything.

Rukia abided by his orders and kept herself tight and safe in his arms, allowing Byakuya to sometimes use both hands at once in combat. Byakuya did not know what she was thinking but she kept very still and quiet in his arms, only gasping occasionally when a ninja managed to land an attack on Byakuya's body.

Soi Fon watched her men go down one by one, until less than a quarter of the numbers remained.

_Idiots._

She looked at the Captain General.

_About time anyway._

Soi Fon launched herself forward.

* * *

Byakuya saw the Flash and immediately brought his hand to the left. It held against the magnificent black and gold Suzumebachi on Soi Fon's right hand. His eyes widened as Soi Fon smirked and shot her left hand towards Rukia. Byakuya released his own left hand from below Rukia and swiftly countered, pushing her hand back. Both Captains slid away from each other across the ground, kicking up dust in the arena.

The line of Captains and the huge crowd of Shinigamis watched with wide eyes. The two Captains rushed forward and both disappeared in remarkably-executed Flash steps, appearing so many steps away near the wall, engaging in a fierce hand-to-hand combat.

But it was clear who was on the offensive. Byakuya was still struggling from his minimal _reiatsu_ and he was carrying an extra load. Soi Fon mocked him again and again with her jabbing attacks as he held her off. She sometimes went for Rukia, proving a disastrous distraction to the Sixth Division Captain. Soi Fon jumped back after a particularly close attempt at the petite, wide-eyed Shinigami in Byakuya's arms. Byakuya had been forced to use both hands to counter her attack.

"So this is what the Sixth Division Captain looks like in his final moments." Soi Fon smirked, looking at Byakuya's right arm.

Rukia's eyes widened as she looked down. A black butterfly-like stamp marked the skin on his right arm.

"Bya-

"Ignore it," Byakuya spoke in his deep voice.

"The next hit…" Soi Fon lifted her right hand with Suzumebachi in front of her face. "… will be the _last_."

"KUCHIKI-SANNN!" Rukia's eyes widened at the voice and she looked ahead. She watched Kiyone and Sentaro run to the front of the crowd. And in Kiyone's arm-

"_Sode no Shirayuki_!" Rukia exclaimed happily.

Kiyone grinned and threw the Zanpakutou as far as it could go. It flew higher, higher and stabbed into the ground of the arena, standing upright a distance away.

Rukia hurriedly looked up at Byakuya and he understood. Immediately, they disappeared in a Flash to where the katana jutted up from the ground.

As the wind of the speed rushed at her, Rukia held out her hand and felt it connect with the sword hilt. Immediately, her hand fisted, grasping Sode no Shirayuki successfully. She swung it slightly as she kept her left hand around Byakuya's neck.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki." The sword glowed white and the familiar white ribbon swung out from the pommel.

"_Not so fast._"

Rukia's eyes widened. She looked up just in time to see Soi Fon lunge forward, the golden stinger headed directly for Rukia's hand. There was nothing left to do. Byakuya twisted away from the attack and Rukia's hand loosened on the hilt in surprise. She struggled to hold her Zanpakutou properly but her hand swept through the handle once before she lost her grip. The sword clattered to the ground as Byakuya Flashed away, bringing Rukia with him.

Soi Fon did not stop to rest this time. She shot forward again, heading towards the couple. Her black eyes widened as she caught sight of the little smile now playing on Rukia's lips. Her eyes widened some more as she saw the bizarre hand seal the female Shinigami was now forming with her left hand.

"_Ancient white, thirty-four stars..."_

Rukia had lost her Zanpakutou but her hand had swept the hilt momentarily before she lost the grip.

_"… Pure light, endless silence, wind of the night…"_

And now she had in her hand, a fistful of ice particles from her Zanpakutou. It was not much, but it will have to do.

_"Snow, be my witness…"_

Rukia flung out the snow particles into the air in front of her.

_"... and pain to flow through the rain of needles._"

Soi Fon watched as the glittering ice particles solidified into a haze of sharp ice needles. They hovered for a second before shooting at her. Soi Fon dodged them easily and allowed a mocking smile to play on her lips. Still, she was intrigued. A new _kido_ spell borne from one's own Zanpakutou?

"_Binding Art 61._ _Rikujōkōrō_."

Her black eyes widened at Byakuya's deep voice but Soi Fon Flashed off in time to avoid potential imprisonment by the light beams. Who did they think she was? She was the Commander-in-chief of the _Onmitsukidō_ and was previously mentored by Yoruichi!

Soi Fon flashed in front of the wall on the right. And that was when she heard the female voice, spoke almost continuous after the male.

"_Binding Art 30. Shitotsu Sansen!_"

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened. An opening!

Byakuya had chanced upon the opportunity created by Rukia's ice needles and sent the Six Prison Bars of Light, only to be dodged by Soi Fon. But Rukia had read her steps as Soi Fon had moved for the next Flash step. She immediately drew a triangle in the air with her hand.

"_Binding Art 30. Shitotsu Sansen!_" Soi Fon's eyes widened, as she watched the glowing triangle formed in succession by Rukia. She had been too focused on Byakuya's _kido_ attack that she had not paid attention to Rukia.

_Damn it! _

She watched as the three points on the triangle glowed golden before shooting right at her.

No time at all.

The three golden beams slammed at precise points on her two arms and leg, pinning her to the stone wall, in similar fashion to how she had once utilized this _kido_ on Arrancar Ggio Vega in the past.

_Damn it! _

"It is finished, Soi Fon." Byakuya lifted Senbonzakura's hilt as the petals began to zoom faster. Rukia gripped his robe sleeves as a reminder not to go overboard.

He pointed the hilt forward at Soi Fon in a straight motion. The petals zoomed towards their target, deadly and-

Byakuya's grey eyes widened as Rukia gasped.

A hexagonal crimson shield had materialized in front of Soi Fon, blocking the attack.

"_Yare yare_… youth these days certainly have hot blood, don't they… Kuchiki-san?"

The blood mist shield diminished, as Urahara and Yoruichi now stood in front of Soi Fon.

"U-Urahara-san?" Rukia's eyes widened.

"Urahara." Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Shihoin Yoruichi." _What is this?_

"Kuchiki-san, fierce as always." Urahara smiled at Byakuya as he stepped forward. Yoruichi hurried to the wall and pried Soi Fon from her bindings.

"Are you intending to fight me, Urahara? Because I believe I have no business with you."

"Fight? I think we have seen enough." The ancient voice cut into the conversation and Byakuya turned, Rukia in his arms to face Captain General Yamamoto.

"Soi Fon." Captain Yamamoto glanced at her and she bowed.

"Hai."

Immediately, the black butterfly wound diminished from Byakuya's arm according to Soi Fon's will.

Everyone turned to watch Captain General Yamamoto as he rose from his seat at the front of the pit. Across from him, Byakuya stood carrying Rukia in his arms.

"Her punishment is still the death sentence."

"However…" General Yamamoto put his hands together. "There is a novel rule that stipulates… if a sibling, older or younger, than the criminal but with no blood relation whatsoever, puts the desire to save the criminal into action, the death sentence will be reversed with no remaining charges."

Stunned silence followed this statement.

Rukia's eyes widened at the ridiculously impossible rule. Then, realization hit her. _So… it was all… a joke? Some sort of test?_

Byakuya did not move or say anything, nor did he put Rukia down.

"Sibling… but with no blood relation whatsoever? Did Yama-ji just made up that rule on the spot or what?" Kyoraku laughed to Ukitake.

Ukitake smiled. "It doesn't matter." He looked happily at Rukia, safe in Byakuya's arms. Then, he lifted his hands and started to clap.

Kyoraku joined him, and the sound of two pairs of hands of the oldest Shinigami division captains clapping resounded around the arena. The rest of the Captains and lieutenants joined them, smiles on their faces. Soon, the entire Shinigami force in the arena was applauding Byakuya, and Rukia.

Flustered, Rukia looked up at Byakuya.

"If that is finished, you will excuse us." Byakuya remarked coolly and turned around with Rukia in his arms. In the next blink, they instantly disappeared from the arena, showcasing the unsurpassable Sixth Division Captain's flash step, and the fact that they were impossible to catch right from the very beginning.

* * *

"It was a TRICK, Tai-chou! You knew? Is that why you told us not to save Rukia? " Kiyone ran forwards with Sentaro at her heels into the arena. They stopped, openmouthed at their white-haired Captain. Ukitake smiled apologetically back at them.

"I am so sorry for putting you through this, Kiyone, Sentaro."

"AH NO, TAI-CHOU, DO NOT APOLOGIZE TO ME! But… isn't it dangerous to put Kuchiki-san in such a spot even if it was a trick?"

Ukitake shook his head, smiling. "Captain Yamamoto has placed spiritual chains around the Hollow, chains of his own that extend from his reiatsu core. It is a special creation technique by the Research division, actually… of Urahara Kisuke." He smiled at the certain green-clad figure who stood next to Yoruichi. "It binds the Hollow back and does not allow it to move too close to Kuchiki-san. It is an ancient power, and only very old Captains like me and Kyoraku Tai-chou can see this. Other than the three of us and Urahara, no one can see these chains coming from Captain Yamamoto that bind the Hollow. I believe Kuchiki tai-chou himself did not notice the Soul chains."

"OHHH, such genius, Tai-chou!"

"You two were as well... with Kuchiki-san's Zanpakutou."

Kiyone and Sentaro turned red. Ukitake smiled as Shunsui came up behind him.

"Hey, playboy! Yama-ji's certainly got a flair for drama, hasn't he?"

Ukitake laughed. "I'm guessing he learnt it from the previous ryokas' invasion. He must have gotten some of the ideas there."

The two Captains looked out over the squad officers, who were now talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Hey, pay me money! You bet Kuchiki tai-chou wouldn't rescue Kuchiki-san!" Matsumoto hit Madarame Ikkaku on his round, bald head.

"Here… man, that lovelorn Captain has gone all soft and romantic!"

"And so heroic and macho!"

"Shut up!"

"It was so hard, pretending to be worried about Kuchiki-san,"Matsumoto smiled as she tapped her chin. "But all's well that ends well! Kuchiki Tai-chou is so romantic and heroic!" She giggled.

"Man, even Ikkaku knows? I'm a lieutenant and I was flat-out worrying the whole three days. I even practiced Bankai!" Renji leaned against the wall angrily.

"Heh. That's because you belong to the Sixth Division, Kuchiki Tai-chou's division. We were forbidden to tell any officer from that division. And only the other Tai-chous and their lieutenants know. Look, even Kiyone and Sentaro didn't know and they are from Kuchiki-san's own division. Well, except Ikkaku but-

"That's because the Eleventh Division is the best!"

"Maybe it's because their Tai-chou doesn't like romantic dramas so he didn't mind letting his squad know," Matsumoto shrugged, her leg now stepping on Ikkaku's twitching, wounded body.

* * *

"Captains, please approach the front!"

Captain General Yamamoto smiled at the Captains as they came forward. "I thank you all for giving me your co-operation no matter how hard it had been. I also appreciate it that you all took part in this for the good of a member of the Captain squad, that is, Kuchiki Tai-chou. Especially the Second Division and Soi Fon Tai-chou, who went to a lot of trouble."

All the Captains bowed. "It is of no problem. But you were confident he would not come barging into my Division to rescue Kuchiki Rukia, Captain General." Soi Fon stated. "Why is that?"

"I know him, Soi Fon Tai-chou. After all, I worked closely with his grandfather, Ginrei, and has often brushed with him when he was a boy and up to the moment he succeeded the Captaincy. Kuchiki Tai-chou is a proud noble, if he was indeed to rescue Kuchiki Rukia as he has certainly done, he would do it on the execution day. In plain view of everyone... and anyone that could have stopped him. It would be his message that he chooses to go against the law to rescue her in the open and not in hiding. I believe it is the pride that comes with the nobility blood running through his veins. And also..." Captain Yamamoto put his hands together. "... by doing so in full view of us, he wants to show that if we could not defeat him, then Rukia's rescue will be our punishment. That is the reason I have asked you, Soi Fon Tai-chou to practice combat in the last few days because you will go head-on with him. In the event that he did not overcome us, I believe he is ready for what is to befall the both of them."

All the Captains nodded, smiles on their faces.

"Pardon me for saying so, Captain General, but I'm glad you did not stop them earlier on. It gave us a chance to watch how they worked in combat. Their teamwork flowed like water, despite the sudden situation." Unohana smiled. "They worked better than Captain and lieutenant together. It is no wonder they could have defeated so many powerful Arrancars, just the two of them." She chuckled softly. "Or it could be lover's connection."

"He looked ordinary to me." Kenpachi muttered gruffly. "Nothing remarkable, almost a weakling."

Unohana smiled. "But that was because he had less than half of his _reiatsu_ to use."

"I don't understand something though, Yama-Ji." Shunsui laughed. "It was real fun, but is it really going to help?"

Yamamoto turned to his long-time student, a glint evident in the old, wise eyes. "Sometimes, a little push is all it takes."

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes as she felt the wind of the Shunpo die down. She watched the green grass, the beautiful trees and clear glistening water of the stream. Byakuya had brought them to the garden of the Kuchiki mansion. Now, beneath a flowering _sakura_ tree, he slowly put Rukia down.

She looked up at him. "Byaku-

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head.

Silence.

"Did you think I would not save you?" Byakuya's words sounded almost angry, despite his placid tone.

Rukia looked up. "I… I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't. I... I understand the rules-

"Did you think you could not compare with the rules?"

Rukia's eyes widened, as Byakuya looked away silently. "I am very disappointed that you did not think better of me."

"I…"

"Or did you think I would not have loved you this much?"

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Because I do, Rukia," Byakuya whispered fiercely, turning back to her. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Rukia gasped at the confession from the usually emotionless Captain but he continued speaking.

"I never want to see you resign yourself to fate like that again, even if you feel it might put me in a better position. I want you to fight… to be with me. I do not care anymore if you do not want to be with me, for reasons only known to yourself. If it comes right down to it, I will lock you up so you cannot leave. Because…

… _you have to be with me_."

Rukia looked at Byakuya in wonder. His expression was unreadable, but she could almost detect a hint of vulnerability in those beautiful grey eyes. It moved her.

Byakuya could not take it anymore. He was trying not to talk too much, but the words were all pouring out of him. There was so much he wanted to say to Rukia, so much he had to make her understand, he was so affected. He thought he rather sounded like his teenage self.

"I am very disappointed that you did not think better of me." Byakuya's grey eyes widened at Rukia's quiet voice.

"How could you say that? That you do not care if I do not want to be with you? You have no idea how long this heart has always wanted to be with you…" Rukia's hand reached up and touched the side of Byakuya's face. "… because…"

Her hands now trailed over his lips, slow and tender. The grey eyes never moved away from the violet ones.

"… I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Rukia suddenly shifted forwards from the tree. She had moved closer to Byakuya.

"Or do I have to… show you?"

Her hand hooked around his neck and pulled him closer. Closer so their faces came together. Closer so their noses touched. Closer so she could… kiss him.

Their lips met and they kissed under the _sakura_ tree, as the soft pink petals fell around them.

When they parted, Rukia smiled at Byakuya as he gently brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes.

"I have my answer with me now," Rukia spoke before her cheeks turned the beautiful shade of red Byakuya loved so much. "I... I mean, if your question is still valid, t-that is." She looked away in embarrassment.

Byakuya's grey eyes widened. Ignoring the way his heart was suddenly pounding so fast, he hooked his finger underneath Rukia's chin and tilted it gently to him so she was looking right at him.

The wide violet eyes met misty grey.

A single petal drifted by the two figures under the tree as the pledge made its way out of the noble man's mouth to the one girl from the rough districts he had taken in in a twist of fate and destiny. And the girl he had finally fallen in love with. "Marry me, Rukia."

_Marry me. I will make you very happy, I swear I will. I will take care of you, and never let you get hurt. All I ask in return is that you stay right by my side… as my woman. I love you, Rukia._

_I do. I want to be your wife. I want to make you happy, and make your heart whole again. I will kiss away all the pain and hold you tight at night when nightmares come over you. I will stay right by your side because I love you, Byakuya. _

"The answer is yes... forever and always, Kuchiki Byakuya."

* * *

**Woo~ And there ends Chapter 36. (not 'To Win You Back', not yet anyways :P). How long have we all waited for this? XD XD And now I think you all can guess what the next upcoming chapter, Chapter 37 will be about. ;) I'm sorry Ashy about your review... I don't think I can write 80+ chapters for TWYB, I'm trying to end it before my holidays end actually so I can focus on RL work. I've been planning out a plot sequel for TWYB last year actually (which is much, much longer than this fic... so we might actually see a 80+ chapter fic, who knows :P) but I might have to put that on hold because I think I'm going to get real busy. *hugs* Thank you so very much for the review, it made me so happy that you feel it worthy enough of being so long! :)  
**

**And now, I hope you all like this peak as well, given that it's the shortest of the three, but I thought it would wrap things up pretty nicely... Byakuya rescuing Rukia in plain sight of everyone and so cementing his love for her in public (at least that's what poor Yama-Ji who undergone a lot of bashing the last few chapters hoped for anyway :D). Seaweed Ambassador cookies to whoever who thought it would have been a trick. *smiles* I also gave Soi Fon a bigger role in this chapter as the "antagonist" because I thought she'd fit the role nicely (not to say she's antagonist material but she's the strong and rule-abiding type herself, and well the leader of the Secret Corps). So the Captains were all busy with their acting skills to fool Byakuya... before they sat down to watch a clash between the two Captains. ;D**

**I made up the power of the ice needles as well, which is essentially a spell which Rukia can manage even if not within reach of her Zanpakutou, provided she did possess some ice essence from her Zanpakutou. The spell chant is similar to that of her activation of the ice mirrors, ****except the ending ('and pain to flow through the rain of needles' compared to 'and form my shadows') and the beginning (it says 'thirty-four stars' instead of 'sixty-eight stars', just to halve the number). That, and the Soul Chains that bind the Hollow back ****are both evenstar lady's pure creation as well again. :)  
**

**I hope you all would wait for the next chapter, Chapter 37! :D And lastly, do review this chapter for me and give me any comments/feedback on this, the last peak... would really, really appreciate it! :)  
**


	37. And Forever Begins

_"But to see her was to love her, love but her, and love her forever."-Robert Burns-_

**And here is the second-last chapter of 'To Win You Back'! It's all sweet and happy now! :D This is probably the last proper chapter for this fic, given that the next is the epilogue, just to wrap things up *happy grin*. **

**I thank you all the reviews for Chapter 36, they were all really nice to read! And someone's got their panties bunched up by Yamamoto? *lol, dodgy sentence right there* XD Thank you so much!**

**Hope you enjoy... Chapter 37. :)  
**

* * *

"Kuchiki Tai-chou!" The maids were shocked as they stared at the tall figure.

"Retreat for a moment."

"H-Hai." The maids shot each other worried looks but they bowed their heads all the same and left the room. Byakuya slid the door back and heard the familiar gasp.

"Byakuya, you shouldn't come here! It's bad luck for the bridegroom to see the bride a day before the wedding!" Rukia exclaimed worriedly as Byakuya stepped into the room and approached her.

"Bad luck?" Byakuya reached out and touched the side of her face softly.

Rukia nodded worriedly, but pressed her face into the warmth of his palm all the same. She had missed him.

"I will beat the bad luck down if they get in the way," he replied solemnly before pulling her gently into his arms, and nestled his head into her hair. "I missed you."

Rukia smiled, as she closed her eyes in his embrace. "I missed you too."

Then she wriggled away, pushing him slightly. "But you really should leave. You-

Her words were effectively cut off as Byakuya abruptly kissed her.

"_Just a moment_," he whispered, his lips moving over hers softly, and setting off tingles everywhere in Rukia's body. Reflexively, her hands pulled him closer as her lips slowly parted. She heard him chuckle slightly, his deep voice sending a shot of warmth through her body. His hands hooked around her waist as his lips pressed harder onto hers-

"_Ahem_."

Both of them broke apart in surprise and turned to the voice. Kazumasa bowed at the door. He looked up, watching them with an expression akin to happy pride.

Rukia ducked her head to cover her red cheeks as Byakuya stared ahead. "Kazumasa."

The old family servant bowed low. "My Lord, I came to… MY LORD, WHAT-

For Byakuya had bowed slightly to his attendant, his head kept down in respect. Rukia smiled and stepped next to Byakuya, bowing her head down as well.

"This is the only way I can thank you, Kazumasa," Byakuya spoke.

"Please… please…" Kazumasa bowed lower to Byakuya. "Do not, my Lord. Please…"

Byakuya straightened up and looked at Kazumasa as the old man spoke.

"Forgive me my arrogance but I've always considered you Byakuya, my Lord, as my own grandson. I only want you to be happy. And seeing you like this…" Tears unexpectedly trickled down the old man's face. "… makes me the second happiest man in this mansion, my Lord."

The old attendant smiled.

"Take good care of Rukia, my Lord. I've always known her as a worthy lady the first time I set eyes on her, and one I've always loved as my own kin."

Rukia smiled, and held Kazumasa's hand in hers. "Arigatou."

"And take care of Lord Byakuya, Rukia. He is a very good man, one of the best. I should know, since I personally raised him from a young boy." Kazumasa smiled. "You do that, and I will live the greatest remaining years of my life."

Rukia nodded, tears springing to her eyes in turn.

Kazumasa smiled and bowed. "I should not waste young people's time over an old man's rantings. I will still be around to watch both of you. And now, my Lord, I have to beg your pardon to escort you out of Rukia's chambers, as the rule stipulates."

Byakuya nodded, his expression unfazed. He gave one lingering look at Rukia before stepping out of her chambers, Kazumasa trudging behind him.

* * *

"My Lady, you look breathtakingly beautiful!"

Rukia felt her cheeks turn red, as a shy smile played across her lips.

"You think so?" she asked quietly. The maids all nodded eagerly.

"Kuchiki-taichou will go crazy when he sees you!"

Rukia felt herself blush even more, as the maids laughed cheerily at her. "There's nothing like a bride blushing on her wedding day!"

Rukia looked into the mirror. She did not know if she looked better, or not. All she knew was that she looked different.

But she wanted so much to look beautiful. Wanted so much to look beautiful for Byakuya. It was their wedding day today. The day they will finally be known as man and wife.

Rukia looked more closely into the mirror. Even though the maids had powdered her face, the shade of red in her cheeks was more than visible. She had to watch herself closely on that, she wouldn't want to look like a tomato on such an important day.

As she checked her reflection, the maids adjusted her long flowing _shiromuku_, the white bridal kimono. They were made of the finest silk and bore intricate patterns of _sakura _flowers. Rukia could only pray she did not trip in them while walking and make a fool of herself. She touched the bridal headpiece on her head, where her shoulder-length hair was secured at the back with golden hairpins.

Rukia lifted her right hand and patted her hot cheeks slightly.

_ Byakuya… _

_

* * *

_

Byakuya straightened his wedding robes over his shoulder. They were all black in colour, the _montsuki_ main kimono, the _haori _and his _hakama_ pants. Despite the dark colours, he knew these robes were very expensive, made of the finest silk and design in Soul Society. On the front of his robes, countless clasps and knots fastened the robes together, complete with a golden accessory chain strung across the chest.

Byakuya adjusted his _kenseikan_ as he looked in the mirror.

He felt his heart pounding fast. It wasn't from fear or anxiety, it was more of nervousness… and anticipation. Much like when he was getting ready to show his Bankai in front of his grandfather. Wanting so much to do it right. Byakuya felt that warm glow envelop his body.

Today, he was marrying Rukia.

* * *

Rukia focused on her feet as she walked slowly along the walkway, helped by handmaidens. Following the ancient traditions, they were to be wedded in a Shinto shrine, with the customary ceremonies. Rukia had tried her best to remember them all, and she prayed once again not to have her usual embarrassing moments.

She lifted her head slightly, despite being instructed previously to keep her head down all the way into the shrine. Byakuya was leading the wedding entourage at the front, and she could only make out his broad shoulders and black robes. Rukia felt the heat return to her cheeks and she hurriedly lowered her head once more.

As they entered the shrine, the entire crowd of guests stood and bowed. In addition to the aristocratic members of the Kuchiki noble family, the entire Shinigami body had turned out in full force; the Captain General, the rest of the Captains, lieutenants, seated and unseated officers. Captain General Yamamoto smiled as the couple passed, and whispered happily with his two beloved students, Ukitake and Kyoraku. Kiyone and Sentaro stood on tiptoes, trying to have a better look at their soon-to-be-wedded colleague. Soi Fon smirked but blushed slightly when she turned to Yoruichi who smiled at her, Urahara sitting close by. Even the freakish Kurotsuchi Mayuri watched the ceremony with mild interest, playing with a dodgy switch which looked horribly like a bomb switch. After a brief dark eye challenge with Unohana, he kept the switch as she turned to the front, smiling softly at the couple. Isane looked uneasily between both Captains.

"Woooo! They look sooo good together, Tai-chou? Don't you think so?"

"Shut up, Matsumoto and watch the ceremony properly." Hitsugaya covered his face with his right hand.

"Tai-chouuuu, you are no fun!" Matsumoto sulked before hitting the three guys next to her on their heads.

"OWW! What was that for?" Kira Izuru, Madarame Ikkaku and Hisagi Shūhei stared at her in indignance.

"Why are you three looking at Kuchiki Tai-chou's wife with such perverted looks?"

"N-No, we w-weren't!" They looked at her, panicked. Yumichika's dainty laugh cut in. "But you know… she does look entrancing today."

Renji looked up and nodded. "She… does." His eyes watched his childhood friend from the Rukongai before they softened. _You have finally entered the Kuchiki family for real, and in a way I would not have expected at all. Live well… Rukia._

On the other side of the hall, a pink-haired mischief popped out from behind the spiky, bell-adorned hair ends. "Ken-chan, you shouldn't sharpen your blade during a wedding ceremony! I know you want to fight him, but it's Bya-kun's wedding today and I won't allow it!" Yachiru pouted and shook her Captain slightly.

"Alright, alright, Yachiru."

"Say, what do I call her? Mrs. Bya-kun?" Yachiru giggled. "Bya-kun's honey?"

"Call her whatever you want, Yachiru."

Just a little way off, Hinamori Momo stood with Nanao Ise, smiling happily and trying to get a closer look at the couple.

"Yaooooo! I can't believe my first crush is getting married." Shinji Hirako clutched his chest, an expression of pain on his face. He was rewarded with a sharp slap in the face by the slipper–wielding Hiyori. The rest of the Vizards watched the two bickering for a while, before turning their attention back to the wedding ceremony.

"But then, there's my first crush there!" Shinji pointed, before being attacked by Hiyori again. "Ouch!"

Orihime looked up at the shouts of pain nearby and waved uncertainly at Shinji and Hiyori. She turned to Ishida and Chad beside her. "I can't believe Kuchiki-san is getting married! And to our Sense-" She laughed. "I guessed Kuchiki-sensei wasn't really our Sensei."

"Yeah." Ishida smiled at her as Chad nodded. "But then again, they are not young anymore. Not like us."

Orihime smiled back. She turned at the frustrated shout.

"Shut up, Dad, you are embarrassing me!"

"R-Rukia chan is getting married!" Isshin blew his nose loudly in Ichigo's Shinigami robe sleeves.

"Dad, you are leaving boogies all over my robes!"

"RUKIA-CHAN! You are a big girl now!"

"Dad, she's a few hundred years old…" Ichigo looked to the front where Rukia stood facing Byakuya.

Ichigo's brown eyes softened as he looked at the Shinigami who had saved his life so long ago and changed his life forever.

_You look very beautiful today._

The strong hands at his sides clenched slightly before loosening.

_Be happy… Rukia._

* * *

The bride and groom approached the front of the shrine, where the priest was standing. The handmaidens hurriedly smoothed out the long bridal kimono before retreating, leaving them both standing at the front. Byakuya and Rukia both looked up at each other at the same time.

He felt his fast-beating heart miss a beat, even before he heard the gasps of wonders from the guests. She looked so beautiful, like a fairy. The white kimono complemented her fair, glowing skin and the _sakura_ patterns on her robes added to the overwhelming loveliness of the woman standing before him. Her hair was held up behind her, and the expensive white headdress with gold _sakura_ hairpins finished her look. Her eyes were wide like violet jewels and the tint of the blush on her cheeks was subtle.

She was… so very beautiful.

Byakuya's lips were twitching slightly, he was going to smile. But he kept his expression calm as always as he gazed at her. He watched as she shyly lifted her head and met his gaze. He looked at her, willing her to read his thoughts from his eyes.

_ You are so beautiful, Rukia. _

She looked at him with her cheeks slightly pink, and her lips slowly curved into the sweetest smile Byakuya had ever seen. She had never looked any more beautiful, but he knew she would continue to look more and more beautiful in the days to come… as his wife. That irresistible shade of red, that perfect lips, those eyes. And she was going to be his, all his. It made him want to pull her into his arms and kiss her gently right there and then, disregarding all the guests present. But as the Kuchiki noble family head, he could not do so, though he felt he would receive a standing ovation from the boisterous crowd of Shinigami colleagues if he did.

_Rukia…_

_

* * *

_

Rukia looked up into those misty grey eyes, those eyes she could drown herself in for eternity. Byakuya was a very handsome man but today, his looks were definitely second to none. His wedding robes were black and dark, and they flowed about his body as he stood straight, giving off an air of class and masculine elegance. The robes were embroidered with lined patterns and held at the front with countless clasps. The dark silk clothing gave more prominence to the white of his _kenseikan_, which kept his hair up, the resulting strands hanging just above his misty grey eyes. He did not wear his heirloom scarf this time and in their absence, it gave breadth to his broad shoulders and height.

Rukia watched his eyes, his straight nose, his well-defined cheekbones. Her eyes lingered for a moment on those familiar lips and his strong chin. She was jolted out of her reverie when the priest cleared his throat. Byakuya turned slightly, before extending his hand to her. She watched as a subtle gleam pass through his grey eyes and the sight brought her back to that faithful moment when they stood in the dark back alley, where he perched at the pipes and offered his hand to her.

_When I say we date, Rukia, we date._

_We will experience… everything._

Rukia could not stop the smile curving her lips then. She put her hand into his warm one as his fingers grasped hers, and they turned to the front.

* * *

When the priest had finally completed the traditional proceedings, Byakuya and Rukia turned to each other again. A maid came forth bearing a plate with three cups filled with _sake_.

The_ San-san-kudo._

Triple exchanges of the nuptial wine cups.

Heaven, Earth and Mankind.

Byakuya retrieved the first cup dutifully from the tray and sipped the _sake_. Rukia watched him, watched as the cup touched his lips, and watched as he returned it to the tray. Rukia lifted that cup in turn, and it was Byakuya's grey eyes on her as her red lips touched the rim where his lips had as she sipped the _sake_. The couple performed the same ritual for the remaining two cups, and never taking their eyes off the other all throughout the ceremony.

The binding ceremony was complete with the final, third cup... and two souls joined in matrimony for eternity.

* * *

Byakuya was restless. Rukia was waiting for him. It was tradition after the wedding ceremony to hold the _kekkon hiroen_, the wedding reception feast, a feat the Kuchiki family would never disappoint in. The countless rooms in the mansion were beautifully decorated with hanging cloths and banners, and every single stray leaf on the path swept off the gardens. Rows and rows of tables were set out with so many dishes and drinks. The cooks and servants at the Kuchiki mansion had pulled out all the stops, knowing that this was their young master's precious day, and prepared dishes of an infinite variety, from traditional regional ones to those rarely heard of. The guests dined and chattered merrily throughout the manor, complimenting the newly wedded couple and making small talk.

Byakuya moved through it all and engaged in conversations formally as the noble he was, trying not to let thoughts of Rukia float through his mind every few seconds. It was all he could do, not to cancel the dinner event and Flash step to his bridal chambers this very moment. He could see Kurosaki Isshin chatting animatedly with General Yamamoto, once in a while looking at him and shooting the thumbs-up sign with an all-too-familiar sneaky expression. He had received the congratulations from everyone present, from his noble relatives, the Tai-chous, lieutenants, officers and to the unexpected Quincy. And also-

"Take good care of Rukia."

"I will, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Good, because I don't want to destroy this beautiful mansion."

"I am afraid you will not be able to."

When the _kekkon hiroen _had ran its course for several long hours (which rather felt like decades to Byakuya) and the last of the guests had finally departed, Kazumasa approached Byakuya and bowed. "My Lord, you can now proceed to where your heart and body has been longing to go to."

Byakuya felt his cheeks warm slightly at the statement but turned all the same in the direction of the chambers, Kazumasa and an entourage of attendants following in his wake. They stopped before the doors of Byakuya's sleeping chambers, where glowing lanterns hung overhead at both sides of the frame and an expensive silk cloth strung across the front.

"May happiness forever be yours, my Lord." Kazumasa smiled and bowed low.

Byakuya nodded and turned to the door. He lifted one black-robed hand and slid the door open.

* * *

Rukia turned at the sound. She had been nervously pacing the room (at least pacing in as much as her bridal kimono allowed her to) for hours as she tried to keep all the rules she had memorized in her head. Now, she turned as Byakuya calmly stepped into their bridal chambers and slid the door shut.

"B-Byakuya." Her voice came out in a nervous squeak.

He stepped toward her, and she kept her head bowed low. _Oh no! _She had completely forgotten all the rules and traditions the maids had taught her to be observed in the bridal chambers! Just seeing Byakuya had sent everything out of her head in an instant. They were now legally husband and wife. Was she going to disappoint him?

"_Rukia._" The deep voice sounded gentle. Rukia kept her face down, she felt so shy. Suddenly, she wished she had not removed the heavy headdress before he had came in.

"Rukia, look at me." She heard him speak softly. Slowly, Rukia lifted her violet eyes to him.

Byakuya, her husband. He was so handsome as he looked at her. "You look so beautiful today."

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up even more, as she looked into Byakuya's misty grey eyes.

"I… You look very handsome too," Rukia said without thinking, before clapping her hand to her mouth in shock. The maids had told her to observe her words properly during the wedding night. They said it was tradition that the nobility had a formal first night together. _What was she saying? She was ruining it, ruining their wedding night with senseless words!_

Byakuya reached out and gently took her hand away from her mouth. "You think so?" he asked quietly, cocking his head slightly to one side. Rukia just nodded dumbly.

As she watched, Byakuya's lips curved into a small smile. The smile softened his look very much, making him look so young and youthful. Still holding onto her hand, he reached out and stroked her cheek with his other one.

"_Rukia_…" His deep voice vibrated slightly as Rukia's eyes reflexively closed at his touch.

"It has all come down to this…" he murmured in his deep voice, his hand lingering gently on her cheek.

"H-Hai…"

Byakuya held her gaze, as he trailed his fingertips across her warm cheek. "… the day I can finally let it out in the open that you are mine."

He watched the irresistible red bloom across her cheeks again and he had to restrain himself, just a little while longer.

Suddenly, Rukia felt the delightful warmth of his hand disappear off her face as he stepped back a little from her. Rukia looked up at him blankly. He looked back at her, expectant.

_What?_

"You forgot already?" His deep voice came out, amused.

"I…" Rukia looked down and bowed in apology, trying hard and hopelessly to remember. "I-

"The wife removes the wedding robes off her husband, in preparation to retire after the long day."

Rukia looked up at hearing Byakuya's spoken instruction and immediately remembered. Yes, the maids had told her it was her sole responsibility and one of the more important traditions during the wedding night. Why was she such a fool?

Rukia clumsily stumbled forward as she took a step toward him. Byakuya stayed silent and motionless, looking down at her. Slowly, Rukia reached up and untied the front of Byakuya's grand wedding robes. There were so many knots and clasps as Rukia fumbled with them, trying not to let her fingers tremble so much. She was so nervous.

'Don't make yourself seem so stupid and clumsy, Rukia,' she scolded herself.

As she successfully untied the second knot, she felt herself smile in triumph. Then her eyes widened as she felt something warm and soft touch the side of her face. Byakuya had leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against her cheek.

She turned slightly to look at him, and their noses touched. "Bya-

"Go on," he whispered, looking at her. "My robes are not undone yet."

Flustered, Rukia turned back to the knots and continued working. All the while, Byakuya's lips moved across her cheek in enticing feathery kisses to the spot behind her ears. Rukia could not help herself, she closed her eyes and let out a pleasured sigh as she felt him kiss the sensitive spot on her neck. Recovering, her eyes shot open and she continued fumbling with the impossible knots. Byakuya chuckled in her ear.

"T-This is i-impossible!" she said in frustration, as her hands worked this way and that.

"I cannot help you there. It is tradition," Byakuya murmured, still nuzzling her neck. "But…" His voice dropped seductively low. "You might want to go a little faster."

Rukia felt herself blush all over again.

* * *

As Rukia's small hands worked at his front, Byakuya flashed on the day she had first done this. Ironically, it had been clothes of the modern world that time. She had fixed his tie for him, her hands working expertly at his chest and her eyes resolutely refusing to meet his.

It had been the first time she had come so close to him then and the resulting jump in his heart then was... _unmistakeable_.

Now Byakuya watched her small, nimble fingers tremble around his knots. He knew any normal day she could easily undo them fast, but she appeared to be very nervous. He continued staring at those small hands, hands he wanted so much to be working _elsewhere _right now. Slowly, his eyes moved up to her face. Her bright violet eyes were wide and clouded with anxiety as she worked. So very expressive, and so very _beautiful_. The pink tint on her cheeks stayed, and Byakuya wondered just how warm they would feel.

He could not resist any longer as he watched her. Slowly, Byakuya bent forward to Rukia. She did not even notice, not until his lips touched her smooth, warm cheek. Byakuya heard her gasp before she turned slightly, and Byakuya found himself looking into those very big, beautiful violet orbs.

"Go on." Byakuya allowed a sensual tone to seep into his voice. "My robes are not undone yet."

* * *

Finally, Rukia unravelled the last of the knots and moved behind Byakuya to hold his wedding robes as he slipped out of them. He was wearing black sleeping robes underneath. Rukia turned to place the beautiful robes into the wardrobe when Byakuya's strong arms stopped her.

"Leave them," he commanded, tugging her hand so the expensive robes fell to the floor. He pulled Rukia closer to him, and she shivered slightly in anticipation. They stared at each other for a long time before Byakuya traced a long finger down her cheekbone.

"_Rukia_…" he murmured huskily, inciting an unseen reaction in her body.

Then Byakuya moved slightly and Rukia felt the precise and sharp speed as he Shunpo-ed to the bed, holding her tight in his arms. Now he bent down and effortlessly lifted her off the floor, before lowering her gently onto the bed.

"T-That was unnecessary!" Rukia gasped in surprise.

"It _is_ necessary." Byakuya now hovered above her, his eyes fixed on hers. "I do not wish for you to stumble to the bed again."

Rukia looked up, half angry and embarrassed.

Her expression turned to surprise when she felt Byakuya tug the knots on her bridal robes. "W-Wha?"

In one swift motion, Byakuya easily pulled the knot loose and dropped the string of cloth to the floor. "It is also the duty of the husband to remove the bridal robes off his wife… for the _night_," Byakuya leaned in to whisper sensually in her ear. Rukia felt herself blush. He pulled back and his eyes twinkled a little at her. "I did not forget."

Rukia glared at him. "I-It's just your bad luck to marry clumsy and forgetful me then," she countered, turning to her left so she would not be looking at him.

"No." A hand gently turned her cheek so she faced him again. "I have waited too long, not knowing what it was I was waiting for…" Byakuya's eyes were serious as they burned into her. "I have found what it is now… so to marry you, Rukia and to be able to say you are mine..." He ran a finger over her lower lip. "... is the best fortune I have ever had..." He lowered himself over her and planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

"... because I love you."

Rukia looked up at him, and tears brimmed unexpectedly in her eyes. "I love you too, Byakuya," she whispered.

Byakuya smiled at her, and Rukia smiled back.

"Though you might have to teach and show me a lot of things…" She trailed off as Byakuya's gentle hands parted her robes open.

"I will." His hands seeked her curves urgently now, as his body pressed hard against hers. "And I will start by showing you…" Byakuya's lips met Rukia's in a passionate kiss of desire and need.

"… _how forever begins_."

* * *

**And so begins forever indeed. :D This is the unofficial end of 'To Win You Back', but do wait for Chapter 38, the epilogue... just to wrap things up. :) I will have a special Author's Note up with the ending as well, which describes how I have mapped out TWYB and everything else I have to say to you all. So do watch out for that and I hope you have enjoyed this story so far! :)**

**I had fun writing this chapter out... especially the guests part... with so many funny personalities in Soul Society, both dodgy and otherwise. The scenario of Kenpachi sharpening his blade during Bya-kun's wedding just jumped into my head when I wondered what I could write about him... and I just had to put that in. And of course, I enjoyed writing the sweet scene in the bridal chambers with both our hero and heroine. I tried to make it as sweet and subtly sexy as possible so hope you liked it. :)  
**

**And of course, do review this chapter for me and tell me what you think, comments/feedback, anything! Would really appreciate it. :)  
**


	38. Epilogue: To Win You Back

_"Love doesn't make the world go round, love is what makes the ride worthwhile." -Elizabeth Browning-_

_"The world is round, and the place which may seem like the end may also be only the beginning." -Ivy Baker- _

**And the final chapter for 'To Win You Back' is here, the epilogue. We are all finally at the proper end of this fic after almost a year, several hiatus periods, difficult writing, and an almost-giving up phase. The epilogue's pretty short but I hope you enjoy regardless.  
**

**I thank you all for staying with me to the end, those of you who are reading this at this second. Thank you so much! **** And of course, I truly appreciate all of you who have supported me throughout this one year in writing TWYB, and those who have reviewed this fic with much enthusiasm. :D ****(and **_Uncoloured_**, thank you so much for the back-to-back, they gave me so much spirit and thanks for coming back to review!) ****I love you all and thank you. 200 story favourites and 1200+ reviews... and coming for a relatively lesser-known Bleach pairing, I am very happy and thankful for all the support! When I first started writing this fic out, I would never have imagined it to be like this and I thank you all for making it so.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the epilogue. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

The fast footsteps swept across the smooth wood as the tall figure strode through the hallway, the much shorter and bent figure following behind.

"Where did she go, Kazumasa?"

"To the real world."

Byakuya suppressed an exasperated sigh. _The real world? _

_After getting married, she's still the same…_

And yet, a lot of things were never the same. Byakuya never had nightmares ever since the third day of his marriage thirty years ago. All he had to do whenever he got restless at night was to tighten his arms around the small angel sleeping next to him and feel her snuggle closer to him before drifting off to a wonderful sleep.

A lot of things were never the same. The Kuchiki mansion was never as lively as it was in these decades. Rukia ran about the mansion all the time, despite being reprimanded by Byakuya (who in reality did not mind the noise but rather did not want her tripping and hurting herself). The day Rukia became a seated office in her Thirteenth division (also secretly due to Byakuya's permission), her footsteps thundered all the way down the Kuchiki hallway to the study. The attendants peeked into the room in time to see their Lady excitedly tackle her husband as he looked up from his reports, sending both of them tumbling to the floor. And as the servants hurriedly smothered their laughter at the royal couple, Byakuya looked up and coldly dismissed them before secretly planting a quick kiss on his wife's nose.

Whenever an upcoming, promising festival in Soul Society loomed close, Rukia would spend the next three days wheedling a wary Byakuya into joining her for the occasion. The halfheartedness would then successfully give way to a wondrous evening amongst the noise and lights of Soul Society, often culminating in husband and wife sitting in each other's arms at the hilltops to watch the sunset over Seireitei, the purchased snacks and rabbit-themed accessories lying forgotten next to them.

In turn, Rukia could not escape Byakuya on the days he decided to teach her the refined arts of nobility, such as calligraphy and tea-making. Rukia had learned fast to detect that look in Byakuya's eyes (the 'Sensei' look, she called it) and hurriedly Flash off on the spot when she saw him coming towards her. The thing was, she had never managed to outrun her husband once all these years. She would feel his arms around her mid-step before she found herself standing in his study or the tearoom. However, she had developed a few tricks up her sleeves. Rukia would mischievously rub close against him during these sessions when he came close to teach her, causing Byakuya to forget whatever he wanted to say. On most occasions however, Byakuya often looked up from his current work progress to find his wife asleep over the paper she was supposed to be working on, a splotch of ink on her cheek. He would then chuckle silently and carry Rukia gently off to bed, watching over her as she slept.

But she was the same. She was forever the same. Byakuya still thought her as the most beautiful apparition he had ever laid eyes on in his life, still felt that unbearable pride and love in his heart that she was his wife. The blush in her cheeks remained as rosy as ever, felt as warm as they had always felt under his fingertips_. _Her skin was heaven to touch, no matter how many times over that he had touched her. And her lips... those softness and silkiness never failed at making Byakuya lose his breath, or his heart skip a beat. He still wanted her so much, still felt himself tremble with unbearable need and desire during those passionate moments in the bedroom as she lay so enticingly underneath him. Each kiss, each touch, each moment of possession was the same and yet a new gift to explore everyday... and forever for the rest of their lives.

Now, Byakuya stared at Kazumasa, not letting his disbelief show. Rukia went down to the real world?

"Oh, I forgot!" Kazumasa's eyes widened slightly. "She gave me a message to pass to you, my Lord."

Byakuya watched as the old attendant produced a folded piece of papyrus from his sleeves. The young master swiftly retrieved the paper before unfolding it.

_ 'Byakuya, don't be mad! It was on the spur of the moment, Captain General requested someone from our squad to go to the real world. Don't worry, I will be back after three months. _

_You know I love you. _

_Rukia.'_

Below the words was a hasty drawing of a Chappy bunny embracing the Seaweed Ambassador. Byakuya did not know when she did but Rukia had successfully mastered drawing the Ambassador.

Byakuya started to put it down. He wasn't worried, he-

He jerked the paper up to his face and read it again.

Three months.

_ Three months. _

THREE MONTHS!

Rukia was going to be gone a whole three months?

This was going too far.

She was still so unbecoming of a wife. What sort of wife left her husband alone for three months, and did it on a piece of paper?

Byakuya let out an exasperated sigh.

Three months without holding her in his arms by the window, hearing her giggle occasionally as he pressed his lips to her hair. Three months without having her run around the garden noisily while he berated her actions (she even had the guts to sometimes pick _sakura_ petals from the ground and throw it over him while mischievously saying "Bankai!"). Three months without tasting her sweet, soft lips. Three months without seeing her look up at him from tangled sheets, her eyes glazed and passionately calling out his name.

One month would already have been torture, three months would kill him.

He was going to have to tie her up and drag her back.

Byakuya put the paper down as a sudden thought struck him. He turned to Kazumasa. "Have my travel robes ready in the main hall, Kazumasa."

"Yes, my Lord."

Byakuya walked to his study. Without stopping by his table, he went straight to the cupboard he kept his personal records in, and slid the door open. Byakuya moved three record files to the side, before retrieving a beautiful carved wooden box at the bottom of the cupboard. He opened the wooden cover lined with black and gold.

_ It has been so long…_

Slowly, Byakuya lifted the long piece of cloth from the box. His modern black necktie from the real world.

_ … and I still have to do this._

Slowly, Byakuya's mouth curved in an anticipating smile.

_ To win you back. _

_

* * *

_

**And there you have it! :D Lol, the wife running away from the husband again, in the same way it all started before they fell in love. *smiles* I added in sweet scenarios from their thirty years of marriage to make it fluffier so hope you like that as well. I can totally imagine Rukia dragging Byakuya off to festivals (and then enjoying quality time together later) and Byakuya lecturing Rukia off to sleep on the finer aspects of calligraphy. Lol XD And now, Byakuya just can't wait to 'win' Rukia back... again. ;)  
**

**It's been a year since this fic started, and now we have all come to the end of it. :) Here is the super-long AN on everything I have to say.  
**

**I wrote TWYB out for three reasons. One, because I wanted to explore ByaRuki really in-depth, to the extent that nobody has ever explored before. Thus, I plotted out three peaks, each with an individual value which would correlate to ByaRuki. First peak is the one where Byakuya and Rukia finally make love together… and that is when both of them acknowledge the love they have for each other, which is built upon gradually by all the previous, sweet chapters.  
**

**Now the second peak is the Arrancar arc (my own arc, lol). This, here, I wanted to explore both parties' uncertainties and fears which would somehow hack into their love. If ByaRuki ever came to live, this is what I imagine the conflicts would be. Byakuya, who had once lost his wife, will feel the guilt when he falls in love with Rukia. And as he had once lost Hisana, he would be ever afraid of losing the one girl who stole his heart. As for Rukia, she would fear losing him as well, cope with the guilt, and also wonder if his feelings to her are genuine (given that Hisana looks exactly like her). And I also believe if they were to overcome this, their love would transcend all, which I have made it to be in my fic.**

**And the third peak (this one was fun to write) is the clash between love and the rules, which is a conflict unique to Byakuya. I wanted him to save Rukia without external prompt, because she is now the most important person to him, and the rules… well, be gone with them. Lol.**

**The second reason I wrote TWYB… is to _inspire._ I want to make readers smile, squeal, cry, be happy, angry throughout the TWYB plot as they read. I want you to read and at the end of it, say 'I think this pairing can really be beautiful if it came to pass' or 'Wow, that was a real rollercoaster'. And of course, I want to make the readers fall in love with this pairing and inspire potential fanworks in regards to this couple. I chanced upon a ByaRuki fic earlier last year, a day before I wrote the first chapter of Teach me How to Love, and I was inspired. And so I would like to pay it forward, to as many people as I can. I feel this pairing is beautiful, I think I can make it beautiful and so I want to share what I think and feel with you. It was with this thought that I started on TWYB. At the end now, I think I have given this fandom what I can as a fanfic author and I'm satisfied.  
**

**The third reason… is because I wanted to emulate some FF authors, who inspired me on ByaRuki. These two are wynn and katzemadchenchan. It is by reading their fics that the ByaRuki first came to life in me, and I told myself I was going to be like them, be one of the authors that jump into your mind when someone says 'ByaRuki', and make them notice me. I don't know how successful I am now (or if they have indeed noticed me) but I hope I did stamp my mark. And the day katzemadchenchan reviewed eighteen chapters of TWYB was a real happy day for me, lol. I thank both of you for kicking off the ByaRuki spirit in me.**

**I'm going to start my med clinical years in August and it will be real hell for me then. I don't know if I will ever get to write ByaRuki anymore (there's Demons and the TWYB sequel) but we will see. Things will turn out as they do. But as of now, I will cease to write fanfics... and I apologize to readers of Demons. I love Demons very much and I think you all will enjoy the potential chapters but I get tied down when writing fanfics (it's due to my personality). Everything has to be perfect and I fall under an obligation when I write out a fanfic. As my future schedule won't allow me to, I'm stopping it right here. We'll see how long it will hold.  
**

**It is hard work to get chapters out one by one, something that can only be done with much leisure and I don't think I have that with me anymore come next week. This is the major driving factor in me finishing TWYB because as a reader, I get very disappointed when there's a story I like that I've been reading and I see the author hasn't updated in months. So as an author, I decided I would finish one of my current fics, and I chose the long-running one (also because there is a VERY long way to Demons, there is so much I can write with it). With the ending of this fic, I hope to have fulfilled at least some role of a proper author and I hope you understand, and we definitely will meet again sometime. :)  
**

**There's some of you who have become correspondents of mine and so many of you whose usernames will stick with me for a very long time because all my motivation to write this fic came from your precious reviews and PMs (there are even moments when I go "Hey, where is she? She hasn't reviewed this chapter yet!" lol XD). I thank you and love you for all the support.  
**

**For those of you who want to get the harshies on regarding my fic now, I give you full rights. I have given it my all, wrote it out as I wanted to... and I have no regrets... just pure satisfaction that I get to share my work with you all. I have learnt a lot through this fic, to accept criticisms and such. I started to get a bit bigheaded the time I started out to be honest, I thought there would be no slipups, I would write fabulous and everyone would love it. Some reviews brought me crashing back when I received the toughest backlash at Chapter 16 or so. I lost my spirit then, wanted to stop the fic. But a lot of you pushed me on (I realized it would be pathetic to only keep the plot to myself... just because I felt crummy after a few bad reviews) and so we come to this. I hope I was worthy enough of your faith. And now, any harsh words just bounce off me (I even have some choice words to say back, lol). If you have constructive criticism to give now, I accept them all because as I said, this is the end and I have nothing more to hide or feel unfair if I'm planning something you are apparently picking on.  
**

**And since this is probably my last AN on 'To Win You Back', I want to give a shout out to the haters, the few of you who have had some really un-understandable things to say about this fic. I'm sorry, guys, I had to continue this eyesore of a fic to you. But if you are still reading this... oh no, wait a minute, why are you STILL reading this? Told you to stop troubling the both of us, didn't I? You, with your insufferable reading... and me, with your insufferable review. ****I have written it all out, and nothing you say is going to change anything now I guess.  
**

**Now minus those who generally love to hate everything, if you think this fic is bad, do give me your reasons for it, that would really help... but I really hate rudeness or bossiness in reviews, so if I could request you to not be too harsh. If you want to come outright and give me stupid comments like 'This fic sucks' then please take note of this personal answer of mine: IF YOU HATE IT, THEN IT WASN'T WRITTEN FOR YOU, HONEY. As I have done twice before, I have instructed people who don't like this fic to go find another story better suited to their taste and not to trouble me. If you are only going to demotivate me with a single-sentence review without even giving your reasons, man, you can take your jealousy somewhere else.  
**

**I'm now officially on hiatus from FF. If I find inspiration, I might jot it down for future writing. ****It was a wonderful experience sharing TWYB with all of you, all your support, feedback… I think it's taught me a lot as well. I hope this fic was not a waste of your hours or sleeptime (I know some of you definitely did lose some) and I hope it was a worthy read. I thank you all so very much.  
**

**Keep spreading the ByaRuki love!**

**p/s: Probably spare a last and most important (to me! :D) review for To Win You Back?**

**~evenstar lady~**


End file.
